Looking Through Lavender Eyes
by LavenderWallflower
Summary: Naruto broke Hinata's heart. She leaves 3yrs later she's back, blind. Everyone's hiding a secret from her, Naruto's hiding a secret from them. Sakon wants Hinata and his boss wants Naruto dead. Will the secrets be revealed? Will Naruto be killed? NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Lavender Wallflower and this is my first fanfiction story. Therefore, I hope you enjoy.  
**P.S. I have rewritten this first chapter because some information is inconsistent and unnecessary; also, I forgot to add a crucial detail that is very important for the future chapters.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 1

Out in a clearing stood a young girl, about 13, wearing a pink Chinese shirt, black cargo pants, black trainers, and her chocolate brown hair in two buns. She was tapping her foot on the grassy ground impatiently.

'Hinata, where the hell are you?' she thought. "When you get here I'm going to kill you!" she said aloud not noticing someone walked up behind her.

"Tenten, isn't that a little too harsh?" the other girl said. "I mean," she continued while looking down at her blue digital watch, "I'm only what? A couple minutes late?" the new girl looked up at her friend, very light lavender eyes sparkling with mischief, ear length midnight blue hair with longer bangs framing her face, blowing in the spring breeze.

"Try two hours Hinata Hyuuga!" her browned eyed friend yelled. Hinata winced at the volume of her friends' angry voice.

"I'm sorry Tenten really," Hinata said with her head hung low.

"Sigh, its ok Hinata. Sorry I yelled," Tenten replied. Hinata quickly perked up.

"It's ok Tenten," she said. Tenten just smiled.

"So you ready?" Tenten asked.

"Yep."

"Got your video camera?"

"Always," Hinata said as she lifted the left side of her tan jacket a bit to reveal a lavender belt on top of her blue jeans, with a black pouch attached to the belt hoop. She pulled out a small hand-sized black video camera that had the initials H.H in lavender and a blue topaz in the shape of a teardrop next to the initials.

"Awesome, new video camera?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, my dad just got it for me, that's why I was late." Hinata replied.

"Hinata, you're so lucky you're rich," Tenten said as she grabbed the camera and tried to find out how to work it. After a while, "GAAH! How the fucken hell do you work this freaken machine!"

"Tenten seriously you gotta stop swearing it's not lady like."

"Hinata it's the 20th century. Women are police officers, they're in the army, and they can freaken swear as much as they want. We're in 2004 not 1704, I'm a modern girl; I can take care of myself. I don't mind a little help now and again of course but I don't depend on it." Tenten said as she strangled the camera.

"Well I guess that that's why my nii-san likes you. You're independent," Hinata said. Tenten stopped a blush on her face thinking about Hinata's 'brother', who by blood is really Hinata's cousin, who she, Tenten, is madly in love with.

"Hello Tenten? Anyone home?" Hinata said as she tapped on Tentens' head. "Man, Tenten, you're more of an airhead than Ino Yamanaka."

"Huh? What? I mean yes …. Wait. NO, I AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT DUMB BLONDE! …. Fuck! How the hell do you work this stupid machine?" Tenten shouted again jumping mad. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Here," she said and took away the video cam before Tenten could injure it or herself. "You just press the red button on the top, open it up and viola, it's on and recording." Hinata finished and pointed the camera at Tenten. From the small screen, Hinata could see Tenten with her hand balled in fists and muttering profanities about technology. Another sweat drop.

"Ok… let's go to Heaven's Lake and video tape the butterflies," Hinata said and walked toward a worn path surrounded by thick oak trees. Tenten, now back to normal, followed. After a couple of minutes, the girls could see some light coming through a couple of tall bushes. As they were about to step out they heard 2 voices already out by the lake.

"Hm, wonder who it is," Tenten said and pulled aside a part of the bush so they could see better. They first saw a girl their age, with bubble gum pink shoulder length hair, green eyes, and wearing a red dress that reached mid thigh, with black tights that reached her knees underneath, and red trainers.

"What's Sakura doing here?" Tenten asked Hinata. She shrugged as she held up the video camera by her neck until she saw the other person.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. It was true the other person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki Hinata's crush since they were probably in pre-school He had spiky blonde hair, that seemed to never have had a brush go through it, cerulean eyes, and he strangest thing was that he had 3 whisker like scars on each cheek. Today he was wearing an orange shirt with a red spiral in the front, a sleeveless black jacket, black pants and trainers.

"Now I'm really confused, Sakura would never hang out with Naruto," Tenten said.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said and spun around the pink-haired girl, named Sakura, and planted a kiss on her lips.

CRASH! Tenten looked to her right where Hinata was suppose to be and the sound had come from, only to see that the video camera was on the ground. That's what caused the crash the video camera hitting the dirt.

"Oh my God. It's still on, dang it Hinata must have recorded everything by accident. Seeing this once has done enough damage," Tenten said as she picked up the video camera. "Damn I don't know how to turn it off. Fuck forget it, first I have to go give Sakura a piece of my mind for what she did," Tenten muttered and turned toward the other two by the lake. 'What the hell' she thought as she saw the scene of Naruto and Sakura before her. 'I think Hinata's going to want to see this' she thought and started recording.

**Meanwhile**

'Why Naruto-kun? Why did you kiss Sakura!?,' these were some thoughts running through Hinata's head as she ran from the lake to her home in the Hyuuga mansion, tears flowing freely down her pale delicate cheeks. 'Just yesterday you told me you loved me Naruto-kun!'

**FLASHBACK**

It was Friday and Hinata was waiting for her father to pick her up outside the gates of Konoha Junior High.

'He's always late! Sigh; well he cares enough to pick up Hanabi-chan, Nii-san and me every day.' She thought as a small smile graced her features.

"Hey Hinata!" A loud voice brought her out of her musings.

"Naruto-kun!" the smile left her face to only be replaced by a pink blush on her cheeks and across her nose.

"The one and only." Naruto said with a foxy grin. There was a long pause. "Umm… Hinata?" Hinata turned to him. "I … uh … wanna tell you …. something."

'Why is Naruto-kun stuttering?' Hinata thought. Naruto turned to Hinata an unreadable expression on his face.

"I've liked you for a long time, and now I want to say that I love you," he said with a small genuine smile on his face.

'WHAT! Ok ok … did Naruto-kun just say that he loves me! YESSSS! I should tell him too. Don't faint Hinata and remember to breathe.' She thought.

Naruto-kun …. I-I love you too," she said.

"Y-you d-do?" Naruto said with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yeah," she reassured him. BEEP! BEEP! A black Ferrari pulled up.

"Ano … my dad's here. I gotta go, bye Naruto-kun." Hinata said. Out of impulse, she gave him a light kiss on the lips, and got into the backseat of the car. 'Finally I told him I love him. This is the BEST DAY EVER!' she thought. 'Wait I kissed him!" With that thought, Hinata fainted.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

By now, Hinata was bursting through the front doors of her mansion. A young teen with long coffee-brown hair in a low ponytail and light grey eyes walked into the living room and saw his baby sister, really cousin, crying and running up the long staircase.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Neji shouted. 'I'll kill whoever hurt my little sister,' he added in his head. Hinata stopped running up the stairs, but didn't look back at him. She just kept her head down, her body shaking with sobs.

"N-n-naru-to-k-kun he… he…," she couldn't finish. Hinata ran up the rest of the stairs, into her room and slammed the door in the process.

"Damn. Did she find out why Naruto really said he loved her?" Neji whispered to himself.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hn. I'm proud of you Hinata. You finally told that baka that you loved him.' Neji thought as he watched Hinata get into the backseat of her dad's Ferrari. Naruto was still standing there dumbfounded especially since Hinata had kissed him.

"Damn it," he heard Naruto say once the car was out of earshot.

'One why did Naruto say that? And two my uncle and Hinata just left me here they didn't pick me up! …. Whatever I'll just walk home,' Neji thought. Now his focus went back to Naruto who was walking toward a row of bushes a couple of feet away from the school gate,

"Ok you temes I did the dare now give me my bike back!" Naruto shouted pointing at the bushes.

'It's official Naruto is a complete baka,' Neji thought with a sweat drop. 'I mean those are bushes, and what dare did he do – wait … what the hell?' From the bushes Naruto was in front of 6 other older teens came out with a black bike with orange flames. 'What's the Sound Gang doing here?'

"You're right you did the dare, we're fair, Kidomaru give him his bike back," a boy with long white hair, gray hair and sickly pale skin said. Another boy with black hair in a short ponytail, darker skin, and black eyes tossed Naruto his bike.

"Well that was fun what are we going to do now Kimimaro?" Kidomaru asked the white haired boy.

"We leave," Kimimaro said in monotone.

"Wait you losers," a girl with red hair, dark skin, and black eyes said. "I want to know what Naruto-baka is planning to do with the girl."

"What are you talking about Tayuya-teme?" Naruto shouted to the girl.

"What did you call me? You little no good son of a bitch punk ass retard!" Tayuya shouted.

"Tayuya stop swearing it's not proper for a lady," a large boy with dark skin and an orange mohawk calmly said.

"Shut up Jirobo you fat bastard!" she yelled, again.

"Ignore those idiots," another boy with pale blue hair, pale skin, and a red bead necklace around his neck said.

"Yes but we would like the answer to the question right Sakon?" the boy said to another boy that looked the same, except he didn't have a red bead necklace.

"Yes Ukon we would," replied Sakon.

"Why the hell do you guys care?" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-baka you wouldn't want to break her heart." Tayuya said with a smirk. Neji was so entranced with the scene in front of him he did not notice Tayuya pull out a tape recorder and hold it by her side.

"Yeah the reason we chose her for you to tell that you loved her was because we knew that she loved you," Kidomaru explained. Naruto stayed quiet.

"Messing with the heart is the best type of torture," Kimimaro said voice devoid of emotion.

"Naruto-baka if you aren't gonna get with Hinata can I have her?" Sakon asked while licking his blue painted lips.

'What the hell? Does that freak think that my baby cousin/sister is an object?' Neji thought angrily.

"I don't love her, do whatever you want I don't care," Naruto said emotionlessly.

"Great then," Sakon said. Naruto started walking away and mounted his bike.

"Oh and Naruto," Sakon said. Naruto turned to face him. "No take backs." Naruto turned his head to the road ahead and rode home.

'If that sicko comes anywhere near Hinata I'm going to kill him!' Neji angrily thought. With that, he turned and started walking home. 'I'm sorry Hinata but I can't tell you this, not ever.'

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Naruto I'm going to kill you right now!" Neji loudly whispered to himself. He started walking toward the door.

"Neji-nii-san!" a small voice rang through the mansion followed by an 8-year-old girl with the same light grey eyes and shoulder length brown hair. "Nii-san will you play with me?"

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan but I'm busy," Neji said and reached for the doorknob.

"Please, please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"No sorry I have to go."

"Only for three hours nii-san."

"One hour."

"Two," Hanabi said with the ice-cold Hyuuga voice.

'Dang there's no winning now!' "Fine Hanabi-chan I'll play with you for only two hours." 'Then I'll go kill Naruto.' Neji thought.

**Meanwhile Upstairs**

'Great first the love of my life kisses one of my best friends, the day after he told me he loved me, and now my Dad tells me that he's sending me to America so I can study the Hyuuga business since I'm the true heir! Can't this day get any better!?' Hinata thought bitterly as she fell on her bed, burying her face in her tear stained pillow, whishing that this whole day was just a bad dream.

**2 Hours Later**

Knock! Knock! "Tenten-chan?" Neji asked as he opened the Hyuuga mansion doors.

"Hi, Neji-kun! Is Hinata home? I checked everywhere else and couldn't find her."

"Yeah about 2 hours ago she came home crying saying something about Naruto," Neji said. "What exactly happened?" 'Like I care I'm still going to pound him for what he did yesterday.'

"It's just that unfortunately we both saw Naruto kissing Sakura. Hinata got upset, ran off, and dropped her video camera," Tenten said holding out the video camera. "And to make things worse she accidently recorded everything, but I got something to show her that I taped that I think will make her feel better and I brought someone over to explain a few things." With that Tenten pulled on someone's arm causing the person to stumble out of their hiding place behind the small trees beside the door.

"So can we both come in?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah just fix this whole mess before it gets worse," Neji said and led Tenten and the other person to Hinata's door.

"Hinata?" Neji said as he stepped inside the lavender colored room. Hinata was lying on her side on her bed facing the window completely still. "Hinata there's someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now nii-san. Send the person away please," Hinata said no emotions in her words.

"No way, you ain't getting rid of me that easily Hinata!" Tenten shouted and burst into the room. Hinata didn't move. "Neji-kun please leave the room this is a girl problem." Tenten said.

"But, what about…?" Neji asked pointing a finger at the empty hallway.

"It's all part of my plan." Tenten said and led Neji out of the room. Before she went back in, she had a hushed conversation with the other person.

"OW!" the other person shouted when Tenten bonked her on the head. Finally, Tenten went back in.

"What do you want Tenten?" Hinata said sadly.

"I want you to sit-up, stop feeling depressed, and watch this," Tenten held out the small tape from the video cam and put it into a larger video tape, and popped it into the VCR in Hinata's room.

"Is that the tape from my video camera?" Hinata asked her voice rising.

"Yeah it is," Tenten replied.

"THEN WHY THE HELL SHOULD I WATCH IT! YOU KNOW I RECORDED that stupid kiss…." Hinata whispered the last part and started crying. She was sitting up now. Tenten got her in a hug.

"Hinata don't worry. It took a while but I managed to erase that part of the video. I recorded something else that I think you may want to see," Tenten said. She let go of Hinata, got the remote, and turned on the TV. The screen had static until Tenten pressed play. Next thing you know Tenten and Hinata are watching Naruto get the crap beat out of him.

In the TV:

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?" Sakura screamed as she punched him square in the face. "You know I don't freaken like you. Get it through your thick skull. Get over me I will never like you more than a friend. Why can't you see that Hinata likes you, no she freaken loves you, you idiot!" With that, Sakura tossed Naruto, and he flew right out of the forest. By now, Sakura was breathing hard. The video camera then started getting closer to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," Tenten said behind the camera.

"Huh? Tenten what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing. Just recording you beating up Naruto, right after he kissed you, which by the way Hinata saw!" Tenten shouted.

"What! Hinata saw!" Sakura shouted. She grabbed the video camera from Tenten's hand and put it in front of her face.

"Hinata!" she said into the video cam. On the TV, all you could see was her large forehead, eyes, nose, lips, and chin.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, you know that you and Tenten are my best friends. I will never do anything to hurt you guys. Please forgive me… However, if you don't Hinata then know I'm sorry, and I understand if you never want to be my friend. Let alone see me again. I'm sorry…" by now in the TV Sakura had tears rolling down her face. The screen then turned blue. Meaning someone stopped the video for a while.

"So Hinata what's it gonna be?" Tenten asked. Hinata got up off her bed, went to her vanity, got a brush and started brushing her short tangle mess of hair.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked confused.

"I have to go find Sakura. I have to tell her that I forgive her," Hinata answered still brushing.

"But why?" Tenten asked trying to test how much Hinata really cared for her and Sakura. "She kissed the guy you love that is unforgivable!"

"Tenten! How can you say that? Yes, I love Naruto with all my heart, but I love you two too, you're both like my sisters. Guys are whatever, but girls are forever." Hinata said.

"That's all I needed to hear Hinata," Tenten said as she pulled Hinata into another hug. "Hey Sakura get in here!" she shouted. In a flash Hinata was locked in a tight hug by Sakura, who kept repeating 'I'm so sorry' over and over again.

"Sakura it's ok, I forgive you," Hinata said.

"Thank you, thank you, you're the greatest most forgiving person I've ever met." Sakura said letting go and wiping away her tears.

"So…. Ano…. Is Naruto-kun ok?" Hinata asked. The two other girls fell anime style.

"How the hell can you ask about that jerk?" Sakura shouted.

"You should hate him; he broke your heart Hinata!" Tenten added.

"I love him that's how. Even if he broke my heart I could never hate him," Hinata answered looking out the window.

"Fine, but if he hurts you again I'm gonna kill him," Tenten said.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"Me three," Neji said walking into the room.

"How long have you been listening in Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Only for a while, but I'm her older cousin I have to take care of her." Neji said. 'Even if it means hiding the truth from her.' He thought.

"Come on Neji-kun you are legally her older brother, so stop calling yourself her your cousin." Tenten said. It was true after the death of Neji's parents, Hinata's dad, Hiashi Hyuuga, adopted him.

"Yeah yeah I gotta go." Neji said and walked out the door. Before the girls started talking, Neji stuck his head in again, "Hinata I suggest you tell Tenten-chan and Sakura the news before it's too late."

"Yeah," Hinata said with a downcast look on her face. With that, Neji left and the three girls sat down on Hinata's bed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"My dad said that since I'm the heir to Hyuuga corp. I have to learn about business. So I have to take classes at another school."

"Well I don't think it's that bad Hinata. I mean sure you're going to another school, but we'll still see each other after school and on the weekends," Tenten said.

"No, we won't, because the other school I have to go to is in America." Hinata responded.

"AMERICA!" Sakura and Tenten shouted.

"Yeah, because most of the Hyuuga corporations are in America, this is my last school year in Konoha." All three girls started crying.

5 minutes later

"Don't w-worry…. I'll come back in 3 years. I'll be with you guys for junior and senior year in Konoha High," Hinata said with a teary smile.

"Yeah we're best friends for life. Nothings gonna change that, not now not ever." Sakura said.

"But we'll have to make most of the time we have now," Tenten said standing up.

"Yeah," Hinata said. She turned toward the TV "Hey what's that?" she asked, as the TV showed the lake, the videotape was still inside.

"Huh? Oh Tenten recorded something else we think you're gonna like," Sakura said. Suddenly the lake had thousands of butterflies flying over it. Hundreds of colors mingled together as they flew around.

"It's beautiful," Hinata said looking in awe.

"It was Sakura's idea," Tenten said.

"Thanks both of you, you're the greatest best friends a girl can ask for," Hinata said as the three hugged.

**2 Months Later**

It was now the beginning of summer, and the separation of three best friends. The girls were outside of the Hyuuga gates. Hinata already said good-bye to her dad, Hiashi, sister, Hanabi, and brother, Neji.

"Be careful ok Hinata?" Tenten said.

"We'll miss you. Make friends, but don't forget about us," Sakura added.

"I'll never forget about you two. I'll miss you too. Here I got us three a little present." Hinata pulled out three medium sized velvet boxes. She gave Tenten the brown one, gave Sakura the red one and kept the blue one. "On three we open them ok."

"Ok." The girls answered.

"Ok … one …. Two ….two and a half…."

"Hinata!"

"Fine …. Three."

Snap! The boxes were snapped open. In Tenten's box was a white-gold bracelet with green emeralds around and a grey shuriken charm in the middle. Sakura's box had the same bracelet, except with red rubies, and a pink Sakura blossom charm in the middle. Hinata's bracelet was the same except with blue sapphires and an orange sun charm.

'Blue and orange. Hm …. Naruto-kun's favorite colors. Heh, nowadays everything reminds me of him. But I haven't seen him not even in school.' Hinata thought.

"Friendship bracelets?" Tenten asked.

"Yep they're one of a kind; no other bracelets like ours exist." Hinata said putting hers on, Tenten and Sakura doing the same.

"They're beautiful. This calls for a group call," Sakura said pulling Tenten and Hinata into a rib-crushing hug.

HONK! HONK! A black limo pulled up by the girls.

"Well car's here I gotta go now. Bye Tenten, Sakura," Hinata said. "I love you guys."

"Bye Hinata we love you too. Good luck," Tenten and Sakura chorused. Hinata got into the car and waved goodbye from the open window. Her friends waved back. All three kept waving until they couldn't see each other anymore. The car was now riding through the countryside of Konoha. Hinata sat back in the leather backseat. She placed her hands on the side and on her left side, she felt something. "Huh?" she said as she lifted a bouquet of flowers. In the middle side by side were a white cyclamen, and a white gardenia. Purple hyacinths surrounded the two flowers, and white heathers surrounded the purple hyacinths. With the flowers there was also a card, written on it were the words 'Goodbye'.

'I wonder who gave them to me. They're beautiful,' Hinata thought as the car drove down the street away from her home, family, friends and first love.

"Goodbye Hinata. You're better off without me,' a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, whisker scarred teenager thought as he rode his bike back into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. So this is chapter 2 of my story. So far how is it? Well whatever, by the way the pairings will be NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, KibaIno, ShikaTem, GaaMat, KankOC, and HanaKono.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2

3 Years Later

"Finally!" a 16 – year old boy with raven hair and onyx eyes shouted as he dropped the box he was carrying onto the floor, in front of many piles of boxes in the Hyuuga Mansion. He wiped off the dirt from his white polo shirt, black pants and sneakers.

"Was that the last box otouto?" said an older man, probably 20 years old, with long raven hair in a low ponytail and darker onyx eyes, wearing black pants, shoes, red polo shirt and a ring on his right ring finger with the word crimson in kanji written on it.

"Yeah aniki. By the way thanks for the freaken help!" the younger boy shouted sarcastically.

"Not my fault Sasuke. You're the one that told kaasan to not hire any movers," the other guy responded.

"Yeah because I didn't want to waste any money on something you and I could of done alone Itachi!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sorry otouto, but I was busy doing something else," Itachi said.

"Man why did we have to leave Tokyo and move to Konoha?" Sasuke asked, not really expecting an answer, but got one anyway.

"Because kaasan wants us to live with our new step-father and his family," Itachi said. "Besides this mansion is a lot bigger and nicer than ours was."

"What did you expect; the Hyuugas have always been richer than the Uchihas." Sasuke responded. Itachi sat on one of the couches and Sasuke sat on some boxes. Silence.

"GAH! Why did kaasan have to get remarried?! And why didn't she tell us she was dating in the first place!?" Sasuke shouted/asked.

"Otouto it's been 5 years since otousan died, she was probably lonely," Itachi calmly answered.

"Then we should've gotten her a cat!" Sasuke shouted again.

"Sasuke stop being selfish! Kaasan's happy, besides Hiashi-otousan said that you are still the heir to Uchiha Corp. so be glad about that." Itachi explained to Sasuke, who kept quiet. "And our new family's nice."

"I guess. Hanabi is a cool little kid, but I still think that our brother, Neji, has a stick up his ass, that pompous bastard."

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you Sasuke."

"And we still gotta meet our other new step-sister. The heir to the Hyuuga Corp. Ha! I bet she's a stuck up air head." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't talk about your step-sister like that you haven't even met her." A woman with long black hair, black eyes wearing a yellow summer dress said as she smacked him upside his head.

"Sorry kaasan," Sasuke said as he rubbed his head.

"Are you two done with all the boxes?" the woman asked.

"Yeah kaasan I did all the work Itachi was just lazing around," Sasuke said.

"Mikoto-okaasan," said a boy with long brown hair that reached the small of his back tied in a very loose ponytail, with white/light silver eyes, wearing a white long sleeved baggy shirt, black pants, and black sneakers. "Hiashi-otousan is looking for you; he's outside in the garden."

"Thank you Neji-kun. Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun please behave. I'll see you boys later," Mikoto said and walked out of the room. Then Sasuke and Neji locked eyes.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha." Neji said. Electricity was produced from their piercing unwavering eyes. Itachi sweatdropped.

"Children are so immature." No response. "Neji-nii-san was there something else you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes your new sister, Hinata, should be arriving any minute now," Neji said not wavering the gaze.

"That's good news we finally get to meet our new imouto," Itachi said. "Wonder what she's like." He asked to no one in particular.

Meanwhile outside the Hyuuga Gates ……

"Well Ms. Hyuuga we have arrived," a man in a black suit said as he opened the black limo's door. A girl about 16-years-old stepped out of the car. She had long blue ink hair that reached the small of her back, and pale colored skin. She was wearing blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a white halter top on top and black ballerina shoes. As accessories she had a sports bag on her left shoulder, which had "Kyuubi" written in kanji. Also the only jewelry she wore was a white gold bracelet with blue sapphires and a sun charm. Finally she wore black sunglasses."Your bags are already being taken to the house Ms. Hyuuga," the man said.

"Jeremy please just call me Hinata." The girl said with a soft gentle voice.

"Ok Ms. Hy – I mean Hinata," Jeremy said. "Hinata would you like me to help you into the house?"

"No thanks. I mean sure I've changed but I'm sure the house hasn't, so I probably remember the way up the driveway." Hinata said as she walked towards the gate.

BAM! "OW!"

"Hinata! I'm so sorry. I didn't tell you that the gates were closed."

"It's ok Jeremy, and I figured that out when I crashed into them." Hinata said with a laugh, while Jeremy inspected for injuries. "Jeremy I'm fine, no need to worry." She said as she continued her journey up to the Hyuuga Mansion, once she was sure the gates were opened. After accidently bumping into one bush, she stood in front of the door. 'Well here goes nothing, hello old house, hello new family.' She thought as she knocked.

Inside

KNOCK! KNOCK! Neji went to answer the door. "Hinata-imouto-chan?"

"Neji-nii-san!" a voice said, and then the two Uchiha saw their step-brother being hugged to death by a girl.

"Imouto-chan …. C-ca-an't br-e-e-ath-e."

"Sorry nii-san, by the way since when did you start calling me 'imouto-chan'?" Hinata asked as she carefully stood by the door when she was inside.

"Since now, because you are my little sister." Neji said. "Imouto-chan these are our new step-brothers," he added as he pointed to them.

"Hi! My name's Itachi and this is my otouto, Sasuke," he said jerking a finger in Sasuke's direction.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hinata," she said with a bow.

"Aneue!!" an 11-year-old girl with dark brown hair, and white eyes, wearing a white summer dress shouted as she ran towards her big sister and gave her a hug.

"Hi Hanabi-chan! I've missed you imouto," Hinata said as she returned the hug.

"Did you meet our new brothers? They are so cool and they are also getting a fanclub like Neji-nii-san has. Some girls have even come looking for them," Hanabi explained as the three boys in the room stiffened and turned paler.

"Hinata, you're back," a man's voice said. Everyone turned toward the voice. A man stood wearing a black business suit, shoes, and black tie. He had long black hair that was slicked back so that no bangs hung in front of his face. Mikoto was next to him smiling. "Good to have you back my musume."

"It's good to be back otousan," Hinata said.

"Hinata I would like you to meet your new step-mother Mikoto Uchiha." Hiashi said as he placed Mikoto in front of Hinata.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hinata-chan," Mikoto said as she enveloped Hinata in a hug.

"You too Mikoto-okaasan," she said as she returned the hug.

"So Hinata, why don't you go upstairs and get settled in your room, I'll get someone to help you." Hiashi said.

"No thanks otousan. I can take care of it myself. Besides all the help I need is right here," Hinata said as she gently patted the sports bag on her left.

"Hinata watch out for the boxes on the way to the stairs. They're all piled up one could fall," Sasuke said.

"I would if I could," Hinata said with a laugh.

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Otousan haven't you told them?" Hinata asked.

"Actually I haven't told anyone yet Hinata," Hiashi said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haven't told us what Hiashi-otousan?" Itachi asked.

"Otousan it's been 2 years since it happened. I can't believe you haven't even told Neji and Hanabi." Hinata said.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but I didn't want them to worry about you."

"What happened?" Itachi asked again. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

"That's no excuse otousan, it's been two years. Sigh, you haven't told anyone?"

"That's right."

"What happened?" Itachi shouted. However Hinata and Hiashi just kept bickering.

'Why are they ignoring me?' Itachi thought.

Finally Hiashi and Hinata stopped bickering.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…" Hinata began.

'What! They ignore me but not him! I feel so unloved,' Itachi thought, tears flowing down his face in his mind, but outside he looked normal.

"Two years ago at the school in America there was an accident. Because of it I sort of became blind." Hinata said as she pulled of her sunglasses to show dull dark lavender eyes, instead of the sparkling light lavender ones from before.

"Oh my God aneue! You're blind!" Hanabi exclaimed very loudly.

"Imouto I'm blind not deaf I can hear you perfectly." Hinata said as she rubbed her left ear.

"But from my window it didn't look like you had any trouble coming up the drive way. Well except for the fact that you bumped into that bush, which was hilarious." Hanabi said, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment.

"That's the thing. I'm sort of blind. I can see outlines of objects. To me everything is grey. But the outlines I see are blue. It surrounds the objects, and sometimes I can tell what it is, sometimes I can't. I just didn't notice the bush there," Hinata mumbled the last part. "Also if I concentrate on something and feel it at the same time, I can come up with a picture of what it looks like in my mind. But it's hard. Doctors say that with an operation I might be able to get my eyesight back …. Or I might die." Hinata explained.

"Hinata-chan, don't talk like that! We'll get you the best doctor and you will get your eyesight back." Mikoto said.

"You're right Mikoto-okaasan; I will get my eyesight back." Hinata said with determination. "But first I want to get resettled. Hana-chan can you help me?"

"Yep aneue."

"Neji-kun, Itachi-kun take Hinata's bags to her room, they are at the bottom of the staircase. I'll go make lunch." Mikoto said.

Ring! Ring! "Hello," Hiashi said picking up his cell phone, "Hm ….. yes ….. yes …. I'll be right there." He hung up. "Sorry I have to go to the office. Apparently they cannot get by without their president." He kissed Mikoto on the check, the girls on the forehead, and waved goodbye to the boys as he headed out the door.

The girls went upstairs with Neji and Itachi carrying the bags behind them. Mikoto went to the kitchen.

"What am I suppose to do?" Sasuke asked himself, since no one else was around.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Sasuke went to the door, but first looked through the peep hole. However he couldn't see anything. 'I'm afraid to open the door since what happened last time.' He thought.

**FLASHBACK**

Around 10:00 am (2 hours ago.)

KNOCK! KNOCK! Sasuke opened the door to reveal a 16 year old girl, with red eyes, red hair, that was short and unkempt on one side, and long and combed on the other. She had a revealing red tank top, very short black mini skirt, and high heels.

'Slut' was the word that ran through his head.

"Well hello. You must be the new people that just moved in. I'm glad that those stuck up Hyuugas are gone. They were just awful people," she said.

"One, no one talks about my step-father's family like that, and two who the hell do you think you are?!" Sasuke shouted. The girl didn't even flinch when she heard that.

"Well I'm Karin. I live down the street. But even if the Hyuugas aren't gone I'm still glad someone as hot as you moved in," Karin said with a flirty grin as she ran her hand up Sasuke's shoulder and around his neck, while the other was placed on his chest.

"Get your hands off me you skank," Sasuke said as he pushed her away and slammed the door.

"Who was that?" Itachi asked walking in from the living room.

"Some skank that lives in our neighborhood." Sasuke said as he walked away from the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "I'll get it," Itachi said as he opened the door, only to be met by a swarm of girls. The brothers started hearing things like;

"OMG! He's hot too!"

"Where's the other one!?"

"Will you marry me?!"

"MARRY ME SASUKE!"

"MARRY ME ITACHI!"

"Sasuke help me!" Itachi shouted struggling with trying to close the door, since the girl's arms were flailing around it.

BANG! The brothers managed to close the door, they also locked it.

"How did they know our names? I didn't even tell that Karin girl my name," Sasuke asked.

"They're fangirls otouto, they have their ways," Itachi said.

"From now on I think I'll be afraid to open the door." Sasuke said while Itachi nodded in agreement.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

'I know I'll look out the window,' Sasuke thought. What he saw out the window took his breath away. It was a girl with pink hair that reached 3 inches below her shoulders, bangs that framed the side of her face, and green eyes. Sure her forehead was a little big, but he thought that that made her more beautiful. Without thinking he immediately opened the door. Now he got a better view of her. She only reached up to his chin, him being six feet tall, her being 5ft.8. She was wearing a simple short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Hi! You must be Sasuke," she said as she held up her right hand in a waving position. Sasuke took note that on her right wrist was a white-gold bracelet with red rubies and a pink cherry blossom charm.

"Yeah and you are?" Sasuke asked. 'She's really beautiful; I hope she's not a fangirl.'

"Oh I'm Sakura Haruno. I was wondering if …." She said, but Sasuke zoned her out, him lost in his own thoughts. 'She barely met me and is already asking me out. Well I shouldn't disappoint her and break her heart.' Already his ego was inflating. "Yes," he said once he came back to reality.

"Great so where is she?" Sakura asked.

"…..Where's who?"

"Hinata. I asked if she was here you said yes."

"Oh, you did?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well when one of your best friends leaves for three years and they come back, most of the time you would want to see them."

"Hey Sakura." Another girl about 5'9" said as she walked up the steps to the front door. She had brown hair in two buns, brown eyes and was wearing a green tank top, black cargo pants with green sneakers. "Oh hi, you must be Sasuke. I'm Tenten Neji's girlfriend," Tenten said. She put out her right hand for a handshake. 'Same bracelet as Sakura except with emeralds and a shuriken charm,' Sasuke thought as he shook Tenten's hand.

"Hey Tenten you here to see Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her, it's been three years." Tenten said, she turned to Sasuke, "So can we come in?"

"Yeah sure come on in," Sasuke said and stepped aside to let the girls in. "Hinata's upstairs in her room with Hanabi-nee-chan, Neji, and aniki. I'll take you." Sasuke said and started walking beside Sakura.

Upstairs

"Aneue I'm tired, you have a lot of stuff," Hanabi whined.

"Yeah, why don't you go to your room and rest imouto? You guys too Neji-nii-san, Itachi-nii-san." Hinata said as she folded a blanket.

"Imouto, you can call me aniki, like Sasuke does." Itachi said.

"Ok aniki," Hinata said with a smile.

"See ya aneue, I'm going to help Mikoto-okaasan in the kitchen." Hanabi said running out of the room.

"I thought you were tired!" Hinata shouted.

"I was," Hanabi's voice echoed through the hall.

"Hey Hinata, I got two surprises for you." Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"Well you're going to have to tell me what it is since I can't-"

"HINATA!" Tenten and Sakura shouted and tackled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back," Sakura said.

"Yeah now we get to spend junior and senior year at Konoha High together." Tenten said. "It'll be like nothing's changed."

"Except for the fact that Neji and Tenten are together, Neji's in a band, and you got a new step-mom and two step-brothers," Sakura listed.

"And that I'm sort of blind," Hinata added.

"WHAT!" the two girls shouted.

"Again people blind not deaf," Hinata said as she rubbed both her ears.

"What happened Hinata? Why are you blind?" Tenten asked.

"There was an accident at the school, I got hurt and became blind. Easy as that."

"So you'll never be able to see again?" Sakura asked.

"No, with an operation I'll get my sight back I'm sure of it," Hinata said. "But for now I decided that I'll do this." Hinata got up and carefully walked toward her bags. "OW!"

"Hinata, you ok?" everyone asked.

"Yeah just accidently bumped my leg on my ….. What is it?" She asked.

"It's your dresser imouto-chan," Neji said. "I guess you couldn't tell what it was just by the outline."

"Outline?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, since I'm not completely blind, I can see the outline of some objects. Like I can see that you still have your hair in buns Tenten. But the dresser to me looked like the outline of a door, a big rectangle."

"Oh," Tenten said as Sakura nodded in understanding. Hinata kept looking through her bags.

"I think I found it," she said as she lifted a black bag. She pulled out a black video camera with H.H in lavender and a blue topaz in the shape of a tear drop.

"A video camera?" Sasuke asked.

"Aha! From now on I'm going to videotape everything so that when I get my eyesight back I can watch the videos." Hinata pointed the camera at what she thought was the outline of Neji. "So Neji-nii-san tell me about the band you're in."

"Imouto-chan I'm over here on your right." Neji said.

"Then who's this?"

"I'm Itachi."

"Man you guys have the same outline shape, except Itachi is a little taller, but I won't be able to tell the difference," Hinata said as she lowered her head and video camera.

"Yeah you will you just have to get used to it. Besides we call you different things. Neji calls you imouto-chan while I call you imouto," Itachi explained.

"Yeah then I'll know who's who." Hinata immediately perked up and pointed her video camera at another outline. "This must be Sasuke right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be able to tell your outline since your hair is in the shape of a chicken's butt."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's true," Sakura laughed out loud, while Tenten snickered behind her hand.

"Shut-up Pinkie!" Sasuke shouted, his ego shrinking, since Sakura was laughing at him. Everything went silent. Neji stood by Sasuke and whispered, "Sakura never likes it when someone calls her pinkie. A boy made that mistake when we were 10. Let's just say we never saw him again," in his ear. Then slowly Neji backed away from Sasuke.

"What did you call me chicken butt!" Sakura shouted.

"You heard me Pinkie!" 'No going back now.' Sasuke shouted/thought.

Everyone else slapped their foreheads. 'He's dead' they thought. Even Itachi knew that and he just met them.

"You pompous bastard you good for nothing jerk!" she shouted as she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him out of the room to the wall outside in the hall. Neji and Itachi looked at Sakura. She was pissed.

"Um … w-we'll le-leave yo-u-u g-ir-irls a-alone," Neji said as he ran out the door.

"Y-yeah w-we …. Um ha-have to do so-ometh-thing th-that's not here." Itachi said as he followed. The girls watched, well two watched while one recorded everything that was happening, as the guys pick up the unconscious Sasuke and ran for their lives. Sakura was still mad and slammed the door shut then punched it.

"Sakura please don't destroy my room or my brothers," Hinata said with her video camera, which she didn't know was still rolling; she thought she had paused when she had said that.

"That was weird. Sakura would usually have gone after the guy to put him in a hospital for weeks, not just knock him unconscious." Tenten said to Hinata, while Sakura was trying to calm down.

"I'll ask what's up," Hinata said.

"Ok, just don't tell her I said anything, because right now anything can set her off again."

"Hey Sakura," Hinata said.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, now perky and calm.

"Tenten wants to know why you just knocked Sasuke unconscious and not put him in a long coma." Hinata said pointing to Tenten.

"Ok two things Hinata," said Tenten, "One I'm gonna kill you since I told you to not say anything of what I said. And two," she continued, pointing at the same direction as Hinata, "You're pointing at your overstuffed PANDA BEAR!"

"Really? Well you both have the same outlines," Hinata said. Tenten looked at the bear and sweatdropped. The bear was at least 3 feet taller and 6 feet wider.

"Hinata," Tenten said in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"No, it's just that its ears and your hair buns look the same to me. Tenten you can't really blame me I'm blind, can't really tell."

"……Fine your of the hook," Tenten said as she plopped down on one of the bean bag chairs in the spacious room. "Hey Hinata, this isn't your old room is it?"

"Nope, I always wanted this one because of the private bathroom and balcony. But now that I have it I can't enjoy the balcony much without my sight." Hinata with the video camera still on, unknown to her, turned toward Sakura's outline. "So Sakura what's the deal?"

"Well usually when I beat up a guy it's because he did something to piss me of. But I didn't hurt Sasuke…. much because," Sakura blushed, "I really like him. He seems like a great guy. I just got mad when he called me 'Pinkie', and him calling me that hurt a lot more than when someone else said it. Now I know he's never gonna like me. I mean who wants a girlfriend that has a bad temper, no special talent, and looks like a freak with pink hair and a gigantic forehead." By now Sakura was on the bed sobbing.

"You know that's not true Sakura," Tenten said taking a seat to the left of Sakura.

"She's right. You don't have a bad temper you just get mad when someone insults you or us. You protect us," Hinata said sitting on her right the video camera on her lap pointing at Sakura.

"And you do have a special talent. You are very smart; you know everything about medicines even how to make some, you also have a photographic memory. And people always instantly trust you. With those two talents you'll make a great doctor like you always wanted to be." Tenten said getting up and putting out a hand toward Sakura.

"Also you're not a freak. You're unique with your hair, and your forehead isn't big. If any guy can't see how pretty you are then he doesn't deserve you," Hinata said doing the same as Tenten. Sakura looked up from the bed to the two outstretched hands of her best friends, smiled, took them, and was pulled to her feet.

"Thanks you guys you're the best," Sakura said drying away the tears.

"We know you would have done the same for us," Tenten said, "Hey Hinata I think the camera's still on."

"Don't worry it's on pause. And now it's off," Hinata said pressing the off button. She still didn't know she recorded the confession. The girls then started helping Hinata unpack the rest of her stuff.

About an hour later

"So when does school start?" Hinata asked now that the girls were resting on three bean bag chairs. Hinata had her video camera out and was recording again.

"It starts in one week," Tenten said as she was being recorded. Suddenly the video camera started making a beeping sound.

"That's strange I'm out of film. Oh well, Sakura can you please get me a new tape," Hinata said taking out the used up tape from the video cam, "and a permanent marker?"

"Sure," Sakura said and handed Hinata a new tape from her vanity drawer and a permanent marker.

"Thanks," Hinata said as she popped the new tape in and wrote 'First Day Back' on the full one with the marker. She put that tape in her left jean pocket. "Now it's recording."

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said.

"Yeah?" Hinata answered turning her head and video camera towards Sakura's outline.

"Um …. Are you still in love with you-know-who?" Sakura asked, not saying the name since it'll be on video.

"Yeah, I am. I know it's been three years, but he's the only guy I ever thought about and I just love him with all my heart," Hinata said her voice echoing behind the camera, since it was still pointed at Sakura. "So does he go to Konoha High?"

"Yeah Hinata. In fact he's the leader of the band Neji-kun's in." Tenten answered.

"Tenten, don't you think that was too much info. I mean if anyone sees this video they'll know who Hinata's in love with." Sakura said.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't let anyone see the tapes. When they're full I'll hide them," Hinata answered.

"Hinata about school how will you get around? You can't see and you've never been to Konoha High so you don't know where anything's at?" Sakura asked.

"I know. Sakura and I will help you around school. We'll take turns taking care of you." Tenten said while Sakura said, "Yeah."

"You guys don't have to I can take care of myself," Hinata said but was ignored, because Tenten and Sakura were thinking of ways to "help."

"Besides you guys," Hinata continued, "Before I got here my dad called me and said that earlier the principal called him to say that she had someone who can help me around the school for the year. But the student is just being punished, and one of his punishments was to help me around school." Hinata explained.

"But since this person is being punished, he might not even help you." Sakura said.

"Which is why I have a back-up plan." Hinata then heard a rustle coming from her sports bag. "And it sounds like he's waking up."

"He?" the other girls asked.

"Yep …. Where's my sports bag?"

"By the bed," Sakura answered. After much struggling to find it, "Girls I would like you to meet Kyuubi-kun." Hinata said lifting a bundle of fur in her arms.

"SO KAWAII!" Rang throughout the mansion.

Finally done with the chapter at exactly 2:24 am on December 25, 2007.

Yawn, man I'm tired. Well please review and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Last time I forgot to mention 2 other pairings but I'll keep that as a surprise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

While the girls were busy with their own things the guys had their own problems. The guys were downstairs in the living room. Sasuke was on the couch still unconscious, and Neji and Itachi were on another couch facing the T.V playing video games.

"Ha! I win again. You suck at this Itachi-nii-san." Neji said.

"Shut up."

"Hmm…. Ugh…. What hit me?" Sasuke asked as he tried to sit up but failed.

"Nothing hit you otouto, you hit the wall when Sakura threw you," Itachi said with a smirk.

"I told you not to call her Pinkie and you did anyway. What the hell were you thinking?" Neji asked.

"…….. I wasn't," Sasuke answered, "She probably hates me now, doesn't she?"

"Probably," they answered.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Wonder who that is," Neji said as he went to open the door.

'Please no fangirls', the three guys thought.

"Hey you guys come on in," Neji said as he stepped aside to let three guys in. The first had short spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing black jeans, and an oversized grey jacket, with black sneakers. Two strange things about him were that he had enlarged canines, and two upside down red triangle tattoos, one on each cheek. The second guy had black eyes and black hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail. He was wearing a green vest on top of a long-sleeved black shirt, black jeans, and green sneakers. Also he had one black stud in each ear. The last guy was slightly taller than the other two, had unruly spiky blond hair, with bangs hanging down to his cerulean eyes. He was wearing black jeans with an orange shirt, a black jacket, and black sneakers. One strange thing about him was that he had 6 whisker like scars on his face, 3 on each cheek.

"Guys these are my step brothers Sasuke and Itachi," Neji said as he pointed to each. "Sasuke, Itachi these are my friends and band mates. Kiba's the one with the red tattoos, he plays base, Shikamaru is the one with the black studs, and he plays drums. Finally Naruto's the one with the whiskers and he and I both play the electric guitar, but he's lead vocals."

"And this is my dog, Akamaru," Kiba said as a white pup popped out of the hood on his jacket.

"Itai! My head still hurts," Sasuke said as he put an ice bag on it.

"Troublesome…. But what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura threw him to the wall," Itachi put bluntly.

"Why?" Kiba asked

"Because he called her 'Pinkie'," Neji said. The three new guys went pale face.

"Didn't Neji warn you?" Kiba shouted.

"The better question is if he even listened?" Itachi said.

"We've known her since we were little, she is really violent, and will kill you if you call her that!" Kiba continued.

"Or she'll kill you if you try to kiss her, trust me I know from experience," Naruto said.

**FLASHBACK**

"What the hell is wrong with you Naruto?" Sakura screamed as she punched him square in the face. "You know I don't freaken like you. Get it through your thick skull. Get over me I will never like you more than a friend. Why can't you see that Hinata likes you, no she freaken loves you, you idiot!" With that Sakura tossed Naruto, and he flew right out of the forest. He flew and flew, because of Sakura's inhuman strength. Lucky for him he landed right in front of the hospital, where he was patched up and ready to go.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"And that's what happened," Naruto said. Of course he skipped the part when Sakura said that Hinata loved him as he retold the story.

"You never told us that Naruto," Kiba said.

"Eh, could never find the right situation to tell it," Naruto said.

"So you like Sakura?" Sasuke asked. 'Guess I'm going to have a rival.'

"What? Nah, I got over her right after that happened. Now we're friends, she's like a little sister to me," Naruto explained.

"Sasuke, why did you ask that troublesome question?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well…. Um….. I-it's ….um," Sasuke stammered.

"He likes her a lot."

"ANIKI!"

"Well its true otouto, isn't it?" Itachi asked as he looked over at Sasuke who had a light pink blush on his cheeks.

"So….. Why did you three come over?" Neji asked.

"Naruto has some news for us don't you." Kiba said as he glared at Naruto.

"What happened Naruto?" Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Well you see…."

**FLASHBACK**

9:00 a.m. that day.

"Riding your motorcycle through the football field, exploding fireworks in the hall, pulling the fire alarm, and not to mention breaking an entry, Naruto Uzumaki I should expel you!" A woman with 2 blonde pigtails, hazel eyes and a large bust, wearing a sleeveless, green kimono top, black slacks, and heels said, as she paced back and forth in front of a building and Naruto. The building was surrounded by fire trucks, and had the words Konoha High School in huge letters at the front. A man with black eyes, brown hair in a pineapple ponytail, with a scar across his nose, wearing a black shirt, green sweater, blue jeans and black shoes, stood next to Naruto.

"Principal Tsunade, please reconsider. Can't you think of a befitting punishment for Naruto?" the man asked the woman.

"Yes, I guess I can Iruka," Tsunade said with an evil grin.

"I don't like where this is going," Naruto whispered to Iruka.

"First you and your band are not allowed to use the music room for practice afterschool anymore, once school starts and for the rest of the year," Tsunade said placing her hand on her hips.

'The guys are gonna be mad,' Naruto thought.

"Second you and your band will no longer get paid for performing at school assemblies, dances, or other events."

'The guys are gonna kill me,' he thought sweating bullets.

"And for your final punishment you will be escorting a new student around school for the whole year as well."

"Hold on a minute. An entire year? Don't you think that the new student would figure out where everything is in a couple of days?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly, you see Naruto this student has a special need, her father called me a couple days ago telling me." Tsunade explained.

"What's the special need?"

"You'll find out next Monday when you meet her in homeroom. Oh by the way she'll have all your classes." Tsunade said.

"I think that's fair Tsunade-sama," Iruka said as he gave Naruto a stern look.

"Yeah thanks a lot baa-chan." 'This school year's gonna suck' Naruto said and thought.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"What the hell where you thinking Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"I was thinking I was bored and the school needed a little redecorating," Naruto said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"BAKA!" His three band mates shouted and jumped him. Akamaru joined in, while Sasuke and Itachi watched amused.

45 minutes later

"So what are we gonna do about the band?" Kiba asked.

"Well we could always practice here, and we never got paid much so that's no big deal." Neji explained.

"Why didn't you think of that BEFORE you guys beat the crap out of me!!!!?" Naruto shouted. He was holding an ice pack on his head, face was bruised, two black eyes, lots of scratches and bites from Akamaru and Kiba, and another ice pack on his chest. 'Shikamaru may be a lazy bastard, but he sure as hell packs a punch,' Naruto thought.

"We have another problem," everyone turned to Shikamaru. "Even though it's troublesome to say, since I'll probably get beat up too, but our band sucks."

"WHAT!" came 3 enraged shouts, as they stood, or tried to in Naruto's case, and closed in on Shikamaru.

"You boys hungry?" Mikoto asked coming out of the kitchen carrying a plate of sandwiches, with Hanabi carrying a tray of cokes. Only Itachi and Sasuke turned to them. Kiba, Neji and Naruto were still closing in on Shikamaru. Mikoto and Hanabi sweatdropped. "Ok….. Um, we'll leave the food and drinks here," Mikoto said as she and Hanabi placed the trays on the table by the couches.

"Yeah, Mikoto-okaasan and I will just go," Hanabi said as she and Mikoto walked out, but not before saying, "Good luck Shikamaru!"

"What did you say about my band Shika?" Naruto said as he and the other two got closer.

"Ok you bakas listen to me!" Shikamaru shouted.

'Weird,' the other three thought, 'we never heard him yell.'

"Our band sucks because we need a keyboard player, and a female singer. The music and lyrics are all ok." Shikamaru explained. "Well maybe we can change some lyrics." He mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing."

"Ok I get the keyboard player, but why do we need a girl singer." Kiba asked.

"That's because most of our fans are girls, unfortunately fangirls, and we only have a couple of fans who are guys. If we get a hot girl who can sing, then we will get more guys as fans." Shikamaru explained.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked not wanting to change anything in his band.

"Naruto he has an IQ of over 200 so he knows what he's saying," Kiba said.

"Fine we'll hold auditions for a keyboard player and for a female singer here at my house," Neji said.

"More like mansion," Kiba said under his breath.

"Why here," Naruto asked.

"Because, you got us banned from the music room!" Kiba said bonking him on the head. Akamaru barking in agreement.

"And if we can't choose, Naruto has the last say," Neji said.

"Troublesome… Fine, let's eat." Shikamaru said as he and the others dug into the food.

"They're interesting people," Itachi said.

"More like strange," Sasuke added.

"Otouto, we're strange too, I mean who else's eyes turn red when they get mad?" Itachi said. At that time 'So KAWAII' rang throughout the mansion.

"What's so kawaii?" Kiba asked. The others just shrugged. Couples of minutes later Sakura and Tenten were coming down the stair.

"Hey Sakura, Tenten," the guys said in unison. Sakura looked sympathetically at Sasuke who didn't notice.

"Hey Sakura why were you and Tenten upstairs?" Naruto asked. The girls looked at each other and then at Neji, who shook his head no.

"Well um…… um we were just visiting someone," Tenten said.

"Oh ok," Naruto said. The girls sighed in relief that he didn't ask any more questions. Naruto looked at the grandfather clock in the living room it read 1:30 p.m. "Well we gotta go. And Neji make the flyers for the auditions. Bye everyone," Naruto said as he got up and tried to walked out the door. Kiba, Akamaru and Shikamaru decided to make him stop suffering and helped him walk.

"Why didn't you guys tell them about Imouto?" Itachi asked, once they were gone.

"Long story," Sakura said.

"Well I'm not going anywhere for a while," Sasuke said with a smirk as he tried to sit up.

"Here I'll help," Sakura said as she helped Sasuke up.

"You know you're pretty strong," Sasuke complimented while Sakura smiled and blushed, "For a girl." With that Sakura proceeded to hit him on the head. Knocking him out…… again.

"You sexist bastard," she yelled.

'Sigh, you just don't know when to keep your mouth shut do you otouto?' Itachi thought.

"Back to why we didn't tell," Tenten said as Sakura appeared by her side. "It all started in pre-school……."

An hour later

"So that's why we didn't tell," Tenten said. She looked around, everyone was asleep. A tick mark appeared on her head, and she walked to the gong that was conveniently placed in the living room and banged it.

"Ok ok we're up, just stop it with the noise," Sakura shouted as she jumped to her feet. The guys woke up too.

"Itai, what hit me?" Sasuke asked as her rubbed the new lump on his head.

"Sakura," 3 people answered while one looked away.

"So why didn't you tell them Imouto came back?" Itachi asked.

"What! I just – I can't – Didn't you – Ugh!" Tenten shouted to all of them. Neji went to calm down his girlfriend.

"Long story short Imouto-chan has been in love with Naruto since we were little. One day Naruto was dared, by the Sound gang, into telling Hinata that he supposedly loved her, so that he can get his bike back. But she believed him. The next day Hinata saw Naruto kissing Sakura. She was heartbroken. Later on Naruto found out what happened and felt terrible. They didn't talk to each other after that. Now I don't know if she still loves him, but I don't think it would be a good idea to open old wounds that are still trying to heal," Neji explained. The girls nodded, Neji had already told them about the Sound gang and the dare.

"Well junior year at Konoha High is gonna be interesting," Sasuke concluded.

And done! This chapter is shorter than the other two but oh well. Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! Well this is the next chapter. I tried to put the pictures of the uniforms, school, and seating arrangements but I don't know how to link it to my profile! I'm sorry. Still I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 4

1 Week Later / First day of school

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE – "I'm up already!" Hinata shouted as she struggled to find the alarm clock, and turn it off. "Ugh! Sometimes I hate being blind," she said as she trudged toward her private bathroom, and tripped and bumped into many things, still drowsy.

1 hour later 7:00 a.m.

"I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late," Hinata said as she raced down the stairs as safely as she could. She was dressed in the Konoha High girl's uniform. A white button up short sleeved shirt, black plaid skirt, black Mary Janes, and a red tie. She also had black knee high stockings. With the uniform a girl can wear any colored socks or stockings. She then raced into the dining room, where her father, step-mom, step-brothers, brother, and little sister were already seated and eating.

"Imouto-chan, why are you rushing?" Neji asked. He and Sasuke both had the guys' school uniform on. A long sleeved button up white shirt, red tie, black slacks, and shoes of any kind. Neji and Sasuke were wearing black vans, and their ties were hanging loosely around his neck.

"Because school's gonna start any minute now."

"Hinata it's barely 7:10," Sasuke answered.

"Exactly, doesn't school start at 7:15?"

"No Imouto-chan it starts at 8:00."

"What? In America it started at 7:15."

"Not here. Now sit down Hinata and eat some breakfast," Hiashi instructed. Hinata took a seat by Hanabi, and started eating.

7:25 KNOCK! KNOCK! "Hey Sunny, Neji-kun, Sasuke." Tenten said as and Sakura stood by the door. They had the girls uniform, except Tenten had white stockings, and Sakura had red.

"Hello Ten-chan," Neji said as he grabbed Tenten by the waist and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Gag me," Hanabi said as she walked past them and into her dad's car.

"Bye kids, have a good day at school," Mikoto said as she also got into Hiashi's car.

"Neji, I've decided that your band can practice here anytime they want," Hiashi said as he walked past them and got into the driver seat of the car.

"Thanks Hiashi-otousan!" Neji shouted as the car drove down the drive way.

"Hey Itachi where are you going?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother go to his red Ferrari.

"I'm going to my new job otouto."

"You a job? You've never worked a day in your life."

"True but I want a new experience. Goodbye," Itachi said as he drove off.

"Come on let's go," Sakura said as they all walked down the driveway. Hinata had her camera out and was recording everything.

"Hey guys I gotta tell you something," Neji said to Tenten, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"I told Hanabi."

"About?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto and Hinata?! Why?" Sakura whispered harshly, catching on faster than the others.

"Because last week Naruto kept coming over and I needed someone to help me keep him from seeing Hinata, not the other way around since – "

"We know," they said.

"Sasuke and I were already keeping Naruto from going anywhere else in the house, but Hinata was wandering around with Hanabi, so I told Hanabi about their history together and she agreed to help out." Neji finished explaining.

"Well that's good, we can't let them meet each other again just yet," Tenten said

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude, remember old wounds? Healing?" Sakura said/asked.

"Yeah but don't you think it'll be better to just get it over with, you guys are just making things complicated." Sasuke said. Hinata was walking in front of the four, completely oblivious to what they were saying.

"Neji-kun is your band performing today?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, we have two new songs for the Welcome Back assembly for juniors and seniors during fourth period."

"Naruto has got to stop writing lyrics about death, war, and everything else he writes about." Sakura said.

"Why Cherry? They're good songs." Tenten said.

"I know but at least tell him tone it down a bit Neji, write some love songs for a change not just rock or emo songs."

"Naruto will never go for that Sakura," Neji said.

"Well Sakura's got a point Neji-kun; if you want more fans add more variety to your songs." Tenten said as she linked hands with her boyfriend. Sakura and Sasuke walked in front of the couple, both feeling uncomfortable walking next to each other. Sasuke couldn't stand it, so he hurriedly walked up to his step sister. "Hinata, why do you have two bags?"

"Well one is my backpack, the other," Hinata said pointing the camera at him, while patting her bag that had Kyuubi written in Kanji. "It's a surprise." The bag then let out a small bark.

"What's in there?" Sasuke asked.

"Like I said it's a surprise, you'll see when we get to school," she responded. The bag then started growling. Sasuke slowly backed away, and went past Tenten and Sakura, who were walking and talking, and started walking next to Neji.

"What's wrong with you?" Neji asked.

"Hinata's bag growled at me."

"You too huh? It growled at me earlier in the morning."

The five came to a long empty intersection. The light turned green and they started crossing. As they were crossing, a black car appeared, and was heading straight toward them! Neji saw the car not stopping, and grabbed Tenten by the waist and pulled her back to the safety of the sidewalk. Sasuke did the same with Sakura. Hinata didn't know what was happening, until she turned toward the sound of an engine getting closer. She froze, camera recording the car coming closer. 'Why is that car getting closer? Why isn't it stopping?!' Hinata thought as she stood immobilized by fear. 'I –I can't believe I'm gonna die like this. Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you. Goodbye Naruto, I love you.'

"MOVE HINATA!!" Neji shouted.

Suddenly VROOM! A black motorcycle with orange flames in the shape of a fox appeared. The driver was wearing a black helmet covering his face, ears, and hair. He was wearing black slacks, a black leather jacket with orange stripes going up the arms, and black touring boots.

Hinata was standing still eyes closed waiting for a deadly impact. But all she felt was arms covered in leather, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her onto a seat and drive forwards. But then she felt whatever she was riding getting hit. The black car had hit the back of the motorcycle! As Hinata got closer to whoever was driving she felt something hard and cold, something made of stone on her cheek. Suddenly the bike stopped dropping her off in the hands of Sasuke and Neji. The driver then drove off in his motorcycle.

"Oh my god! Hinata are you okay?" Tenten said as they helped Hinata get her footing.

"Yeah I am but who saved me?" She asked.

"We don't know we've never seen someone with a motorcycle like that before." Sakura said.

"I guess if I recorded it I can find out when I see the video," Hinata said.

"That stupid Sound gang is going to pay when I get my hands on them." Neji said.

"That's who they were?" Sasuke said glaring of at the distance.

"I remember them, Kimimaro, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Ukon, and Sakon. Right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but there are more of them now, even one of the T.A.s in Konoha High is a part of them." Neji said.

"And to make matters worse, the rest of the gang is our age, and those first 6 bakas flunked one grade, so they're juniors too," Sakura explained, as they started walking the last 3 blocks towards school.

"Oh I forgot!" Hinata said as she opened up her sports bag. She reached in and started feeling around. She stopped when she felt fur under hands. "You ok?" She put a hand on its back. It was rising softly, like it was breathing lightly. "What! You didn't even wake up? How could you sleep through everything?" She said into the bag. Sakura and Tenten just smiled while Neji and Sasuke thought, 'She's crazy.'

Meanwhile in the school's parking lot, the one by the cafeteria.

The same motorcycle that saved Hinata, parked in one of the empty spots. The driver got off and pulled of his helmet. He went around to the rear of his bike and saw the huge scrap AND dent left by the Sound Gang's car. "Aww man! I just bought this bike and it's already damaged. It's gonna take me at least …. Four… carry the two…… add that….. Eight months to save up my allowance to fix it!" He left his helmet in the trunk, mounted above and to the rear of the seat. He started walking to the front door of the school. 'At least I saved that girl's life…. she seemed sort of familiar though,' he thought shaking his blonde hair, to lose the look of helmet hair, as he walked his cerulean eyes were unfocused, trying to think of what was so familiar about her.

At 7:50 the five were in front of the school. "Neji-kun, Sakura and I are gonna take Hinata to Tsunade-sama's office for her schedule. You and Sasuke go to class." Tenten said.

"Wait don't you need a schedule too Sasuke-nii-san?"

"No Hinata, I got mine in the mail." Sasuke said as he and Neji walked around the first building into the one to the left of it.

The girls went into the first building and took a left turn and arrived in front of the principal's office. They knocked, a young woman with short black hair, black eyes, wearing blue jeans, a brown long-sleeved top, and black high heels opened the door. "Hello Tenten, Sakura," she said.

"Hello Shizune – sensei," the two girls said. Shizune looked at Hinata who was holding her v.cam, and was wearing her black sunglasses.

"You must be Hinata, Tsunade-sama's been expecting you," Shizune said as she led the girls to Tsunade's door. She knocked. No response. Knocked again. Still no response. "Tsunade-sama? ... Tsunade-sama? ……. Tsunade-sama!?" Shizune then opened the door and walked in followed by the girls.

"Not again," Sakura said with a sigh.

"How in the world did she become principal?" Tenten asked to no one in particular.

"What? What is it?" Hinata asked, pointing the camera straight ahead, which means she was recording Tsunade at her desk.

"Tsunade-sama is sleeping on the job again," Sakura said.

"And she's been drinking sake …. again," Tenten said. Shizune smile apologetically at the girls and went to Tsunade, and started shaking her awake.

"Tsunade-sama! Wake UP!" Suddenly he woman sleeping on her desk swung her fist, Shizune dodged it, and her fist hit the wall leaving a huge hole in it. Hinata heard the fist hitting the wall and pieces of it falling to the floor. She was shocked while Shizune, Sakura and Tenten didn't even flinch.

"Shizune! Why did you wake me?!" Tsunade shouted, amazingly sober.

"The new student Hinata Hyuuga is here Tsunade-sama," Shizune responded as she left the office. The girls heard the bell ring. While Shizune was leaving a small pink pig, wearing a burgundy vest, and a necklace of green pearls, walked in. The pig started sniffing around Hinata.

"Huh?" Hinata pointed her camera downward and saw a small outline. "Who's this?"

"That's Tonton, Tsunade-sama's pet pig." Sakura said.

"Oink oink" Tonton responded. He then started sniffing around the sports bag.

"Oink! Oink!" he screeched as he ran toward Tsunade and hid under the desk.

"I think he's afraid of Kyuubi," Tenten said.

"Who's Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked.

"He's my helper," Hinata said as she put the v.cam down on the desk and reached into her sports bag. She brought a bundle of fur out.

"Wow wow!"

"He's harmless really," Sakura said.

"He's a -" Tsunade was cut off when the door opened and three people came in. The first boy was slightly taller than the other two. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing the guys' uniform, with the hanging loosely around his neck. The second person was a girl, the shortest of the three, with dirty blonde hair, blue – green eyes, wearing the girls' uniform with fishnet stockings. The final person was a boy with red hair; teal eyes covered by eyeliner, almost like a tanuki, a red tattoo of love in kanji on the left side of his forehead, and no eyebrows. He had the uniform, except with no tie on.

"Well, didn't expect to see you so soon Hinata-nee-chan," the brown haired boy said.

"That voice," Hinata said as she turned to face the 3 outlines at the door. "It can't be …… Kankuro-nii-san?" The boy nodded. It was silent for a while.

"You baka! Don't you remember she's blind! She can't see you nod your head!" The girl shouted.

"Temari-nee-chan!" Hinata shouted and ran toward the outline of the girl and hugged her.

"Good to see you Hinata-nee-chan," Temari said. Hinata let go and hugged Kankuro.

"What about me?" the last boy asked,

"Tanuki-nii-san!" Hinata shouted as she hugged him.

"Hinata who are they?" Tenten asked.

"Oh Tenten Sakura, these are the No Sabaku triplets, Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara aka Tanuki."

"You mean thee No Sabaku triplets heirs to the No Sabaku corp.?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, guys these are my friends Tenten and Sakura," she told them.

"Oh yeah. Hinata-nee-chan always talked about you guys when she lived with us in America." Temari said.

"You were living with them Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah, her dad didn't want her to be alone, and asked us to take care of her," Kankuro said messing up Hinata's hair.

"Ahem," Tsunade said as she stood walked around her desk and handed Kankuro, Temari, Gaara and Hinata each a piece of paper. "Now that you all have gotten acquainted, I'm Tsunade the principal, and these are your schedules. Now Hinata, I see you already have a helper, but you need someone that knows the school ok?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"Ok then you will find your helper in your homeroom. Kakashi will tell you who it is."

"Come on Kyuubi-kun," Hinata said. Kyuubi jumped down from the desk, camera in his mouth, and climbed up Hinata's side and went into the sports bag. The six teens then left the office and walked towards their homeroom, room 101.

Earlier in Room 101. The bell rang.

"Hey Neji, Sasuke, over here," Naruto shouted as he waved a hand to signal for Neji and Sasuke to in the desk by him, Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto was sitting on one of the chairs of the two-person desk, hi feet up on the other chair. Kiba and Shikamaru were behind him. The three boys were wearing the uniform, but Naruto had his tie tied around his forehead with a long part hanging down the left side of his face. A black jacket with orange stripes going up the arms was hanging behind his chair. Kiba didn't have his tie on; instead Akamaru was wearing it as a collar, while he was sleeping underneath Kiba's grey jacket on the desk. Shikamaru had his tie tied around his left arm.

"Hey guys," Neji said. Sasuke gave a curt nod. They sat on the desk next to Naruto's desk.

"So have you met the girl you're suppose to guide?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, but I just hope she's not a nutcase. Tsunade-baa-chan did say she had a special need." Naruto said.

"Here comes trouble," Shikamaru said as he put his hands behind his head, and leaned back into his chair. A girl with long light white blonde hair in a high ponytail, with a long right bang covering her right light blue eye, was walking toward the guys.

"Hello there," the girl said as she stood in front of Sasuke.

"What so you want Ino?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"None of your business baka?" Ino said as she faced Sasuke with a flirty grin. "Hi my name's Ino Yamanaka, heir to the Yamanaka corp.," she said trying to impress Sasuke. It didn't work.

"Yamanaka huh?" Sasuke said. Ino nodded. "Not impressed," he continued, "Since I am the heir to Uchiha corp., which is in second place to the most profitable companies in Japan and America, while Yamanaka is in tenth place."

"S-Sa-Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino said stunned.

"Yes, now Yamanaka take your big mouth and bigger ego, get out of my face and don't bother me," Sasuke said giving Ino an Uchiha glare, then turning in his chair giving his back to her. Ino walked away pissed.

"Kiba stop staring, it's troublesome ……. And you're drooling." Shikamaru said.

"Shut up Shika," Kiba said wiping his mouth.

"I really can't believe you like her," Neji said shaking his head.

"Wait you like the snobby princess, Kiba?" Sasuke asked, trying to stop smiling.

"Yeah."

"Why? She seems like a bitch to me."

"Because I don't think that's how she really is, it's all an act." Kiba said, turning in his chair to look at her. Too bad she saw and flipped him off. Kiba turned back to the guys.

"What a bitch," Naruto whispered. Suddenly a man with silver hair, a mask hiding the bottom half of his face, and a headband covering his left eye wearing a blue button up shirt, black slacks, with a belt and black shoes.

"Yo," he said, lifting his hand up, his visible right eye becoming an upside down U, meaning he was smiling.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Today we have 5 new students," Kakashi said completely ignoring Naruto. "And I see that one of them is already here. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hn." Sasuke said standing up. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I moved here from Tokyo after my mother married Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji's father. So he and his two sisters are my step siblings. I also have a brother, Itachi." He finished and sat back down.

"Interesting," Kakashi said still smiling.

Knock! Knock! The classroom door opened to reveal Tenten and Sakura.

"Nice of you to join us girls," Kakashi said sitting in his chair at his desk.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, we were picking up the other new students." Tenten said. She and Sakura stepped aside to let the triplets in.

"Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom and apparently Algebra teacher as well," Kakashi said as he looked at the schedules handed to him. "Now if you would please introduce yourselves."

"Hey!" Temari stepped up in front of the class followed by her brothers. "My name is Temari No Sabaku." The students gasped, even the 5 guys were surprised. "I'm the heir to No Sabaku corp. and so are my brothers Kankuro and Gaara," she continued pointing to each. "We are triplets. I'm the oldest by two and five minutes. Kankuro is second, and Gaara's the baby," she pinched Gaara's cheek and got a death glare. "Hehe …. I know we look nothing alike. I guess that's it."

"Ok you may take your seats."

Gaara and Kankuro sat on the desk behind Neji and Sasuke. Temari took a seat on the left side of the desk closest to the door.

"Who's the last new student?" Kiba asked.

"And where's the student that I have to guide?" Naruto asked.

'Wait, Naruto said that the student he's supposed to help has a special need. Hinata's the only new student that's blind. So that means Naruto's Hinata's new guide!' Neji thought. He looked at Sasuke who had also figured it out.

"Not good huh?"

"No duh!" Neji said as he looked to Tenten and Sakura. Apparently they hadn't figured it out. 'Of course, they don't know Naruto's suppose to be the guide.'

"Well girls where's the other student?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh she's just outside I'll get her," Sakura said and stepped outside. Couple of seconds later, "Um… Tenny."

"Yeah?"

"I can't find her."

"What!" Tenten shouted as she ran outside. 2 minutes later out in the hall, everyone heard Tenten say, "Sunny! Don't scare us like."

"We thought we lost you," Sakura added.

'Sunny? Why does that name sound familiar? Oh yeah I remember Sakura and Tenten calling someone that, but who?' Naruto thought feeling troubled for not remembering the person. The door opened and Sakura and Tenten walked in pulling another girl wearing sunglasses, and carrying a backpack and sports bag by the arms.

'Hey! That's the girl I saved! ….. Wow she's beautiful.' Naruto thought.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom and Algebra teacher." He said looking at her schedule. "Now please introduce yourself." Sakura and Tenten lead the girl to the front of the class.

"Guys I don't need help," she said.

"Yes you do," they said in unison. Sakura and Tenten then sat in the last desk at the front in front of two other girls.

"Um …. My name's Hinata Hyuuga."

'No…. it can't be! ….. Hinata!?' Naruto thought.

"I'm the heir to Hyuuga corp. I was living in America for the past three years, and now I'm glad I'm back in Konoha with my new family. Kakashi-sensei…"

"Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama said that you would tell me who my guide is."

'No No No No,' Naruto repeated again and again in his mind.

"Oh yes. Your guide is Naruto Uzumaki."

'No …..' Hinata thought as her eyes widened behind the sunglasses.

"Oh no," the two girls whispered.

"Shit," the two guys whispered.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,' Naruto and Hinata repeated in their heads over and over again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was chapter 4.

Please review.

See ya,

LWF


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

'_**Blah' **_animals talking

Recap:

"_Oh yes. Your guide is Naruto Uzumaki."_

'_No …..' Hinata thought as her eyes widened behind the sunglasses._

"_Oh no," the two girls whispered._

"_Shit," the two guys whispered._

'_NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,' Naruto and Hinata repeated in their heads over and over again._

Chapter 5

"Hinata, now that you know who your guide is, can you please tell me why you need one?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I don't really need one since I already have one." Hinata let out three high pitched whistles. A streak of red fur was seen shooting out of the bag and wrapping itself around her shoulders.

"Wow wow."

"Everyone this is Kyuubi-kun." The girls in the room were saying 'Kawaii', while the guys were saying cool. Except one.

"Imouto-chan! That's a fox! It's a wild animal! Get it away from you!" Neji shouted hysterically.

'Nice surprise,' Sasuke thought as he watched his step-brother shout.

"Relax Neji-nii-san. Kyuubi-kun has all is shots besides otousan sent him to me after the accident. He's like a seeing-eye fox." Hinata explained as the red fox looked around. He had amber eyes, white muzzle, chest, stomach, black paws, black tipped ears, and a bushy white tipped tail. Kyuubi was also wearing a black collar with a tag that read Kyuubi. Hinata then grabbed a leash out of her sports bag and clipped it on Kyuubi's collar.

"Why do you need a seeing-eye fox?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh …. It's because I'm sort of blind," Hinata said taking of her sunglasses revealing almost lifeless eyes.

"Wait what do you mean sort of?" Someone asked.

"It means that I can still see some things, but only their outlines. Sometimes I can see an object sometimes I can't. And I can get a picture of something in my head if I concentrate long enough and use my sense of touch. But like I said before sometimes I can't see the objects and run into things and hurt 

myself. Which is why I have Kyuubi-kun, then again sometimes he's asleep and I still cause myself pain," Hinata said while Kyuubi looked down in shame. Some students laughed.

"Ok now that introductions are over Hinata you can take a seat by Naruto."

"Ok. Kyuubi-kun lead the way," Hinata put Kyuubi down, but the little fox didn't move.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, Kyuubi-kun doesn't know who Naruto is so he doesn't know where to go."

"Oh my mistake," Kakashi said as he lead Hinata to the chair by Naruto. Once there Kyuubi started sniffing Naruto. He then looked up at him. "Wow wow?" Kyuubi asked, meaning _**'are you Naruto?'**_

Naruto looked down at the fox. "Uh…. Yes?"

Kyuubi then tugged on the leash. "Wow!" meaning _**'You can sit down Hinata-chan'**_.

"Thank you Kyuubi-kun," Hinata said as she sat and Kyuubi went back into the sports bag, which she put on the floor. Naruto looked ahead at the board; he was both stunned and angered. Stunned because Hinata was back! Angered because his friends, two of which are relatives of her, didn't tell him that HINATA WAS BACK!

"Um …. How are you Uzumaki-san?"

"Fine. But don't call me that." Naruto said he felt strange when she did.

"Uzumaki-kun?"

"No."

"Naruto-san?" No response only a glare.

"You're glaring at me aren't you?" Naruto was surprised she knew.

"How did you know?"

"I don't need to see to feel the aura around you change …. What about Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah whatever," Naruto said hiding the fact that he felt better when she called him that. After a while he got lost in his own thoughts. 'What do I do? She probably hates me for what happened …… maybe I should pretend like nothing did happen. Yeah that's what I'll do. Phew, good thing I'll only see her at school or else it'll be harder.'

"Hey Naruto what's your schedule?" Kiba asked. He, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke had already compared schedules.

"That reminds me," Naruto said, "Hinata; Tsunade-baa-chan said you and I have all the same classes so listen ok."

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" She asked.

"Yeah that's what Naruto calls Tsunade-sama," Neji explained.

"As I was going to say we have:"

Schedule:

Period Room# Teacher Subject

HR 101 Kakashi Hatake

1 101 Kakashi Hatake Algebra

2 127 Iruka Umino English

3 223 Asuma Sarutobi History

4 West Gym Anko Mitarashi P.E.

5 328 Ebisu 3rd Yr. Spanish

6 10 Kurenai Yuhi Music

"Troublesome, we have all the same classes. What a drag I'm stuck with you for the whole seven and a half hours." Shikamaru said.

"Tanuki-nii-san? Kankuro-nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Right here Hinata-nee-chan," Kankuro said lifting his hand up.

"Oh what classes do you have?"

"Same as you," Gaara responded.

"Imouto-chan, how do you know them?" Neji asked.

"I've known Tanuki-nii-san, Kankuro-nii-san and Temari-nee-chan for 3 years. I lived with them while in America."

"Tanuki-nii-san?" Naruto asked.

"That's Hinata-nee-chan's nickname for otouto here," Kankuro said pointing to Gaara, who gave him a death glare. Gaara turned his head to the right and noticed a girl with short brown hair that reached shoulder length, and two bangs parted in the middle framing her forehead, stopping at eye length. She had black eyes, and was wearing a long-sleeved button up shirt, instead of a short-sleeved like the other 

girls. The girl was staring at him. The girl then noticed he was staring back at her, looked at him for another half a second and put her head down a bright blush on her peach colored cheeks. Gaara turned his head back to the guys and Hinata thinking, 'She's strange.'

The bell rang, meaning the end of homeroom.

"Whoever doesn't have this class next may leave." Kakashi said looking up from a little orange book he was reading. Random people left. Only the 7 guys, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, the two girls sitting behind them, Temari, Ino and 3 of her followers remained. Other people where coming in too. The bell ringing had woken up Akamaru and Kyuubi. Akamaru yawned, stretched, and gave a bark meaning, _**'Hello!'**_

"Naruto-kun what barked? Was it Kyuubi-kun?" Hinata asked.

"No," Kiba answered, "It was my dog Akamaru." Akamaru barked again saying hello to the new stranger.

"A dog? Oh no this isn't good," Hinata said.

"Why? What's wrong Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

His answer came in the form of a menacing growl. Kyuubi had picked up the scent of dog and jumped up on the table. His fur was bristled, and he was bearing his sharp teeth. Akamaru also started growling.

'_**What's a mutt like you doing here?!' **_Kyuubi said. Only he and Akamaru understood each other everyone else just heard growling.

'_**I could ask you the same thing trickster!' **_Akamaru responded.

"Kyuubi calm down," Hinata said completely serious.

"You too Akamaru," Kiba said.

'_**You're lucky my mistress is here pup or else I would rip you to shreds.'**_

'_**As if you could kit.'**_

Both animals calmed down, but their bodies were still tense, ready to attack.

"Sigh, foxes and dogs, man-made enemies, how troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Is there a problem here children?" Kakashi said walking up to them, book still in hand.

"Yes it seems that Akamaru and Kyuubi don't like each other," Neji said.

"Aah, I see."

"Maybe I should move," Hinata said standing. "I'll go sit by Temari, I don't see and outline next to her."

"I'll help Hinata move her things," Kakashi said picking up her bags and walking to the other desk.

"Hey Hinata when the bell rings stay in your seat, I'll go and get you ok?" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she walked to the other desk, Kyuubi in her arms.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said.

"You're welcome," Kakashi said as he went to go sit back at his desk.

Tenten, Sakura and Temari compared schedules with Hinata and found out they had all the same classes. Then they introduced her to the two other girls, who also had all their classes.

"Hinata, this is Matsuri Tomoshibi," Sakura said. The girl that had been staring at Gaara waved with her hand so that Hinata could know which was her outline, and said "Hello."

"And this is Hannya Kitai," Tenten said. Hannya said "Hey" and also put up her hand in a waving position. Hannya has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, with ice blue highlights, and equally ice blue eyes. She was also wearing ice blue stockings with her uniform.

"Kitai?" Hinata said, "Are you related to Dr. Toshiro Kitai in America?"

"Yes, he's my father, why?" Hannya answered.

"Oh it's becau-" Hinata was cut off when the door to the classroom opened, and everyone looked to see who it was.

"ANIKI!?" was all that was heard.

"Hinata your oldest brother is here and your other brother Sasuke is freaking out," Sakura explained.

"Oh so those are your brothers too Hinata-nee-chan?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Hinata looked at Itachi's outline at the door. "Aniki why are you here?"

"Well imouto-chan this is my new job I'm a teachers' assistant, or T.A. for short." Itachi said with a smile. "Isn't it great I get to spend time with three of my younger siblings."

"I have a better idea aniki," Sasuke said, "Why don't you get back in your car, drive two miles down the road, go to Konoha Junior High, apply for a job there, and torture Hanabi, not me!"

"Torture? …. Oh you mean like this," Itachi said taking out a photo wallet, and tossing it to Sakura. She caught it and opened it.

"Hinata take out your camera trust me you're gonna want to record this." She said. Hinata did just that, Matsuri, Hannya, Tenten, and Temari crowded around Sakura.

"What is it?" Hinata asked recording.

"Sasuke's butt naked baby pictures!" 4 of the girls shouted. All the girls were laughing, even Hinata since they were describing the pics. 'Can't wait to see them after the operation.' She thought.

"Enough!" Sasuke shouted, snatching the wallet from Sakura's hands. No one saw his eyes flash red. The girls were still giggling, as Sasuke walked back to his seat stuffing the wallet in his pants pocket, muttering things about bastard brothers and soon being an only child.

"Ok class settle down," Kakashi said standing next to Itachi, "As you have guessed this is my T.A. Itachi Uchiha, who's also the older brother of Sasuke and step-brother of Neji and Hinata. Now I want you all to do the 20 questions in your textbooks in page 54. After you are done and have placed it on my desk you are free to do anything you want just don't make a mess." He and Itachi went walking to their desks. Itachi's desk was next to Kakashi's. He then gave Itachi an Algebra textbook. Itachi gave a nod and walked toward his little sister.

"Imouto."

"Yes aniki?"

"Here this is an Algebra book in brail, it's yours."

"Thanks aniki, I was wondering how I was gonna pass this class."

Itachi walked back to his desk. From there he saw Kakashi was reading a little orange book.

"I see you read the Icha Icha Paradise books as well," Itachi said taking a little golden book out of his black jacket. The spine of the book said, 'Icha Icha Paradise: Special Limited Edition'

"Th-tha-that's," Kakashi sputtered.

"The special limited edition. I have two," Itachi said pulling out another. "You can have this one Kakashi-senpai." He continued tossing the book to Kakashi. Kakashi held the book like it was the most fragile thing in the world. He carefully opened it and his visible eye was replaced by a heart. After that the 13 innocent students in the front two rows only heard giggling from the two men.

'Pervs,' they all thought.

For the next 10 minutes, it was silent, except for the giggling, until Hinata stood up and with Kyuubi's help went to Kakashi's desk. She placed her paper with her complete work on his desk.

"What you're done. I didn't except anyone to be done for another 20 minutes." Kakashi said.

"Well I'm just really good with numbers," Hinata said.

After 20 minutes everyone was done and doing their own thing. Naruto was talking about Ramen until Sasuke said, "Shut up dobe."

"What did you call me teme?"

"Idiots," Neji said.

"Troublesome."

"You said it." Kiba said. Akamaru, Gaara and Kankuro agreeing.

With the girls.

"Hey Hinata-nee-chan how are you dealing with Naruto?" Temari asked. She already knew the problems between the two, so did Gaara and Kankuro. Matsuri and Hannya just looked confused.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hinata asked knowing they were wondering.

"Hai," they said. For the next 5 minutes the whole story came pouring out.

"That's awful," Matsuri said.

"So how are you dealing with it?" Hannya asked.

"Well to me it seems like he wants to pretend like it never happened so if that's what he wants I'll do the same, to make him happy," Hinata said sadness evident on her face.

"Ooh what's the little blind girl sad about?" a voice by Hannya said.

"What do you want Ino-pig!?" Sakura snapped.

"To see why little blind girl is sad forehead girl."

"Scram Ino none of us want you here," Tenten said twirling a chain on her finger daring Ino to try something.

"Whatever. So what's the problem blind eyes," Ino said dragging out every syllable, saying everything slowly.

"I'm blind, you don't need to talk to me like that, I'm not retarded like you," Hinata said.

"Why you," Ino said as she extended her hand to slap Hinata. However she never did.

"You better back of Yamanaka before you get hurt," Matsuri snarled, standing giving Ino a glare. Now Ino was more scared, not only was her arm being held in a strong painful grip by Hannya, her hand being crushed by Temari, Sakura standing in front of her green eyes now almost black, and Tenten on her side, holding the chain around Ino's neck, ready to tighten it, but the quietest girls in class was threatening and glaring at her.

"Is there a problem girls?" Itachi said glaring at Ino.

"No aniki, Ino was just leaving." Hinata said. The girls let go and Ino walked away vowing to get revenge on Hinata.

"Wow," six guys said, while one looked over at Ino.

"Jeez, thanks for your help guys," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Naruto aren't you suppose to be taking care of her?" Hannya asked.

"My punishment is to escort her around school, not protect her." He said in monotone.

"But friends are suppose to protect their friends, aren't they?" Matsuri asked. They all waited for Naruto's answer but never got it, since the bell to end first period rand. The students got up and left for 2nd period. Outside the classroom Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Hannya, and Matsuri were waiting. Naruto came out one hand on his chin and the other in his jacket pocket.

"I've been thinking," he said.

"That's a first," Kiba said.

Naruto sent him a glare, "that," he continued, but was interrupted by Kankuro.

"Didn't you forget some-?"

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted as he rushed back into the classroom. He came out dragging Hinata by the arm, then walked ahead of the others.

"One," Kankuro finished, while everyone sweatdropped.

"This is gonna be a long day," Gaara said.

--

Done with ch. 5. Please Review!

See ya,

LWF


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter.

The titles and artist of the songs will be placed at the end.

'_**Blah'**_- Animals talking

_Blah_ – Naruto singing

Chapter 6

"The list I am currently passing out has the titles and authors of the books you must read if you hope to pass the end of the year exam." Iruka said as he walked up and down the rows of students. The six girls and seven guys were sitting in the last two rows which held seven seats each row. Unfortunately Ino was sitting in the same place next to Sakura, and the tension was thick. Fortunately the bell to end second period and start Nutrition rang.

"Glad to be out of there," Sasuke said to the guys, "the hate between Ino and Sakura-chan was starting to suffocate me."

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura said standing behind Sasuke, the girls in back of her. Except Hinata, she was still waiting for Naruto. "When did you start calling me that?" Sakura asked a light blush on her cheeks.

"Uh….. uh….. It was an accident, a slip of tongue; I mean why would I call you that. It's not like I like you, I could never like you." Sasuke said pretending to laugh.

"Oh…. I-I see," Sakura said and ran toward the exit. Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, and Hannya ran after her, but not before glaring at Sasuke. Once the girls left Sasuke started banging his head on the wall.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he repeated over and over.

"Hey, hurting yourself won't do any good," Kankuro said turning Sasuke away from the wall.

"But I'm such an idiot. I always say the wrong things to her!"

"Girls are troublesome, leave it at that." Shikamaru said.

"I can't. I've never had a problem with girls before, but Sakura….she's I don't know…."

"Different from all the other girls you have met, you feel strange when you're around her and don't know how to act in her presence, which is why you accidently make a jerk out of yourself."

"Whoa …. Gaara, never heard you talk like that," Kankuro said to the red head. Silence.

"Come on guys, let's go to the quad," Neji said leading the way to the exit.

With Naruto and Hinata …..

Hinata was standing outside the classroom, waiting. Kyuubi had been taken by Tenten to give him something to eat. Naruto was inside talking to Iruka.

"Naruto I want you to quit this band thing and focus on your studies," she heard Iruka say.

"No," she heard Naruto respond.

"Son -" Iruka was cut off.

"Don't call me that! You're not my father, you'll never be!" Hinata heard Naruto shout. She leaned back on a wall.

'Iruka-sensei can't be his father. Naruto-kun's an orphan ….. May-' she never finished her thought since the _door_ she was leaning against opened and she was falling backwards. Hinata closed her eyes waiting to meet the hard old floor. But she only felt arms covered in leather wrap around her waist. 'This feels familiar.' She thought.

"Can't you be more careful?"

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata shouted/asked as she escaped his grasp with a full blown blush. Naruto slightly smiled.

"Come on, everyone else is probably waiting." He grabbed her by the elbow and led her to the exit.

Outside in the quad the other 11 were seated in the grass in a sort of circle, girls on the left, guys on the right, backpacks in the middle, and food lying in trays around them. Kyuubi was walking around getting everyone's scent in his memory. Akamaru watched Kyuubi closely. Naruto took a seat by Kiba, and Hinata by Sakura. After Hinata took out her v.cam and started recording everyone.

"So how do you guys like school so far?" Hinata asked.

"It's troublesome, like always." Shikamaru said.

"Will you stop saying that word?!" Temari shouted.

"….Troublesome girl," Shikamaru said while Temari glared at him.

"Ok…. Well I can't wait until Fox Four performs during fourth period." Kiba said.

"Fox Four?" Hinata, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro asked.

"Yeah that's the name of my band," Naruto said, smiling a rare true smile. Luckily Hinata got it on tape.

"So what songs are you gonna perform?" Hannya asked.

"That's a surprise, they are completely new songs," Naruto said. Kyuubi walked up to Naruto and started hitting him with his paw.

"Imouto-chan."

"Yes Neji-nii-san?"

"I was wondering if we could use Kyuubi as a mascot since we are Fox Four …… and it seems like Naruto and Kyuubi are getting along quite well." Neji said, everyone, including Hinata with the v.cam, turned to Naruto who had a foxy smile like Kyuubi, as he threw pieces of cinnamon buns up in the air for Kyuubi to catch. Akamaru started to whine.

"Sorry Akamaru, you can't eat cinnamon buns, remember last time?" Kiba said to the four year old pup.

'_**Ha! My mistress lets me eat anything I want,'**_ Kyuubi taunted, _**'I win.'**_

'_**You've won the battle but not the war,'**_ Akamaru said as he settled down for a nap inside Kiba's jacket.

"Hey Neji if Fox Four is gonna have auditions for two new members won't you have to change your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess, but we'll deal with that later," Neji said.

"Why didn't you guys tell us that you were having auditions? I wanna tryout," Tenten said.

"Me too," Sakura, Matsuri and Hannya said together.

"NO!" the members of Fox Four shouted, Hinata just kept recording.

"Why can't they? Hey, I wanna tryout too," Temari said.

"NO!" this time Gaara and Kankuro had shouted.

"Why not?" Matsuri asked. The six guys that shouted looked at each other.

"You really want us to tell you?"

The girls nodded.

"You can't sing," the 6 guys said together. Hinata gasped and was recording the girl's reaction. If looks could kill the guys would be dead 10x over, including poor innocent Sasuke.

RING! End of Nutrition, 7 minutes to get to third. The guys even innocent Sasuke grabbed their bags, and after crashing into each other and stumbling ran toward their classroom. The 5 very pissed girls grabbed their bags and were about to take off after them, but were stunned in surprise when they saw Naruto running back to them, grabbing Hinata by the arms, pulling her to her feet and then running back to the guys with Hinata, and Kyuubi at his heels. Tenten, Temari, Sakura, Matsuri, and Hannya looked at each other and then back at Naruto and Hinata, and let out an "Awwwwwww kawaii!" After they ran to class before they were late.

During third period history with Asuma Sarutobi all that happened, was that Ino had all the same classes as them. This didn't please anyone, well except Kiba. Hinata was being friendly teased by her friends over the fact that Naruto went back for her, even if it meant getting the crap beat out of him. And Fox Four were just impatient to get out of class and perform, which annoyed the hell out of Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke.

Finally the bell rang. Neji kissed Tenten, and rushed out of the room followed by Kiba and Shikamaru. Naruto gave a note to Sakura saying that they were excused from class, the names of the students, and signed by Tsunade.

"Give the note to Anko-sensei," he instructed, "and this time Hinata, these guys will be escorting you ok." He then started to run.

"Good luck Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out.

"Come on we better get to the front of the west gym," Kankuro said.

In three minutes they were in front of the west gym, where a young woman with purple hair in a short spiky ponytail, with black eyes, wearing a white shirt, black shorts, and black and white running shoes was standing.

"Ok you maggots!" she shouted to be heard by the 40 students. "I am going to take row now and then we are going to go to the assembly!" As Anko finished talking Sakura walked up to her and gave her the note. When she was walking back to her friends, Sakura saw something that she didn't want to see.

"Damnit!" She hissed to herself.

"You guys," she said once she got to everyone else, "The Sound Gang's in our class." Matsuri, Hannya, Tenten, and Sasuke looked worried.

"The who?" Kankuro asked.

"Some gang that's always causing trouble. They even almost hit Hinata with their car this morning."

"What!?" Gaara shouted as he looked at the Sound Gang with the intent to kill. He started walking toward them until he was stopped. Gaara looked down at his right hand to see it being held in between Matsuri's smaller ones. He suddenly felt calmer.

"Don't," he heard Matsuri say, "They could hurt you."

"She's right Gaara, there's a lot of them," Tenten said. Gaara calmed down, but was still glaring at them. Matsuri let go of his hand with a red blush on her face.

"Earlier you told me that there were new members, who are they?" Hinata asked.

"They are Karin, Zaku, Kin, Dosu, Jugo, and Suigetsu. They're all 16," Sakura listed.

"Don't forget Kabuto, who's a T.A. here like Itachi," Hannya added.

"Then as long as we steer clear of them we'll be ok, right?" Temari asked.

"I wish, but they always seem to want to cause trouble for Naruto and his friends, which is us," Sakura explained.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"We don't know," Matsuri said, worry in her voice.

"C'mon let's not let this ruin the fact that Fox Four's gonna perform. We gotta support those guys," Hannya said trying to lighten up the mood. It worked.

Meanwhile the Sound Gang was having their own conversation.

"I can't believe we have to go see that baka's stupid little band perform at this useless assembly," Tayuya said.

"Yeah, what a waste of time," Dosu, a boy with white bandages covering his body, except for one black eye.

"I don't mind watching them, they're hot," Kin, a girl with long black hair and black eyes said.

"None of them are as hot as Sasuke-kun," Karin, the girl that flirted with Sasuke on week earlier, said.

"God! Will you stop talking about that guy its annoying!" Kidomaru shouted.

"It seems like someone's jealous," Ukon said, standing next to a smirking Sakon.

"Kimimaro it seem that the guy with the red hair is angry at us," Jirobo said looking over at a glaring Gaara.

"Want me to take care of him Kimimaro? I wanna see how much blood he has" Suigetsu, a boy with short white hair, and grey eyes said, as he took out a pocket knife, from his pants pocket.

"Blood!" Jugo, the tallest one with orange hair, shouted with a crazed looked in his eye. Luckily no one else heard the outcry. Kimimaro, now looking even paler, put his arm on Jugo's chest, stopping him from going to kill Gaara.

"Suigetsu, you know better that to mention the b-word in front of him," Kimimaro said, while Suigetsu just smiled, showing pointed, shark like teeth.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" They heard Anko shout.

"Here!" Hinata answered.

"Hinata? Brother, wasn't that the name of the girl Naruto-baka said you could have?" Ukon asked.

"Yes she is. And it looks like she's grown even more," Sakon said trailing his eyes up and down Hinata's hourglass figure.

"She's hot," Zaku a boy with black hair, and black eyes said.

"Don't even think about it she's mine." Sakon said. Tayuya's eyes grew darker as she looked away from Sakon, who was still staring intently at Hinata. 'Why…' she thought.

Hinata shuddered. "What's wrong Hinata?" Matsuri asked going to her side.

"I-I feel like someone's staring at me. A-and it's creepy." The group looked around to see who was the one staring.

"It's that guy. The one with the pale blue hair and red bead necklace," Kankuro said.

"Sakon," Sakura said. She looked at Tenten, eyes widen with worry. Tenten was also worried. Matsuri, Hannya, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, and Sasuke looked confused.

"Sakon, why is he staring at me?" Hinata asked.

"Who knows? He's strange, don't worry," Sakura said trying to play it off as nothing. Hinata believed her and felt better. Tenten looked at the confused six, 'We'll tell you later' she mouthed to them. They nodded.

"Ok maggots, let's go!" Anko shouted, finally done with row call.

5 minutes later the nine were seated in the middle section, in the middle row, perfect view of the stage. The row seated 15 people so they were seated random student, random, student, Gaara, Matsuri, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Hannya, Kankuro, random student, and another random student. The auditorium lights went off, except for the spotlight on the microphone, where Tsunade stood in front of.

"Welcome back juniors and seniors of Konoha High…." Tsunade then talked about the main events going on that year:

October – 31st Halloween Dance

November – 19 – 23 Thanksgiving Break

December – 14th Winter Ball; 14 – Jan.4 Winter Break

January – 7th Back to School

February – 14th Valentine's Day Dance

March – 7th Spring Formal

April – 21st – 25th Spring Break

June – 20th Last day of School

"Hey Hinata get your camera out so you can record the performance."

"Way ahead of you Sasuke-nii-san," Hinata said pulling the v.cam out. Sasuke helped her adjust it to get a perfect view of stage.

"You're a good brother," Sakura said, looking ahead at the stage. Sasuke was about to say something, but decided to keep quiet, smile, look ahead, and enjoy the show.

"Now students Fox Four is going to wrap up the assembly by performing 2 new songs," Tsunade said. She walked off stage, then the red curtain was pulled up and Fox Four was standing there on stage ready. Naruto was in front of a microphone, holding a black and orange electric guitar. Neji was to his right with a white and black electric guitar. Kiba was to Naruto's left, a grey and black bass guitar in his hands. Shikamaru was behind and across from Naruto, sitting behind a green and black drum set. So they were in a diamond formation. Naruto looked up at the students, his eyes immediately locked on Hinata's face, which was somewhat hidden by the v.cam. He remembered that when he rushed out of the room she shouted 'Good luck Naruto-kun!' He smiled and got the mic in his right hand, his left holding the neck of the guitar.

"How y'all doing?" he asked the crowd. His response was the girls screaming.

"Good well we are gonna perform 2 new songs. The first is called No More Secrets. Hope you enjoy." Naruto put the mic back on the stand. Shikamaru picked up his drum sticks and said, "Troublesome… 1, 2, 3." He and Kiba started playing, and then joined by Naruto and Neji. Naruto started singing.

_I live the days of war  
I live in nights of love  
I suffer to survive  
I gotta gotta gotta stay alive  
I hear the battle cries  
The fists are in the sky  
I know what I'm fighting for..._

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_This is a call to arms  
It's time to go to war  
It's time to rant and rave  
Gotta gotta gotta make a change  
Down on the devil street  
Is where everybody meets  
I know what I'm fighting for..._

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_Yeah! What goes around comes around baby!  
You'll get yours one day, that's right!_

_I want it all I want it now!  
Make no mistake, give it to me straight..._

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies _

_Lies, Lies, LIES!_

_No more secrets no more lies  
See right through your alibis  
Take a look into my eyes  
No more secrets no more lies_

_Yeah! What goes around comes around baby!  
You'll get yours one day, that's right!_

Naruto stopped singing and everyone started cheering.

"Another song about death and war," Sakura said.

"But it was good Sakura, right Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Yep," Tenten responded.

"The second song is called Born with Nothing Die with Everything. Hit it guys," Naruto said as he started playing. Shikamaru joined followed by Kiba and Neji. Naruto started singing.

_Fed-up  
Tired  
Sick and twisted  
One-man army  
I'm enlisted  
Trust yourself trust no one else  
Fuck a hero be yourself  
And I don't need your lousy hand-out  
Clenched fists i'll fight my way out  
Fight my way out  
Fight my way out_

People wake up and sing along  
I trust no one  
My trust is gone

Born with nothing  
Die with everything (2x)  
Yeah!

_In a daze  
These days go by  
Faster and faster I speed through life  
Now I've got to take control  
Of my mental and my physical  
Never sheltered from life's hard storms  
I was cold but now I am warm  
Inside I'm warm  
Now I am warm._

People wake up, and sing along,  
I trust no one-my trust is gone!  
Born with nothing  
Die with everything (2x)  
Yeah!

_Searching and finding the truth inside myself (2x)  
Inside myself_

Searching  
Finding  
Truth

Fed-up  
Tired  
Sick and twisted  
One-man army  
I'm enlisted  
Trust yourself trust no one else  
Fuck a hero be yourself  
And I don't need your lousy hand-out  
Clenched fists i'll fight my way out  
Fight my way out  
Fight my way out

Born with nothing and  
Die with everything (4x)

My soul was starving  
I was born with nothing  
I'll die with everything

Born with nothing and  
Die with everything (4x)

Fox Four wrapped it up and the guys applauded, while the girls screamed.

"I take it you liked them." More screaming. "Ok I have one more announcement before you all leave. Fox Four is having auditions for a keyboard player and female singer. If you want to try out there will be flyers around school tomorrow with more information."

The bell for the end of fourth period rang, and everyone filed out of the auditorium. The 9 students went to the back door of the auditorium to wait for their friends.

"Hey you guys were awesome!" Temari shouted.

"Thanks, let's go get some lunch!" Naruto shouted. As they were about to leave Tsunade appeared at the door.

"Naruto, Hinata, I would like to talk to both of you," she said.

"We'll meet you guys at the cafeteria," Neji said as he and everyone else started walking. Hinata handed Kyuubi to Matsuri. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the arm and led her to Tsunade.

"So ….." she began.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang had made it to the cafeteria. Once they had their food and where seated in a table that could easily seat 22 people Sasuke said to Tenten, "So are you gonna tell us?"

"Tell us what?" Kiba asked.

"For you and Shikamaru to understand we have to explain from the beginning," Tenten said, "So….."

"Tenten!" Sakura said, "We don't have an hour ok?! Neji you explain it." For the next 5 minutes Neji covered the main points of Naruto and Hinata's past.

"That's troublesome."

"That's messed up."

"And now we have another problem." Tenten said.

"What?" Neji asked.

"It's Sakon, Neji. Remember how you told me and Tenten that Sakon asked Naruto if he could have Hinata, and Naruto said yes?" Sakura said. Everyone was shocked by that.

"Hey kids I was jus-"

"Itachi-nii-san just shut up and sit down," Neji said. Kankuro grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him down to a seat, luckily his tray of food didn't fall on anyone.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Itachi shouted. They filled him on what happened. "Damn, barely the first day of school and you guys already have these problems, wonder what's gonna happen the rest of the year." He mumbled.

"The solution to our current problem is to keep Hinata as far away from Sakon as possible," Neji said, everyone agreed, except Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, because the first time we used that plan to keep her away from Naruto it went really well," he said sarcastically.

"It didn't work because we didn't know much about that situation, this on we do," Neji argued.

"Then if you guys go with that plan I say we tell Naruto about it," Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's because he's the one that's gonna be around Hinata more than us, he's her guide, he needs to know to keep her away from him."

"How do you know that? All 13 of us have the same classes, we'll be with her all day," Tenten said. Everyone at the table agreed and looked at Sasuke, who merely said, "Who's she with right now?"

Realization dawned on them, "NARUTO!" they all, even Shikamaru, shouted.

"Exactly."

"You ….. sigh, have a point Sasuke," Neji said, like it was the hardest thing to admit. "We'll tell Naruto later. And by we I mean the guys."

"Hey, what do you think will happen if Naruto and Hinata run into the Sound Gang?" Matsuri asked worried.

"I highly doubt that will happen today, don't worry Matsuri," Neji said.

"You never know," Sasuke said. Neji glared at him. After a while everyone started to relax and eat. About three minutes later Naruto and Hinata walked into the cafeteria, lunch trays in their hands as Naruto led her to the table, and sat down.

"Hey guys," Naruto said as he dug into his spaghetti, while Hinata munched on her apple. Kyuubi got off Matsuri's lap and went to Hinata.

"What took you guys so long? Kyuubi was worried," Hannya explained.

"Oh you see after we talked to Tsunade-baa-chan we almost ran into the Sound Gang and I didn't want to deal with them so I took Hinata the long way to avoid them," Naruto explained.

Itachi, Matsuri, Hannya, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, Tenten and Neji looked at Sasuke, who was about to take a bite of his hamburger. He shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"I'm starting to hate it when he's right," Tenten said, while Naruto and Hinata just sat there confused.

--

There ch.6. The songs were:

No More Secrets – Papa Roach

Born with Nothing, Die with Everything – Papa Roach

I love those songs, well please review.

See ya,

LWF


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, winterkaguya, Oodama rasengan, coffee bean-the panda, kirei hana35, chester-roxs!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 7

"Como están hoy?" _(How are you today?)_ A man wearing black jeans, blue sweater, a blue bandana on his head, and small black sunglasses, asked as he stood in front of the board that read 'Welcome Third Year Spanish Students' and his name, Ebisu, bellow.

"Bien, y usted?" _(Good and you?)_ the students chorused, except for one. Naruto stared out the window. He, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Hannya, Temari and Shikamaru sat in the last row. In front of Tenten and Matsuri sat Ino and Kiba. As Naruto stared out the window he thought back to what the guys had told him before class. They told him that when in school to keep Hinata as far away from Sakon as possible. When he asked why all seven guys got mad at him, telling him to protect the girl that is their sister, the girl who was is their sister, and the girl who is their friend, from the agreement he and Sakon had made three years ago.

'How could I have been so stupid?! What the hell was I thinking?!' Naruto thought, mentally beating himself about it, 'Hinata never did anything mean to me ……. All she did was fall in love with me, and I did this to her……I can only pray that she never finds out, I – I couldn't stand hurting her any more than what I already have…… I'll take care of her. There's no way Sakon-teme is gonna get his hands on **MY** Hinata……………………………….Wait! What? When did she become my Hinata?' Naruto gave a deep long sigh before hitting his head on his desk.

"Naruto, cuál es el problema?" _(Naruto, what's the problem?)_ Ebisu said as he stood in front of the blonde.

"Oh nada Ebisu-sensei," _(Oh nothing Ebisu-sensei)_ Naruto said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Pues, por favor pon atención en mi clase," _(Then please pay attention in my class)_ Ebisu said.

"Si," _(Yes)_ Naruto said as Ebisu walked back to the front of the class. He looked over at Hinata who was speaking Spanish, as if she spoke it her whole life.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata turned to him, "Yes Naruto-kun?"

"How c-"

"Naruto, remember you are in third year Spanish class. You know enough Spanish to speak it during class. That goes for everyone, during class all I want to hear is you all speaking Spanish. Comprenden?" _(Understand?)_ Ebisu said.

"Si," (Yes) was the response. Naruto turned back to Hinata.

"Como puedes estar en tercero ano de español si apenas regresaste a Konoha?" _(How can you be in third year Spanish if you barely got back to Konoha?)_ Naruto asked.

"Oh es porque en mi otra escuela, también estaba aprendiendo español, con Temari, Kankuro, y Gaara. También cuando regrese ya avía terminado my segundo ano de español," (_Oh it's because at my other school I was also learning Spanish with Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Also when I returned I had already finished my second year of Spanish.)_ She answered.

"Oh ya entiendo," _(Oh now I understand)_ Naruto said. After 40 minutes the bell for sixth period rang. The 13, followed by Ino, who kept a twenty feet distance, walked to room 10, the music room. The room was huge. In the front was a small stage, with a piano on the right side. To the left of the stage was the teacher's desk. To the right of the room, by the door was a closet, with a plaque that said Instruments on the sliding door. There were three long wide steps were the twenty desks were located. On the first step were seven desks, on the second were seven desks too, and six on the final step. The six girls sat in the front desks; the order was Hannya, Temari, Matsuri, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura. Ino sat in the last row, behind the guys, who were seated as Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Kiba. When the tardy bell rang a woman with wavy black hair, red eyes, wearing blue jeans, white shoes, and a white maternity shirt, since she was pregnant.

"Hello class," she said as she walked to the white board on the left of the room, a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei," they all said.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you know when the baby's coming?"

"Well I've entered my seventh month, so I say that the baby will be born around late November." Kurenai said touching her swollen belly lightly.

"When are you and Asuma-sensei gonna get married?" Shikamaru asked.

"We already did," Kurenai said, holding up her left hand to show a wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Congratulations," everyone said.

"Thank you, ok now I see five new faces, and Ino please sit in the first row, this year I only have you fourteen for sixth period," Kurenai said. Ino got up and went to the first step, glared at the girls and sat next to Sakura. "Ok," Kurenai continued, "now to my new students can you tell me what instruments that are found in orchestra you play or would like to play?"

"I play the flute," Temari said.

"Me too," Gaara said.

"I play cello," Kankuro said.

"Violin," Sasuke put bluntly. Kurenai nodded and turned to Hinata.

"What can you play," she looked down at her clipboard, "Hinata?"

"I can play-"

"Oh please, you can't even see, how in the world can you play an instrument," Ino sneered.

"A person doesn't need to see to be able to play an instrument Ms. Yamanaka," Kurenai said. She turned back to Hinata. "What can you play sweetie?"

"I can play the piano," Hinata answered,

"Perfect, we need a piano player," Kurenai said. She grabbed a blue marker and started writing on the board. "If I remember correctly from last year these should be the instruments and bellow the name of those who play it." Once done the board said:

Violin Flute Cello Viola Piano

Kiba Matsuri Kankuro Neji Hinata

Ino Shikamaru Hannya Tenten

Sakura Temari Naruto

Sasuke Gaara

"Since it's the first day I just want you to get your instrument, and practice any songs you know, ok?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." Everyone stood up and went to the instruments closet. Naruto led Hinata to the piano on stage. Once she was seated in front of it, he went to go get his viola. When the rest of the gang and Ino had their instruments and were seated at their desks they heard a soft song coming from the piano. They looked up and saw Hinata staring straight ahead, her fingers dancing on the keys, producing the beautiful melody. After about 1 more minute, Hinata finished up the song.

"Hinata, that was beautiful," Kurenai said, "how long have you been playing piano?"

"Since I was 4."

"Imouto-chan, why did that music sound familiar?" Neji asked.

Hinata gave everyone a sweet smile; her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, "Because it's the music to my mother's lullaby, Neji-nii-san. The one she always sang at night, before Hanabi and I went to sleep. She even sang it to you at times, before she died."

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he walked up and kneeled next to her.

"I will be Naruto-kun, go play you instrument. I'm sorry I'm such a burden," Hinata said wiping away some tears that already spilled.

"Hinata you're not a burden," Naruto whispered as he got up and walked back to his desk. After no one spoke, the only noise was the music coming from the instruments. Finally the final bell rang, school ended for the day. Ino ran out of the room, while everyone else walked to the main entrance of the school.

"Bye guys!" Naruto shouted as he walked toward the parking lot. "Hey Neji don't forget make the flyers!" He called over his shoulder.

The 12 remaining kept walking, one block away Shikamaru and Kiba said their goodbyes as they took a right turn. On the next block Hannya and Matsuri said goodbye to them. Now only Hinata, being led by Kyuubi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were walking. When they reached the Hyuuga Mansion, they said goodbye to the No Sabaku triplets, since their mansion was still a couple houses away. As Hinata, Kyuubi, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten walked up the driveway Itachi's red Ferrari rushed passed them.

"Neji-kun you already have your license, please get a car." Tenten said to her boyfriend.

"You do too Ten-chan, why don't you get one?"

"It's gonna take me at least 10 years to save up to buy a car Neji-kun."

"She's right Neji. Even I have a license, but no money for a car. Besides I'm tired of walking to school, I've been doing that since the third grade," Sakura complained.

"You guys already have licenses?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" Sakura asked. Her eyes widened and she clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she said. "Oh Hinata I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's ok Sakura, besides I'm still 15 not gonna be 16 until December 27, remember?"

"But you could of still gotten it, if not for the accident, when your 15." Tenten said.

"Yeah Naruto already has his, and he's still 15." Sakura said.

"What!?" Sasuke asked shocked. "That dobe has his license and I - " he stopped realizing what he was about to say.

"You what Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Nothing."

"Otouto, you should just tell your friends that you failed the driving test…………… three times," Itachi said appearing behind Sasuke.

"That's no true," Sasuke said, "I only failed twice!" Everyone else sweatdropped.

"When are you going to try again Sasuke-nii-san?" Hinata asked as they kept walking to the stairs and front door.

"Probably next year." Once they were inside they put their backpacks on a small chair and sat in the living room.

"One thing I like about the first day of school is no homework," Tenten said sitting on the couch, her head resting on Neji's shoulder who sat next to her. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on another couch, Sasuke on the left, Sakura on the right side. Hinata had a couch to herself, she was lying down, Kyuubi curled up sleeping next to her. Itachi sat on one of the two armchairs, got the remote, turned on the TV. and started flipping through the channels. One of the Hyuuga maids walked in a tray of sandwiches in her hands for them. "Thank you Maki-san," Neji said. "You're welcome Neji-san," she said as she walked back into the kitchen. Itachi left the TV. on a channel that was having a music video countdown. They started to eat and talk.

"Hey Itachi did you meet Kabuto?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I did, unfortunately. He wouldn't stop bothering me in the teacher's lounge, which is why I sat with you guys in the cafeteria."

"Well you can sit with us anytime you want Itachi," Tenten said. Suddenly the front doors burst open as someone ran in. The doors closed with a bang behind her.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked staring at the new outline. Everyone in the room looked at her wondering how she knew who it was. Hinata felt their stares.

"What? I know my own sister's outline."

"Oh," they said.

"Hanabi, what's with the rush?" Sasuke asked.

"No reason, just is otousan in his office?" Hanabi asked, shifting from foot to foot like she had something urgent to ask their father.

"No, he and Mikoto-okaasan haven't come home yet, why?" Neji asked.

"It's because I need to talk to him about something. I'll probably have to tell Mikoto-okaasan about it too," Hanabi mumbled the last part. "Well if you need me I'll be in my room," she said as she grabbed a sandwich and ran upstairs. The others resumed talking about anything that came to mind. About two hours later Hiashi and Mikoto arrived.

"Hi otousan/Hiashi-otousan/Mr. Hyuuga, Mikoto-okaasan/Kaasan/Mrs. Hyuuga," the 5 teens and Itachi greeted.

"Hello kids," Mikoto said, "Tenten, Sakura would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure we'd loved too."

"Thank you Mrs. Hyuuga."

"Girls, you can call me Mikoto, or if you want Mikoto-san."

"Yes Mikoto-san," the girls said.

"So I'll go get dinner ready," Mikoto said walking into the kitchen.

"Mikoto-san cooks?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, she doesn't like having many maids or butlers, so the only times they're around is in between the times of 8:00 am to 6:00 pm. basically when she's not home," Hiashi explained as he sat on the other armchair and started reading the paper. 30 minutes later Mikoto poked her head in the living room and said, "Dinner's ready."

"Hanabi-chan, dinner's ready!" Neji shouted up the stairs. Seconds later Hanabi came running down in black sweats, brown shirt and blue slippers. Everyone sat at the dining room table. Hiashi at the head, to his right Mikoto, then Hanabi, Neji, and Tenten. To Hiashi's left were Itachi, then Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura. Kyuubi sat next to Sakura, a plate of raw and cooked meats on his plate. On the table were two dishes of lasagna, meat and vegetable, 2 salads, fresh fruit, and different drinks.

"Wow, Mikoto-san this looks delicious."

"Thank you Tenten."

"Aneue, the vegetable lasagna is at 8:00, the meat lasagna at 7:00, the salads at 12:00, drinks at 4:00 and fruit at 2:00," Hanabi said.

"Thank's Hanabi-chan," Hinata said as she grabbed the dish of vegetable lasagna and placed some on her plate. Everyone smiled, happy Hinata could still live a somewhat normal life.

After dinner Sakura and Tenten were getting ready to leave. "Thank you for the dinner Mikoto-san," Sakura said as she and Tenten bowed.

"You're welcome girls, goodnight," Mikoto said as she walked upstairs, followed by Hiashi and Hanabi.

Sakura and Tenten grabbed their backpacks and headed for the door.

"Wait, it's late, I'll walk you girls home," Neji said.

"Thanks Neji-kun, but Sakura and I live far from each other, it'll be a long walk for you," Tenten said, as she opened the door.

"Then I'll walk Sakura home," Sasuke said grabbing a jacket, meaning he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Fine," Tenten said as she, Sakura and Sasuke stepped outside. Neji grabbed a jacket, and turned to Itachi who was sitting on his armchair. "If Hiashi-otousan asks - "

"I'll say you guys walked you girlfriends home."

"That's gonna make Sasuke mad…….it's perfect." Neji said and closed the door behind him.

"You wanna watch Child's Play?" Hinata asked sitting on the couch.

"How will you -" Itachi started but was cut off.

"Trust me when it comes to scary movies, it's better to be blind. Besides I'll still hear everything."

"Ok Child's Play it is," Itachi said popping the video in the VCR.

Meanwhile a block away from the Hyuuga estate, Neji and Tenten took a left at the corner, while Sasuke and Sakura crossed the street at the right. Neji and Tenten did what any couple would do. They held hands, talked, and occasionally kissed as they walked. However with Sasuke and Sakura it was awkward. They were walking at least 2 feet apart, lost in their own thoughts.

'Why?...Why isn't she talking to me?... Is she still mad about what I said at school? I know I'll just apologize…..besides I never meant to say what I did,' Sasuke thought. He looked over at Sakura. 'Is she shivering?'

'Why isn't he talking to me?...I guess he's mad about me hitting him so many times…..I have to apologize, I hope he forgives me,' Sakura thought. 'Man its cold.' She started rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm. That is until she felt something warm cover her shoulders, sheltering her from the cold. She looked at it, it was Sasuke's jacket. Sakura looked at him, green eyes meeting onyx ones.

"You looked cold," he said still looking into her eyes.

"Thanks," she said pulling the jacket closer to her smaller body. They pulled their eyes away and kept walking in silence. About 5 yards away from Sakura's house they spoke again.

"Sasu-" "Saku-" they said at the same time. They blushed and looked down.

"You go first," Sasuke said.

"Ok……um….I wanted to apologize for hitting you those times," Sakura said, kicking an imaginary rock on the ground, hands behind her back.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I forgive you…anyways I was acting like a jerk, which is why I also want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said at school and those other times," he said hands in his pocket, "I wish we could start over."

"I forgive you, and wish granted," Sakura said as she gave Sasuke his jacket back, missing the warmth, and turned around giving her back to him. Sasuke held his jacket in front of him confused. She then turned back to face him.

"Hi, my name's Sakura Haruno, what's yours?"

Sasuke smiled and said, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well Sasuke, I should be getting home," she said as she turned around again, "I hope to see you again." She said over her shoulder. Sakura walked the remaining length to her door; there she looked back at Sasuke and smiled, then disappeared into the house.

"Me too, Sakura, me too," Sasuke whispered as he started the walk back home. He was feeling great, relieved, nothing could bring him down. Not the dark clouds that suddenly appeared, not the light drizzle that came with it, not the wind picking up speed, nothing.

By the time Sasuke got to the Hyuuga gates, the light drizzle had changed into a full blown thunderstorm, with winds going thirty-five miles an hour. The only light outside was from the lightning and thunder. Since he couldn't see where he was going that well Sasuke accidently bumped into Neji, sending him straight into the mud.

"What the hell!" Neji shouted, "Sasuke?"

"Neji?...Hey, sorry about that, I couldn't see you," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just hurry," Neji said as he and Sasuke ran up the slippery driveway

Meanwhile inside the house Itachi stared at the T.V. as Chucky kneeled next to the kid, and lightning appeared over the building they were both in. Hinata was listening intently, a bowl of popcorn on her lap, that she was sharing with Kyuubi. Chucky started saying the chant as lightning kept appearing, just like outside the mansion. Hinata held on tighter to the bowl of popcorn, even Itachi tensed, as he slightly gripped the arm of the chair tighter. The chant was finished and Chucky shouted, "AWAKE!" the Hyuuga doors flew open, lightning booming, debris flying inside with the violent winds, and 2 high pitch girly screams were heard.

"What's wrong! Kids are you alright!?" Hiashi shouted, running down the stairs, bat in hand, and switched on the living room light. Hanabi and Mikoto were right behind him.

"It's ok Hiashi-otousan. Sasuke and I just came back from walking Tenten and Sakura home, and we accidentally scared Hinata and Itachi," Neji explained.

"Yeah, scared them so bad Itachi screamed like a girl," Sasuke said as he started laughing.

"So those scrams that we heard," Hanabi said pointing to herself and her parents, "were Hinata _and you_?" With that Hanabi rolled on the ground laughing hard. Soon Neji, Hinata, Mikoto, and Hiashi joined in the laughter. Itachi glared at all of them, but couldn't help in cracking a smile.

"Ow….haha…ow……it….haha….hurts," Hinata said as she clutched her sides. Sasuke and Hanabi had tears of laughter coming out of their eyes. After a couple more minutes everyone calmed down a little more. Only giggling now and again.

"Neji-kun, you're covered in mud," Mikoto said looking at Neji, who was covered from head to toe in the cold, mushy goop.

"Outside I bumped into Sasuke and fell in a mud puddle. I'm gonna take a shower," Neji said. He disappeared upstairs.

"Me too, I'm cold and wet, I need a long hot shower," Sasuke said. As he was going to walk up the stairs, Hinata said, "Sasuke-nii-san, how did you're walk with Sakura go?"

"Good…..we started over," Sasuke said and went upstairs.

Hinata smiled and said, "I need a hot shower too, gotta relax after being scared to death." As she stood up she turned to Itachi's outline. "Aniki, sorry I laughed."

"It's ok Hinata-imouto-chan, even I got to admit it was funny," Itachi said poking her on the forehead. "And what about you?" He asked poking Hanabi's forehead too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Hanabi said.

"Apology accepted." Itachi said as grabbed Hanabi and gave her a piggy back ride upstairs followed by Hinata and Kyuubi. Mikoto went to close the door, while Hiashi looked up the stairs were the kids disappeared to.

"They're 5 great kids," Hiashi said.

"Who will all accomplish great things," Mikoto said walking back to him. She turned off the downstairs light and walked back upstairs, hand in hand with Hiashi.

An hour later.

Hinata walked out of her room, in black pajama bottoms, lavender t-shirt and white slippers. She walked to the door that she had memorized as Neji's room. She knocked. "Come in," was the reply. As she walked in she heard the clicking of keys on a computer keyboard.

"Neji-nii-san what are you typing?"

"The flyers for the auditions" Neji said, "Save and print." A single paper came out of the printer. Neji took the paper to the copy machine in his room and started making copies.

"What does it say?"

"That auditions are Friday and here at the house."

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous? I'm not the one auditioning. What do I have to be nervous about?"

"Well the way I see it is like what if you don't find someone, or what if you do find someone, who you think is good, but everyone else doesn't?"

"The way I see it Imouto-chan is that, that's not gonna happen. Also the way I see it is that it's 10:30 pm and you should be in bed."

"Fine, fine. Night," Hinata said as she walked out the door only to tick her head in seconds later. "But what if - "

"Imouto-chan all we can do is wait and see."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!

See ya.

LWF


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone sorry for not updating for the last 24 days. Ok, but thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs, which will be listed at the end.

Friday 3:25 p.m. 6th period------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good job today class. Now please put the instruments away, the bell's about to ring," Kurenai said.

"Today's the auditions. You ready?" Naruto asked Kiba as he put away his viola.

"Yep, just hope we find someone," Kiba whispered the last part. The bell rang.

"Have a nice weekend," Kurenai said looking up from the papers on her desk.

"You too Kurenai-sensei," they said as they walked out of the classroom. Outside the building Sakura said, "Tenten and I are going to the library, since we won't audition because we can't sing!" She glared at the guys.

"And we want to finish the history report early," Tenten added, "Bye." She and Sakura then walked away.

"Matsuri, Hannya, where's Hinata?" Temari asked.

"She went to the restroom inside," Hannya said. "Bye we gotta go." Matsuri and Hannya then walked away.

HONK! HONK! The people left turned to a car that rode up to them. The window rolled down, a man with shoulder length blonde hair and dark grey eyes was driving.

"Hey Yashamaru-ojisan," Temari said, getting into the backseat of the car, "Bye you guys." Kankuro waved goodbye and got into the passenger seat. Gaara gave a curt nod and got into the backseat.

"Well I gotta go I'll meet you guys at Neji's house," Naruto said, but before he could take another step Itachi's red Ferrari screeched to a stop in front of them.

"Neji! Sasuke! Hanabi called me saying there's an emergency. Hurry get in …. Where's Hinata?"

"In the restroom," Sasuke said getting into the backseat.

"Man, Hanabi said it was urgent, we can't wait for her," Itachi said.

"Naruto you have a car right?" Neji asked, opening the passenger door.

"Well you could say that but -"

"Could you please bring her to the house since you're going anyway," Neji didn't wait for a response as he got in.

"Hey we're going too, you might need help," Kiba said as he and Shikamaru got in the backseat. With the doors closed Itachi drove like a madman out the school gates.

"Oh yeah Hinata's Neji's sister so she also lives in the Hyuuga estate ….. sigh so much for only seeing her at school, now I have to see her at every Fox Four rehearsals," Naruto said hanging his head. "Might as well go find her." He walked back inside the building.

Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked into the girl's restroom, Kyuubi behind her. Unbeknownst to her someone was hiding in the shadows of the empty hallway, waiting for her to come out.

"You're going to be mine Hinata-chan," the figure said as he licked his blue painted lips.

Hinata walked out of the restroom, Kyuubi a couple feet in front of her, leading her by the leash attached to his collar. Sakon followed them, hiding in the shadows. Kyuubi started slowing down a bit. Hinata noticed and said, "Kyuubi-kun what's wrong? Are you lost?" Kyuubi started whining and completely stopped, letting out a loud bark that echoed through the halls.

Sakon saw this. 'Now's my chance. You're mine Hinata!' he thought and took a step out of the shadows behind Hinata. Hinata felt someone grab her wrist.

"What? Who are you?!" she shouted, trying to pull away.

"Relax Hinata it's me!"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes."

'Fuck!' Sakon thought angrily hiding behind a trashcan, 'I was so fucken close!'

"How did you find me?" Hinata asked.

"I was close enough to hear Kyuubi bark and followed where it came from," Naruto said. He felt something tug at his leg. He looked down and saw it was Kyuubi. Once Kyuubi knew he had Naruto's attention he glared at the trashcan. Naruto looked at the trashcan and caught a glimpse of pale blue hair from the top.

'Sakon!' "C'mon Hinata let's go," Naruto said leading her away to the main exit and to the parking lot.

Sakon got up from the floor cursing, then walked toward the other exit of the building. Outside was a black van, he got in.

"Back so soon?" Kidomaru asked smirking.

"Shut up and drive," Sakon said leaning back in his seat between his brother and Jirobo. The black van drove out the gates and out of sight.

In the Parking Lot------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto-kun, where's everyone else?" Hinata asked as they walked.

"Tenten and Sakura left to the library, Matsuri and Hannya went home, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari got picked up by their uncle, and Itachi picked up Neji and Sasuke saying Hanabi called that there was an emergency. Kiba and Shikamaru went with them."

"An emergency? What happened?!" Hinata asked worried.

"Don't know, but Neji said to take you home since I'm going there for the auditions. So hop on," Naruto said as he Hinata, and Kyuubi stood by the right side of his motorcycle.

"Hop on? What is it?" Hinata said as she felt the side of the bike.

"It's a motorcycle," Naruto said as he sat in the front seat. The bike was for two people. As Hinata kept feeling the motorcycle, she felt a huge dent on the rear of it.

"Naruto-kun when where you hit? Your bike has a dent."

"About five days ago."

"Monday," Hinata whispered to herself, "he also has a leather jacket." Then she said aloud, "Naruto-kun do you have some sort of stone necklace?"

"Yeah but why are you -"

"You're the one who saved me the first day of school." Naruto looked down at the ground. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it wasn't important," Naruto said.

"Saving my life wasn't important?" Hinata asked hurt in her voice.

"That's not what I meant Hinata."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing forget about it, just get on, Neji told me to get you home," Naruto said a little annoyed. Hinata quietly got on and put on the orange helmet Naruto handed to her, as he put on the black one. Kyuubi jumped into the trunk. During the ride to the Hyuuga estate Hinata wasn't holding onto Naruto's waist, instead she was holding onto the sides of the seat she was on. They rode in complete silence. In five minutes the three were in front of the doors. They opened them and walked in. Naruto saw that the guys were just lounging around on the couches and armchairs. He tossed his and Hinata's bags where the others were piled up on a chair.

"I thought there was an emergency," Naruto said to them.

"It wasn't an emergency, Hanabi just wanted us to open up a jar of peanut butter that she couldn't," Itachi explained.

"It was so an emergency! I was hungry!" they heard Hanabi shout from upstairs.

"If anyone needs me I'll be with Hanabi," Hinata said walking up the stairs Kyuubi and Akamaru following.

"We have 10 minutes before the auditions start, let's go downstairs," Neji said. He walked toward a door, opened it and walked down the steps.

"What a drag the auditions are going to be in a basement?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba shrugged and walked down the steps, followed by Shikamaru and Naruto. Sasuke and Itachi decided to go too. Once downstairs the guys were stunned.

"Welcome to our new band room," Neji said.

"This place is amazing!" Kiba shouted. The basement turned band room had white sound proof walls, black leather couches, and new equipment, including the guy's instruments.

"And we are ready for the auditions," Naruto said as he sat down in between Kiba and Neji on the leather couch, Shikamaru sitting on Kiba's right. Each had a clipboard in their hands. The keyboard was set up in front of them to the right.

"Mind if we stay?" Itachi said as he and Sasuke sat on another couch. The guys shook their heads no.

"Neji-san," one of the maids said as she stood at the basement door, "There are some young ladies here."

"They're here for the auditions, so may you please send them in," Neji said.

"Of course," the maid said letting the girls through.

"Well let's get to it," Naruto said as the first girl stood in front of them.

3 hours later 7:00 pm----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Girl number 146 had just finished screeching what the guys thought was a song.

"That was troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"I don't think singing's your thing dawg," Kiba said.

"You're very pretty just now a very good singer, not at all," Naruto said.

"That was absolutely horrid, singing isn't in your destiny," Neji said. "I say no."

"No," the others agreed unanimously. The girl left the house crying.

"Neji-san there are four more girls," the maid said.

"Please send them in," Neji said.

"Oh God! When will the torture end?!" Sasuke shouted clawing at his ears.

"You bitch!"

"Shut up princess!"

"Slut!"

"Whore!" These shouts came from upstairs. Then Kin, Karin, Tayuya, and Ino walked down the stairs to them.

"Whoa whoa, first off no Sound Gang girls are gonna be in my band, so Itachi can you please escort them out!" Naruto shouted. Itachi grabbed Kin and Karin, who was flirting with Sasuke, by the arm, as Tayuya crossed her arms and walked behind them up the stairs and out the basement door, but not before glaring at them. Now Ino was standing in front of them.

"Ok Ino what are you gonna do? Sing or play?" Kiba asked.

"No duh sing dogboy," she snapped.

"Don't have to be a bitch about it," Neji whispered.

"Ok then sing a couple of verses of any song," Naruto said annoyed. Ino ignored his tone of voice and started singing.

_It's been too long and I'm lost without you  
__What am I gonna do?  
__Said I been needin' you, wantin' you  
__Wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you  
__Is your heart still mine?  
__I wanna cry sometimes  
__I miss you_

_Off to college  
__Since you went away  
__Straight from high school  
__You up and left me  
__We were close friends  
__Also lovers  
__Did everything  
__For one another  
__Now you're gone and I'm lost without you here now  
__But I know I gotta li__ve and make it somehow_

Ino stopped singing. She wasn't amazing, but she was good, matter of fact the best that they've heard all day.

"Conference," Neji said. The Fox Four band members stood up and huddled in the corner of the room.

"I admit she's good, but none of us except Kiba like her," Naruto said.

"Troublesome but we need a female singer at least, since no one tried out for the keyboard position," Shikamaru said.

"Let's take a vote," Kiba said, "Who wants her in the band?" He, Shikamaru and Naruto raised their hands.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted.

"What? Neji we need a female singer, she's our last chance," Naruto responded.

"Whatever," Neji said, "But I'm not the one telling Ten-chan, Matsuri, Hannya, Sakura, and Imouto that the girl they hate is gonna be in our band, I actually cherish my life."

"Now that you mention it Temari also doesn't like her," Shikamaru said, he went pale like Naruto. Neji smiled his plan worked.

"Let's vote again," he said. This time it was 1 for and 3 opposed.

"Aw, come on you guys!" Kiba whined.

"Sorry Kiba I know you like her but I doubt we could stand her if she's in the band," Neji explained.

"Fine," Kiba growled. The four returned to the couch.

"Finally what took you idiots so long?!" Fox Four, except Kiba, glared at her.

"We've decided no," Naruto said.

"No! What do you mean no!?" Ino shouted.

"I mean no you're not gonna be in the band, now leave," Naruto said. Ino stomped up the stairs, out the basement door, and the Hyuuga doors. 'No one says no to Ino Yamanaka! I am gonna crush that little band of theirs,' Ino thought already coming up with a plan.

"Ugh!" Shikamaru said stretching, "We're screwed."

"Yep, told you we should have just stuck with Ino."

"Kiba stop complaining," Neji said.

"Personally I'm glad you didn't pick her, she's such a fangirl," Sasuke said.

"Hey guys," Hinata said once she reached the bottom of the stairs, dressed in blue jeans, white shoes, and long sleeved white shirt. The guys were still in their uniforms, except Itachi, who doesn't wear one. "You know what, I think I'm actually blind and deaf now, I mean seriously those girls sang like a cat stuck in a washing machine."

"How did you hear them, this room is sound proof?" Neji asked.

"Hanabi said the sound was coming from the air vents," Hinata explained.

"So much for sound proof then," Naruto said. Neji glared at him.

"Sorry you didn't find anyone," Hinata said as she sat on the couch by the keyboard.

"How did you know that?" Kiba asked.

"I heard you guys talking when I was coming downstairs," she said. There was silence.

Naruto got up, "I'm going to the restroom." He walked upstairs.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," Itachi said. The other four guys followed. Hinata sat there alone thinking for about ten minutes. When she got up to leave she accidently bumped into the keyboard. She started tracing her finger around the outline, then on the keys, she smiled.

Meanwhile Upstairs------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto came out of the bathroom, finished with his business. As he walked down the hall he noticed one of the doors to a room was slightly opened. He didn't know why but he was very curious to see what was inside. He walked toward the door and walked in, accidentally leaving the door more opened than it was before.

The room was clearly a bedroom, with white walls, a white dresser, walk in closet, a vanity, small white table by the bed with lavender sheets and quilt. Hinata's video camera was on the bed. The room had a glass door that lead to a balcony, and another door that from what he could guess led to a bathroom. Next to the only window in the room, there was a bulletin board on the wall and below it was a desk. He walked toward it and saw that on the bulletin board there were pictures of Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and him when they were 13 and younger. Naruto smiled. He looked at the desk in front of him. A framed picture caught his eye. It was of a woman that looked so much like Hinata, holding something in her arms. Naruto picked it up; as he did he didn't notice another picture that fell out from behind the frame onto the desk.

'This is probably Hinata's mom and Hinata when she was a baby,' he thought. As he put the frame back where it was he noticed the other picture. He picked it up. It was a picture of him sitting up on a hospital bed covered in bandages. Sitting on a chair next to him was Hinata. He had a toothy smile, while Hinata was politely covering her mouth, laughing with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto remembered that day. He was 11 and had been beaten up by the Sound Gang. He remembered hearing the ambulance and then everything went black. At the hospital he remembered a soft soothing voice begging him to wake up. He knew it was Hinata. He had felt something warm and wet fall on his hands, he knew she was crying. When he woke up he tried anything he could to make her happy again, that was when Sakura snapped the picture. From then on he promised himself he would never make her cry again.

"So much for that promise," Naruto whispered, putting the picture behind the framed one. "I always hurt her and make her cry." He clenched his fist.

"What are you doing in my sister's room?" Naruto turned around and saw Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"Nothing I was just -"

"Yeah, yeah save your excuses, just close the door on your way out," Hanabi said turning around. Naruto was confused, Hanabi wasn't kicking him out? "Just so you know," she said, "I know about you and my sister. All I wanna say is that you do have another chance with her, she truly loves you. But if you hurt her again I will hunt you down and kill you." Hanabi gave him the oh so infamous Hyuuga death glare, and walked away.

"Ok that kid is scary," Naruto said. When he was about to leave the room he noticed above Hinata's bed hanging from the wall was a huge frame. However instead of a picture in it there were pressed flowers. To be exact there were pressed purple hyacinth, pressed white heather, a pressed cyclamen, and a pressed gardenia.

'She pressed the flowers I gave her when she left,' he thought smiling walking out of the room closing the door behind him. In the back of his mind wondering if Hinata ever found out the meaning behind the flowers.

Meanwhile Downstairs--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji had finished eating and where walking back to the band room. At the door they stopped in their tracks. From downstairs they could hear someone starting to play the keyboard. Then they heard singing.

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know  
I love you  
I honestly love you_

They walked down the stairs as silent as possible to not interrupt the person playing and singing. Naruto walked into the band room and was blown away by the soft melody and angelic voice that reached his ears. He saw the others were sitting down listening to her.

_You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you should realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head  
I love_ _you  
I honestly love you_

'I wonder if this song has anything to do with me,' Naruto thought.

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say  
I love you  
I honestly love you_

Hinata had her eyes closed, completely lost in the song. She had written it when she was in America. She was tired of crying, and started writing instead.

_If we both were born  
In another place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this  
I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you_

Hinata stopped singing, finished playing and opened her eyes. To her surprise she was met with applause.

"Hinata that was amazing," Kiba shouted. She blushed.

"You guys heard everything?"

"Yes Imouto-chan," Itachi said.

"Hinata," Naruto said walking toward her, "would you like to be in our band?" 'What's the point in avoiding her if I have another chance?'

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Of course!" Hinata shouted and hugged Naruto. She blushed deep red when she realized what she did.

"Um, sorry," she said letting go.

"It's ok," Naruto said with a blush on his face too.

"Let's celebrate," Itachi said as they walked upstairs to the living room.

"Hinata," Naruto said grabbing her wrist, "I'm sorry about earlier about not telling you."

"It's ok Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling. Naruto smiled and lead her up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Naruto we know our new name now," Kiba said.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Well since Hinata is our new singer and keyboard player that means we only got one new member. And since there were just four of us before and now there's five, we are now Fox Five."

"Cool our name didn't change much," Naruto said.

"So," Itachi said passing each of them a soda can, "Let's hear it for Fox Five!" Everyone raised their can of soda and cheered.

Abandoned warehouse in the Konoha docks-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Sound Gang was currently hanging out in their hideout.

"She was supposed to be mine!" Sakon shouted as he punched the punching bag.

"Will you stop complaining?!" Suigetsu shouted.

"I did everything perfectly until Naruto-baka showed up!"

"Sakon-kun calm down," Kabuto said.

"Hinata will be yours in due time Sakon-kun," another voice said from the shadows. Sakon stopped punching and looked to the shadows.

"And when will that be Orochimaru-sama?" He asked.

A man with long pitch black hair, pale skin and snake like yellow-green eyes, wearing black slacks, and a white long sleeved tunic with a black turtle neck underneath, came out of the shadows.

"When we dispose of Naruto Uzumaki once and for all," the man said as he and everyone else in the warehouse started laughing maniacally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Ok the songs in this chapter where:

I Miss You – Aaliyah

I Honestly Love You – Olivia Newton-John.

Please review!

See ya,

LWF


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sunday, October 7 12:00 pm-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cold fall air felt nice against his sweaty face as he took off his helmet. He had been riding around his motorcycle for the past two hours, and with his helmet on it was stuffy. Now he was outside the Hyuuga gates. Today was another scheduled practice for Fox Five. Naruto was glad about that; he needed sometime away from Iruka's nonstop lectures. The gates opened and closed behind him as he walked up the driveway. Before he got to the door a speeding red streak crashed into him. Naruto looked down and saw it was Kyuubi. Next he heard barking, looked straight ahead and saw Akamaru rushing towards them. Kyuubi got to his feet and ran off. Akamaru stopped before crashing into Naruto and took off after the fox.

"Ok," Naruto said, walked up the steps, knocked, and Shikamaru opened the door.

"Troublesome, you're late," he said.

"Sorry," Naruto said walking in, "Um do you guys know Akamaru's hunting Kyuubi?"

"He's not hunting Kyuubi, they're just playing," Kiba assured. Before Shikamaru closed the door Kyuubi and Akamaru came running in.

_**'I'm gonna kill you!'**_ Akamaru growled.

_**'First you gotta catch me old man!'**_ Kyuubi barked laughing as they ran throughout the house.

"See they're just playing," Kiba said.

"Aha…. Hey Gaara, Kankuro," Naruto said, "Watcha doing here?"

"Hinata invited us over," Gaara said.

"Yeah Temari's upstairs with her, Sakura, Tenten, Matsuri and Hannya," Kankuro said.

"Hm, I wonder what girls talk about when guys aren't around," Kiba said.

"Wanna find out?" Kankuro asked.

"And lose my life in the process? No thanks," Sasuke said.

"Good point, fine we won't go but I still wonder," Kiba said.

Upstairs Hinata's room---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok girls it is Sunday, October 7, 12:00 p.m., which means we only have two and a half days to complete this mission," Hinata said pacing back and forth in front of the five girls who were lazily sitting and lying around on the bed and bean bag chairs.

"Hinata what are you talking about?" Temari asked.

"October 10? ... Naruto-kun's birthday!" Hinata shouted.

"Oh shit," Tenten, Sakura, Hannya, even Matsuri shouted.

"I can't believe we almost forgot," Sakura said.

"And we call ourselves his friends," Hannya said.

"This is why we are planning a surprise party for him," Hinata said.

"You know this will be the first time ever that we have a surprise party for him," Sakura said.

"Why don't we go shopping for the presents and supplies today?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah we could go to the Konoha Mall," Matsuri suggested quietly.

"C'mon then I'll get Itachi to drive us," Hinata said running out the door the girls behind her. "Aniki!" she shouted once she was downstairs, "Can you take us to the mall?"

"Yeah, but why?" Itachi asked.

"Is Naruto-kun in here?" Hinata asked.

"No he's in the kitchen with Sasuke," Neji answered.

"Ok we are going to the mall to buy party supplies, and presents for Naruto's surprise party on Wednesday," Tenten explained.

"Let's go then. Otouto! Naruto! We're going to the mall wanna come?!" Itachi shouted.

"Sure," Naruto said following everyone else out the door.

"Why are we going o the mall?" Sasuke asked.

"To shop for Naruto's birthday present," Sakura whispered in his ear. He blushed at how close she was to him. Outside the thirteen teens were waiting for Itachi and the car ….. or limo. Itachi drove up the drive way in a black Hyuuga limousine.

"Aniki, won't you get in trouble for taking one of the limos without permission?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm…. No don't think so, just get in," Itachi said. Sasuke sighed and followed everyone else into the car.

20 minutes later Konoha Mall-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl and guys split up. The guys stayed on the first floor; they went into a technology store. The girls went up to the second floor.

"Ok what do we do?" Temari asked.

"Well I'm going to buy him a new jacket, so I'm going into one of the clothing stores," Sakura said.

"We'll go with you Sakura," Matsuri said.

"Yeah we might get an idea of what to buy him," Hannya said.

"Ok I need to go to the jewelry store; can one of you come with me?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go with you Hinata, I already know what to get Naruto," Temari said.

"Ok then since I also know what to get him, and trust me you can't find it here, I'll buy the supplies," Tenten said.

"Here since this was my idea, I'll pay for the supplies," Hinata said handing Tenten a credit card.

"Ok we'll meet at the fountain in two hours," Sakura said as she, Matsuri, and Hannya walked into a clothing store. Tenten went looking for a party supply store, and Temari led Hinata to the jewelry store.

The two girls walked through the glass door of the jewelry store. "Hello girls, how may I help you today," a woman about forty said from behind the counter.

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I had phone ordered a special pendant to be made about three weeks ago, and someone called me today saying it was ready."

"Oh yes," the woman said looking through bags in the counter. "And let me tell you it came out gorgeous," she said taking out a black square box, and opened it. Temari gasped. Inside was a solid gold fox pendent. It had two blue sapphires as eyes, and its tail was curled around a circular orange topaz stone with the kanji for Fox Five engraved in it.

"Oh my god this pendent is amazing, it almost looks like Naruto if he was an orange fox, even has the same colored eyes, and three whiskers on each side of its face, this is amazing," Temari said.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Hinata asked.

"He'll be an idiot if he doesn't, this thing is so cool," Temari said.

"Ok then can you slip it into this chain?" Hinata asked taking out a silver chain from her coat pocket.

"Perfect," Temari said putting the necklace back in its box.

"I wish I could see it …… how much is it?" Hinata asked the saleswoman.

"Two thousand dollars," the woman said.

"Here you go," Hinata said handing the woman another credit card.

"I thought you gave yours to Tenten," Temari said.

"I did but I have seven," Hinata said.

"And I thought I had a lot I only have five." Hinata laughed as the woman gave her back her card. The girls walked out of the store with their purchase, done in thirty minutes. They walked back to the fountain sat down on the bench and talked while they waited for the others.

Meanwhile with the guys-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I wish I could buy some of this stuff," Naruto said looking at the laptops, iPods and digital cameras.

"We gotta distract him so that we can at least buy something for him," Neji whispered to Kankuro.

"Don't worry I have the perfect idea," Kankuro said, when suddenly Naruto walked past the two.

"Gotta go to the bathroom," he said.

"That was easier than I thought," Kankuro said. Neji shook his head as he, Kankuro, and Gaara started looking around for a present.

"Why aren't you guys looking around?" Sasuke asked Kiba and Itachi.

"I already know what to get him," Kiba said, "And Shikamaru went to buy his present in the book store."

"Me too, and what about you otouto?" Itachi asked.

"For me finding a present for that dobe wasn't so hard," Sasuke said. Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro walked to the other three their purchases in their hands. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and to them.

"You guys done buying stuff?" Naruto asked. They guys nodded. "Ok then let's find the girls and get out of here so we can practice!"

The seven guys walked out of the store and saw Shikamaru walking out of a book store bag in hand.

"Hey Shika over here!" Naruto shouted waving his arms over his head.

When Shikamaru got to them he said, "Do you guys see something weird?" The guys looked around.

"Huh? I don't see anything," Gaara said, saying exactly what the others were thinking.

"Troublesome exactly," Shikamaru said, "Where is everyone?" The guys looked around again and it hit them, the mall was empty. Itachi looked at a cup of water on a bench near them. His eyes widened as he saw the water vibrate and splash around in the cup.

"Guys," Itachi said pointing to the cup, the guys looked, their eyes widened, and they looked up ahead of them. They saw a cloud of dust in the distance, as it got closer they could hear screaming and shrieking.

"RUN!!!" all eight shouted as they ran for their lives.

Meanwhile upstairs in the second floor------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey you two finished already?" Tenten asked Hinata and Temari, carrying ten bags of decorations.

"Yeah need help?" Temari asked taking half of the bags Tenten had.

"Thanks Temari," Tenten said as she sat with them on the bench.

"Done already?" Sakura asked walking up to them with Matsuri and Hannya. Hinata nodded.

"You bought him a present already?" Tenten asked.

"Yep," Sakura said showing them her bag.

"What about you Matsuri, Hannya?" Temari asked.

"We couldn't decide what to buy him so we got him gift cards instead," Hannya said.

"That way Naruto can buy any clothes he wants," Matsuri said.

"Let's find the guys and get going then," Tenten said as she and Temari stood up, but Hinata stayed seated.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Matsuri asked.

"Do you hear anything?" Hinata asked.

"Um, no why?" Hannya asked.

"We're in a mall right? Why don't we hear anyone else besides us talking? I can't even see any other outlines besides ours," Hinata said.

"Now that you mention it Hinata," Sakura looked around, "I don't see anyone else."

"It's like we're the only ones here," Temari added.

"Um, girls do you feel the ground shaking?" Hinata asked as the bench she was sitting on started shaking as well.

"Yeah but why?" Matsuri asked worried.

"Don't know, but I hear something and it's getting closer," Hinata said looking over her right shoulder, "Something's coming from that direction."

The others looked and saw a cloud of dust, then they heard hollering and shouts. Matsuri gasped.

"Oh," Hannya said.

"My," Sakura said.

"God," Temari said.

"RUN!!" Tenten shouted as she and Temari grabbed hold of one of Hinata's arms each, and the six girls ran for their lives. They ran down the escalator, rounded a corner of a store and CRASH!! The guys and girls had ran into each other and were now nursing their bruised behinds.

The guys stood up, "Sorry," they said sort of out of breath.

"Why were you running?" Sakura asked, while she and the girls stood up.

"Fangirls and you?" Sasuke answered.

"Fanboys," she answered shuddering.

"I got a question," Kiba said. They all turned to him. "Why are we standing here?! RUN!!"

With that all fourteen took off to the entrance/exit. But on the way to the exit, Hinata's bag fell out of her hands. She heard it fall on the ground. Naruto saw Hinata slip out of Temari's and Tenten's grasp.

"Hinata!" the two girls shouted. They all stopped. Hinata already reached the bag but the fangirls and fanboys were closing in on her

"You guys keep going I'll get her," Naruto said, running back toward her. The remaining twelve ran out the doors. Naruto ran as fast as he could, he got to Hinata grabbed her hand, while she clutched the bag in the other. The fangirls and fanboys were only eight feet away now.

"Hurry Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata started running faster so now that she was next to Naruto. The fangirls and fanboys were getting closer and closer. Naruto and Hinata ran through the doors of Konoha Mall, then the Hyuuga limousine pulled up in front of them.

"Get in," Neji said as he opened the back door. Naruto and Hinata got in just in time because the fangirls and boys burst through the doors, and chased the car until it drove out of the parking lot.

"Hinata are you crazy?!" Naruto shouted to the girl sitting next to him.

Hinata winced under his voice. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I had to get this back it's important," she answered quietly.

Naruto looked at what she was clutching; he could see that it was a square black box through the bag. He gave an exasperated sigh and said, "Next time be careful." Hinata nodded and gave him a small sweet smile that made his heart race.

"Oh no there is not gonna be a next time, we almost got killed this time," Itachi said to the teens through the window that separates the driver from passengers.

"Yes there is," Sakura said.

"We have to come back next week to buy our Halloween costumes for the dance," Hannya said.

"And you have to buy one too Itachi all chaperones have to wear costumes," Tenten said.

"No way, there's absolutely no way that I am coming back to that death trap," Itachi said, looking at them from the rear view mirror.

"Oh c'mon Itachi don't be a wuss," Temari said earning her a glare from said man.

"Please Itachi can you drive us back next week?" Matsuri asked nicely.

"Nope."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top Aniki?" Hinata asked as she, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hannya, and Matsuri gave him their biggest puppy dog eyes.

"No….must resist….but….it's….so adorable….fine! I'll drive you back next week!" Itachi shouted as he turned his eyes back on the road.

"You seven are coming too you know," Sakura said more than asked.

"Yeah right there's no way -" Sasuke started but was interrupted when he and the guys were attacked by the puppy dog eyes.

"Ok! OK!" they shouted.

"Just stop it with the eyes they're too cute!" Kankuro added. The girls laughed and high fived each other. They finally reached the Hyuuga mansion. Fox Five went into the band room to practice while Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri, Temari, Hannya, Tenten, and Sakura planned the rest of the surprise party following Hinata's instructions.

"Ok we got the decorations, presents, food, Hinata's taking care of the cake," Sakura said as she checked off things from the clipboard Hinata had given her with all the things they would need for the party. "Ok Hinata wants us to invite Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei."

"Why them?" Sasuke asked.

"Because Iruka-sensei is Naruto's adoptive father," Hannya said. She looked at the surprise faces of their new friends. "I know we just found out about four months ago," she said indicating to herself, Sakura, Tenten and Matsuri.

"What about Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama," Gaara asked.

"Tsunade-sama is like an older sister to Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei helped take care of Naruto before Iruka-sensei adopted him," Hannya finished explaining.

"So Naruto's an orphan?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes … it's so sad," Matsuri said tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Gaara awkwardly reached out and patted her shoulder to comfort her. Matsuri looked at him and smiled. Temari saw her little brother's actions and smiled.

"We know the feeling," Gaara said, "Temari, Kankuro and I are also orphans." The room went silent.

"Hey, but we're ok our uncle took us in, and Naruto's lucky he's got Iruka-sensei and all of us, people who care about him, especially Hinata," Temari said whispering the last part. "C'mon we got a party to finish planning, who's gonna call Kakashi-sensei?" she asked.

"Not me!" Sakura, Tenten, Hannya, and Matsuri shouted.

"What's wrong with you girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, every time it's the month of October Kakashi-sensei acts different," Sakura said.

"And by different we mean, depressed, and sometimes he gets really mad, for reasons we don't know," Tenten continued.

"And he's scary when he's like that," Matsuri added.

"So we're always afraid to ask him anything every October," Hannya finished.

"Fine I'll call Kakashi-senpai," Itachi said pulling out his black and blood red phone.

"Ok then I'll call Iruka-sensei," Tenten said grabbing the Hyuuga house phone.

"Tenten don't you have your cell phone?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but I only have ten minutes left for the rest of the month."

Sakura sweatdropped. "Spent the other minutes talking to Neji?"

"Hehehe, shut up," Tenten said as the phone rang.

"Whatever I'll call Tsunade-sama," Sakura said taking out her pink and black phone.

5 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Kakashi-sensei's coming, and your right he sounds depressed," Itachi said.

"Iruka-sensei's coming too," Tenten said hanging up.

"No luck with Tsunade-sama," Sakura said putting away her phone, "She can't come, but she did buy Naruto a present and she'll give it to us on Wednesday, to give it to him at the party."

"Well that's better than nothing," Temari said.

"Yeah, you're right," Sakura said, checking off the rest of the things on the list. "Now we are set for Operation: Naruto Surprise Party."

Wednesday, October 10, 6:59 am---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto turned off his alarm clock before it started ringing, since he had been awake for the past half hour already. He stayed lying down on his bed, hands behind his head. 'October 10,' he thought, 'The day I was born, the day my mom died, the day my dad was murdered.'

_"Daddy!" a five year old Naruto shouted running __through__ the alley way between two tall empty buildings__. He kneeled down by his father's side. Minato Namikaze __laid__ on the cold wet alley way floor a gunshot wound in his chest, barely missing the heart. His blonde hair was matted with his own blood._

_"Naruto are … you …. ok?" he asked when he saw his son had three cuts on each cheek, blood and tears running down his face._

_"The__y sting a little daddy," __Naruto whined. He stopped when he saw all the blood his father was losing. "Are you ok Daddy?"_

_"I …. don't think …. I'll be ok …. Naruto," Minato said coughing up more blood._

_"Don't say that Daddy," Naruto said. Then he heard the ambulance and police sirens. "Hear that Daddy help's coming," he said happily._

_Minato smiled, "Naruto promise me you'll be strong__."_

_"Why Daddy?"_

_"Just promise me."_

_"Ok Daddy I'll be strong! Believe it!"_

_"I love you Naruto …. Happy Birthday, my son," Minato said closing his eyes and taking his last breath, a smile still on his face._

_"Daddy wake up! …. Wake up!" Naruto shouted._

_The paramedics rushed to Minato and Naruto. One took Minato's pulse while the other one took Naruto's hand leading him away from his father to the ambulance to treat his cuts. The police officers ran to the paramedic with Minato. Naruto shook loose from the paramedic holding __him__ and ran back to his dad in time to hear the paramedic say, "He's dead. Death was approximately 12:05 a.m. October 10."_

_'Dead, Dead, Dead,' that word continued to repeat __itself__ over and over__ again__ in Naruto's head. He __shook__ his head frantically trying to get that horrid word __out__. He opened his eyes and looked at everything around him, his father's body, the __police__, the paramedics, the __blue and red __sirens, the buildings and in a window he saw something that would haunt him for the next eleven years__. A pair of e__yes …. evil …. slit …. yellow …._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he sat up on his bed. 'Why do I always have to remember those eyes,' he thought as he wiped some sweat off his forehead.

Iruka came charging through the bedroom door. "Naruto what's wrong why where you screaming?"

"Nothing, nothing, it was just a dream," Naruto said, getting his breathing back to normal, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh ok then," Iruka said, still a little worried, "No school for you today, happy birthday."

"Thanks Iruka."

"Um, Naruto," Iruka said turning serious. He reached into his jacket and took out an envelope handing it to Naruto. Naruto took it. It looked old, in the front it had his name, he could feel that there was something else beside just paper in it. He looked up at Iruka confused.

"It's a letter your father wanted you to have on your seventeenth birthday, but I think you're ready for it now," Iruka said, "He wrote it before he died."

"So he knew he was gonna get murdered?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, you're going to have to read it to find out," Iruka said heading out the door, "I have to get to work Naruto, bye."

Naruto stared at the envelope in his hands, for some reason he couldn't open it, at least not now. He put the envelope on his nightstand, and walked out of his room to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was downstairs dressed in his black motorcycle boots, blue jeans, black shirt, and worn black leather jacket with orange stripes up the arms. He walked to the telephone to look at how many messages were there, because usually his friends called to wish him a happy birthday. He checked put there were no messages.

'They'll probably call later," Naruto thought. He ate some cereal, put the bowl in the sink once he was finished, grabbed the keys to his motorcycle, his helmet, and headed out the door, locking it. He got on his bike and rode off.

He stopped at a flower shop, and bought two identical bouquets of white hyacinth surrounding pink carnations with a single cyclamen in the middle. He got back on his bike and kept driving until he stopped in front of the Konoha Cemetery. He parked his bike and walked through the gates and past many gravestones. He walked up a small hill where two gravestones were standing side by side. He placed the bouquets in front of them. He sat down with his knees against his chest, and his arms on top of them. He looked at the gravestone on his right. He read what was engraved on it:

R.I.P.  
In Loving Memory Of  
Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze  
Beloved Daughter,  
Friend,  
Wife,  
and  
Mother

He looked at the one to his left:

R.I.P.  
In Loving Memory Of  
Minato Namikaze  
Beloved Son,  
Friend,  
Husband,  
Father,  
and  
Dedicated Detective

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," he said. "Hey Mom, I brought you pink carnations this time, I remember Dad telling me they're your favorite when I was four. I just wish I knew how you looked. Dad always described you to me but over the years that picture I had of you faded away." He turned to his dad's gravestone.

"Dad, I've kept my promise. I've stayed strong ….. even though sometimes I just want to die to be close to you and Mom. But I know that's only the cowards' way out." He sat in silence for a while.

"Dad, Iruka gave me the letter you wrote before you died. I know I was supposed to get it when I turn seventeen, but he thinks I'm ready to read it. It's been bugging me, I want to open it and read it, but I have this strange feeling that's telling me to wait. But Dad, don't get mad at Iruka for giving it to me ok?" Naruto stayed with his parents for the next five hours telling them about what's happened since his last visit. About his old friends, Hinata, new friends, Hinata, school, Hinata, Fox Five, Hinata, living with Iruka, and Hinata. When he was out of things to say he decided to leave.

"Bye Mom, Dad, I love you both," Naruto said standing up and walking out of the cemetery. He got on his bike and rode home. He arrived half an hour later. He went to check if there were any messages on the answering machine. 'Still nothing? Did they forget?' he thought going upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and stared at the envelope for who knows how long, until he heard the phone ringing. He left the envelope on his bed and went back downstairs. He looked at the caller id and saw that it was from the Hyuuga estate.

"Hello?"

"Naruto-kun?" the voice said on the other line.

"Hinata? You're home already? What time is it?"

"In order yes, yes, and it's 3:50, why Naruto-kun is something wrong?" Hinata asked worried.

"No, no I just spaced out I guess. So why'd you call?"

"Oh it's because Neji-nii-san told me to call you and tell you that we're having band practice today."

"Really?"

"Yes, I know it's short not-"

"No its ok I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok bye."

"Bye," Naruto said hanging up. He grabbed his keys again and walked out the door. He got on his bike. 'Strange, Neji always plans practices beforehand, I wonder what's going on,' he thought as he drove to the Hyuuga estate.

Hyuuga Estate-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto's walking up the driveway! Everyone hide!" Sakura shouted to the people in the Hyuuga's main living room. Everyone hid behind couches, plants and chairs.

Outside Naruto walked up the steps to the front door. About to knock he noticed a paper taped to the door that had 'Naruto come in we're in the band room,' written on it. He shrugged, "Weird," he said, took the paper, and opened the door. As he closed it behind him he noticed that the room was really dark.

"This is just getting weirder," he said with a sigh. Naruto started running his hand over the wall by the door. "Where's the switch," he whispered, "Oh here it is." He flipped the light switch on.

"SURPRISE!"

"What the hell?!" Naruto shouted as he fell on his butt from shock. Everyone in the room laughed. Shikamaru and Kiba helped Naruto to his feet.

"What is all this?" he asked as he looked around at the blue, black, red and orange streamers on the ceiling, the table of food, next to it a table full of presents, and his eyes finally stopped a huge white banner with 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO' in orange letters.

"It's your surprise party dobe," Sasuke said smiling.

"Shut up teme …… thanks you guys," Naruto said letting everything sink in. "I needed a little cheering up; I thought you all forgot it was my birthday."

"C'mon how could we forget your birthday? But the one you should give the most thanks to is Hinata, it was all her idea, we were just the loyal helpers," Tenten said. Naruto looked at Hinata who had her head down, pushing her index fingers together. He hadn't seen her do that in the longest time, to him it was still cute.

"Thank you Hinata," Naruto said, as he placed one hand behind her head and the other on her back, pulling her into his body for a hug.

"Y-you're welcome Naruto-kun," Hinata said returning the embrace.

"Awwwwww," the girls in the room said. Meanwhile Itachi was taking pictures with his phone of the two, 'Who knows I can use this for blackmail later.'

"Ok! Now that the birthday boy's here let's get this party started!" Temari shouted turning up the radio full blast. Naruto sat on the couch as his friends danced around the room.

"Have you read the letter?" Iruka said sitting next to him.

"No, I'll read it tonight," Naruto said getting up leaving Iruka alone on the couch.

"The kid hates me," Iruka said walking into the kitchen.

"No he doesn't hate you." Iruka looked behind him, it was Kakashi. "He just doesn't think you understand."

"How do you know that? You don't have a kid, you're not a father," Iruka said. What Iruka said made Kakashi very angry.

"Shut up Iruka, you know nothing about me!" Kakashi hissed grabbing Iruka by the front of his shirt.

"What's the matter with you Kakashi?!" Realizing what he was doing Kakashi let go, before anyone saw.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said as Iruka smoothed out the front of his shirt. "But we're high school teachers; we deal with sixteen year olds practically every day of the year. All of them think adults don't get it."

"I guess," Iruka said, "Kakashi is something bothering you?"

"No it's nothing ….. sorry again ab-"

"Don't worry about it, it's ok," Iruka said waving it off, "We better get back to the party." The two men walked back to the living room; unbeknownst to them someone heard everything.

4 hours later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikoto walked to the stereo and turned it off.

"Ok kids it's 8:00, I know you want to keep partying, but it's a school night. So the adults," Mikoto said pointing to herself, Hiashi, Kakashi, Iruka, and Itachi, "de-"

"Itachi's an adult?"

"Yes I am otouto; I'm over eighteen, which means I'm an adult."

"Sure don't act like one."

"Why you-"

"Boys," Mikoto said sternly, shutting them up, "We decided that Naruto will cut the cake, open his presents and then everyone goes home ok?"

Her response where unhappy groans and awes. She smiled and walked into the kitchen with Hanabi. Seconds later they walked back to the living room with a large rectangular white box. They set it on the table and opened it. The cake was covered in white frosting, with orange spirals drawn on the sides, sixteen red candles, and 'Happy Birthday Naruto' in blue letters. Naruto stood behind the cake and table. Hannya snapped pictures, while Matsuri recorded everything with Hinata's video camera. Then once the candles were lighted everyone started singing, with Akamaru and Kyuubi barking along.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Naruto  
Happy birthday to you"

They clapped when Naruto blew out the candles. Neji handed him a knife and he started cutting the cake.

"Oh my God, this cake is delicious," Tenten said taking a bite. Everyone agreed.

"Where'd you buy it Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"I didn't Hanabi and I made it," Hinata answered.

"Yep," Hanabi said, "and Naruto consider the cake my present to you." Everyone in the room laughed. "Hahaha, but seriously I didn't know what to get you."

"That's ok Hanabi," Naruto said messing up her hair, "thanks."

"Ok it's time for presents," Mikoto said.

"I think you should open mine first Naruto," Temari said placing a purple box with a white bow on his lap. When Naruto looked at it closely he could see holes on the top. Suddenly it started moving.

"Um … I'm kinda afraid to open it," Naruto said.

"Don't be a baby open it," Temari urged. Naruto gulped and took of the lid. When he looked inside blue eyes met blue eyes. Two small orange furry ears popped out of the box, followed by the head with the blue eyes.

"Meow," it said.

"My cat, Rose, had kittens about three months ago, and he's the last one that needs a home, so I decided to give him to you. His name's Tora, he's an orange tabby," Temari said.

"Thanks Temari," Naruto said giving her a hug. He picked up the furry bundle in his hands. Tora climbed up Naruto's chest, using his small sharp claws and nuzzled his new owner's cheek, purring. "He's cute," Naruto said scratching Tora behind the ears. Kyuubi and Akamaru jumped on the couch to meet the new little stranger. Naruto placed Tora in front of the two.

_**'Hi my name's Tora! What's yours names?'**_ the young kitten asked. Every human in the room only heard meowing.

_**'I'm **__**Kyuubi;**__** the old man over there is Akamaru.'**_

_**'I'm not old I'm only four.'**_ Akamaru argued.

_**'Oh no then you're ancient'**_ Kyuubi responded.

_**'Haha you're funny! Wanna be friends?'**_ Tora asked. Kyuubi nodded. _**'What about you old man?'**_

_**'I like this kid,'**_ Kyuubi said barking with laughter. Akamaru ignored him and said, _**'Sure.'**_

_**'Ok then let's play. Tag you're it,'**_ Tora said pawing Kyuubi and running away.

_**'Tag you're it,'**_ Kyuubi said swatting Akamaru with his paw and running after Tora. Akamaru then took off after the two.

"Meow!"

"Wow wow!"

"Arf Arf!"

"They became fast friends," Kiba said to a smiling Naruto.

"Here Naruto," Matsuri said handing him his present, holding the v. cam in one hand.

"It's from both of us," Hannya said. Naruto opened it and saw that it was two gift certificates.

"Two gift certificates for the Konoha Clothing Store ….. each worth $250!"

"Yep we decided to let you choose your present," Hannya said.

"Thanks Matsuri, Hannya," Naruto said hugging the two.

"Our turn," Itachi said handing Naruto a square wrapped in black paper. "It's from Kakashi-senpai and me."

Naruto tore of the wrapping paper. He saw that they were books. When he read the titles on the spine his face went red. "I'M NOT A PERVERT!" he shouted as he shoved the Icha Icha Paradise book collection into the arms of Kakashi. "Thanks for giving me a present, but you can have it back." Kakashi took half of the books while Itachi took the other half.

"Here," Kankuro said handing Naruto, who was still a little red, his present. Naruto tore of the dark purple paper and saw that it was a grey box. He opened the box and pulled out a black iPod with black earphones.

"Wow, thanks Kankuro," Naruto said.

"No prob, happy birthday," Kankuro said patting Naruto on the back. Next Gaara gave Naruto his present. He unwrapped it and saw that it was a silver digital camera.

"Cool, thanks Gaara," he said. Gaara outstretched his hand for a handshake which Naruto returned.

"You're welcome," Gaara said. Next was Neji. Naruto opened the present and pulled out a black laptop with a skin that had Uzumaki on it in kanji.

"Awesome, thanks Neji," Naruto said.

"Now you don't have an excuse for not turning in your research papers, Naruto," Iruka said handing him a package.

"Yeah …. Thanks Neji," Naruto said depressed, opening the package. He pulled out a black cell phone. "Thanks Iruka, I needed one." Iruka smiled.

"Before I give you the present I got you, this is from Tsunade-sama," Kiba said giving Naruto another present. Naruto read the card that was attached to it.

'Dear Brat,  
Happy birthday.  
Sorry I couldn't be there, but  
I still want you to have your present.  
You have some amazing friends, especially Hinata.  
I hope you're having fun.  
Love Tsunade

P.S I hope they fit.'

Naruto pulled out some black and blue shoes. "Shoes? ….. No they're motorcycle boots! Wow, I'll thank her tomorrow."

"And now time for my present," Kiba said placing a box in front of him. Naruto lifted the lid. Inside were styrofoam peanuts. But on top of them was a CD case. When Naruto opened it inside was a CD that said Fox Four.

"So you won't forget how we got started, but that's not all keep digging." Naruto dug through the styrofoam until his hands came up with a black helmet that had a red spiral on the back surrounded by flames.

"Wow," was all Naruto could say.

"Knew you'd like it," Kiba said patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Here," Shikamaru said as Naruto placed his helmet next to his other presents. He took the bag, opened it and saw that they were two books. One was about chess, the other about fighting styles.

"I know you like things about fighting and stuff. And maybe next time you might win against me in chess," Shikamaru said. Naruto smiled then he noticed something else. He took out two dark blue gloves with and orange plate on them from the bag. He put them on and it covered three fourths of every finger, and only half of the thumb. He started clenching his fist, getting used to them. "Thanks Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted hitting Shikamaru on the back.

"Ow, troublesome," Shikamaru said as he rubbed his back.

"Me next," Sakura said giving Naruto a white box tied together with red ribbon. Naruto undid the ribbon, opened the box, took out the red tissue inside, and pulled out a jacket, with the top half and arms being black, while the bottom half was orange. In the back where the two colors met was a red spiral.

"You like it?" Sakura asked.

"Hell yes, but where did you find a jacket like this?" Naruto asked astonished.

"I asked the lady in the store to change a normal black jacket into this. And with those gift cards Matsuri and Hannya gave you, you can do the same things; custom style the clothes you buy."

"Thanks Sakura," Naruto said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, only the best for my little brother," she said, messing up his spiky blonde hair even more. "C'mon Sasuke your turn," Sakura said nudging him with her elbow.

"Here Naruto," Sasuke said handing him a small thin object wrapped in orange paper with a red bow. Naruto took of the bow and ripped off the paper. It was a laminated card. When he looked at the front it said '1 year free unlimited ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Shop,' with a picture of a bowl of ramen below it.

"Wahoo! Free ramen, thanks Sasuke-teme," Naruto said hugging Sasuke.

"Get off me dobe," Sasuke said pushing a happy Naruto away, while everyone else was laughing.

"Here Naruto," Tenten said, "Hope you like it." Naruto tore of the green paper and pulled out a black gun, to be exact a black .38 caliber Colt Detective Special.

"Holy shit! Tenten! Is that thing loaded?" Iruka shouted.

"Relax all of you, it isn't," she reassured.

"Tenten, why did you get him a gun as a present?" Hiashi asked holding his chest from the scare.

"Beca-"

"It was my dad's," Naruto said tracing his finger over the initials M.N. on the handle. "But how did you get it?"

"My dad's the Chief of Police Naruto, it was easy," Tenten said.

"Thank you so much Tenten," Naruto said giving her a one armed hug sing he was still holding the gun.

"C'mon Naruto you know you're like a little brother to me," she said. Hinata walked toward Naruto and held out a medium sized box. Naruto took the box and unwrapped it. When he opened it right away he saw a black square box on top of white tissue paper.

'This box it's the one she went back to get when we were being chased almost getting trampled by the fangirls and fanboys. She said it was important ….. was it so important she would get hurt to get it back because it was my birthday present?' Naruto opened the box and saw a silver chain. On it he saw a gold fox, with three whiskers on each side of its face, two blue sapphires for eyes, its tail wrapped around an orange topaz with Fox Five engraved on it in kanji. He took it out and put it on. The chain was longer than the one of his green stone necklace, that Tsunade had given him after losing a bet on the first day of ninth grade, so the fox hung below it.

"Hinata, this is an amazing necklace, thank you," Naruto said.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, but there's something else in the box too," Hinata said.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he took out a frame wrapped in bubble wrap from underneath the tissue. He took off the wrapping and saw that it was a picture of a hospital room. In a hospital bed there was a woman with long red hair, and sky blue eyes that showed happiness, pride, and love, looking straight at the camera. She looked pretty tired, and had a baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. It had little tufts of blonde hair. Standing next to her, also looking straight at the camera, with an arm around her shoulders was a man with spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes full of happiness and love.

"Mom? Dad?" Naruto whispered. He looked at Hinata for answers as to how and why did she have the picture. However his answer came from Hiashi.

"My late wife, Melody, took the picture. She and your mother were best friends, and we were there the day you were born Naruto," Hiashi said.

"But I thought my mom died giving birth to me," Naruto said.

"No she died about fifteen minutes after the picture was taken from obstetrical hemorrhaging," Hiashi explained.

"Thank you Hinata, for the picture, I can finally see my mom and dad again," Naruto said whispering the last part in her ear, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun," Hinata said hugging back. Suddenly she felt something wet fall on her neck. "Naruto-kun don't cry," she said soothingly, rubbing his back like a mother would. After a while Naruto let go drying his tears.

"I think it's time for us to go, it's already 8:50," Iruka said, "thank you for hosting the party at your house Hiashi."

"Not a problem Iruka, here I'll help you carry the gifts to your car," Hiashi said grabbing some of the gifts and heading out the door, with Iruka behind him carrying the rest. Kakashi started helping the women clean up. The boys were standing in a corner of the room, silently, not knowing what to say until…

"Um …. Naruto," Kiba said, "if you want us to never talk about what happened we'll do it man." Naruto smiled.

"That'd be cool," he said. Then all eight shook hands agreeing not to ever talk about what happened.

"Don't worry about it dobe, I think all of us know how it feels to lose someone you care about," Sasuke said.

"Guys move your lazy butts and help us clean," Temari said to them.

In twenty minutes the living room was clean. Everyone had left except Naruto and Iruka.

"Thanks again," Iruka said, "See you kids in school tomorrow." Iruka went out to his car.

"Hanabi bed now," Mikoto said running her hand through Hanabi's hair.

"Fine," Hanabi said as she, Mikoto, Hiashi, Neji, Sasuke and Itachi left the room, leaving Hinata and Naruto standing by the door.

"Hinata, thanks for the party, for the necklace, for the picture …. For everything," Naruto said.

"You're welcome, I'm just happy you're happy Naruto-kun," she said smiling.

Naruto picked up Tora, "Bye Hinata, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Naruto-kun," she said closing the door smile still on her face.

Naruto walked down the steps, got on his bike with Tora, and followed Iruka's car home.

Naruto's house, his bedroom 9:30 pm---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto placed his parent's picture on his nightstand. He sat on his bed, Tora was sleeping at the foot of his bed in a basket, and he felt the envelope under his hand. He picked it up, and opened it. He took out a single piece of paper and a silver skeleton key. When he looked at the key more closely between the bow and the bade of the key was a small spiral. Naruto started reading the letter.

_'Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this, then __it__ means I have__ been murdered, I have__ passed on and Iruka is now taking care of__ you.__ Son, __if__ you are reading this then it means that you are ready to hear the truth behind my death. Use the key that came with the letter and open the door at the end of the hallway in the house. It has all the documents and evidence from __the__ case I was working on, the reason I was murdered. However Naruto I only want you to go into that room if you are 100 percent sure you want to know, that there isn't something in the back of your mind telling you to wait, that you will be able to control your emotions when you do__, not get angry and go charging into something that could just as well kill you__, then and only then you are ready for the truth. I want you to think deeply about this. That is all I have to say, I love you Naruto, my son._

_Minato Namikaze'_

Naruto bolted out of his room, key in hand, and ran to the end of the hallway. There was the door. The door that will tell him everything he wants to know about the murder of his father. Naruto placed the key in the lock, but he froze, he couldn't turn it. His emotions were out of control. He was angry at Iruka for never telling him earlier, he was angry and sad that someone took his father away from him, he felt violent, wanting to kill who ever did it, happy that he could finally answer his questions. But when the words of his father's letter came back to his mind he took out the key. He took off the necklace Tsunade gave him, and slipped the key into it, now it hung next to the green stone.

"I'm not ready Dad, but don't worry I will be, I promise I'll open this door when I am," Naruto whispered and walked back to his room closing the door.

"Looks like Naruto passed the test, he realized he wasn't ready, you're right Minato, the kid has good judgment. Don't worry I have a feeling he'll be ready for the truth next time," Iruka said to the ceiling, he smiled and put a paper back into an old envelope that had _Iruka_ written on the front.

Konoha Cemetery--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall figure stood in front of two tombstones. He placed a black rose next to a bouquet on each one.

"Rest in peace Kushina, Minato, because soon you're both going to be rolling around in your graves. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed into the dark cold night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Finally, my longest chapter so far. Please review!

See ya,

LWF


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again. To **Fairy**, when Naruto said that he was sorry about earlier about not telling her he meant that he was sorry he didn't tell her that he was the one who saved her from being hit by the sound gang's van……………………Ok on with the story!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, or songs, again songs listed at the end.

_Blah_ – Naruto singing  
_Blah_ – Hinata singing  
**Blah** – Kiba and Neji singing  
_**'**__**Blah**__**'**_ – Animals talking

Saturday, October 20 6:00 pm----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thirteen teens and Itachi were currently in the band room, where Naruto was writing a song with the help of Hinata while the rest of the band was playing their instruments. They had all just got back from a day of shopping at the Konoha Mall for their Halloween costumes, luckily this time nothing bad happened. All of them except Fox Five, who decided not to buy costumes, instead buy new outfits, bought costumes. The girls put their costumes in Hinata's room because they were gonna sleep over the night before the dance and the night of the dance. While the guys put their costumes in their rooms or guestrooms where Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto would stay.

"Have you guys chosen the songs you are going to perform?" Hannya asked.

"Yep, we're just writing some more for another time," Hinata answered.

"Ok everyone in what colors do we decorate the gym?" Sakura asked clipboard in hand. No one answered. A tick mark appeared over her eye. "C'mon! We're in the planning committee! What colors do we decorate the gym in?!"

"Calm down Sakura, let's just go with black, orange and maybe even brown," Sasuke said.

"Ok, see everyone was that so hard?" Sakura asked a happy smile on her face.

"Is she always like this?" Kankuro whispered in Hannya's ear, he was sitting behind her, both on the floor.

"Only when she's stressed out," Hannya said turning to face him when she accidentally brushed her lips against his. The two felt a jolt of electricity course through their bodies from the brief contact.

"Oh my god," Hannya whispered as she stood up. "I-I gotta go," she then bolted up the stairs and out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenten asked to no one in particular. Kankuro kept staring at the door that the first girl he ever kissed had just bolted out of.

Tuesday, October 30 7:30 pm-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The six girls were in Hinata's room sitting in a circle talking and eating the snacks around them.

"Finally tomorrow is the first dance of the school year," Temari said leaning back in the black bean bag chair.

"Yeah can't wait but then we still have school, and have to finish decorating the gym," Matsuri said.

"At least the day after the dance is a half school day, don't have to be in school until 12:00," Tenten said getting a high five from Sakura.

"Hannya what's wrong why are you so quiet?" Hinata asked the ice blue eyed girl sitting next to her.

"Huh? What? Nothing's wrong with me Hinata," Hannya said twirling a strand of her hair on her index finger.

"Yes there is Hannya, you always do that when you're lying," Matsuri said quietly.

"I'm not lying Matsuri," Hannya said trying to laugh it off.

"Yes you are, I can hear your breathing pattern, it's different, you're breathing faster," Hinata said.

"Hannya if there's something wrong you can tell us," Temari said.

"Yeah you can tell us," Sakura said.

"C'mon tell us," Tenten urged.

"Ok!" Hannya shouted and planted her face in a pillow. "Mmhm mhmm mhmhm hmhmhm," she said.

"What?" the five girls asked.

"I accidentally mhmhmh hmhmhm hmhm," she started but muffled the rest by burying her head in the pillow.

"Temari take that pillow away from her," Sakura said. Soon Temari and Hannya were wrestling over it.

"Hannya just tell us what's wrong," Temari said pulling at one end of the pillow.

"Fine!" Hannya said letting go of her pillow end, causing Temari to fall on her butt, on the hard floor.

"I accidentally kissed Kankuro!" Hannya shouted. Silence. Then the other five broke out laughing.

"Is that it? What's wrong with that?" Tenten asked once they stopped laughing.

"I can't believe you kissed my brother," Temari said.

"Hannya is that all that's been bugging you?" Sakura asked.

"No, not just that," Hannya said standing up and standing in front of the glass door.

"It's just that I like him, I really like him, and he hasn't said anything since it happened, which means he doesn't like me right?" Hannya asked as she started crying. Matsuri and Hinata went to her side shushing her and telling her not to cry.

"Hannya," Temari said, "My brother's not like that. If he didn't like a girl he would just tell her, and since he's been avoiding you I think he likes you."

"He's probably thinking you don't like him Hannya," Hinata said.

"Really?" Hannya asked sniffling.

"Yeah I've been noticing that for the past couple of days he's been spacing out a lot," Tenten said.

"I've also noticed him staring at you Hannya," Matsuri said.

"You know what why don't you tell him you like him at the dance? It's perfect," Sakura said.

"N-no I-I ca-can't," Hannya stammered.

"Oh yes you are, wanna know why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm afraid to know," Hannya said. Sakura pulled Hinata, Matsuri, Tenten and Temari to her side.

"Because us five are gonna play matchmaker," she answered.

With the guys in the theatre room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven of the eight guys were currently arguing over which movie to watch.

"How do you tell a girl you like her?!" Kankuro shouted over the bickering. This shut them up and got their attention.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"How do you tell a girl you like her?" Kankuro repeated.

"First off whom do you like?" Kiba asked. Kankuro didn't respond. "This is gonna take a while …. Ok does she go to our school?" Kankuro nodded.

"Do we know her?" Itachi asked. Kankuro nodded.

"Do we hang out with her?" Shikamaru asked. Kankuro nodded.

"Is it Sakura?" Sasuke asked glaring. Kankuro shook his head.

"Is it Tenten?!" Neji shouted glaring. Kankuro cowered in fear shaking his head no.

"Is it Hinata?" Naruto asked seriously. Kankuro shook his head.

"Is it Matsuri?" Gaara asked standing in front of his brother giving him a death glare. Kankuro resumed the position of cowering in fear shaking his head no.

"It's Hannya isn't it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Kankuro said.

"When did you start liking her?" Kiba asked.

"When she kissed me." The guy's eyes widened.

"She KISSED you?!" they shouted.

"Yeah but it was an accident, and I've been avoiding her ever since, because I don't know what to do."

"Easy just tell her," Sasuke said.

"If it was that easy don't you think I would have done that by now? Besides I don't see you going and telling Sakura!" Kankuro shouted. Sasuke ignored him, but a blush appeared on his face.

"You know what? By the time the Halloween dance is over you and Hannya will be a couple, wanna know why?" Itachi asked standing in front of Kankuro the other guys behind him.

"I'm afraid to ask," Kankuro said.

"We my friend are gonna play matchmaker," Itachi said.

Wednesday, October 31 3:00 pm---------------------------------------------------------------

The thirteen teens and Ino were dismissed early by Kurenai to finish decorating the gym for tonight.

"Ino-pig get up and help, you're in the planning committee too," Sakura shouted from on top a ladder, she and Temari were hanging the banner on top of the stage that they got into the gym.

"I don't want to ruin my nails forehead-girl," Ino said sitting on a chair. Sakura and Temari rolled their eyes.

Hannya was on top of a small ladder, taping leaves cut out of construction paper on the wall. She stood on her toes trying to tape the final leaf on the fall when she lost her footing and fell off. She closed her eyes waiting to meet the hard cold gym floor. But instead felt something catch her. She opened her eyes and saw that Kankuro had caught her! And now was carrying her bridal style.

"Kankuro," she asked blushing.

"Are you alright Hannya?" he asked putting her down.

"Y-yes thank you."

"O-ok then …. Bye," Kankuro said running away. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped when they saw everything.

"Pathetic," Sasuke said.

"That didn't go too well did it?" Naruto asked.

"What are you two talking about? That went better than I thought," Itachi said suddenly appearing behind them. "Ooh, cool key Naruto," Itachi said completely changing the subject, as he looked at Naruto's skeleton key. "When did you get it?"

"About three weeks ago, at my house."

"What does it open?" Sasuke asked.

'I can't tell them the truth.' "I don't know."

"Hey Itachi, watcha doing here?" Tenten asked. 'Phew, saved by Tenten,' Naruto thought, getting over his worry that they were going to start asking more questions.

"Came here to help. Kakashi-senpai doesn't have a sixth period so I was bored."

"Hey Itachi can help us hang the streamers!" Sakura shouted from across the gym.

"Let's get to work guys," Itachi said walking across the gym.

5:30 pm--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teens finished decorating the gym with the help of the rest of the committee, when they arrived. Now they were on their way to the Hyuuga mansion to change into their costumes. The girls went into Hinata's room, Sasuke, Neji, and Itachi, went to their rooms, and Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro went to their guest rooms. 45 minutes later the guys met downstairs dressed.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba were dressed in black collar button up shirts, black jeans, and black shoes. Naruto had the long sleeves of his collar shirt pushed up above his elbows, with an orange tie loosely around his neck. Shikamaru's collar shirt was short sleeved with a green tie loosely around his neck. Neji's collar shirt was a long sleeved with a grey tie hanging loosely on his neck. Kiba had a sleeveless collar shirt, with a brown tie around his neck. Gaara was dressed as the devil, with a red velvet cloak that had a standing collar, a red waistcoat with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, black trousers, black combat boots and red horns on his head, but decided to not take the pitchfork with him. Sasuke was dressed as a vampire, with black slacks, a white collar shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned showing his muscular chest, a black cape, with a red collar, black shoes, a medallion and fangs. Kankuro was dressed as prince charming, with a white jacket with epaulets over a white shirt, a red satin sash, black pants, shoes, and medals on his left side. Akamaru was in a pirate costume and Kyuubi was dressed as a skeleton. They were waiting for Itachi and the girls to come downstairs. They heard someone walking down the stairs. They turned to see who it was and what they saw made them fall on the floor holding their stomachs laughing.

"W-what the hell are you wearing Aniki?" Sasuke shouted getting his breath back.

Itachi looked at the costume he was wearing, "What's wrong with it?"

"Dude! It's a WEASEL costume!" Naruto shouted.

"I didn't pick it out the girls thought it was cute," he said grabbing his tail. Hanabi came downstairs running dressed as Little Red Riding Hood.

"Aww, Aniki you look cute," she said.

"Thank you Hana-chan," Itachi said.

"Hanabi are the girls ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah, introducing the geisha Temari," Hanabi said. Temari walked down the stairs in a white kimono, autumn leaves decorating it, with a sky blue obi, fan, white sandals, her hair in an extravagant bun, her face covered in white powder, with blue eye shadow, and small red lips painted on.

"Wow," Shikamaru said. Temari blushed under the powder.

"The vampire princess Sakura," Hanabi said. Sakura walked downstairs in a dark red velour vampire dress, with a black collar attached to it, black mesh insets in the front of the dress with a small train, black corset with metal hooks in the front, black velvet chocker with a small medallion on it, black mesh glovlets, black flats and fangs. She walked toward Sasuke, who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"The witch Tenten," Hanabi said. Tenten walked downstairs wearing a long black dress, with a small train, that goes off the shoulders with long black billowy sleeves, a buckle belt, a witches' hat, black high heels and for the first time Tenten had her hair down, it was wavy and reached up to her waist. She walked towards a stunned Neji.

"You look beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," Tenten said giving him a kiss.

"The angel Matsuri," Hanabi said. Matsuri walked downstairs wearing a white gown, with long sleeves, a silver ribbon wrapped around her waist, white feathery leaves on her back, and a halo on her head, and white flats. Gaara wouldn't take his eyes off her.

"The princess Hannya," Hanabi said. Hannya walked downstairs wearing a blue full length satin gown with short sleeves, a black choker, elbow length white gloves, glass slippers, and her hair in a bun, only her bangs framing her face. She looked like Cinderella. She and Kankuro locked eyes, blushed and looked away.

"And finally the vixen Hinata," Hanabi said. Hinata walked down the stairs one hand holding onto the railing the other holding her v. cam. She was wearing black jeans, a purple halter top that showed of her belly button, black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, black shoes, purple belt with a black pouch hanging on top of her left hip, with a blue fox tail and blue fox ears, both tipped lavender.

"Hinata, you look great but I thought we decided on not wearing costumes," Naruto said blushing from looking at her.

"I know but we're Fox Five, we should dress as foxes, besides we can still move in them when we're performing," Hinata said.

"Fine where are they?" Naruto said.

"Naruto yours is the orange tails and ears with black tips, Neji yours is the grey one with black tips, Kiba yours is the brown one with white tips, and Shikamaru yours is the black one with green tips," Sakura said holding out a box with the tails and ears. The members grabbed their corresponding tails and put them on.

"You guys look great," Tenten said.

"We better get going, we have to get there before the dance starts," Sasuke said.

They got into the limo, dropped Hanabi off at her school dance, and arrived fifteen minutes before the dance started. The planning committee was doing some last minute rearrangements.

"Naruto, Hinata," the two turned to the voice of Kurenai. She was dressed as Juliet, and Asuma was Romeo.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Could you two go looking for Kakashi? He won't answer his phone, and we need him here before the dance starts," Kurenai said.

"Ok, let's go Hinata," Naruto said grabbing her wrist, Kyuubi following them.

"Hey wait Naruto, Hinata; can you take Akamaru with you?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, c'mon Akamaru-kun, you too Kyuubi-kun," Hinata said walking out of the gym with Naruto. It was already dark.

"Kyuubi, Akamaru can you sniff out Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

_**'I'll sniff him out first,'**_ Kyuubi said.

_**'Yeah right kit, I have blood hound in my blood,'**_ Akamaru said.

"Wow wow" "Arf Arf" Kyuubi and Akamaru shouted running towards the main building.

"Hey wait up!" Naruto shouted grabbing Hinata's hand and running after them.

Meanwhile Main Building 3rd floor Home Economics room-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was empty and dark. The only light came from the full moon outside. A tall figure walked into the room. He walked toward a drawer in a counter. He opened it and pulled out an object. He placed it on the counter. He unbuttoned the three buttons of his polo shirt. If one was to look closely they would be able to see some old scars on his skin right above his heart. He lifted the object to his heart, it was at a diagonal angle, the moonlight reflected of the narrow steel object.

Kakashi held the knife in front of his heart. He pushed the knife closer to his skin, feeling the icy cold blade touch his warm skin. He pushed it in a little more, a trickle of blood running down to his stomach. He hesitated and pulled it out again. The point of the blade covered in his blood. He held the knife at arms' length. "I'm sorry …… Aome," he said. He was about to plunge it into his heart to end his life when….

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

Two voices came from outside the door in the hallway. Kakashi dropped the knife it made a clattering sound behind him when it fell on the counter as the door opened. He buttoned up his shirt. Naruto and Hinata walked in with Kyuubi and Akamaru.

"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing in the Home Ec. Room?" Naruto asked.

"We need you at the gym, you're one of the chaperones," Hinata said waking towards his outline and giving him a push towards the door. Kyuubi who was next to her sniffed the air and started whining quietly, then Akamaru did the same.

"Ok kids, I have to go get into my costume first," Kakashi said walking out of the room.

"Yeah just hurry. C'mon Hinata we gotta go back," Naruto said.

"I'll be there in a few minutes Naruto-kun. I-I lost …. An earring, yeah I lost an earring somewhere around here," Hinata said getting on her knees and starting to pat around the floor.

"Here let me help," Naruto said walking towards her.

"No no it's ok," Hinata said waving her hands in front of her, "They probably need you at the gym. Don't worry Kyuubi-kun and Akamaru-kun can lead me back."

"Ok then," Naruto said unsure, "but hurry with or without your earring you have to be back in ten minutes." He then ran out of the room.

"Ok you two what is it?" Hinata asked standing up, dusting her knees.

"Wow wow!" "Arf Arf!" Kyuubi and Akamaru started barking their heads off. Hinata sweatdropped.

"I can't understand you two if you bark at the same time," she said. Kyuubi sighed and jumped up on the counter Kakashi was standing in front of a couple seconds ago. He took a hold of Hinata's gloved hand in his mouth and placed it on top of the knife handle.

"Wow wow," he said sadly.

"What is this?" Hinata whispered as she picked up the knife in her right hand and started running her left index finger along the edges, or from her point of view, the outlines of the object. "Ow," Hinata said when she cut her finger on the outline of the blade. She put her index finger in her mouth and tasted blood. "It's a knife!" She shouted dropping it on the counter letting it clatter. "Wait, that's the same noise I heard when we came in ….. that means that Kakashi-sensei had this knife in his hands …. But why?" She ran her uninjured finger along the top of the blade away from the edges. When she reached the point of it she felt something warm and wet on her finger. She wiped some of it with her finger and put it under her nose to smell what it was. "Blood?" she whispered smelling the substance. "Is this what you two smelled?" she asked the fox and dog. They whined meaning yes. "Does it belong to Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked. More whining meaning yes. 'Kakashi-sensei had a knife that has his blood on it what was he trying to do? Kill himself? ….. If so why?' Hinata thought grabbing the knife and trying to locate a sink. Once she did she took off her gloves and turned on the cold water. Then she put the knife under the running water, letting the blood wash away, and putting the knife in the sink. Then she placed her hands under the cold water washing away her blood from the cut, and Kakashi's blood on her finger from the blade. Once she was done she dried her hands with paper towels, and dried the knife, wiping it clean just in case she didn't wash off all the blood. Finally she opened a random drawer and put the knife in it. She put her gloves back on, just as Akamaru placed a band-aid in her hand. "Thank you Akamaru-kun," she said feeling the thin object knowing what it was. She took off the white paper from the sticky sides and wrapped it around her cut. "C'mon you guys we better get going," she said taking Kyuubi's leash out of her belt pouch and clipping it on. Kyuubi lead her out of the main building, Akamaru behind them, and to the gym where the dance had already begun.

"Hey Hinata, you got here just in time," Sakura said, "Tsunade-sama's about to present you guys." On stage Tsunade was in a nurse outfit, a spotlight on her, in front of the instruments, telling the students that the King and Queen of the Halloween dance would be chosen during the dance by the judges, and announced later in the night.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"He's with the rest of Fox Five which is where you're supposed to be too," Sakura said leading her to the stage steps, where Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba were waiting. Like Sakura said Kakashi was with them dressed as a ninja.

"Hinata good you made it just in time," Naruto said.

"Kakashi-sensei I have to ask you something," Hinata said.

"What is it?" Kakashi said.

'Wait! Hinata you can't ask him about the knife in front of everyone!' she thought. "Um …. Can you videotape the dance for me?" she asked taking out her v. cam and holding it out in front of her.

"Sure Hinata," Kakashi said taking the video camera, checking if there was tape in it, which there was labeled Halloween Dance, and turned it on.

"And now I present Fox Five!" Tsunade said walking off the stage. Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked on stage. Neji and Kiba picked up their guitars and Shikamaru sat behind his drums. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and saw the band-aid.

"Hinata, what happened to your finger?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a small cut," Hinata said as Naruto led her on stage. However she stood at the edge of the stage waiting to be introduced.

"Hey how's everyone doing?" Naruto said into his mic. The students cheered.

"Good good. As you all know Fox Four had auditions about a month ago for a new keyboard player and female singer. And so I would like to introduce our newest member, the one that made us Fox Five, Hyuuga Hinata!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and lead her to the front of the stage. The girls clapped while the guys whistled. Hinata grabbed her mic from the small stand on top of her keyboard.

"Hey everyone! I am honored and proud to be a member of this amazing band with my equally amazing friends. I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight, dance, hang out, eat and have fun."

"Now our first song is called Scars," Naruto said leading Hinata to her keyboard, where she put her mic back on the stand, and he put his mic on his stand and picked up his guitar. They started playing and Naruto started singing.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And my scars remind me that the past is real  
__I __tear my heart open just to feel_

_Drunk and I'm feeling down  
__And I just wanna be alone  
__I'm pissed cause you came around  
__Why don't you just go home  
__Cause you channel all your pain  
__And I can't help you fix yourself  
__You're maki__ng me insane  
__All I can say is_

Everyone started dancing. Kankuro leaned against the wall of the gym, watching Hannya dance with the girls.

"Kankuro go dance with her," Sasuke said standing next to him, Gaara on Kankuro's right.

"I don't see you and Gaara dancing with Sakura and Matsuri," Kankuro said. Gaara looked a little surprised. "Yes Gaara I know you like Matsuri."

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel  
__  
I tried to help you once  
__Against my own advice  
__I saw you going down  
__But you never realized  
__That you're drowning in the water  
__So I offered you my hand  
__Compassions in my nature  
__Tonight is our last stand  
__  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel  
__  
I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
__And I just wanna be alone  
__You shouldn't ever come around  
__Why don't you just go home?  
__Cause you're drowning in the water  
__And I tried to grab your hand  
__And I left my heart open  
__But you didn't understand  
__But you didn't understand  
__Go fix yourself  
__  
I can't help you fix yourself  
__But at least I can say I tried  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
__I can't help you fix yourself  
__But at least I can say I tried  
__I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life_

Itachi walked toward the three. "Kankuro we're trying to get you and Hannya together, the plan won't work if you don't follow instructions."

"I'm not listening to a guy in a weasel costume," Kankuro said earning a glare from Itachi.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel _

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
__My weakness is that I care too much  
__And our scars remind us that the past is real  
__I tear my heart open just to feel_

The band stopped playing and everyone clapped.

"The next song is called Nobody's Home," Hinata said, "Let's kick it you guys."

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
__She felt it everyday.  
__And I couldn't help her  
__I just watched her make the same mistakes again. _

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
__Too many, too many problems.  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside. _

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
__You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
__Be strong, be strong now.  
__Too many, too many problems.  
__Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
__She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside._

"Hannya go dance with Kankuro," Matsuri said.

"No, what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way?" Hannya asked.

"Sigh, Hannya we already told you he does like you," Temari said.

"Look Hannya, Neji-kun said that the third song they were gonna play is a love song, so we better see you and Kankuro dancing together," Tenten said. Hannya nodded her head meekly.

_Her feelings she hides.  
__Her dreams she can't find.  
__She's losing her mind.  
__She's fallen behind.  
__She can't find her place.  
__She's losing her faith.  
__She's fallen from grace.  
__She's all over the place.  
__Yeah,oh _

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
__It's where she lies, broken inside.  
__With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
__Broken inside.  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
__She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

Fox Five stopped playing.

"This next song is a first four Fox Five because it's a love song," Hinata said, "It's called I Knew I Loved You. And guess what I'm not gonna sing it, Naruto-kun is." Manny were surprised even Itachi and the teens. They thought Hinata was gonna sing it. The way Naruto was dressed he didn't look like the love song singing kind of guy. Even though Sakura kept saying to add love songs she never thought he'd actually do it.

With the girls….

"Hannya you said you'd dance with him now go," Sakura said.

"I changed my mind," Hannya said.

"Do you wanna dance?" The girls turned around to see Gaara asking Matsuri to dance. Matsuri blushed and nodded. The two then walked to the dance floor. Fox Five had started playing.

"Ok enough, you are going to dance with him," Sakura said dragging Hannya to the dance floor, trying to find Kankuro somewhere in the ocean of students. Tenten and Temari decided to stand by the stage. Tenten to see her boyfriend, and Temari to see the guy she liked.

_Maybe it's intuition  
__but some things you just don't question  
__Like in your eyes,  
__I see my future in an instant  
__And there it goes,  
__I think I found my best friend  
__I know that it might sound __more than a little crazy  
__but I believe... _

Sasuke was currently dragging Kankuro through the crowd of students. He was tired that Kankuro couldn't grow a backbone to ask a girl to dance. He spotted Hannya and pushed Kankuro to her, and in the process bumping into Sakura. The two stared at each other for a while.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Sakura said. He put his hands on her waist, she put her arms around his neck and the two started dancing together.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life _

The two were standing there while couples danced around them.

"Hannya." "Kankuro." They said at the same time.

"You go first," Hannya said.

"Um …. Well I don't know how to say this but ….."

'I knew it he doesn't like me,' Hannya thought tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"I–I really like you," Kankuro said. Hannya stood there shocked unable to say anything. 'I knew it, she doesn't like me,' he thought taking Hannya's silence as a rejection. He turned to walk away when he felt her grab his hand.

"I really like you too," Hannya said tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying, please don't cry," Kankuro said wiping her tears away with his thumbs, as he held her face.

"I'm just happy you like me," Hannya said putting her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
__Only this sense of completion  
__And in your eyes,  
__I see the missing pieces  
__I'm searching for  
__I think I've found my way home _

_I know that it might sound  
__more than a little crazy  
__but I believe...  
__  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life  
__  
A thousand angels dance around you  
__I am complete now that I've found you  
__  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life _

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I think I dreamed you into life  
__I knew I loved you before I met you  
__I have been waiting all my life_

As the singing and music faded Kankuro and Hannya's faces were moving closer to each other, until their lips met in a kiss.

"Everyone having fun?" Naruto asked breathing a little hard; he reached down next to him to take a drink from his water bottle. Everyone cheered.

"Now it's time to announce the winners for the King and Queen of the Halloween dance. Tsunade-sama can you please come on stage to present the crowns?" Hinata asked. Tsunade walked on stage with the president and vice president of the student council, who were carrying the crown and tiara each on a red cushion.

"Hello again students. Now the judges and I had a hard time deciding which couple to award this title to, but we decided to award it to…" Tsunade looked at her clipboard and back at the crowd, "Prince Charming and Cinderella." The spotlight shone on Kankuro and Hannya, who were shocked. Everyone clapped, their friends screamed their heads off, as they walked up on stage. The president placed the King's crown on Kankuro's head and the vice president placed the Queen's tiara on Hannya's head.

"Congratulations you two," Tsunade said, "Stage's all yours Fox Five."

"Congrats Hannaya, Kankuro, I bet you two look great together, I just wish I could see it," Hinata said into her mic.

"This next song is for the two of you it's called Our Time Now," Naruto said, "But this time Neji, I want you to go dance with Tenten."

"Really Naruto?" Neji asked talking into an extra mic.

"Yeah, we can handle it here, besides you and Tenten deserve at least one dance," Naruto said.

"Thanks Naruto," Neji said. He put down the mic and his guitar and walked off stage, grabbed a happy Tenten's hand and led her to the dance floor, where Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Hannya, Sakura and Sasuke were.

"Ok let's do this," Naruto said as the band started playing.

_Oh oh oh oh _

_There will be no rules tonight  
__If there were we'd break 'em  
__Nothing's gonna stop us now  
__Let's get down to it  
__Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
__I can feel you breathing  
__This is right where we belong  
__Turn up the music  
__  
Oh oh oh oh _

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
__Takin' a chance for one another  
__Finally it's our time now  
__These are the times that we'll remember  
__Breaking the city's heart together  
__Finally it's our time now  
__It's our time now  
__  
This is more than just romance  
__It's an endless summer  
__I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
__Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
__As we're falling under  
__This is an addiction girl  
__Let's give in to it  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__  
This is the dance for all the lovers  
__Takin' a chance for one another  
__Finally it's our time now  
__These are the times that we'll remember  
__Breaking the city's heart together  
__Finally it's our time now  
__It's our time now  
__  
Oh oh oh oh  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__Now  
__It's a dance  
__Get up  
__Come on brothers  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__Oh oh oh oh _

_This is the dance for all the lovers  
__Takin' a chance for one another  
__Finally it's our time now  
__These are the times that we'll remember  
__Bbbbreaking the city's heart together  
__Finally it's our time now  
__It's our time now  
__(It's our time now)  
__It's our time now  
__(It's our time now)  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__Oh oh oh oh  
__Finally it's our time now__****_

The band finished playing. Itachi walked on stage. He gave a nod to Naruto who nodded back.

"Hey Hinata," he said putting a hand over the mic, "I can't find Kyuubi."

"What?!" Hinata said worried.

"Yeah help me find him," Itachi said leading Hinata off stage, while Neji went back on stage. When Itachi and Hinata reached the dance floor Kyuubi walked up to them, "Wow wow."

"Kyuubi-kun? But Aniki I thought you said that he was gone?" Hinata said getting a little angry.

"Now Imouto-chan there is a reason I lied, just listen," Itachi said.

"This next song," Hinata heard Naruto say, "we play I want to dedicate it to Hinata. I hope you like it." Neji and Kiba had microphones in front of them on stands now. Fox Five, this time without Hinata, started playing.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
__Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
__And try__ to__ turn the tables _

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  
__Lately there's been too much of this  
__But don't think it's too late  
__  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
__You know that someday I will  
__  
Someday, somehow  
__I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_Someday, somehow  
__I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
__I know you're wondering when _

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  
__That we could end up saying  
__Things we've always needed to say  
__So we could end up staying  
__Now the story's played out like this  
__Just like a paperback novel  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror  
__Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
__You know that someday I will  
__Someday, somehow  
__I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
__I know you're wondering when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_Someday, somehow  
I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that) **

_[Solo_

Hinata smiled as she listened to the lyrics and Naruto's solo. She was standing by the gym doors away from the dancing crowds. Her smile faded when she felt someone grab her around the waist, put a hand over her mouth, and drag her out into the cold windy night.

_How the hell did we wind up like this?  
__Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
__And try to turn the tables  
__Now the story's played out like this  
__Just like a paperback novel  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror  
__  
Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
__You know that someday I will_

Kakashi sighed. 'Why can't I kill just myself?!' He thought placing a hand over his heart and newest scar as he leaned against the wall, putting the camera on the window sill. He thought he was recording the performance, but really he was recording what was happening outside the window, which was nothing, until…….

_Someday, somehow  
__I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
__I know you're wondering __when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_Someday, somehow  
__I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
__I know you're wondering __when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_I know you're wondering __when  
_**(You're the only one who knows that)  
**_I know you're wondering when_

Fox Five finished playing the song and Naruto looked at the crowd trying to spot Hinata, but he couldn't find her. 'Where is she?'

Outside the gym---

Hinata could hear the band finish playing as she struggled against whoever was grabbing her. The person finally let go thinking no one saw them; not knowing everything was being recorded.

"Hello Hinata-chan," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked trying not to sound scared as she backed away.

"That hurts Hina-chan. I know you're blind but you don't even remember my voice?"

Hinata tried hard to remember the voice until it hit her, "Sakon!"

"Very good Hina-chan," Sakon said stepping closer to her.

"Don't call me that!" Hinata shouted angrily, "What do you want?"

"You," he said as he grabbed her by the waist again, a hand behind her neck and harshly pulled her into him in a lip bruising kiss. Hinata struggled, trying to break free. She placed her hands on Sakon's chest trying to push him away, but he was to strong. Sakon dug his nails into Hinata's neck making her yelp in pain. Unfortunately allowing him to slip his tongue into her innocent mouth.

Gym door—

Naruto walked out the doors looking for Hinata. Then he heard a yelp and followed where it came from. When he got there he saw something he never wanted to see. He saw Sakon kissing Hinata. When he looked more closely he could see Hinata's hands on Sakon's chest, misinterpreting her position.

'She's kissing BACK!' he thought anger and jealousy coursing through his veins. Then he saw Sakon let her go, and Hinata start coughing from lack of air. Sakon saw Naruto and knew that he had seen the kiss. He smirked and walked away leaving a now only angry Naruto and a coughing Hinata.

Naruto was mad, no he was beyond mad; he was so pissed that he needed to release his anger on someone. And since Sakon had already left, he took it out on the next best person, Hinata.

"Hinata!" he shouted walking toward her, but stopping a couple feet away from her. Hinata turned to the voice, oxygen back in her lungs.

"Naruto-kun, thank god you're here," Hinata said running toward him and hugging him burying her face in his chest, shivering. Naruto didn't return it; instead he roughly pushed her away, making her stumble a little.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"Why were you kissing him?" Naruto asked his voice cold, the only emotion in his words was anger.

"I-I wasn't Naruto-kun, he kissed me!" Hinata shouted trying to make Naruto understand.

"That's not what it looked like to me! You were KISSING HIM BACK!!"

"If that's what it looked like to you then you're blinder than me!"

"Why can't you just admit it?!" Naruto asked shouting, hurt thinking Hinata was lying to him.

"Because I didn't!" Hinata shouted running towards Naruto again, "Why are you acting like this?! Why don't you believe me?!" she shouted pounding her fist on his chest, tears running down her face.

"Because you're a fucken liar!" Naruto shouted grabbing her by the wrist, making her stop.

"But I didn't Naruto-kun, I swear," Hinata said getting tired from shouting.

"Yeah right …. Whatever," Naruto said voice completely emotionless, letting go of Hinata's wrist, letting her fall to her knees on the ground, crying. He walked away from her not even looking back once.

Thursday, November 1, 8:00 am Hyuuga Dining room-----------------------------------------------------

"Hey sleepy head," Temari said as Hinata walked into the dining room, the boys still haven't woken up. Hinata was still very depressed about what had happened last night. She had told the girls about it and they decided that the five of them would be escorting Hinata around school, instead of Naruto. She also told Hanabi, who got pissed, just like Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Hannya and Matsuri. However she didn't tell the guys about what occurred last night, and she doubted Naruto did.

"Hey have any of you seen Matsuri?" Hannya asked walking in from the kitchen.

"I think she went home early," Tenten said, "She got a call from her dad last night, and after she seemed pretty worried."

"I wonder what happened," Sakura said.

"I just hope she's ok," Hinata said pouring herself a glass of milk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok done. And everyone that is reading my story I am sorry for making Naruto act like that, but you gotta understand he thinks the girl he's got another chance with kissed some other guy, what's worse is that that other guy is one of his enemies…….. Please Review!

Songs used:  
Scars – Papa Roach  
Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne  
I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden  
Our Time Now – Plain White T's  
Someday – Nickelback

See ya,  
LWF


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thanks for the reviews, and thanks for reading so far. But some bad news is that since I'm going back to school in a couple of days it might take me a little longer to type the chapters and upload them. But don't worry good news is that it'll mean I'm more focused on making new chapters because at school I'm always writing chapters for LTLE. So back to the story and enjoy!

Saturday, November 3 7:30 am-----------------------------------------

Knock! Knock!

Sasuke opened the door. He saw six tall figures wearing full length black leather trench coats with red clouds on them. Sasuke's eyes widened and "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed, quickly closing the door and leaning against it.

"What! What came after you?" Mikoto shouted as she, Itachi, Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi ran into the living room.

"Is it Karin?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head no.

"The Sound Gang?" Neji asked. He shook his head.

"Fangirls?" Hinata asked. Again shook head no.

"…….A blood thirsty ghost that came back for revenge for something you did, yet you have no memory of what it was?" Hanabi asked. The other five in the room gave her a weird look. "What? You guys took all the good ones," Hanabi said pouting.

"No this is a thousand times worst than all that," Sasuke said paler than usual.

"Wait there is only one thing that scares Sasuke more than those things," Itachi said pushing Sasuke aside and opening the door, "The Akatsuki."

"Hey Itachi good to see you again," the tallest of them said. He had strangely pale blue skin, darker blue hair, small white eyes, gill like facial structures and a mouth full of pointy shark-like teeth, and was wearing a ring on his left ring finger, like Itachi's but instead it had the kanji for 'Southern Star' on it. All six figures walked in.

"I see the kid is still afraid of us," a man with spiky orange hair, eyes with an orange iris and red pupils, three piercings on each side of his nose, six earrings on each ear, an industrial piercing on each ear, two piercings on each side of his bottom lip, and a ring on his right thumb with the kanji for 'zero' on it.

"Can't blame him," said a man with red hair, brown eyes, and a ring on his left middle finger with the kanji for 'Northern Star'.

"Yeah we traumatized the kid," a man with shoulder length blonde hair in a half ponytail, blue eyes and a ring on his right index finger with the kanji for 'Azure Dragon'.

"Hi Auntie Mikoto," a boy the same age as Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata, said. He had spiky black hair, equally black eyes, and a ring with the kanji for 'Virgin' on his left thumb.

The final member was the only girl of the group. She had blue hair in a bun with a white flower clip, light blue eyes, a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip, and a ring with 'White Tiger' in kanji on her right middle finger.

"Hello Tobi what are you all doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"Ah, I see your friends have arrived Itachi," Hiashi said walking towards all of them.

"Yep," Itachi said closing the door.

"You knew they were coming Hiashi-otousan?" Neji asked.

"Yes I invited them to come live with us. I was going to tell you all, but Itachi wanted to be a surprise," Hiashi said.

"And wasn't it a surprise otouto?" Itachi said mockingly.

"I hate you Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Aww I love you too otouto," Itachi said poking Sasuke on the forehead. "Ok let me introduce you all, Hinata you'll be able to tell them by their outlines right?"

"Don't worry just point at them when you say their names," Hinata said.

"Ok then Neji, Hanabi, Hinata, that's Kisame," he said pointing to the blue skinned man, "Pein," pointing to the orange haired one, "Sasori," pointing to the red head, "Deidara," pointing to the blonde, "Tobi," pointing to the youngest, "and Konan," he finished pointing to the girl.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Neji," Neji said.

"Hello my name's Hanabi" Hanabi said waving.

"And I'm Hinata, and as you can tell I'm sort of blind," Hinata said waving as well.

"If you don't mind me asking what do you mean by sort of?" Konan asked.

"Not at all," Hinata said and explained to them about the outlines and everything.

"Oh," the Akatsuki said understanding.

"I'll go make some snacks" Mikoto said walking out of the living room.

"Now why don't we bring your bags from the car and take them to your rooms," Hiashi said.

"Sure," Kisame said as he, the rest of Akatsuki, Hiashi, Sasuke and Itachi walked out the door.

"Hey Hinata, Hanabi call everyone and tell them to come over so they can meet Akatsuki," Neji said following them out the door.

"Ok!" Hinata shouted. "You're calling Naruto-kun," Hinata said sadly to Hanabi, "But don't start threatening him ok?"

"But he," Hinata gave her a look, "sigh fine," Hanabi said walking to the phone.

An hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Akatsuki, 3 Uchihas/Hyuugas, 4 Hyuugas, the 3 No Sabakus, Sakura, Tenten, Hannya, Shikamaru, Kiba Naruto, Kyuubi, Akamaru, and Tora were sitting in the spacious living room of the Hyuuga Mansion, where Itachi was introducing the Akatsuki to the rest of the teens. Hanabi and Hinata tried to get a hold of Matsuri but they only got the answering machine on both her home and cell phone. The girls were worried they hadn't seen or heard from Matsuri since the dance.

"So Tobi you're related to Sasuke and Itachi?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep Auntie Mikoto is the wife of my mother's brother, so I'm their cousin, and now since Auntie Mikoto married Hiashi-sama I'm now like Neji, Hinata, and Hanabi's step-cousin or something," Tobi said scratching his head.

"Wow, I'm confused," Kiba said.

"Everything confuses you," Shikamaru said, Akamaru barking in agreement. Everyone laughed.

"Hey Naruto your kitten's cute," Konan said scratching Tora's ears.

"Thanks Temari gave him to me for my birthday," Naruto said watching his kitten's movements. Tora walked away from Konan to Hinata, who was sitting next to her, Konan saw Naruto shift his eyes trying to avoid looking at Hinata.

'Interesting,' Konan thought, as she petted Kyuubi and Akamaru.

"So what are all of you doing in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Well Itachi called us saying how much he liked being a T.A. so we decided to give it a try," Pein said.

"We applied for jobs already and enrolled Tobi in the school," Deidara said.

"How old are you all?" Tenten asked.

"All of us are twenty, except for Tobi he's sixteen," Kisame responded. Hiashi's and Mikoto's cell phones started ringing. They answered and after a couple of minutes they hung up.

"Sorry kids I have to go to the office," Hiashi said.

"Me too," Mikoto said.

"I thought it was your day off Kaasan, Hiashi-otousan," Sasuke said.

"We're the presidents to Hyuuga and Uchiha corp. you never get much of a day off," Mikoto said following Hiashi out the door. Then Naruto's cell phone went off.

"Hello?...yeah……………...yeah…………………ok bye," he hung up and said, "I gotta go, c'mon Tora," he stood up and walked to the front door. The kitten jumped of Hinata's lap and followed him. Naruto picked him up and walked out the door.

"Ok I know I'm new here and everything but I sense some tension between you and Naruto, Hinata," Konan said.

"Is it that obvious?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Yep, so what's the story between you guys?" Konan asked. Hinata told the Akatsuki about her strange relationship with Naruto, but only what she actually knew, and purposely leaving out what had occurred at the dance. When she was done she said, "I don't feel too well, I'm going to bed." Hinata stood up and walked towards the stairs, disappeared up the stairwell, and everyone heard the slamming of a door.

"Ok what's the real story?" Kisame asked. Now he and the guys of Akatsuki were interested. Neji then told them everything about the Sound Gang, the dare, the kiss, the deal, the kiss with Sakura, the punishment Naruto got, and everything since then.

"Damn, it's like you guys live in a soap opera," Deidara said.

"And about the Sound Gang, don't worry we'll help protect Hinata," Tobi said.

"Yeah and you kids too," Sasori said.

"Thanks," Hannya said on behalf of the teens.

"No prob," Pein said. Konan stayed quiet, not satisfied with what Neji said. She knew there was something missing, something that has caused more tension between those two, and from what she could see only the girls of the group knew. When the guys went to the band room and the girls to the kitchen she decided to ask.

"What happened recently that caused hostility in Naruto towards Hinata?" Konan asked.

"How can you tell?" Tenten asked.

"I was observing the way you girls were acting when Neji was talking, you four are hiding something," Konan stated.

"Fine we'll tell you, but you have to promise to not tell any of the guys, any of them," Temari said seriously.

"Scout's honor," Konan said lifting her right hand. Sakura then told Konan about the Halloween Dance.

"Wow, Deidara's right, this is like a soap opera," Konan said, the girls nodded sadly.

Sunday, November 4, 3:00 pm------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Akatsuki, you've got mail," Itachi said walking in handing everyone their envelopes.

"It's from Konoha High," Pein said opening the envelope and reading the letter inside. "I am the T.A. for Iruka Umino."

"I'm the T.A. for Asuma Sarutobi," Kisame said.

"T.A. for Anko Mitarashi," Deidara said.

"For Ebisu," Sasori said.

"And for Kurenai Yuhi," Konan said.

"That's strange those are all of our teachers," Neji said pointing to himself, Sasuke and Hinata.

"There's nothing strange about it, Itachi told us who your teachers are so in our application we put down the names of your teachers as the ones we wanted to work with," Sasori said.

"Hey I got my schedule," Tobi said.

"Let me see," Sasuke said. He read the schedule out loud. "You got all the same classes we do."

"Cool can't wait for school tomorrow," Tobi said smiling.

Friday, November 16, 8:30 am-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right now it was first period with Kakashi, from what the teens could tell he was back to normal, Hinata still hadn't gotten around to asking him about the knife. Naruto was sitting next to Tobi while Hinata sat next to Temari. Matsuri was absent again and had been for the past 14 days. Everyone was worried.

Suddenly Matsuri walked into the room. She was pale, her healthy glow gone, and her eyes were dull.

"Matsuri?" Kakashi asked surprised since this Matsuri didn't look like the normal Matsuri.

"I'm sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei," She said walking toward her desk, sitting down next to Hannya.

"Matsuri you ok? You don't look to well," Hannya said.

"I'm ok really," Matsuri said putting on her best smile.

"Really? You haven't been in school for a long time, we were worried," Temari said.

"Really you guys I'm ok, don't worry," Matsuri said trying to reassure them, it didn't work.

Throughout the school day they were introducing Matsuri to the Akatsuki. The girls, now also the boys were worried. She was more quiet than usual, and she seemed more fragile, they were all worried she would just faint and fall to the ground every time she stood up. They wondered what happened to make her miss two weeks of school and cause this sudden change in her health.

6th period Music 3:00 pm---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thirteen teens, Tobi, and Ino were in the music room playing their instruments. Tobi got a cello as his instrument. Kyuubi, Akamaru and Tora were sleeping on top of some desks. Suddenly they all heard a scream of pain over the music.

"Kurenai-senpai!" they heard Konan shout.

"What's wrong!" Hinata shouted.

"I think Kurenai-senpai's going into labor!" Konan shouted. Everyone stopped playing and rushed to the side of the teacher and T.A.

"I thought she wasn't due until the 28 or something," Ino said as she and Sakura helped Kurenai stand up.

"Shikamaru Kiba go get Asuma-sensei!" Temari shouted.

"Troub-"

"Go!" Shikamaru and Kiba ran out of the room.

"Aah!" Kurenai screamed.

"Sasuke let Kurenai-sensei grab your hand," Sakura said.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Just do it!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke held out his hand and Kurenai grabbed it in a painful grip, while clutching her swollen belly with her other hand.

"Ow ow ow," Sasuke said as his hand was being crushed by the amazingly powerful pregnant woman.

"Kurenai!" Asuma shouted as he ran in with the two boys. He grabbed Kurenai's hand, getting it locked in the hard grip, and placed his other hand on her shoulder. He started leading her out of the room but realized he needed help. He looked at the kids and said, "Ino c'mon we need your help, you're coming with us."

"What why me?" Ino asked.

"Just go Ino," Sakura said.

"Why should-"

"Please," Sakura said. Ino was surprised Sakura said please, but stopped complaining, nodded and helped Asuma with Kurenai.

"Konan you're in charge," Asuma said over his shoulder as the three walked out the door.

"Who's in charge of Asuma-sensei's class?" Hannya asked.

"Kisame," Shikamaru and Kiba answered still a little out of breath from sprinting from one building to the other. The music class started calming down from the scare of Kurenai going into labor, unaware something even more frightening was about to happen.

It was 3:20 pm. Everyone had already put away their instruments, unable to concentrate since their teacher went into labor. Matsuri was walking in the room, strangely a little wobbly, when suddenly she tripped over her own two feet. But Gaara caught her by the arm in a strong grip.

"AAAAHHHH!" Matsuri screamed in pain. Gaara was shocked by her scream. He let her go causing her to fall to her knees. Everyone heard her scream and ran towards her.

"Oh god why is she bleeding?" Hannya asked. They were shocked when they saw the sleeve of Matsuri's shirt had blood. Gaara looked down at his own hand; it was covered in her blood. "Matsuri!" Hannya shouted as she grabbed the girl when she fainted. Sakura knelt down next to the girls and rolled up Matsuri's sleeves, only to see her arm covered in new bruises, and some that were healing with a long cut from her shoulder to her elbow. She rolled up the sleeve of the other arm to find more bruises.

"Oh my God," Sakura said tears welling up in her eyes. Hannya was already crying.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked the only one not knowing what was happening.

"Matsuri, she has…..b-bruises o-on her a-arms….. an-and a long c-cut on her right arm," Sakura said trying to control her shaking voice.

"We gotta get her to a hospital," Konan said, "That cut's bleeding a lot." Konan was about to carry the unconscious Matsuri, but Gaara beat her to it. He was carrying Matsuri bridal style as he and everyone ran out the room, with Konan locking the classroom door behind them.

Itachi was walking around the halls, when he saw the teens and Konan running out of the main building. He ran after them knowing something was wrong. When he caught up to them in the parking lot he said, "Hey guys what's wrong?" When they turned to him he saw Matsuri unconscious with bruised arms and the blood. "Oh God …… get in the car."

"But we won't fit in the Ferrari!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're right, Konan you got the key to the Akatsuki van?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Konan said holding up a set of keys.

"Ok give that key to one of them," Itachi said pointing to the kids.

"What?!" Konan shouted.

"One of them can drive it," Itachi said getting into his Ferrari with Kankuro, Hannya, Gaara, and Matsuri. He started the car and drove off.

"Neji here," Konan said pulling the key out of the ring and tossing it to him, "You can drive right?"

"Yeah," Neji said, "Which car is it?"

"The black one with the red clouds," Konan said pointing to the van, "About nine of you can fit in there, so one of you is coming with me."

"I'll go with you Konan," Tobi said as he and Konan ran to her blue kia sportage.

"C'mon," Sakura said grabbing Hinata's hand and running to the van with everyone. Neji got into the driver's seat, Tenten in the passenger's side, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto in the middle seats, and Temari, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata in the back seats.

"Hang on," Neji said as he sped off behind Konan's car.

30 minutes later Konoha Hospital--------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys is she alright?" Kisame asked as he, Sasori, Deidara, and Pein walked into the waiting room of the hospital were the other 15 were.

"Don't know doctors haven't said anything, but what took you four so long to get here I called like 20 minutes ago, the hospital is a seven minute drive from the school?" Itachi asked.

"We would have been here sooner if someone didn't take our car," Sasori said looking at Konan.

"Hey he drove it," Kona said pointing at Neji, "Besides it was an emergency."

"Hey Naruto and I are going to the store across the street any of you want anything?" Neji asked. As soon as he and Naruto got everyone's orders they walked out of the hospital.

Ino was walking, carrying a cup of coffee and bag of muffins for Asuma, who was in the hospital crazy with worry over Kurenai and the baby.

"Huh?" Ino said and hid behind a tree. 'What are they doing here?' she thought when she saw Naruto and Neji cross the street and walk toward the store, which had the tree she was hiding behind of. She saw the two then stop in front of the store's window which had a poster taped to it, and stared listening in on their conversation.

"Hey Naruto look there's gonna be a Battle of the Bands," Neji said pointing to the poster.

"Who cares?" Naruto said.

"What?! Naruto this could be good for the band, we can debut that new song you and Hinata wrote last month," Neji said. Naruto didn't respond, he just looked away. "What's the matter with you?! These days it's like you don't care about the band anymore, it's like you're mad for no reason!"

"What's the point in entering? Who knows we're probably not good anyway," Naruto said.

"Fine! Say goodbye to debuting the song and the six thousand dollars prize money," Neji said.

"S-six s-s-six th-thous-sand d-dollars!" Naruto shouted. "We are so entering and winning!"

"Now you care?" Neji asked.

"Hell yeah, if we win and split the money five ways I get 1200 dollars so I'll have enough money to fix my motorcycle and then some," Naruto said grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him into the store where they signed up Fox Five for the contest with the manager who was helping sponsor the event. While there they also bought the snacks everyone wanted and left.

Ino walked toward the poster, "So they entered the contest and they seemed pretty confident about that song …. Hmm this will be the perfect way to destroy their band, my plan will ruin Fox Five," Ino said smiling evilly as she walked into the same store that the guys had just exited.

"What took you two so long?" Kiba asked as Naruto and Neji walked into the waiting room.

"We signed up Fox Five for a Battle of the Bands competition," Naruto said.

"When is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"The 24th of November," Neji answered.

"Are we gonna perform the new song? The one Sasuke is in?" Hinata asked.

"Yep, so Sasuke you better be ready," Neji said. Sasuke gave curt nod.

"Hey guys the doctor's coming," Tenten said. They all stood up and crowded in front of the brown haired blue eyed doctor.

"Doctor how is she?" Gaara asked.

"Don't worry she's gonna be fine, but she does have some serious bruises, we'll have to keep her to see if there wasn't some internal damage" the doctor said

"Can we see her?" Hannya asked.

The doctor looked at all nineteen of them, "Well the room is gonna be a little crowded but sure, she's in room 203," once he said the room number everyone ran to the elevator, except for Temari and Hinata.

"Temari what's wrong?" Hinata asked staying behind sensing her friends' distress.

"I'm not so sure myself Hinata, but I wanna ask the doctor a couple of questions," Temari said grabbing Hinata's hand and walking towards the doctor.

"Excuse me, Doctor Takano," Temari said looking at his name tag, "May I ask you a question?"

"You already did but sure," Dr. Takano said smiling.

"That cut on Matsuri's arm did she have to get stitches it looked pretty deep," Temari said.

"Yes she did but don't worry your friend is a quick healer when it comes to cuts and bruises, even serious ones," Dr. Takano said.

"That's good news right Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, but what did you mean by she's a quick healer Dr. Takano, if you don't mind me asking," Temari said.

"Not at all, what I meant was that Matsuri comes to the hospital quite a lot for cuts and bruises, sometimes a first or second degree sprain. She says it's because she's not careful around the house, and every time she comes the next day she's happy and almost as good as new, so we release her. As a matter of fact this is the second time Matsuri's been here this month," Dr. Takano said looking at his clipboard.

"Second time?" Hinata asked.

"Yes she came in the first of November and stayed practically two weeks, she was released just yesterday," the doctor said.

"No wonder she wasn't in school for so long, what happened?" Temari asked.

Doctor Takano flipped a page on his clipboard, "She had fallen down a flight of stairs, sustained a number of serious bruises, a fracture on her left wrist, and on her left arm. She was also unconscious, and stayed unconscious for a week. We decided to keep her for another week while the fractures and bruises healed, we were afraid she might lose consciousness again and fall into a coma. Luckily she didn't, so we released her yesterday, both fractures completely healed, but some bruises were still healing." He looked at his watch, "Sorry girls but I have to get going." Then he started walking away.

"That's not possible," Temari said.

"What's not possible Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Matsuri didn't get those bruised from falling down some stairs," Temari said.

"Huh? How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked.

"Trust me Hinata, if you would have been able to see those bruises, you would know they're not room falling down stairs, you've seen them before," Temari said grabbing Hinata's hand and running to catch up with the doctor.

"Where?" Hinata asked almost tripping.

"On me," Temari said. Hinata's eyes widened realizing what Temari meant. Finally the two caught up to Doctor Takano who got in an elevator, they got in as well.

"Dr. Takano one more question it's important," Temari said as she and Hinata stood in front of him, the elevator doors closing behind them.

"What is it?" Dr. Takano asked.

"Can you tell me who was the person that said Matsuri fell down a flight of stairs?" Temari asked.

"Um sure, it was…………………"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Matsuri __laid__ on the floor in a fetal position, her hair a mess, strands of it __clinging__ to her bruised face because of the dry tears._

_"Please __stop__," Matsuri said barely above a whisper fresh tears rolling down her face.__Someone__ standing over her kicked her in the stomach. "Aah! Stop….please……stop," Matsuri pleaded coughing in between each beg._

_"Why?! Why should I stop?!" the person said grabbing __Matsuri__ by her hair and pulled to make her look up at him. "It's because of you and that worthless sister of yours that your mother left me."_

_"Mitsukai wasn't worthless! She wasn't" Matsuri shouted into his face. He slapped her and threw her back to the ground. __Matsuri__ kept saying "she wasn't" again and again._

_"Quit complaining, that's what killed your sister in the first place ….you know after all these years you're lucky….you're lucky YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" The man shouted as he sta__r__ted punching __and__ kicking her over and over._

_"Please stop….stop…..stop__….."_

"Matsuri." _she__ heard faintly._

"Matsuri wake up please wake up," Hannya said once Matsuri started tossing and turning on the hospital bed crying, mumbling the word 'stop'.

"Matsuri come on wake up," Gaara said trying to shake her awake with Hannya.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned to see Hinata and Temari by the door.

"Matsuri she started crying, they're trying to wake her up," Konan said.

"Please," they heard and turned to the hospital bed. Matsuri was clinging onto Hannya, "Please don't let him hurt me anymore."

"Who Matsuri?" Hannya asked rubbing Matsuri's back. Matsuri didn't answer she was scared and crying too much.

"Who's been hurting you Matsuri?" Gaara asked.

"Her father Gaara, it's her father," Temari said tears running down her cheeks, Hinata was also crying.

"Is that true Matsuri?" Sakura asked. Matsuri nodded.

BAM! "Gaara stop it!" Kankuro shouted as he, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto restrained him, pulling him away from the wall were he just made a hole in with his fist.

"Are you crazy?" Itachi asked as he looked at Gaara's bloody hand.

"Why are you so angry?" Sasori asked as he and Konan patched up his hand with some supplies found in the room.

"Because they know what it's like to be abused," Hinata said still crying along with Matsuri, Hannya, Temari, Tenten and Sakura.

"Does your uncle abuse you?" Shikamaru asked putting a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"No it was our father," Temari said wiping away tears.

"But I thought you three were orphans," Kiba said.

"We are, our mother died when we were six, protecting us from our bastard father. He died just two years ago when Hinata was with us. He was driving drunk and crashed dying immediately. If you ask me that death was too good for him. That son of a bitch should have been rotting in jail for our mother's death!" Kankuro shouted angrily. Hannya stood up from her seat and walked over to her boyfriend trying to calm him.

"We became orphans the day our mother died that bastard was never our father," Gaara said taking Hannya's seat and started comforting Matsuri.

"Matsuri how long has he been abusing you?" Hinata asked.

"For the past nine years," Matsuri said.

"Matsuri has he ever...…you know...…raped you?" Konan asked sitting on the bed next to the girl. She saw Gaara's grip on her tighten.

"No thank god no" Matsuri said crying into Gaara's shoulder.

"Matsuri I'm so sorry. I never knew, I could have helped you, all those times I went to pick you up for school and you weren't there and you just appeared at school, sometimes even looking sick I never asked why," Hannya said.

"We're all sorry Matsuri," Neji said.

"If we had asked we could have stopped this sooner," Tenten said.

"But I probably wouldn't have told you before, it's not your fault, it's all mine," Matsuri said.

"Matsuri don't ever say that none of this is your fault," Sakura said sternly.

"Yes it is. It's because of me finding those pictures of my father with other women, when I was little and showing them to my mother, which made her leave us, that made my father start beating me and my sister," Matsuri said.

"You have a sister Matsuri?" Naruto asked. None of them knew.

"I did. Her name was Mitsukai," Matsuri said tears leaking out of her eyes again.

"Did? Was?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, my father beat her to death when she kept asking where our mom was," she said crying.

"They never charged him with murder?" Kisame asked.

Matsuri shook her head, "No, he made it look like we were robbed and that the robbers killed her."

"They didn't even suspect him?" Deidara asked.

"No, he's a respected business man, no one would suspect him," Matsuri said.

"Just like the doctors don't suspect Matsuri is getting beaten by her father every time she 'falls down a flight of stairs'," Temari said using air quotes.

"Why didn't you tell the police?" Pein asked.

"Because he said he would kill me," Matsuri said burying her face in Gaara's chest her body shaking.

"Guys what are we gonna do about this?" Tobi asked them all.

"We're gonna tell the police that's what we're gonna do," Hannya said determined.

"They're not gonna believe you," Itachi said.

"Why not Aniki?" Sasuke asked.

"You need evidence to prove that her father has been abusing her."

"The bruises and cuts aren't evidence enough?!" Sakura asked angrily.

"No they're not," Tenten said.

"What do you mean Ten-chan?" Neji asked.

"We need rock solid evidence of abuse. Temari said that that man convinced doctors she just fell down a flight of stairs, if he can do that then he can also convince police that her never beat her," Tenten explained.

"Tenten's right, he already convinced police robbers killed Mitsukai," Konan said.

"Don't worry Matsuri we'll think of something," Temari said.

"I know you will," Matsuri said breaking away from Gaara's embrace, a blush on her still pale face, "But please think of something that will expose what he did to me and Mitsukai to all of Konoha." The door of the room opened and a nurse walked in.

"Oh hello kids, I didn't know you were still here," she said smiling. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave; I have to change Matsuri-chan's bandages." No one wanted to leave and Matsuri noticed.

"You guys it's ok, I'll be alright, you should go home," Matsuri said smiling.

"Ok, but we're coming back tomorrow with a plan," Gaara said. He and the rest of the teens grabbed their backpacks and started walking out of the room with Akatsuki.

"Wh-what happened to the wall?!" the nurse shouted looking at the pretty large hole.

"I'm sorry, my brother got a little mad, don't worry we'll pay for the damages," Temari said writing a check, and handing it to the nurse.

"This is a lot more that the cost to fix a wall," the nurse said handing back the check.

"It's for the wall and Matsuri's medical bill," Temari said giving the nurse the check again.

"Bye Matsuri see ya tomorrow," they all said and walked out the room. The walk down the halls was silent. All of them were trying to come up with a plan.

"Ow." Kiba looked down on the floor in front of him. Everyone else kept walking.

"Sorry Ino I wasn't watching were I was going," Kiba said as he helped her up.

"It's ok Kiba," Ino said slightly blushing from how close she was to him. 'I never knew he was this………..handsome,' she thought.

"Kiba? You actually know my name?" Kiba asked.

"Well yeah why wouldn't I know it?" Ino asked.

"Well you always call me 'Dog Boy' or something like that," Kiba answered.

"Oh sorry……….so what are you doing here?" Ino asked.

"Matsuri we had to bring her, she got hurt," Kiba answered vaguely.

"Oh is she alright?" Ino asked concerned.

"Yeah she's gonna be fine, but why are you here?" Kiba asked.

"Remember Kurenai-sensei went into labor. She and Asuma-sensei are here, but I couldn't take the screaming anymore, so I decided to take a walk………….Kiba I saw a poster of a Battle of the Bands, is Fox Five entering?" Ino asked.

"Yep, Naruto and Neji told us they signed us up and that we are gonna win with our new number 1 song," Kiba said confidently.

"Do you have the lyrics for this number 1 song?" Ino asked.

"Sure do," Kiba said patting his backpack.

"Can I read them?" Ino asked.

"Umm, well I don't know the others want to keep the song a secret," Kiba said.

"Please, pretty please," Ino asked sweetly.

"……………..Ok then," Kiba said reaching into his back pack and taking out a manila folder.

"Thank you Kiba-kun," Ino said taking the folder and opening it. Not only did she see the lyrics but the music sheets as well. She knew she had to take this folder for her plan to work. "Can I keep it Kiba-kun please?" She asked holding the folder to her chest.

"Um well, I guess you can I mean we've practiced the song a million times already, so yeah you can keep it," Kiba said.

"Thank you Kiba-kun!" Ino shouted hugging him, blushing.

"You're welcome. I gotta go, bye Ino," Kiba said blushing as he ran to catch the elevator.

"I can't believe I hugged him it felt………nice," Ino said smiling. "Wait what am I thinking?!" Ino shouted shaking her head. "Well whatever, my plan to destroy Fox Five is already halfway complete," Ino said walking back to Kurenai's room thinking about her plan. However in the back of her mind she couldn't stop thinking about that hug.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba caught up to the group as they got into the cars. No one had noticed he was gone for a while. He got into the Akatsuki van with Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari and Hinata. Itachi drove his red Ferrari with Gaara, Hannya, and Kankuro in it. Konan, Tobi, Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Kisame got into her kia sportage. When they got to the Hyuuga estate it was 6:30 p.m. All 19 of them walked in and tossed their backpacks on the floor and sat on the chairs and couches.

"So anybody got a plan?" Itachi asked.

"No," they all answered.

"Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto we have a surprise for you," Mikoto said walking in with Hiashi.

"What is it Otousan, Mikoto-okaasan?" Hinata asked.

"We were able to pull some strings and get Fox Five to perform at the annual Thanksgiving concert downtown," Hiashi said.

"Thank you," the five said as Neji and Hinata hugged them.

"You're welcome bye now," Mikoto said as they walked out of the living room.

"What a drag, those things are always live and televised," Shikamaru said.

"That's it!" Everyone turned to Hinata's voice.

"What's it?" Sakura asked.

"The concert that's where we could expose Matsuri's father," Hinata said.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"We can write a song about what Matsuri's going through and perform it," Hinata said.

"And by doing that everyone in Konoha will know and maybe even the police will do something about it," Hannya said.

"And Matsuri will be there to tell them everything," Gaara said.

"Exactly," Hinata said.

"It's perfect," Tenten said.

"Ok then let's get to work," Kiba said.

"Naruto, Hinata you two go work on the lyrics, we'll work on the music," Neji said as he, Shikamaru, and Kiba walked towards the band room.

"Neji-niisan make sure the music is a low harmony or something ok," Hinata said as she and Naruto walked into the second living room.

"You heard the woman, let's get to it," Shikamaru said lazily walking down the stairs with the other two.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she sat on one couch in the second living room, "I know you're really mad at me but please put that aside and help me write this song for Matsuri and Mitsukai."

"For Matsuri and Mitsukai," Naruto said sitting on the couch opposite of Hinata's and getting a notebook and pen.

Five hours and a half later 12:01 a.m. November, 17--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata walked into the main living room exhausted. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba walked in seconds later looking worst.

"Are you done already?" Tenten asked surprised.

"No……we're too………tired," Kiba said yawning.

"It's ok you still have 6 days," Pein said looking at his watch," Never mind, you have five days to finish the song, before the concert."

"Don't worry we'll finish, we just have to rest," Naruto said.

"Yeah you guys are sleeping over again, we called your parents already, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, they said it was ok," Itachi said. Suddenly the Hyuuga house phone started ringing.

"Who would be calling this late?" Tobi asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Hello?" Sakura said answering.

_"Forehead-girl?"_ the person on the other line said.

"Ino-pig? Why are you calling?" Sakura asked. Everyone else was wondering the same thing.

_"Just to say it's a boy__" _Ino said hanging up. Sakura hung up confused.

"What did Ino say?" Tenten asked.

"She said it's a boy, what does that mean?" Sakura asked. Suddenly they realized what it meant and started screaming. Ok the girls started screaming.

"Kurenai-sensei had a boy!" all nineteen shouted happy.

"At least we had some good news today," Konan said.

"Yeah, ok kids it's time to go to sleep," Kisame said as the kids started walking exhausted.

Then suddenly, again,

"KYUUBI!"

"AKAMARU!"

"TORA!"

Konoha High -------------------------------------------------------------------

_**'I said 'Let's wait….they'll come back for us'…..but no we have……been waiting for…..the past….eight hours and a half,'**_ Akamaru said struggling to squeeze through the small opening of the second story window. Once he did he carefully sat on the ledge.

_**'I can't……believe they all…..**__**forgot**__** about us,'**_ Kyuubi said struggling to get out as well.

_**'Don't blame them they were worried about Miss Matsuri, but then again it was mean of them to forget about us,**__**'**_ Tora said easily getting out since he was the smallest.

_**'Now what do we do?'**_ Akamaru asked as all three sat on the ledge.

_**'We climb down,'**_ Tora said jumping on the branch of a nearby tree.

_**'You gotta be kidding me,'**_ Akamaru said looking at the small kitten climb down with ease.

_**'Oh yes of course**____** you can't teach an old dog new tricks,'**_ Kyuubi said jumping to the branch. As he walked on it he felt the branch get lower, meaning there was more weight on it. Kyuubi looked behind him.

_**'Like I said I'm not old,'**_ Akamaru said sitting on the branch.

_**'Yes you are.'**_

_**'No I'm not.'**_

_**'Yes you are.'**_

_**'No I'm not.'**_ The dog and fox argued.

_**'Be quiet you're **__**both**__** old!'**_ Tora shouted from the ground.

_**'What I'm only four,'**_ Akamaru said landing.

_**'I'm only two and a half,'**_ Kyuubi said landing as well.

_**'I was right you're **__**both**__** old,'**_ Tora said starting to walk away.

_**'Well yeah we're old to you because you're like 3 months old,'**_ Akamaru said.

_**'Either way, you're still old Akamaru,'**_ Kyuubi said. All three animals started arguing.

_**'Wait! Wait! Wait!'**_ Akamaru shouted before the biting and clawing started. _**'We shouldn't be mad at each other we **__**should**__** be mad at them**____**'**_ Akamaru said. Kyuubi and Tora nodded. Then the three started their long walk home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with chapter 11 YAY!

Please review!

LWF


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter, seriously my longest one yet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song in this chapter. Name and artist can be found at the bottom again.**

For the next two days Fox Five worked on the song. Kyuubi, Akamaru, and Tora were still pretty mad about being left behind, but over the two days they forgave their owners. Matsuri was still in the hospital; Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were paying for her to stay in the hospital for those two days. They had already told her the plan and wanted to keep her as far away from her father as possible. Today it was Monday; everyone was at the Hyuuga estate relaxing for a while. They were going to go pick up Matsuri at 6:00 pm and she was going to stay with the Hyuugas. Right now it was 5:00 pm.

"We are done with the song," Hinata said as Fox Five walked up the stairs from the band room.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Everyone in the living room checked their cell phones.

"It's mine," Hannya said picking up her phone. "Hello………No this isn't the Urasaki residence, you have the wrong number…….no it's ok bye." She hung up. "I have one missed message?" She held the phone to her ear, as she listened to the message her eyes widened scared.

"Guys Matsuri, she's in trouble," Hannya said panicked.

"What are you talking about? She's in the hospital," Kankuro said calming his girlfriend.

"No, no she isn't listen," Hannya said holding out her cell phone as everyone gathered around to listen.

'Hannya my father came for me,' Matsuri's voice came from the phone, 'I'm in my room right now, the door's locked, he hasn't hit me yet but I'm scared. Please come get me pl-' the message was cut short then they heard Matsuri's phone hit something like a wall and the line went dead.

"We have to get her," Gaara said heading to the door but was stopped by Itachi.

"No, Gaara if you just barge in their house her father can have you arrested," Itachi said.

"Then we'll go to the police," Sakura said.

"And with Hannya's phone message as proof they'll believe us," Hinata said.

"But will they listen?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, when you're the daughter of the Chief of Police they listen," Tenten said as they all rushed out and ran to the cars.

5:45 pm Konoha Police Department--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All 19 walked into the building, there were police officers and detectives bustling around talking, phones were ringing off the hook and the sound of people tapping away on the keyboards reached their ears.

"Why's there a lot of noise?" Hinata asked.

"Don't know but follow me," Tenten said grabbing Hinata's arm and leading her through the crowded department with the others following.

"Hey Tenten," two men said stopping in front of them. One had dark blue almost black spiky hair, black eyes, and a bandage over his nose that ran along both cheeks. The other had dark brown hair with a fringe that covered his right black eye. They both wore a white button up shirt, black shoes, black pants a belt that had their gun in its holster and their badge on the left side, and an open brown full length trench coat.

"Hey Detective Hagane, Detective Kamizuki," Tenten said to them, "Do you know where my father is?"

"I think he's in his office," the brown haired one said.

"Thanks," Tenten said as they walked away.

"Hey Izumo, that kid with the whiskers looks like Minato," the dark haired one said pointing to a picture of Minato Namikaze on a wall with the pictures of the officers lost in the line of duty.

"Well they say he did have a son Kotetsu, you think that was him?" Izumo asked. They both took another look at Naruto before he was gone from their sight; again they were shocked about how similar the two looked.

"Hell, I think it is," Kotetsu said smiling.

"Here we are," Tenten said standing in front of a door with a small glass pane that had the words Chief of Police Yamato Kakyoku on it. Tenten turned the knob, pushed open the door and they all walked in. The Chief's office was full of boxes of documents, file cabinets were opened, the desk had papers scattered on top of it and some were on the floor as well.

"Um… Otousan what's going on why are there so many papers here," Tenten said as they all stood in front of the closed door. The office chair behind the desk spun around to face them. There sat a man with black hair and black eyes, wearing glasses, and a black suit. He had a stack of papers in his hands, and when he looked up at the kids some of them screamed.

"Otousan stop scaring my friends," Tenten whined as her father looked at her friends his eyes wide and scary with a flashlight under his face only adding a scarier effect. Yamato smiled and put away the flashlight. When the kids got another look at him they could tell he was really tired. "So what's with the papers?" Tenten asked again.

"It's a case," Yamato said rereading some papers, "We believe a serial killer we've been hunting for the past 17 years has resurfaced and is responsible for three new murders that occurred in the past four weeks, and why am I telling you kids this?!" Yamato asked realizing what he had said. He grabbed his cup of coffee, took a sip and placed it back on his desk and said, "So BunBun what are you doing here?"

The guys snickered hearing Tenten's nickname she just glared at them and said, "Otousan we have proof that Matsuri is being abused by her father, you have to go and arrest him!"

"This is serious, what's the proof?" Yamato asked.

"This," Hannya said taking out her cell phone.

Suddenly, "Chief! Chief!" Izumo and Kotetsu shouted pushing open the door, causing the Akatsuki to fall forward, which caused the seven boys to fall forward which finally caused the five girls to fall forward onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," filled the room. Izumo and Kotetsu sweat dropped. "Um… we'll come back later," Izumo said while Kotetsu closed the door.

"Are we all ok?" Itachi asked. His answer was either a "yes" or a nod as the other eighteen stood up.

"Hey where's my cell phone?" Hannya asked seeing her empty hands, and searching her pockets.

"Is it this one?" Yamato asked fishing out Hannya's light blue cell phone from his coffee cup. Hannya took her coffee drenched phone from the chief and started pressing some buttons.

"No! It doesn't work anymore!" Hannya shouted. She hid her face in Kankuro's chest as he hugged her.

"It's ok, Hannya, it's ok," he said running his fingers through her strawberry blonde and ice blue highlighted locks.

"No it's not! That message was our evidence!" Hannya shouted her voice muffled by Kankuro's chest.

"We'll think of something Hannya, it's not your fault," Temari said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah it's Kotetsu and Izumo's fault!" Gaara shouted enraged, about to charge through the door.

"Calm down Gaara," Pein said grabbing him by the shoulder, "I'm sure Yamato-sama doesn't want a blood bath in his department."

"Otousan can't you send one of your detectives to investigate the Tomoshibi household and get evidence that Matsuri's been beaten?" Tenten asked.

"But BunBun most of my detectives are on either this case I'm working on, or on another case," Yamato said sighing.

"There must be someone who isn't on a case. Please Otousan…….before it's too late," Tenten said. Yamato looked into his daughter's eyes and saw that they were brimming with tears. He grabbed a folder and started reading over some papers. Tenten put her head down looking at the ground, thinking her father wasn't gonna help.

"I do have one detective available," she heard him say.

"Thank you Otousan!" Tenten shouted hugging her father.

"Who is it then?" Hinata asked.

"It's Detective Shiranui," Yamato said.

"What! Of all detectives why him?!" Tenten shouted to the heavens.

"Sorry BunBun, he's the only one without a case," Yamato said.

"C'mon Tenten it doesn't matter who it is as long as it's a detective," Sasori said.

"He's right so where's his office," Deidara asked Yamato.

"Go down the hall take a left at the end of that hall the door to the right is where you'll find him," he answered.

"Thanks," they all said and stepped out of Yamato's office.

"So Tenten what's your problem with this guy?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"One he's too calm and sort of lazy and it's annoying. Two he's annoying well at least to me. Three he's a womanizer-"

"Ha! He and Pein will have a lot to talk about then," Konan said rolling her eyes and looking away. Pein did the same and gave an exasperated sigh.

"What's up with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," the two answered. The other Akatsuki members just shook their heads.

"Ok then," Tenten said as they kept walking, "and four, well maybe it's not his fault, I mean he's a good detective and everything, it's just it happens all the time it's so irritating."

"What's irritating?" Kiba asked.

"That he's," Tenten said as she turned the knob and pushed open the door. Everyone, except Hinata saw a brown haired man with a toothpick in his mouth wearing a blue button up collar shirt the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, shoes, a black belt with his gun holster, no gun, and badge on his belt as well, standing on his desk apparently fixing the light bulb above it. "A little accident prone," Tenten finished, and as if on cue the man finished fixing the light bulb took a step back and fell off the desk.

CRASH!!

"What was that?" Hinata asked the only one not knowing what had happened.

"Detective Shiranui fell off his desk………again," Tenten answered.

"Is he alright?" Hinata asked worried.

"Yeah, he's getting up" Tenten answered nonchalantly. They walked in as the detective stood up, brushed himself off and walked to the front of his desk, crossed his arms and leaned against it.

"So Tenten what are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

"Sigh, my friends and I need your help Detective Shiranui," Tenten said.

"C'mon Tenten I've told you call me Genma…………so what can I do for you lovely ladies?" Genma asked with a charming smile to the girls completely ignoring and annoying the guys.

"Back off Genma, all of them except Konan are sixteen and you're twenty-five," Tenten said bonking him on the head, hard.

"Ok then, you must be Konan," Genma said rubbing his head, as he looked at Konan, the charming smile still on his face; surprisingly the toothpick was still in his mouth.

"Yes nice to meet you Detective Shiranui," Konan said smiling.

"Please call me Genma, and the pleasure's all mine," Genma said kissing her hand starting to flirt. Konan started flirting back too.

"Kiba did you bring Akamaru?" Neji asked.

"No he's back at your house with Kyuubi and Tora," Kiba answered.

"Then what's that growling sound?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto's stomach?" Kiba offered.

"Hey it's not me," Naruto answered.

"I think it's Pein," Sasuke said. The guys turned and saw Pein glaring holes in the back of Genma's head, growling like a wild animal ready to pounce on the intruder that moved in on its territory.

"Ok we need for you to help us not flirt with my friends," Tenten said pulling Genma by the ear and away from Konan. Genma gave her an annoyed look.

"So what's the problem?" Genma asked.

"Our friend Matsuri is being abused and we need your help to get evidence since our only evidence doesn't work anymore and we don't wanna get in trouble with the law," Tenten said.

"And how am I supposed to get evidence?" Genma asked.

"You're the detective figure something out!" Temari shouted.

"Ok ok," Genma said and put his hand under his chin thinking. After a while, "I got it, surveillance," he said.

"And how do we do that?" Kisame asked.

"We use these," Genma said waling to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out three video cameras, a box of earpieces and binoculars.

"So we're going to videotape the abuse?" Itachi asked.

"Yes I already got a van that has more equipment we could use," Genma said putting the equipment in a box. Then Hinata's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she said.

"_Hinata I need you to come home and babysit Hanabi, Mikoto and I are going out,"_ Hiashi said.

"But Otousan-"

"_No buts Hinata please come home now, and tell Neji Sasuke and Itachi to come home as well."_

"Fine bye," Hinata said hanging up. She gave a sigh.

"What's wrong Hinata?" Itachi asked.

"Otousan and Mikoto-okaasan wants us home now," Hinata said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Babysit Hanabi," she answered.

"No problem we could work out the plan at your house, right Genma?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Genma said lifting the box and walking towards the door. "C'mon let's get going," he said trying to juggle the box and open the door. He finally did but took one step outside and was hit by a runaway cart with boxes piled on top of it.

Hyuuga Mansion 7:00 pm-------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all sitting in the living room. Hiashi and Mikoto were gone and Hanabi was filled in on what was going on.

"And that's what we'll do," Genma said finishing explaining the plan, "but the only problem is-"

"That we're not allowed to go?" Sakura asked angrily. It was true according to the plan only Genma and the thirteen guys were going to go.

"No, the problem is we need another video camera, we need four I only have three," Genma said passing Gaara, Sasuke and Neji a camera each.

"You can use mine" Hinata said trying to spot her camera's outline.

"Don't worry Hinata I found it" Hannya said handing the camera to Genma.

"Here Naruto, you need it," Genma said passing it to Naruto. Naruto opened it to check if there was a tape in it. There was but it was full and had Halloween Dance labeled on it.  
'Halloween Dance? Oh yeah Kakashi-sensei was videotaping it,' Naruto thought taking out the tape and putting it in his jacket pocket. "Genma can you hand me a new tape?" Naruto asked. Genma tossed him a blank tape. "Thanks."

"Ok now each of you grab an earpiece, make sure it's on, and head out the door," Genma said walking toward the door. Akamaru, Kyuubi, and Tora ran into the room under and around Genma's legs, causing him to dance around trying to keep his balance, luckily this time he did.

"I'm ok," Genma said opening the door only to trip over the threshold, and roll down the concrete steps. "I'm still ok!" they heard Genma shout from outside.

"How old is he again?" Sasuke asked.

"Twenty-five," Tenten answered.

"How?" Sasuke asked amazed. The others shrugged and the guys walked out the door.

When they walked down the steps they saw Genma wiping off the dirt on his clothes. "Ok let's go," Genma said fixing his ear piece and walking toward the cars.

"You guys are lucky you don't have to go in the same car as him," Itachi said as he, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara followed Genma to the police van. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Tobi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara blessed their good fortune as they got into the Akatsuki van with Kankuro driving. In ten minutes the Akatsuki van parked a couple feet away from the Tomoshibi's front gate. Meanwhile the police van parked across the street in front of the house.

"Ok you four ready," Genma asked into his earpiece. Everyone could hear what everyone was saying. He, Itachi Pein and Kisame were in charge of the monitors in the police van, which would show them the images the video cameras would be getting so that in case anything happened to the actual video cameras they would have a back up tape from the monitor. Sasori and Deidara were keeping watch in the passenger and driver seat. 

"Yes," was the response from Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke. Kiba, Shikamaru, Tobi and Kankuro were keeping watch and were back up in case something happened.

"Go then," Genma said.

"Roger," the four boys said and climbed out of the van.

"They're out of the van" Kankuro said into his earpiece.

"Got it," Genma said.

"White picket fences, nice houses, and beautiful lawns, this looks like a perfect normal neighborhood," Deidara said looking into his binoculars.

"But you never know what's happening behind closed doors," Sasori said looking into binoculars as well.

"Like they say looks can be deceiving," They heard Shikamaru say from their earpieces.

The four stood in front of the waist length white gate.

"Remember the plan?" Gaara asked. The other 3 nodded. "Let's go then," he said jumping over the gate and running to the back yard. The others did the same. Sasuke ran to the left side of the house and hid in the bushes underneath the window which allowed him to see into the living room. Naruto and Neji ran to the right side of the house, where Naruto hid in the bushes underneath the kitchen window, and Neji climbed up the apple tree in front of Matsuri's second story bedroom window. Gaara stood at the bottom of Matsuri's father's bedroom window.

"Guys we got a problem," Gaara said into his earpiece.

"What is it?!" thirteen different voices shouted.

Gaara flinched taking out his ear piece, after a few seconds he put it back in. "One at a time! You know that tree Hannya said that was outside that bastard's bedroom window?"

"Yeah," twelve voices responded.

"Will it's a sump now, I can't get up there and videotape anything," Gaara explained.

"Wait I got an idea," everyone heard Kankuro say. "Guys out of the car."

"What?" Tobi, Kiba, and Shikamaru asked.

"Trust me," Kankuro said. The guys shrugged and climbed out of the van. All four jumped over the gate and ran to the backyard passing Sasuke on the way.

"What are you four doing?" Sasuke asked being heard from the earpiece.

"Just listen," Kankuro responded.

"What's your idea?" Gaara asked once the guys stood in front of him.

"We make a human pyramid, with Kiba and me standing at the bottom, Tobi and Shikamaru standing on our shoulders, and Gaara you stand on their shoulders," Kankuro explained.

"That could work," they heard Genma say from their earpieces.

"Ok then," Gaara said. Kankuro and Kiba stood underneath the window facing the house helped Shikamaru and Tobi onto their shoulders, and Gaara climbed to the top. Now he was right in front of the window looking in with the video camera.

"Problem solved Genma," Gaara said.

"Good, how's everyone else doing?" Genma asked.

"I've got a visual on Matsuri, she's in the kitchen," they heard Naruto say.

"I got the visual too," Kisame said in charge of the monitor that showed the images Naruto's camera got.

"Anything going on?" Genma asked.

"No she's just cooking," Naruto said. "Wait, I think her father's walking in." Naruto watched a black haired, brown eyed man walk into the kitchen. Naruto and Kisame watched as he started yelling at her, then he started pulling her hair, punching and kicking her.

"What's he doing Naruto?!" Gaara shouted, everyone flinched from the volume of his voice.

"He's hitting her," Naruto responded sadly.

"I'm going to kill him!" Gaara shouted again.

"Gaara calm down and shut up! Don't you think we're all upset about what's happening," Kankuro shouted back at his brother.

"Wait," Naruto said again.

"What Naruto?" Genma asked.

"Matsuri's running upstairs," Kisame answered.

After a couple of seconds. "I got her, she's in her room," Neji said videotaping from atop the apple tree.

"How is she?" Gaara asked.

"She's crying, but I think she's ok," Neji said videotaping Matsuri crying on her bed.

"Looks like her dear old dad didn't beat her up to bad this time," Genma said, in charge of Neji's camera monitor.

"Her dad's in the living room," Sasuke said. Itachi looked at the monitor he was in charge of.

"That guy's a drunk," Itachi said seeing all the beer cans littering the living room floor.

"How can anyone think he's a business man?" Sasuke asked disgustingly.

The guys kept recording for twenty minutes before something else happened.

"I'm tired," Kiba complained.

"Really I'm not," Tobi said.

"No duh it's because you're both only carrying Gaara, we're carrying Gaara and you two," Kankuro said.

"Hey one of you come and help us," Shikamaru said.

"I'll go," they heard Genma say. Visions of Genma tripping, slipping, falling and just having plain bad luck came into the minds of the five boys that made the human pyramid.

"No!" they all shouted.

"I'll go then," Itachi said and climbed out of the police van, crossed the street, jumped the gate and ran to the backyard. "Ok what do I do," he asked.

"Just stand at the bottom with us, but in the middle, so at least one of our shoulders can rest" Kankuro said. Itachi did as he was told and stood in the middle where Tobi's right foot and Shikamaru's left foot were on his shoulders while Tobi's left foot was on Kiba's right shoulder and Shikamaru's right foot on Kankuro's left shoulder. So Kiba's left shoulder and Kankuro's right shoulder where resting.

"Guys that bastard just walked into Matsuri's room," Neji said. "He's beating her again."

Tobi felt something wet fall on the back of his neck, he looked up and saw tears falling from Gaara's face. He nudged Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Look up" Tobi said. Shikamaru looked up and saw Gaara crying. He nudged Itachi's head with his foot.

Itachi looked up. "Kankuro, Gaara's crying," Itachi whispered. Kankuro looked up at his little brother.

"This is the first time he's cried since our mom's death," Kankuro said quietly.

"Poor guy, he's really worried," Kiba whispered.

Gaara heard everything they said because of the earpiece. He finished wiping away his tears, and now his eyes only held anger. He placed his forehead on the cold glass window, and held the camera tightly in his hand, videotaping the room. He was angry. Not angry because they felt sorry for him, but angry because he couldn't do anything about Matsuri being beaten right this minute, since he didn't want to ruin their chance of getting evidence.

"The bastard left already, he stopped hitting her," they all heard Neji say.

"Thank God," Gaara whispered relieved.

"He's in the kitchen getting more beer," they heard Naruto say.

"What a bastard, he beats up his daughter and then acts like nothing happened," Kisame said angrily.

"Neji is Matsuri standing up?" Genma asked looking at his monitor.

"Yeah she is, but she's having trouble…..where's she going?" Neji asked looking at Matsuri struggle walking, and grabbing onto the door knob to keep herself up.

"He beat her up really bad this time" Genma said. "Anyone got a visual on Matsuri?" he asked when she disappeared from her room.

"No she's not in the living room," Sasuke said.

"Not in the kitchen," Naruto and Kisame answered.

"Not in her father's room," Pein said, in charge of Gaara's camera monitor.

"Huh?" Gaara said as he saw the light of the room next to the one he's videotaping turn on.

"What is it Gaara?" Pein asked, seeing that Gaara turned off the camera.

"Not sure, hey guys" they heard Gaara say to the rest of the human pyramid. "Move to the left, under that window where the light is coming from."

The guys did as they were told, but not without complaining. Once they reached the window Gaara turned on the camera and started recording.

"What's in the room?" Itachi asked.

"Matsuri," was the only word that came out of Gaara's mouth.

"The room's a bathroom, Matsuri's trying to hide her bruises," Pein said.

Gaara videotaped Matsuri trying to hide her bruises, and washing some scrapes she got for a couple of minutes. But then he couldn't take it. He couldn't take watching her cry any longer trying to hide the fact that she's been abused from everyone in the world.

"Matsuri!" he shouted outside the window.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Kiba asked. All the guys heard Gaara shout.

"You'll see," Gaara said bending to hand the video camera to Tobi, "Hold it," he said. Gaara stood back up placed one hand on the ledge and used his other hand to tap on the window.  
Matsuri heard tapping on the window. She turned to it and her eyes filled with surprise yet happiness when she met Gaara's teal colored eyes. She rushed to the window, opened it and hugged Gaara. Unfortunately this action caused Gaara and the others to sway on their pyramid. Gaara held Matsuri by the waist as they fell to the ground.

"Gaara! You baka!" Pein shouted, causing everyone to wince. After a couple of seconds, "Are you all ok?" Pein asked calmly, placing a hand on his forehead when he saw them all in a heap.

"We're good," Tobi said smiling into the camera as he and everyone stood up groaning in pain.

"What are you all doing here?" Matsuri asked surprised, yet happy.

"We're here to save you," Itachi said as he watched Gaara carry Matsuri bridal style.

She blushed. "Thank you," Matsuri said wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck.

"Hey you guys," they heard Sasuke say; "I think it's time to leave!"

Genma turned on his seat and looked at Itachi's monitor. The father was getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Sasuke's right he's heading to the back door!" Naruto shouted.

"Run! Now!" Genma shouted to them from the earpiece.

Neji jumped down from the tree and ran with Naruto towards the gate where they saw Sasuke open the gate, and run through it, Itachi, Kiba, Kankuro, Tobi, Shikamaru, and Gaara carrying Matsuri behind him. Naruto and Neji caught up as all ten of them piled into the Akatsuki van.

"How the hell did I end up in the driver's seat?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Just drive," Kankuro said sitting in the passenger seat putting the key in the ignition.

"I can't I-I don't have my license. Hell I might even crash!" Sasuke shouted to Kankuro.

"What's taking so long?" Genma asked them calmly.

"Sasuke got stuck in the drivers' seat," Itachi said.

"You better hurry Matsuri's father's coming," Deidara said looking through his binoculars, as Sasori put the keys in the ignition.

"You heard him! Floor it!" Kankuro shouted as he pulled the gearshift, stepped on Sasuke's foot that was over the gas pedal and took control of the steering wheel from the passenger's seat. 

Sasori and Deidara watched their van be driven in zigzags own the road. Luckily there were no other cars driving around to crash into.

Sasori shook his head. "They better not scratch our car" he said as they drove far behind the van.

Hyuuga Mansion 8:00pm----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Couldn't you two just switch seats instead of driving like that?" Shikamaru asked as they all walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Temari asked.

"Sasuke got stuck in the driver's seat but Kankuro took the wheel let's just say it wasn't a fun ride," Kiba said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Sasuke said lying down on the couch.

"Yeah the car went in zigzags and then circles," Matsuri said as Gaara put her down.

"Matsuri!!" the girls shouted as they ran and hugged their friend.

"We're so glad you're ok," Tenten said.

"She's not really ok Tenten, she was beaten up twice today," Neji said handing Genma the tape from the camera he used. Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke did the same.

"How did you know?" Matsuri asked confused.

"We videotaped it, hi I'm Detective Shiranui, but you can call me Genma," Genma said, "We're sorry we didn't stop him."

"It's ok, I know you needed the evidence...but I have a request," Matsuri said. They all looked at her. "Can you make a video using what you got to show everyone what he did to me when Fox Five plays the song?"

"You mean like a music video?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah," Matsuri said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go down to the department, get some cops and arrest this guy right now?" Genma asked.

"Not yet," Matsuri said.

"Ok then tomorrow we will get started on the music video, we still have two days before the concert," Hinata said.

"So then I'll leave these tapes here," Genma said putting the tapes on the table, "I still have the copies in the monitor."

"Don't worry we'll take care of them," Temari said.

"Ok then I better get back to the police department," Genma said walking out the door. A couple seconds later they heard a shout from outside. Pein rushed to the door, and ran out. A minute later he walked back in.

"What happened?" Tobi asked.

Pein tried to hold in his laughter as he said, "Genma tripped over a little rock." Everyone burst into laughter.

"Ow, ow," they heard Matsuri shout as she grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong Matsuri?" Hannya asked.

"It hurts," Matsuri said holding her stomach tighter.

"Well it was funny," Kankuro said.

"Not because of that," Matsuri said. Konan walked to Matsuri and lifted her shirt a bit.

"She has a huge bruise and strangely some small cuts, did her father hit her with something?" Konan asked helping Matsuri up.

"Aside from his fists, no, they're probably from when she fell out the window," Kiba said.

"What?!" the girls shouted.

"Never mind," Kiba hurriedly said.

"We better clean up those cuts in the bathroom, we don't want you to get an infection," Konan said as she and the girls walked towards the stairs. The boys started following.

"Hey no boys allowed for this," Sakura said arms crossed.

"Why not?"Gaara asked.

"Because we're gonna treat the cuts on her body," Tenten said.

"So, we wanna help" Tobi said.

"Let me put it in words you'll understand," Temari said, "We're treating the cuts on her body, so that means that she'll only be wearing her bra and panties." The guy's faces turned bright red.

"And Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Pein, you five are old enough to have known that," Konan said. The five men looked at their feet. "Pervs," Konan said as the girls walked upstairs.

"Well what do we do now?" Naruto asked tossing his jacket on the couch. The tape fell out of the pocket.

"What's this?" Neji asked picking it up.

"The video from the Halloween Dance," Kiba said reading the label.

"Let's watch it, we need to watch something happy after what we've seen," Sasuke said.

"Troublesome but it's true," Shikamaru said. Neji nodded and put the tape in the VCR. The seven boys and the male Akatsuki members sat on the couches to watch. All of them enjoyed watching everyone dance and Fox Five perform, that is everybody but Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto? You're not laughing," Kisame said as they watched Ino get rejected by 3 guys during the song Our Time Now.

"Neither is Kiba," Naruto argued.

"Yeah but his case it's different, he cares about Ino's feelings," Deidara said.

"You know ever since the dance you've been acting strange, like it looks like you're not escorting Hinata around anymore, the girls are," Itachi said.

"Will you guys just shut up and watch the tape?!" Naruto shouted irritated. The guys stared at him for a while and then turned back to the screen.

"Aw great Kakashi-sensei didn't tape us performing 'Someday'," Kiba said as the screen showed whatever was going on outside the gym window while 'Somebody' could be heard in the background.

"Well this is boring," Kisame said. 

"Wait is that Sakon?" Gaara asked.

"And who's that he's with?" Kankuro asked as they watched a girl struggle against his grasp.

"Hinata!" they shouted when they saw the girl's face once she broke free.

"How did that happen?" Neji asked angrily.

"Wasn't anyone watching her?" Kiba asked.

"How could we, we were performing and the others were dancing," Shikamaru explained.

"Oh my God! _**HE**_ **Kissed** _**HER**_!" Naruto shouted realizing Hinata told the truth.

"Hey Sakon's leaving," Pein said, "and someone else is coming."

"Naruto!" they shouted when they saw him standing a couple feet away from Hinata. They stayed quiet watching what was happening between the two. By the end of the tape the twelve pairs of eyes were burning holes in Naruto.

"Why did you do that to her?!"

"How could you do that to her?!"

"Apologize to her!" they shouted pounding his face into the floor.

"Ok ok I'll apologize," Naruto shouted covering his face, trying to protect it. The guys stopped, Sasori and Deidara grabbed him by the shoulders, walked up the stairs and knocked on Hinata's door. She answered.

"Hinata are you alone?" Sasori asked."Yeah, I just came to get some bandages," Hinata said.

"Good then apologize Naruto," Deidara said as he and Sasori tossed Naruto head first into the room and closed the door.

"Oof!" Naruto said as he landed.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Yeah," Naruto said jumping to his feet.

"Ok, umm, why are you here?" she asked.

"Umm, I-I came to...I came to...sigh, I came to apologize for accusing you of kissing Sakon when in reality he kissed you," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck not looking directly at Hinata.

"Why are you apologizing now? Why couldn't you've believed me in the first place?" Hinata asked.

"I-I don't know," Naruto answered.

"Don't you trust me?" Hinata asked.

"I do... I do but when I saw him kissing you and I thought you kissed him I felt like you betrayed me- I mean us," Naruto said.

"Us?" Hinata asked.

"You know us, the...the Konoha 13, yeah that's it," Naruto said.

"Konoha 13?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yeah, you know, me, you, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke, Temari, Hannya, Matsuri, Kankuro and Gaara," Naruto listed.

"Well isn't it fourteen with Tobi?" Hinata asked smiling.

"No he's already part of the Akatsuki," Naruto said returning the smile. "So am I forgiven?"

"Yes Naruto-kun I forgive you, but I want you to know I'll never betray you guys, you can trust me," Hinata said.

"I know...thanks well, goodnight," Naruto said walking out the door.

"So you guys found out?" Temari asked as she, the girls and the guys stood outside the door in the hallway.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Shikamaru asked.

"It doesn't matter as long as you know now," Sakura said

"Now what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just go to bed, we got a lot to do for the next two days before Thanksgiving," Neji said. 

Everyone nodded and walked to their rooms or guestrooms.

Hyuuga Living Room Wednesday November 21, 9:00 pm------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok this is what we are going to do today in preparations for the concert and dinner that our families will be attending here at the Hyuuga household tomorrow," Hinata said walking back and forth in front of the Akatsuki, Konoha 13, and Hanabi. "Sakura, please assign them their jobs."

"Hai," Sakura said looking at her clipboard. "Hinata, Gaara, Kankuro, Hannya and I are in charge of grocery shopping. Itachi and Hanabi are to go downtown and get granted permission to show the video at the concert during Fox Five's song. Kisame, Pein, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara and Tenten are in charge of buying the decorations for the dinner party. And finally Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Matsuri, Temari and Konan are to finish shooting the music video, edit it and have it ready by seven o'clock tonight, which us the time we will gather up again and confirm we have done our assignments," Sakura explained.

"Got it?" Hinata asked still pacing back and forth. They all nodded. "I said got it?" Hinata said again.

"Oh hai, hai... sorry," they said muttering the last part.

"It's ok," Hinata said, "We have ten hours, so move out."

They all got into their teams and headed out the door.

6:45 pm----------------------------------------------------------------

The grocery and decorations groups carrying bags in each hand walked in to the living room where the music video group was editing their footage on Temari's laptop.

"How's the music video going?" Hinata asked.

"Almost done," Shikamaru said as Temari played footage of them inside Iruka's classroom at Konoha High.

"Hold it, how did you get video from inside the classroom, the school's closed this whole week," Sakura asked.

"Well um...you see," the music video members muttered trying to come up with an explanation.

"Naruto broke you guys in didn't he?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah he/I did," they said.

The grocery and decorations members shook their heads smiling and headed to the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later Itachi and Hanabi walked into the living room to see everyone relaxing their jobs complete.

"Hey Aniki, Hanabi what took you two so long?" Sasuke asked looking up from his book.

"Getting permission should of taken two maybe three hours tops," Hannya said.

"We stayed to help with the decorating of the stage," Hanabi said plopping down on the couch.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Expose Matsuri's father, have him arrested, and then celebrate Thanksgiving with everyone," Hinata said.

Thursday November 24, 1:00 pm------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready?" a man asked Fox Five, backstage of the stage the crew created for the concert.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. He wore black pants, black tennis shoes, a white muscle shirt, and his orange and black jacket.

"Good because you're on in five," the man said walking away. Neji started tuning up his guitar. He wore black pants, black and white converse, long sleeved black shirt and a grey vest. Kiba wore black jeans, black shoes, white shirt and brown jacket. Shikamaru wore black pants, black tennis shoes, and a dark grey long sleeve under a dark green t-shirt.

"Couldn't you have dressed a little more formally?" Kiba asked picking up his bass.

"To troublesome," Shikamaru said picking up his sticks. 

"Is your father out there Matsuri?" Hinata asked. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with billowy sleeves, an ankle length purple velvet skirt with silts that reached her knee on both sides, and high heeled boots that reached mid-calf. Her long hair was styled in layers.

Matsuri wore white high heeled boots, white pants, and a sleeveless white shirt, with a fur trimmed white jacket to protect her from the cold and hide the bruises for now. She pulled the red curtain a bit and saw the Konoha 13, some of their parents, and the Akatsuki sitting in the first two rows. She looked behind them and saw her father sitting in the third row, wearing a black suit. Her father saw her, glared at her and gave her an evil smile. Matsuri hurriedly pulled the curtain close. "Yeah he's there," she said.

"So when are you going to tell Matsuri you like her Gaara?" Kankuro asked Gaara who was sitting in between him and their uncle.

"You like someone Gaara-kun?" Yashamaru asked smiling.

"No, I don't," Gaara answered plainly.

"Oh c'mon Gaara, stop acting like the guy with no emotions, you like Matsuri, you just don't want to admit it," Kankuro said.

Gaara didn't respond since a man started talking into a mic. "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Fox Five," the man said and walked off stage. The curtains rose revealing Hinata sitting behind a piano with a headset microphone, Naruto and Neji with their guitars, Kiba with his bass and Shikamaru sitting behind his drums. A screen hung above them.

Hinata turned on her headset and started to speak, "Hello everyone, Happy Thanksgiving!...I know Thanksgiving is a time people give thanks for what they have in life. I'm thankful for my awesome friends and amazing family...However not many kids have a good family." Some people in the crowd started muttering. "Like my friend Matsuri Tomoshibi, which is why this song 'Concrete Angel' is dedicated to both Matsuri and Mitsukai Tomoshibi, please watch and listen." The band started playing. Those who were talking shut up and the video started.

Matsuri was walking to school; the autumn leaves were falling around her. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she hugged her backpack to her chest, as if somehow it could protect her.

_She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh  
_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;_

She arrives at school and walks inside.  
The scene changes to inside a classroom. Matsuri, Temari, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were sitting doing work. Konan walked up and down the rows. When she reaches Matsuri's desk she looks at the bruises, stops a worried expression on her face but then keeps on walking.

The scene changes to Matsuri sitting on a bench somewhere, alone. She takes off her jacket and looks at the bruises on her arms, and starts crying.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late. _

The scene of Matsuri crying on the bench fades to white. Then it shows Matsuri crying on her bed, when her father walks in, and beats her. The footage was from the evidence the guys got. The camera zoomed onto a picture of a little girl with black hair and brown eyes on Matsuri's night stand, she looks about five years old.

Scene changes back to Matsuri on the bench. Tears fall silently from her eyes as she searches for something in her backpack. She pulls out the picture of the little girl. She stands up from the bench and walks further into the cemetery.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel 

_A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot._

She kneels in front of a tombstone holding the picture to her heart. The stone is engraved with

"Mitsukai Tomoshibi  
1994-1999"

Matsuri places the picture of her little sister in front of the grave, tears fall from her eyes once again as she looks up at the light blue sky but this time she smiles.

_Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved._

Concrete Angel

The video ends with a single dove flying up into the clear light blue sky.

The crowd and everyone watching at home were shocked by what was just revealed to them. Some women were crying, while some of the men looked disgustingly at Matsuri's father for hurting his own daughter.

Matsuri's father saw people staring at him; he stood up and shouted angrily, "Those brats are lying! I never laid a hand on my daughters!" He then walked on stage.

"Oh yeah then explain these!" Matsuri shouted into a mic running in front of him, with the anger she kept bottled up for the past nine years, as she took of her jacket showing the black, and dark purple bruises and the cuts that he gave her. The live cameras around them zoomed in on the injuries, as the crowd gasped in horror.

"You little bitch!" her father shouted as he raised a hand to punch her. Matsuri closed her eyes.

CRACK!

Matsuri opened her eyes confused. Gaara stood in front of her, head to one side, as a small trickle of blood fell from his mouth, and his left cheek had a red print on it.

"I won't let you hurt Matsuri, ever again!" Gaara shouted angrily, turning his head to give him a death glare.

"Gaara-kun," Matsuri whispered.

"Kano Tomoshibi, you are under arrest for the murder of Mitsukai Tomoshibi, and child maltreatment of Matsuri Tomoshibi," Genma said walking on stage, cuffing Kano, Matsuri's father.

"I'll get you for this Matsuri! I am going to KILL YOU!" Kano shouted as he was dragged away by Genma and another police officer. Matsuri started shaking; the girls rushed to her and walked her off stage.

"Hey Gaara we better get some ice on that," Kiba said as he, Neji, and Shikamaru walked off stage with Gaara.

"Um...well that was obviously a shock to all of you, but don't worry we'll make sure Matsuri will be fine," Naruto said into a mic, "But I want you all to know that if any of you know about a child being abused come forward to the authorities and tell them before it's too late, Matsuri was lucky, help another child be lucky as well." With that said Naruto put down the mic grabbed Hinata and followed everyone off stage, and toward the cars.

Hyuuga Mansion 3:50 pm---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello Yuri," a man with spiky brown hair, hazel eyes, two upside down red triangles tattoos on his cheeks, somewhat covered by his facial stubble, wearing black pants, shoes, red shirt with a dark brown sports jacket said to the long pink haired, light green eyed, woman wearing a green dress and black high heels, who answered the door.

"Soukon? What are you doing here? I thought you were working in Africa," the woman, Yuri, asked surprised.

"Who is it Kaasan?" Sakura asked standing next to the woman. She took one look at the man and shouted, "Soukon-san! You came! Tousan come!" she then shouted into the Hyuuga living room. "Where's Hana-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Right here," a young woman about nineteen, with long dark brown hair in a ponytail, two strands hanging in front of her face, dark brown eyes, two upside down red triangle tattoos on her cheeks, and a tattoo that resembled a flower on her right shoulder, wearing a black vest, brown tank top underneath, black cargo pants, and tennis shoes said stepping out from hiding behind the man, Soukon.

"What is it sweetie?" another man asked coming up behind Yuri. He had rusty red hair, black eyes, wearing a green button up shirt, black pants, and shoes.

"Soukon? Hana? What are you two doing here?" the man asked surprised as well.

"I asked the same thing," Yuri said smiling.

"Hi Koutetsu," Soukon said to the man, "Well we're here to surprise Tsume and Kiba."

"Yeah, Sakura-chan called us to say that a Hyuuga jet would come and pick us up, so that we could spend Thanksgiving here with everyone," Hana explained.

"Come in then," Sakura said leading the two in with her parents trailing behind them, closing the door.

"Soukon? What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked sitting with Yamato, Iruka, Yashamaru, and two other man around the living room table playing cards, while the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Hannya, Matsuri, Hinata, Temari Tenten, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji sat on the couches watching TV. 

"What are you talking about Hiashi? Didn't you send the Hyuuga jet to come and pick me and Hana up from Africa to bring us here?" Soukon asked confused.

"Actually that was us," Hinata said to the new outlines.

"Hinata-chan is that you? I haven't seen you since you left," Hana said running to Hinata hugging her.

"Well I'm back, and I'm glad you're back, I didn't even know you were in Africa with your dad until Sakura told me, so we brought you back to surprise Kiba and Tsume-san" Hinata said. Hana looked at everyone in the room.

"There's some new faces here aren't there?" she asked looking mostly at Itachi. "Who's that cute one?" Hana whispered in Hinata's ear, nudging her head at Itachi's direction.

"Who?" Hinata asked.

"That one," Hana repeated.

"Who? I can't tell which outline you're talking about," Hinata said.

"Outline, what outline?" Hana asked.

"Um, Hana, I forgot to tell you that Hinata is kind of sort of blind now," Sakura said.

"What?" Hana asked confused.

"Well you see it's like this," Hinata said and explained everything about her condition to the new guests.

"I bet you're proud that your daughter is strong enough to handle her life the way it is now," Soukon said to Hiashi, as the kids started talking between themselves.

"I am," Hiashi said smiling.

"Hey Koutetsu, sit your butt back down so we can finish this game," the man with black hair in a pineapple ponytail, black eyes, a black beard, scar above his left eye, and one the bottom of his left cheek, wearing a green vest with a fur trimmed hood, a gray shirt underneath and black pants and shoes said, taking a sip of sake.

"He's lucky if he doesn't play, you always win Shikaku," a man with white hair and blue eyes wearing black pants, shoes, a dark blue button up shirt and black glasses said putting down his cards.

"Toshiro? Toshiro Kitai is that you? I haven't seen you in the past eight years, you left to America before I went to Africa," Soukon said as he shook hands with the white haired man.

"Well like you the kids had me flown in, and it looks like I got here first. I'm just glad I get to spend time with my daughter and wife, I haven't seen them in so long," Toshiro said looking at his daughter Hannya with her boyfriend Kankuro.

"Oh I see little Hannya has a boyfriend now," Soukon said.

"Yeah he's a good kid...And I see little Hana seems to like someone," Toshiro said. Soukon turned and started glaring knives into Itachi.

"Don't worry my son's a good kid," Hiashi said.

"Oh so he's your new son, by the way sorry I couldn't come for the wedding," Soukon said.

"No worries, and yeah he and Sasuke are both Mikoto's kids, and now mine" Hiashi said.

"Speaking of which where are she and the other women?" Yamato asked.

"Yuri said they're setting up the dining room table," Koutetsu said.

"Hey anyone know where my son is?" Soukon asked.

Suddenly a big black wolf-dog with an eye patch over his right eye and no left ear came running into the living room, followed by three slightly smaller grey wolf-dogs; the four animals ran towards Soukon and Hana. A couple seconds later Akamaru, Kyuubi, Tora, Kiba, and a woman with shoulder length black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, two upside down red triangle tattoos one on each cheek, wearing grey pants, white blouse, and black high heels came running into the living room as well. Kiba and the woman stopped in their tracks as they watched the big black dog and grey ones lick Soukon and Hana, who had been pushed to the floor by the weight of the three dogs combine.

"Down Kuromaru, it's good to see you two," Soukon said, "Hi Tsume-chan, hi Kiba."

"Otousan?" Kiba asked stunned.

"Yes it's me, now help your sister up before the Haimaru Triplets lick her to death," Soukon said calming down Kuromaru.

"Hana-nee-chan?" Kiba asked as he helped his sister up.

"Hey otouto, it's good to see you," Hana said hugging her brother.

"Soukon-kun? Aren't you and Hana supposed to be studying in Africa?" Tsume asked as she went to hug her husband.

"Long story short, the kids sent a jet to pick us up," Soukon said embracing his wife for the first time in four years. Then they switched and Tsume hugged Hana, while Soukon hugged Kiba.

"Thanks you guys," Kiba said to his friends.

"You're welcome," they responded.

"Shikaku put that sake bottle down! It's too early for you to be drinking," a woman with long black hair, with a strand of hair by each ear and another in the middle of her forehead, black eyes, wearing a long sleeved black dress said as she stood next to Mikoto, Yuri, a woman with long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a white dress and another woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, dark blue eyes wearing a blue dress.

"W-what are you (hic) talking about Yoshino, I-I'm not dr(hic)inking," Shikaku said, trying to hide his sake bottles. Yoshino rolled her eyes as she walked to her husband and held out her hand. Shikaku sighed and handed her his sake bottles.

"My Dad is totally whipped," Shikamaru said putting his arms behind his head.

"So what were you all doing Amai?" Yamato asked his brown haired wife.

"We were setting up the dining room table, and just when we finished Tsume and Kiba came running in from the backyard with the dogs, cat and fox, I'm amazed they didn't get hurt in the kitchen," Amai said.

"We were also going to help Gaara with the cooking, but he said he didn't need any help," the strawberry blonde haired woman said.

"No need to help Gaara-kun when it comes to cooking Saiki-san, he can handle it himself," Yashamaru said to Hannya's mother.

CRASH!!

"Aahh!" they heard Gaara shout from the kitchen.

"Maybe someone should check on him," Hinata said.

"I'll go," Matsuri said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Such a sweet girl," Yoshino said.

"Yes it's terrible what happened to her," Iruka said.

"What happened?" Hana asked.

"This," Konan said putting a CD into the DVD player. They all watched Fox Five perform Concrete Angel and the video playing on the screen behind them.

"That's horrible," Hana said.

"Where's the mother in all this?" Soukon asked.

"She left the family, which is why Kano-teme started abusing Matsuri and Mitsukai," Naruto explained.

"So who's she going to be living with? Won't they put her in a foster care or something?" Hana asked.

"She's going to be staying with us," Saiki said.

"What are you talking about Kaasan?" Hannya asked.

"Well Hannya, your father and I talked about it on the ride back from downtown, and we knew Matsuri might be placed in a system, if she didn't have a place to go, so we decided we're going to adopt her," Saiki explained.

"I already called my lawyer and he said he'll have the papers for the adoption by tomorrow, all Matsuri has to do is agree and sign the papers and you'll have a new sister," Toshiro said smiling.

"This is amazing, Kaasan, Tousan you two are the best," Hannya said hugging both her parents. "I can't wait to tell Matsuri."

"Well you're going to have to, we're going to tell her after dinner," Saiki said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuri pushed open the swinging kitchen door and walked in. She saw Gaara wearing a white apron, and had a white bandage on his left cheek, stirring pots on the stove.  
A pile of pots and pans on the floor a couple feet away from him.

'I guess that made the crash, I never knew Gaara was clumsy,' Matsuri thought smiling.

"Gaara," she said.

"Hinata, stop bothering me. How many times do I have to tell you I do not like Matsuri, I-" Gaara said, but stopped when he saw the person standing a couple feet away from him. Instead of it being Hinata it was Matsuri. They stood there for who knows how long. Matsuri stared at him, eyes blank, feeling like her heart was being squeezed, and the wind knocked out of her. This feeling was even worse than the physical pain she endured for the past nine years.

Gaara looked at her, she seemed drained of emotions. From the silence it was like he could hear her heart breaking from what he said, and that was torturing him, causing his own heart to hurt.

"Matsuri I-" he started, but Matsuri ran out of the kitchen.

"So is Gaara all right?" Tenten asked once Matsuri reappeared in the living room.

"Yeah, he is he just dropped some pots and pans," Matsuri said smiling, a fake smile. Everyone laughed except Naruto and Hinata.

7:00 pm-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dinner's ready," Gaara said from the dining room. Everyone stood up and walked into the dining room, where a huge feast was prepared for them. Even the animals had their own feast.

"Gaara this is amazing, good job little bro," Kankuro said. The adults also praised Gaara's work as they all sat down to eat. Ironically Gaara and Matsuri ended up sitting right across from each other with Naruto sitting on Gaara's right and Hinata sitting on Matsuri's left. They all said grace and started eating. During the whole thing Matsuri avoided looking at Gaara, and the two barely touched their food. Finally dinner was over and everyone helped clean up.

After clean up duty everyone sat in the living room talking when finally Toshiro asked for silence.

"Matsuri," Saiki said, "we know that since you're father is going to jail, that you will probably be placed in foster care."

"Which is why we have decided to adopt you Matsuri all you have to do is agree," Toshiro said.

"Isn't that great Matsuri, we'll be sisters," Hannya said excitedly. Matsuri looked at them and everyone else in the room until her eyes landed on Gaara.

"I-I ………no," Matsuri said standing up and running toward the kitchen and out the back door into the garden.

"Matsuri!" Gaara shouted running after her.

After running for two minutes he finally caught up to her by the fountain. "Matsuri stop," he said grabbing her hand. "Why did you run away? Why did you say no?" he asked. 

She stayed quiet. "Matsuri answer me," he said, grabbing her other hand too, turning her so she could face him.

"Because how do I know if they even care!" Matsuri shouted, tears falling from her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"What?" Gaara asked confused.

"When I was little before everything happened, I thought my parents cared and loved me, but I was wrong. Because of everything they did to me, I don't know if anyone cares or loves me…….but when I met all of you I knew people finally cared…………but I thought you cared more," Matsuri said sadly.

"Thought?" Gaara asked.

Matsuri nodded, "I thought…………..I thought you loved me………..but I was wrong again, how do I know that I'm not wrong now?………….you never even liked me," she said whispering the last part.

"Matsuri," Gaara said, she didn't look up. He grabbed her by the chin and gently lifted her head to look straight into his eyes. "Matsuri believe me when I say that I know Hannya and her parents care for you. Do you think they would tell you they want to adopt you if they didn't? They care about you and don't want you to be in a system, with people who don't. I can tell that they love you and think of you as their daughter already, and Hannya thinks of you as a sister. I saw that the first time I ever met you and thought you were weird."

"So you really don't like me," Matsuri said sadly, smiling a bittersweet smile.

"I know I don't like you," Gaara said, "I know I love you Matsuri-chan." Matsuri, shocked, looked into his eyes, he wasn't lying. His eyes only held honesty and love. She smiled, a true genuine smile, because she knew the love he has is for her, and only her. Gaara lowered his head and softly kissed Matsuri on the lips. The kiss was short yet sent a wave of passion through their bodies. When they separated they smiled.

"I love you too, Gaara-kun," Matsuri said as she wrapped her arm around his neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they intertwined their other hands together at their sides, kissing again.

"Are they kissing?" Hinata asked as she stood in the balcony of her room where there was a clear view of the fountain.

"Yeah they are but how could you tell?" Naruto asked leaning forward on the balcony railing.

"I can't tell where one outline ends and the other begins, they're too close together, which makes me think they're kissing," Hinata answered happily.

"Why are we watching them again?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wanted Gaara and Matsuri to get together since they are perfect for each other, just like Hannya and Kankuro," Hinata said.

"So who else do you think is perfect for each other?" Naruto asked curious.

"You'll have to wait and see," Hinata answered playfully. Naruto shook his head smiling. "But…"

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to promise me that you'll help me if the two people need a little push in the right direction," Hinata said.

"Hm……ok I'll help anytime you need it," Naruto said. Hinata smiled and stuck out her hand. Naruto shook it.

"It's a deal then," Hinata said.

"Ok then, c'mon Hinata we better get downstairs," Naruto said grabbing her hand.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Two reasons," Naruto said, "One I don't think I should be alone with you in your room at 8:30 pm especially with your brothers and dad downstairs, and two Gaara and Matsuri are heading back into the house."

Hyuuga living room 8:33 pm----------------------------------------

"Where were you two?" Neji asked Naruto and Hinata as they appeared beside him.

"Um……nowhere, we were nowhere," Hinata said nervously.

Neji raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to ask more questions, but closed it when Naruto said, "Hey Gaara, Matsuri."

Gaara and Matsuri walked in holding hands.

"Toshiro-san, Saiki-san, I'm sorry I ran out like that, but it was a shock to me when you asked if I wanted to be adopted by you two and become your daughter and Hannya's sister," Matsuri said.

"We're sorry Matsuri, I guess it was too soon," Saiki said smiling softly.

"No it wasn't because I accept; I want to be a part of your family. I want to be Matsuri Kitai, I mean if that's ok," Matsuri said.

"Of course it is," Toshiro said as he, Saiki and Hannya hugged Matsuri. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said, "Welcome to the family."

"Toshiro-san, Saiki-san," the two turned to Gaara, "I would like permission to date your daughter, Matsuri," he said as he held her hand again.

"Do you want to date him Matsuri?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes Tosh- I mean Otousan," Matsuri said looking up at her new father.

"Then you have our permission," Saiki said holding onto her husband's waist hugging him.

The girls screamed happily and started bombarding the new couple with questions.

'_**It looks like everyone's happy,'**_ Kuromaru said, lying by Soukon's feet.

'_**I wonder why,'**_ one triplet said. He wore a blue collar.

'_**Do you know why Otousan?'**_ the triplet with the green collar asked.

'_**I think there are many reasons,'**_ Kuromaru said.

'_**Will you two stop arguing already you're giving me a head ache,'**_ the triplet with the red collar said, he put his paws on his head as Kyuubi and Akamaru kept arguing over piece of turkey.

'_**Well I think they're happy because they're home,'**_ Tora said.

'_**Huh? What are you talking about we all live in different houses,'**_ the Haimaru Triplets asked in unison.

'_**Well I didn't mean like a house home, but a home where you're surrounded by people that care about you and love you,'**_ Tora said as he climbed up on Naruto's lap and settled down for a cat nap.

'_**That kitten's pretty smart,'**_ Kuromaru said smiling showing his sharp teeth.

'_**Unlike those two,'**_ the triplets said as they watched their little brother and new friend chase and fight each other over the small piece of turkey meat.

CRASH!!

'_**Idiots,'**_ the Haimaru triplets said shaking their heads.

'_**It's good to be home,'**_ Kuromaru whispered, putting head on top of his paws falling asleep as his tail covered his mouth hiding his smile.

**And there done! 10,764 words YAY! Ok then the song is one of my most favorite songs of all time "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. It's so sad, and so is the music video. Well then please review and I'll see ya later!**

**LWF**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I haven't updated for the past (looks at calendar) 36 DAYS!! That's a record (sweatdrop). So sorry again … on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs used in this chapter, again names and artists of songs found at the end.

**Hyuuga Mansion Friday 23, 9:30 am**--

"Bye kids we'll see you Sunday afternoon," Mikoto said as she and Hiashi walked out the door a suitcase in each hand.

"We're they going?" Tobi asked.

"Business trip, they've told us a bunch of times don't you ever listen?" Deidara asked annoyed.

"……………no," Tobi responded.

"So they're not going to be here tomorrow when Fox Five's going to be in the Battle of the Bands?" Pein asked smiling.

"Which means we can throw a party here after," Kisame said smiling as well.

"On four conditions," Itachi said.

"What?" the male Akatsuki members asked.

"One we take every expensive thing in the house and put it in that closet," Itachi said pointing to the living room closet, "two all the rooms upstairs will be locked except for the bathrooms, three no alcohol, and four the five of us work security," he finished pointing at himself, Kisame, Pein, Sasori and Deidara.

"What about me?" Tobi asked raising his hand.

"Oh please if you work security no one will take you seriously," Sasori said laughing. Tobi glared at him.

"But you're still gonna help," Kisame said.

"So we agree on the conditions?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," they answered.

"So how do we get the word out, since its tomorrow?" Deidara asked.

"Easy, we sneak into Imouto's room, and use her computer to send email invitations to everyone using Konoha High's student directory," Itachi said heading upstairs.

"But why use Hinata's computer?" Pein asked.

"Cause Neji and Sasuke are in their rooms, and I don't want to tell them the plan, and my computer crashed," Itachi said.

"Computer had a virus?" Tobi asked.

"No it crashed when I threw it out the window," Itachi said. The guys sweatdropped.

**Downstairs**--

"Hmm, I thought the Akatsuki were down here," Hinata said as she walked into the living room, with Kyuubi sleeping around her neck. She shrugged, causing Kyuubi to growl a little, smiled and walked to the band room's door's outline. She opened the door and walked downstairs. She then heard someone playing the piano, which the guys put in for her a couple days ago. She put Kyuubi down on one of the sofas and walked to the outline of the girl with the flower clip in her hair.

"I didn't know you could play Konan," Hinata said standing behind her. Konan jumped up startled, she had her eyes closed and didn't hear or see Hinata walk in.

"Hinata, you scared me," Konan said retaking her seat on the piano bench.

"Sorry Konan………I didn't know you could play," Hinata repeated.

"Yep. I learned to play when I was little, but this is the first time I've played in a while," Kona said running her fingers over the keys.

"Hey you think you could help me with a song?" Hinata asked.

"Sure which song?" Konan asked. Hinata walked towards a small desk and ran her fingers over the top of some manila folders. When she found what she was looking for she walked back to Konan.

"This song," Hinata said handing it to her. Konan looked at the manila folder, on the front it had 'FIGHTER' in permanent marker, and some bumps above it, she guessed it was the name of the song in braille.

"So what do you need help in?" Konan asked as she read the lyrics.

"The piano part, I already got the parts for the guitars and drum," Hinata said.

"The guys don't have any ideas?" Konan asked.

"No because they don't know about this song, I wrote the lyrics when I was in America, and did the parts for the guys on my computer about a month ago," Hinata explained.

"So, Naruto made you stronger?" Konan asked finished reading the lyrics.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"The song that's what it's about isn't it?" Konan asked.

"No and yes," Hinata said, "the song isn't about Naruto, but it is about a girl becoming stronger after being hurt by a guy, or anyone actually. I wrote it because of Temari."

"Why?" Konan asked.

"Because when I was living with Temari and her brothers in America she was either hurt by her father or her jerk of a boyfriend. But she never cried, and after a while she had enough of her boyfriend and dumped him, she's a fighter…………hey and you know what I think Shikamaru is like the first guy Temari has really liked since she dumped that jerk," Hinata said. "I just hope he treats her right, she's been through a lot of hurting."

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll all be ok," Konan said smiling. "So let's get to work."

**November 24, Saturday, Hyuuga Mansion 1:00pm**--

Hinata walked down the stairs, wearing blue jeans, black shoes, a black tank top with FOX FIVE in red, and a short sleeved jean jacket that only reached her narrow waist. She walked through the living room and was about to go into the dining room, when she turned around looked back at the living room and didn't see any outlines.

"Hey Imouto," Itachi said appearing next to her.

"Hey Aniki…..um wasn't there a couch there?" Hinata asked pointing to a spot in the empty living room.

"Yes there was, but us Akatsuki guys are redecorating, as a surprise for kaasan and Hiashi-otousan," Itachi said. Hinata looked at her step-brother. 'Does she know I'm lying?...Doubt it I'm a pretty good liar,' Itachi thought.

"Oh ok," Hinata said walking into the dining room. 'Safe,' he thought.

"What the?! Wasn't there a couch there and there a-"

"We're redecorating Konan," Itachi told the young woman wearing a long sleeved black dress, who appeared from the band room.

"Ok……I guess…Do you know where Hinata is?" Konan asked.

"Dining room," Itachi said pointing behind him.

"Thanks," Konan said. "Hey Hinata I finished the piano part," he heard Konan say.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said walking through the front doors with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. "We got the pian-whoa… wasn't there a couch there and there and there?" he asked pointing at three different spots.

"We're redecorating," Itachi said again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, 'Something's up,' he thought.

"We who?" Neji asked.

"Akatsuki except Konan she's doing something else," he said.

"So where are they?" Kiba asked.

"Somewhere, so what was that about a piano?" Itachi asked changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked. Itachi pointed to the dining room.

When the five boys were gone, Itachi walked to the living room closet and opened it. Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara fell out of the closet landing on the ground with a thud.

"Why did you guys hide there?" Itachi asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"We panicked when we heard someone coming downstairs," Tobi said.

Itachi shook his head and said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, the furniture's in the garage, and everything else's in here," Pein replied as they tried to stand up, only to fall back down and accidentally bump into some of the boxes filled with the things they put away, causing a 4-inch in diameter ball made of pure diamond, sitting on the very top of everything roll off its glass stand and start falling to the ground. Itachi lunged forward and barely caught it. He gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close…..Guys you've got to be careful with this," he said getting up, holding onto the diamond, "Even though it may not look it it's fragile."

"Imagine what would of happened if it broke," Kisame said releasing the breath he was holding.

"I can," Itachi said putting the diamond ball back on its stand making sure it won't fall, and carefully closed the closet door, "I would have had to run downtown go to this one store and pay six-" he stopped when he saw the five guys and two girls walk into the room.

"So all our instruments are at the building, and Hinata, I know you like playing the piano more, but please next time use the portable keyboard, it's tiring moving that thing everywhere," Naruto said.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" Konan asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Tobi, Kisame, Deidara, Pein and Sasori said getting up.

"Weirdoes," Konan said under breath, then she turned to the five guys, "So you five go get dressed." Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke nodded and walked up stairs.

20 minutes later the guys walked back downstairs. Naruto wore a black t-shirt with FOX FIVE in orange, blue jeans, his blue and black motorcycle boots, and his dark blue gloves with the orange plate. Neji wore a black t-shirt with the band name in grey, blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and he had white bandages wrapped around his hands and arms reaching up to his elbow. Shikamaru also wore a black t-shirt with the band name, but in green, and a long sleeved dark green shirt underneath, black shoes, and blue jeans. Kiba wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off showing his muscular arms, and the band name in brown, and black shoes and blue jeans. Sasuke wore a black t-shirt not with the band name but the Uchiha family symbol on the back, blue jeans, black shoes and black wrist bands.

"Wow, you guys look great," Tenten said as she, Sakura, Temari, Matsuri, Gaara, Hannya, and Kankuro walked in. The five girls and two boys stopped and looked around. "Wasn't there-"

"We're redecorating," the Akatsuki guys shouted.

"Hey so is the adoption thing all over with?" Kiba asked.

"Yep, took a little longer than a day, but everything was finalized a couple hours ago, Matsuri is now my little sister!" Hannya shouted hugging Matsuri for like the millionth time that day.

"That's great," Hinata said.

"Hey shouldn't we all get going?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah we have to get there earlier to find out when we're performing," Naruto said.

"So all thirteen of you are going?" Pein asked. The Konoha 13 nodded. The male Akatsukis looked at each other and smiled.

"Why don't you go with them Konan?" Tobi asked pushing Konan to the door.

She started waving the manila folder in the air, "But I have to-"

"You can take it with you," Kisame said grabbing the manila folder, putting it in Hinata's backpack, and tossing it to Konan.

"What's going on? What are you guys up to?" Konan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing we just think that you should go and keep an eye out on those kids, after all they're only 16," Deidara said.

"Then why don't one of you go?" she argued.

"Like we've said a hundred times we're redecorating," Itachi said.

"C'mon Konan, let's just go," Tenten said. Konan gave on last look at the guys, nodded, and walked out the door with the Konoha 13.

"That was close," Sasori said.

"Yeah, she would not have let us have the party if she found out," Kisame said.

"I think we should get started redecorating, for the party," Itachi said smiling.

**Sarutobi Hotel 3:30 pm**--

"I can't believe she's in the battle!" Naruto shouted as he and the rest of the gang walked into one of the hotels room, which had just a sofa, and a TV. The T.V. was for them to get live footage of their competition, and each band had their own room. They found out that Ino signed up for the battle of the bands, she is the lead singer of a band named Black Butterfly, which is the band that's going first, while Fox Five is the last band to perform. Naruto was mad because he knew Ino didn't need the money she was already rich enough, they all knew that this was to get them back somehow.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, remember like you said we're gonna win," Hinata said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata's right Naruto, our song is awesome," Kiba said pumping a fist in the air.

"But many of the bands out there look like rock bands, even you guys look like that, maybe that's what the crowd wants," Sakura said sitting on the sofa.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Sakura," Naruto said sarcastically. Sakura glared at him.

"Stop you two, we all know Fox Five will do great," Konan said, "now you six relax for the next two and a half hours."

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion--

"Don't you think it'll be better to have Fox Five perform live music?" Itachi said as he and the rest of Akatsuki tried to plug in the sound system and turntables that Tobi would be in charge of. After annoying them for hours they agreed to let him be the DJ for the party.

After a couple of seconds of no responses Itachi looked up at them, "Didn't you guys hear me?" he asked. He saw that the guys were doing hand gestures telling him to turn around. As he turned he said, "I said that it would be better if we had live-hi Hanabi." Itachi was now standing in front of his little 11-year old step-sister. "I thought you were going to a friend's house for a sleepover," he said.

"Change of plans," Hanabi said as Kyuubi, Akamaru, and Tora appeared behind her. "Sasuke-nii-san asked me to keep an eye on you guys, make sure you don't do something that gets us in trouble." Itachi looked at his little sister and back at the guys. "But," he heard Hanabi say, he turned to face her, "If you let me stay for the party…..I'll keep quiet."

"Sorry Imouto-chan, but this is an older kid's party, you don't meet the age requirement," Itachi said patting Hanabi on the head. Kyuubi, Akamaru and Tora started growling.

"Fine then, I'll let you have the party, and when Mikoto-okaasan and Otousan get home I'll tell them what you did and I think there's gonna be six pretty funerals," Hanabi said sweetly. The guys paled.

"Let the kid stay," Kisame said.

"Yeah she can always just stay with Tobi helping with the music," Pein said.

"What! Don't I get a say in this!" Tobi shouted.

"No," Deidara said bluntly.

"Sigh, fine Hanabi you can stay, but you have to stay by Tobi's side at all times agreed," Itachi said.

"Ok, but for now I'll be in the kitchen," Hanabi said walking away with the animals behind her.

"She's a sweet yet evil little girl," Sasori said.

"I am so proud to be her older brother," Itachi said wiping away an imaginary tear.

"C'mon you guys, we gotta get back to work," Deidara said as he pulled and connected more wires.

**Sarutobi Hotel 6:00 pm**--

Konan turned on the t.v. in the room so she and the Konoha 13 could watch the beginning of the battle.

"How y'all doing Konoha!" a woman, with brown hair and dark brown eyes, shouted standing on the stage in front of a huge cheering crowd, some people were even standing up on the balconies. "I know you're all excited to hear these bands play but first I gotta tell y'all some things. We have already decided the order that these bands are gonna perform in, and we will decide the winner by using this." She pulled down a curtain surrounding the object which was a thermometer like object with blue liquid in it and the numbers 1 through 10 on the side. "This is our applause-o-meter, and every time a band finishes we will measure the applause with 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest. The band with the highest number will be our winner and receive the six-thousand dollars!! So let's get this started with Black Butterfly!" She walked off stage and Ino and her band appeared once the red curtain rose up.

"How's it going everyone!" Ino said into the mic, people cheered. "Good to hear that, so my band and I hope y'all enjoy this song and have a good time." Then the band started playing a dance-pop-rhythm.

"So much for what you said Sakura, Ino's song is pop," Naruto said.

"So is yours," Sakura said.

"No it's country," Kiba said. Sakura gave him a look, "Ok country pop." He added leaning forward against the sofa as they all watched, or in Hinata's case heard Black Butterfly perform.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

The members of Fox Five and Sasuke's eyes widened and jaws dropped as they heard the song.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

"Guys what's wrong?" Matsuri asked Fox Five and Sasuke, they still had their eyes wide and mouths opened.

"Our song! That's our song!" Naruto shouted.

"Seriously?" Kankuro asked. They nodded.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away

And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

The music faded and the crowd cheered. The blue liquid rose up to a 9 on the meter.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" the woman shouted into the mic as she got up on stage. "Black Butterfly that was great and y'all already raised the bar to 9 out of 10. Now give it up one last time for Black Butterfly, and up next is Survival."

"How did she get our song?!" Hinata shouted.

"Are you guys sure it's your song?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Naruto shouted, grabbing Hinata's backpack and looking through it. He pulled out a manila folder with the words 'What Hurts The Most' in blue. "You see! We wrote the lyrics, she just added some more of the same verses and changed the music!"

"Then how did she get it?" Hannya asked.

"We each had a folder with the lyrics and music in it, she probably got her hands on one," Shikamaru said.

"Again, how?" Neji asked.

"Kiba," Hinata said slowly turning to his outline, "Please tell me _**YOU**_ still have _**YOUR**_ folder."

Kiba started backing away, "Well um, you see it's a funny story…I um…"

"You bastard!" Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke shouted advancing toward him.

"Guys there's no time for you to beat him up," Hinata said stepping in between them. Kiba sighed in relief. "You can do that later," he heard her say and gulped.

"Hinata's right, right now we have to decide what song to perform," Naruto said.

"But that was our only new song," Shikamaru said.

"No it isn't," Konan said grabbing the back pack and pulling out the 'Fighter' folder.

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"A song Hinata wrote she even wrote the music," Konan said.

"You expect us to learn a new song now?" Neji asked.

"Yes you all have about 54 minutes, since there's 18 bands before you guys and I estimate each song will be about 3 minutes long," Konan said handing Naruto and Neji the guitar sheets, Kiba the bass sheet, and Shikamaru the drum sheet. "Sorry Sasuke there's no violin in this song."

"That's ok I'll just sit and relax while they panic," Sasuke said sitting next to Sakura on the couch. The Fox Five guys glared at him, before walking out the door to go backstage where their instruments were.

"C'mon Konan, you're playing the piano part, cause it won't be easy for me to learn the part in 54 minutes," Hinata said pulling Konan by the arm to the door only to crash into it, yelping in pain.

"Hinata! Are you ok? The door wasn't open," Konan said opening the door, while Hinata grabbed her nose, tears coming out of her eyes.

"Yeah, I-I think I'm ok…at least it's not broken," Hinata said walking out the now open door, Konan following.

**Backstage 7:20 pm**--

"We got it," Naruto said handing Konan back the music sheets, "you two ready?"

"Yep, just a little nervous, it's gonna be my first time performing in a crowd this big," Konan said fidgeting with her flower clip.

"Don't worry Konan you'll be great!" Hinata said happily.

"But how will we sound together? Troublesome we haven't practiced that," Shikamaru said.

"We'll be fine……just remember your parts," Neji said.

"I can't believe Ino did that……stealing our song……and it's all my fault, she was just using me," Kiba said griping the neck of his bass guitar tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Kiba," Hinata said giving him a hug. Kiba hugged her back saying, "Thanks."

Ino was walking by looking for Kiba and the others of Fox Five. Ever since her band got a 9 it started making her feel even guiltier about stealing the song. She wanted to apologize to them, but especially to Kiba. But when she found him hugging Hinata, she backed away, placing both hands over her heart. She didn't understand why it hurt so much to see him hug her. 'Can I…Do I…Love him?' she thought tears falling from her eyes as she ran away.

"Hey hey what are you doing?" Konan asked when some men started rolling the piano forward.

"You kids are up next," one said, and then he whispered, "Stupid kids had to bring a piano."

Konan smirked when she heard what he said. Then Fox Five and Konan huddled.

"Ok I know it's been hard since Ino stole our song and we had to learn a whole new one," Hinata said.

"But somehow we should of seen this coming, I mean she wanted to get back at us, what better way than to try and ruin the band that rejected her," Shikamaru said.

"Probably, but you know what we're gonna win, you wanna know why? It's because we know we're an awesome band, others know it, she knows it, and we want this more," Hinata said.

"You're right, now let's go out there and bring this house down!" Naruto shouted. They broke apart and got into their positions just as they heard the woman shout out, "Fox Five!"

The curtain rose for the final band. Konan was to the front left of the stage, sitting on the piano bench, Naruto was at the front right side with his guitar, Hinata was standing at the center with a cordless microphone, Kiba and Neji were farther behind her with their guitars, and Shikamaru was behind them sitting behind his drum set.

"So Konoha you enjoying the show?" Hinata asked into the microphone, the crowd responded with cheering. "Awesome, well as y'all know we're Fox Five, and I know that if you count there's six of us not five, but that's because a friend of mine is helping us with this particular song, so please give it up for Konan!" Konan stood up and waved, the people cheered, especially the guys, since she was wearing her black dress, then she sat back down. "Ok, I want to dedicate this song to all you out there that have ever been hurt by someone, but instead of hating them, you wanna thank them, for everything…." The band started playing slowly as she spoke first:

After all you put me through  
You'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end I wanna thank you  
'Cause you made me that much stronger

The music started getting faster as Hinata started singing and walking around and dancing on stage.

____

When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
Guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

Hinata got too close to the edge of the stage and was about to fall off, but Naruto pulled her by the waist towards him. Hinata looked at the outline of his face and kept singing, as if to him.

_  
After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you, cause it...  
_

She pulled away from Naruto, and kept walking as he played.

_  
Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter___

Oh, ohh

Hinata kneeled on one knee, and started running a hand through her hair, as she clutched the microphone tightly in the other.

_  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
_

She stood up slowly, and started dancing around stage, moving her hips, and swinging her long hair. The guys in the crowd cheered and whistled.

_  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanted to harm me  
But that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you___

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Hinata fell to her knees again, placing a closed fist on her chest, and raised her head looking at the hundreds of outlines in the crowd, as she sang faster but more softly.

_  
How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial  
But in the end you'll see  
You won't stop me  
_

Hinata jumped up, and kicked at the air, pointed to herself then to the crowd.

_  
I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enoughhhhhh_

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

__

Thought I would forget  
But I, I remember  
Cause l remember, I'll remember

_Thought I would forget  
I remember  
Cause I remember, I'll remember_

Naruto walked with his guitar to a microphone in a stand on stage and sang along with Hinata.

_**Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter**_

The music stopped, the singing stopped and the crowd went wild. The blue liquid in the thermometer rose all the way to the number 10!

"Looks like we have a winner," the woman shouted into her mic walking on stage. "Fox Five that was awesome. Girl you got the vocals, and the rest of ya got the music. Since y'all won y'all get the 6,000 dollars. Congrats!" The woman handed them a blue check with the amount of money written on it. Fox Five and Konan were celebrating, while the woman said, "Thanks to all the bands that participated, but that's it for this battle, see ya next year!"

"You guys that was so cool," Temari said once the band walked back into the room.

"You totally deserved to win," Kankuro said.

"And to think you only had 54 minutes to learn the song," Tenten said walking up to Neji and giving him a kiss. Soon they started making out.

"Get a room!" Gaara shouted playfully, while Matsuri hid her face in his chest.

"Hey c'mon don't expose my little sister to this she's too innocent," Hannya said.

Neji and Tenten broke for air, and Tenten said, "Innocent? I bet she and Gaara do this every time they're alone, and they've only been going out for two days!" Matsuri blushed a deep blood red, while Gaara had a small light pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hn. Guess we better get home now," Neji said and they all walked out of the room.

"After all this I need to relax," Konan said closing the door behind them.

**Hyuuga Gates 8:00pm**--

"Oh my God!" Konan shouted as she parked the car outside the gates, since there were already hundreds of cars parked in their driveway.

"Why's there so much noise!" Hinata shouted to be heard over the music.

"I think the Akatsuki threw a party!" Temari shouted back.

"They are so dead!" Konan shouted opening the gates and walking up the crowded driveway. Everyone else followed.

At the front doors stood Sasori and Deidara. "Hey you guys, so tell me is this a party for winners or losers?" Deidara asked.

"We won," Fox Five proudly answered.

"Good," Sasori said, then took out a walkie talkie, into it he said, "Itachi they won."

Seconds later the music stopped and Tobi's voice was heard from inside, he was speaking into a microphone, "Listen y'all I just got news that Fox Five has won the Battle of the Bands, and they're right outside so let's give it up for Fox Five!"

"Guess we can't be that mad, the party is for us," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and walking inside followed by Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. The band was met with thunderous clapping and congratulating shouting.

Suddenly Sasuke saw a group of teenagers standing in a corner. "You idiots invited the Sound!" he shouted more than asked.

"Yeah, well you see when you go on the school's student directory and send an email to the entire student body, it means the entire student body, which includes them," Sasori said.

"But you idiots what about Hinata, Sakon could try something again!" Sakura shouted.

"Well it's not like Naruto's gonna let her out of his sight, and if you're still worried then stay around her," Deidara said.

"Wait, where's Hanabi, Kyuubi, Tora and Akamaru?" Konan asked.

They pointed inside towards the sound system. There the remaining Konoha 13 and Konan saw Tobi and Hanabi wearing headphones, as she helped him play the music and Kyuubi, Tora and Akamaru on top of the lights moving them around.

"You see they're ok, so now go inside, party and have some fun," Deidara said as he and Sasori pushed them in. Sasuke looked back to the corner of the room where he saw the Sound Gang, but this time they were gone. He looked around, but didn't spot him, until he heard Sakura say, "Oh no." He turned and saw the Sound Gang with Fox Five.

With Fox Five and the Sound Gang--

"Who invited you losers?" Neji asked angrily and loud enough to be heard over the music without having to shout.

"Your brother," Kimmimaro answered.

"Naruto, remind me to kill Itachi later," Neji said glaring at them.

"Whatever we had nothing better to do so we decided to come, now where's Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked looking around.

"Oh look! He's over there," Hinata said pointing at some random direction. Karin and Kin ran to where Hinata was pointing to.

"Nice work Hinata," Neji said.

"C'mon you idiots let's go," Tayuya said.

"Wait a minute, I want to dance with Hinata-chan," Sakon said advancing towards her. Tayuya looked at him and walked away. Meanwhile Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru got in front of Hinata, who was still holding onto Naruto's hand.

"Don't come anywhere near Hinata ever again," Naruto said glaring at Sakon.

Sakon walked towards Naruto and leaned into his ear, "But don't you remember Naruto-kun," he whispered, "She's mine." Naruto's glare intensified as he watched the Sound gang walk away.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said placing her free hand on his shoulder, "forget about them, have fun don't let them ruin your night."

"You're right, c'mon let's dance," Naruto said grabbing both her hands and lead her further into the crowd of people.

"What did the Sound Gang want?" Hannya asked once she and the rest of the Konoha 13 got there.

"The usual Sakon wanted Hinata," Shikamaru said nonchalantly.

"How could you say that so calmly?!" Temari shouted. Shikamaru shrugged but grabbed Temari's hand and lead her toward the dancing; Temari was too confused to say anything.

"Where is Hinata?" Gaara asked.

"Dancing with Naruto," Kiba said.

"Well it's a party so let's join them," Kankuro said as he, Hannya, Gaara, Matsuri, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and Tenten walked towards the other two dancing couples. Kiba was about to join them when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned and there was Konan holding up a walkie-talkie.

"Sasori said someone's asking for you at the front door, you better go," she said.

"Sure, thanks Konan," Kiba said heading towards the front doors. Konan stood there wondering what to do next when she heard Pein call her name.

"What do you want?" Konan asked annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to dance," Pein said. Konan didn't answer him she just started walking away. But he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"C'mon don't be like that Konan," Pein said.

"Don't be like that? Don't be like that?! Is that all you have to say after what you did to me!" Konan shouted releasing herself from his grip.

"Konan, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Pein asked.

"You really want to know," Konan whispered. Pein barely heard her over the music but nodded. "Say it … say it until you actually mean it," she said.

"Konan I do mean it," she turned away, "No look at me," he gently held her face in his hands, "I have been waiting for you to come home so that I can ask you to dance. You're the first and only girl I have asked and want to ask. So Konan-chan will you dance with me?" Pein asked. Konan opened her mouth, and was about to answer 'Yes', when suddenly they heard these two loud squeals and then these two girls appeared each holding one of Pein's arms.

"Pein-kun," the brunette said in a whiny voice, "Let's dance, you promised me a dance."

"Me too Pein-kun, me too," the equally whiny blonde said. Konan looked at Pein straight in the eyes. Pein saw her eyes full of anger and hurt, just like they were two years ago.

"You haven't changed at all Pein," Konan said turning around and walking away disappearing into the sea of people.

"What's wrong Pein-kun?" the brunette asked when Pein released himself from their grip.

"Just leave me alone," Pein said angrily and walked away disappearing as well.

"Did we do something wrong?" the brunette asked the blonde. She just shrugged.

**Meanwhile at the doors**--

"Hey Sasori, Deidara who's looking for me?" Kiba asked

"She is," Deidara said pointing to Ino.

"What do you want Ino?" Kiba asked softly.

"I want to talk to you," she said then looked at Sasori and Deidara, "alone."

"Well I don't want to talk to you," Kiba said heading back in. Ino went after him and stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Ino leave me alone."

"No! Not until we talk!" Ino shouted.

"Fine!" Kiba shouted back. He grabbed her wrist and led her outside, all the way outside the Hyuuga gates, and far enough to hear each other while the music played in the background.

"So talk," Kiba said leaning against the trunk of the tree they were standing under.

"Kiba I'm sorry, really really sorry," Ino said lowering her head.

"You're apologizing to me? If you want to apologize to anyone, apologize to Hinata! You don't know how much that song meant to her," Kiba said.

Ino lifted her head and looked straight at him, eyes sparkling. "You love Hinata don't you?" she asked

"Yeah I love her," Kiba said. Then he looked up at the tree, he thought he heard something growling, then he saws something blue and smiled, "Like a sister," he finished and looked back at Ino who was smiling happily. Silence.

"So why'd you do it?" Kiba asked after a while.

Ino's smile faded. "Because I thought ruining Fox Five would make me feel better," Ino said, "But it only made me feel worse. Especially after I found out that the girls never did anything to me."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Temari never did anything to begin with, except crush my hand, but she was only protecting Hinata. So I understand. And Hannya and Matsuri never did anything either, I was just mean to them because they hung out with Sakura and Tenten," Ino rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba asked even more confused.

"The girls, Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten, I found out barely a couple hours go that Tanran-"

"Who?"

"One of the evil lying bitches that is my so called friend. I found out that she lied about the girls spreading rumors about me, which is why I was mean to them. The girls never spread those rumors seven years ago it was her. She wanted to be my friend because I'm rich, and she saw Hinata, Sakura and Tenten as competition. All those years … seven years I wasted not being their friend because I didn't trust them, I didn't believe them when they said they didn't do it," Ino ended her monologue by placing her forehead on Kiba's chest.

"You can still apologize to them you know," Kiba said.

"Really?" Ino asked looking at him.

"Yeah, I remember when you four were the best of friends, and you know what they say true friendship never ends. If they were true friends to begin with they'll forgive you," Kiba said.

"I wouldn't blame them if they didn't," Ino said.

"Give them a chance, c'mon," Kiba said grabbing her hand and walking towards the gates. But he stopped and kissed Ino on the cheek. "For good luck," he said. She blushed and walked side by side and hand in hand with Kiba.

"Ah! Stupid branch," Naruto said as he jumped down from the tree were Kiba and Ino were standing only moments ago.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Oh yeah," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata by the waist as she jumped down as well, Hinata blushed as she whispered a thank you. "So you think all of you will forgive Ino?" he asked.

"Yes, it wasn't her fault in the first place," Hinata answered. Then she added happily, "Kiba and Ino are perfect for each other, they'll be an official couple soon."

"You think they'll need your help?" Naruto asked.

"_Our_ help," Hinata corrected, "but I don't think they will."

"Then who will?!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"We'll see, now c'mon we better get back before they notice we're missing," Hinata said holding out her arm for Naruto to grab and lead her back. He did but instead he led her back holding her hand. When they got to the front doors Naruto saw the rest of the Konoha 13 standing there with Ino. They got there just in time to hear Ino speak.

"Sakura, Tenten, Hinata," Ino said looking at each of the three girls, "I'm sorry! I've been such a bitch to you girls for the past couple of years. And I understand if you never want to forgive me but I want you to know that I now know the truth and know that you three didn't spread those rumors and I'm sorry." She bowed her head, and then turned to Temari, Hannya, and Matsuri. "Temari, Hannya, Matsuri, I'm sorry I was mean to you three from the first time I met you, I was such a bitch and I'm sorry," she bowed her head again and turned to the Fox Five guys. "Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and especially you Kiba, I'm sorry I stole your song and tried to ruin you guys, I'm sorry but either way I'm glad you guys won you deserved it," she bowed then she turned to the last three guys. "Sasuke sorry I was such a fan girl, trust me it won't happen again. And Gaara and Kankuro, I don't remember if I ever did anything mean to you guys but just to make sure I'm sorry and I'm sorry for not remembering if I did do something," Ino bowed her head one more time and then stood in front of them. "I understand if you guys never want to forgive me but know that I'm truly sorry," with that Ino turned and started walking away. The Konoha 13 looked at each other.

"We forgive you Ino-pig!" she heard Sakura shout.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino shouted and crying ran back to the open arms of Sakura, like a little girl running to her mother. Sakura hugged her and Ino hugged back. "Group hug," Sakura said, but only the girls joined. The girls looked at the guys.

"Guys don't do group hugs," Sasuke said while the others nodded. The girls rolled their eyes but laughed.

"C'mon let's get back to the party," Kankuro said.

"Hai!" they shouted and walked back into the loud crowded Hyuuga living room.

**Hyuuga living room, November 25, 5:00 am**--

Hinata opened her eyes. 'Grey, just like the past two years,' she thought. She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and felt the upper half of her body was on top of something warm and very comfortable, she didn't know why but somehow whatever it was made her feel safe. She yawned and placed her hands on whatever was underneath her, and pushed herself up. She froze when she heard whatever was underneath her groan from the pressure she placed on it. She started moving her hands to feel the object under her and try to get a picture of it in her mind.

Naruto groaned feeling pressure on his chest. He didn't want to wake up he felt warm and comfortable and somehow safe with whatever was on top of him. Then he felt something moving on his chest and up his neck and then to his face. He opened his eyes, still sleepy only to be poked in his left eye. "Ow!" he shouted sitting up, holding a hand over his left eye while rubbing the sleepiness out of the other. "Hinata?" he asked looking at the girl with only his right eye.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked blushing a deep red realizing she slept half on top of him.

"Yes, why'd you poke me in the eye?" he asked trying to get rid of the slight sting.

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't know I hurt you," Hinata said glad she got control of her stuttering. It was something she worked hard to get rid of and she didn't want it coming back.

"It's ok, where are we?" he asked.

"I was hoping you'd tell me," Hinata said standing up, dusting herself off just in case. Naruto looked around. There was trash everywhere, but he realized they were in the Hyuuga living room, but it was a mess. He saw the Konoha 13, Ino, Hanabi, Kyuubi, Tora, Akamaru and the Akatsuki on the floor asleep.

"Hey guys wake up!" Naruto shouted standing up. When no one woke up he went around shaking them awake. In five minutes everyone was awake but still tired.

"C'mon you guys we have to clean the house before Hiashi-otousan and Kaasan get home," Itachi said yawning.

"We have seven and a half hours," Kisame said looking at his cell phone.

"Ok ok," the rest responded sleepily.

The nine girls started sweeping and throwing away the paper plates and plastic cups with the help of the pets. The Akatsuki guys started disconnecting wires and putting away the DJ system. The Konoha 13 guys went out to the garage to get the furniture.

On one trip from the garage to the house while carrying a sofa Kiba asked, "So Naruto what were you doing up in that tree last night?"

Naruto almost dropped his side of the sofa. "W-what are you talking about?" Naruto asked faking innocence.

"Oh c'mon I saw your gloves, and I also smelled you," Kiba said putting down his half of the sofa, and then pointed at his nose. "I've got the nose of a dog."

"Got the looks to," Naruto whispered putting down his sofa half.

"I heard that fox boy," Kiba said.

"Ok, you really wanna know?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded. "I was bird watching." Kiba rolled his eyes. "What? If you don't believe me then that's your problem. Now let's get this sofa back inside," Naruto said lifting his half.

"Yeah yeah," Kiba said lifting his half.

**11:00 am**--

Two hours before the parents were due at 1:00 pm the Konoha 13, Hanabi, Ino, Kyuubi, Tora, Akamaru, and some of the Akatsuki were resting in the now furniture filled living room.

"Hey Fox Five and Konan, it's time to divide up the prize money," Naruto said taking out the blue check.

"You kids divide it up between yourselves," Konan said.

"Ok we'll divide it five ways," Naruto said.

"You guys can have my share," Neji said.

"Mine too," Hinata said.

"Ok we'll divide it up three ways," Naruto said happy he'll get a bigger share and finally be able to repair his motorcycle.

"So I get 2,000, Shikamaru you get 2,000, and Kiba you get 2,000," Naruto said.

"You guys can have my share, I got something better than money," Kiba said looking at Ino, who looked back with a blush and a smile.

"Ok we each get 3,000 Shikamaru, I'll cash the check later today," Naruto said while Shikamaru nodded.

"You guys why haven't you put the vases, pictures and other stuff back in place??" Itachi asked walking in from the second living room.

"Ok ok we'll get to it," Sasuke said.

"Where are they?" Neji asked.

"The closet," Itachi said.

Naruto ran to it, opened it and grabbed a box; he didn't hear Itachi say to be careful with everything. Suddenly the diamond ball rolled of its stand and fell to the ground breaking into a million pieces. Naruto's eyes widened as he put the box down.

"I-I-Itachi, sorry dude I-I didn't see it u-until it as to late," Naruto said trying to pick up and put together the shattered remains. "I'll pay for it, how much did it cost? 100? 200 dollars?" Naruto asked taking out the blue check again.

"Naruto," Itachi said never taking his eyes off the shiny remains, "You owe us 6,000 dollars."

Naruto looked at the check in his hand, dropped to his knees and shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" to the heavens above.

Run down building at the edge of Konoha--

Tayuya sat up on her bed looking at her hand where she held a clear glass vial, with brown liquid filling it up to the brim.

"Why didn't you spike their drinks?!" Tayuya's head snapped up to her doorway, there stood Sakon and he was angry.

Tayuya got up from her bed and headed toward another door as she said, "'Cause it wasn't Orochimaru-sama's orders."

"No it wasn't, it was mine," Sakon said blocking her path then pinned her to the wall, holding her hands above her head with his. He pressed his body against hers. "Tayuya-chan why do you keep defying my orders?" Sakon asked then kissed her on the cheek, and trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Tayuya didn't answer. "Next time I tell you to do something you do it," Sakon said letting her go and leaving her room.

Tayuya crushed the glass vial in her hand. The brown liquid mixed with her blood, and made the cuts on her hand sting painfully, but Tayuya didn't cry out or say anything, because to her there are things that hurt much worse.

Ok songs used for this chapter are:

What Hurts The Most – Cascada version (Though I prefer the Rascal Flatts version)  
Fighter – Christina Aguilera

So again sorry for the long wait I'll try to update sooner see ya

LWF


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so to make up for not updating for 4 months I have written a very long chapter 14, about 26,329 words to be exact, so I hope you enjoy the story and please review.**

_Blah – _Naruto singing**  
**_Blah_** – **Hinata singing**  
**_**Blah**_** – **Naruto and Hinata singing**  
Blah – **surprise singer**  
**_**Blah**_ – Animals talking

**Tuesday, December 4, 1:40 p.m.—--**

The boys came out of the locker room wearing green knee length shorts and white t-shirts with the words Konoha High in green and a green leaf on it. They went outside of the locker room into the cold wind outside and headed to the west gym. There they saw the girls in green shorts reaching mid thigh and the same shirt waiting for Anko.

It has been twelve days since the party. Mikoto and Hiashi didn't find out about it, Itachi replaced the shattered diamond ball with a new one using the prize money and since then every time Naruto goes over to the Hyuuga mansion he glares at it.

"Hey handsome," Ino said jumping on Kiba's back getting a piggy back ride. Kiba and Ino had officially become a couple a few days ago, and Ino was now part of the Konoha 13, now Konoha 14.

Suddenly from across the room they heard someone shout, "Sakura-san! Sakura-san!"

Sakura looked up and saw a boy wearing a green spandex with orange leg warmers; he had big fish like eyes, a bowl hair cut, and huge fuzzy eyebrows.

"Not again," Sakura whispered sadly.

"Sakura-san," the boy said finally reaching her.

"Hi Lee," Sakura said faking cheerfulness.

"My youthful and beautiful cherry blossom, I would like to ask you if you would youthfully accompany me to the youthful Winter Ball," Lee said. As he said this, an ocean hit rocky shores making everything sparkle as the sun set.

"How does he do that?" Kiba asked as those who saw sweatdropped. They shrugged.

"Well Lee, umm, you see I'm already … I'm already going with someone, yeah that's it I'm already going with someone," Sakura said relieved she came up with an excuse.

"Then who may I ask is my youthful rival for your youthful heart?" he asked a fire burning in his eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around and grabbed the closest person to her.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt himself being pulled in by someone who was quite strong.

"Sasuke? I mean Sasuke is my date to the winter ball," Sakura said hanging onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke looked at her as if she grew a second head.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, a worthy rival, you have won this youthful battle but I will with Sakura-san's youthful heart," Lee said and ran off shouting things about the springtime of youth and whatnot.

"Since when was I your date?" Sasuke asked looking down meeting her eyes.

Sakura looked down, and released her grip on Sasuke's arm, suddenly feeling shy she started poking her index fingers together, "Um… well about that it's just that I didn't want to just straight out say no 'cause Lee's a nice guy …. You know you don't have to go with me if you don't want to, I mean we had fun at the party and the Halloween dance … but yeah you don't have to go with me."

"I'll go with you," Sasuke said.

"Really?" Sakura asked not believing him.

"Sure, why not go with the president of my fan club," Sasuke said smirking and started walking away.

"I'm NOT the president of your fanclub! I'm not even in it!" Sakura yelled angrily and walked the other way.

Listening to what they had said Hinata rested her head on her hands, "They're gonna take a long time to realize it," she said.

"Ok brats line up!" Anko shouted walking into the gym. "Ino get off of Kiba! Shikamaru wake up! Jirobo put that kid down!"

Finally her class was under control, lined up in front of her. "Ok maggots you will give me two laps around the track outside, and when you get back Deidara and I," Anko said nodding her head towards Deidara who was taking out some equipment from the office, "Will have an obstacle course ready for you. Now go!"

With that the 40 students ran out the doors and to the track. Naruto and Hinata were running close together when they caught up to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Gaara said giving a curt nod. Then Lee ran past them at lightning speed shouting about the Springtime of Youth, again.

"So Lee hasn't given back your eyebrows Gaara?" Naruto asked laughing. Hinata tried to muffle a giggle but couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Naruto looked at her and smile, 'Now that I really hear it her laugh is the same. It's still soft, beautiful and perfect just like-' "Ow! Matsuri what was that for?" Naruto asked being brought out of his thoughts when Matsuri smacked him upside the head.

"Stop making that joke about Gaara's eyebrows," Matsuri said now running alongside them, "He's perfect the way he is." Gaara looked at her fondly as they made their turn around the track.

"Naruto," Gaara said.

"What," Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Hinata," Gaara said.

Naruto looked to his right nothing. To his left Gaara and Matsuri. In front the track. Behind him he saw Hinata on the grassy ground outside the track; she had tripped and was rubbing her head. He was pretty far but ran as fast as Lee when he saw Sakon in front of her. When he got there he punched Sakon in the face.

"Stay away from her!" Naruto shouted.

He turned to help Hinata up, but Sakon tackled him from behind. Sakon was on top of Naruto punching his face in. Suddenly Sasuke ran to them and threw Sakon off of Naruto. He could have sworn he saw Sasuke's eyes turn red. Then Neji punched Kidomaru before he could get near enough to help Sakon. Naruto stood up, blood dripping from his mouth and saw his friends, even Lee fighting the Sound. The rest of the students stopped running and watched, afraid to do anything since they didn't want to anger the Sound.

Sakura was fighting Kin; Sasuke was beating up Sakon, with Sakon being able to punch him back a few times. Temari and Tayuya where hit for hit and kick for kick until, "No Hinata! Don't!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata heard Naruto shout at her but she had to help, all the screams she heard, she knew it was her fault. She saw Tayuya's outline and delivered a kick to her back.

Temari's eyes widened seeing Tayuya go down from the kick Hinata gave her. She knew Tayuya will only be down for a while and would want revenge on Hinata, "Hinata get out of here, run!"

"No Temari!" Hinata shouted, "You know I can still fight!"

"But," Temari said, and then she saw Kyuubi, Akamaru and Tora. Akamaru went to help Kiba who was fighting Ukon; Tora went to Naruto who was still just standing there worrying about Hinata. "Kyuubi take Hinata," Temari said to the fox at the feet of his owner, she looked at Hinata who by the look of her face said 'Don't make me leave.' "Take her to help Matsuri." Hinata smiled and was lead away to Matsuri who was fighting Karin.

"Temari!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"She can fight Naruto! Just believe in her!" Temari shouted. "Go help Shikamaru fight Jugo! Guy's probably too lazy to win," she said with a smile that disappeared when she was hit from behind by Tayuya. She fell to one knee, "No Naruto I'm ok, please go help Shikamaru." Naruto nodded and ran to where Shikamaru was fighting Jugo and Kankuro was fighting Jirobo. It was three against two but these guys where huge making it more like three against six. Elsewhere Gaara and Lee teamed up to fight Kimimaro, who was stronger than he looked, the Sound gang boys had no problem fighting against girls since Tenten was fighting Suigetsu, Hannya was fighting Zaku, and Ino was fighting Dosu, but it was a good thing Tobi was helping the girls.

Neji was able to hold Kidomaru's arms behind him and pinned him to the ground. Breathing heavily, wiping some blood from his mouth, he looked around seeing if any of his friends had won their fight. Instead what he saw caused his heart to stop. He saw Tenten as she tried to stand up, he saw that she didn't notice Suigetsu held a knife with a five inch long blade in his hand. He stood up letting go of Kidomaru and ran to Tenten avoiding the other fights in between them. Neji got there and the knife pierced human flesh.

Tenten opened her eyes as her legs gave out on her, she closed them again wincing at the pain, then she felt something wet fall on her cheek, she looked up and saw Neji standing above her. 'Neji-kun when did-' her thought stopped as she saw blood on his stomach and Suigetsu pulling out a long knife from his body, a satisfied smile on his face. More of Neji's blood fell on her face and her clothes. As Neji fell Tenten grabbed him and pulled him towards her cradling his body, "N-Neji-kun, N-Neji-kun … NEJI!!"

The heartbreaking scream drowned out the sounds of flesh hitting flesh, the heavy breathing and the yelps of pain. Those that were fighting stopped and stared, those watching froze, all the students were unable to move, and unable to talk the only sounds were the painful cries Tenten made. Naruto was able to snap out of it but couldn't move so instead he shouted, "Someone go get Anko-sensei!"

No one moved until Tayuya sprinted across the track towards the gym. Some students stared at her retreating figure in surprise.

"Anko-sensei! Anko-sensei!" Tayuya shouted once inside the gym. Anko and Deidara dropped the equipment they were holding.

"Tayuya what's wrong?" Anko asked.

Lungs burning Tayuya said, "Suigetsu used a knife on Neji, call an ambulance!"

"What?!" they both shouted.

"You heard what I said now go!" Tayuya shouted breathing heavily.

Anko ran into the gym's office and grabbed the first aid kit then she said, "Deidara call an ambulance, Tayuya where are they?"

"You can't miss them, they're on the other side of the track, and hurry Neji's bleeding a lot!" Tayuya shouted as she fell to her knees tired.

Anko nodded and sprinted out of the gym. Deidara dialed 119 (A/N: Japan version of 911) on his cell phone while waiting for the operator he looked at the girl on the ground covered in scratches, dirt and grass stains. 'Why would she rat out her own friend?' he thought. He was about to ask but the 119 operator spoke from the cell phone he gave the information and was told the ambulance was on its way.

**Meanwhile outside –--**

Anko saw the students standing on the track frozen, and the Konoha 14, Lee, Tobi and the Sound Gang on the ground covered in dirt, grass stains, cuts that were bleeding and bruises. She saw Tenten kneeling next to Neji, who was lying on the ground with his knees flexed to relax the abdominal muscles, softly talking to him while Sakura was trying to apply pressure to his wound. Neji barely had his eyes open and his breathing was shallow. Anko kneeled down next to the three and took out a clean towel.

"Anko-sensei," Sakura said relieved. "Neji's barely conscious, he's not in shock yet, there's no exit wound that the knife made, but he was stabbed in the abdomen so I'm afraid that all this blood might be coming from a pierced internal organ or a blood vessel, if we don't get him help he could …" Sakura wasn't able to finish.

"Don't worry Deidara called an ambulance," Anko said. At that moment they heard the sounds of sirens getting closer and closer to the school.

Deidara grabbed some keys from the office and said to Tayuya, "Come on you got to help me open the gate for the ambulance."

Tayuya didn't say anything as she got up and ran out with Deidara. They got to the gate, which was located on far side of the track where everyone else was at. Once there Deidara tried to find the right key as the ambulance came into view.

"Hurry up you idiot," Tayuya shouted.

"Shut the fuck up bitch I'm trying!" Deidara shouted. Tayuya was to say the least surprised that he insulted her back. She stayed quiet and helped pull open the gate when he finished unlocking it allowing the ambulance to speed in. The ambulance caused a lot of dirt to fly up when it went onto the track; it came to a halt a couple of feet in front of them. Deidara and Tayuya ran to the crowd of students.

The paramedics got out the stretcher and carefully lifted Neji onto it. One kept the towel on him applying pressure.

"Let me go with him," Tenten said wiping way her tears.

"No Tenten you can't," Anko said holding her back.

"Please Anko-sensei!" Tenten shouted clutching Anko's shirt as Anko hugged her trying to calm her down.

"Ten-chan," Neji whispered on the stretcher. Anko let go of Tenten and she walked towards her boyfriend. She placed her ear closer to his mouth to hear what he said. "I'll be … ok Ten-chan … Please don't cry," Neji said struggling to talk. He lifted his hand wincing in pain to stroke Tenten's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb.

"I love you Neji," she whispered.

"I love you too Tenten," Neji said closing his eyes.

"Neji?" Tenten asked softly.

"I'm sorry miss we have to take him now," one paramedic said as they lifted the stretcher.

"Neji?!" Tenten asked shouting going toward them, but once again Anko held her back.

"Deidara go with them," Anko said. Deidara nodded and joined the paramedics in the ambulance car. It sped off out the gate and disappeared into the distance.

"Neji!!" Tenten shouted her knees giving out; Anko was the only thing holding her up.

"It's ok it's ok," Anko said softly comforting a shaking Tenten. Anko didn't know if Tenten was shaking because of the shock, or because it was freezing cold outside. She looked at her students, they seemed cold, so she said, "All of you back to the lockers, change and stay there until the bell rings."

The students looked at each other; they were freezing but didn't want to completely leave. "Now!" Anko shouted.

"This is all my fault," Hinata said tears falling from her eyes.

"Hinata don't cry, this isn't your fault, it's mine I threw the first punch," Naruto whispered holding Hinata close, blushing a little since her clothing was sort of torn in some places. "C-come on we got to go back to the lockers," Naruto said leading her away until…

"Except you 26," Anko said making the Sound and Konoha 14 along with Tobi and Lee stop in their tracks. "To the principal's office." The 26 students made the long trek to the main building. "C'mon number 27," Anko said gently as she helped Tenten get her footing back and walked with her to Tsunade's office.

**Tsunade's Office 2:30 pm –--**

Tsunade looked at the twenty-six students in her office. They were all full of dirt, grass stains, bruises, scratches and cuts, some that were still bleeding. Shizune was going around putting band-aids and disinfectant creams on the cuts and scratches. Tsunade started to shake a little from the sight of blood, she tried to hide the fact that she was hyperventilating as well.

"Wh-Who started this!" Tsunade shouted, her speech a little slurred.

'Is she drunk?' Naruto asked himself.

"Well?!" Tsunade asked.

"Don't think that'll work Tsunade-sama," Anko said opening the door and coming in with Tenten. Tsunade's eyes widened looking at all the blood on Tenten's clothes and body.

"Tenten i-is that all y-your b-blood?" Tsunade asked holding tightly onto her desk trying to stop her shaking.

"No it's Neji's; Suigetsu used a knife on Neji!" Tenten shouted tears of anger falling from her eyes. Tsunade looked at Suigetsu, who had a smirk on his face.

He took out the long bloody knife and said, "He should have dodged."

"Bastard!" Naruto shouted wanting to kill him.

"Naruto-kun stop!" Lee shouted as he, Kiba and Sasuke held him back.

"Naruto you could wind up like Neji," Kiba said. Naruto stopped, but glared at Suigetsu.

Tsunade had seen enough. She pressed the button on the intercom on her desk. "Campus security please come into my office." Three minutes later two officers walked into the office, and raised an eyebrow at the students there. "Please escort Suigetsu off the premises and take him down to the Konoha Police Department. Oh and take that knife with you as well."

"Hai," the officers said. One handcuffed Suigetsu while the other placed the knife in a plastic bag, as soon as they left the questioning started again.

"Was Neji hurt badly?" Tsunade asked Anko.

"It would have been worst if Sakura hadn't been there. The girl had Neji in the right position, and was giving the correct first aid, the girl's good when it comes to medicine," Anko said messing up Sakura's hair.

"That's good to hear … So if you won't tell me who started it then I guess I will have to suspend you all," Tsunade said as she sat in her chair. This was met by protests, mostly from the Konoha 14.

"No Baa-chan! It was me, I threw the first punch!" Naruto shouted, not wanting his friends to be suspended when they only fought to help him and Hinata.

"But it was my entire fault Tsunade-sama; my friends were just trying to protect m. So please don't punish them Tsunade-sama punish me," Hinata said bowing.

"Me too Ba-Tsunade-sama," Naruto said bowing his head.

'Wow, the brat really doesn't want his friends to get in trouble since he's actually showing some respect. I guess I can't really blame them, there's always been friction between the Konoha 14 and Sound, but I can't go all too easy on them either' Tsunade thought. So she said, "Ok as punishment all of you have detention for a week, three hours before school, from 5:00 am to 8:00am, and three hours after school, from 3:50 pm to 6:50 pm, starting tomorrow. Neji however will only have four days, considering he was stabbed and will not be back in school tomorrow or more than likely any day this week, so tell him he will start on Monday. But Naruto, Hinata, and Sakon have that week and an extra week after, and since we'll be on vacation it's going to be from 8:00 am to 2:00 pm, and you'll be working. You three will help repaint the entire school."

"Well, I guess it's not so bad," Naruto said.

"It's better than being suspended," Sakura said.

"Speak for yourself Forehead-girl I need my beauty rest, I can't wake up that early!" Ino whined. The Konoha 14, Tobi and Lee laughed. The sound gang rolled their eyes.

"Hey that means that we'll be able to go to the dance right?" Hannya asked.

"Why yes, aren't you kids lucky?" Tsunade said a certain sparkle in her eye, despite the slight shaking.

"Wait what about me and Hinata, Fox Five has to play at the dance," Naruto said.

"The dance doesn't start until 7:00 pm, you'll be done with detention by 6:50 pm, so if you two run to the gym you'll make it," Shizune said.

"So everything works out," Temari said.

"C'mon Tenten, you know Neji's going to be alright," Hinata said to Tenten who's tears had finally dried, but the sadness was still evident on her face.

"Kiba," Shizune said. She was treating the cuts and scratches on Ukon.

"Yeah Shizune-nee-chan," Kiba said.

"Does Akamaru have all his shot?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kiba said petting Akamaru who was in his arms with a bandage around his leg, Kiba was pissed when Ukon hurt Akamaru, almost crushing the pup's leg. "But now I wish he didn't have them, since rabies is fatal," Kiba said showing his canines as he smiled somewhat evilly at Ukon.

"What about Kyuubi Hinata?" Shizune asked.

"Yes he has them all," Hinata answered petting Kyuubi affectionately.

"I'm going to kill that little beast! Look what he did to my face!" Karin shouted pointing at her face, red and full of band-aids.

"I think that's an improvement," Hannya said, making the teens laugh, even Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune cracked a smile.

"Naruto does Tora have all his shots?" Shizune asked looking at the kitten that seemed to have saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Cat's need shots?" Naruto asked. Everyone fell anime style.

"Yes Naruto, cats can get rabies too!" Shizune shouted.

"Oh I didn't know that," Naruto said.

"Don't worry we can ask my mom to give Tora his shots," Kiba said.

"Your mom's a vet? I thought she was a police officer," Naruto said confused.

"She's a cop, but she's also a licensed vet, why do you think she's in charge of the canine unit in the department," Kiba explained.

"Oh ok thanks," Naruto said while scratching Tora behind the ears.

"Jirobo, Jugo, you two might want to go to the hospital and get vaccinated as a precaution, because Tora might have rabies, and you two were bitten a lot by him," Shizune said as she finished patching up Ukon. Jirobo and Jugo glared at Naruto, while he told Tora 'Good boy.'

"Ok then all of you out of my office, go change and get back in class, I'll see you all 5:00 am tomorrow," Tsunade said turning on her chair to face the window.

"C'mon brats," Anko said leading out the 27 teens.

"Are you alright Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked picking up her medical supplies.

"I will be," Tsunade said as her body finally stopped quivering.

**Hyuuga Mansion 3:50 pm –--**

"Neji! Neji!" Tenten shouted running into the living room. She grabbed Deidara, who along with the rest of the Akatsuki where sitting on the couches and chairs, she grabbed the collar of his trench coat and shook him.

"Where's Neji! What happened to Neji?" Tenten shouted, Deidara's eyes rolled to the back of his head from the violent shaking.

"Tenten calm down," Konan said grabbing Tenten by the shoulders making her top shaking Deidara. "Now let go," Tenten released her grip, Deidara fell unconscious to the floor. She took a deep shaky breath.

"Where's Neji?" Tenten asked through tears.

"He's still at the hospital; doctors said they can release him on Saturday. The wound was really deep, he's gonna need some minor surgery, but it didn't puncture anything important. He was unconscious when they got him to the hospital because he did lose a lot of blood and Deidara and Sasori had to give some of their blood," Pein explained.

"Some blood! Those nurses were like vampires!" Deidara shouted picking himself off of the floor. He rubbed his arm, remembering how they kept sticking needles in it.

"Well they did say they needed more O blood for other patients, but they took out a lot of blood from us two," Sasori said smiling. Deidara glared at him.

"We could have given Neji some of our blood, we're blood type O too," Temari said pointing to herself and Kankuro.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?!" Deidara shouted.

"You never asked," the three teens responded.

"Hey Pein what happened to you?" Sasuke asked seeing bandages wrapped around Pein's arm, somewhat hidden by his jacket.

"Oh I sort of got into a fight with Kabuto, he used a scalpel and cut me along my arm, I don't know how he got a scalpel, but apparently Suigetsu wasn't the only one hiding weapons," Pein said.

"Why did you guys fight? Did you get caught?" Kiba asked.

"Nope we both agreed to keep our mouths shut about it, especially when the blood came out, I got patched up at the hospital, and there we saw Deidara … and we fought because of," Pein didn't finish he just looked over at the woman who was pretending to read a book.

"Huh?" Hinata said not knowing what was going on until Naruto whispered the answer in her ear, "Oh," she said, blushing slightly from him whispering in her ear.

"So what exactly happened for your fight to start?" Kisame asked the teens.

"Sakon got too close to Hinata, I punched him, he tackled me and the fight started," Naruto said as he and the others sat next the Akatsuki.

"Speaking of the fight, Temari you beat up Tayuya pretty badly," Hannya said.

"What are you talking about Hannya, I barely laid a hand on her, and she kept blocking and dodging. She hit me more!" Temari said.

"But Temari we saw her after school, her face was bruised and she had a black eye," Matsuri said.

"Well I didn't do it, I think the only bruise we gave her would be on her back where Hinata kicked her," Temari said.

"Hinata you where fighting!" Itachi shouted.

"I can protect myself Aniki, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm weak!" Hinata shouted angry.

"I didn't mean to say you were weak Imouto, it's just that I was worried," Itachi explained.

"Don't be! … I hate being blind, it's not fair that my friends get hurt trying to protect me," Hinata said.

"Hinata, blind or not we would protect you no matter what, and you do the same for us," Sakura said hugging Hinata.

"Just like how Neji protected me from Suigetsu, and got hurt … That idiot why did he get in the way!" Tenten shouted as she started crying hysterically … again.

"It's ok Tenten, he's going to be fine," the girls said gathering around her on the couch.

The guys sat there awkwardly, looking at their watches or feet.

"We'll be in the kitchen," Kankuro said.

"Yeah this seems like girl time," Sasori said as he and the guys ran to the kitchen. The girls glared at their retreating backs as they comforted Tenten.

**Later 4:30 pm –--**

Hanabi walked into the living room from the outside. Her grey sweater zipped to the top with her hood on, her face was the only thing showing. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the girls, covered in band-aids, tiredly trying to comfort Tenten.

"What's wrong," she asked.

"Neji got stabbed!" Tenten shouted and started the waterworks.

"Tenten!" the rest of the girls whined.

"Oh my God! Is he going o be alright?" Hanabi asked getting closer to the group, causing Kyuubi, Tora, Akamaru and even Hinata to lift their head noticing something new about Hanabi.

"Pein said that the doctors said that Neji needs some minor surgery but nothing important was pierced," Sakura repeated.

"Oh good … well if you need me I'll be upstairs," Hanabi said.

"Wait Hanabi-chan come here and please bring me my video camera," Hinata said holding out her hand, Hanabi obeyed grabbed the video camera from the table and walked towards her big sister. When Hinata saw Hanabi's outline close enough, she grabbed the camera turned it on and then grabbed both of Hanabi's arms.

"I've got a question Hanabi," Hinata said scaring her sister by looking at her eyes with her own practically lifeless ones. "Why do you smell like men's cologne?"

"What are you talking about Aneue?" Hanabi asked trying to release herself from Hinata's grip. "I don't smell like men's cologne."

"Yes you do. Even the animals noticed it," Hinata said holding onto the struggling Hanabi.

"Hinata's right, Hanabi," Temari said getting up and smelling Hanabi's sweatshirt, "You reek of it."

"Oh I-I remember I passed by a perfume shop on the way home and one of the ladies selling cologne, accidentally sprayed some on me, that' why I smell so much of it," Hanabi said.

"You're lying Hanabi, you're tense, anxious, breathing fast, and you're trying to get away like a trapped animal," Hinata said.

"Not to mention that lie was lame," Konan said.

"Hmm … I wonder," Ino said as she got up and then pulled down Hanabi's hood, revealing red newly made hickies, "Ha I knew it!"

"Hanabi-chan, how did you get these hickies?" Matsuri asked.

Hanabi hung her head in defeat, "From my boyfriend."

"HANABI'S GOT A BROYFREIND!!" rang throughout the mansion.

"WHAT!!" the boys shouted stumbling and tripping over one another as they ran into the living room. "Who's got a boyfriend?" they all asked. They got their answer when they saw the hickies on Hanabi's neck.

"You're recording this?" Hannya whispered to Hinata.

"Yep, can you help me point the camera in the right direction?" Hinata asked. Hannya shook her head smiling and adjusted Hinata's camera so it pointed to the guys.

"Who did this to you Hanabi?! I'm gonna tear him limb from limb," Itachi said.

"Save some for us," Kisame said while the other guys nodded.

"Butt out you guys this is none of your business!" Hanabi shouted.

"You're like our little sister Hanabi, so it is our business," Pein said.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it," Sakura said walking to the door while the guys talked about ways to torture Hanabi's "boyfriend". She opened the door to reveal a boy about 11 or 12 with long brown hair that stood up in a semi spiky style, wearing white sneakers, blue jeans, and a black sweatshirt. He also held a textbook in his hands. Sakura fully opened the two double doors to let everyone in the living room see the boy. Even if Hinata couldn't see it she was still recording. When Hanabi saw the boy her eyes widened.

"Um … Hi my name's Konohamaru and I was wondering if a Hyuuga Hanabi lived here because I found this history textbook with her name in it and I know this is the Hyuuga Mansion, so is she here?" the boy, Konohamaru, asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke said looking at the ceiling he closed his eyes and sighed, "Does that baka have hickies?"

"Yep," Sakura said looking at the guys, she then folded her arms and looked back at Konohamaru, "You better run baka."

With that Konohamaru, scared out of his pants, dropped the textbook and took off down the driveway with 12 guys running after him shouting "I'll kill you!"

**Hyuuga Mansion 5:30 pm –--**

"Let me go!" Konohamaru shouted as the guys threw him on the living room floor tied up. They finally caught up to Konohamaru in front of Konoha Junior High and bought him back to the mansion tied up. "You know this can be classified as kidnapping! Hanabi help me out here!" he shouted.

"She can't," Hannya said and the girls placed a tied up Hanabi next to Konohamaru.

"Ok you two are gonna stay here until you answer some questions," Hinata said with her camera.

"Do you have to videotape this Aneue?" Hanabi whined.

"Yep I don't want to miss a thing," Hinata said.

"Ok first question why didn't you tell us you had a boyfriend in the first place?" Tenten asked, she was still a little sad, but she wanted to know about Hanabi's relationship.

"Because I knew _they _would react this way," Hanabi said glaring at the guys.

"Ok question two, do Kaasan and Hiashi-otousan now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Hanabi answered.

"Question three since when was little Konohamaru with little Hanabi?" Naruto said pinching Konohamaru's cheek.

"Butt out Naruto," Konohamaru said.

"Aw c'mon I've known you since you were little, never knew you liked a Hyuuga," Naruto said.

"Never knew you liked one either," Konohamaru said as he looked at Hinata then back at Naruto, who bonked him on the head. "Oww!"

"Naruto how do you know this kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"Used to baby-sit him for Asuma-sensei, this kid's his nephew," Naruto explained.

"I can't believe it," Sasuke said.

"What that he's Asuma-sensei's nephew?" Naruto asked.

"No, that someone actually trusted you to look after a kid," Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted.

"You think he'll tell Asuma what we're doing," Sasori asked.

"Don't worry I can't, I haven't seen my uncle in five years," Konohamaru said lowering his head. Hanabi scouted closer to him and he laid his head on her shoulder. The rest looked at Naruto.

"Hey I don't know why," he said shrugging. They looked back at Konohamaru.

"Asuma-ojiisan got disowned by the Sarutobis but I don't know why," Konohamaru answered.

"The Sarutobis? I heard that name somewhere," Kankuro asked.

"You mean thee Sarutobis, who are even bigger than the Hyuugas, Uchihas, No Sabakus, and Yamanakas?" Kiba asked. Hinata, Hanabi, Itachi, Sasuke, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro and Ino gave him a look. "What it's true!"

"Yeah the head of the Sarutobis is even the mayor of Konoha," Shikamaru said.

"Yes, that's my family," Konohamaru said. Everyone stayed quiet.

Konan decided to break the silence, "Ok we'll let you go, but answer the question Naruto asked, since when have you two been together?"

"Since the first day of school," Konohamaru said.

"Ok then untie them," Hinata said. The guys untied Hanabi and Konohamaru. Then they got up and sat on the sofa, everyone else followed suit. It was silent until …

"NEJI!"

"TENTEN!" the teens and Akatsuki whined.

**Later 6:00 pm –--**

After a while they calmed Tenten down and the remaining Konoha 14 along with Tobi were changing their band-aids, wincing and crying out when they didn't take them off in one swift motion. Then Hinata felt a chill run down her spine.

"Something wrong Hinata? Naruto asked.

"It's just that I have this feeling that something bad is coming this way," she said taking off a band-aid on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," Naruto said pulling off a band-aid on his cheek, "Ow, I'm sure it's noth-" he was cut off when the Hyuuga doors suddenly slammed open. There stood Mikoto, Hiashi, Iruka and Yashamaru.

"Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Ino," Mikoto said too sweetly and calmly, scaring the girls she called.

"Sasuke, Tobi, Shikamaru," Hiashi said sternly, these guys looked at the ground knowing something bad was going to happen.

"Naruto! Kiba! Hannya! Matsuri!" Iruka shouted causing those called to wince.

"Gaara, Kankuro, Temari," Yashamaru said in monotone, even making Gaara nervous.

"What happened in school today?" Mikoto asked in the same creepy voice. "Anything we should know about?"

"No … nope nothing," the teens answered.

"Oh really?" Hiashi said, "Because we got a call from your principal."

"Tsunade-sama said you fourteen along with Neji and Lee got into a fight!" Iruka shouted.

"And now Neji's in the hospital, we just came from visiting him, by the way he's still unconscious" Yashamaru finished.

"Umm … but … well," they stuttered until "To the back door!" Naruto shouted grabbing Hinata's hand, as she held tightly to her in the other, and they along with the rest of the teens ran. They ran through the dining room, through the swinging doors of the kitchen and toward the back door with Naruto in the lead. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"Kaasan? Tousan?" Sakura asked surprise. There stood her parents Yuri and Koutetsu, and they did not look too happy.

"Where do you kids think you're going," they said in unison.

The gang froze for a second then Kiba shouted "To the window in the dining room!" They ran with Kiba in the lead, when Kiba opened the window instead of seeing freedom he saw a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail over her left shoulder and light blue eyes and next to her stood a man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Kaasan! Tousan!" Ino shouted.

"I don't think you kids are," Ino's mom, Ringo, said.

"Going anywhere for a while," Ino's dad Kosui, finished.

"To the 2nd living room!" Tobi shouted and they ran back into the main living room, where Tobi took his time to flip off the amused Akatsuki, who sat on the couches with the animals, Hanabi and Konohamaru. Once they were in the 2nd living room they locked the door. They sighed in relief only too catch their breath when they saw Tsume and Soukon in the room, angry.

"We have got to stop shouting where we're going!" Sakura shouted.

"Ok then," Sasuke who was next to her said and whispered into her ear, "Let's go to the band room, pass it on." Sakura nodded, blushing slightly, and whispered it into Hannya's ear. Seconds later Gaara unlocked the door and they all ran out.

"Where do you think they're going?" Soukon asked.

"Doesn't matter we got them surrounded," Tsume said smiling showing her large canines.

"Would any of you like to tell me why Suigetsu is down in the police station on charges of assault with a deadly weapon?" Yamato asked the teens as he and his wife stood on the top of the band room stairs.

"And why Neji's in the hospital?" Amai asked.

"Go upstairs," Kankuro started whispering, again seconds later all of them sprinted to the stairs. However they stopped midway since they saw Shikamaru's parents at the top of the stairs.

"You kids are in so much trouble!" Yoshino shouted.

"Calm down Yoshino-chan. It's no big deal so they got into a troublesome fight none of them got hurt too bad," Shikaku said lazily.

"Did you forget Neji's in the hospital!" Yoshino shouted at her husband.

"Good my folks are fighting," Shikamaru said, "Now back away slowly."

The teens walked backwards down the stairs. They thought they were safe when they reached the bottom until, "Nowhere to run," Toshiro said.

"And nowhere to hide," Saiki said.

Matsuri and Hannya's parents stood at the bottom of the stairs as they were joined by the other parents/guardians, trapping the fourteen teens.

"Anybody want to record any last words?" Hinata asked holding up her , the rest of the gang just sat on the stairs exhausted, "Anybody?"

"What were you kids thinking?!" Mikoto shouted.

"Fighting on school grounds!" Ringo added.

"Yeah you kids should have waited until school was over," Soukon said. Tsume painfully pinched him on the cheek.

"Soukon-kun, me being a police officer, I cannot condone this behavior," she said.

"Neither can I, especially when a student is sent to the police station for stabbing another," Yamato said.

"You kids could have been stabbed like Neji. Suigetsu was carrying more than just that knife! And who knows if any of his friends were carrying any weapons as well," Amai said.

"Naruto I cannot believe you where so stupid enough to start the fight!" Iruka shouted.

"But he-" Naruto said trying to protest.

"No buts, now all of you kids are going to face the consequences," Iruka said.

"We as the parents have decided that all of you, including Neji, are grounded for a month starting today, so that means during your whole vacation you're grounded. Iruka you can decide the rest of Naruto's punishment for staring the fight," Mikoto said.

"Naruto," Iruka said, "No allowance for six months."

"What but I go to fix my bike!" Naruto shouted.

"Why are we being grounded?! We already got detention! And isn't it bad enough that one of our friends is in the hospital?!" Kiba shouted.

"Sorry but we stand by our decision," Hiashi said, "You are all grounded, you go to school, come back to the Hyuuga premises, and during vacation you cannot go anywhere unless Mikoto-chan or I approve it."

"Wait, we're all grounded here?" Ino asked.

The parents/guardians smiled, "Yes." The gang looked at each other and cheered.

"Hey hey, we're not doing this to be nice," Iruka said, "It just so happens that all of us except Hiashi-san and Mikoto-san, have to be out of town for the next month, and we don't want to leave you kids alone."

"So on Friday you kids are going to pack up your things and move into the Hyuuga premises on Saturday," Yuri said.

"Ok," Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Ino, Hannya, and Matsuri said.

"And don't worry we'll come back for Christmas and New Years," Saiki said.

**Wednesday, December 5, 5:00 am--**

The remaining Konoha 14, Tobi, Lee and the Sound reported to the library where they were serving detention. The two groups stayed as far away from each other as possible.

"Hey Lee, sorry we got you in trouble," Sakura said to the boy.

"It's ok Sakura-san you guys are my friends, and I protect my friends no matter what the consequences are," Lee said giving a thumbs up.

"Ok then Lee you are an honorary member of the Konoha 14!" Ino shouted, only to be shushed by the angry librarian that was babysitting them.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted, again the librarian shushed them. The group chuckled as quietly as possible.

Temari looked over at the Sound Gang. "You're right, Tayuya's face is messed up," she said looking at the red-haired girl.

"I wonder what happened," Hinata said.

"It's sort of obvious," Shikamaru said.

"Then why don't you enlighten us oh smart one," Temari said teasingly.

"Certainly, the answer is the rest of the Sound beat her up for helping us, since she isn't allowed to do that because we're enemies," Shikamaru explained.

"But they're her friends, they wouldn't do that … would they?" Hinata asked. The others fell silent, not even the genius with the IQ of over 200 was able to answer.

**Friday, December 7, 10:00 pm –--**

Naruto laid down on his bed. At the foot of his bed were suitcases filled with clothing, and other items, including the picture of his parents. Tora curled up at Naruto's side and was about to fall asleep when Naruto said, "A whole month living with Hinata … I wonder if this is good or bad." Tora gave him a reassuring "Meow" and fell asleep. Naruto sighed and seconds later fell asleep, his mind still wondering.

**Saturday, December 8, 1:00 pm –--**

Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi, Konohamaru, the Akatsuki, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, and the newly arrived from the hospital Neji sat around the living room waiting for the rest of the Konoha 14 to arrive. Suddenly the door burst open Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Hannya, Matsuri, Kiba and Shikamaru stumbled over their suitcases trying to get inside. After a minute of suffering and everyone else laughing their heads off, while Hinata recorded everything, the seven dropped their suitcases and ran to everyone else.

"You guys should pick up those suitcases before someone trips over them," Itachi said.

"Later, hey Neji are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Glad you're ok," Hannya and Matsuri said together.

"I wish my boyfriend would risk his life for me," Ino said teasingly.

"Sorry I didn't let Dosu stab me Ino-chan," Kiba teased back.

"At least you were out of school for three days," Shikamaru said.

"Neji-kun, I'm so glad you're ok, and don't you ever do anything like that again!" Tenten said shouted.

"Tenten-chan you know I'd die for you," Neji said wiping away a tear on her face. Tenten then gave Neji a long deep kiss on the lips.

"Oof!"

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Gaara asked looking at Kakashi face flat on the floor, his book a couple of inches away from him.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Kiba asked helping him up. Shikamaru handed him his book.

"Thank you," Kakashi said dusting himself off. "You know you kids shouldn't leave those bags there someone else could trip."

"Told you," Itachi said to the seven.

"They won't if they watch were they're going," Shikamaru said.

"Otouto, you know you can help me-aaah!" Hana shouted as she fell face first to the floor, her bags and books landing round her. The Haimaru triplets and Akamaru approached her, whining and wondering if she was ok.

"Told you," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask.

"Hana-chan are you all right?" Itachi asked running to her aid.

"I'm fine Itachi-kun," Hana said as Itachi helped her up. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He held her around the waist, and then tuned to glare at Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Matsuri, Hannya, Ino and Tenten.

"Ok ok we're picking them up," they said.

"So why are you here Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I came by to check up Neji who got stabbed when you all fought the Sound, remember that?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly.

"So are you gonna lecture us, like every single adult has done so far?" Sasuke asked.

"No, more like congratulate you kids, trust me practically every teacher at Konoha High hates the Sound, personally I hate those two girls, Kin and Karin, they sometimes hit on me, it's just wrong," Kakashi said.

"I know cause you're like what? Twice their age," Ino said walking past those sitting on the couches luggage in hands and walked up the stairs. Kakashi glared at her.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei," Sakura said walking past them along with Matsuri, Hannya, Tenten, Shikamaru, Hana and Kiba, as they walked upstairs to put their bags in their temporary rooms, "We all gotta get old sometime," she shouted from the second floor.

"Old? I'm only 29," Kakashi said, and turned back to the others. "Well like I was saying, I'm glad you all beat up the Sound, but too bad you got hurt Neji."

"It was nothing, just a five inch deep, 2 inch wide scar," Neji said placing his hand over his bandages.

"I think getting a scar for protecting the girl you love, or anyone important to you in fact, is a scar you should wear proudly. Any other scar you shouldn't be proud of," Kakashi said unconsciously placing a hand on his chest. Naruto raised an eyebrow. Then Kakashi sat on an armchair and started reading his book. Couple of seconds later he felt the eyes of everyone else on him. He looked up from his book, "What?"

"It's weird having your teacher at your house," Sasuke said bluntly.

"You are seriously the king of bluntness aren't you?" Itachi said.

"Then who's the king?" Sasuke said chuckling.

"Tousan," Itachi said. Sasuke's soft chuckling stopped. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like hours.

"Umm … I could leave if you kids want," Kakashi said looking up from his book.

"No Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said, "You're welcomed to stay."

"Thank you Hinata," Kakashi said going back to his book.

"You're still here Kakashi-sensei?" Kankuro asked once everyone else came back downstairs.

Hannya lightly jabbed him in the ribs, "Don't be disrespectful Kankuro-kun," she said.

"What? It's just weird having your teacher in your house or a friend's house," he said.

"Trust me that's been established," Neji said. Tenten sat next to him, and everyone else grabbed a seat.

"Looks like my sister likes your brother," Kiba said to Sasuke.

"Yeah I think she's the first girl he's been with for longer than a week," Sasuke said.

"But know this if he hurts my sister I will personally beat the hell out of him, even if he is my friend," Kiba said smiling. Sasuke smirked and soon everyone was talking about the upcoming holiday while the animals were sleeping in the middle of the room.

"I like Christmas but I hate shopping for presents especially now since I have to buy presents for like forty people," Kankuro said while playing with Hannya's hair.

"Oh yeah that reminds me, I gotta tell you all that I won't be able to buy you guys any presents, sorry but I gotta save up my money to fix my bike," Naruto said.

"Does fixing a dent really cost that much?" Gaara asked.

"No but according to the mechanic when my bike was hit, besides the dent, it caused more problems, that I can't even ride it for now, so I have to save up the money I have right now and get a job since I don't have an allowance anymore," Naruto explained.

"It's ok Naruto-kun, besides I was thinking that maybe we should do Secret Santa, so that all of us won't be buying so many gifts," Hinata said.

"That's a good idea Hinata," Sakura said.

"Yeah but count me out," Itachi said. Hana, the Akatsuki, and Naruto were saying "Count me out too."

"Aww, c'mon its uneven there's only thirteen people in it now," Ino said.

"Would you like to be in it Kakashi-sensei?" Matsuri asked.

"Sure," he said not looking up from his book.

"Ok then Naruto-kun, Konohamaru-kun, and Hanabi-chan could you come help me," Hinata said getting up and walking to the kitchen, "Oh and Hanabi-chan can you get some paper and my pens in a black case from my room?"

"Ok Aneue," Hanabi said running upstairs. A minute later she joined them in the kitchen supplies in hand.

"So what are we doing Hinata-chan?" Konohamaru asked.

"We're rigging the Secret Santa drawing," Hinata said opening the black case Hanabi handed her, revealing 7 colored pens.

"So you're rigging who gets who right?" Naruto asked.

"You mean we, I can't do this alone," Hinata sad smiling, as she reached for the paper but couldn't find it.

"Don't worry Aneue we'll help," Hanabi said handing her the paper.

"Thank you, ok here's the plan," Hinata said, "We write the names of those in the Secret Santa drawing with a regular lack pen, so please could you guys do that right now?"

"Ok," the three said and started cutting up the paper. Five minute later the Kakashi's and the Konoha 14's, excluding Naruto's, names were on the pieces of paper in black pen.

"Second part of the plan is to use my pens and draw a star on the back of the papers with the girl's names, and a circle on the back of the papers with the guy's names, but with corresponding colors. So it's like this on Sakura's paper draw a star with the blue pen, and on Sasuke's paper draw a blue circle," Hinata explained.

"So how will this help rig the Secret Santa?" Naruto asked doing what Hinata said to do to Sakura and Sasuke's papers.

"Well actually instead of having hem draw the paper hand it to them, so to Sakura hand her Sasuke's paper the one with a blue circle and hand Sasuke the paper with the blue star which is Sakura's paper," Hinata said.

"I get it, but won't they notice the drawings on the papers?" Konohamaru asked.

"No because these pens have invisible ink, it disappears after five minutes," Hinata explained, "So for Shikamaru and Temari's papers use the green pen, brown pen for Kiba and Ino, purple pen for Kankuro and Hannya, for Gaara and Matsuri use red, the silver pen for Tenten and Neji, and finally orange pen for mine and Kakashi-sensei's."

Once the three were done drawing the stars and circle with the correct colors in the correct names, Hinata told them to fold them with the drawings facing up and to put them in a bowl. "Ok so we're done, Naruto-kun make sure they get the right one and you have to hurry before the drawings disappear, Konohamaru-kun, Hanabi-chan help him out ok," Hinata said.

"Hai," the two preteens said and followed Naruto back into the living room.

"Hey Sakura, here you go," Naruto said handing her the paper with the blue circle, making sure it was face down so she wouldn't see it.

"Um, shouldn't we be choosing the paper Naruto," Sakura asked.

"Uh, don't know, well I gotta go …. Hey Sasuke here," Naruto said walking away and handing Sasuke the correct paper. Naruto walked around handing the correct papers, until, "Naruto, you gave Kiba the wrong one, you gave him Temari's not Ino's," Hanabi said. "Don't worry I'll fix it," Naruto said and headed back to Kiba who hadn't read the paper. Naruto stood in front of Kiba smiling.

"What's wrong with you Naruto-Itai!" Kiba howled and closed his eyes in pain when Naruto stepped on his foot; he jumped on one foot holding the other in his hands.

"Sorry Kiba," Naruto said picking up the paper from the floor placing it in the bowl and giving him the right one, "Thought I saw a roach."

After a while Naruto messed up again but Hanabi and Konohamaru decide to take care of it.

"Naruto give me Neji's paper, you gave Tenten the wrong one," Hanabi said.

"I'll fix it," Naruto said.

"No Naruto, Konohamaru and I will handle it, besides Tenten-chan will kill you if you step on her new shoes," Hanabi said. Naruto nodded and handed Hanabi Neji's paper with the silver circle. "Konohamaru-kun, distract Tenten-chan, while I switch the papers," Hanabi said.

"How?" her boyfriend asked.

"I don't know … Talk about weapons, yeah she likes weapons," Hanabi said. Konohamaru gave her a look, "Just go," she said pushing him in front of Tenten.

"Um, Tenten-nee-chan," Konohamaru said. Tenten turned to him, while Hanabi tried to get the paper out of Tenten's cargo pants pocket. She was close but pulled her hand away when Tenten tuned to her direction, she hid behind the couch, and from there nodded to Konohamaru. "What's the difference between a rifle and shot gun?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well Konohamaru-kun," Tenten said sitting him down next to her, "the difference is…" Meanwhile Hanabi was able to get the paper out of her pocket, read the name and gave it to Hannya.

**Back in the Kitchen--**

"So did it work?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah everyone got the person they were supposed to get," Naruto said looking back into the living room.

"Yeah but Konohamaru-kun is going to be so mad that I left him with Tenten," Hanabi said sending her boyfriend an apologetic look, who was still sitting next to Tenten who was going on and on about rifles and shotguns.

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Naruto said messing up Hanabi's hair.

'I'm so not getting over this,' Konohamaru thought annoyed.

**10:56 p.m. Band Room--**

"What are you doing down here, it's almost 11?" Naruto, dressed in dark blue pajama bottoms and a white muscle shirt, asked he girl, wearing a black tank top, and purple pajama bottoms, sitting on one of the couches a laptop on her lap tapping away at the keys.

"Working on something," Hinata said smiling concentrating on the screen.

"Can you tell me what it is, or is it some big secret project," Naruto said sitting down on the ground by the couch, making him have to look up at her. "Nice laptop," he added.

"Yeah, Tousan gave it to me on my 15th birthday, see the keys are in braille," Hinata said, "And I was planning to tell you about this tomorrow Naruto-kun."

"Well are you willing to wait 52 minutes to tell me because by then it'll technically be tomorrow," Naruto said smiling.

"Yes," Hinata said laughing softly.

"Ok," Naruto said placing his arms behind his head. He and Hinata started talking, but soon they felt their eyelids get heavier and slowly drifted off to sleep….

Beep! Beep! Hinata slowly opened her eyes.

"It is 12:00 am Hinata-san," she heard her laptop say.

"Thank you computer-san," Hinata said yawning, "Naruto-kun?" She heard light snoring beside her. 'He's asleep I'll tell him in the morning,' she thought and turned off her laptop. She lay down to sleep on the couch, turning her head facing Naruto who placed his head on top of the couch cushion. She smiled feeling his light breath tickle her nose, blushing she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

**Sunday, December 9, 8:00 am--**

"That is so cute!"

"No Sasuke-kun don't wake them!"

"Neji-kun, don't kill him!"

"Priceless."

Naruto woke up startled by a blinding white light followed by a beep. Itachi quickly hid his digital camera.

"Huh? Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.

"We could ask you the same thing," Kiba said as he pointed behind Naruto. He turned and there he saw what he thought was an angel, lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. He smiled when he noticed a little drool in front of her mouth.

"Hinata was going to show me something, on her laptop that is," Naruto responded quickly.

"Aha, c'mon man you like her just admit it," Kankuro said.

'Yes, I do.' "No I don't, she's just a friend … I will never like her like that!" Naruto said shouting the ending.

"Yeah we believe that," Shikamaru whispered.

"I'm going upstairs," Naruto said got up and went upstairs out of the band room.

"C'mon let's let Imouto sleep, breakfast is probably ready," Itachi said.

"But shouldn't we wake her for breakfast?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry she can get something to eat later, I think she was up pretty late if she's able to sleep through us shouting," Neji said. They agreed and left except for one person.

"I know you're awake Hinata-chan."

"Of course, I can never fool your eyes, Temari-chan," Hinata said sitting up smiling.

"And you never will," Temari said smiling messing up Hinata's hair even more, and then she sat on the couch across from her.

"But that's not fair you can play dead, compared to you it's like I'm awake 24/7," Hinata said laughing.

"And I can see you're faking your happiness right now," Temari said her smile leaving her face.

"What are you talking about Temari-chan I'm fine," Hinata said looking straight at her outline.

"Just because you're blind doesn't mean there's no emotions in your eyes," Temari said. Hinata didn't respond, she just pulled her knees closer into her chest and rested her head on them. "You know he didn't mean it," Temari said.

"Then why am I dying inside?" Hinata asked. This time Temari didn't answer, she couldn't. After minutes of silence Hinata smiled, a genuine ne his time, "You know Temari-chan you're lucky, the guy you like likes you back."

"Yeah right, if he really did like me he would have told me already," Temari said standing up, "C'mon let's get breakfast."

Hinata got up but hesitated, "Temari-chan…"

"I promise not to tell anyone," Temari said.

"…No you can tell the girls, I trust them, not that I don't trust the guys, it's just they'll probably hurt Naruto-kun, so I don't want them to know, but don't worry I trust all of you I know you wouldn't keep anything from me," Hinata said.

Temari felt a pang of guilt, since at the moment all of them were keeping the biggest secret from her. "Yeah, now let's get a move on," Temari said hurriedly walking up the stairs before Hinata could sense something was wrong.

**Later, Sunday, December 9, 1:00 pm--**

"Hey Hinata-chan, Naruto's looking for you," Sakura said to Hinata who came out of her room laptop in hand wearing slippers, jeans and a lavender shirt.

"Hey Temari told us you were awake the whole time, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura-chan I'm fine don't worry about me," Hinata said

"Ok … oh by the way we're going to the mall, your dad gave us permission, as long as we're back by 5:00 pm and help out with dinner," Sakura said.

"No thanks Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because if Naruto-kun agrees to what I tell him then we'll be really busy," Hinata said walking down the hallway.

"Busy with what?" Sakura asked.

"It's a secret," Hinata said and winked. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

**Band Room--**

"So Hinata can you tell me now?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling at how impatient he sounded. She turned on her laptop and in seconds the screen turned lavender.

"You really like lavender don't you Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite color, and you really like orange don't you Naruto-kun, you're even wearing orange slippers and an orange shirt," Hinata said looking at his outline.

"Wait how did you know," Naruto asked sitting down next to her. Hinata tried not to blush.

"Because lately I've been able to feel the colors, since colors give off a sort of aura to me, and I've been able to distinguish which color's which," Hinata explained.

"But doesn't that mean you're becoming even blinder?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, maybe," Hinata said. Before Naruto could begin asking more questions she decided to start explaining what she had been working on. "Naruto-kun you don't have a date for the dance right?"

'Is she asking me out to the dance?' "No," Naruto answered.

"And neither do I so I was thinking that the two of us should be performing the songs at the dance, because Neji-nii-san is hurt and he'll want to spend the dance with Tenten, and this will be the first dance for Ino and Kiba s an official coupe, and it's a really big deal to her, and Shikamaru sort of has a date," Hinata said.

"Shikamaru has a date?! Who'd that lazy guy ask? …. Wait don't tell me he actually asked Temari to go with him?" Naruto asked.

"Sort of, neither of them know. It's like a setup, I want them to spend some time alone together, and you promised to help me out remember?" Hinata said more than asked.

"Ok but that's already three-fifths of our band gone," Naruto said.

"I know that's why, I had downloaded a new program and recorded Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji-nii-san playing their instruments when we were practicing the songs for the dance last week, before the fight and everything. That way we burn their parts on a CD then put it in a sound system and use our own instruments and sing at the dance," Hinata explained.

"…Ok I'm on board, guess we're gonna have to practice a lot right?" Naruto said smiling.

"A-actually … I-I wanted to ask you something N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing and placed her hand on his face, she moved her hand over his cheek and when she felt his ear she leaned over and whispered whatever she was going to say in Naruto's ear.

"WHAT!!"

**Outside 1:38 pm--**

"Was that Naruto's voice?" Konan asked the others as she was getting into the limo, "Wondered what he's shouting about."

"Don't worry, pretty sure it was nothing, he tends to overreact," Ino said.

"A trait that all blondes share," Sakura said form inside the limo receiving a glare from Ino.

**Back Inside--**

"No, no, no, no the guys will have a reason to beat me senseless, if we do this Hinata," Naruto said standing up and started pacing in the room.

"Please Naruto-kun … do it with me," Hinata whispered blushing, grabbing his hand making him stop in his tracks.

Naruto looked at the girl holding his hand, she looked up, and he started growing weak. He wanted her to be happy, really happy, and then he realized that if it's to make Hinata happy, he'll do it, despite the consequences. "Ok, we'll do it Hinata," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata closer to him and placed one hand on her waist, the other under her chin, and touched her forehead with his. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered.

"Yes Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered back.

**Wednesday December 12, 7:10 pm--**

"Something is up with Naruto and Hinata," Itachi said to everyone in the kitchen. Tobi and the Konoha 14 had gotten back from detention and everyone was helping make dinner, everyone except Naruto and Hinata.

"Maybe, cause I remember on Saturday Hinata said that she'll be busy with Naruto and that it was a secret," Sakura said.

"What do you think they're busy with?" Deidara asked stirring the contents of a pot. Most of the girls shrugged.

"They didn't tell us anything," they said.

"They're not doing anything wrong," Konan said peeling the potatoes.

"Really? Well I don't remember any of us saying that they were doing something wrong Konan-chan," Pein said standing next o her slicing the carrots.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that," Konan whispered to him through gritted teeth. Then aloud she said, "I said that they're not doing anything wrong so you boys wouldn't get any wrong ideas, besides I spent the afternoon with them yesterday in the band room and they didn't do anything out of the ordinary, they're just writing songs."

"Well of course they didn't do anything out of the ordinary in front of you Konan," Sasuke said slicing the tomatoes.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun don't you trust them?" Sakura asked.

"In the past four months that I've known them I'm shocked to say yes I trust them, but Naruto is still a boy and Hinata is still a girl," Sasuke said.

"But Hinata-chan is not that type of girl," Sakura said angrily, turning to face Sasuke, eyes watery and tears running down her face.

"S-Sakura wh-why are you c-crying?" Sasuke asked afraid he made her cry.

"It's these stupid onions," Sakura said wiping her face with her arm making sure she doesn't get onion juice in her eyes.

"Oh," Sasuke said relieved, "Here I'll cut them for you." He gave Sakura a napkin, picked up the knife and started slicing more onions. He felt eyes staring at him so he turned, "What?"

"Nothing," everyone else said going back to work a smug smile on their faces. After a while they got back on the subject of Naruto and Hinata.

"I think there is a logical explanation for why the two are acting strange," Tenten said.

But the 12 guys exchanged looks silently agreeing to investigate and find out the truth.

After 45 minutes they finished making dinner and setting the table.

"Kisame can you call Naruto and Hinata?" Hana asked.

"Hanabi!" Konan shouted to the ceiling.

"Coming!" came Hanabi's voice from upstairs.

"Are Mikoto-san and Hiashi-san going to join us?" Hannya asked.

"No, they are having dinner with associates from some company," Itachi said.

Kisame walked to the living room. The door to the band room was locked so he knocked and shouted, "Naruto! Hinata! Dinner!" He went back to the dining room, "Door was locked again," he said to Itachi. Seconds later Hanabi ran into the dining room followed by Naruto and Hinata, who sat across from each other.

"And since when does writing songs get you sweaty and your clothes wrinkled?" Sasori said to Itachi.

"Aneue why are you sweaty?" Hanabi asked Hinata.

"Oh that's because Naruto-kun and I hadn't turned on the AC in the band room and it got really hot," Hinata said.

"Yeah we just turned it on so the room could cool down while we eat," Naruto said.

"But its winter wouldn't it be too cold?" Hanabi asked.

"Uh," Naruto and Hinata said not completely sure what to say. Good thing Konan came to their rescue.

"Hanabi-chan how was school?" she asked. And soon Hanabi was talking nonstop. Naruto and Hinata left out a sigh of relieve something that did not go unnoticed by the 12 guys.

After dinner Naruto and Hinata went back to the Band Room. The remaining girls, excluding Hanabi, decided to watch a movie in the theater room on the second floor.

"Yeah, we're allergic to chick flicks so we'll be upstairs blowing stuff up on our video games," Tobi said and he and the guys headed upstairs to the third floor. Once there they started making a plan.

"Ok so what do we know?" Pein asked.

"The door to the band room has been locked every single day since Saturday," Kisame said.

"And they're sweaty every time they come out," Kiba said.

"And their clothes are wrinkled," Sasori added.

"So what are they doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Well what gets clothes wrinkled, a person sweaty, and the need to keep the door locked so people won't come in," Gaara asked.

The guys stood in the room thinking quietly, until, "Naruto you are so dead!"

"But would she really be doing _that _with Naruto?" Neji asked not completely sure.

"Well she loves him, so it's possible," Sasuke said.

"But c'mon he made it pretty clear that they were just friends," Pein said.

"Yeah friends with benefits," Kiba said.

"Hey, hey," Shikamaru said standing I front of the door, before the guys could run out of it and go beat up Naruto. "Look maybe Tenten's right, there's gotta be a logical explanation, so I propose we send someone to spy on them, before we do anything ok?"

"But how do we spy on them? The door is locked," Tobi said.

Shikamaru looked around the room, "There, one of us will go into the vents and crawl down to the band room and spy on them through one of the vents there."

"Fine, who's going?" Neji asked. No one volunteered.

"There's only one way to settle this," Shikamaru said.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" The result was 11 papers and 1 rock.

"What the?" Itachi said looking at his hand.

"Looks like you're going Aniki so get your camera and start crawling," Sasuke said.

"Wait I might not even fit!" Itachi shouted.

"We're willing to take that risk," Kankuro said as he, Pein, Sasori and Kisame grabbed Itachi and pushed him into the vent once Deidara opened it.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Itachi said as he started crawling.

"Hey Itachi here!" Kiba shouted from the outside and threw something.

"Itai!" Itachi shouted being hit were the sun don't shine by the object. Itachi grabbed the walkie talkie Kiba threw and turned it on. "Idiot!"

"Itachi you're in a vent talk quietly, so there won't be loud echoes," Gaara said into the walkie talkie they had.

"Ok," Sasuke said grabbing the walkie, "We have the plans for the air vents, and so just follow my directions, right now you'll come to two openings go to the left…."

After 15 minutes Itachi laid down inside the air vent that led to the band room, exhausted. "…Why….couldn't…..we have….started on the….second floor!"

"Itachi shut up they'll hear you," Neji said.

"No they… won't they have on… some loud music," Itachi said.

"Maybe so people won't hear the screams," Itachi heard Tobi say, and then he heard someone hit him on the head.

"Itachi just take pictures," Neji said.

"Fine … For goodness sakes it's freezing, they just had to turn on the AC didn't they," Itachi said crawling closer to the vent. He turned his camera on and held it in front of his face, but all he could see was an empty floor.

"You see anything?" Kankuro's voice came from the walkie.

"Only the floor," Itachi said, "Wait someone's coming … that's weird, Imouto-chan is wearing a skirt and high heels.

"What?" came from the walkie.

"And Naruto's with her but I can't see their faces, why'd you guys sent me to the vent closer to the floor?" Itachi whispered.

The 11 guys in the game room turned to Sasuke, "My bad," he said with a smirk.

"You wanted to make him suffer didn't you?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said a satisfied smile on his face.

"Nice," Gaara said smiling.

"Guys I'm coming back up it's just getting uncomfortable for me, I got some pics so just tell me which way to go," Itachi said.

"Ok, from where you are go to the right," Sasuke said.

Another 15 minutes later Itachi was helped out of the vent, he was covered in dust and spider weds which freaked him out.

"Nasty spiders," he muttered, "Here's the pictures." Sasuke got the camera. He turned it on the guys gathered around him and the first picture showed Hinata's legs covered by a long skirt with a silt reaching her mid thigh, in front of her was Naruto. The second picture was almost the same but this time they notice Naruto wearing some shiny black shoes, and his and Hinata's hands were intertwined at their sides.

"What were they doing?" Tobi asked.

"Don't know but keep looking?" Itachi said. The next picture surprised the guys, it showed Naruto holding up Hinata's right leg to his side with his hand under her knee, their bodies were really close together. "Keep going," Itachi said. The next picture showed Hinata falling to the ground Naruto was holding her around the waist. The one after was of the two on the ground, Naruto holding himself up over Hinata, with Hinata somewhat sitting up under him, their faces really close together, a faint smile on their lips. "And that's where it got uncomfortable and I bailed," Itachi said.

"Well, well, well, I knew you boys were up to something," Konan said walking into the room with the girls, their hands crossed over their chest.

"I thought we said to trust Naruto and Hinata," Tenten said.

"What are you talking about we're not doing anything," Tobi said.

"Oh please we heard someone in the air vents," Hana said looking at Itachi.

"Now Sasuke-kun, hand over the camera," Sakura said as she walked towards him, stopping in front of him.

"I don't think so," Sasuke said. The two stared at each other's eyes unblinking, for minutes. Growing tired Hannya sprinted towards the two. In a flash the camera was out of Sasuke's hands.

"I got it," Hannya said.

"And I got you Honey," Kankuro said holding her from behind around the waist.

"Temari catch," Hannya said and tossed it to her. Temari caught the camera, turned and headed to the door, only to see that it was blocked by Shikamaru, so she pivoted on her foot and tossed the camera to Ino, but it was intercepted by Kiba.

"Kiba-kun!" Ino whined and jumped on his back. She wrapped an arm around his neck, trying to get the camera from Kiba's outstretched arm.

"G-ga-ara," Kiba choked out tossing the camera to Gaara. The girls dropped their heads in disappointment, only to raise their heads in surprise when they saw a usually shy Matsuri wrap an arm around Gaara's neck and give him a mind blowing kiss. After Gaara's shocked disappeared and he closed his eyes he loosened his grip on the camera, allowing Matsuri to get it. She held it out and Tenten grabbed it and ran out of the room. The girls headed out of the door happy with their victory, but Matsuri didn't follow them, she and Gaara were still kissing.

"Ok, ok this is cute but you both need air before you suffocate," Temari said, pulling the two apart, and pushing Matsuri out of the room, before she closed the door she turned around "And you guys, Naruto and Hinata trust us, let's do the same." With that she closed the door.

"So guys what do we do know?" Deidara asked.

"Don't know, all I know is that Gaara is starting to creep me out," Kankuro said. The guys looked at Gaara standing there with a dreamy look on his face; it was strange on his usually serious face.

"I'm amazed Matsuri did that though," Neji said.

"Really? I'm just amazed my camera didn't break," Itachi said nonchalantly.

**Friday, December 14, 6:30 pm Detention, Konoha Library--**

"Hinata it's 6:30 we gotta get ready for the dance," Naruto said walking to Hinata who was sitting on an armchair, "Konan just dropped off your dress."

"But where am I gonna change Naruto-kun, we can't leave the library," Hinata said.

"Um… here," Naruto said leading her to a storage room closet, "There's enough space." Hinata hesitated. "Don't worry I'll stand guard, here," he said handing her a dress box.

"Ok thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said and walked into the closet.

After 10 minute, Naruto, holding his own clothes, knocked on the door. "Hinata you ok?"

"Um … Naruto-kun … can you help me?" Hinata asked from inside.

"Sure with what?" Naruto asked going in turning on the lights, felling stupid he forgot to do it in the first place. With the light on what he saw blew him away. Hinata stood their wearing a knee length white dress, with spaghetti straps, a sweetheart neckline, a full lace skirt, a blue ribbon around her waist, white heels, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, and a sliver necklace with a blue zircon pendant in the shape of a teardrop.

"T-the …. Zipper," Hinata said answering Naruto's question.

Naruto's eyes widened, "O-ok." Hinata turned around, her long hair cover her exposed back, until Naruto moved her hair and placed it over her shoulder. By doing that he saw her flawless milky skin, he nervously grabbed the white slider and moved it upwards, accidentally brushing his knuckles lightly against on her back. "S-sorry," Naruto said once finished.

"It's ok," Hinata said and grabbed the ends of the blue ribbon around her waist and tied it into a bow below the zipper. "Now you change Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily, a light blush on her face, "I'll wait outside." She opened the door and stepped out, then Naruto saw the way Sakon looked at Hinata, and he didn't like it.

"No Hinata," Naruto said pulling her back in, "I don't like the way Sakon's looking at you, just stay here while I change." Hinata's eye widened and she started to protest but Naruto smiling said, "Hinata, I'm not saying this to be rude but you're blind, you won't be able to see me."

"Ok, Naruto-kun," Hinata said. Naruto unzipped his pants and chuckled when he saw Hinata cover her eyes. After 5 minutes he was almost done, he wore white dress shoes, white pants, a white jacket, with a light blue long sleeved collar shirt, he still had to button up, and a white muscle shirt underneath. Just as he was about to button up his shirt he noticed Hinata was looking at him a blush across her cheeks. "Hinata?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Were you imagining what I looked like when I was changing my shirt?" he asked advancing towards her.

"N-No, no, n-no," Hinata said waving her hands in front of her, accidentally placing her hands on his chest when he got close. They stood like that for minutes until "Hinata." "Naruto-kun."

"Are you two done!" Konan shouted opening the storage room closet, causing the two teen to jump five feet away from each other. "The dance starts in five minutes," Konan said. She wore a long red evening gown, with spaghetti straps, a jeweled trim just under the bust, with a low back and criss crossed back straps, with red high heels, and her blue hair was styled down in waves with her flower clip behind her right ear. "C'mon," Konan said and grabbed Hinata's hand and the two ran out of the library with Naruto behind them running and trying to button up his shirt at the same time.

**7:00 pm West Gym--**

Once in the gym, Naruto and Hinata ran to the stage while Konan went to give Hinata's video camera to Kakashi so he could record the dance.

"Naruto where are our instruments?" Neji asked once Naruto and Hinata got close to the stage.

"Neji man you're hurt, you can't play, and Shikamaru and Kiba aren't gonna play either, we got a surprise for you guys," Naruto said and lead Hinata onstage. The two grabbed their mics and stood on the stage they had put in for the dance. Behind them was Hinata's piano and Naruto's electric guitars. "Hello Konoha High!" Naruto said into his mic, the students cheered as Naruto's voiced boomed throughout the gym. "Well I know some of you might be wondering why only Hinata and I are on stage right?" There was muttering around the crowd.

"The reason for that is that Naruto-kun and I wanted our band mates to spend the dance with the person they care about the most, especially since Christmas is coming and that's a night for couples right?" The students cheered.

"So Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, have fun, we'll handle this," Naruto said.

"Oh and a reminder you can still vote for the 9th, 10th, 11th grade Princesses and Princes, and 12th grade King and Queen. So have fun, dance, eat, and most importantly spend time with that special person, or," Hinata said, "get the courage to confess your feelings to them." With a huge cheer Hinata continued, "Ok I would personally like to dedicate Fox Five's first song to Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kisame, Pein, Tobi, Deidara and Sasori. You 12 guys are like brothers to me, three of you are, but Konan told me what you guys did on Wednesday. And I gotta say I can't believe you guys thought that I would do that. Sorry to the others you guys don't know what I'm talking about but you might find out after this song, it's called 'Don't Tell Me.' Let's do this Naruto-kun." Hinata sat on the piano bench, and Naruto grabbed his electric guitar, then he nodded to Lee who was in charge of the sound system with the CD. Lee pressed play and the music started Naruto and Hinata played as well. Then Hinata started to sing.

_You held my hand and walked me home I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go oh oh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away yeah, ohh  
_

The 12 guys were standing there, shocked to say the least. They were all wearing black shoes, black pants, and a black jacket but different colored long sleeved collar shirts that coincidentally matched their date's dress. However since, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Pein didn't have dates the colors of their shirts were dark orange, gold, navy blue, and red respectively.

"Surprises Hinata's doing this I guess huh?" Sakura asked as she and the girls made their way to the guys. Sakura wore a long black evening gown with an empire waist, draping underneath, square neckline, string tie halter top, and black heels, her hair was in a bun. The guys nodded unable to speak. "Well standing around won't change anything, c'mon Sasuke-kun let's dance," Sakura said and lead Sasuke to the dance floor.

"Ten-chan," Neji said turning to his girlfriend who wore an ankle length silver dress with a deep v-neck halter top, chiffon bodice gathered in the center, with white heels and her instead of her hair being in their usual two buns they were in two pigtails. Tenten nodded her head and the two walked to were Sasuke and Sakura were.

"Let's go Matsuri-chan," Gaara said leading Matsuri, who was wearing a long burgundy colored evening gown with an embellished v-neck, and a gold beaded band under the bust line, with gold shoes, and her hair styled in curls.

_  
__Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way, yeah  
_

"Can I have this dance?" Kankuro asked Hannya, who wore a long blue evening gown, with a strapless square neckline, pleated bodice, empire waist and loose flowing skirt, with blue heels, her hair in a half ponytail. "Why yes," she answered and Kankuro spun her onto the dance floor.

"C'mon Kiba-kun let's dance," Ino said she wore a brown dress with a deep v-neckline, a rhinestone accent that gathered the bodice, flirty tiered skirt, and a slightly uneven hemline that showed her ankles and brown heels, her hair was still in a ponytail but it was tied over her left shoulder. "But I don't dance," Kiba said. "Ok then I'll teach you," Ino said and dragged Kiba to the dance floor.

_  
__Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away  
_

"Hi there," Shikamaru said.

"Hi," Temari said. She wore a green evening gown with a pleated flowing skirt, a thick empire waist embellished with silver rhinestones, a low open back with cross straps, and a pleated scalloped bodice with black heels. Her hair was out of its 4 ponytails and brushed straight reaching an inch above her shoulder. The two stood there in silence.

_  
__Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way  
_

"Would you like to dance?" A guy, probably a senior, said to Temari.

"No thanks," Temari said.

"Oh come on baby," the guy said getting closer to her. "Or do want to go outside and have some fun."

"I'd rather not," Temari said giving the guy a glare and turning to leave.

"Hey no one says no to me," the guys said grabbing Temari by the arm.

"I think she just did," Shikamaru said.

"And just who are you?" the guy asked loosening his grip on Temari. Shikamaru noticed this and grabbed the guy's arm, and twisted it behind his back, and threw against the wall, still holding the guy's arm behind his back Shikamaru said, "Stay away from Temari, come anywhere near her and you'll regret it." Shikamaru let go but the guy turned and was about to punch him when…

_  
__This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away  
_

"Is there a problem here?" Hana asked, she wore a crimson evening dress with a beaded sweetheart neckline, ombre shutter pleated top, loose flowing skirt, off the shoulder cap sleeves, with dark red heels and her hair in a French braid.

"No problem baby just a little misunderstanding, but let's not talk about it let's talk about something else," the guy said going towards her and placing an arm around her waist.

"Yukio, I would appreciate if you remove your hand from my girlfriend's waist," Itachi said.

"Girlfriend?" the guy Yukio and Hana asked.

"Yes, now let go of my girlfriend," Itachi said.

"Sorry Itachi-sensei," Yukio said.

"Now Yukio stay away from Shikamaru, Temari, and Hana, and enjoy the dance, before I report you to Tsunade-sama," Itachi said. Yukio nodded and left.

"And you two go dance and don't get into any more trouble," Itachi said. Shikamaru and Temari smiled and headed to the dance floor.

"So Itachi-kun, since when was I you're girlfriend?" Hana asked grabbing his hands.

"Well if you don't want to be then-" Itachi started to say, put Hana placed a finger on his lips.

"Not what I meant," she said.

"Since I realized you're the only girl for me," Itachi said kissing Hana on the lips.

_  
__Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way, yeah  
_

"Hem, hem," Tsunade said faking coughing to get their attention.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama," Hana and Itachi said in unison.

"You two are suppose to be chaperoning this dance, not sucking face," Tsunade said smiling.

"Uh well… umm," the new couple said.

"I'm kidding we have enough chaperones, I'm just glad one of my favorite old students, and one of my favorite T.A.s are happy together," Tsunade said and walked away.

"I'm guessing she gave us her blessings," Itachi said and went back to kissing his new girlfriend.

_  
__Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway_

Hinata finished singing and the students clapped. "Thank you thank you," she and Naruto said. "Ok our next song is-"

"Wait wait," Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's mic, "I just wanna say two things, one Hinata, Naruto sorry we didn't trust you two, and thought you two would do anything inappropriate. And second I wanna announce that my brother has a new girlfriend that just so happens to be my friend Kiba's sister Hana, so let's give it up for the new couple." The students applauded, with that Sasuke handed back the mic and jumped down from the stage.

"That was nice what you did," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. 'Nice? I was trying to embarrass him, oh well,' he thought.

"Ok now this next song is called 'Beautiful Soul'," Naruto said. Naruto gave Lee a thumbs up, and he pressed play again. Naruto started playing his guitar and Hinata started playing her piano, Then Naruto started singing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

_  
I know, that you  
Are something special  
To you, I'd be  
Always faithful  
I want, to be  
What you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me  
_

"Shikamaru, why did you save me, I mean that guy was way bigger than you he could have killed you," Temari said as she and Shikamaru danced he had his arms on her waist and she had her arms around his neck.

"You were worried about me?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I didn't want you to get hurt," Temari said.

"Well just because he has brawns doesn't mean he has brains, it was easy to take him down," Shikamaru said. "And Temari…"

"Yes?" she asked.

_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul...yeah  
_

"Why did you say no when he asked you to dance?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I was hoping you'd ask me to dance," Temari said, leaning her head on his chest, causing Shikamaru to blush and smile.

_  
You might, need time  
To think it over  
But I'm, just fine  
Moving forward  
I'll ease, your mind  
If you give the chance  
I will never make you cry  
Come on let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Naruto looked over at Hinata. 'She looks amazing,' he thought. Then suddenly he forgot where he was, it was like he and Hinata were the only people in the room. Almost like he was singing only to her.

_  
Am I Crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't want to waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just want to know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul_

_Oh...your beautiful soul..yeah_

The loud applause snapped Naruto out of it. "T-thanks," he said.

"Ok, now the next song is a duet, and it's called 'Timeless'," Hinata said.

_Baby come close let me tell you this  
In a whisper my heart says you know it too  
Baby we both share a secret wish  
And you're feeling my love reaching out to you  
__**Timeless  
Don't let it end (no)  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
Hold tight baby  
Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
This is timeless love  
**_

"Um… Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Many girls are glaring at me, I think it's because I'm dancing with you," Sakura said. Sasuke lifted his eyes and saw that Sakura was right, many girls were staring at them dancing glaring at her. "Maybe you should dance with someone else," she said letting go of his neck.

"No, Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her closer.

"I want to dance with you," he said into her ear, causing Sakura to shiver, and smile.

"Sweet," Kakashi said as he finished videotaping Sasuke and Sakura, secretly of course.

_**  
**__I see it all baby in your eyes  
When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do) __**  
**__**So let's sail away and be forever baby**__**  
**__Where the crystal ocean melts into the __**sky**__  
We shouldn't let the moment pass__ (moment pass)  
__Making me shiver let's make it last__**  
**__**Why should we lose it don't ever let me go**_

"I'm so glad I'm with you Kiba-kun," Ino said burying her face in his chest.

"I'm glad too," Kiba said kissing her on the top of her head, stroking her back.

"If someone would have told me a year ago that I'd be slow dancing with you, I wouldn't have believed them," Ino said.

"Why never believed you'd be with 'dog boy'," Kiba said.

"No, it'd be because I used to never believe in miracles," Ino said and gave Kiba a kiss on the lips.

"Cute," Kakashi said videotaping another couple, again secretly.

_**Timeless  
Don't let it end (no)  
Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay  
Hold tight baby**_

As the song sped up, the couples started dancing faster. Kakashi recorded Kankuro spin Hannya so fast she was still dizzy when he pulled her into his arms again. They were laughing so hard Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Kakashi also recorded Gaara dip Matsuri, and Shikamaru and Temari slow dancing. 'Who knew my lazy student could dance?' he thought.

_**Timeless  
Don't let it fade out of sight  
Just let the moments sweep us both away  
Lifting us to where  
We both agree  
This is timeless  
Love  
**_

"Not dancing with anyone Pein," Kakashi asked, walking over to Pein who was leaning against the gym wall.

"No, besides I have to be chaperoning," Pein said.

"That didn't seem to stop Itachi and Hana," Kakashi said as they watched the couple dance.

"Whatever," Pein said.

"I would have thought a guy like you would have girls all over him tonight," Kakashi said.

"No, I'm not that guy anymore, Deidra took over the role as the flirt of the Akatsuki," Pein said. He and Kakashi looked across the gym to see Deidara surrounded by 10 girls.

"Ah, so who made you give up the title," Kakashi said.

"No one," Pein said, guarding himself before Kakashi could figure it out.

"Well whoever she is, next time you see her, don't let go," Kakashi said and walked away.

_**Timeless**__**  
**__Baby its timeless__**  
**__Oh baby its timeless__**  
**__Hold tight baby_

_**Timeless**__**  
**__Don't let it fade out of sight__**  
**__Just let the moments sweep us both away__ (just let the moment) __**  
**__Lifting us to where__**  
**_

**We both agree  
This is timeless  
This is timeless  
Love**

The students cheered. "Ok next up we have two surprises for you all," Hinata said, "First surprise is one of our very own T.A.s and a woman who is like a big sister to me, is going to perform a song for you, and that woman is none other than the beautiful, Konan!" So the students cheered and Konan walked onstage. "Thank you thank you," Konan said wearing a head set microphone.

"So Konan the stage is all yours," Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and walked off stage.

"Ok, so are we having fun?" Konan asked she got a cheer from the students. "Good, but I have to warn you that this song, might make your happiness go down a couple notches. I wrote this song after a very hurtful experience, and now I wanna share this song with you, kids. So hope you like it, I call it 'Illegal'," With that Konan sat on the piano bench, adjusted her head set and gave a thumbs up to Lee, he pressed play. Konan started playing as well.

**Who would have thought that you could hurt me  
the way you've done it?  
So deliberate, so determined**

**Since you have been gone  
I bite my nails for days and hours  
and question my own questions on and on**

"Wow, Konan-chan has such a beautiful voice," Sakura said, while the others agreed. Everyone had stopped dancing they just stood listening to the song. The way Konan sang the song, it pulled at their heart strings.

**  
So tell me now, tell me now  
Why you're so far away  
When I'm still so close**

**You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive  
Baby**

**You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
I'm starting to believe  
it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

"Pein hurt her a lot didn't he?" Tobi asked. The Akatsuki just nodded.

**  
I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted, always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
is it here, it isn't here, where you belong  
**

"What happened between them?" Hana asked.

"Well, Pein used to be a real player, but when he asked Konan to be his girlfriend he promise he would stop," Itachi explained, "So they were together for 2 years, from the ages of 16 to 18. They were really happy together, Pein even said he was going to ask her to marry him, he had the ring and everything…"

"What happened then," Hana asked.

"Konan was in a car accident. She stayed in the hospital for 3 months in a coma. Pein couldn't take it being without her, even if he did visit her every day for hours," Kisame said.

"Soon the guy found comfort in some other woman's arms," Sasori said.

"Konan found them in bed together, when she came back home from the hospital," Tobi said.

"And to make things worse," Deidara said, he walked over to the group leaving his group of girls behind, "It happened on their 2nd year anniversary."

"And Konan doesn't know this but I wear that engagement ring I was supposed to give her around my neck as a pendant, waiting for the day she'll take me back." The group turned and there stood Pein staring straight at Konan.

**  
Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along**

**But you don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive  
Baby**

Konan felt a shiver run down her spine; she glanced at the audience and saw Pein staring at her. No matter how many times she tried to deny it, whenever he looked at her it sent shivers down her spine and made her go weak at the knees. She knew she was still deeply in love with him, but that image of him and that woman, in the bed they shared made her blood boil. She held back a cry, as she sang.

**  
But you don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
I'm starting to believe  
it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
**

Konan stood up from the piano bench; she timed it perfectly, so that the CD would start playing her part on the piano so she could walk around onstage and sing. She walked to the center of the stage and there holding a hand to her heart she kept singing, despite the fact that all she wanted to do was cry.

**  
You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
You said you would love me until you die  
As far as I know you're still alive  
Baby**

**You don't even know the meaning of the words I'm sorry  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

**Open heart, open heart, it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart  
Open heart, open heart, it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart**

With the last note sung, Konan bit her tongue, before she cried. All of the students went wild, "Thank you Konoha High!" she said and walked off stage. Pein was the only one who noticed a tear slide down her cheek.

"That was a beautiful performance," Tsunade said, "And before I announce the winners for the princesses, princes, queen and king, Naruto and Hinata did say they had another surprise, so they have asked me to please tell you kids to make space in the middle of the crowd so it leads to the stairs onto the stage," with that the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki, except for 2 missing members, helped move students back making a wide space from the front doors to the steps of the stage. "Without further ado here they are performing a new song called 'Dance with Me'," Tsunade said, the students cheered. Naruto came out from behind the gathered blue curtain on the stage, wearing the same white shoes, white pants, but this time he had on a silver belt, and a white long sleeved collar shirt with only the third and fourth buttons buttoned, showing the muscle shirt her wore underneath, and a white fedora hat. He had a black guitar in his hand. Once he signaled for Lee to play the CD, he started strumming his guitar as well.

20 seconds into the song, the music started getting faster and Naruto walked forward, to the mic on stage and tossed his guitar to the right were Lee caught it spun around, and tossed his hat to the left were a random student caught it. Then he grabbed the mic and started singing.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Woah)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold  
_

Suddenly the front doors to the gym opened and there stood Hinata, her hair in a tight ponytail at the base of her neck, wearing black high heels, and more surprisingly a red tango dress. The dress had spaghetti straps and was ruched from the sides and the center, having sliver metallic studs on the front of the bodice; it also had a very uneven hem that reached three inches above the knee. Naruto saw her and walked down the steps of the stage towards her still singing. Hinata walked into the gym and waited for Naruto to come, in the mean time she raised her arms over her head and started rotating her hips. She started singing along with him.

_Watch time just fade away_ _(Watch time just fade away) _  
_My arms will keep you safe__ (My arms will keep you safe)  
__It's just you and me__ (Girl just you and me) __  
Dancing in this dream__ (Dancing in this dream)  
_

When Naruto got close to Hinata, she held out her right hand, Naruto grabbed it with his left hand and spun her into him. Once very close together, their noses touching, Hinata placed her right hand on the side of Naruto's face, letting her left arm hang at her side, as Naruto placed his left hand behind her, placing it below her left shoulder. He extended his right arm, then Hinata slowly moved her right hand from his face and moved it along his right shoulder to reach his hand. At the same time she was placing her left arm on Naruto's shoulder. With that the two quickly moved their heads to right, and the two walked more forward into the gym, they walked side by side, but still held their arms in the same place. Then Naruto turned Hinata and with his right leg and her left leg parallel to each other they took a step to the side. Naruto and Hinata took a step back, then leaving her left leg straight and his right leg straight, they placed their body weight on their other leg making them bend to the side. Then Naruto moved her around the floor in circles doing the same move.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
I know this feeling's real won't let us stop  
No_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente__  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

Once back to their original position, Naruto walked backwards his hips, aligned with Hinata's hips, as she walked forward, following him. Next he turned Hinata, so she wouldn't face him, and quickly turned her back, and walked her around the floor. Then Naruto placed his left leg in between Hinata's legs and moved her backwards. After, they did the same move of walking side by side, then they kept their right hands held together outstretched, and then they outstretched their left arms. Hinata and Naruto then spun behind each other, Hinata's dress flaring up every time she spun around, and did the same move but with heir left hands held together, they did the same move again, then went back to their original position, and walked their hips aligned. Then they stopped and Hinata kicked up her right leg and turned back to Naruto's direction. Then turned Hinata where she was standing in front of him, facing the crowd, he placed his right hand on her back close to the shoulder, keeping their left hands outstretched in front of them they walked forward together. He let her go and she spun 3 times, and when she stopped, she grabbed Naruto's outstretched hand.

_Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'_

Hinata wrapped an arm around Naruto's neck, and the behind his head. She lifted her left leg, and Naruto placed his hand under her knee, holding up her leg at his side, keeping her body limp, but her right leg straight and diagonal, Naruto dragged her across the floor. When he stopped Hinata gracefully dropped her leg, and Naruto held up his left hand, wrapping his other arm around Hinata. She moved her arm wrapped around his head and placed it on his shoulder, leaving the other arm behind his head. Naruto stared down at the girl in his arms as he moved her back; he was so close he could kiss her. Next Naruto and Hinata held each other at arm's length, and Naruto pulled her back in. She placed her hands in the same position they were when he dragged her, keeping her feet firmly in the same spot, Naruto moved back, and Hinata 's body leaned against him. She relaxed one foot and placed it behind the one she was standing on, and Naruto holding Hinata up walked around in a circle.

_Watch time just fade away__ (Watch time just fade away)  
__My arms will keep you safe__ (My arms will keep you safe)  
__It's just you and me__ (Girl just you and me) __  
Dancing in this dream__ (Dancing in this dream)_

Naruto placed her back up, then placing her close in front of him, he placed his right hand under her left breast, with Hinata placing her left hand on top of his, and they intertwined their right hands together, outstretched. He kept his right foot firmly on the ground, and kept his left leg horizontal above the floor. Hinata walked in a circle, making it seem like Naruto was spinning on his right foot. Then Naruto put his left foot on the ground, right arm outstretched at his side, and placed his left arm around Hinata's waist, as she raised her left hand above her head. She placed her right arm behind Naruto's shoulders, and elegantly jumped up, where Naruto held her in the air, as he spun. When he stopped Hinata slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as she came down, and Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, they were close, their foreheads touching, feeling each other's chest rise up and down.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_  
_I know this feeling's real won't let us stop  
No_

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente__  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente__  
_

Naruto spun Hinata around and let her go. When she stopped Naruto came up from behind her, and lifted her arms from behind. She turned to face him and together palms touching they raised them over their heads. Then when bringing down their hands they placed them in their original position, Hinata lifted her left leg horizontally above the floor, as Naruto walked in a circle spinning her, while she kept her right foot in place.

_Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time_  
_(My dreams have come true)_  
_My darling just dance with me_  
_**If for only one night**_

Naruto placed his left hand under Hinata's chin, like that they walked backwards, then Hinata turned and Naruto held her arms out from behind her as she moved slightly downward, her left foot outstretched in front of her moving it in a circle. Then she moved her left leg back and in between Naruto's legs behind her. Once up, Naruto spun her and held her arms from behind as she leaned forward, again he spun her and left her go. He held out his left arm, she grabbed it, and he spun her 2 times, and then dipped her.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente__  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me __  
Podemos bailar eternamente_

Naruto stopped singing, but the music kept going and Naruto and Hinata were ready for their last move. Naruto grabbed Hinata around the waist with his right arm, leaving his left arm at his side. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulder, letting her right hand hang at her side. Then Naruto lifted Hinata, and she held her legs together somewhat wrapping them behind Naruto. Finally Naruto spun around. Then for the fun of it, just before the music stopped Naruto put Hinata down, confusing her, and pulled her close. Hinata blushed but smiled when she felt Naruto dip her. They stayed like that until the music completely ended.

It was silent for five seconds until the whole gym was filled with applause and cheers. Everyone ran to the dancers, telling them that it was amazing, that Hinata looked beautiful and that Naruto looked handsome. Naruto and Hinata blushed as they stood there hand in hand.

"So that's what you two were doing all week?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah, it was Hinata's idea," Naruto said, still holding onto Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata," Tsunade said from onstage. "You two were amazing. And now it's time to crown the winners of the princesses, princes, queen and king, so for the 9th grade princess…." Onstage there now was the 9th and 10th grade winner, and Tsunade opened the envelope for the 11th grade winners, "And the 11th grade princess is … Sakura Haruno!"

"What?!" Sakura shouted, but went unheard over the cheering.

"C'mon Forehead-girl, you won, go" Ino said happy for her friend. A shocked Sakura walked onstage, where Tsunade placed the tiara on her head.

"And her prince is none other than … Sasuke Uchiha!" Tsunade said.

"Who put our names on the ballot!?" Sasuke shouted.

"Don't know, go Otouto, your princess is waiting," Itachi said pushing Sasuke forward towards the steps.

"He's going to kill you when he finds out it was you," Kisame said to his friend.

"Don't care, besides this is revenge for making me suffer in the vent," Itachi said smiling evilly.

Tsunade placed the crown on Sasuke, and then announced the King and Queen. "Ok now that they have been crowned they will share the last dance together, so Naruto, Hinata you may start." With that Tsunade and the winners walked off stage. Soon the winning couples were in the middle of the dance floor.

"Congratulations to the winners, but I gotta say I'm surprised my friends Sasuke and Sakura won, I didn't know they were going out," Naruto said smiling like a fox.

"We're not!" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison.

"Well then this will be awkward, cause our final song is called 'Don't Let Go'," Naruto said, grabbing his guitar. Hinata was ready at the piano and she gave Lee the thumbs up.

**Meanwhile outside 8:50 pm (during the tango) --**-

"What are you doing out here?" Pein asked. Konan didn't respond she just kept staring at the moon from her seat on the bench. "Look if you're not going to talk to me then please just go back inside the gym, I don't want you to freeze to death," Pein said.

Konan laughed bitterly, "You actually care."

"Yes! For God's sake Konan, why can't you understand that I still love you?!" Pein said.

"And I still love you!" Konan shouted tears stinging at the back of her eyes.

"Then why won't you forgive me…" Pein asked.

"Because you don't even know the meaning of the words 'I'm sorry'," Konan said repeating a line from her song.

"How do you know?" Pein said.

"Because you just play with girl's hearts," Konan said.

"I'm not that guy anymore!" he said.

"Then what about the party! Huh?! I was so close to forgiving you, so close to thinking you changed, so close to thinking I would be back in your arms, were I want to be, but then…" Konan said. The tears finally broke through and ran freely down her face.

"I told you I just said that to make those girls go away," Pein said, but Konan was tired of hearing it.

"You know what Pein … just leave me alone, I've learned my lesson. I went out with you; I played with fire and got burned. Now I pay the price, living with the hurt and not being able to hate you because I still love you," Konan said.

"Konan…" Pein whispered, watching her walk away. Then Kakashi's words rang throughout his mind. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let me go Pein," Konan said angrily.

"No … I won't let go … Konan you say you still love me … so listen to your heart … what is it telling you?" Pein said burying his face in her hair. They stood there the wind blowing around them. After some minutes, Konan felt something cold and soft fall on her cheek. She looked up, Pein did the same, and what they saw was the first snow of the winter.

"It's beautiful," Konan said.

"Yeah … c'mon let's go inside before we freeze to death," Pein said. Konan nodded and started walking, with Pein next to her.

They got into the gym and heard Naruto say, "Well then this will be awkward, cause our final song is called 'Don't Let Go'."

_I can't believe this moment's come  
It's so incredible that we're alone  
There's so much to be said and done  
It's impossible not to be overcome  
__**Will you forgive me if I feel this way **__  
Cuz we've just met - tell me that's OK  
__**So take this feelin' make it grow**__  
Never let it - __**never let it go**__  
_

"Where were you two?" Sasori asked when he saw Pein and Konan.

"Just outside, watching the snow," Konan said.

"It's snowing? I haven't seen snow in two years," Hana said excitedly.

"Hey what are Sakura and Sasuke doing on the dance floor?" Pein asked.

"They won the titles of 11th grade Princess and Prince," Kakashi said walking o them recording everything. "By the way you missed Naruto and Hinata tangoing but no worries I got it on tape."

__

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in) __  
You give me something that I can believe in  
__(No don't let go of this moment in time) __  
Go of this moment in time  
(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling__  
__(No, don't let go)  
__No, I won't let go_

_Now would you mind if I bared my soul  
__(Bared my soul to you)  
If I came right out and said you're beautiful  
Cuz there's something here I can't explain  
I feel I'm diving into (diving) driving rain  
You get my senses running wild  
I can't resist your sweet, sweet smile  
**So take this feeling make it grow **  
Never let it - __never let it go  
__  
(Don't let go of the things you believe in)  
You give me something that I can believe in  
(No don't let go of this moment in time)   
Go of this moment in time  
__(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
(No, don't let go)  
No I won't let go__  
_

Sasuke didn't mind winning, especially since he got another dance with Sakura. He rested his chin on the top of her head, while Sakura rested her head on his chest.

"Um… Sakura," he said.

"Yes?" she said looking up at him.

"I didn't tell you this earlier, but you look beautiful tonight," Sasuke said smiling when she blushed.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, you look handsome tonight as well," Sakura said resting her head back on his chest. Sasuke looked at the crowd watching the winners dance, and then his eyes met his brother's. 'I know it was you Aniki. You put my name and Sakura's in the ballot… thanks.'

'You're welcome Otouto.'

_  
__**I've been waiting all my life  
To make this moment feel so right  
The feel of you just fills the night  
So c'mon – let's just hold on tight**_

_(Don't let go of the things you believe in) __  
You give me something that I can believe in  
__(No don't let go of this moment in time) __  
Go of this moment in time  
__(Don't let go of things that you're feeling)  
__I can't explain the things that I'm feeling  
__(No don't let go)  
__No, I won't let go_

_(No don't let go)  
__No, I won't let go_

_No don't let go  
No, I won't let go_

**Monday December 17, 2:30 pm--**

Naruto and Hinata had come back from detention their clothes covered in paint.

"I'm guessing the new colors for the school are gonna be white and green," Sasuke said looking at their color stained t-shirts and jeans.

"Ha ha very funny Sasuke," Naruto said as he and Hinata headed upstairs to change.

10 minutes later the two walked into the kitchen.

"Oh Hinata-chan," Mikoto said, "Kakashi called he said you can go pick up your video camera."

"Kakashi sensei had it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah Naruto-kun, he wanted to use it so I let him borrow it after the dance. So Mikoto-okaasan may I have permission to go pick it up?" Hinata asked.

"Permission granted and Naruto-kun you have permission to accompany her. Also can you two take those cookies to him, I would do it but I'm so busy cleaning around the house," Mikoto said pointing to a red cookie jar with a green bow. Then she grabbed a broom, "Oh and keep those away from Gaara-kun, you probably already know what will happen if he gets a hold of a cookie," with that Mikoto walked out of the kitchen.

"What happens if Gaara does get a cookie?" Naruto asked grabbing the cookie jar.

"Trust me Naruto-kun you don't wanna know," Hinata said as she walked to the living room.

"By the way Hinata, I was wondering where all the maids and butlers are," Naruto said.

"Well we really don't have butlers, only James the driver, he's the only person Tousan trusts to drive the cars. And the maids only come to work on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but right now Mikoto-okaasan let them take their vacations, that's why she's cleaning around the house," Hinata explained.

"Oh that's cool, so let's get these cookies to Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as they put on their winter coats. He opened the door slightly.

"Hey where're you two going?" Kiba asked.

"To deliver some cookies to-" but Naruto was cut off by Kiba.

"Can you two please take Akamaru, Kuromaru and the Haimaru triplets with you? They really need a walk," Kiba said.

"Sure Kiba no problem," Naruto said.

"Thanks," Kiba said and whistled. In seconds something that sounded like thunder came down the stairs. Kiba was then pounced on by the 5 dogs, and then Kyuubi and Tora joined in.

"Ok, ok," Kiba said clipping the dogs onto their leashes, "By the way Hinata, has Ino told you what she wanted for Christmas? I'm having a hard time trying to figure out what to give her."

"Well she likes clothes and jewelry and flowers," Hinata said.

"Ok thanks," Kiba said handing her the dog's leashes, which turned out to be a big mistake. The dogs saw the door was opened a bit and ran outside dragging Hinata with them.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted as he, Kiba, Tora and Kyuubi looked outside. Hinata was lying face down on the ground not moving. When the guys were about to start panicking, Hinata turned over and laid on her back laughing hysterically, while the dogs liked her face. Kiba and Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "See ya later Kiba," Naruto said, "C'mon Kyuubi, Tora." Kiba closed the door.

"Did Naruto and Hinata leave?" Ino asked.

"Yeah they had to deliver some cookies, so I asked them to take the dogs for a walk, they also took Kyuubi and Tora," Kiba explained.

"Oh they're probably going to Kakashi-sensei's house then," Ino said.

"What!" Kiba shouted. He ran to the dining room and looked out of the window, but Naruto and Hinata were already out of sight. "Uh oh."

--------

"Naruto-kun, what do you think I should get Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata asked as they walked down the street. This time Naruto was holding the dogs while Hinata held the cookie jar.

"A tie? … No, Kakashi-sensei doesn't wear them … Another mask?" Naruto asked.

"Mmm, nah," Hinata said scrunching up her nose, which Naruto thought was cute.

"I know how about one of those books he's always reading?" Naruto asked.

"Slight problem with that Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "You have to be 18 or older to buy them, besides Itachi-nii-san says Kakashi-sensei has all of them."

"Then I got nothing," Naruto said. They kept walking for about 8 minutes and finally reached Kakashi-s one story, three bedroom house. Naruto opened the gate and they all walked in. Then the front door opened.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, I saw you two coming, come on in," Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

"You can leave the animals outside, don't worry they won't go anywhere," Kakashi said.

"Ok, now you guys behave," Hinata said petting them on the head, while Naruto unclipped the dog's leashes. Once done he and Hinata walked inside.

"_**Ooh I've never been here before. I'm going exploring, you wanna come?"**_ the over excited kitten asked.

"_**No,"**_ the dogs responded and lay down on the porch.

"_**How about you Kyuubi?"**_ but Kyuubi was already asleep, _**"Fine I'll go alone,"**_ Tora said and jumped down from the porch and headed to the back yard.

"_**You sure it was a good idea to let the kid go off by himself?"**_ Akamaru asked.

"_**Sure, why not, cats have nine lives,"**_ the Haimaru triplets said in unison.

In the back yard Tora was standing there with his mouth open. _**"Wow!"**_ he said looking at the huge back yard, covered in snow, with toys scattered around the ground. _**"Yay!"**_ Tora shouted pouncing on a ball. He played happily not noticing the sound the bell on his collar was attracting unwanted attention.

"_**Looks like its lunch time,"**_ a voice whispered from behind a snow covered bush.

"_**But there's only one,"**_ another voice whispered back.

"_**Mmm, I haven't had cat in a while,"**_ a deep voice said.

"_**Gah! Will you stop drooling on me!"**_ another voice whispered harshly while another voice just grunted.

"_**So what do we do? Huh?"**_ A different, crazier sounding voice asked.

"_**Let's tear it limb from limb,"**_ a new voice said.

"_**Not yet, first surround him, then we attack,"**_ a final voice said. From his tone he seemed to be the leader.

Ignorant to this, Tora ran to the middle of the yard and played with a stuffed toy.

"_**Now!"**_ the leader shouted. 8 fast figures jumped out of the bush rushing to Tora.

Kyuubi's ears twitched, he woke up and looked around him. _**"Where's the kid?!"**_ he asked loudly waking up the others.

"_**In the backyard,"**_ Akamaru said. _**"Why?"**_

"_**I don't know I feel like something bad is gonna happen,"**_ Kyuubi said, and as if on cue they heard Tora scream.

"_**Kid!"**_ the six shouted and ran to the backyard. They saw Tora on top of a thin tree branch. At the bottom was a tall, ecru colored dog with a white muzzle and with bandages around his long neck and his right front leg, a blue forehead protector with a silver plate around his neck and a blue vest with a cartoonish face on the back in a white circle, he was jumping up trying to get the kitten in his mouth, and he was close to succeeding.

Tora saw his friends and shouted, _**"Help me! I'm too cute to die!"**_

The Haimaru triplets walked forward but were stopped by Kuromaru, _**"Wait,"**_ he sniffed the air and smiled, _**"Why**_ _**don't you seven come out of hiding and fight us fairly."**_

Seven shadows came out from hiding. They all wore the same forehead protector and vest as the first one. But each had different markings on the silver plate of their protectors. One was a fawn colored dog, slightly shorter than the other, he had on black teashades and the fur on his head spiked to the left. The next one was also fawn colored but a lot smaller, with brown paws and ears, a strange marking above his right eye, with the fur on his head spiked up. The third one was brown with a white muzzle and darker brown rings around his wide crazy looking eyes, his tongue was hanging out and the fur on his head was black and styled in a strange fashion. The one next to the crazy looking one was the one that looked the most vicious. He had white fur, with a silver muzzle and arms with semi-spiky/shaggy fur on the top of his head. Number 5 was also fawn colored with a white muzzle, and brown ears, with short spiky fur on the top of his head and his forehead protector tied around his forehead. The next to him was the biggest one of them all, he was a really big dark brown pit bull with a spike collar and his forehead protector tied around his front left leg. Finally the smallest one of them all sat on top of the bug dog's head. He was a darker fawn colored pug with a brown muzzle and ears, with his forehead protector on top on his head.

"_**Well you have a pretty good nose don't you Kuromaru?"**_ the smallest dog asked sarcastically.

"_**Hello Pakkun, nice to see you again,"**_ Kuromaru said.

"_**You know them Kuromaru-san?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"_**Yeah, they used to belong to Naruto's father, Minato, before he died and Kakashi took them in, they worked for the police force too,"**_ Kuromaru said.

"_**What do you guys want with Tora?"**_ the Haimaru triplets asked in unison.

"_**We just wanted to play with him before we ate him,"**_ the one with the protector around his forehead said.

"_**Gross, you eat cats?"**_ Akamaru asked.

"_**Don't knock it until you try it,"**_ the one with the crazy eyes said laughing like a hyena.

"_**Well we can't let you do that or else Naruto-san will kill us,"**_ Kyuubi said.

"_**What does Naruto-sama have to do with this?"**_ the one with the teashades asked.

"_**Naruto-sama?"**_ the younger animals asked.

"_**Yes,"**_ Kuromaru said, _**"they respect Naruto since he is Minato's son, and used too care of them for a while."**_

"_**Then why would they eat Tora he belongs to Naruto?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"_**What?!"**_ the eight dogs shouted, then ran to the bottom of the tree lined up and bowed their noses touching the floor.

"_**We are sorry Tora-sama!"**_ the eight dogs said. Tora jumped down from the branch smiling at the dogs bowing to him. He turned to Kuromaru, Akamaru, the triplets and Kyuubi.

"_**Why can't you guys do that?"**_ he asked them. The 5 dogs and fox glared at him. _**"Ok then … my name's Tora what's yours?"**_

"_**My name's Pakkun,"**_ the pug said pointing at his forehead protector that had his name in Kanji.

"_**The name's Kioko!"**_ the one with the protector around his forehead said over excitedly._** 'This guy reminds me of Naruto,'**_ the Inuzuka dogs and Kyuubi thought.

"_**I'm Gin,"**_ the white one said.

"_**Name's Leiko,"**_ the one with the shades said.

"_**Chiko, Chiko,"**_ the crazy eyed one said.

"_**Sup I'm Taka,"**_ the one with the bandages said

"_**I'm Kokoro,"**_ the one with the strange marking over his left eye said in monotone. But now that they looked at it closer it looked like the Chinese symbol for love like Gaara's.

"_**Bull,"**_ the big one said.

"**Nice to meet you,"** Tora said and then introduced the others. **_"That's Kyuubi, Kuromaru-san, Akamaru, and the Haimaru triplets."_**

"_**But you can call me Ichi," **_the red collared one said.

"_**Call me Ni,"**_ the blue collared one said.

"_**And me San,"**_ the green collared one said.

"_**So what do we do now?"**_ Kyuubi asked.

"_**We play!"**_ Tora shouted and threw the ball at them.

**Meanwhile inside--**

"Here Kakashi-sensei, Mikoto-okaasan wanted us to bring you these cookies," Hinata said handing him the jar; she couldn't see he looked really pale, almost like a ghost.

"Thank you Hinata, and here's your video camera," Kakashi said picking it up from the coffee table in the living room, he handed it to Hinata.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," she said.

"You're welc-" suddenly Kakashi fell forward only to be caught by Naruto.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei, you ok?" Naruto asked but Kakashi didn't respond. Naruto moved Kakashi and laid him down on his couch. Then he saw blood on his right hand.

"What the fuck?" Naruto said.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"There's blood on my hand, I think its Kakashi's sensei's," Naruto said. He unbuttoned the buttons of Kakashi's polo shirt and saw a small but deep cut right over his heart with scars around it, and bandages that had been dyed red with blood.

"Here Hinata," Naruto said taking off his scar, and placing it in Hinata's hands. He moved her hands to Kakashi's wound, "Press down on this, so it'll help stop the bleeding, I'll look for the first aid kit." Naruto ran into the bathroom, "No." He ran into Kakashi's bedroom, "No!" He ran into the kitchen, and found it in a drawer, next to a knife with blood on the tip. Puzzled he ran back into the living room. Hinata was kneeling on the ground applying pressure to the wound. Naruto used scissors from the first aid kit to cut open Kakashi's shirt and the blood stained bandages. He cleaned the wound and replaced the bandages. "That's all I can do for now, I'll call Itachi so he can drive us to the hospital," he said taking out his cell phone.

"But why don't you just call an ambulance?" Hinata asked.

"Because Kakashi-sensei has eight dogs they'll go crazy if they hear the ambulance sirens, they might even attack," Naruto said holding his cell phone to his ear. "Hey Itachi, its Naruto…."

**7 minutes later--**

"Don't Naruto-kun."

"C'mon I always wanted to see what's underneath…just a little peek."

"Fine."

"Don't even think about it Naruto," Kakashi said grabbing Naruto's arm before he could take of his mask.

"So close," Naruto said sadly.

"How long was I out?" Kakashi asked weakly.

"Maybe about ten minutes, don't worry the wound stopped bleeding too badly, but I think you lost a lot of blood. I called Itachi to take us to the hospital; he'll be here in a couple of minutes." Naruto said.

"Well I wonder what happened to me," Kakashi said.

"Don't even pretend," Naruto said his voice serious. "Your wound was because you cut yourself with a knife," Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widened.

"I found a knife with-"

"Blood on the tip…" Hinata finished.

"How did you know?" Naruto and Kakashi asked in unison.

"Because I found a knife with blood on the tip at school, on the night of the Halloween dance. Kyuubi and Akamaru told me it was Kakashi-sensei's blood … Kakashi-sensei … why would you try to commit suicide!" Hinata shouted surprising them. "It's pathetic that someone to try to commit suicide!"

"Hinata's right … why?" Naruto asked. Kakashi looked at the faces of his two students, then he turned and looked at a picture on his bookshelf. It was a picture of him when he was 20 carrying a 5 year old girl on his shoulders smiling into the camera.

"Because of Aome," he said.

Naruto turned to look at the picture, "Who is she?" he asked looking at the five year old girl with wavy silver hair and blue eyes.

"My daughter," Kakashi said.

"Your what?!" Naruto and Hinata shouted.

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Naruto asked.

"Since I was 15," Kakashi said smiling weakly under his mask.

"You became a dad at 15!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, by now she should be 14," Kakashi said.

"But having a daughter, isn't that something to live for?" Hinata asked.

"It would be if she didn't hate me," Kakashi said.

"Your daughter hates you?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's see, I haven't seen her in the last 9 years, she thinks I abandoned her, and in the only letter I ever got from her, which was on her 11th birthday, which is on October 31st I might add, she wrote that she never wanted to see me again, and that she hates me," Kakashi said. He slowly stood up and wobbly walked to the bookshelf and grabbed the picture. "This is the only picture I have of her; she has the same one in the silver locket on the black choker she's wearing in the picture. I gave it to her on her 5th birthday and put the picture in the next day….that's the last time I saw her."

"Why don't you ask her mom to let you see her?" Hinata asked.

"Because last I heard her mother moved to America, and put her up for adoption," Kakashi answered.

"Then how did you get the letter from her?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know all the details Hinata," Kakashi said.

"But-" Hinata started but was cut off by Itachi honking the horn outside.

"Hey Naruto, will you take care of my dog while I'm in the hospital?" Kakashi asked. "You're the only one other than me that they will listen to."

"Sure," Naruto said as Itachi walked into the house.

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"I'll explain on the way," Naruto said. He and Itachi helped Kakashi out the door. "It's a good thing you brought the Akatsuki van Itachi." Naruto said as they buckled Kakashi into the passenger seat.

"Why?" Itachi asked suspicious.

"Because we have some extra passengers," Naruto said and let out a high pitched whistle. From the backyard 13 dogs, 1 fox, and 1 cat came running to the car. "Up, up," Naruto said opening the van's sliding door so the animals could jump in.

"Aww c'mon! The Akatsuki is going to be so mad if they poop in the car or scratch up the seats!" Itachi shouted banging his head on the steering wheel.

"I locked the door Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata, now let's go before Kakashi-sensei passes out again," Naruto said helping Hinata into the van and closed the door.

**Hospital Parking Lot 5:00 pm--**

Itachi had left hours ago to take the animals home, so they could eat. He said to call him when Naruto and Hinata decided to leave. The doctor, who coincidentally was Dr. Takano, told them that Kakashi would be fine in a few days. That he did lose a lot of blood, and that it was a good thing that they had a lot of extra O blood from 2 weeks ago. Him saying that almost made Naruto and Hinata burst out laughing, but they didn't, that is until they were out in the hospital parking lot where they started laughing hysterically. In between chuckles Naruto said, "I'm glad Kakashi-sensei is going to be ok."

"Yeah," Hinata said getting a control of her giggling, "You know what Naruto-kun."

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I know exactly what to get Kakashi-sensei for Christmas," Hinata said an excited smile on her face.

**Thursday, December 20 2:25 pm Bus Stop 2 blocks from Konoha High--**

"I can't believe you lied to your stepmom," Naruto said to Hinata who was standing next to him. They wore blue jeans, black coats, black boots, but different colored scarves. Hinata's was purple, and Naruto bought a new orange one since his other scarf was covered in blood.

"Ok technically it wasn't a lie, because I really am shopping for Kakashi-sensei's present," Hinata said. The two were waiting for the bus that would take them downtown and close to the Konoha Adoption Agency. Hinata had reasoned that there was a chance Aome's mother put her up for adoption before she left to America, so she and Naruto are planning to ask if they ever saw her or know who adopted her. However they knew the people that work there would probably not give them the information, but it was worth a shot.

"Here comes the bus," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and stepping into it.

20 minutes later after walking 3 blocks, Naruto and Hinata stood in front of a white building with the word Konoha Adoption Agency in black letters. The two walked in hand in hand.

"Hey aren't you two a little too young to be looking to adopt a child?" the 28, maybe 29 year old bubbly, black haired dark brown eyed receptionist said with a huge smile.

"Eh?" Naruto and Hinata said in unison until they realized their hands were intertwined. They quickly let go.

"No, no it's nothing like that," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun and I were just wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions," Hinata said.

"Sure, have a seat," she said. Once Naruto and Hinata were seated she said, "Shoot."

"Ok I know you usually don't give out information like this but we're looking for someone, she's the daughter of our sensei, here," Hinata said taking out a copy they made of the picture of Kakashi and Aome; they still had Kakashi's house keys. "This is a picture of them, but it was taken 9 years ago, so I don't know if it-"

"Oh Aome! I remember her; she was such a cute little girl. It was my first day on the job and a woman cam and told me to take care of her and just left," the receptionist said looking at the picture.

"So you know where she is?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now, but I think I know which orphanage she got sent to," the receptionist said. She stood up and went to a box full of papers and rummaged through them. "Here it is," she handed them an old looking envelope. Naruto took it and opened it; he skimmed through the papers inside.

"It's too late Hinata …. She's in America," Naruto said putting the papers back inside the envelope.

"No that can't be!" Hinata shouted. "We have to reunite them or else Kakashi-sensei will keep trying to…"

"I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto said giving her a one armed hug, handing the envelope back with his other hand.

"Hello Anju," an older woman, maybe late 40's with brown hair in a bun and black eyes, wearing a pants suit, said walking into the room.

"Hey Boss," the receptionist, Anju, said sadly.

"What's got you so down?" the Boss asked.

"I wasn't able to help out these kids," Anju said. "They were looking for Aome," she handed her boss the picture, "So they could reunite her with that man in the picture."

"Why?" the boss asked.

"Because that's her father," Naruto said.

"Oh dear," the boss said placing a hand on her forehead. "Now I feel terrible."

"Huh?" the other three said.

"This man, he came looking for his daughter 9 years ago. He kept shouting 'Where is she! Where is she?!' I was scared he might am the children, so I called the police … but when they came and dragged him out I heard him shout 'Where's my daughter!' I always wondered who that man was looking for. Now knowing he was looking for Aome I feel terrible for doing that," the boss said handing back the picture.

"That's why we're here," Hinata said, "We want to find her and reunite them by Christmas."

"But now we can't because she's in America," Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" the boss asked.

"Um … I sort of let them see Aome's papers hehe," Anju said scratching her cheek.

"Anju," the boss said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry. But it was for a good reason, please don't fire me I love this job!" Anju said getting on her knees.

"Oh I'm not mad about that," the boss said.

"Eh?" Anju said looking up.

"I'm mad because the fact that you think Aome's in America means that you haven't filed the papers I told you to file a week ago," the boss said. "Here these," the boss walking behind the desk and picking up a plastic bin filled with manila folders.

"But what does that have to do with Aome," Naruto asked.

"Well every three years or so we like to check up on our kids who have been adopted, in Aome's folder you might find where she's living right now," the boss said.

"Really?" Naruto, Hinata, and Anju said in unison. Anju immediately looked through the folders. "Found it!"

"Anju, you know you can't give out information, especially in front of your boss," the boss said.

"B-but the th-they A-ao," Anju stammered out.

"Unless I turn my back and make a call for say 5 minutes, then there's really nothing I can do," the boss said with a wink. She took out her cell phone and turned around, giving her back to them. Then she dialed a number.

"Here Naruto," Anju said excitedly.

Naruto opened the folder and quickly found what they were looking for. "She's living with her grandmother in Chiyoda, Tokyo … but Chiyoda is pretty big, how will we find her?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun in the papers is there a postal code?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah but wh-" Naruto started but Hinata cut him off.

"Um … 101-0052," Naruto said.

Hinata was silent deep in thought when suddenly, "That's the Kanda-Ogawamachi district in Chiyoda!"

"How do you know?" Anju asked.

"I heard it when I was using the internet," Hinata said.

"Heard?" Anju and the boss asked having finished her 'call'.

"I'm blind and have this special laptop, but that's not important right now," Hinata said not seeing the surprised faces on Anju and her boss.

Naruto handed back the folder, "Thanks for helping us Anju and … um."

"Just call me Boss like this girl does," Boss said patting Anju on the head.

"Ok thank you Boss, Anju, now Kakashi-sensei will finally see his daughter," Hinata said as Naruto lead her out.

"Good luck you two!" Anju and Boss shouted as they walked out.

**Later 8:30 pm--**

"So how do we go to Chiyoda Tokyo?" Naruto asked, "Even if we take a car, it'll be a whole day's drive, and we're still grounded."

"But if my plan works, it'll only take two hours to get to Chiyoda," Hinata said heading upstairs.

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked.

"I have to talk to Tousan and James."

**Friday, December 21 3:00 pm--**

Naruto tensed, he dug his nails into the armrests of his seat. He started breathing rapidly.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Hinata asked sitting next to him.

"Y-ye-ah I-I'm f-f-fi-fine," Naruto stuttered out.

"Maybe taking the Hyuuga jet wasn't a good idea," Hinata said.

"No we'll get there faster this way," Naruto said, getting control of his stuttering, but only to have it replaced by a scared high pitched voice. He closed his eyes to avoid looking out the window.

"It'll be ok Naruto-kun," Hinata said placing her hand on top of his. She felt him relax slightly and smiled.

**Chiyoda Airport 5:00 pm (A/N Ok just so you know there really is no airport in Chiyoda) --**

"Thank you James, you should get going before it snows," Hinata said putting on her black satchel bag over her black trench coat. She wore a lavender scarf, a black jumper dress, with a white off the shoulder blouse and tight white pants underneath with black snow boots.

Meanwhile Naruto was kissing the ground glad to be off the jet. He wore dark blue jeans, a plain orange t-shirt, his motorcycle boots, with a black trench coat and orange scarf.

"Here you go Naruto-san," James said handing him his black satchel bag. "And here is the money for the train tickets for your trip back home, there is extra money in case of emergency," he handed Naruto an envelope.

"Thanks James," Naruto said. James nodded and walked back into the jet. The jet rose into the air as Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye from a safe distance.

Another hour later they stood on a street in the Kanda-Ogawamachi district.

"Where do we start Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Anywhere, I mean even if his district has a population of 875 people how hard will it be to find a 14 year old girl with silver hair?" Naruto said with a smile.

**Café in Kanda-Ogawamachi 7:30 pm--**

"20 girls … 20 girls with silver hair!" Naruto shouted crushing his coffee cup in his hand. They were in a café warming themselves up with coffee. They had spent the last 2 and a half hours looking for Aome, but haven't found her. "Maybe we should stop for today and start again tomorrow. It's getting dark and we don't know the streets very well," Naruto said, "We have enough extra money for a hotel room so-"

"Naruto-kun, doe that girl have silver hair?" Hinata asked pointing out the café's window at a young girl with long silver hair, across the street.

"Maybe she's the only one we've seen – ah um sorry – with wavy hair," Naruto said.

"It's ok, c'mon let's go see," Hinata said grabbing Naruto by the arm, barely letting him drop the money on the table, as she ran out the door.

The two crossed the street, "C'mon Hinata we'll go through here," Naruto said taking Hinata through an alley way around a building so they could get in front of the girl. "We got lucky it wasn't blocked," Naruto said as he and Hinata leaned against the building farther down the street in front of the girl.

"So is it her?" Hinata asked.

"Well it looks like she's got blue eyes, and she looks a lot like the girl in the picture, wait her Hinata, I got an idea to find out if it's Kakashi's daughter or not," Naruto said. He took a beanie out of his satchel and put it on top of his head hiding his blonde hair; he pulled his scarf over his nose to hide his whisker-like scars. Naruto walked toward the girl, who was looking up at the dark sky. He 'accidentally' bumped into her dropping a book.

"Sorry," Naruto said and kept walking.

"Excuse me sir," the girl said picking up the book, "You dropped your-" the girl turned but the guy that bumped into her was gone, "book" she finished saying. Then she read the title on the book. "Icha Icha Paradise, I wonder what it's about." The young girl opened the little book and instantly her face turned red, but she couldn't close the book. She walked forward not taking her eyes off it.

**Meanwhile--**

Hinata felt someone behind her, she turned and didn't recognize the outline, she lifted her fist ready to hit the stranger.

"Relax Hinata," Naruto said grabbing her hand. He pulled off his beanie and pulled down his scarf.

"Oh sorry Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a blush. "S-so what did you do?"

"Well the only way to check if she is Kakashi's daughter is to-"

"Check if she's wearing the black chocker with the silver locket, so was she wearing it?" Hinata asked.

"But why would she be wearing it? Doesn't she hate Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"No I don't believe she does so did you check?" Hinata asked.

"Um … no I didn't check that," Naruto said.

"Then what did you do?" Hinata asked.

"Um…I pretended to drop an Icha Icha Paradise book … I thought only Kakashi's daughter would be interested in it," Naruto said trying to justify his answer when he saw Hinata's angry face.

"Naruto-kun, she's a 14 year old girl, of course she would be interested in the book because all the Icha Icha Paradise books are…" Hinata started saying but whispered the rest in Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Uh oh, I single-handedly messed up a little girl's mind."

"I hear her coming what do we do Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Uh, pretend we're a couple," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's arms and wrapping them around his neck, as he put one hand on her waist and pressed his body into hers, pinning her to the wall of the building.

"Wh-" Hinata started but let out a moan when Naruto started sucking and biting on her neck, having pulled off her scarf with his other hand.

The girl heard moaning and turned to look at an alley way. She saw a couple making out and her face turned even redder. She put the book away in her bag and hurriedly walked away.

"Ok let's go," Naruto said against Hinata's ear. He was blushing slightly, but Hinata was flushed breathing heavily and unable to talk. She had a red mark on her neck really visible against her milky white skin.

"Hinata, you ok?" Naruto asked.

'Ok! How can be ok! You just gave me a hickie Naruto-kun! It felt amazing, but you said we were just friends, well friends don't give other friends hickies!' Hinata screamed in her head.

"C'mon Hinata we have to catch up to the girl," Naruto said lightly tapping her cheek to get her to focus.

'Yeah we have to find Aome,' Hinata thought and muttered out, "Let's go." Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand running to catch up to the girl.

10 minutes of trailing her they stopped, when the girl walked up to a gate leading to what they guessed was her house.

"It's now or never Hinata," Naruto said. Hinata had finally snapped out of her daze and nodded. The two walked out of their hiding place, and walked towards the girl.

"Excuse us," Hinata said as they stood in front of her.

"Yes, can I help you?" the girl asked turning to them.

"Well we were wondering if by any chance is your name Aome?" Naruto asked.

"Yes my name's Aome Hatake, why do you ask?" Aome asked.

"Because we've been looking for you Aome," Hinata said handing her the picture, "Your father really wants to see you."

"My father!" Aome shouted looking at the picture, she crumpled it and threw it back at them, "Why should I care about what he wants he abandoned me!"

"No he didn't, he was looking for you," Naruto said.

"Then tell me, why hasn't he found me," Aome said angrily.

"Because he gave up when you write that you hated him in the letter," Naruto said.

This caught Aome off guard, "What letter?'

"Naruto-kun she didn't write the letter, she doesn't hate her father," Hinata said.

"How do you know?" Aome asked challenging Hinata to give her an answer.

"Because you're still wearing the choker with the locket your father gave you on your 5th birthday," Hinata said. Aome placed a hand over her neck were she was wearing the choker. "Please Aome see your father."

"Why? He doesn't want me, he never did, my mother said so," Aome said, looking at the ground.

"Your mother! She put you up for adoption! She's the one who abandoned you. Kakashi-sensei went looking for you but he gave up because he thought you hated him," Naruto said trying to talk some sense into the stubborn girl. "He's even given up on life he's been trying to commit suicide. That's why Hinata and I came to find you before it's too late."

"I don't care! Let him die!" Aome shouted.

CRACK!

Aome held a hand over her red stinging cheek; she stood looking at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Do you know what I would give to have a chance like yours?" Hinata asked Aome. Naruto stood there shocked that seconds ago Hinata slapped Aome. "I would give anything for a chance to see my mother who's been gone from this world for 8 years. And here you are with a chance to see your father, who loves you and misses you who's killing himself because he thinks you hate him! You get to see him for the first time in nine years, a chance to reunite with your father, who never wanted you out of his life, who had you taken away from him, and all you can say is 'Let him die!' What kind of daughter- No what kind of person are you?" Hinata finished talking, tears were staring to well up in her eyes and her voice was starting to hurt. Aome didn't respond she just ran inside to her house.

"C'mon Hinata let's go … we can catch the train back to Konoha," Naruto said pulling Hinata closer to him. Then she burst into tears as they walked down the street.

Aome leaned against the door; she stood there dazed, not even noticing her cheek still stung.

"Aome is that you?" a voice asked from the kitchen followed by a woman around the age of 49 or 50, with brown hair and blue eyes, walking into the living room wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes it's me … Grandma Ai you should be resting the doctor said you'll-"

"Nonsense dear I'm fine," Ai said waving it off, then she looked at her granddaughter's face, "Now dear what happened to your face?"

"Oh…I ran into some of my father's students," Aome said and started telling her grandma about what happened outside.

"Well Aome honey, serves you right for saying that," Ai said placing some ice on Aome's cheek since it seemed to be swelling up.

"But he abandoned me Grandma Ai … didn't he?" Aome asked unsure of everything now.

"No Aome, he didn't" Ai said.

"What?" Aome asked confused.

"Your father loved you so much, but your mother fell out of love with your father and decided to leave him. She took you with her and left. Then your mother put you up for adoption because she couldn't take care of you and then she ran away to America. I was so disappointed when my daughter did that … Your father looked for you everywhere, from what I know you're the only family he has … Go see him Aome," Ai said pulling back loose strands of hair from Aome's face.

"But Grandma what about you, I can't just leave you," Aome said.

"Don't worry about me Aome, just go catch up to them, tell them you're going," Ai said. Aome smiled and hugged her grandma tightly before running out the door.

She ran down the streets shouting, "Naruto! … Hinata! … Where are you guys!"

After 20 minutes of running she stopped in the middle of Hibiya Park, sweating, tired and her voice getting hoarse. With her final ounce of strength she shouted out, "NARUTOOOOO!! … HINATAAAAA!!" Aome felt the hot tear tracks on her face as she fell to her knees silently screaming, realizing it was too late.

**Ok so hope you enjoyed the chapter and the songs were:  
Don't Tell Me – Avril Lavigne  
Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney  
Timeless – Kelly Clarkson and Justin Guarini  
Illegal – Shakira  
Dance With Me – Drew Seeley ft. Belinda  
Don't Let Go – Bryan Adams ft. Sarah McLachlan  
Well see ya!  
LWF**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry x 1 million times it's been so long since I've updated. I know I promised it'll come sooner but there's so much drama in my life, but not as much drama as in Hinata's life so on with the story!**

_**Naruto singing  
**Hinata singing  
_Naruto and Hinata  
Hiashi singing  
**Mikoto singing  
**_Melody singing_

_Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, and thank you **Baka78** for letting me use your cloud pillow set idea._

**December 23, 5:00 pm**

"Ok we finally convinced Hinata to come downstairs," Sakura said as the girls joined the guys in the living room.

"Good," Naruto said, and then added in a whisper, "No one mention the name Aome."

"Ao-what?" Tobi asked putting a hand to his ear.

"Aome," Naruto whispered a little louder.

"What?" Tobi asked again.

Naruto was getting annoyed and without thinking shouted, "AOME!" Then he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him, he turned just in time to see Hinata's puffy red eyes fill up with tears and see her disappear upstairs. The rest of the Konoha 14 and the Akatsuki glared at Naruto, while Naruto glared at Tobi.

"You idiot," everyone but Tobi shouted.

"Oh c'mon! Why's she so upset about that girl? From what you told us Naruto she sounds like a bitch," Tobi said.

"Remember Tobi," Konan said, "That bitch as you referred to her is Kakashi's daughter."

"But c'mon she's made Hinata cry for 2 straight days," Tobi said.

"I think it's because of their fight," Neji said, "Naruto you said Hinata mentioned her mom, and whenever anyone mentions Aunt Melody Hinata gets upset, even if she doesn't show it sometimes."

"Why?" Naruto asked. Neji shrugged. The room stayed quiet for a while until the girls decided to go to the mall to buy a present for Hinata to give to Kakashi. Meanwhile the guys were to put up the Christmas decorations, the tree and wrap Hanabi's presents.

"This is gonna be so easy," Kankuro said lifting a box of decorations.

**2 hours later**

"It's gonna be easy huh?" Gaara said in monotone.

"Shut up," Kankuro said. He looked around the room, wrapping paper was torn to shreds on the floor, there were shattered ornaments sprinkled around the room; the result of a certain whiskered face idiot trying to juggle, the boys all had bows in their long hair, they had clothes full of glitter, and Tobi was lying on the floor, maybe with a concussion because Deidara accidentally dropped the Christmas tree on his head. The conscious guys heard the girl's loud chattering getting closer to the door, so they grabbed Tobi and ran upstairs.

"I think Kakashi-sensei will like the-" Ino stopped talking, their eyes widened scanning the mess in the living room, and from the top of the stairs the guys heard the screech of the words "YOU IDIOTS!"

The boys stopped in their tracks before they could accidentally run over Hinata. She stood there eyes watery, staring at their outlines, and then she head the screech from downstairs. For the first time in 2 days Hinata smiled and said, "From what I hear I don't wanna know." She walked back inside her room while the guys went to hide from the rest of the girls.

**December 24, 11:54 pm**

There was a Christmas Eve Party at the Hyuuga Mansion. True to their word, the parents came back from their business trips. However Naruto was surprised when Iruka had shown up with Shizune. 'Shizune-nee-chan was gone the last week of school.' Naruto thought. Then Tsunade, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma carrying a baby showed up.

Naruto saw Shizune hug Iruka and heard her say she had to keep Tsunade away from the liquor, 'Are they dating?' Naruto asked himself mentally, confused.

The women were all around Kurenai and Asuma looking at baby Akikaze. The Baby had tufts of dark blue hair like his dad, put when he opened his eyes it revealed crimson eyes like his mother.

"Aww! Kawaii!" the women said gushing over the baby.

Hinata was videotaping the entire party. She had cheered up yesterday from what the guys had done and hadn't cried since.

"Can't we open the presents now Mikoto-kaasan?" Hanabi asked.

"Umm … sure," Mikoto said looking at the grandfather clock, just as it struck midnight, "its 12:00, with a couple seconds so it's officially Christmas day." Mikoto gave Hanabi one of her gifts.

"Here Ino-chan," Kiba said handing her a square purple box with a white bow, "I was your secret Santa."

"Me too," Ino said handing him a small box with brown wrapping paper and a tan bow. With gifts exchanged they opened them.

Ino gave Kiba a black leather wristband with a silver dog head in the center. "Cool the dog looks like Akamaru," Kiba said showing it to the pup.

"Do you like it?" Ino asked.

"Yeah Ino–chan, thanks," Kiba said giving her a hug.

When he let her go she opened her present. She pulled out a simple gold locket with the words 'I love you' engraved on the front. When she opened the locket it had a picture of them two together with the words Kiba I. + Ino Y. "Kiba-kun," Ino said wrapping her arms around is neck giving him a kiss, then whispering in is ear, "I love it, and you."

"Here Kankuro-kun," Hannya said handing him a flat rectangular box wrapped in maroon paper. Kankuro handed her a light blue box. Kankuro opened his present and pulled out a silver heart shaped necklace with the words 'Together' on one half and 'Forever' on the other half.

"Umm," Kankuro said holding the heart gently in his palm.

"You don't like it?" Hannya said hurt evident in her voice.

"No, no it's not that," Kankuro said reassuringly. He placed his unoccupied hand on her cheek, "It's just that I sort of got you the same thing." With a confused look on her face Hannya opened her present and pulled out a gold heart shaped necklace with the words 'Together' on one half and 'Forever' on the other, just like the necklace she gave to Kankuro. She turned the necklace over to look at the back.

"Oh my God," Hannya said looking at their names engraved on the back with a broken + sign in the middle. "I put our names on the back of that necklace too," she said shifting her gaze to the silver heart.

"Amazing," Kankuro said looking at the necklace in his hand, "It's like we could read each other's mind."

"Yeah it is," Hannya said, "Do you know what I'm thinking now?"

"Yeah I do," Kankuro said breaking the silver heart in half; Hannya did the same to the gold heart. They gently slipped the pieces of the silver and gold chains and Kankuro handed Hannya the silver 'Forever' half with his name in the back, he kept the silver half with 'Together' in the front and Hannya's name in the back. She handed Kankuro the gold 'Forever' with his name and kept the gold Together with her name in the back. In the end Kankuro had the silver 'Together' piece that fit perfectly with the gold 'Forever' piece on the silver chain, while Hannya had the gold 'Together' piece with the silver 'Forever' piece on the gold chain. The young couple kissed and cuddled up in the couch.

Gaara pulled Matsuri closer to him, spooning her, and placed his chin on her shoulder. He wordlessly handed her a white box with a red ribbon. She opened it and pulled out a bracelet with a leather band and a thin silver plate in the middle. When the light shined on the bracelet the words engrave on it were seen more clearly.

"Matsuri … No Sabaku?" Matsuri read out loud. "Gaara-kun?" she asked breathlessly.

"Read the rest," he whispered in her ear.

Matsuri moved the bracelet for the words to appear, "I love you so much that I can't sleep because reality is better than my dreams. In my dreams I see you as my wife; I hope one day that becomes a reality." Matsuri finished reading the bracelet, silent tears fell from her eyes as she handed Gaara his present. He opened his present and found two silver dog tags on a silver chain with something engraved in it as well. He looked at them from behind Matsuri, his arms wrapped around her holding up the tags.

Gaara read the first one out loud, "Gaara-kun, I love you so much. You are my strength, my guardian angel." He smiled softly and read the next one, "Because of you I know what love is. We are two souls with a single thought, two hearts that beat as one. Forever yours Matsuri-chan."

Matsuri felt something wet against her cheek, as Gaara pressed his own against hers. He was crying. "Matsuri-chan, thank you."

"No Gaara-kun," Matsuri said slipping on the bracelet and placing her hands over his holding the tags, "Thank you … for everything."

The young couple didn't notice that everyone else in the room was silently listening intently to what they said. Once done everyone smiled and gradually started to bring noise back into the room.

"Here you go," Temari said tossing Shikamaru a large box, hitting him in the head because he was too lazy to dodge. He threw her her gift without much effort. She barely caught it. Temari opened her small box and pulled out a silver chain where at the end hung a silver fan pendant with three peridots, one on the right, one in the middle and the last one on the left. Temari stared at it speechless.

"Thought you might like it," Shikamaru said, "It matches that bracelet you're sometimes wearing." He pointed at her left wrist where a silver charm bracelet hung, the 16 charms were in a pattern; open fan, closed fan, open fan, etc. "And it has your birthstone, peridot."

"Thank you Shikamaru," Temari said placing the necklace around her neck. Shikamaru nodded and opened his present. "I saw you looking at it two weeks ago," she said as he stared wide eyed and opened mouth at the cloud pillow set in his hands. "I know how much you like clouds, so you like it?"

"Yeah, thanks Temari … what's this?" Shikamaru asked taking out a smaller box. He opened it and saw two black spike earrings with green swirls on it. 'At least they're not the ones that enlarge your ears,' Shikamaru thought. "Thanks Temari, but the studs I wear where given to me by Asuma-Sensei and they mean a lot and I don't want to take them out-"

"No problem," Temari said taking out an ear piercing gun, with a bag of cotton swabs and sterilized needles. "I could just make another hole in your ear."

"Are you crazy woman?!" Shikamaru shouted standing up.

"Oh c'mon," Temari said standing up too, "I do it myself all the time, see," Temari lifted her hair off her ear and showed three piercings, "and I'm the one that pierced Hinata's ears."

"She's telling the truth Shikamaru," Hinata said behind the , "She knows what she's doing."

"I don't care there's no way in hell she's gonna put a gun to my ear," once said Shikamaru sprinted out the door but was closely followed by Temari.

"They could have at least taken their coats," Yoshino said.

"Good luck son," Shikaku said with a sigh.

Meanwhile Sasuke was fidgeting with the small red box in his hands.

"Otouto just give her the present already," Itachi said annoyed that his brother had been sitting next to him for the past 10 minutes just staring at Sakura, without blinking. "She's gonna start wondering why you're starring at her, and thinking that you're insane." Sasuke didn't respond so Itachi shoved him in the right direction.

"Aren't you adorable," Itachi heard Hana say, smugly he said "I know I am hon-" only for the smugness to be wiped off when he turned and saw Hana carrying baby Akikaze. "What?" Hana asked seeing Itachi's eyebrows twitch.

"Oh Sasuke, here's your present," Sakura said handing Sasuke a dark blue velvet box.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper and handed her her present in a pink box. Sasuke opened his box and saw the Uchiha crest, a fan with the top part red and the bottom part white.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked looking at the ground. Sasuke pulled out the black chain necklace and wrapped it around his neck, clipping together the clasps. He fixed it on his neck and placed his hand under Sakura's chin lifting her head to gaze at her eyes.

"How does it look?" he asked.

"G-great," Sakura said, she hurriedly shifted her gaze to her present, no matter how much she wanted to keep staring at his eyes. Sasuke let her go and placed his hands in his pockets. Sakura opened the box and pulled out 2 silver hair clips with a ruby gemmed flower at the tip.

"You shouldn't hide your face with your hair," Sasuke said brushing away Sakura's bangs that had grown out longer since the beginning of school and have hidden her forehead. Sakura blushed; she fingered the clips with shaky fingers. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Here I'll put them on for you," he grabbed one clip and swept half of Sakura's bangs to the right and clipped her hair above her ear, keeping the red flower visible against her bubble gum pink hair. He did the same to the other side. "There," he said and started walking away. "By the way Sakura," said girl looked up from the ground, a bright red blush on her face, "You look great." Sakura proceeded to turn completely red from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair.

"Got you!" Temari shouted tackling Shikamaru inside the house. She pinned him down and sat on his chest.

"C'mon Temari, don't do this!" Shikamaru shouted a blush on his face.

"Stop being a cry baby," Temari put a needle in the gun, and put it to Shikamaru's ear. "On the count of three."

"Ok," Shikamaru said just accepting his fate.

"Three!"

"Itai! What happened to one and two?"

"Fine I'll say one and two next time," Temari replaced the needle with a fresh one. "One … Two!"

"Itai! What happened to three?!" Shikamaru shouted sitting up.

"Oh honey can't you make up your mind?" Temari said teasingly. She took out his studs and replaced them with the spikes, placing the studs on the new holes.

"Crazy woman," Shikamaru said wincing from the pain.

"I know something that will make you feel better," Temari said and kissed him on the forehead. "Better?" Shikamaru nodded numbly.

"Good," Temari said a little blush on her face; she got up and went to sit by the tree. Shikamaru clumsily got up and went to sit by Hana, taking Akikaze from her arms, trying to take his mind of that crazy woman.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, this is from Hinata," Temari said throwing him a present.

"But I di-" Hinata started but was silenced by an elbow to the rib courtesy of Ino. Kakashi opened the present and pulled out a green jacket with a red spiral on the back.

"Thank you Hinata," he said trying to sound happy.

"You're welcome Kaka-sensei," Hinata said smiling at the girls' outlines silently thanking them.

"Here's your present Hinata," Kakashi said handing her a small purple box.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said.

"Don't just thank me, thank Naruto too he helped me pick it out," Kakashi said.

"What – no – I mean – yeah but," Naruto stuttered out.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said giving him a hug, since she was sitting right next to him.

"You're welcome Hinata," he said shyly. Hinata pulled out a cold circular object attached to what felt like a smooth soft rope. Whenever she moved the object a small chime was heard.

"Oh how pretty," Hanabi said.

"Is it a bell?" Hinata asked. Kyuubi let go of his new bone and started barking at the bell, the 14 other animals let go of their bones and catnip and started barking and meowing as well.

"Yeah and it's attached to like a short silver chain that's attached to a lavender velvet ribbon, here I'll tie it for you," Hanabi grabbed the ribbon, wrapped it around her sister's neck and tied the two ends into a perfect bow at the nape of her neck. "Aww Aneue you look like a little kitty cat." Hinata raised her eyebrows, shifting her head slightly the bell chimed.

"At least we'll know when she's coming," Sasuke stated. It was silent until Hinata started laughing, everyone laughed as well.

After an hour all the presents were opened except for one.

"Tenten," Neji said walking up to the young lady.

"Hey Neji-kun here's your present, I hope you like it," Tenten said handing him a white box. Neji opened his gift and pulled out a black necklace with a white gold dove with a blue sapphire eye. He put it on and gave Tenten a kiss.

"It's perfect, just like you," he said holding her close. She smiled and kissed him again.

"Now where's my present?" Tenten said playfully.

Neji laughed and said, "I'll give it to you but first I wanna tell you something … Tenten-chan," he placed his hands at the sides of her face making her look up at him, "You know you are the most important person to me in the world. I've loved you since the first day I met you, and every day I thank God and Hinata that I was allowed to. I would die if something ever happened to you … I never want to lose you." He kissed her forehead. By know Tenten was crying and holding a fist full of Neji's shirt in her hands. "So to make sure that never happens," Neji pulled himself away from Tenten and got down on one knee, pulled out a black velvet box and opened it presenting to the crying Tenten a silver ring with two doves meeting in a kiss in the middle. "It's a promise ring," he said, "I want to know that in maybe five to six years, when we're old enough … will you marry me?"

"YES!" Tenten shouted happily pulling Neji to his feet and kissing him passionately. Neji managed to slip the ring in her left ring finger. Everyone in the room exploded into applause, the women were crying tears of joy.

"You think this was a good idea to allow him to propose? They're just sixteen," Yamato said.

"Well how old were you when you proposed to Amai?" Mikoto asked.

"I was 19," Yamato answered.

"And how old were you two when you got married?" Hiashi asked.

"20," Amai answered happily.

"Wow you're 36? I'm so envious," Mikoto asked.

"Actually 35, but why?" Amai asked.

"Because I'm 38?" Mikoto answered.

"Really?" Amai asked astonished, "You don't look a day over 34!"

"Oh thank you!" Mikoto said as she and Amai started laughing.

"Ok ladies," Hiashi said, "Well the point was Yamato, that you were positive that Amai was the woman you wanted to spend the rest of your life with right?"

"Yes of course," Yamato said hugging his wife.

"Well Neji's positive that Tenten is the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with," Mikoto said, "And they're planning on waiting until they're at least 21 to get married, so they'll practically be done with college, and have jobs, so there's nothing to worry about."

Tobi slumped down on the couch next to Naruto and Hinata. He was depressed and made it known by letting out a huge sigh over and over again.

"What is it Tobi?" Naruto asked catching the drift.

"It's just that Christmas wishes come true right?" he asked.

"Yeah sometimes," Naruto said.

"Well my wish didn't come true," Tobi said.

"What was your wish Tobi?" Hinata asked.

"For a beautiful girl to fall completely and absolutely in love with me," Tobi said hands over his heart and sparkles in his eyes. Naruto spat out his drink and started laughing. Hinata elbowing him in the ribs for being mean only made him laugh more. "What's so funny? Tobi's been a good boy he deserves this wish," Tobi said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

In between laughs Naruto said, "Sorry dude … but … t-that was … funny!"

"Whatever, It's not like it's gonna come true," Tobi said dejected.

By 3:00 am everyone was asleep either on the couches, chairs or the floor.

At 7:00 am Tobi woke up hearing a knock on the door. He took Naruto's hand out of his face and when standing up accidentally caused Pein to fall on top of Konan's chest, his face in her breast. He stumbled to the door yawning and rubbing his eyes. He was jolted awake by the smell of his morning breath. Hair messed up and clothes wrinkled he opened the door. His eyes widened, his heart started to beat rapidly, his palms started to sweat, his mouth hung open as he looked at the sight in front of him.

A girl stood there. He looked at her down to up. He saw she wore black boots that reached up to her knees, white tights tucked inside, a gray skirt, and a black wool sweater. When he saw her thin waist with a blue sash wrapped around it he noticed long wavy silver locks. Reaching her neck he saw a black choker with a silver locket that had an A engraved in it. He moved up from her neck to her perfect full lips, her cute nose, her even cuter ears and he noticed straight bangs clung to the sides of her face separated from the rest of her face by a headband. Tobi didn't bother noticing the color because he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. He barely registered the much older, yet pretty, woman with brown hair and blue eyes next to the girl.

"Hello is Hinata Hyuuga here?" the older woman asked. Unable to use his voice Tobi dumbly nodded his head and started walking back into the living room. The woman and girl heard a crash from inside.

"I don't think I can do this Grandma," the girl said.

"Everything will be fine honey," the woman said.

"How do you know?" the young girl asked.

"There are just things that a grandmother knows, like I know spring will come after winter, the sun will set today and rise tomorrow, and I know that your father loves you no matter what." The woman pushed away a loose strand of the girl's hair from her face.

Meanwhile inside Tobi got up rubbing the back of his head.

"Hinata … Hinata! … HINATA!!" Tobi shouted loudly shaking her awake, indirectly shaking Naruto who had his head on top of hers. The two teens slowly woke up slightly annoyed.

"What Tobi?" Naruto asked trying to go back to sleep.

"There's the most beautiful girl in the world outside looking for Hinata."

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Just c'mon," Tobi said pulling Hinata up only for her to woozily fall back.

"Idiot you made her dizzy," Naruto said this time pulling Hinata more slowly up. This time she stayed up and the three walked to the door. Naruto and Hinata were still sleepy but Naruto was jolted awake by the sight of Aome Hatake.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, a bit of venom in his voice.

"Naruto-kun, who is it?" Hinata asked confused by his tone of voice.

"It's Aome," he said. "What are you doing here?" he repeated

"I – I want to see my dad," Aome said softly.

"Dad?" Tobi asked.

"She's Kakashi-sensei's daughter," Hinata said.

"Remember the one you called a bitch," Naruto whispered in Tobi's ear.

"Dammit, don't tell her I said that," Tobi whispered back.

"Why should we take you to see him?" Naruto asked ignoring Tobi.

"Remember you said 'Let him die'," Hinata said sharply.

"I didn't mean to. I said it when I didn't know the whole story. My Grandma Ai," Aome turned to the older woman and back to the teens, "Told me that that my dad didn't want to abandon me, that he didn't leave us, my mother left him and took me, then put me in an orphanage …" Aome stopped talking no longer able to hold back her sobs and tears started falling from her eyes. "I … grew up hating … the wrong person … I just want to tell my dad … I'm sorry!"

"Ok then, we'll take you to see Kakashi."

"What Hinata! Why should we? She doesn't deserve it." Naruto asked angrily.

"I can see-"

Hinata was cut off. "See?! Can see what Hinata?! You're blind!"

"Because I can see she's truly sorry!" Hinata for the first time in her life snapped back at Naruto, successfully shutting him up. She turned back to Aome ignoring Naruto as best as she could, "Since I'm blind I can sort of see this aura around someone, lately it's been getting stronger and I can see when it changes, Aome's is a darker blue and that tells me she's truly depressed about something … so I believe her," Hinata said in an even tone and then held out her hand. "C'mon Aome I'll take you to your dad."

"But I could wait until later when you guys are fully awake and redressed," Aome said grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Why wait, your dad's right in here," Hinata said leading Aome and her grandma inside. Tobi closed the door, turned on the light of the living room, snapped Naruto out of his shock and followed Aome like an excited little puppy. Hinata could feel Aome's nervousness as she lead her to her father who was asleep on an armchair with his Icha Icha Paradise book on his face. Hinata and Aome stood behind the chair. Everyone in the room was slowly waking up, and a howl of pain was heard after Konan's fist connected to Pein's eye. Tobi ran around the room telling everyone who the new visitors were. Naruto stood there arms crossed at his chest. Ai placed a reassuring hand on her granddaughter's shoulders, her eyes where shining with unshed tears, happy that they'll finally be reunited.

"Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said lightly tapping the book having seen the outline, "… Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi started stirring the book falling of his face and he grunted a "What." "The jacket was just half of your present," Kakashi opened his visible eye, a confused look in it, "The rest just arrived," Hinata said as Aome moved to the front of the armchair kneeling in front of Kakashi.

"A – Aome," Kakashi asked in disbelief.

"Dad," Aome said tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aome is it really you?" Kakashi asked as he held his daughter's head in his hands and kneeled down as well, taking his daughter in his arms hugging her tightly.

"I missed you Dad," Aome said, "I'm so sorry for hating you."

"No don't apologize, you had every right to … I'm sorry I didn't try harder to find you," Kakashi said.

"No Grandma Ai told me everything, you did try dad," Aome said still hugging him. Kakashi turned to look at Ai, and bowed his head slightly, silently thanking her. Ai smiled tears falling freely. Father and daughter stood up and faced their audience.

"Everyone, this is my daughter, Aome, and my mother in law Ai-san," Kakashi said to them. Each person walked up and introduced themselves to the newcomers.

Naruto kept standing there, arms crossed, not believing what was happening, that everyone was being nice to Aome. "Naruto-kun," a soft voice said next to him startling him. He looked and Hinata stood there. She seemed to be staring blankly ahead but was really deeply in thought. "There's such a thing as forgive and forget," she said.

"So you want me to forgive everyone that hurt me and just forget about what they did?" Naruto said harshly.

"How did Aome hurt you?" Hinata asked calmly.

"She didn't hurt me directly, but she hurt Kakashi-sensei who's like an uncle to me, he helped take care of me after my dad died," Naruto said.

"But it seems that Kakashi-sensei has forgiven her," Hinata said, "Why can't you?"

"But who's to say he's ever gonna forget?" I sure as hell am not," he responded.

"Then you're like me Naruto-kun."

"Huh?"

"I've forgiven you many times, but I haven't forgotten what you've done?"

"Hinata," Naruto said as she walked away, and then whispering under his breath he said "I'm sorry … one of these days you'll be tired of hearing that."

"I think this is the perfect time to sing that song we've been working on right Mikoto-chan?" Hiashi said.

"Yes, c'mon Hinata," Mikoto said sitting Hinata on the piano bench.

"Come here Naruto," Hiashi said pulling Naruto to the piano. He and Hiashi stood next to it while Mikoto and Hinata sat on the bench.

"The four of us came up with this song and we call it 'Always There'," Mikoto said and she started playing the piano. Naruto started singing happily despite his sadness inside.

**_Always There  
To warm you in the winter  
Always there  
With shelter from the rain  
Always there  
To catch you when you're falling  
Always there to stand you up again  
Family...  
_**  
_By your side  
In seconds if you ask it  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
Near enough  
To listen to your heart song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family  
_  
**_Family_**

Family

What is a family?  
Caring and devoted hearts

**With endless love to share  
****Love that will follow you everywhere**

**_Always there  
To welcome you in winter_  
**_What is a family?_  
Arms out wide  
To welcome you to stay  
_**Right by your side  
**Near enough  
_To listen to you heart song  
Always there to help you on your way  
Family  
_Always there_  
_**Family**  
Family_  
Family

The room erupted in cheers and their celebration from yesterday continued, but Naruto and Hinata didn't talk to one another through out it.

**December 27, 6:05 am**

"Aneue … Aneue … Aneue!" Hinata violently woke up feeling dizzy and the feel of her carpet against her cheek, since Hanabi had shaken her awake and pushed her off the bed.

"Sorry Aneue," Hanabi said helping her up. Before Hinata could even get her footing Hanabi tackled her into a hug shouting "Happy Birthday!" making the sisters fall back onto the bed. While Hinata was tickling Hanabi for payback Hiashi walked in smiling softly.

"Daughters," he said ceasing the tickling and laughter.

"Yes Father?" the girls asked in unison.

"First of all happy 16th birthday Hinata," Hiashi said gathering his eldest daughter in a hug, "Second we have reservations at 'Le Bise' at 8:00 pm, and I know how long it takes for women to get ready especially since your friends are coming over to get ready here, so consider this a warning, and lastly," Hiashi said walking out of the room and back in carrying a middle sized chest that had 'Melody' engraved in Kanji on the brass plate at the top. "Your mother wanted me to give you this when you turned 16 Hinata. She also said to share with Hanabi what's in it," Hiashi placed the chest on Hinata's lap and left. She ran her fingers over it mentally getting a picture of it in her head.

"Can I open it Aneue?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure," Hinata said hurriedly placing the chest in between them on the bed, excited about what they'll discover. Hanabi open the clasp that kept it shut and opened the top of the chest with a creak. "What's in it?" Hinata asked.

"There's a blue box inside," Hanabi said taking it out and opening it. "Oh my God, it's full of Mom's jewelry … it's beautiful." She placed the small box on Hinata's lap and she ran her fingers along the necklaces, rings, bracelets, and earrings. 'Mom, even if you were alive I wouldn't be able to see you wearing this … either way now I can't,' Hinata thought sadly.

"That's weird," Hanabi's voice broke thought Hinata's thoughts.

"What?" Hinata asked closing the box.

"There's a tape recorder along with a bunch of tapes … There's one that says 'For My Daughters' on the front."

"Play it, maybe it's for us," Hinata said.

"No duh Aneue," Hanabi said, "It's not like Mom has any daughters somewhere else." Hinata smiled and Hanabi put the tap in the recorder and pressed play. Instantly their mother's voice filled the room.

"_Hello Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan. It's me, Mom. I can't believe you're already 16 Hinata, and Hanabi you're twelve. You two are growing up so fast … The reason I'm doing this is that just in case s-something happens to me you'll always now I love you girls so much. I-_" the girls heard a baby cry in the background and a little girls voice shouting "_Mommy the baby's awake!_" They then heard the tape stop only for it to resume three seconds later. "_Ok sorry about that girls, but Hanabi-chan you woke up from your nap and Hinata-chan, you started freaking out. But no worries you're both now asleep because of your lullaby, which is the only thing that puts you two to sleep. And now I'm going to sing that lullaby so that you girls never forget it … I know you won't but again just in case,_" the girls could tell by their mom's voice that she was trying to hold back tears. A soft piano melody, the same one that Hinata played on her first day of music class, filled the room.

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is_

_Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying oh to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'_

_'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be_

_Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me_

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me_

"_I love you girls and hope that you grow up to be successful and happy women that have given and gotten everything you've deserved. Bye_ _…_" the tape stopped.

"Hinata," Hanabi said wiping away tears.

"Yeah," Hinata said wiping away her own tears.

"Do you think Mom knew something was going to happen … that she was gonna die?" Hanabi asked.

"No you were a baby when she made this … she passed away when you were four. Nobody can know if something bad is gonna happen, something that ends your life," Hinata said softly.

"But what if she-"

"Hanabi stop it-"

"Maybe she was-"

"Be quiet Hanabi …"

"Why?! You don't know what happened!"

"ENOUGH HANABI!" Hinata shouted angrily.

Hanabi started crying and Hinata realized that she had her hand raised to strike her little sister. Hinata put down her hand and pulled Hanabi into a hug, feeling her jump in fright since she thought she was going to hit her.

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan," Hinata said stroking her sister's hair. "You know I would never hit you … Please forgive me." Hanabi nodded into Hinata's chest, forgiving her. Hinata kissed the top of Hanabi's head and said, "Now go take a shower so that you're hair's dry by the time the girls get here and they can style your hair in a pretty hair do for tonight." Hanabi's smile went unseen as she let go and walked out of the room.

When Hinata heard the door close she laid back down on her bed thinking about that day. 'Why Mom? Why did they take you away from us? Why couldn't you just let them take me … I miss you.'

**6:30 pm**----------------------------------------------------

"C'mon out Hinata," Hana said knocking on the bathroom door.

"Uh, in a minute."

"Do you need help Hinata?" Konan asked.

A knock came from the door. Matsuri answered it.

"No thank you Konan, I'm fine."

"Hi Aome," Matsuri said cheerfully seeing the young girl dressed in a powder blue knee length dress, her long silver hair pulled back in a braid that reached the small of her back.

"Hi M-Matsuri right?" Aome asked a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes," Matsuri said stepping aside to let the girl in.

"I'm sorry that I almost forgot," Aome said playing with the braid behind her back.

"Don't worry, there's a lot of us, you'll get our names in time," Tenten said putting an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Aome that is such a pretty dress," Ino said turning the girl full circle, "Finally someone with some good fashion sense, seriously everyone else in this room is clueless. I have to help them out; you should have seen them before it was like the blind leading the blind."

"What was that Ino?"

"C'mon Hinata you know I'm just kidding," Ino said as the girls turned to the bathroom door. "Oh my gosh Hinata! You look so pretty." Ino gushed running to her and giving her a hug. After being released Hinata fingered the rhinestones under her breast on her midnight blue spaghetti strap ankle length dress with silver heels. Her long hair was pulled in a loose ponytail over he left shoulder her usual bangs framing her face. Her lavender ribbon bell hung at the middle of the space between her throat and breast.

"Thank you Ino," Hinata said. "Hello Aome."

"Hello Hinata, thanks for inviting me and my dad," Aome said shaking the birthday girl's hand.

"No problem, but your grandmother couldn't come?" Hinata asked.

"No, because she's still tired from the plane ride here, jet lagged," Aome said.

"That's too bad well tell her we hope she feels better," Hinata said.

"I will."

"So Aome tell us more about yourself," Sakura said as she helped Temari zip up her dress. All the girls were wearing dresses in different shades of blue, the lightest being Aome's and the darkest being Hinata's.

"Well I'm 14 and since I'm going to start living with my dad her in Konoha I'll be attending Konoha High."

"Cool, you'll be with us," Hannya said curling a strand of Hanabi's hair.

"So have you had any boyfriends?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten why do you care about anyone else's love lives, worry about your own, you're already engaged," Temari said.

"You are?!" Aome asked shocked.

"Well not officially but Neji-kun gave me a promise ring, that in about six years we'll be married," Tenten said staring at her ring.

"Wow," Aome said.

"Hey Aome, a better question is, is it cold outside?" Konan asked.

Aome laughed, "No, only a small breeze now and then but nothing freezing."

"That's good," Hana said.

"Ok girls, I'm done with Hanabi's hair do, and it came out perfect if I do say so myself."

"Aww Hinata, Hanabi looks so pretty, nice job Hannya," Ino said approvingly, looking at Hanabi's pretty up do bun with curled hairs falling around her face.

"Ok everyone decent enough so I can start recording?" Hinata asked getting her from Tenten.

"Yeah," the girls answered.

"Ok then," Hinata turned on the camera and pointed it at herself. "So today December 27, 2007 is my 16th birthday-"

"Hinata a little higher," Sakura said moving the camera angle upward to show both of their faces on the small screen, "You were pointing it at your boobs before."

"Aah!" Hinata shouted turning red, she handed the camera to Sakura and ran back, with trouble, to the bathroom.

Sakura smiled into the camera and said, "Don't worry Hinata, when you see this again you're just gonna laugh about it. So since you ran into the bathroom and I don't think you'll come out until we have to leave for the restaurant I'll finish this up for you. I believe you were gonna say 'I'm very excited about turning 16 and can't wait to spend this special day with my family and friends'… I think that's about it, but if I missed something I'm sorry then … right now the girls are trying to get you out of the bathroom," Sakura pointed the camera to the bathroom door where the girls were trying to break it down or pick the lock. "C'mon girls there are 8 of you! You can do this you're part of Konoha 14 and Akatsuki," Sakura's voice was heard behind the camera. "Hey speaking of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki, I haven't heard a peep out of the boys since we came which was like 4:00 or something, you think that's good or bad?"

The five Konoha 14 girls on camera, Hanabi and the two Akatsuki girls looked at each other and together answered, "Bad." Aome just stood there confused.

**Meanwhile with the guys**-------

"What the hell are we suppose to do with this?" Naruto asked as he, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro were each handed a hair brush.

"It's a brush you're suppose to brush your hair with it," Itachi said finishing brushing his hair and tying it with a black elastic. All the boys wore black shoes, black slacks, black belts, black button up collar shirts, black jackets with black ties.

"I don't think I've ever brushed my hair in my entire life," Kiba said staring at the foreign object in his hands.

"Oh c'mon it's not that bad," Itachi stood behind Naruto and put the brush to his head, "Now watch me work my magic." He started brushing Naruto's thick, now shoulder length spiky hair, but then he stopped. "And for my first trick, I just made the brush disappear."

"What?!" Naruto shouted his hands flying to his head. Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru and Kankuro slowly placed the brushes on the table in the room and walked away.

"This is getting nowhere, let's just go," Neji said walking out the door. The others sighed and followed.

**Once downstairs**----------

"Is the brush really in his hair?" Deidara asked.

"Nah," Itachi said taking the brush out of his pocket, "I just did it to mess with him."

"C'mon ladies hurry up!" Hiashi shouted up the stairs. The parents/guardians were there dressed in formal clothing, slacks, jackets and ties for the men and dresses for the women. Hanabi was the first down the steps.

"Oh Hanabi-chan," Mikoto said in a sing song voice, "We have a surprise for you," she stepped aside to reveal Konohamaru dressed in black slacks, with a matching jacket, shirt and tie, and smiling.

"Kono-kun!" Hanabi shouted and tackled him in a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too Hanabi-chan," he said hugging her back.

"Aw," the females gushed. Then Matsuri came down the steps and Gaara rushed to her, held out his arm, and smiling she placed her hand on it, and Gaara locked it in his, and led her the rest of the way to where everyone else was waiting.

"Way to set the bar Bro," Kankuro said. Hannya came down the stairs and Kankuro did the same thing. Then came Konan and Hana. Itachi went to his girlfriend, but Pein stood back, Konan looked at him then walked away.

"Why didn't you do the same thing" Sasori asked.

"She'd of probably just slapped my hand away," Pein said.

"He's right she already gave him a black eye," Deidara said.

"Not helping Deidara," Sasori said, then to Pein, "Don't assume … it only leads to consequences."

"Konan assumed that day," Pein retorted.

"But she had the right assumption," Sasori said.

"Ok, why is everyone bringing up me and Konan?" Pein whispered harshly, grabbing Sasori by the collar, "It was a long time ago … I'm over it, over her."

"He's right," Deidara said putting an arm around Pein's shoulders, "Besides there's a bunch of fish in the sea to choose from, who says you have to be with one, and there are more prettier girls than Ko-" Deidara stopped talking since Pein let go of Sasori and grabbed Deidara's neck, digging his nails in.

"Say one more word and I crush your skinny little neck."

"Yeah Pein you're over her, and I'm Santa Claus," Sasori said with a smirk while Deidra smiled despite the fact his face was turning blue.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari had come downstairs during the men's dispute and were walked off by Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru respectively. Sakura walked down the steps, and at the bottom was Sasuke, and although he looked calm and collected on the inside he was shaking like a leaf. He did the same things as the other guys, but he and Sakura didn't stop staring into each other's eyes, but they were both able to register the fact that they wore the gifts they gave each other the day before. Aome was coming doe the stairs and Kisame nudged Tobi to get him to move. Tobi got the message and ran to the bottom of the steps and held out his hand. Aome shyly took it a pink blush on her face, which turned red when Tobi gently kissed her hand. Itachi and Kisame held Kakashi back from killing Tobi.

"How dare he do that to my baby girl, she's just 14!" Kakashi shouted.

"Yeah and Tobi's just 16," Itachi said.

"It would have been worse if Deidara got to her first," Kisame said.

"H-hey," Deidara choked out, having heard the conversation.

"Pein let him go," Sasori said. Pein reluctantly did so. "And Deidara stop saying stupid things."

"At least it got him to admit he's still in love with Ko-" Pein calmly grabbed Deidara again. Sasori slapped his forehead, "Idiot."

Naruto stood at the bottom of the steps absentmindedly, when he heard a bell chime. Looking up he felt the air leave his lungs when he saw Hinata. She had her hand on the rail, carefully walking down. Naruto stood up straighter, wishing he really had combed his hair, even if she couldn't see him.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Hey Hinata, happy birthday … and I guess I'm your escort for this evening," he said gently grabbing her hand. She smiled and followed him. He led her to the font of the crowd of 43 people in total, where they started congratulating her on turning 16. After they were done they all grabbed their coats and walked out of the mansion to the 3 awaiting limos that could hold 15 people.

"Hinata are you mad at me?" Naruto asked helping her into the third limo.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you? Did something happen? Cause I _forgot,_" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Ok I get it, I get it," Naruto said taking the hint, "Just like you I guess I can start to forgive _and_ forget."

The two 16 year olds smiled and sat back into their seats while their friends talked nonstop.

**Le Bise Restaurant 8:00 pm**

Everyone stepped out of the limos in front of a beautiful restaurant still full of Christmas decorations. However Itachi noticed something strange from the view inside through the glass windows.

"It seems empty Hiashi-otousan, aside from a couple of waiters," Itachi said.

"Well of course it is, I reserved the entire restaurant for Hinata's birthday," Hiashi said leading them inside. Everyone nodded in understanding and followed.

"Welcome honorable guest," the manager of the restaurant said leading them to the grand decorated table to the side of the dance floor where the band started playing, and near another table full of presents and the huge 4 layer cake. Everyone took their seats. "In front of you are the menus so order anything your heart desires, and happy birthday Mademoiselle," the manager said kissing Hinata's hand.

"Merci Monsieur," _(Thank you Sir)_ Hinata said.

"Oh la la, vous parlez français ?" _(Oh, you speak French?)_ the manger asked impressed.

"Oui, mais seulement un peu," _(Yes, but only a little bit)_ Hinata answered fluently.

"You have an incredibly talented daughter Hyuuga-san," the manager said nodding approvingly, he then took his leave.

"Hinata-chan, where did you learn French?" Hiashi asked amazed.

"Yashamaru-san taught me," Hinata answered.

"So French is that weird language you're always using on the phone?" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, it is Kankuro-kun," Yashamaru said taking a sip of his water.

"Hey Otouto," Itachi said, Sasuke turned to his brother, "Do you have a feeling we forgot something?"

"Yeah, but I usually ignore it and it goes away, besides if it was important we would of remembered it," Sasuke said.

"Guess your right … but I have a feeling it had something to do with food," Itachi said thoughtfully.

**Hyuuga Mansion 8:15 pm**

"Grrr."

"Shut up Kyuubi," Akamaru said to the fox as they along with the rest of the Inuzuka dogs, the 8 Hatake dogs, and one cat laid on the kitchen floor staring at their empty food bowls.

"I can't help it I'm starving," Kyuubi whined rolling over, his stomach facing the ceiling

"So is everyone else," Ichi said. Simultaneously everyone's stomach growled.

"What happened to the bones we got yesterday?" Gin asked.

"Bull ate them all," Kokoro said in monotone. Bull nudged Kokoro meaning he was sorry.

"He even ate my catnip," Tora said crying.

"We're pathetic," Kuromaru said standing up and walking to the front of the group. "We are dogs … except you two," he pointed his head at Kyuubi and Tora who glared at him, "We are descendants of wolves-"

"And tigers!"

"We were born to be hunters, it's in our blood, its natural instinct, so we are going to get up walk out that door and hunt for our meat!"

"Yeah," the animals shouted getting up.

"That's more like it … now who knows where our humans went?" Kuromaru asked. Crickets chirped.

"Uh, I thought we were gonna look for our own food," Pakkun said.

"Yeah, but if we find our humans then we'll find food," Kuromaru said. They nodded in agreement, so Pakkun got on top f Bull's head and turned the lock opening the kitchen door. The animals ran out, but made sure they closed the door, and ran onto the main road, searching for their human's scent.

**Le Base Restaurant 8:45 pm**

The party goers were dancing on the wide dance floor while they waited for their food to be ready. Some couples were dancing to a fast paced tune, laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Tobi boy, ask Aome to dance," Deidara said.

"Why should I?" Tobi asked.

"Cause she's a babe and it's about time you got a girlfriend," Deidara said.

"Why her though?" Tobi asked not wanting his friend to know he was head over heels for Aome.

"Because you have no chance with the Konoha girls we know, or the ones at school, so the innocent knew one is your last chance, and stop pretending yesterday you were like a love sick pup," Deidara said pushing him forward. "Piece of advice though act aloof, it'll make her want you more." Tobi walked up to Kakashi who was dancing with his daughter, and said, "Kakashi-sensei, may I dance with Aome-san?"

Kakashi looked at him trying to intimidate him, but Tobi stood his ground. "Ok then, but hurt her and I hurt you." Tobi gulped and nodded nervously.

"Hello Aome-san," Tobi said.

"Hi Tobi-san," Aome said placing her hands on his shoulders. He placed his on her waist.

"You look pretty," Tobi said causing her to blush.

"Thank you," they danced in silence for a while until Aome said, "Um Tobi-san, you remember how you k-kissed my hand at the mansion, why did you do that?"

'Act aloof, aloof,' Tobi thought and said, "Well I kiss all the girl's hands it doesn't mean anything special, so don't get your hopes up." Aome stopped dancing and took her hands away from Tobi's shoulders.

"I have to go now," she said in monotone and walked away. Tobi stood there confused for a while but walked back to where Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Kisame where standing.

"Something wrong Tobi?" Kisame asked taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, Aome just stopped dancing with me, and I took your advice Deidara-"

"Now there's your problem, you took advice from a guy that hasn't had a single steady relationship since the second grade, and that one only lasted three days," Kisame said.

"Hey it was good advice!" Deidara shouted.

"What was it?" Sasori asked.

"To act aloof," Tobi said.

"That just makes you look like a jerk Tobi," Pein said, "Don't be aloof, just be yourself."

"I wish I wouldn't have listened to you Deidara," Tobi said glaring at him, "You think she hates me?"

"Yep."

"No doubt."

"Sorry dude."

"She probably never wants to see you again."

"Thanks guys, thanks."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the manager said walking in from the swinging double doors that led to the kitchen. "Dinner is served." Waiters with rolling carts walked into the dining room, their carts full of silver plates and on top of those plates food.

Everyone sat down and had their orders placed in front of them. "Bon apatite," the manager said happily. Suddenly a crash was heard in the kitchen. Pots and silverware where heard falling to the ground, along with shouts by the workers and … barks?

"OUT!" the head chef shouted running into the dining room chasing 15 furry beasts. The beast stopped running once they caught sight of all the food on the table. Stomachs growled and they all climbed onto the table and pounced on the food, and the biggest one attacked the birthday cake. Food was flying everywhere.

"Akamaru!" Kiba shouted.

"Kuromaru!" Tsume shouted.

"Ichi!" Hana shouted.

"Ni! San!" Soukon shouted.

"Tora! Pakkun! Bull! Kioko!" Naruto shouted.

"Gin! Kokoro! Chiko! Leiko!" Kakashi shouted.

"Taka!" Aome shouted.

"KYUUBI! STOP!" Hinata shouted. The animals stopped but didn't drop the food from their mouths. Everyone was silent not knowing exactly how the birthday girl was going to react to having her party destroyed. Hinata's mouth twitched and everyone held their breath, but instead of shouting she started laughing. "Kyuubi come here," she said holding out her arms. Kyuubi jumped in them a chicken thigh in his mouth, "You're really hungry aren't you? All of you are," the animals barked and meowed in agreement, "I wonder why." Hinata said until her eyes landed on Sasuke and Itachi's outlines. "Sasuke-nii-san, Aniki, did you two feed them … or did you forget?"

"Sorry Hinata-nee-chan," the Uchiha brothers said.

"I told you you forgot something otouto," Itachi said, Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm very sorry Monsieur, about all this mess, but the Hyuugas will pay for the damages, and I think it would be best if we just left now," Hinata said.

"As you wish Mademoiselle," the manager said, "But why don't I give you some doggy bags for your furry friends."

"Ce serait magnifique, merci beaucoup," _(That would be magnificent, thank you very much)_ Hinata said.

"Vous êtes bienvenu," _(You're welcome)_ the manager said smiling.

"Well done, you handled that very well Hinata," Hiashi said giving his daughter a hug, putting more food on her dress.

"This wasn't a test to see how I handle bad situations, right Father?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"If it was I would have worn a raincoat," Hiashi said wiping sauce of his face. After 10 minutes everyone was outside, choosing to walk instead of ruining the leather interior of the limos. The animals were walking behind them each carrying their doggy bags.

"At least it's not cold," Yuri said hugging her husband.

"And it's a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky, and the stars are shining brightly," Naruto said.

"I could just imagine it," Hinata said smiling. Suddenly 43 stomachs growled.

"Yeah, we never got to eat," Temari said holding her stomach.

"Well, it's already around 10:00 most of the restaurants are closed," Iruka said.

"If we get back to the Hyuuga mansion, I'm sure the women could cook us up something," Shikaku said, only to be hit on the head by Yoshino, and glared at by every female there.

"Why don't we go to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar?" Naruto asked, "I'm sure the old man will keep it open for us."

"Ok, then let's go," Mikoto said. Everyone hurriedly walked towards the ramen bar.

After three blocks they all came to the corner at small restaurant that had the smell of warm broth coming out the open door.

"Hey Teuchi-san!" Naruto shouted walking in.

"Ah, Naruto-kun!" Teuchi said walking in from the kitchen. He was surprise by the huge number of people and the animals inside his restaurant. "Hyuuga-sama? Yamanaka-sama? No Sabaku-sama? Inuzuka-san? Haruno-san? Kakyoku-san? Kitai-san? Nara-san?" he asked surprised 8 of the most influential families, and some the richest, in Konoha where in his small restuarant.

"Hello, Teuchi-san," Hiashi said, shaking the man's hand, "We know it's late but would you mind making us some of your ramen? We are famished since our stay at the restaurant ended in disaster and we were unable to eat a bite."

"No problem, Hiashi-sama, please everyone take a seat," Teuchi said walking back behind the counter. "Ayame! Come take some orders!"

"Yes Father!" came a shout form the back room and out appeared a young 20 year old girl, with long brown hair her bangs hanging to the sides of her face, the rest of her hair held back by a white bandana, and warm brown eyes. She was wearing the standard uniform, a white shirt, with a name tag, and dark blue capris, with white shoes, and a white apron.

"Wow," Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

"What?" Kisame said turning, and seeing the girl. "Oh."

"What do you mean oh? She's hot!" Deidara said.

"For once I agree with this idiot," Sasori said. Ayame went around hurriedly writing down everyone's orders, but took her time at the three men's table.

"What will it be," she said cheerfully, a slight blush on her face from seeing three very handsome young men.

"How about the seafood ramen Kisame?" Deidara said elbowing Kisame jokingly only to receive a glare.

"I'll have the chicken ramen," Kisame said.

"Pork ramen please," Sasori said.

"I'll have the shrimp ramen beautiful," Deidara said with a wink. Ayame blushed and finished writing. She smiled at them and walked back to the counter, where the Konoha 14 were sitting.

"Hey Naruto, who are those guys there?" she said pointing to the table she just came from.

"Oh the blonde guy is Deidara, red haired one is Sasori and the one with blue hair is Kisame," Naruto said and got a sly smile on his face. "Why you like one of them?"

"No, I don't," Ayame said handing her dad the orders, a blush on her face.

"Aww, Ayame you have a crush on one of them, tell us who," Sakura said.

"I don't' know I think they're all cute," Ayame said.

"But you gotta like one of them better than the others," Ino said.

"I don't know, I think they have to do something for me to choose, does that make me a bad person," Ayame asked sadly.

"No, Ayame," Temari said, "You should only stay with a guy if he's willing to fight for you."

"Really?" Ayame asked.

"Yep, if those guys like you too, then expect them to come in the next couple of weeks, trying to impress you," Hinata said.

"Order up," Teuchi said placing ramen bowls in front of the fourteen teens.

"Whoa, Hannya don't you think that's too much hot sauce?" Tenten asked the girl sitting next to her as she dumped what seemed like half of the bottle of hot sauce in her ramen turning the broth a deep red.

"No," Hannya said picking up her chopsticks, "Itadakimasu."

"Don't worry about her, she's got a freakishly high tolerance for spicy foods," Kankuro said, while Matsuri nodded. Their friends smiled and broke their chopsticks in unison saying "Itadakimasu."

"Hey Naruto-kun," Teuchi said, "When can you start working here?"

"How bout on the 5th of January?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Teuchi said disappearing into the kitchen.

"You're gonna be working here Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I need a job to pay off my bike, so what better place to work than my favorite ramen restaurant," Naruto said slurping up his ramen. Once everyone was finished eating, some ate two servings, but Sakura, Tenten, Hannya, Matsuri, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba were surprised that their moms ate five servings, Kakashi had an announcement.

"Hinata," he said, "I want to thank you for everything you've given me, and you've made my year by bringing back my daughter Aome. I can never thank you enough, but I hope your birthday present at least thanks you for maybe a fourth of it, here Naruto read it for her, since it's also for Fox Five." He took out an official looking envelope from his jacket and handed it to Naruto. Naruto carefully tore it open.

"What does it say Naruto?" Kiba asked as he, Neji, and Shikamaru crowded around him and Hinata.

"It's from Gama Records!" Naruto shouted reading the heading.

"No way! The greatest Recording Label in Japan!" Neji asked.

"Yeah … and we have a meeting with the president of Gama Records on January 3rd!" Naruto shouted having finished reading the letter.

"You mean we can be signed to the greatest label of all time!" Shikamaru surprisingly shouted.

"Yes!" Hinata shouted. Everyone stated cheering and Fox Five hugged Kakashi, saying thank you thank you over and over.

"No, thank you kids, you all make life interesting," Kakashi said.

"But how did you get us a meeting with the President of Gama Records?" Hinata asked.

"I know him, he owed me," Kakashi said.

"Hey who is the pres?" Kiba asked, "No one knows his name, or even how he looks like."

"You'll just have to wait and see," Kakashi said with a wink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Finally! And I did not make my deadline of December 20, 2008, the one year anniversary of my story. Seriously 1 year! Oh and by the way if you want to find out who the president of Gama records is find out what Gama means. It is not only my last name, seriously it is, but it means something in Japanese so find that out find the connection and you find who it is.  
Well please read and review.**

**The songs used were  
Always There – Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Soundtrack  
You're Gonna Be – Reba McEntire (Love this song)**

**See ya!  
LWF**


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise surprise! A new chapter just 8 days later! Yeah right now I have no life, but that's good for my story. So I wanna say congrats to those who have figured out who the Gama records president is, and for those of you who don't know I'll just leave it as a surprise. By the way I made some minor adjustments to the last two chapters, just some minor mistakes I made that sort of contradict in the story, but it's no big deal really. Also I could not fix the lyrics in ch.14 about who was singing what so sorry about that, a little too late I'm guessing ... So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my characters Aome and Hannya.**

**December 31 2007, 8:00pm No Sabaku Mansion**

"Ok Naruto, there's a party around you, and you're just sitting there staring at a piece of paper."

No answer.

"Dude, this is such an insult to me, Gaara, and Kankuro. We decorated our _entire_ mansion for this New Year's Eve party, so give me that."

"Temari give it back!" Naruto whined like a little kid having his favorite toy taken away from him.

"Go have fun now," Temari said, then added with a wink, "Hinata was looking for you." Naruto got up of the couch and sprinted off … then came back.

"Um … where exactly is she?"

"Upstairs," Temari answered and walked out the back door, while Naruto ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Hey Hinata, Temari said you were looking for me," Naruto said running onto the second floor terrace. Hinata turned to him with her camera.

"Naruto-kun, you remember how a couple months ago you promised you'll help me bring two people together?"

"Yes," he said leaning on the terrace, "Who's cupid's arrow suppose to hit now?"

"Them," Hinata pointed to the view below the terrace. There lying on the grass in the vast backyard, a safe distance apart on cloud pillows were Temari and Shikamaru. They laughed as they watched Yashamaru and Shikaku trying to set up the fireworks, since they decided on not hiring a professional to install the dangerous objects.

"Watch out! Watch out!" A double payload rocket accidentally exploded next to Yashamaru, covering his face and hair with ash. Shikaku apologized since he had gotten to close with his cigarette.

"Shikaku be careful you're gonna hurt one of the children!" Yoshino shouted from her seat on a picnic table with the other mothers, and some of the dads.

"So Shikamaru and Temari huh?" Naruto said in a low voice. "Hinata," she turned to him, allowing his face to appear on the small camera screen, "You're-"

"We, Naruto-kun."

"Ok … we are playing matchmaker with our friends, our best friends … what if in the end it doesn't wor-"

Hinata gently placed a hand over his lips silencing him but sending shivers down his spine, "Don't jinx it," she whispered, "I've thought of that many times Naruto-kun but … what's love without risks?"

Naruto smiled into the camera, "I hope you're right Hinata."

"Hey Hina!" Sakura greeted walking onto the terrace with Sasuke, "We're here to help."

"You told them what we're doing!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes I told them we needed help getting Shikamaru and Temari together, I tried to recruit everyone else, but they were too busy," Hinata said.

"What's the big deal Naruto?" Sakura asked, "You need our help you know how stubborn Temari can be."

"And how lazy Shikamaru is," Sasuke added.

"So the plan is to get those two up here before the clock strikes midnight," Hinata said turning off her .

"Why midnight?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's tradition to give someone a kiss when the year ends and a new one begins, so if Shikamaru and Temari are alone then she'll have to kiss him," Hinata explained.

"But how can you be so sure that she'll kiss him?" Naruto asked.

"Because to Temari it's a really important tradition, her mom had done it every New Years," Hinata said and added, "Like two years ago during New Years it was just me and her and she kissed me when the clock struck midnight."

"Where?" Sasuke and Naruto asked interested.

"On the cheek," Hinata answered.

"Oh."

"You pervs … c'mon Hinata let's get to work, we handle Temari you two handle Shikamaru," Sakura said and grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away.

"So Sasuke, you got any idea how to get Shika up here in two and a half hours?" Naruto asked resuming his view below the terrace.

Sasuke joined him in leaning against it and looking down. "I think I have an idea," he said smirking.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"You see what I see?' Sasuke asked pointing at Shikamaru who was now asleep snuggling deep into is cloud pillow.

"Aaaah," Naruto said nodding.

"Ahaaa," Sasuke said nodding as well.

"I have no idea why we're nodding," Naruto said.

"Idiot," Sasuke said sacking him upside the head and started walking away.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted grabbing his head and running to catch up.

**11:50 pm**

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted waking the lazy boy up.

"What!" Shikamaru shouted back angry at being awaken, and probably made deaf.

"We need to borrow this," Sasuke said taking the pillow, making Shikamaru hit his head on the grassy ground. "C'mon Naruto!"

"See ya!"

"What a fucken drag! You guys are dead! Give it back!" Shikamaru shouted running after the two.

Sasuke and Naruto ran inside the mansion and up the flight of stairs, but were closely followed by Shikamaru.

"Who knew he was this fast?!" Sasuke shouted surprised.

"Well duh! We pissed him off!" Naruto shouted back breathing heavily. The two boys ran down the hall of the second floor to the terrace. Shikamaru followed up the stairs, bent on killing the two.

"Now what Sasuke!" Naruto shouted from behind Sasuke as they ran onto the terrace. Sasuke abruptly stopped, but Naruto couldn't and accidentally bumped into him making them both fall over the terrace railing. Luckily he grabbed onto the thin pillars of the terrace, holding on, while Sasuke held onto his legs.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sasuke shouted.

"My bad!" Naruto shouted back, getting a better grip.

"Now how do we get down!?" Sasuke shouted looking down at the ground that was more than 20 feet down. To get a better grip he let go of the cloud pillow, he held on tighter to Naruto's legs. Then for some reason he started slipping until he was hanging onto Naruto's ankles.

"Um, Sasuke did it suddenly get colder?" Naruto asked.

"No why would – oh God my eyes! They burn!" Sasuke shouted after having looked up.

"What is it?"

"You lost your pants idiot!"

"Am I still wearing underwear?!"

"Yeah!"

"Cool! … Ow!" Naruto shouted since Sasuke had reached up and punched him on his right leg. "You know I could easily shake you off jerk!"

"Shut up and let me think!" Sasuke looked below him and saw Itachi a couple feet away on the ground. "ANIKI!" Itachi turned, his eyes widened and he dropped the drink he had in his hand.

"Sasuke what are you doing?!" Itachi shouted walking to stand under them, looking up.

"Long story! But I blame Hinata and this doofus!" Sasuke shouted to his brother.

"I swear I'm gonna kick you off bastard! It'll be easier to hang on," Naruto threatened.

"Itachi go inside to Gaara's gym and get the trampoline! Then bring it out and put it under us so we can jump onto it," Sasuke shouted, Itachi nodded and ran inside. "Hurry!"

"Hey Sasuke be quiet I hear Shikamaru coming," Naruto said from above.

"Where did those jerks go?" Shikamaru asked himself walking onto the terrace; he leaned against it, surprisingly not noticing the two boys hanging on for dear life. Then he noticed a cute calico cat walk onto the terrace and jump on the rail. She was then followed by a panicked shout.

"Rose! Where are you!" Temari shouted and ran onto the terrace, where she saw Shikamaru petting Rose. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Rose, I was so worried." Temari grabbed the calico gently, and placed her on the floor, where Rose suddenly got interested by something below.

"Bad kitty, bad kitty," Naruto whispered angrily as Rose clawed at his hands. "Dammit Tora, why does your mom hate me."

"What are you doing up here Shikamaru?" Temari asked, still standing at the center of the terrace, hands behind her back.

"I was chasing after Sasuke and Naruto, they took one of my pillows, and yeah, but then suddenly they disappeared, I guess they ran upstairs or something," Shikamaru answered rubbing the back of his head; he turned his head to the sky. "Wow, even in a city like this, you can still see the stars."

"Yeah, we're lucky," Temari said looking up.

"Sasuke! I got the trampoline!"

"Did you say something?" Temari asked looking at Shikamaru who shook his head no.

"Shh!" Sasuke whispered loudly. Itachi, with the help of Gaara and Kankuro, arranged the trampoline 2 feet away from the terrace. Sasuke swung himself off of Naruto's ankles and landed dead center onto the trampoline; he jumped back up pretty high and landed with a safe thud on the ground.

"Stupid cat!" Naruto said as he was letting go and landed less gracefully onto the trampoline, since his pants were at his ankles. "Why does Rose hate me?" he asked once lying on the ground.

"She doesn't hate you," Kankuro said helping him up, "She just really doesn't like you."

"What were you two doing up there?" Gaara asked.

"We were trying to get Temari and Shikamaru alone on the terrace," Sasuke said.

"What!" Kankuro shouted, he looked at his watch, "11:59."

"We got a minute let's go," Gaara said and the two brothers sprinted into the house.

"Um, Sasuke," Naruto said, he turned to him, "You really should not tell two brothers that we were trying to hook up their only sister with a guy."

Sasuke smacked himself on the forehead realizing what he had done.

"And you call me an idiot." He then smacked Naruto on the head.

"10! … 9! …" Temari got closer to Shikamaru. He turned his head towards her.

"8! … 7! …" She looked up at him, staring into his black caring eyes. He couldn't stop looking at her beautiful green blue orbs.

"6! … 5! …" Their faces got closer, able to feel each other's breath, then, "Get away from our sister!"

"4! … 3! …" Gaara and Kankuro tackled Shikamaru over the terrace railing. The three fell, somersaulting through the air, landing on their butts onto the trampoline, and painfully landing on the ground. Temari leaned forward, looking at the view below her.

"2!..." Her brothers were on the ground, their girlfriends rushing to their side. Shikamaru was lying on the ground as well looking up at her. She smiled, he smiled back.

"1! Happy New Year!" Everyone else shouted as the fireworks went off, changing the night sky with vibrant neon colors and designs.

"Happy New Year Shikamaru!" Temari shouted waving. She grabbed Rose and gave the cat a kiss on top of her head, then walked off the terrace.

"Happy New Year Temari," Shikamaru whispered.

"Hey Shikamaru," Sasuke said as he and Naruto helped him up, "I'm sorry, it's my fault Gaara and Kankuro tackled you, it probably ruined your New Years huh?"

"Nah … actually it wasn't that bad," Shikamaru said wiping off some dirt.

"Ok then cool," Naruto said. He and Sasuke turned to walk away.

"Not so fast," Shikamaru said turning them around and grabbing them by the collar, one in each hand, he was glaring at them, "Now, where's my cloud pillow?"

**------------------**

"I wonder what those kids are up to," Tsume said looking at the teens running around, shouting.

"There's never a dull moment with them," Soukon said, putting an arm around his wife.

"Is that a trampoline?" Ringo asked.

"Ah, we don't wanna know," the parents/ guardians said in unison.

"They're good kids, we shouldn't worry," Shikaku said drinking a bottle of sake.

"Yeah good kids that after this are still grounded," Yuri reminded them.

"Yes," they all agreed.

"But you will allow them to go to Gama records right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, but I'm sending Itachi to supervise, since neither Mikoto-chan nor I can go," Hiashi said.

"Who is this mysterious president Kakashi?" Iruka asked.

"I can't say, but I believe some of you know him," Kakashi said taking a drink of sake, "and I believe Naruto might hate me for it."

"Why do you say that?" Kosui asked.

"Because this person will be a blast from his past," Kakashi answered, putting down his sake cup.

**-----------------**

"Happy New Years, Naruto-kun," Hinata said walking over to him and Sasuke, along with Sakura.

"You too, Happy New Years Hinata," Naruto responded painfully sitting up. Sasuke stayed laying down. "Sorry we – actually this time it wasn't my fault it was Sasuke's."

"I'm sorry Hinata, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"It's ok, there's gonna be other times, no harm done," Hinata said.

"More like not much harm done," Sakura said giggling.

"Haha very funny," Sasuke said sarcastically but with a smile.

"Here's some grapes, make a wish," Sakura said handing them to Sasuke and Naruto.

"All I wish for is for a better year, the last one was complicated," Sasuke said plopping a grape in his mouth.

"I agree, but we're the Konoha 14, it seems that drama follows us everywhere," Sakura said.

"Hey guys," Ino said as she and the rest of the Konoha 14 joined them.

"What are you guys doing?" Kiba asked.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke are making grape wishes," Hinata said.

"Yeah Sasuke said he wishes for a better less dramatic and complicated year," Naruto said.

"Why'd you say it out loud Sasuke, now it won't come true," Tenten said.

"Well maybe not for me but if Naruto wishes for it and doesn't say it then it might come true," Sasuke said handing Naruto the last grape.

Naruto held the small purple sphere in his hand; he looked around at the faces of his friends. He saw that their facial expressions where all smiles, like it was just stupid to wish on a grape, but in their eyes he could see they were hoping it could somehow come true. He knew they wanted to just have a year where problems weren't around, or complications weren't huge, like finding out your friend was abused for years, or that your teacher tried to commit suicide, or that your enemies are hell bent on killing you to get what they want, or that the love of your life was hurt trying to protect you. His gaze finally fell on Hinata … or that you keep causing pain to that one person in your life that you know means more to you than what you bother to admit. As he looked at Hinata, he made a wish on the grape, and then placed it in his mouth. He bit it, feeling the sweet juice spread around his mouth and then swallowed.

"What'd you wish for?" Hinata asked.

"If I say what it was, it won't come true," Naruto said.

"But we already have an idea of what it is right?" Temari asked jokingly, everyone laughed.

"Yeah … yeah you guys do," Naruto said. 'Great … I just started this new year with a lie,' he thought feeling a strange bitter taste left behind in his mouth by that one single grape.

**January 3, 2008 1:05 pm**

"Thanks a lot Itachi – nee – san, we're late," Neji said as he stepped out of the limo, parked in front of a tall sky scraper building with the words Gama Records on top of the revolving door entrance. He was dressed in a tight white t-shirt with a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and black combat boots.

"Not my fault, Naruto wanted to stop by Ichiraku Ramen," Itachi said getting out. He was dressed in a black suit, minus the tie, with a red collar shirt. Shikamaru and Kiba got out too. Shikamaru wore a short sleeved black shirt over a long sleeved black mesh shirt with a green vest, black jeans and green Nike tennis shoes. Kiba wore a grey sleeveless shirt with a black wolf face at the center showing of his muscles, despite the cold weather, blue jeans, black tennis shoes and the wristband Ino gave him.

"Hey, I had to pick up my uniform," Naruto said helping Hinata out of the limo, he held her hand. He wore his blue and back motorcycle boots, with black jeans, a new black trench coat with orange flames at the bottom, courtesy of the gift cards Hannya and Matsuri gave him for his birthday, his blue gloves with the orange plates, a blue turtle neck, and clearly visible were his two necklaces from Tsunade and Hinata, along with the skeleton key. Hinata wore black combat boots with purple laces that reached half her calf, tight white leggings tucked inside the boots, a purple and black plaid skirt, a belted short sleeve lavender trench coat and a white turtle neck with her ribbon necklace tied around the outside of the turtle neck. Suddenly a bunch of people with cameras appeared and started taking pictures.

"What the?" Naruto said, as he held on tighter to Hinata, pulling her closer.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I have no idea," Kiba said covering his eyes from the flashing lights.

"Hey back away why are you people here," Itachi said spreading his arms out trying to push the people back.

"Better question is why are you?" one of the people taking pictures said.

"Who are you?" another one asked.

"That's none of your business so now leave us alone," Itachi said then turned to Naruto, "Get inside." The Fox Five members hurried inside, and Itachi ran after them. Luckily the building security stopped them from getting any closer. During the entire commotion three little things snuck inside, having followed the teens from home.

"Damn paparazzi, now we're even more late," Itachi said, "When you're famous you're gonna have to deal with them a lot." Itachi gave the front desk secretary their invitation. She gave them the go ahead, and they hurried into an elevator, hitting the number 47.

"Wow this is gonna be a long ride," Kiba said as they all leaned against the back of the elevator.

**------------------------**

"They're late," a young man said sitting on a rotating chair in front of a desk. A gold name plate with just the word PRESIDENT engraved on it.

"Don't worry they'll be here," an older man said.

"I hate it when people are late," the young man said.

"Excuse me President-san," came a voice over the intercom, "Your 1:00 meeting is here, they're on their way up.

"Ok thank you," the young man said. "Not much 1:00 anymore is it?"

"Give them a chance, Kakashi thinks very highly of them, and we should see what they got," the older man said.

"We? Who's the president here?" the young man asked.

"Don't get too cocky," the old man warned.

"Why? What will you do to me _Dad_?" the young man asked.

"You'll see _son_, now I better get going your meeting is about to start," the old man said and walked out the door, only to walk into the office next door.

**-----------------------**

"You guys nervous?" Naruto asked.

"The fact that you're asking isn't making it any better," Shikamaru said.

"Sorry it's just this is such a big deal," Naruto said causing Hinata to tremble even more since he still held her hand. She squeezed his hand gently.

"Don't worry, we'll be ok Naruto-kun," she said.

"We're here," Itachi announced as the elevator stopped and they got out. There they stood in front of see through glass doors, with the word President written in black bold letters at the center. From their view the guys could see two couches one at the center the other a the side, potted plants at each corner, the right wall covered in awards and gold records and a stereo system at the far end, the left side of the wall had a huge mirror, and then closer to the back wall in front of huge clear windows that gave view to the other buildings and the skyline of Konoha, as a black ebony desk was in the center with a black leather chair.

"Let's do this," Naruto said and they walked in.

The chair rotated and there sitting in it was a young man, around 24 or 25, with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He was very handsome, resembling Sasuke a lot, and dressed in a black tailored suit minus the tie, like Itachi. "Welcome to Gama Records Fox Five," He said standing up. Fox Five and Itachi walked closer to him and shook hands. When he got to Hinata he heard the bell chime, and grabbed her hand, kissing it, "Aren't you a pretty kitty."

"T-thank you … I think," Hinata said getting a blush on her cheeks. He placed a hand on Hinata's check, leaning closer staring into her eyes.

"You have some unique eyes kitty-chan," he said truly interested.

"Yes she's a Hyuuga all of us have eyes like hers," Neji said stepping a little closer, sending a warning to the young man to back away from his cousin/sister.

The young man looked at Neji, "No, you're eyes are boring, they're dull gray … but hers they're really light lavender." He got close enough that it seemed like he was going to kiss her. Having had enough Naruto pulled Hinata away.

"Well I guess it's because she's blind."

"You're blind kitty-chan?" he asked surprised.

"Yes," Hinata answered, "Um … we never got your name sir, my name is Hyuuga Hinata."

From the second darkened room the older man was looking through a two way mirror. "_Interesting the heiress of Hyuuga Industries. And why is she blind?"_

"My name's Inuzuka Kiba."

"_An Inuzuka, I wonder how Tsume and Soukon are doing."_

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"_Nara, that reminds me I need some of their special deer antler medicine, my stomach is not as strong as it used to be."_

"I'm Hyuuga Neji."

"_Another Hyuuga, I did not know Kakashi had such famous students."_

"Good afternoon, my name's Itachi Uchiha, I'm their supervisor or should I say manager, and Neji and Hinata are my step-siblings, so consider that a warning."

"_Step-siblings? What have you been up to Hiashi?"_

"And my name's Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Uzumaki! No it can't be … can it … Brat, is that you?"_

"Nice to meet you," the young man said, "My name is Sai."

"Nice to meet you Sai-sama," Hinata said bowing slightly.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine," Sai said bowing to her, ignoring the guys.

"Well let's get down to business," Naruto said pulling Hinata onto the couch, wanting to get as far away from Sai as possible before he strangled him to death with his bare hands. "We brought a CD of the songs we've written and performed." Naruto handed Sai a CD with their logo on it. The words FOX FIVE in flames with the O being a curled up fox.

"Nice," Sai said and walked over to his stereo putting the CD in and using a control to press play, then walked back to his desk. The song "No More Secrets" filled the room. Sai seemed bored already and skipped to the next song "Born With Nothing Die With Everything", again bored and skipped to "I Honestly Love You". He seemed bored with everything and finally finished skipping through the CD when he reached "Don't Let Go." He turned off the stereo. Then he turned to Fox Five and Itachi who were mentally glaring at him for not even taking a chance to listen to the songs. "Your songs are good don't get me wrong, but that's not the sound we are looking for."

"Then what is the sound you want?" Naruto asked.

"This," Sai said and put in another CD in a different slot and pressed play. The room was filled with a fruity tooty pop song that burned Fox Five's ears.

"No way!" Kiba said standing up and turning off the stereo to the surprise of Sai, "We're not changing our sound."

"And what is your sound exactly?" Sai asked with a smile.

"Um, I-I don't know," Kiba said, "But it's definitely not that!"

"From your CD I heard the band change from Alternative Metal, to Pop, to Country Pop, to Rock, and Alternative Rock … your band, Naruto-kun doesn't really have a sound does it?" Sai said turning to the boy.

"But don't you think that that's a good thing?" Shikamaru asked getting riled up, "A band that can change their sound so easily and be able to play practically everything."

"Yes, I guess that's good, but that's not what we're looking for, we're looking for this," Sai said turning the stereo back on, but before he could press play Neji took the remote from his hand.

"We are not gonna be a pop band ok?" Neji stated more than asked.

"Then I can't sing you to Gama Records," Sai said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Naruto shouted standing up and slamming his hands on Sai's desk. "We're not changing our sound, we're not sellouts, we write songs that we want, that actually mean something to us, and those are the songs we want to be able to sing."

"We want a pop band, it's either you choose to change your sound and get signed on or you turn around walk out of this building and not get a record label from _any_ music company in Japan," Sai said intertwining his hands in front of him on the desk.

"You can't do that to them," Itachi said.

"Yes I can, I'm that powerful in the music industry," Sai said with a fake smile.

The Fox Five boys looked at each other, not sure what to do. This could be their only chance to be known by others outside of Konoha, but was it worth being sell outs? After a couple of minutes of silence the guys reached a decision. Naruto sighed defeated, and said, "We-"

"Don't accept your offer," Hinata said standing up from the couch, fist balled up.

"Hinata?" the guys asked in unison.

"We are not selling out just to be signed onto Gama records."

"But Hinata-"

"We'll find some other way Naruto-kun," Hinata said looking at his outline, then turned back and glared at Sai's, "Now Sai-san you can take your offer and shove it down your throat … no better yet shove it up you're a-"

"Bravo … bravo," the older man from before said coming in, cutting Hinata off just in time. He had long thick spiky white hair in a ponytail that reached the small of his back. He had strong features, black eyes, two red lines tattooed on his face from the bottom of his eyes all the way to the bottom of his chin, and a small wart on the side of his nose. He wore a green button up collar shirt, that had the first couple buttons unbuttoned that showed off a strong chest, despite his obviously old age, maybe 54, black sports jacket, black slacks a black belt with a buckle that was the Kanji for 'Oil' and black shoes. Overall he was good-looking for his age.

"Uh, who are you?" Itachi asked being the first to turn around.

"The real president of Gama Records," he answered. When Naruto turned to him, his face turned red with anger.

"ERO-SENNIN!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at the older man.

"Ha! So it is you Brat," the man said walking to Naruto and bringing him into a hug, to which Naruto didn't respond, instead his face darkened no longer able to read his expression.

"Who is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"His name's Jiraiya," Naruto said in monotone, "He's my godfather." He pushed himself away and walked away to stand behind Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga," Jiraiya said staring at her chest, "You have your mothers big b-" he stopped when he felt 6 pairs of eyes glaring holes in him, "big beautiful eyes," he finished and gave her a hug. The guys watched intently where he put his hands.

"You knew my mother?" Hinata asked once released.

"Yes, of course, I was there when you and your sister were born," he said.

"You were there when Hanabi was born?" Hinata asked confused.

"Hanabi? Who's Hana – oh it must have been when Neji was born haha sorry … oh and she was a really talented singer," Jiraiya said trying to change the subject.

"She sang? I didn't know that," Hinata said hurt that her father never told her. 'Maybe that's what the tapes are, her songs,' she thought excited to get back home and listen to them.

"Well then let's get you kids signed onto Gama Records," Jiraiya said as Sai got off the seat and Jiraiya sat in it. He took out a pen and contract.

"Wait, if you're the president then where were you for the past half hour?" Kiba asked.

"Watching everything behind the two way mirror," Jiraiya said pointing at the huge mirror on the right wall.

"So what's he for?" Shikamaru asked pointing at Sai who was standing next to Jiraiya.

"If you could stand up to him, then you're worth becoming a band from Gama Records," he said pushing forward the contract. Itachi took it and started reading it.

"So we can play any type of music we want?" Neji asked.

"Yes, as long as you think people will like it and will sell and I've heard your stuff you're good," Jiraiya said leaning back in his chair.

"They sure are, they learned a completely new song in about an hour and performed it," Itachi said as he kept reading. Feeling the questionable looks on him he added, "Konan told me what happened at the Battle of the Bands." Fox Five nodded in understanding.

"So Sai was being a complete asshole just for a test?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I'm that good," Sai said smiling.

Kiba whispered to Jiraiya "So if we let's say try to punch him, we won't get in trouble?"

"No, be my guest," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Sweet," Kiba said and gave Neji and Shikamaru a nod.

Shikamaru swung at Sai but he dodged it, "Oh please every band-" he dodged Neji's kick and jumped to the front of the couch, "does that after they find out the truth-" He dodged Kiba's punch, "I know what's com- owwww" Sai said after getting a surprised punch from Hinata that sent him over the couch onto the ground.

"Don't underestimate Fox Five, cause you never know what's coming … by the way I don't like being called kitty-chan," Hinata said with a sweet smile.

"I'll keep that in mind," Sai said rubbing his bruised eye.

"Ok this contract is legit," Itachi said having finished reading it, "Sign you guys."

"You sure?" Neji asked Itachi as he grabbed the pen.

"Yep, you five have full range of creativity, write and play whatever you want," Itachi said.

"Cool," Kiba said signing after Neji. Shikamaru signed and then Hinata, finally Naruto slowly signed his name with shaking hands.

"So Sai what do you do here?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a music executive and sometimes a songwriter," he said.

"Aren't you a little too young? You're like what 25?" Neji asked

"Yes, but my Dad taught me everything I know," Sai said standing up and walking over to Jiraiya placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, he adopted me like 12 years ago," Sai said with a true smile.

"Really? 12 years ago from this new year right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sai said.

"I gotta go now," Naruto said heading for the door. Suddenly three security workers ran into the room chasing flashes of orange, red and white fur.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," one of them said as he chased after the red flash.

"It's just that a fox, a cat and a dog got past us downstairs in the lobby," the other said chasing after the white flash.

"And then they came up here in the elevator!" the third one shouted lunging at the orange flash.

"Akamaru heel!" Kiba shouted. The pup came to a stop making the red and orange flash stumble into him.

"Tora?" Naruto asked.

"Kyuubi?" Neji asked.

"Kyuubi-kun did you three follow us?" Hinata asked her fox's outline.

"**Yes," **Akamaru, Kyuubi barked and Tora meowed in unison.

"You three sure are smart," Naruto said reaching down to pet the three.

"I see why you call yourselves Fox Five," Jiraiya said.

"Well it wasn't because of Kyuubi if that's what you're thinking," Naruto said evenly.

"No I wasn't thinking that I was thinking it was because of how you resemble a fox yourself brat," Jiraiya said smugly.

"Whatever," Naruto said straightening himself, "If this meeting's over I'll walk these three back to the Hyuuga premises."

"Naruto you're going to walk 25 miles? We're deep in Konoha's downtown, just come back in the limo," Neji said.

"You'll get in trouble, we were told to get back by 3:00," Kiba said.

"I don't care, take Kyuubi and Akamaru if you want but I need some time alone," he said.

"Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"You have no idea, Hinata … you have no idea," Naruto said with a sad smile, Tora jumped onto his shoulders. They walked out and into the main elevator.

'I see you're still not over it Brat,' Jiraiya thought looking at the signatures in the contract. "Since one of your members has left the building, I'll schedule another meeting for January 9th, a Wednesday, how does that sound?"

"Great, we're not doing anything that day," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Ok, see you then," Jiraiya said.

The remaining Fox Five and Itachi bid their farewells and walked onto the elevator, hoping they might catch up to their whiskered scarred friend.

**Later 9:30 pm**

Hinata, Hanabi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Hannya, Matsuri, Aome, Hana, and Konan were sitting in Hinata's room, all dressed in nightgowns reaching knee length in various colors, listening to the tapes from Hinata's mother's treasure chest. Hinata had thought correctly, the tapes were songs her mother had sung. Hinata's favorite song was one called 'Faith in Love'. They were all surprised to find out it was a duet between Melody, Hinata's mom and Minato, Naruto's dad. Also what they thought was cool was that Melody always explained the meaning behind the lyrics before she started singing.

"I can't believe my mom was dating your dad Hinata, while he was married to your mom!" Sakura shouted after they heard the song 'Does He Love You?'

"Well whatever happened they worked it out," Hinata said smiling, "It was probably a misunderstanding."

"Hey Aneue," Hanabi said taking out a necklace from the jewelry box, "This necklace has a key."

"I wonder what it opens," Hinata said holding the key in her hand feeling every ridge of the teeth.

"Maybe it's from one of your mom's old furniture, like a dresser or something," Konan suggested.

"How bout we go find out?" Aome asked.

"Now we know who the adventurous one of the group is," Temari said ruffling Aome's hair.

"C'mon let's go," Hinata said getting up off the bed and heading to the door, followed by the other 10 girls. "Be very quiet, my dad doesn't like it when people are in my mom's old room." The girls whispered a quiet "ok."

They tiptoed further into the hallway until they reached the end. Hinata went to the right door placing her hands on the wall to guide her in the darkened hallway. When she got it opened she tiptoed in and Hana, being the last one closed the door and turned on the light.

"Ok, look for something that needs a key," Hinata said, she stood at the center of the room while the girls searched around her lifting off the white sheets that covered ever piece of furniture in the room.

After 20 minutes of unsuccessful searching the girls sat down on the floor exhausted.

"I think we've searched everywhere," Sakura said as she lay down on the floor, eyes closed. When she opened them the huge bookcase caught her eye. "We haven't checked there." She stood up and walked over to the book case.

"What are you doing Forehead girl?" Ino asked.

"Checking this bookcase for a key Ino-pig."

"Sakura, I highly doubt it's gonna be there," Tenten said.

Sakura didn't listen she just pushed the bookcase, making it screech against the wooden floor. Everyone stared in amazement, including Hinata, who knew what was happening from seeing Sakura's outline and the bookcase outline.

"You are too strong for your own good Forehead-girl," Ino said.

"Maybe it's not in front of it … but what about behind it?" Sakura said as she pushed the bookcase further way, revealing some sort of safe with a handle that had a hole for a key to be placed in.

"And too smart," Ino added realizing Sakura had been right.

"It's so typical, I see it in a lot of movies," Sakura said.

"Don't just stand there Hinata open it," Hannya said unable to hide her excitement. Hinata nodded and was led to the safe. She put the key in and as she turned it they all heard a lock click open. Hinata grabbed the handle and pushed it down and pulled, it slowly creaked open.

"Oh this is so creepy, what do you think we'll find?" Hanabi asked.

"As long as it's not a dead body, I'm happy," Hana said.

"A dead body?" Hanabi said in a squeaky voice.

"Nice going Hana," Konan said elbowing Hana.

"I didn't mean that literally Hanabi-chan," Hana said as she carried the girl in a piggy back. Hanabi wrapped her hands around Hana's neck.

"What is it you guys?" Matsuri asked.

"It's a box," Temari said taking it out and blowing on it causing dust to fly everywhere and making everyone cough.

"Open it," Aome said excitedly.

Temari opened it and peered inside, "It's a diary," she said taking it out. It was an old leather bound diary with a lock; from the top the pages were yellow with age. Temari tried to open it.

"Don't open it, it belongs to Hinata, it's _her_ mom's diary," Matsuri said.

"She's right it's an invasion of privacy," Hannya said.

"Fine, it needs a key anyway," Temari said giving it to Hinata.

"Maybe it's the one Aneue has," Hanabi said.

"Even if it is I'm going to have to wait until I get my eyesight back to read it," Hinata said.

"Why don't I read it to you Aneue?" Hanabi asked.

"Maybe – I hear someone coming! Put it back," Hinata said frantically. "Not the diary the book case." The girls started scurrying around placing everything back to how it was. Sakura with the help of Temari pushed the bookcase back in place after closing the safe. Once done they ran out, turning off the light, closing the door, and running down the hall before whoever was coming up could catch them.

"What are you girls doing?"

"AAAH!" The girls shouted until they realized it was just Naruto, unfortunately they scared Tora half to death, making him look like a fluffy orange fur ball.

"Ow, Tora," Naruto said prying the kitten's claws from his neck.

"Sorry Naruto," Sakura said, "But you scared the hell out of us."

"Whatever, I'm tired I just want to get to bed, night," Naruto said and walked towards his room. The girls headed to Hinata's room, all except one.

"Hinata where are you going?"

"I wanna see what's wrong with him Temari."

"Hinata," she said in a warning tone.

"What? Temari he left Gama records all sad and I just wanna know what's wrong, I'm worried."

"Hinata, you are too nice for your own good," Temari said causing Hinata to hang her head in sadness, "Go see what's wrong." Hinata went to hug Temari and then rushed to Naruto's room.

"Naruto-kun?' Hinata asked knocking on the door. Naruto opened the door only wearing orange pajama bottoms. "Did you just get home?"

"Yeah, your step mom and dad were pretty angry, they said they have to tell Iruka, I'll probably just get grounded for another week," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Why did you just leave?" Hinata asked leaning against the wall on the side of the door.

"It's complicated Hinata, it has to do with my past," Naruto said leaning against the jamb of the door.

"And you don't want to talk about it right," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize Naruto-kun … trust me there's a lot of things I don't wanna talk about either, with anyone. I just wanna know if you're ok now."

"Yeah after walking for 6 and a half hours and thinking I'm feeling much better, just very (yawn) tired," Naruto said stretching.

"Then I'll let you go to sleep," Hinata said stepping away, "Oh and Naruto-kun."

"Yes?"

"If you know your past then you can change your future … goodnight."

"Goodnight and thanks." Naruto said he smiled and closed the door.

Hearing the door close Hinata smiled and started walking slowly back to her room.

**January 5, 4:00 pm Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Naruto stood behind the counter stuffing napkins into their containers. He was wearing his uniform, dark blue jeans, clean white shirt with his name tag, black tennis shoes, a no longer white apron since it had ramen stains on it, and a white bandana that kept back his long bangs from his face.

"I really should cut my hair," he said to himself.

"Nah, you're a rock star it has to be long."

"What the? Deidara what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the young man, as he sat on a stool.

"It's a ramen bar Naruto, and I'm hungry," he responded.

"Yeah right, you're here because of Ayame," Naruto said shaking his head, "Sorry buddy but Sasori beat you to it." Naruto nodded to the direction of Sasori sitting on a table and laughing with Ayame as she took his order.

"We'll see about that," Deidara said as he took out his cell phone. After a couple rings the person on the other line picked up. "Hey Kisame … where are you … perfect just cross the street and come into Ichiraku … cause I need you to be my wing man … I can't ask Sasori cause we're competing for the same girl … it's Ayame remember? From Hinata's birthday … c'mon dude, when people compare us you always make me look better, Sasori just makes me look dumb … Hey! … Just get your butt over here … I'll pay you … 100 dollars."

"You're lucky I need the money," Kisame said suddenly appearing behind Deidara. He hung up his phone.

"Thanks," Deidara said hanging up.

"So what's the plan?" Kisame asked.

"You just try to find out everything about her and then tell me so I can use it to my advantage," Deidara said.

"Not much of a plan," Kisame mumbled as he followed Deidara towards Sasori's table.

"This should be interesting," Naruto said looking over at them.

"Hey buddy," Deidara said sitting on the chair next to Sasori, while Kisame took the one on Sasori's right.

"Hey what are you guys doing here," Sasori said nicely trying to hide his annoyance.

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for some ramen," Deidara said winking at Ayame, who blushed. Sasori glared at him.

"Hi, Ayame-san," Kisame said ignoring those two.

"Hello Kisame-san, do you want the chicken ramen again?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks, and get those two a beef ramen," Kisame said with a smile showing his clean white pointy teeth.

"You resemble a shark a lot Kisame-san," Ayame said.

"Yeah I know why is it scary?" Kisame asked.

"No," she said as she turned to leave, "actually sharks are my favorite ocean animals."

"Good to know," Kisame whispered and turned to his friends.

"Seriously what are you to doing here?!" Sasori shouted once Ayame was out of ear shot.

"Not letting you get the upper hand that's what," Deidara said.

"I'm just here to be his wing man," Kisame said jerking a finger in Deidara's direction, "By the way her favorite ocean animals are sharks."

"Dude! You're giving information to the enemy," Deidara said staring at him wide eyed.

"Ok you know what, I'll be the wing man for both of you," Kisame said.

"Why?" Sasori asked.

"So that both of you have an equal chance to get her to go out with you, and I'll also act as the referee before you guys hurt each other or her, she seems like a nice girl," Kisame said, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," the two men answered reluctantly.

"Naruto watch out!" a loud crash was heard and the three men turned to see Ayame on the ground covered in ramen with an apologetic Naruto picking up the dishes.

"You ok?" Kisame asked as he, Sasori and Deidara went to help.

"Yeah, but my dad's gonna be mad," Ayame said with a smile.

"At least you're covered in chicken ramen, that's my favorite," Kisame said picking up the chopsticks. Sasori and Deidara helped her up.

"Personally I prefer miso ramen, it's my favorite," Ayame said wiping some ramen noodles off her head. They started laughing. Kisame turned his head and gave Sasori and Deidara a look saying, 'You guys got that?' The two men nodded and mouthed a 'Thanks'.

As he looked at the smiling girl covered with broth, meat and vegetables Kisame started thinking, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**Done! I know shorter than usual, but I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter. Oh and if you wanna check out the new songs mentioned Faith in Love and Does He Love You? They are both by one of my favorite artists, Reba McEntire, and trust me those songs will come up later on. Please review!**

**See ya!  
LWF**


	17. Chapter 17

And here's another chapter of LTLE. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs in this chapter, but I do own my characters Aome, Hannya and a surprise character introduced in this chapter.

Naruto singing  
_Hinata singing  
__Naruto and Hinata__  
_**Kiba singing**  
Neji singing  
_**Shikamaru singing**_

**January 7 2008, 6:45 am Hatake Household**

Aome's alarm clock woke her up. She sat up and stretched, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She lazily looked around the room. The walls were blindingly white, no decorations, since her father had used it as a storage room, and a couple pieces of furniture, like a small dresser, a lamp, and a table. Once her senses came back to her she started thinking about decorating her new room as she walked to her bathroom door. 'I need posters, more furniture, more clothes, and paint … a lot of paint.'

After doing her bathroom routine, applying some light make up, and dressed herself in her Konoha school uniform, with grey stockings and a grey headband to keep back the rest of her long wavy hair, but keep her bangs on her face. It was already 7:15 so she hurried to check on Ai.

"Grandma Ai?" She said as she walked into her grandma's new bedroom, which was just as blank as hers.

"Morning hon," her grandma said opening her eyes and about to get out of bed.

"No, Grandma stay in bed, I'll bring you breakfast," Aome said kissing her grandma on the forehead and walked out of the room. She headed to the kitchen ready to ask Kakashi if he could take her shopping after school. "Hey Dad, I was wond-who are you?" Aome asked as she stared at the back of a woman dressed in black shorts, a see through white robe, and Aome could see she had a tattoo of two snakes making a heart on her back, and wearing a black bra. She had shoulder length purple hair.

At the sound of Aome's voice the woman turned to face her, showing Aome her black eyes and unevenly cut bangs. "Oh hi, you must be Kakashi's kid right? Aome?"

"Yeah," Aome said answering both questions, she kept standing there by the kitchen table wondering who this woman was.

"Hope you like dumplings," the woman said placing a plate with three sticks, five dumplings on each.

"Yeah, I love them," Aome said staring at her delicious looking breakfast.

"Here's some for your grandma, do you want me to take them to her?"

"No, that's ok I'll take them to her," Aome said snapping out of her trance and grabbing the breakfast tray for her grandma and headed back to Ai's room, 'I like her, I just wonder who she is.' She passed her dad in the hallway. He had just come out of his bathroom showered and shaved dressed in his usual teaching clothes, including the mask covering three fourths of his face. "Morning Dad."

"Morning sweetie," Kakashi said patting her on the head and walking to the kitchen. Aome stopped and walked backwards a little to listen in on their conversation.

"Morning," she heard Kakashi say.

"Morning," the woman answered and then Aome heard them kissing, and once they stopped she heard the woman say, "I met your kid, she's adorable."

Aome smiled and skipped to her grandma's room. She quietly went in, "Breakfast, Grandma Ai." She shook her awake.

"Thank you Aome-chan," Ai said sitting up on her bed. Aome placed the tray on her lap.

"You're welcome," Aome said, "I better get to eating my own breakfast." She kissed her grandma on the cheek and started leaving.

"Good luck in school today Aome-chan."

"Thanks Grandma see you when I come back." Aome exited and walked down the hall. She bumped into the woman as she got out of her dad's room now dressed in running shoes and a long beige trench coat, making it impossible for Aome to see what she was wearing.

"Hey kid," the woman said walking with her back into the kitchen, where Kakashi was sitting, eating.

"Dad, I was wondering if you and I could go shopping today," Aome asked sitting down.

"I'm sorry honey, but I have a dentist appointment today," Kakashi said drinking his coffee.

"Oh, ok maybe next time," Aome said disappointed.

"Don't be sad kid," the woman said ruffling Aome's hair, "How bout I take you shopping?"

"Really?" Aome asked happily.

"Yeah, I got nothing to do, and it'll give us a chance to hang out," the woman said as she grabbed her bag, and headed for the door.

"Wait, could you at least tell me your name first?" Aome asked.

"I haven't told you?" the woman asked. Aome shook her head no. "Sorry, well the name's Anko, Anko Mitarashi. I'll pick you up after school." With that said Anko exited the house.

"She's cool, but why didn't you even tell me you had a girlfriend Dad?" Aome asked picking up a dumpling stick.

"She's not my girlfriend, she just sleeps over sometimes," Kakashi said.

"Aha, do you two sleep together? As in intimately?"

Kakashi started coughing, trying to clear his throat, "No." he said after a while.

"Did you know she has a tattoo of two snakes making a circle on her shoulder?"

"No she doesn't, she has one of two snakes making a heart on her back," Kakashi said. Realizing what he said he put a hand to his forehead while Aome smiled.

"Oh c'mon Dad, I'm fourteen, I know where babies come from," Aome said picking up the second stick. "You two are dating right?"

"Sort of," Kakashi said placing his plates in the sink.

"Sort of? What does that mean?" Aome said finishing up her breakfast and drinking her milk.

"It means it's not official," Kakashi said washing his plate.

"But how can it not be official when you've had sex with her, right?" Kakashi accidentally dropped the plate on the ground, it broke in three pieces.

"That's not something I want to discuss with my daughter," he said picking up the pieces.

"I repeat Dad, I now about s-"

"Don't say it."

"Ok, but I know about the birds and the bees, Grandma gave me that talk two years ago," Aome said walking to the sink standing next to her father.

Kakashi put down what he was washing and hugged Aome, "I've missed out on so much in your life." Aome felt something wet fall on her head and looked up to see her father crying, tears falling from his visible eye.

"It's ok Dad, you and I know it's not your fault … by the way why do you wear that mask?" Aome asked when he released her.

"Long story, tell you some other time," Kakashi said. "Let's get going before you're late for school." Aome nodded and grabbed her backpack, she tossed Kakashi his briefcase, and the two walked out the door and towards the car.

**7:45 am--------------**

"Did you get your schedule?" Kakashi asked her as they drove to Konoha high.

"Yeah," Aome said taking it out of her backpack, and started reading it out loud, "1st period Geometry Naoki - sensei, 2nd period English Fumio-sensei, 3rd period Life Skills Aya- sensei, 4th period Biology Ryota-sensei, 5th period P.E. Bunko-sensei, 6th period Music Kurenai-sensei, and homeroom Kurenai-sensei again, is she the same Kurenai that was at the Christmas party?"

"Yeah, she's also Asuma's wife, you'll have him for history in your junior year," Kakashi said.

"Wow the Konoha 14 are friends with a lot of teachers," Aome said putting the schedule back in her pack.

"They are, but that doesn't mean they can get away with something, so that's a warning for you too," Kakashi said as he parked his car in his spot.

"Don't worry Dad, I don't plan on getting in trouble today, but for tomorrow I make no promises," Aome said after getting out.

"Haha funny," Kakashi said getting out, "Just get to class."

Aome ran around the car hugged him and said a quick bye, and hurried to the entrance of the school. She walked inside the main building, noticing that it was practically empty, a lone student passing by now and again, but most people were inside closed classrooms, she walked to her homeroom, room 10, but unfortunately some seniors got in her way.

"Hey cutie," one said stepping in front of her. He was a buff guy and so were his friends.

"Excuse me," Aome said trying to step behind him. She was starting to feel nervous, seeing from the corner of her eye that his friends were getting closer.

"What's your name hot stuff?" Another asked pulling her closer grabbing her waist.

"Let me go!" Aome shouted, pounding her fist on his chest, but it only made him laugh.

"Feisty, I like that," he laughed. Some other jerk pulled at her backpack causing the contents to fall on the floor, while another asshole tugged at her skirt.

"Hey, let her go!" came a loud voice from behind them, by then Aome had started crying, but through her tears she could see who it is.

"Tobi!" she shouted.

"Why," the guy holding Aome said, "What's some kid like you gonna do about it."

"Takeshi, man that's Tobi, one of the guys that beat up the Sound," one of the seniors said to the guy holding Aome. Takeshi's face paled and he pushed Aome to Tobi, who started comforting her.

"S-sorry man, I d-didn't know, we won't mess with her again," Takeshi said as he and his friends backed away, "just don't hurt us!" With that they ran away.

"Are you alright Aome?" Tobi asked the small quivering girl.

"Yes, thank you," Aome said hugging him. She looked up at him, and he wiped the mascara stained tears from her face. He let her go, and bend down to help her pick up her things.

"Don't worry about them I'll tell your dad-"

"No don't I promised him I wouldn't get in trouble," Aome pleaded.

"You won't get in trouble Aome, those assholes are the ones that will be in trouble," Tobi said trying to reason with her.

"No, just don't tell anyone."

"But-"

"Promise me Tobi, I don't want my dad to worry about me, just promise me you won't tell anyone about this," Aome said grabbing her things from Tobi's hands and putting them in her backpack, she stood up. "Promise me."

Tobi looked at the young girl, confused as to why she didn't want to report what those guys did, but, "Fine … I promise not to tell."

"Thank you Tobi," Aome said smiling, wiping her eyes.

"Where's your class?" Tobi asked, she showed him her schedule. "You have Kurenai-sensei, for homeroom and music, that's cool you'll be with the rest of us for sixth period." He and Aome were walking down the hallway to Room 10. He opened the door for her, she thanked him and walked in, and before he left he said, "Aome meet us at the quad." With that he rushed to his homeroom since the bell rang.

"Hello Aome," Kurenai said.

"Hello Kurenai-sensei, I'm in your homeroom, and music class," Aome said taking a seat in the front. She noticed a baby stroller by Kurenai's desk.

"Did you bring Akikaze?" Aome asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama allowed me to bring my son, since we don't have a nanny I couldn't just leave him alone," Kurenai said reaching in to tuck her baby more cozily under the blanket.

"Well, any time you and Asuma-sensei need a baby sitter, call me I'll do it for free," Aome said smiling.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," Kurenai said with a smile.

**10:15 pm------------------------**

The Konoha 14, Tobi and some of the other Akatsuki members that were not running T.A. errands, were sitting on the grass in the quad in a circle like they had done every day since the beginning of school, of course since then they had gotten some new people, and there was one coming now. Aome walked to the group and sat in between Itachi and Tobi, who made space for her. She tossed her backpack in the center where everyone else's was, and Kyuubi, Akamaru and Tora were sitting on top of. Everyone else started talking and Aome pulled out a little book and started reading it a small blush on her face.

"Hey Aome what are you reading?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, just a book," Aome answered putting it down.

"What book?" Sakura asked again.

Aome didn't answer she just tried to hide it, but it caught Itachi's eye.

"No way you, read the Icha Icha Paradise books?!" Itachi shouted loud enough for the entire group and everyone else around the quad to hear.

Hinata turned her head to glare at Naruto's outline, while Naruto tried to ignore the Hyuuga's glare, it wasn't easy.

"Be quiet Itachi!" Aome pleaded.

"Sorry, but you are definitely Kakashi's daughter," Itachi said grabbing the book.

"Aome, you do know you have to be 18 and older to read it right?" Tenten said more than asked.

"I know, but the story is really good, it's about a boy who is always rejected in love, and it's funny," Aome said trying to explain.

"Don't worry we won't tell your dad," Ino said reassuringly, "We all keep secrets from our parents, and they keep secrets from us, so it's completely balanced."

"I wonder who rights such uh … _strange_ books," Matsuri said not being able to come up with a better word.

"Jiraiya," Naruto said.

"What?!" the remaining members of Fox Five and Itachi shouted.

"Yeah, he writes those books, so aside from owning a record label he's even more filthy rich because of those book," Naruto said somewhat angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me that yesterday?!" Itachi shouted, "I could have asked for an autograph, that man is a genius!"

"You know the author?" Aome asked Itachi.

"I didn't know it at the time, but he's the president of Gama Records and we met him 4 days ago," Itachi said.

"Can we talk about something else?" Naruto asked.

"Ok, then what songs is Fox Five gonna perform?" Ino asked Kiba as she leaned against him.

"Why are you going to steal them?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"You're never gonna let that go are you?" Ino asked with a smile, Kiba shook his head and kissed her.

"INO!" some girl screeched out hurting everyone's ears.

Ino turned and groaned in annoyance, "It's Tanran."

"Who?" Everyone else asked.

"The girl that lied to Ino eight years ago, which was why she didn't talk to us," Kiba explained while his girlfriend glared at the girl approaching them. She had black shoulder length hair, green eyes, and was wearing the school uniform except her top was cropped and the skirt was shorter than it should have been.

"What's your damage Ino?" Tanran asked putting her hands on her skinny hips.

"Ok first of all that is so 20 years ago," Ino said, "And second of all why are you talking to me, we're no longer friends."

"I thought you would have come to your senses by the time we got back from break, but apparently you didn't," Tanran said, "Why do you want to hang out with these losers," she said pointing to everyone else sitting there.

"The only loser I see here is you," Ino said getting up looking down at Tanran, since she was taller, "Now walk away and leave me and my real friends alone."

"Gah!" Tanran screeched and stomped off.

Ino sat back down and got cheered on by everyone. Sakura gave her a hug, "Aww Ino-pig you stood up for your friends, thanks."

"You guys are welcome, I'd rather be with all of you instead of her, you're all my real friends, not that skank, could you believe she wanted me to pay for her birthday party?" They all laughed.

"So Aome, how do you like living in Konoha so far?" Hinata asked.

"I like it a lot, and I'm glad to be spending time with my dad now, which reminds me, why didn't you guys tell me that my dad was dating?" Aome asked.

"What? Kakashi's dating?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, he even has a girlfriend."

"He has a girlfriend?" Again in unison.

"Ok I'm guessing you all didn't know, anyways according to him they are not 'officially' boyfriend and girlfriend," Aome said with air quotes.

"Who is she?" Hinata asked.

"Um … Anko, Anko Mitarashi," Aome said and was freaked out by their reactions, whoever was eating something either spat it out or started chocking on it while the others just looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's not possible!" Itachi shouted.

"Yes it is she was just at my house this morning, apparently she slept over. Why are you guys freaking out?!" Aome shouted.

"Because we didn't know anyone liked our psycho P.E. teacher!" Tobi shouted.

"Guys stop shouting!" Hinata shouted making everyone shut up. "Look the fact that Itachi, who's practically like Kakashi-sensei's personal assistant, didn't know then that means Kakashi-sensei wanted to keep it on the down low, so stop screaming it out."

"Hinata's right," Naruto said, "We got to respect Kakashi-sensei's privacy."

"Or we could use it to black mail him," Shikamaru suggested then was smacked by Temari.

"Yeah good idea, betray the man that got you guys signed onto Gama Records," she said, while Shikamaru mumbled about troublesome women hitting him.

"And guys she's not crazy, she's nice, she made us breakfast and is taking me shopping today," Aome said happily. This just made everyone spit out, choke and look at her crazily again, but they really tried not to.

"Sorry," they said after a couple seconds.

"You guys will just have to get used to it, 'cause she might become my new mommy," Aome said smiling evilly now, enjoying the scared looks on her friend's faces.

Then the bell rang. "C'mon Aome I'll walk you to your class, I'll meet you guys in class," Tobi said waving at everyone else as he walked off with Aome. "I don't know whether to feel sorry or scared for you." Aome smiled. "I'll go with scared."

"Is she really that bad?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not sure, she's a psycho as our P.E. teacher, but none of us know her as a normal person, but you say she's cool, so yeah I'm not sure," Tobi said.

"I'll find out later, thanks for walking me to class," Aome said stepping in front of her Life Skills class.

"No prob, I just wanted to make sure some assholes didn't try anything again," Tobi said. As Aome turned to walk inside, Tobi stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at him confused. "Aome, are you still mad at me … about what happened … at Hinata's birthday? Because I'm really not like that, to tell you the truth I have absolutely no luck with girls and haven't even kissed any-" Tobi stopped rambling when Aome placed a single finger in the middle of his lips. He fought the urged to kiss it.

"Tobi, I'm not mad, yes you acted like a jerk, but I overheard that Deidara just gave you some wrong advice, you were just nervous, I'm not mad don't worry," Aome said she hugged him and walked inside her class. Tobi stood there with a goofy smile on his face, and then he heard the final bell ring.

"Ah crap!" he shouted and ran to his third period.

Aome took the final seat next to a boy with copper colored hair in shaggy layers with super long bangs, and light brown eyes wearing the Konoha boys' uniform with the tie loosely hanging around his neck.

"Ok, first of I want each of you to introduce yourself to the person sitting next to you," Aya-sensei said. The students turned to the person sitting next to them. Aome turned to the copper haired boy.

"You're new to the city aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just moved into Konoha. My name is Hatake Aome," Aome answered quietly, somewhat shy at meeting new people.

"My name's Fukui Masaru, I'm just new to the school, nice to meet you," the boy said and stuck out his hand.

"You too," Aome said shaking his hand.

"What are your classes?" Masaru asked. The two exchanged schedules and found out they had their second, third, fourth, and fifth periods together. "I knew you looked familiar," he said when he saw they had the same second together.

"Yeah, I remember you accidentally fell asleep," Aome said with a smile.

"Yeah that was a nice nap, but I feel stupid for forgetting your face," he said and grabbed one of Aome's long tresses, "I mean how could I forget a girl with pretty silver hair." Aome blushed and Masaru smiled. "Hey how bout we hang out in the classes we have together, we'll walk to them since my first semester in Konoha High too, I don't know many people."

"So we could get lost together?" Aome asked cheekily.

"Well I've found my way around ok," Masaru said pretending to be hurt and Aome fell for it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, I was just joking."

"So was I," Masaru said laughing. Aome shook her head but agreed to go to their classes together.

"Fukui, Hatake eyes up here not on each other," Aya-sensei said causing everyone to turn to look at them and causing them to blush.

**11:35 pm beginning of fourth period Auditorium for Welcome Back Assembly**

"I just can't get over the fact that Kakashi-sensei is dating Anko-sensei," Tenten said as she, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Matsuri, Hannya, Kankuro, Temari and Tobi sat in that order in the middle section of the Auditorium.

"Yeah, you never think they have anything in common," Sakura said.

"Hey Aome!" Tobi shouted and Aome ran to him.

"Hey guys," she said.

"I saved you a seat," Tobi said pointing to the seat next to him.

"Thanks, but I-"

"I'm sure your teacher won't mind," Tobi said.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I'm gonna sit with Masaru, I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok who's Masaru? A new friend?" Tobi asked smiling.

"Yeah he's in most of my classes …" Tobi heard Aome say, but stopped listen after the word **he. **Tobi didn't snap out of it until Aome was already gone. He looked around and spotted Aome and her new _friend_ sitting three rows in front of him. He was feeling terrible, and it only got worse when Tanran sat next to him, unfortunately this semester she had Anko as her P.E. teacher so the Konoha 14 and Tobi were stuck with her, and boy was Ino mad about that.

Tsunade started talking but Tobi wasn't paying any attention, every now and again he heard some words, and basically got the gist of everything, she was just reminding everyone of the upcoming events, the same ones she mentioned last semester.

"Ok now I'm proud to present Fox Five, to wrap up this assembly," Tsunade said walking off the stage. Naruto walked up and grabbed the mike. He had his trusty black and orange guitar on him. Fox Five were in a pentagon shape onstage, with Naruto and Hinata in the front, Neji and Kiba in the middle and Shikamaru in the center back.

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan," Naruto said, and dodged a shoe thrown to him by the older woman. "Ok so to wrap up this assembly we'll use two new songs." Everyone cheered halfheartedly.

"C'mon that was weak," Hinata said behind her keyboard with a headset microphone, "I now we're tired that it's the first day of school and most of us don't want to be here," that got some cheers, "But we gotta be, cause an education's important right?" The audience weekly cheered. "No, no I said, right?" They cheered louder.

"Still weak," Naruto said, "How bout we wake them up Hinata?"

"Way ahead of you Naruto-kun, this one's called Everytime We Touch," Hinata said poising her fingers on the keys, "Stand up and dance to it if you want, let's hit it guys."

Fox Five started playing a eurodance rhythm and Hinata started singing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_

At first everyone in the audience stayed in their seats, too shy to start dancing. But then the music got faster.

_Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch,  
I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

By now most of the people in the auditorium were dancing, even some teachers joined in.

"C'mon Tobi, we got to support our friends and it's fun!" Temari shouted over the music. Tobi reluctantly stood up and started dancing, but kept his eyes focused on Aome who was dancing with Masaru. Tobi didn't even notice that his dance partner was Tanran and that she was grinding herself against him, but he did notice Masaru put one hand on Aome's waist.

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all,  
you make me rise when I fall._

_Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side.  
Cause everytime we touch,  
I feel the static and everytime we kiss I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go. Want you in my life._

Tobi's blood boiled and he grabbed on to anything near him, pretending it was Masaru's head he was crushing.

"Ow, what are you doing?" Tanran said as Tobi painfully grabbed onto her hips, digging his nails in, "I like it," she said biting his ear.

_Cause everytime we touch,  
I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last, need you by my side._

Fox Five finished singing; everyone clapped and sat down their seats.

"What the hell were you doing Tobi?" Temari hissed at him once they sat down.

"What?" Tobi asked genuinely confused.

"Why were you dancing like that with Tanran?" Temari asked glaring at the girl sitting next to him.

"What does it matter, it's no big deal," Tobi said in monotone.

"It'll be a big deal when I tell Ino," Temari threatened.

"Tell her I don't care," Tobi said looking absentmindedly straight ahead. Temari looked at him worriedly but didn't say anything else.

"Ok that got the heart pumping didn't it?" Hinata said into her mic. The students cheered while some guys whistled.

"No our song to wrap up this assembly is a song I wrote," Naruto said, "It's about not giving up, and that's what we gotta do this semester, no matter how bad or how hard things are we gonna give up?"

"NO!" the audience yelled.

"That's what I like to hear, c'mon guys," Naruto said. Shikamaru started a beat and Naruto, Kiba and Neji started strumming their guitars, soon Hinata joined in, and Naruto started singing.

You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless, like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, then you stand

Naruto saw some students, mostly the freshmen and his friends raise their hands and started swaying them back and forth. He smiled against the mic.

Life's like a novel with the end ripped out  
The edge of a canyon with only one way down  
Take what you're given before it's gone  
And start holdin' on, keep holdin' on

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand

Now everyone was swaying their arms and standing up, the guys smiled and Hinata smiled when she saw the outlines.

Every time you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place - yeah

'Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend 'til you break  
'Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand, yeah, then you stand

Yeah, then you stand - yeah  
Yeah, baby  
Woo hoo, Woo hoo, Woo hoo -  
Then you stand - Yeah, yeah

Everyone cheered. "Thank you Konoha High!" The Fox Five members said simultaneously into mics. They walked off stage, while Tsunade said her goodbyes and dismissed everyone for lunch when the bell rang.

**-----------------------------------**

"You ok Tobi?" Temari asked as she sat in front of him in the lunch table along with all the other Konoha14 members. Hinata listened intently to what she was saying.

"I'm fine," Tobi said stabbing his Mac and cheese with his fork.

"What's up with him, where's his happy go lucky attitude? Even if it is troublesome," Shikamaru asked looking at Tobi.

"Hey Aome! Over here!" Sakura shouted waving her hand. Aome walked up to them with Masaru.

"Hey guys, this is Masaru," Aome said presenting him to her friends. They all said hi. "That's Neji, Tenten, Hannya, Kankuro, Kiba, Ino," Aome said going down the table, "Matsuri, Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Tobi, Naruto and Hinata."

"Hey aren't you guys Fox Five?" Masaru asked looking at the band members.

"Yeah, we are, did you enjoy the assembly?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome," Masaru said looking at them admiringly.

"Hey Aome, and kid we don't know," Itachi said as he, Kisame, and Konan took the last available seats.

"Hi guys, this is Masaru," Aome said, "And Masaru, that's Itachi, Kisame and Konan." Aome pointed to each and they waved back. "Seeing as there are no more seats, we'll sit at the other table, you guys, see you in 6th," Aome said as she and Masaru sat in front of each other on the table next to the rest of the gang.

"Aren't they cute together?" Tenten said looking over at the two fourteen year olds. Tobi got a hold of his milk carton.

"Aome got a boyfriend on her first day of school!" Ino squealed. Tobi squeezed his milk carton.

"He's one cute kid I gotta admit," Temari said as she watched him give Aome his apple. Tobi crushed the milk carton in his hand causing the milk to sprout out and splash on his tray.

"Tobi what's the matter with you?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Nothing, I gotta go," Tobi said getting up and walking out of the lunch room.

'Why are you acting like this Tobi?' Hinata thought and turned to look at Aome's outline.

**-----------------------------------**

"Why is this happening to me?" Tobi whispered to himself as he looked at his reflection in the boys' bathroom mirror. He was currently in the main building's fourth floor bathroom, which most boys never used, which was lucky for him.

"So she's got a crush, so what why do I care?" He started pacing back and forth.

"So what there's a bunch of other girls in this school … Deidara's right I have no luck with girls I'm probably gonna die a virgin," he said looking at his ring on his left thumb, the kanji for virgin mocking him. He leaned against the cold wall, and felt angry, "But what does he know, I mean Tanran seems attracted to me, so there are other girls."

He turned placing his forehead on the wall feeling the coolness rush through his body, "But no one is as sweet, as cool, or as beautiful as her…"

"Gah! What is wrong with me she's just some fourteen year old girl!" He walked toward the sink and splashed cold water on his face.

"Why do I feel like this … I don't even know what the hell I'm feeling," he sank to the floor placing his head on his knees, running his hands though in his hair, "Maybe this is why guys don't talk about their feelings, it's just stupid … I'm pathetic … I'm depressed that she's hanging out with that guy … I wanna kill that guy … I wish I was that guy." He was silent until he slowly lifted his head realization in his eyes.

"Oh great, I'm jealous of that guy … I'm jealous of that fourteen year old Masaru!"

**2:30 pm beginning of sixth period**

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"Kurenai-sensei what's wrong?" Shikamaru shouted as he and everyone else ran into the room after hearing Akikaze's cry out in the hallway.

"I'm just so stressed out right now, I have this huge problem and I just don't know what to do," Kurenai said as she tried to stop Akikaze's cry. Konan tried to make the baby laugh by using his rattle but nothing worked.

"I have an idea," Hinata said and rushed to the piano's outline. She sat on the bench and started playing a slow lullaby. Akikaze's cries slowly died down, until he was fast asleep in his mother's arms.

"Thank you Hinata," Kurenai said putting Akikaze in a blue baby bassinet.

"Kurenai-sensei what's the problem?" Kankuro asked.

"There's this huge orchestra competition coming up and I just lost a third of the kids in it so Konoha won't be able to compete," Kurenai said grabbing a tissue, "And we've been working on this since last year."

"We have an orchestra team – band – whatever you call it?" Gaara asked.

"That's exactly why the students quit," Konan said, "They don't think it's cool."

"That's for sure," Kiba said. Ino jabbed him in the stomach. "What it's true," he said nursing his wound.

"What I don't think is cool, is quitting on someone when they need you the most," Matsuri said.

"Is there anything we could do Kurenai – sensei?" Aome asked.

Kurenai laughed softly, "Unless you kids join and learn the 3 music pieces there's nothing-"

"We'll do it." Everyone turned to Hinata sitting on the piano. She faced their outlines.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"We'll do it, we'll all join the band and learn the music pieces and help Konoha win," Hinata said standing up.

"She's right we'll do it," Sakura said, walking over to her violin case. Everyone else did the same but Aome.

"But kids the competition is this Saturday," Kurenai said.

"So including today we have five days," Sasuke said, "Don't worry Kurenai – sensei we have natural talent."

"Thank you kids," Kurenai said wiping away tears.

"Don't cry Kurenai – sensei, we'll make sure we win," Hannya said with a confident smile.

"What can I do?" Aome asked.

Kurenai started smiling and called for Hinata. When she got there she started to explain, "Ok both you girls know how to play the piano right?"

"You know how to play the piano Aome?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I was playing it during homeroom, when Kurenai – sensei asked me what I could play," Aome said.

"So since you girls know how to play the piano, I want you Aome to memorize the third music piece for the competition, because for the third round each school gets a chance to play anything, like a music piece that the school came up with or something of that sort," Kurenai explained, "And for that round the band had decided to compose a song, we have everything, the lyrics and notes, all we needed was a singer, and I want you Hinata to be the singer."

"I-I'd be honored Kurenai-sensei … but how will I be able to read the lyrics?" Hinata asked sadly.

"I'll read them to you," Aome said, "We'll work on this together."

"Thanks Aome," Hinata and Kurenai said in unison.

For the entire period the teens rehearsed endlessly, they even stayed after the end of school bell rang. That was when more of the orchestra members came in to practice. They were overjoyed that there were now enough people for them to be able to compete. They set up their equipment in the room and all practice together until …

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong Aome?" Kurenai asked.

"It's just that An - my dad's girlfriend was going to take me shopping today, she's probably already waiting," Aome said sadly.

"Go on Aome," Kurenai said.

"But I can't that's not fair to everyone else," Aome said staying in her seat.

"It's ok Aome go on," Hinata said.

"Yes, I'll help Hinata with the lyrics," Kurenai said taking the sheets.

"Thank you," Aome said putting her piano piece into her backpack and rushing out of room 10 only to bump into someone. "Masaru? What are you doing here," Aome said and saw him carrying an instrument case strapped onto him like a backpack. "No way you're in orchestra?" Masaru shyly nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I tell girls, cause c'mon it's not as cool as being on a sports team," Masaru said turning red.

"No, way I think being in orchestra is totally cool, I just joined it too, but right now I gotta go," Aome said stepping aside and started running down the hall waving good bye to him.

Masaru walked inside the classroom and went to the cello section where he sat by an older boy with semi-spiky black hair that reached just above his shoulders, he had his eyes closed playing a sweet melody.

"Hey you're Tobi right?"

Tobi opened his eyes, and stopped playing. He turned to face whoever the voice belonged to, inside his blood started to boil but outside he had a smile. "Yeah, and you're Masaru right?"

Masaru nodded, he took out his own cello and asked, "What were you playing? I never heard it."

"Just something I came up with right now, to warm up," Tobi said keeping up the smile.

"It sounded cool, you were thinking of someone weren't you?" Masaru asked a knowing look in his eyes.

"What?"

"I don't know exactly how to explain it but sometimes when you're thinking of anyone, and start playing an instrument, sometimes the music expresses how you feel about them," Masaru said, "And the way you played it sounded to me like you were thinking of someone very special."

"Yeah," Tobi said holding the bow back in place, "She's very special."

**Meanwhile in the parking lot----------------------------**

"Anko-san! Anko-san!" Aome said running to a grey Mercedes with Anko in it, "Sorry I'm late."

"No problem kid, and call me Anko," Anko said opening the passenger seat.

"This is a pretty car," Aome said sitting on the leather seats tossing her backpack in the back seat.

"Yeah, I love this thing, it took me a long time to save up enough money to even think about buying it," Anko said as she pulled out of the lot. Then she sped down the street and towards Konoha Mall.

Once at the mall they went crazy, buying at least one item, like a shirt, skirt, or small accessories from each store. Of course they kept track of their expenses, so that Kakashi would not freak out with the bill. They also stopped by the hardware store and bought Majorelle blue paint. Aome loved the color because it seemed to be a mixture of blue with a slight purple tint. By 7:00 pm they were almost at the end of the mall. They had gone to drop off most of the packages in the car and were now in front of a store with pop-culture clothing and accessories (A/N: Think Hot Topic). On the window display Aome say a cute black and white checkered board mini-skirt.

"I wish I could buy it," Aome said looking at it.

"Why don't you?" Anko asked.

"There's no way my dad will let me out of the house wearing that, that's why I haven't been buying skirts," Aome explained, "I even think he took some of the ones I had and burned them or something, cause some are missing."

"But you're wearing a skirt right now," Anko said confused.

"Yeah, but it's mandatory for school, so he lets me get away with this … it's been two weeks, but he's acting like a full blown dad now," Aome said smiling.

"Well, I'll make him let you wear it," Anko said pulling Aome into the store.

"Have I told you how cool you are?" Aome asked Anko as they stood at the register purchasing the skirt.

"Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it," Anko said ruffling her hair. Aome smiled, she looked around the store and something caught her eye. It was a black and red leopard print dress with a black waistband and a belt with a lock accent.

"Anko look at this," Aome said going to get the dress. "This will look great on you."

"You think?" Anko asked lifting it to her and modeling it over her clothes.

"Yeah, and if you wear it with those red wedges you bought four stores ago, then it'll be perfect," Aome said excitedly.

"I don't know," Anko said turning with the dress.

"I'm sure my dad will like it on you."

"Sold!"

After an hour Anko and Aome exited the mall and headed for the Mercedes.

"Thank you Anko, for taking me shopping, this is the most fun I've had in the longest time."

"You're welcome kid and thank you too," Anko said getting inside the car.

"For what?" Aome asked sitting in the passenger's seat.

"For helping me pick out all the clothes, you have got some great taste, and great fashion sense," Anko said putting her key in the ignition and bringing the car to life.

"Really? Ino said the same thing," Aome said as the car left the mall.

"Have you thought of becoming a fashion designer," Anko asked.

"I haven't really thought of what I want to become," Aome said.

"Well whatever it is I can tell you'll be great at it," Anko said stopping the car at a red light. Aome smiled and hugged Anko surprising her, but Anko hugged her back.

'You have one great kid Kakashi-kun,' Anko thought as Aome let go and she drove on.

**Wednesday January 9, 6:00 pm**

Only the Konoha 14, Tobi, Aome, Konan and Kurenai, with Akikaze were left over in the music room, since the other orchestra members knew how to play their parts in the three music pieces with blindfolds on, it was true they even tested that out. But the gang was getting the hang of it; Hinata memorized the lyrics and was working on memorizing the other two music pieces. Then the music of the room escaped through the door as Itachi pulled it open.

"Fox Five!" He shouted luckily he did not wake Akikaze up, "Did you forget your meeting with Jiraiya at Gama Records?"

"Ah great," Kiba said as he put his violin away.

"Wait we can't leave, we have to practice," Naruto said, trying to hide the fact that he really did not want to see Jiraiya or Sai.

"It's alright Naruto," Kurenai said, "It's about time you kids got home before your parents worry, we'll pick up practice tomorrow."

"But-"

"Don't worry Naruto you guys are amazing already you are mastering these notes," Kurenai said, "And it's about time I got Akikaze-kun home."

"C'mon you guys take your instruments with you, you can practice later, I brought the biggest van limo we have, I'll give you guys a ride," Itachi said to the teens.

"Ok, bye Kurenai-sensei," they said and exited.

"You're not coming Konan?" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm giving Kurenai-sensei a ride, I'll meet you guys at home," she said as she helped tucked Akikaze into the baby carrier.

"Ok see ya," Itachi said and ran to the front of the building. He climbed into the driver's seat and through the window he told the teens, "Buckle up." And he stepped on it.

"Hey Itachi you passed our street, aren't you suppose to take us home," Sakura said.

"No, I said I'll give you guys a ride, I never said I'll take you home," Itachi said.

"We thought it was a given," Matsuri said.

"We are going to Gama records and then I'll take you guys home," Itachi said speeding around cars in downtown Konoha.

6:45 pm Gama Records

Itachi got out of the driver's seat, and waited for everyone to get out. Suddenly he was pushed against the limo when Neji grabbed him by the collar of his trench coat and was giving him a death glare.

"What's your problem Neji?!" Itachi choked out angrily.

"Don't ever drive like that! You could have caused an accident! Someone could have been killed!" Neji shouted furious, then he let Itachi go, making him drop to the ground as he walked away towards the building. Tenten ran after him and tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong with him," Itachi said as he was helped up by Kisame and Sasuke.

"Aniki, Neji's parents were killed in a car accident," Hinata said, "He hates it when someone drives recklessly."

"I-I didn't know that," Itachi said brushing his hair out of his face, "You guys know I didn't mean to go fast, I just had to get you guys here on time … I better apologize."

Itachi walked up to Tenten and Neji in time to hear Neji say, "Tenten I lost my parents like that I don't wanna lose any of you guys in a car accident."

"Neji," Tenten and Neji turned to Itachi who had his hands in his pockets and a sad look on his face, "I'm sorry Neji, I didn't know, I swear I won't do that ever again and when we go back home you can drive if you want," Itachi held out the limo keys.

Neji took them and said, "I accept your apology, but if you ever do that again I will personally beat the living crap out of you got it?"

"Got it bro," Itachi said giving him a hug.

"Ok, this is sweet and all," Kiba said, "But we really gotta get going, it's still 47 floors up remember?"

"C'mon, can't wait for you guys to meet Jiraiya and Sai," Hinata said walking into the revolving doors.

"I can," Naruto whispered and followed.

**7:00 pm President Office**

"There you are," Sai said as Fox Five walked in, "And there are more of you?"

"Oh, sorry Sai, but we just came from school and these are our friends," Hinata said, "That's Tenten, Ino, Temari, Sakura, Hannya, Matsuri, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, Tobi and Kakashi-sensei's own daughter Aome."

"Nice to meet all of you," Sai said and went around kissing all the girl's hands. When he got to Sakura he said, "Hello Ugly."

Everyone gasped and held their breath. "What did you call me?" Sakura asked a tick mark appearing on her forehead.

"I called you Ugly," Sai said with a smile. Sakura made a fist with her hand, pulled her arm back and threw a punch only to be stopped by Sasuke. He was behind her holding her arm.

"If you hit him, security will come and we will be kicked out," he said calmly, "Besides you know it's not true." Sakura put down her arm, and everyone else in the room finally exhaled. Sasuke glared at Sai, who just smiled.

Then when he got to Ino he said, "Hello Beautiful." Causing her to blush.

"Hey step away from my girlfriend," Kiba said pulling Ino away. She looked up at Kiba embarrassed for blushing. Kiba just kissed her on the forehead.

"Sai, leave the kids alone," Jiraiya said walking in. "Now let's get down to business." Fox Five sat at the middle couch, while everyone else tied to fit into the other one. "Last time I did not get the chance to ask you what languages you know."

"Is that important?" Neji asked.

"Yes, because I've noticed you have not performed songs in you native tongue," Jiraiya said sitting in his chair, "And I find it embarrassing that a band from Japan cannot sing in Japanese."

"We can sing in Japanese," Naruto said, "It's just that all the students in school know English and we find it easier to sing it that language since it's one of the main languages in the world, like right now we're speaking English right?"

"And that doesn't mean we can't sing in Japanese, we can it's just that we don't," Hinata said.

"Ok prove it get in there and sing," Jiraiya said pointing to the two-way mirror.

"They would but they don't have any songs in Japanese," Shikamaru said.

"I have one," Sai said handing them all notebooks, "I even made one in brail for you Kitty-" Hinata glared at him, "Hinata."

"We have to go too?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, since you three sometimes sing backup vocals," Jiraiya said.

"What a drag." They stood up and followed Sai next door. Sai turned on the lights and the guys saw a small recording studio, looking at the mirror they could see their friends and Jiraiya next door.

"Ha, Sasuke-teme is sitting on the floor," Naruto said walking to stand behind a microphone.

"We could still hear you idiot," Sasuke said from next door.

"Thanks for the warning Sai," Naruto said glaring at him.

Fox Five stood behind microphones, notebooks in hand, 4 were reading the lyrics and one was running her finger thorough it. "We each sing at least two verses," Naruto said. They agreed.

"You ready?" Jiraiya asked. They nodded and Sai put a CD into the stereo inside the room. The instrumental part began.

Soon Hinata started singing.

_Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no motto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi_

_Zutto soba ni itta kara  
Aita sukima ooki sugite_

Naruto decide to join in, and together he and Hinata started singing.

Namaiki na kimi no suna o na henji_  
Matte dare ga sabishii  
_Mirarenai machi de naiteru Nara_**  
**__Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai_

Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi

Kiba took over.

**Hitori dakke no sofa  
Manaka wo tori atta ne  
Itsuma demo muki atte iru tamme ni  
Hoo dare wa ganbareru**

**Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete  
Yume ni yukateru hitomi wakawaranai**

Then Neji started singing. (A/N Sorry couldn't change it to underlined)

Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi wa  
Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru  
Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika  
Hitotsu no chikai

Hanasu toki ni kami wo  
Sawaru kuru segao tsuteiru  
Hitori kiri de nemuru mune no  
Itamisae kito kizu nai

Finally Shikamaru wrapped it up.

_**Yura yura to yuganda sora e  
Kimi no motto e tonde yuke  
Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru  
Futatsu no omoi**_

_**Kira kira to kagayaku hoshi ga  
Itsumo hutari utsushiteru  
Deata hito kawaranu sora no shika  
Hitotsu no chikai**_

The CD finished up the music and Fox Five gave each other high fives.

"That was good," Jiraiya said as they walked back into the office.

"We also know Spanish," Neji said, "But I don't think enough to sing it just yet."

"And Hinata knows French, she could sing it," Kiba pointed out.

"Don't push it," Hinata said. Everyone laughed. "Sai, that song did you write it?"

"Yes, I did and I composed the music, why did you like it?" Sai asked smiling.

"Yeah, it was really good," the band members except one said.

"That's my son," Jiraiya said proudly. He saw Naruto tense up, and then rise to leave.

"If we're done we gotta get home to practice for a competition," Naruto said.

"Ok then, you can go," Jiraiya said everyone got up to leave, "Except for you Naruto, I want to talk to you alone." Naruto stood there not making eye contact with anyone as they exited. Soon it was only Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jiraiya asked.

"Like what?" Naruto asked crossing his arms.

"Like a little brat with a tantrum," Jiraiya said.

"What do you care?"

"By now I thought you'd be over it."

"Over it?! You abandoned me after Dad died; I thought it was because you didn't want kids-"

"I wasn't able to take care of you Naruto! I had no money and no job, I didn't matter if I was your godfather or not, I couldn't handle a kid."

"Then why the hell did you adopt Sai!" Naruto shouted tears of anger filling his eyes.

"Sai was already 13! He was able to take care of himself, and I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean?! You always have a choice! You chose to take in Sai over me 12 years ago! Do you know what the hell I went through before Kakashi and Iruka finally took me out! Nobody wanted me I was an orphan for 10 of those 12 freaken years! But you didn't care, it didn't even matter that you promised my Dad you would take care of me-"

"You were taken care of Naruto! I made sure you were taken care of in that orphanage, and I was the one who told Kakashi and Iruka. Now you're living with Iruka how could you not be taken care of?"

"I didn't want to live with Iruka! I never did he doesn't let me do what I want, he hates the band he doesn't understand me!"

"And you think I do?!"

"You are the president of Gama Records, you were a music teacher, you were my dad's music teacher, all I've wanted was to live with someone that could understand how important music is to me, and Iruka doesn't want me in the band! Hell sometimes I feel like he doesn't even want me as his kid, I'm not good enough to be his son!"

"Naruto don't you get it, the reason I didn't want you was because I'm not good enough to be your dad!" Naruto stood there tears of anger already falling. Jiraiya was standing up, his hands in fist on his desk. He looked down at his desk unable to make eye contact with the boy, afraid he'll start crying as well, "I could never replace Minato, Naruto, I was a failure at the time, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to care for you, and that you'll hate me for it."

"Too bad … cause I hate you anyway." Jiraiya looked up and saw Naruto walk out of his office, he felt the tears run down his face and sank into his chair exhausted. Sai quietly walked in.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"No, he really hates me," Jiraiya said wiping away the tears.

"I'm gonna go talk to him," Sai said and turned heading for the door.

"It won't do any good."

"Well I'm trying either way, be right back Dad," Sai said running to catch up with Naruto.

"Yeah, son…"

**----------------------------------------**

"I knew I'd find you here," Sai said as he walked toward Naruto, who was leaning forward against the safety railing on the roof of the building.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked not looking at him, instead keeping his gaze at the view of other buildings with colorful lights and signs.

"I want to talk," Sai said joining him.

"Well I don't," Naruto said glaring at him. Sai only smiled.

"You hate me too don't you?" Naruto didn't respond. "Why? Was it because I was hitting on your girlfriend, Hinata?"

"Hinata isn't my girlfriend, I could care less what you do with her," Naruto said coldly.

"Yeah, right, you're a worst liar than I am," Sai said, "Is it because Jiraiya adopted me?" Again Naruto didn't respond. "I don't see why you're mad about that, if you ask me-"

"I wasn't asking you anything."

Sai just ignored him and continued talking, "You were lucky that you weren't living with him, it wasn't fun," Naruto turned to him a confused look on his face, "Did they feed you every day in the orphanage?"

"Yeah, but the food sucked," Naruto said.

"Well I wouldn't have cared what type of food it was, if it was food I would have eaten it … we didn't eat every day Naruto, we were practically living on the streets … and every time I earned money he would blow it off on booze and women," Sai said smiling.

"Then if it was hard why did he take you?" Naruto asked anger back in his voice.

"What would you do if you promised a dying man that you will take care of his kid brother?" Sai asked his smile faltering.

"What?"

"What would you do?" Sai repeated.

"I would take the kid, if I promised I wouldn't have any choice," Naruto answered.

"That's what he did," Sai said a true smile on his face.

"What?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Jiraiya promised my brother, Shin, that he would take care of me … we were orphans, and one day when we were walking on the streets he just collapsed, I started yelling for help and Jiraiya came … My brother got him to promise he'll take me, boy was Jiraiya mad when my brother died and the ambulance came, I started following him, he tried everything to get rid of me, but after a while he gave up and stuck to his promise … my brother was just 15, I don't know what he died of, but since then I've been Jiraiya's kid," Sai explained.

"Why are you telling me this? Are you trying to rub it in my face that Jiraiya kept his promise to your brother, but he didn't keep his promise to my dad?" Naruto asked turning to face Sai.

"Are you really this much of an idiot?" Sai asked a bored look on his face. Naruto glared at him. "Don't you see Jiraiya did keep his promise to your dad of taking care of you, you had a warm bed to sleep in, food to eat, and friends even if you were in an orphanage. You were taken care of better there than you would have ever been with Jiraiya, he did keep his promise," Sai explained.

"I hated that orphanage," Naruto said, "You think I was taken care of, practically every day I was beaten up by the Sound Gang, and every day I would hang out with my friends and try to hide the fact that I was an orphan and didn't have enough money like they did, I didn't belong then … and now I don't belong living with Iruka … I don't think I belong anywhere."

"Do you hate Iruka?" Sai asked.

"No, I think he hates me, he's always telling me to focus on my studies and forget about music, but to me music is way more important," Naruto said.

"You are so much like your dad, you don't just look like him," Sai said.

"What are you talking about you don't know my dad," Naruto said.

"Well not personally but Jiraiya would always tell me stories about your parents. Like the story of how you got your name. Jiraiya had written a book, but it failed to sell. Then one day your dad read the book and he thought it was excellent, he liked it so much that he and your mom decided to name you after the main character, Naruto. So that's the story of how you got your name, but I that's not what I wanted to tell you," Sai started thinking while his story repeated in Naruto's head. 'So that's why that perv is my godfather.' He thought. "Oh yeah, your dad loved music too, his father didn't approve much either, but he kept playing. Of course your dad wasn't as hyperactive as you-" Naruto gave him a look, "Jiraiya told me you were a hyper kid, your dad didn't give up easily and I can tell you don't either, so don't worry about Iruka hating you for playing your music, which I don't think he does, but I do think that like your dad you'll turn out ok, after all your father became the number one detective in Konoha right?"

"Yeah, he did," Naruto said proudly. They stood in silence until they heard a loud honk from a car horn. Looking down they could barely make out everyone waiting by the Hyuuga limo. "I guess I better get going," Naruto said and walked towards the staircase. "Sai, thanks for coming to talk to me."

"No problem, you still hate me?" Sai asked smiling.

"Not much anymore," Naruto said with a small smile, "And to prove it one piece of advice Sai, don't call Sakura 'Ugly' because either she, Sasuke, or I are gonna kick your ass, I don't like people talking bad about my little sister."

"Thanks … you still hate Jiraiya?" Sai asked.

"I hate him less than I did 10 minutes ago … could you please tell him that?" Naruto asked putting his pockets in his trench coat.

"I'll tell him, see ya later Naruto," Sai said.

"Yeah see ya Sai," Naruto said and walked down the steps.

**----------------------------**

"Finally Naruto what took you so long?" Sakura asked as they got into the limo. This time Neji got into the driver's seat.

"Sorry, I was talking to Sai," Naruto said getting in sitting next to Hinata.

"About what?" she asked.

"Life," Naruto said. 'Our messed up lives,' he thought looking up out the window at the roof of Gama Records as the limo drove away.

**Done! And longer than the last one so I'm happy about that. Please review.**

**Songs used:  
Everytime We Touch – Cascada (love the beat!)  
Stand – Rascal Flatts (I just adore this song)  
Yura Yura – Hearts Grow (One of my favorite J-pop songs and best Naruto opening theme!)**

**Before I forget HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**See ya!  
LWF**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews I love reading them! So now on with the story!**

_Hinata singing_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song used in this chapter again name and artist at the bottom. I only own my characters Hannya, Aome, and Masaru. I also don't own the books mentioned in this chapter, well actually I do own copies but I'm not the author. Also Japan Scandal (you'll know what it is later) is not real … at least I don't think so cause I just made it up, but if it is real I don't own it.**

**Thursday January 10, 6****th**** period**

"Ok this is our second to last day to practice, and I'm so proud of all of you, you have learned all your parts in just a few days," Kurenai said to the teens, "And today I want all of you to go home pack a suitcase and come back to school tomorrow with the suitcase, so that when school ends we can get on the bus and get to Tokyo!"

"Toky-what?" Everyone shouted.

"Didn't I tell you kids the competition was in Tokyo?" Kurenai asked confused.

"NO!" they all shouted.

"It's gonna be so cool!" Ino shrieked.

"I can't believe we're going all the way to Tokyo!" Sakura shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"It's not such a big deal Hinata and I already went there to get this kid," Naruto said patting Aome on the head.

"But isn't it gonna take a lot of troublesome hours to get there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not the way we planned it out," Kurenai said, "If all goes as planned we will get there in just 16 hours."

"So what do we pack?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a good question Sasuke … you'll need at least two changes of clothing and black formal clothing, like a dress for the girls and a suit for the boys, your toothbrushes, your instruments … Konan could you make a list?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure," Konan said sitting behind the computer and started typing.

"Ok c'mon guys let's get to practice," Temari said and they started.

**3:30 pm--------------**

"See you kids tomorrow," Kurenai said as they walked out of class. She cancelled after school practice so that they can get the things they need for the trip.

"Hey, Aome can I walk you home?" Tobi asked.

"I'm sorry Tobi but I'm already going with Masaru," Aome said, "You can come with us."

"No, never mind, forget I asked," Tobi said and walked away. 'Damn you Masaru.'

"There is something really wrong with Tobi," Hinata said as she leaned against the lockers waiting for Naruto to get some books out of his.

"So you've noticed it too," Naruto said putting his history book in his backpack.

"He's been acting strange since the first day," Hinata said, "And his emotions are all over the place."

"Emotions?" Naruto asked closing the locker. They walked toward the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, he's angry, sad, jealous and longing for something," Hinata said.

"How do you know this?" Naruto asked.

Hinata pointed to her eyes smiling, "Keep up Naruto-kun … we gotta find out why though."

"I think I got an idea, tell you later," Naruto said once they reached the gang. He saw Tobi leaning against the wall away from everyone else staring at the ground. He seemed out of focus, like his body was there but he wasn't. 'There's no other reason for a guy to act like that, it's gotta be a girl.'

**Hatake Household 5:00 pm-------------------------**

"Bye Masaru see you tomorrow," Aome said closing the door.

"What took you so long and who's Masaru?"

"Ah!" Aome shouted and turned to see Anko. She took a deep steadying breath, "Anko you scared me."

"Sorry kid," Anko said and went to the window. She moved the curtain just in time to see Masaru before he disappeared behind a corner. "So that's Masaru huh?"

"Yeah, he's just a friend," Aome said walking to the living room.

"Just a friend?" Anko asked following her.

"Yeah and I'm late because we went to get a bit of ice cream," Aome explained.

"So you don't like him?" Anko asked with a suspicious smile.

"Well, I think he's cute," Aome said sitting on the couch, "But…"

"But what?" Anko asked sitting next to her.

"Wait why are you here?" Aome asked.

"Thought I'd surprise your dad with dinner," Anko said.

"Oh, what are we having?" Aome asked.

"Hey, don't try to change the subject," Anko said poking her in the stomach making her laugh, "You said but, but what?"

"There's this other … older … guy," Aome said pulling her legs to her chest.

"How much older?" Anko asked.

"He's just 16," Aome said, "I like him, but I don't think he likes me."

"Why do you say that?" Anko asked.

"I don't know, I think that he thinks of me as a little sister that just needs protection all the time … I'm just annoying him," Aome said.

"That's not true, sometimes a guy protects a girl because he likes her," Anko said with a smile.

"No, besides at the assembly I saw him dancing with another girl … a girl his age," Aome said tears filling her eyes.

"So what? Are you just gonna give up? I thought Hatakes didn't give up easily," Anko said.

"What are you talking about?! My mother abandoned me, my father tried to commit suicide! She gave up on me, he gave up on life! My family is give up central so why shouldn't I?" Aome shouted and ran to her room.

"Great," Anko said lying down on the couch placing a pillow on her face. A couple seconds later she felt it lifted of her face. "Ai-san you should be in bed."

"I've been in bed long enough Anko," Ai said. Anko sat up leaving space for the older woman to sit down.

"What's wrong I heard Aome's bedroom door slam," Ai asked.

"It's all my fault, she got mad after I tried to give her some advice," Anko said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Aome usually gets mad when things aren't going her way," Ai said, "In an hour or so she'll come out and apologize."

"I hope so … I mentioned her mom, do you think that made her madder?" Anko asked.

"Well she doesn't get mad when people mention her mom anymore, she's just trying to forget about her," Ai said.

"Why did Aome's mother abandon her?" Anko asked.

"I still don't understand that but she thought Aome was a mistake," Ai said.

"A mistake? How can that beautiful little girl be a mistake?!" Anko shouted.

"I don't know, Asami didn't want a child, she was just fifteen, and she didn't want to be with Kakashi either," Ai said shaking her head, "So the first chance she got she ran away, she went to America and I haven't heard from her since."

"I'm sorry I'm making you remember all this," Anko said.

"It's ok, Anko, this reminds me of the talks I used to have with Asami," Ai said. She bushed Anko's bangs out of her face, "You are so much like her."

"Except I won't abandon a child like her," Anko said and realizing what she said she started apologizing, "I'm sorry Ai-san I'm talking bad about your daughter I'm sorry-"

"It's ok Anko … and I know you won't abandon a child, because I believe if you did you would have left Kakashi right after you found out he had a child," Ai said.

"No, I care about Kakashi deeply," Anko said.

"You're like my daughter in some aspects, and better than her in many others," Ai said with a smile.

"Do you smell something burning?!" Aome shouted running into the living room. The women put their noses to the air and smelled something burning in the kitchen.

"My dinner!" Anko shouted. The three ran to the kitchen, black smoke was coming from the oven. It caused the fire alarm to start beeping. Anko grabbed oven mitts and opened the oven pulling out the now black chicken that was on fire. Ai turned on the water in the sink while Ano placed the chicken under it. Aome opened the windows and grabbed a dishtowel and tried to blow the smoke away from the fire alarm to stop the insane beeping. After 10 minutes the smoke was cleared and the fire was put out. Ai, Anko and Aome fell into the chairs around the breakfast table. They were covered in sweat and black ash, Anko pulled off the burned oven mitts and tossed them to the middle of the table. Then Aome started laughing.

"We look terrible!" She shrieked in between laughs. Soon Ai and Anko were cracking up as well.

"I can't believe I burned dinner!" Anko said hysterically.

"Don't worry we'll get Kakashi to take us out to dinner," Ai said getting control of her laughs.

"We should get cleaned up then," Anko said standing up. They all walked down the hall, Ai headed to her bathroom door, Anko headed to Kakashi's bathroom, but Aome stopped her.

"Anko, I'm sorry I shouted, I shouldn't have done that you were just trying to help," Aome said.

"It's ok, you're a teenager, you're supposed to act like that," Anko messed up Aome's hair, "Trust me I've been through it too."

Aome smiled and disappeared into her own bathroom, Anko did the same.

**Ichiraku Ramen 7:00 pm---**

Naruto slurped up his ramen noodles sadly. He was dressed in his work uniform, and this was the first time this week that he was able to come in and work, so he agreed with Teuchi that he shouldn't be paid this week, since he didn't put in his hours. Teuchi did give him free ramen as pay for now, but that couldn't even make him happy, all he could think about was how much longer it'll take him to fix his bike.

"Hey Naruto," Kisame said as he placed two bouquets of irises on the table. The bouquets were almost identical if it weren't for the fact that one had a few yellow tulips and the other a few red tulips.

"For Ayame?" Naruto asked looking at the bouquet, "I didn't know you liked her, or should I say loved," Naruto said pointing to the tulips.

"They're not from me, there from the other two idiots that couldn't bring themselves to give these to her … what do you mean loved?" Kisame asked.

"The bouquets, I guess those guys picked irises because that's what Ayame means, but the yellow and red tulips make the bouquets mean very different things," Naruto explained.

"So what do they mean?" Kisame asked sitting down next to Naruto.

"The yellow tulips mean 'hopelessly in love' and the red ones mean 'declaration of love'," Naruto said, "So whoever gave her the red tulips has the advantage now because he's declaring his love for her, while the one who gave her the yellow tulip is just saying he's hopelessly in love but hasn't done anything extreme like declaring it."

Kisame was looking at Naruto in surprise. "What? I like gardening so I like finding out the meaning of flowers, not only girls, like Ino do that," Naruto said blushing and going back to his ramen.

"Ino?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah her parents also own chains of flower shops, I go there sometimes," Naruto said.

"Right, so where's Ayame?" Kisame asked.

"AYAME!!" Naruto shouted causing Kisame to lose his hearing for a couple seconds.

"Yeah Naruto?" Ayame asked coming out from the kitchen. "Oh Kisame, hi."

"Hey Ayame, you got two bouquets from your secret admirers," Kisame said handing her both of them.

"Wow, they're beautiful, tell Deidara and Sasori I said thank you," Ayame said heading to the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"Ayame how did you do on your biology paper?" Kisame asked.

Ayame came back out with the flowers in vases and placed them on the counter. "I got an A," Ayame said proudly, "And thanks for your help on it Kisame, I couldn't have gotten that A without you." Ayame walked around the corner and gave Kisame a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Kisame said letting her go, a blush on his face. Ayame said bye and walked back into the kitchen. Naruto turned to Kisame an amused look on his face. "What's so funny?" Kisame asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Naruto said smiling. 'I've got a lot to tell Hinata.'

**Hyuuga Mansion 8:00 pm----**

"Hey Kisame what'd she say?" Deidara asked as Kisame walked into the front door.

"She said it was beautiful, both of them were," Kisame said looking over at Sasori, "And to tell you guys thanks."

"But she liked mine better right?" Deidara asked.

"She didn't say," Kisame said sitting on the couch.

"You see Deidara that's code for she liked mine better," Sasori said, "Cause what girl doesn't like the color red?"

"Do you guys even know her favorite color?" Kisame asked.

"Red?" Sasori asked.

"Yellow?" Deidara asked.

"No, it's cinnamon, because it reminds her of her mother's eyes," Kisame said. "What is she studying to become?"

"A chef?" Sasori asked.

"No you idiot, she's gonna be a ramen chef no duh," Deidara said.

"No she's studying to become a doctor," Kisame said, "Do you two even know her last name?"

"Ichiraku?" they asked in unison.

"No it's Hara!" Kisame shouted.

"How do know you this?" Deidara asked.

"Because I actually talk to her!" Kisame shouted angry at them. "You two say you like her, hell Naruto said that your flowers say you love her, yet you know nothing about her."

"Well she doesn't know anything about us either," Sasori said.

"And whose fault is that?" Kisame asked. "You know what, I'm done helping you two, you're on your own now."

"Don't do that Kisame, stop acting like you actually care about her," Deidara said.

"You know what Deidara, I don't care about her I l-" Kisame was interrupted by the phone ringing. He picked it up, "Hello… yeah she's here I'll call her for you," Kisame walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted, "HINATA! PHONE!"

Hinata came running down stairs, "Who is it?"

"It's Naruto," Kisame said handing her the phone. She thanked him and hurried back upstairs.

"You were saying Kisame?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing, forget it," Kisame said sitting on the sofa. "But I mean it you guys are on your own."

"Alright then," Deidara and Sasori said in unison.

**Meanwhile upstairs-----------------**

"Hey Naruto-kun," Hinata said into the phone.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said. It was quiet for a while.

"So … um are you gonna tell me?" Hinata asked breaking the silence.

"Tell you what? Oh right Tobi," Naruto said, "Well I think he's acting wired because of a girl, it's just which one."

"It's Aome."

"What? How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's jealous of Masaru."

"Wait aren't you jumping to conclusions? Why would he be jealous of that kid?"

"Because that kid has been hanging around Aome a lot, they're almost inseparable. And every time they're anywhere near Tobi I see his emotions go out of control, even if he hides it."

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know, because it'll be biased if we try to get Aome and Tobi together when we know nothing about Masaru, so we really can't do anything."

"I feel bad for Tobi though, he's really messed up about it. Girls just complicate life."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Just kidding Naruto-kun, besides boys aren't really a walk in the park either."

"So we're even … hey Hinata I think someone besides Deidara and Sasori likes Ayame."

"Now way Kisame admitted it!"

"Well he didn't admit it but-wait how did you know it was Kisame?"

"Ayame told me he's been going to the ramen bar a lot lately to deliver presents from Deidara and Sasori, and they've been talking after that, so I was thinking maybe he's doing it just to get enough confidence to talk to her, which made me think he likes her."

"Yeah today Ayame thanked him for helping her with a biology paper, which is why I'm telling you this cause she hugged and kissed him and he started turning red."

"That's so sweet."

"Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep … you nervous?"

"A little especially about the singing."

"Don't worry you'll be great, since you are one of the lead singers of Fox Five."

"That reminds me I finished writing a new song."

"Cool, sing it to me tomorrow … have you thought of the music?"

"Yeah I was thinking about a slow drum and guitar both electric and acoustic."

"Ok, how bout I take my guitar tomorrow?"

"Sure that'll be great."

"So it's decided-" "Naruto its time to hang up the phone, I suggest you get to bed early," Hinata heard Iruka say in the background.

"Aneue, Dad needs the phone!" Naruto heard Hanabi shout in the background.

"Sorry I gotta go-"

"Yeah me too-"

"So bye-"

"Bye love you-" Click. Naruto sat there staring at the phone in his hand. 'What did she say? She loves me?' A smile crept onto his face.

Hinata handed the phone to Hanabi.

"Who were you talking to?" Hanabi asked.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Oh how cute you told him you loved him," Hanabi gushed jumping up and down.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked confused.

"Just now before you hung up you said, 'Bye love you'," Hanabi said imitating Hinata's voice.

"What no I – OH MY GOD!!!!" Hinata shouted realizing Hanabi was right, "I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT JUST CAME OUT! OH GOD! WHAT WAS I THINKING?! HE PROBABLY NEVER WANTS TO TALK TO ME AGAIN! HE'LL PROBABLY NEVER WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN!"

"Oh I highly doubt that," Hanabi said and exited the room to leave her sister to berate herself.

'What am I gonna do?' Hinata thought as she started hyperventilating and kept on panicking. 'Oh God! I'll just tell him it was a mistake and hope he isn't completely freaked out … but it felt nice saying it … Gah! What am I saying he doesn't like me that way … he never has and never will.'

That night one teenager went to sleep a goofy smile on his face thinking this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life with someone special, while the other teenager went to sleep with tears in her eyes a frown on her face thinking this is the end of her life because she was about to lose someone special.

**Friday 7:45 am Outside Hyuuga Gates------**

"Morning Hinata," Naruto said when she, Neji, Sasuke and Tobi walked down the long driveway. He and the rest of the Konoha 14 along with Aome where waiting for them. Everyone was carrying their one suitcase, or in Ino's case three, for their trip to Tokyo.

"G-good m-morn-ning N-naruto-k-kun," Hinata stuttered out.

Suddenly Itachi's Ferrari sped down the driveway.

"You kids better get to school before you're late," Itachi said from the driver's seat. Inside the car were Kisame, Pein, Deidara, and Sasori.

"Where's Konan?" Sakura asked.

"She left earlier to help Kurenai-senpai finish some last minute arrangements," Pein said from the back seat.

"Later! We'll see you at school," Kisame said from his seat in the passenger's side and Itachi carefully pulled out and drove onto the street.

"At least he's driving better," Neji said.

"C'mon let's get going," Tenten said grabbing Neji's hand and walking off. Everyone followed, but Naruto and Hinata stayed at the back far from earshot.

"Hinata about last night," Naruto said with a happy smile.

"I'm sorry," Hinata practically shouted, tears filling her eyes, "I didn't mean it, it just slipped out."

"Really?" Naruto asked softly, stopping in his tracks, his smile fading.

"Yes, please don't hate me for it," Hinata said hugging him burying her face in his chest.

"Hinata … I don't hate you for it actually I …"

"You what Naruto-kun?" 'Please … say you love me too…'

'Why don't you love me anymore?' "I feel relieved 'cause you saying that was sort of weird, I was thinking what got into you?"

"Really?" Hinata asked trying to ignore the feeling of a dagger through her heart.

"Yes, really," Naruto said trying to ignore the feeling of being punched in his stomach.

"I'm glad," Hinata said trying to hide her sadness.

"Yeah, no misunderstandings," Naruto said trying to hide his hurt.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata! Hurry up!" Kiba shouted a block away.

"We better hurry up," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and led her away.

As they walked a single thought ran through both their heads, 'Everything between us is like before … why am I no longer happy with that?'

**6****th**** period Music----**

The pitter patter of the rain outside was calming everyone's nerves. Hinata moved towards the window, leaning against it she looked outside even though she knew she would see nothing. Soon the soothing sound of rain made Hinata start humming.

"Hinata," Naruto said walking towards her, "Do you want to sing your new song now?"

"Yeah sure Naruto-kun," Hinata said still looking outside. Naruto nodded and walked back down the classroom steps saying 'excuse me' all the way because the entire orchestra team was in the classroom, having been excused from their sixth period to get ready to leave for Tokyo.

"Hinata says she's ready," Naruto said to Neji, and Kiba who had their electrics guitars, while Naruto had his acoustic one. Shikamaru didn't have his drums but he was using his drum sticks on his desk.

The guys started playing a little, tuning their instruments, everyone else in the room was paying attention to what they were doing.

"Remember slow and steady," Neji said, "Start when you're ready imouto."

Slow mesmerizing music left the instruments and Hinata soon started singing.

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

The music started getting faster and louder. Hinata's voice started getting stronger.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you__**Yeah**_

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea Yea Yea_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

"Woo!" the students cheered.

"Bravo, bravo, Fox Five you sure are something," an older voice came from the door accompanied by claps.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. Sai shook of his umbrella, rain droplets fell onto the floor.

"Jiraiya sent me to come get you guys for the photo shoot," Sai said.

"What photo shoot?" Hinata asked turning to his outline.

"The Fox Five photo shoot, this is the weekend Gama Records is going to introduce Fox Five to Japan," Sai explained smiling.

"We can't do that this weekend," Hinata said, "We have an orchestra competition, we're not going to let Kurenai-sensei down."

"She's right, we can't ditch them," Naruto said pointing at everyone else, "We've worked our butts off and we're going to Tokyo to win."

"Tokyo huh?" Sais whispered to himself, "Ok then I'll just tell Jiraiya to move everything to next week, bye." Sai exited the room.

"He's up to something," Shikamaru said to Neji.

"Ok, my students," Kurenai said walking into the classroom followed by Konan, "We are going-"

"Ah!" Konan shouted when she slipped on the rain water left behind by Sai. She fell back and was caught by Pein. He held her and lifted her up, holding her waist. "Thanks Pein … you can let me go now."

"Yeah … right," Pein said letting her go.

"What are you guys doing here?" Konan asked Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara who were standing behind Pein, smiles on their faces.

"We've decided that we're coming with you guys," Itachi said.

"Sorry guys but we already got 40 students to take care of," Konan said, "We don't need five other _kids_ to take care of."

"Very funny Konan," Deidara said, "We want to be chaperones."

"And we'll take our own car," Itachi said.

"I think that's a good idea Itachi, we need more chaperones," Kurenai said.

"Oh Kurenai-senpai," Kisame said, "Asuma-senpai said that he will take care of everything and not to worry about Akikaze."

"When he says not to worry that's when I worry," Kurenai said with an anxious smile.

"Asuma-sensei will be alright," Deidara said, "How hard can taking care of a three-month old be?"

**-----------------------------------**

"Asuma-sensei?" a student said. Asuma looked up from the history textbook they were all reading.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where's Akikaze?" the student asked pointing at the empty play pen.

"What!" Asuma shouted and started to search for his son. "Kurenai's gonna kill me!" Suddenly he heard a little laugh from under his desk. He looked under it and found Akikaze crawling around. "What are you doing? Mommy said you weren't supposed to be crawling until 6 months." Asuma said as he lifted Akikaze up wiping off some dust he blew a raspberry in his son's cheek, making him laugh, and then he remembered his class was watching. "No test on Monday if you all swear never to tell Kurenai."

"Yes Asuma-sensei!" His students shouted.

**---------------------------------------**

The bell rang. The orchestra team was outside waiting in the rain.

"Ok!" Kurenai shouted over the pounding rain, "All the instruments are loaded! Get in two in a seat!"

The teens climbed onto the bus and the Konoha 14 got the last seven pairs of seats at the back of the bus. The couples got seats together, while Naruto sat with Hinata, Sakura sat next to Temari, and Shikamaru sat next to Sasuke. Tobi took a seat to himself, putting his legs up leaning his head against the window; he turned on his iPod and put on the earphones. He closed his eyes wanting to relax only to tense up when he heard Aome's and Masaru's voices in front of him. He opened one eye and saw the two sitting together in front of him. 'This is gonna be a long trip,' he thought to himself.

"Before we start going," Kurenai said standing at the front of the bus, "Just because we are going to Tokyo for the weekend doesn't mean that you won't have to do your homework," the students groaned, "I know I know, so I suggest you get started cause I know my husband assigned some textbook questions to review for a test on Monday." Again everyone groaned. Kurenai smiled and sat down.

"Hey where are the Akatsuki guys?" Naruto asked his friends. Then the answer to the question came in the form of a honk, Naruto looked out his window and saw Itachi wave at him from a black car. "Weird he's not taking his Ferrari."

"He probably didn't want it to get ruined on the long trip," Hinata said.

"Yeah you're probably right Hinata," Naruto said, "What did you get for question 1?"

**----------------------------------------**

"Screw you idiots, I'm not going," Tayuya said getting out of the black car, and started getting drenched in the rain, "I would rather hang out with the airheads than go follow those punks all the way to Tokyo."

"Are you jealous Tayuya-chan?" Sakon asked opening driver's side and walking out. He pulled the girl closer by the arm, squeezing it painfully. Tayuya just glared at him.

"No, I don't care," Tayuya said trying to release herself. She couldn't help but stare at him, he was even handsome with his hair drenched and sticking to his face.

"Aw, don't say that," Sakon said leaning closer to her face. She could feel his breath on her lips, and she wanted to kiss him so badly. She felt a fire spread throughout her body that couldn't be cooled by the cold drops, and leaned closer to Sakon. This sort of surprised him, but he smirked anyway. "Do you want something?"

"Yes," Tayuya whispered.

"Sorry, but I can't give it to you," Sakon said as he bit her bottom lip. She felt the blood rush out into her mouth, but shivered when she felt him lick the wound he made. But the feeling ended when he pushed her away, closed the car door and rode off in the car with Jugo, Jirobo, and his brother. He looked in his rear view mirror and watched the figure of the young woman in the rain become smaller as he drove farther away.

"Do you care about Tayuya?" Ukon asked smirking.

"Yeah, right, she'd just good enough for now, but once I get Hina-chan, she'll be of no use to me," Sakon said with a smile, having found the school bus he followed it onto a highway.

"Hey Tayuya what happened to your lip?!" Karin shouted over the rain as she and Kin walked up to her. Tayuya snapped out of her trance turned her head to them, some locks of her hair stinging her face.

"What do you care?!" Tayuya asked walking away, hugging herself for warmth.

"She was just trying to be nice; you don't have to be such a meanie!" Kin shouted.

"Yeah I was just trying to be a friend!" Karin said running up to catch up with her.

Tayuya turned to her, but started walking backwards, and started shouting "Thanks, but I don't need friends! Never have! Never will! We're just in a gang! Which doesn't mean anything because if asked we could kill each other in seconds!" Karin stopped in her tracks. Tayuya smirked and ran off; glad it was raining so no one could see her tears.

**10:00 pm------------------------------**

"Wow," Sakura said looking out the emergency exit.

"What?" Temari asked from her window seat.

"Itachi is a pretty good driver," Sakura said pointing at the black car behind them, "I thought we lost them a few hours ago, but there they are."

"You sure it's them?" Temari asked putting down the book she was reading.

"Yeah, it's the same model Itachi and the other guys were in," Sakura said smiling. "What are you reading?"

"The Cupid Chronicles by Ruth Jean Dale," Temari answered a blush on her face.

"Reading about romance cause there's none in your life?" Sakura asked smirking.

"Neither in yours," Temari said with a friendly glare.

"Which is why I'm reading Shadow Dance by Julie Garwood," Sakura said pulling out her book from her backpack. The girls then proceeded to compare their two books. Unbeknownst to them that Sakura for once, was completely wrong.

**--------------------------------------**

"Nice going Itachi we're lost!" Deidara shouted from the back seat.

"Did you just figure that out? We've been lost for the past 4 hours," Sasori said leaning back his head against the back seat.

"Nice going Itachi," Pein said looking out the car window.

"Hey don't blame me I'm not the one with the map!" Itachi shouted glaring at Kisame.

"It's not my fault ok! This map is practically unreadable," Kisame said.

"Dude, you have it upside down," Sasori said.

"Oh …," Kisame said and flipped the map over. He felt his friends glaring at him. "Ok it's not entirely my fault, how hard is it to follow a big yellow bus!"

"He's got a point Itachi," Deidara said.

"For goodness sakes it's raining it's hard to see!" Itachi shouted.

"I repeat BIG YELLOW BUS!!" Kisame shouted.

"Someone just call Konan and ask for directions," Sasori reasoned. Everyone threw their cell phones at Pein.

"Ow … why can't you guys call her?!" He shouted rubbing his head.

"Driving."

"Navigating."

"Sleeping."

"I just don't want to."

"Some friends," Pein said grabbing Deidara's cell phone and dialing her number. After a few rings she answered.

"What is it Deidara?" she asked.

"Actually it's Pein, Angel," Pein said.

"Angel … you haven't called me that in a long time," Konan whispered.

"Yeah and now you're gonna break my arm next time you see me right?" Pein asked wincing.

"What do you want?" Kona asked changing the subject.

"Directions to where we're suppose to go, Itachi got us lost," Pein explained.

"Typical," Konan said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Pein said laughing along with her, while he took out a pen and notepad.

"So the directions to the hotel that we'll be staying at is …" Konan said and gave them the directions to the Somerset Roppongi hotel they will be staying at which was in the district of Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo.

"Ok thanks," Pein said, "Bye Angel."

"Yeah bye Pein," Pein heard the call end, and flipped close Deidara's phone.

"Why did you start calling her Angel again?" Deidara asked.

'Because she's still my Angel.' "Here," Pein said handing Kisame the directions ignoring Deidara, "We're going to Roppongi, Minato."

'Minato?' Itachi asked thinking to himself, 'Why does that sound familiar?'

**------------------------------**

"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to follow the bus so closely brother?" Ukon asked.

Sakon ignored him and held his gaze to the Konoha high bus in front of them. His want for Hinata made him blind to everything else.

"Watch out!" Ukon shouted grabbing the wheel and turning it to the right to avoid their head on collision with a truck.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sakon?!" Jugo shouted.

"Shut up and let me drive," Sakon said calmly as if there near fatal crash never happened.

'If he's this crazy right now … I wonder what he's crazy enough to do,' Ukon thought for once in his life worried.

**8:00 am Saturday Outside Somerset Roppongi Hotel**

"Wake up guys," Konan said as she shook Aome, Masaru, Tobi and the Konoha 14 members. Everyone was groaning not wanting to wake up.

"Konan Saturday is my sleep to Sunday day," Shikamaru grumbled out.

"C'mon guys we're in Roppongi, night club district of Tokyo," Konan said trying to wake them up.

"Well wake us up when it's night time," Temari mumbled.

"Ok, no more misses nice girl," Konan grumbled to herself walking to the front of the bus.

A loud "BEEP!" jolted everyone awake.

"What's the big idea Konan?" Tobi asked getting up off the floor, since he fell from surprise along with some of the other teens.

"Kurenai-senpai wants you guys to go into the hotel, get your room keys, get dressed, and meet in the lobby so you can walk to the concert hall so you can practice, now off the bus," Konan said pushing everyone out. They all lazily grabbed their suitcases that had already been taken out of the bus's trunk. They walked into the hotel and their eyes widened at the site of the fancy tiles, clean white walls, shining polished tables, comfy looking seats and the beautiful paintings and vases around the lobby. They walked to the front desk.

"Oh, you must be the rest of the Konoha orchestra," the manager said with a wide smile.

"Here are your keys," he said pulling out a tray with 17 card keys, "It is four people to a room, and Kurenai-san told me to make sure to tell you that girls and boys will be separate right?"

"Yes," the teens answered blushing a little grabbing the keys.

"Well then your rooms are on the third floor, I hope you enjoy your stay in this hotel," the manager said.

"Thank you," they answered in unison.

"C'mon girls," Ino said and they ran to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator," Kiba shouted after his girlfriend.

"Sorry hand slipped," Ino said pressing the button for the third floor.

"Now that was evil Ino," Temari said with a smile.

"What, I want to get the best room," Ino said, "And it's to make sure we get rooms next to each other."

After a minute the elevator stopped and the doors open, what 7 of the 8 girls saw caused them to freeze.

"What?" Hinata asked standing behind everyone wondering why they weren't moving.

"You know Ino, the stairs are a lot faster," Kiba said and pushed the up button outside the doors, sending the girls to the fourth floor.

"Hey Masaru!" three freshmen from the end of the hall called out.

"See ya guys, my friends are calling me," Masaru said and hurried down the hall.

Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Kiba took one room while, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro and Tobi took the other. They started to put their close away.

"KIBA!" Ino screeched from outside the hall.

"Yes honey?" Kina asked peeking his head out the door.

"That was mean," Ino said putting her hands on her hips standing in front of him, while her friends went into the remaining rooms.

"You started it dear, now go get dressed we gotta meet Kurenai-sensei," Kiba said giving her kiss on the cheek and closing the door.

"C'mon Ino, these rooms are great and they're right next door to each other and across the hall from your precious Kiba," Sakura said pulling Ino into a room. There Tenten and Hinata were already picking out their clothes. The rooms had four beds, a nightstand on each side, the walls were a pretty pale blue, a flat screen T.V hung on the wall, a sliding glass door lead to a small balcony, and a door leading to a bathroom with a shower, tub, sink and toilet.

"Aren't you afraid Ino's gonna be mad?" Neji asked changing into a clean white t-shirt.

"Nah, anytime she's mad I just give her a kiss and she forgets everything, she's not as tough as she seems," Kiba said putting on a black shirt, "I told you guys before, the way she acted wasn't really her."

"Yeah, you were right for once Kiba," Naruto said pulling up his jeans.

"Hey guys you ready?" Kankuro asked opening the door wide.

"Hi Kanku-kun … Hey girls you ready?" Hannya asked opening the door wide. Normally doing this wouldn't be a problem because Hannya was opening the girls' door and Kankuro was opening the guys' door. But it became a problem when those two doors were right across from each other and Sakura was standing in the middle shirtless while Sasuke stood in the middle also shirtless. The two teens looked at each other from across the hallway ignoring the out of control laughter from their friends and shouted "SHUT THE DOOR!" their faces arms and torso completely red.

**------------------------------**

"Please don't be mad at me Sakura, I didn't mean it," Hannya begged as they walked down the districts' streets.

"I'm not mad," Sakura said in a strangely calm voice, "I'm just embarrassed beyond repair … I can't believe he saw me like that … why did this have to happen to me … what did I do wrong?"

"Don't worry about it Hannya," Tenten said, "The fact that she's starting to talk to herself is a good sign; she'll forgive you in no time."

Behind them the guys were walking and Naruto and Neji were supporting Kankuro as they walked.

"It's called knocking, why couldn't you do that?" Sasuke growled out behind clenched teeth.

"You didn't have to punch my stomach out of my body, I said I was sorry," Kankuro said, "Besides you got a good vi-" Gaara slapped his hand over his brother's mouth before he said something that could ultimately cause him his life.

"We're here," Konan said as she led the group towards a tall wide gothic style building. Hinata looked at the outline and recorded everything with her camera.

"This is very exciting," Hinata said closing her camera as they headed in ready to rehearse.

**11:00 am---------------------**

"They left already brother," Ukon said shaking Sakon awake. The teen woke with a start and looked out the window from his parking place across the street.

"Do we follow them?" Jirobo asked.

"No not yet, stay here I'm gonna find out where they're performing tonight," Sakon said getting out of the car. He hurried across the street and went into the hotel. He headed to the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" the manager asked looking up from his computer.

"Yes, I'm here with the Konoha group, I'm suppose to meet them at where the competition is suppose to take place, but I have no idea where it is could you please give me the directions?" Sakon asked nicely with a smile.

"Certainly, let me see," he looked at his record book, "Oh yes Kurenai-san and the orchestra team are at Roppongi Suntory Hall," the manager said and wrote down the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Sakon.

"Thank you so much, I thought I was going to be lost," Sakon said bowing and went out the door. 'What an idiot.'

"Finally we're here," Kisame said getting out of the car along with the other Akatsuki members in front of the hotel.

'Fuck!' Sakon shouted in his head and hid behind one of the planted trees in the front.

"Hope Konan isn't mad," Sasori said as they walked into the hotel completely oblivious to the pale blue haired teen hiding behind the tree. Sakon quickly ran back to his car, smiling that so far his plan was going in the right direction; Hinata would be his by tonight.

Meanwhile inside the rest of the Akatsuki stood in front of the check in counter.

"Good morning," Itachi said, "We are here with the Konoha group."

"My there are lot of you aren't there," the manager said looking at his record book. "Yes, Konan-san said more chaperones were arriving, and told me to give you this. I forgot to give it to the young man that came in a minute ago, but I'm sure you'll tell him."

"What young man?" Sasori asked while Itachi read the letter.

"Aw! Konan you're so mean," Itachi said finished with the letter. He reached for his wallet while Pein took a look at the letter.

'Dear Akatsuki members,  
Sorry – actually not really – to tell you that since you invited yourselves, you will be paying for your own rooms, and since you're late I am grounding you guys so you are so not going out to any night clubs tonight! I had to make like 4 trips from the hotel to the concert hall to get the students! Now get your butts down here!  
Love Konan  
P.S Roppongi is known for being nightclub central in Tokyo too bad you guys won't go to any of them.'

Pein smiled at the little chibi drawing Konan made of herself, angry of course.

"Here put us down for two rooms," Itachi said handing the manager one of his credit cards.

"Can you describe this other young man?" Sasori asked.

"Dude, it was probably Tobi," Deidara said as he played with the bell.

"Well this young man had the uniform like all the other boys from Konoha," the manager said handing the sign in book to Itachi.

"See it's probably Tobi, why you so worried?" Kisame asked.

"I just got a bad feeling," Sasori said, "Anything strange about the boy?"

"No he was pale, had long pale blue hair, a red bead necklace and his lips were dark blue," the manager finished describing. Itachi dropped the pen he was holding in shock.

"What did he want?!" he shouted.

"Directions to the concert hall," the manager responded, scared.

"Where's the concert hall?" Sasori asked. The manager scribbled the address on a paper and handed it to him.

"Let's go guys," Itachi said and the five men ran out the door and down the street.

"Call Naruto and warn him," Itachi shouted out to Kisame. He nodded and as he ran he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Naruto's number.

'Dammit, the only reason he would be here is to get her, there's no way that guy is touching a single hair on my sister's head,' Itachi thought pumping his legs harder to get there faster.

Meanwhile back in a black car parked across the street Sakon watched in amusement as the idiotic men ran down the street in the direction of the concert hall.

"They know we're here," Ukon said, "Looks like the plan is ruined."

"No," Sakon said licking his lips, "The plan is being executed perfectly."

**-------------------------------------------**

"Hello?" Naruto asked answering his phone.

"Naruto!"

"Kisame what's wrong?" Naruto asked hearing Kisame's heavy breathing and what sounded like wind speeding around him.

"Hinata where is she?"

"I don't know the girls took her."

"Find them; tell them that Sakon is here!"

"What?!"

"He's headed to the concert hall, we're on our way! Find her! Don't let her out of your sight!"

"Ok," Naruto said hanging up. "Kiba!" Naruto shouted running to him, dodging around all the other high school students there for the competition.

"What's wrong with you Naruto?" Kiba asked looking at Naruto's frantic face.

"He's coming … that bastard Sakon's here in Roppongi," Naruto said, "Tell the guys to keep an eye out, I gotta find Hinata."

"I saw her with Ino on the other side!" Kiba shouted after Naruto's retreating figure. He turned and ran to tell the rest of the Konoha 14 guys.

'Hinata … No … Hinata … No,' Naruto thought running around until he heard an angelic voice singing 'Do, Re, Mi, Far, So, La, Ti, Do.' 'There you are,' he thought with relief. Once there he pulled Sakura aside. "Sakon's here Sakura," Naruto whispered harshly.

"What?" Sakura whispered back.

"Guys what's wrong?" Aome asked walking up to them seeing their troubled faces.

"Sakon's here," Sakura whispered.

"Who?" Aome asked confused, "Wait isn't he a guy from Sound or something?"

"Sakura she doesn't know anything about what's going on," Naruto said.

"Then I'll tell her," Sakura said.

"Yeah, sure why not how many people know already? 50!" Naruto said loud enough for them to hear the anger in his voice.

"Actually it's 33 if you count the Sound," Sakura said. Naruto glared at her. "Look, I'll explain everything to Aome," she said grabbing Aome by the arm, "I'll tell the girls, we'll keep an eye out, just stay by Hinata's side ok?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto said and headed to Hinata while Sakura headed to the other girls.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said standing in front of her, "Warming up?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of nervous but so excited," Hinata said with a smile on her face making her glow.

"Don't be nervous Hinata, nothing bad is going to happen today," Naruto said gently holding her by the shoulders.

"Why do you say it like that?" Hinata asked her smile fading.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Like you know something that I don't," Hinata said.

"Know something? C'mon Hinata what do I know? I don't know anything," Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"Don't say that Naruto-kun," Hinata said placing her hand on his cheek, getting the mental image of him in her head, she moved her hand to the top of his face and softly pushed back his hair, running her hand lightly over his forehead, "You're very smart."

"Yeah, maybe," Naruto said and laughed when Hinata softly glared at him. "Ok, you wanna know what I do know?"

"About nothing bad happening today? Yes," Hinata said.

"It's just that I've noticed that many girls have been glaring at you, they see you as a threat, and I'm just telling you that nothing will go wrong, like them trying to sabotage you," Naruto lied. 'Why is it getting easier to lie?' he thought miserably.

"Why would they see me as a threat?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because, you're a talented piano player, and they heard you practice some of your pieces right?" Hinata nodded, "And they heard you practicing your singing, so since you're so talented they think of you as a threat, or they're just jealous that your really …" Naruto ran his hand up and down her shoulder, "Really beautiful." 'Ok that wasn't a lie, not at all.' Hinata blushed deeply, and Naruto quickly took off his hands and put them behind his back. "I - I me-mean that-t … um yeah … ah, um I didn't … I'll just shut up."

"But I believe some of them see me as a threat for your attention," Hinata said stepping closer to Naruto, "Because you're very handsome Naruto-kun."

"Wow," Naruto breathed out and awkwardly took a step back blushing.

"You're blushing aren't you?" Hinata asked.

"N-no," Naruto stammered. His face got redder when Hinata put a hand to his cheek again.

"You so are Naruto-kun, your face feels way hotter than usual," Hinata said with a big smile. "I think this is the first time _I_ made _you_ blush."

'No it's not.' "So?" Naruto said.

"So nothing it's just different," Hinata said. 'And its so revenge for all those years you made me blush … and it's cute,' she thought.

"C'mon we better practice," Naruto said grabbing her hand and heading back to the Konoha group.

When they arrived Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Pein burst in through the open doors, exhausted. Hands on their knees they waited until the Konoha 14 came to them.

"Finally you guys are here," Konan said standing in front of them. "You guys get my letter?"

"Yeah … thanks," Itachi hissed.

"Did you guys see anything _strange_ on your way here?" Neji asked.

"No … did _you_ guys … see anything strange?" Sasori asked in between breaths.

"No," 13 of the Konoha 14 answered.

"Ok, that's good but still keep an eye out," Itachi said straitening himself getting oxygen back in his lungs.

"An eye out for what?" Hinata asked.

"An eye … out … for victory," Itachi answered awkwardly.

"Yeah all hands in," Deidra said putting his hand in front of him. Everyone made a circle placing their hands in the middle, "On the count of three we shout Konoha." Everyone nodded. "One … Two … Three!"

"KONOHA!!!"

"C'mon let's get first place! Because it's either we go back home winners or we don't go back at all!" Deidara shouted and was proceeded to have violin and cello bows thrown at him. "Violent kids…" he said after being hit in the eye.

'Where are you Sakon? Show yourself,' Naruto thought looking out of the corners of his eyes.

After two hours of rehearsal in a private room Kurenai dismissed all the students so they could explore around Minato. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Pein were in charge of the students for now so they split them up into five groups of eight.

Itachi took Naruto, Hinata, Tobi, Aome, Masaru and his three friends. Itachi and Naruto were keeping a close eye out but on different things right now. Itachi was watching to see if he saw Sakon, while Naruto along with Hinata were watching Tobi turn red with rage and green with envy.

"This is really bad," Hinata whispered to Naruto as they walked behind everyone. She was videotaping with her camera again.

"I feel sorry for the dude," Naruto whispered. They passed by a fruit stand and decided to stop and buy some. Masaru bought Aome an apple and she hugged him for it. "Ooh," Naruto said as he watched Tobi grab a handful of grapes and crush them into juice.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"He just crushed some grapes after he saw Aome hug Masaru," Naruto said.

"How sad," Hinata said with a frown.

"I know poor grapes," Naruto said shaking his head.

"Not funny Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "Maybe I could just hint to her-"

"No Hinata," Naruto said, "We're staying out of this one remember?" Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

"Um … Tobi do you want a bite of my apple?" Aome asked breaking off from Masaru and his friends and walking side by side with Tobi, holding out her red apple.

"Um … s-sure," Tobi said biting the apple from where she held it. He blushed slightly and so did she. "Th-thanks."

"Y-you're welcome," Aome said smiling looking up at him.

"Finally he's calmer," Hinata whispered behind her .

"Wonder how long it'll last," Naruto whispered looking at the two teens walking together talking and laughing.

**7:30 pm ------------------**

Knock! Knock!

"Happy I knocked this time?" Kankuro asked as Sasuke opened the door.

"Delighted," he answered in monotone. He stepped aside to let him, Gaara, Shikamaru and the Akatsuki guys in. The teens were dressed in black and white suits.

"How the hell do you tie a bow?!" Naruto shouted and accidentally choked himself with his bow tie.

"Here," Itachi said helping him out.

"So what's up with Sakon-teme, none of us saw him," Naruto as Itachi finished.

"Maybe he left," Sasuke said.

"He probably gave up when he saw all of us around," Gaara said.

"I hope so," Naruto said sitting on his bed. The guys stood and sat in silence contemplating their situation.

"Hey guys, c'mon we gotta get going," Tenten said from outside knocking on the door.

Neji opened the door and gave a kiss to his girlfriend/fiancée. She along with all the other girls wore long black evening gowns with minor differences like a broach here or glitter there.

"What's with the worried faces?" Tenten asked taking a peek inside. "You guys stressing over Sakon?"

"Yeah, I don't want him to hurt Hinata again," Naruto said.

"None of us do," Gaara added.

"Neither do we," Temari said from outside. Neji moved over to let them in. "Look we talked it over while Hinata was getting ready, the fact that Sakon hasn't show his face is a good sign."

"Yeah, he's gone so there's nothing to worry about," Tenten said.

"But what if he's not?" Shikamaru challenged.

"Then it's no big deal, we won't let her out of our sight," Temari said confidently.

"She's right, Hinata's safe with us around, you guys should be focusing on the competition, and you don't wanna let Kurenai-senpai down right?" Kisame asked. With a smile and nod they all exited the room and headed to the lobby.

"Ok kids, this is what we've been working so hard for," Kurenai said, "I'm so proud of all of you, you've worked so hard to get here. Even if we don't win-"

"Boo!" some of the students shouted.

"C'mon don't say that Kurenai-sensei!" Ino shouted.

"Fine, fine … So is Konoha gonna win?!"

"YES!" resounded in the lobby.

"Good then let's get to the hall," Kurenai said smiling joyfully, "And remember stay with the groups you were in earlier."

"See you at the hall, take care!" Sakura shouted as she walked off with Sasuke following Kisame.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said walking up to the girl with her out filming. "You look great," he said looking at her long black satin halter dress with a sweetheart neckline adorned with silver sequins, beads and tiny pearls.

"I bet you do too," Hinata said filming him.

"C'mon Itachi's waiting for us," Naruto said grabbing her hand and leading her away.

**8:00 pm --------------------------------**

The Roppongi Suntory Hall was packed. All 38-40 students of each of the 8 competing schools were seated in different sectionals separating the schools. There were a group of 10 judges sitting in the middle of everything with a perfect view of the stage.

"What number are we?" Matsuri whispered to Konan.

"We're number 7," Konan said.

"Ha, it's like they're saving the best for last," Masaru said with a smile. Everyone in hearing distance smiled at his comment, even Tobi.

"Good evening everyone," the master of ceremonies said as he stood onstage. "We are all honored to have you gifted students here today." Everyone clapped. After introducing the judges and going over what will happen in the first round, that the three schools with the lowest scores at the end of the first round will be eliminated, he said, "So without further ado allow me to present out first contestants …"

So far 6 of the schools had performed and they weren't bad, but of course no one knew their scores just yet. Finally it was Konoha's turn. Aome, and the older Akatsuki members stayed in their seats, they couldn't wait for Konoha 14 to perform. Kurenai stood in front of her orchestra, ready to conduct. She looked over at the first violin, or the leader of the entire orchestra, Sasuke. He nodded to her and Kurenai started moving her baton in graceful gestures. The cellos started first and then violins and everyone else. After 10 minutes of playing their mournful song the entire audience was in awe. And the clapping was thunderous.

"Thank you Konoha High," the MC said as Konoha went off stage and back to their seats. "Now last but not least Akuaporisu High."

40 students in blue and white suits/dresses went on stage and got ready. Their stern looking conductor started immediately. After another 10 minutes everyone in the audience gave a standing ovation.

"Wow, they did save the best for last," Masaru said while those around him nodded numbly.

"Ok, wow …" the MC said, then a young lady went on stage and handed him an envelope, "I just received the results for the first round, remember only five schools will go onto the second round," he opened the envelope, "So far in first place is Akuaporisu High … amazing with a perfect 10 … second place is Konoha High with a 9.5 … third place is Eiseitoshi Academy with an 8.8 … fourth place is Koushi Academy with 8.6 … and fifth place is Seitan High with 8.5. I'm sorry to all the other schools that did not make it, but I want to thank you for coming out," applause, "And enjoy the rest of the show … Now it's time for round two."

The Konoha teens went fourth, going from lowest score to highest, and again with Sasuke's signal Kurenai started. Another 10 minutes went by, but this time instead of a mournful tone the music was fast paced like a battle theme that had the entire audience's hearts were pumping like mad, excited for more. This time Konoha High got a standing ovation, but not from Akuaporisu High.

"Wow, they don't like being stood up do they? I mean we gave them a standing ovation," Ino said once they were all back in their seats.

"It just means that they know we're gonna beat them," Kiba said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

Akuaporisu High, last ones again, set themselves up and their conductor started right of, confusing some of the players but after 20 seconds they got their rhythm back and continued. Only applause this time for the school.

"I feel sorry for those kids, it's like their conductor is a dictator," Kankuro said.

"Yeah he's worse than Kurenai-sensei," Shikamaru said.

"What was that?" a voice from behind Kankuro and Shikamaru said.

The two boys gulped and in unison said, "Nothing Kurenai-sensei."

"I have the results," the MC said opening the envelope, "And the two teams that are in the finals are Akuaporisu High with a 9 bringing their score to 19 points … and Konoha High with a 10 amazing, bringing their score to 19.5. This is going to be one close competition … but for now we will be taking a short 10 minute intermission."

"Why don't you kids go congratulate Akuaporisu for making it so far, it'll show good sportsmanship," Konan suggested.

"No way they are total snobs," Ino said, "And trust me I know snobby people."

"C'mon Ino, don't judge a book by their cover," Hinata said getting up, "I'm going."

The Konoha 14, Tobi and Aome looked at Naruto giving him the 'I want to protect Hinata too, but I don't want to meet the snobs so you go since this is all your fault.'

"Wait up Hinata, I'm coming," Naruto said glaring at his friends.

He held her hand and they both walked to the other side where their competition was sitting.

"Hello," Hinata said pleasantly, bowing a little, "My name's Hinata-"

"Yeah we don't care," the girl sitting in front of Hinata said.

"Excuse me?" Hinata asked confused that someone could actually be that rude.

"You're our competition and for one thing you guys suck and are going down," another girl said.

"How could you say we suck when we're in the lead?" Naruto stated more than asked. He was angry at the way they were treating Hinata.

"It's a fluke, in the third round we will become victorious," an older boy said.

"Oh and tell your pink headed friend that Halloween is over and she can take of the ridiculous wig, seriously I went blind just looking at it," the first girl said.

"Ok you know what-"

"You went blind huh?" Hinata said interrupting Naruto, "Then I guess your playing will be even more terrible than before, unlike mine, I'm blind and I still prevail in playing perfectly, I didn't make any mistakes."

"Shut up you blind freak!" the girl shouted loud enough for her friends to hear and start laughing like hyenas.

"Good comeback," Hinata said silencing the girls, "Keep talking someday you'll say something intelligent."

"Is there a problem here?" the Akuaporisu conductor asked standing in front of them.

"No sensei no problem," the main girl said faking a smile, "It was nice meeting you Hinata-san."

"Yes, I will never forget the first time we met – although I'll keep trying." With that Hinata walked away, Naruto smiled widely and followed.

"That was good Hinata," Naruto praised.

"Thanks you wanna know something Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they hurried back to their seats.

"What Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Those evil Akuaporisu snobby brats are going down!" Hinata shouted as she reached her seat causing the Konoha team to cheer.

"That's the spirit Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

Intermission was ending and the M.C got back on stage. "This is the final round where the schools get to show off their creativity skills in their orchestra music but first I have asked the conductors to come on stage to decide which orchestra will perform first, so Kurenai-san and Gentaru-san."

The Konoha 14 held in their laughter.

"Wow his name matches his personality," Matsuri said holding in her laughter.

"Ok we'll settle this the old fashioned way," the MC said taking out a quarter, "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails," Gentaru answered quickly before Kurenai could even open her mouth.

The MC tossed the coin and it landed on tails. Gentaru smiled, "Tails never fails," and called for his students who rushed out of their seats and into their assigned chairs. Kurenai walked off stage and sat back down with her team. "Ok remember this is the last chance to impress the judges with a piece that is no longer than seven minutes, good luck," The MC said getting off the stage. Gentaru picked up his baton and for seven minutes a slow and then fast paced rhythm hypnotized the audience. Once done everyone, except the Konoha team gave thunderous applause.

"Very nice," the MC said as they walked off stage. "Now Konoha High, the stage is all yours good luck."

Kurenai handed Hinata a microphone, as Aome took her spot on the piano and everyone got into their chairs with their instruments. Hinata stood closer to the front of the stage. She could sense that some of the audience members were confused.

"G-good evening," Hinata said getting control of her nerves, "We are going to perform an original song, The Power of Love, and we hope you all enjoy it."

Sasuke nodded and Kurenai started. Hinata's voice and the violins blended in perfect harmony. A Celtic sound escaped the orchestra.

_The whispers in the morning_

_Of lovers sleeping tight_

_Are rolling like thunder now_

_As I look in your eyes_

_  
I hold on to your body_

_And feel each move you make_

_Your voice is warm and tender_

_A love that I could not forsake_

Shikamaru, having traded his flute for tenor drum started playing them slowly, the Celtic sound ceased. Hinata held onto the mic tightly and placed one hand over her stomach, her voice getting louder.

_'Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms

_When the world outside's too_

_Much to take_

_That all ends when I'm with you_

Even though there may be times

_It seems I'm far away_

_Never wonder where I am_

_'Cause I am always by your side  
_

Hinata's emotional voice was captivating the audience. The drums were getting louder and so was Aome's piano.

_'Cause I'm your lady_

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

We're heading for something

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

The sound of your heart beating

_Made it clear_

_Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on_

_Is light years away_

'Cause I'm your lady

_And you are my man_

_Whenever you reach for me_

_I'll do all that I can_

We're heading for something

_Somewhere I've never been_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love_

_The power of love  
The power of love_

_Sometimes I am frightened_

_But I'm ready to learn_

_Of the power of love …_

_The power of love, ooh  
As I look into your eyes  
Power of love …_

Hinata's voice and the music slowly faded. In the end there were two standing ovations and tears in the audience's eyes, even Akuaporisu's, because of the strong angelic voice.

The MC walked on stage amazement in his face, "You have one talented singer Kurenai-san," he said pointing at Hinata. Kurenai went to Hinata and hugged her. "Ok, wow … would Akuaporisu join us on stage for the final judging … thank you." Akuaporisu walked onstage and the teams stood side by side with their teachers in front. "Judges what are your scores?"

The judge at the left end of the table stood up. "Both of these teams were fantastic," she said, "Such passion in their music, be proud that you have come this far, you are all very talented young people … Now for the scores, we are awarding a 10 to Akuaporisu, bringing their score to 29 points." Akuaporisu cheered and those girls from before sneered at Hinata. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata, and flipped them the bird, shocking them.

"And we are also awarding Konoha High a 10," the Konoha students started jumping up and down cheering already knowing the result. The judge smiled and finished it off, "Bringing their score to a 29.5."

"That is preposterous!" Gentaru shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?!" Kurenai shouted.

"How could they win with some silly little song?!" Gantaru shouted to the judge.

"Sir, I did say it was the creativity of the orchestra, performing a song is way more creative than just another piece of music," the MC said from the sidelines.

"And it was well done," the judge said, "Your piece was good but for the last two hours we've been listening to music pieces, actually hearing a song go with one was a nice change. And if you have a problem with that then I suggest you leave." With that Gentaru stormed off stage followed by his embarrassed students. Another judge presented the trophy to Kurenai; Konan helped her hold the trophy as photographers took pictures of everyone. With a final applause the audience exited Roppongi Suntory Hall.

"Ok as a reward I am allowing all of you to go out and celebrate in the night clubs of Roppongi," Kurenai said outside the front doors. The students cheered. "But wait only as long as you are with your chaperones," Kurenai said looking over at the five Akatsuki guys.

"Aw, we're sorry Kurenai-senpai but Konan grounded us we're not allowed to go to the night clubs," Itachi said looking at Konan with a devious smile.

"C'mon Konan let them go," many of the students begged.

"Fine!" Konan shouted and glared at Itachi, "You guys can go."

"Yeah!" they shouted and walked down the steps in their groups.

"Oh, no my camera," Hinata said to herself and walked inside getting lost in the sea of people coming out. She looked carefully at the outlines and walked around looking for her camera. "Where is it? Maybe I left it backstage," she said to herself and with a hand out looked for her way backstage.

"Hinata, where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked. When he didn't get a response he looked behind him, she was gone. "Hinata? Hinata! Itachi!"

Itachi stopped walking away with Tobi, Aome Masaru and his friends and turned. "What?"

"Hinata! She's gone!"

"What?! How could you let her out of your sight?!" Itachi shouted running to Naruto and grabbing him by the collar.

"Itachi calm down," Aome said pulling the two apart. "We have to find Hinata before he finds her."

"Ok," Itachi said letting go.

"Where do we start?" Tobi asked.

"Around here," Naruto said and took off running.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where is it?" Hinata thought out loud. Then she saw a small outline on top of a rectangular outline. She walked towards it and held out her hand. She felt a teardrop jewel on the side of the small object. "Found it."

"And we found you," someone said grabbing the camera from her hand while someone else grabbed her from behind.

"Ukon! Sakon!" she hissed struggling to break free.

"How sweet you remember me Hinata-chan," Sakon whispered in her ear.

"Let me go!" she screamed. Sakon covered her mouth with his hand, muffling the rest of her screams.

Ukon turned on the camera and started filming Sakon holding onto Hinata. Behind the camera his voice said, "We are gonna have fun aren't we Sakon?"

Sakon glared at the camera, "_**I'm**_ going to have fun," with that Sakon dragged a kicking and screaming Hinata out the exit.

"Whatever," Ukon said; he put the camera back down and followed his brother out the door.

Outside Jugo and Jirobo were waiting.

"You got her?" Jirobo asked.

"What does it look like? AAAAH!" Sakon shouted when Hinata bit his hand, hard. Hinata spat out the blood from her mouth choking for air. Sakon let his hand fall to his side, groaning in pain, but still held Hinata tightly around the top of her shoulders.

"Even if you try to scream, you won't be heard," Sakon said looking at the far ending of the alleyway where there were bight lights and speeding cars.

"I'm not gonna scream," Hinata said, "I'm going to SING." She used her elbow to hit Sakon in the stomach causing him to let go. She in stepped grinding her heel in his foot, probably breaking a few bones. Next she elbowed him in the nose, breaking it causing blood to gush out. Finally she balled her hand in a fist and punched him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. Hinata turned and stepped away from his outline.

"Where the hell did she learn that?" Jirobo asked while Jugo stared at the blood.

"In America," Hinata said swinging at Ukon hitting him in the stomach. "From Miss Congeniality," she dodged the outline of an arm, lifting her dress she delivered a roundhouse kick to Jirobo, "God I love that movie!"

"Hinata!"

She turned, "Naruto-kun? Uh…" Hinata got knocked out by Sakon. He grabbed her letting his blood fall onto her body.

"How'd you find us?" Sakon asked backing away.

"You left this behind," Naruto said lifting Hinata's video camera, "Now let her go!" He ran arm ready to punch Sakon but he was slammed to the brick wall by Jugo. Naruto got the wind knocked out of him and started getting punched by both Jirobo and Jugo. He managed to curl up in a ball protecting himself from more dangerous blows. He cracked one eye open and saw Hinata stirring in Sakon's hold.

"Stop," Ukon ordered. The two giants reluctantly stopped and backed off. Ukon grabbed Naruto by the collar of his suit making him stand up.

"Hey Naruto," Sakon said. Naruto turned his head to Sakon's voice; he was only able to see him through one eye since the other was bruised and black. "You don't wanna miss this," Sakon said as he tore the front of Hinata's dress. Naruto's blood boiled and with new found strength he slammed Ukon against the wall hearing a satisfying crack, with Ukon knocked out Naruto tackled Sakon causing Hinata to land on the floor. Sakon managed to run away for a bit, but Naruto tackled him again, this time successfully pinning him on the ground and started throwing punch after punch. After a frenzy of punches Naruto was able to register that he had left Hinata unprotected. Holding Sakon's neck he turned and saw Jugo grabbing Hinata by the arm like a rag doll. He made a move to run and help her but stopped when he saw Jugo get a kick to the head making him let go of Hinata.

"Tobi!" Naruto shouted relieved.

"Hey Naruto," Tobi said with a wave.

"Tobi watch out!" Tobi turned in time to kick Jirobo in the stomach.

"Thanks for the warning Aome!" He shouted to the girl as she ran to Hinata.

"Aome!" Naruto shouted smiling.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll take care of Hinata," Aome said placing the girl's head on her lap and started checking for wounds since her skin and dress was covered in blood.

"Tobi! Jugo!" Naruto shouted seeing the giant stand back up.

"Taken care of!" came a shout and Itachi appeared delivering a set of punches and kicks to Jugo.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakon shouted surprising Naruto making him lose his balance. Sakon took advantage of that and pinned Naruto, wrapping his hands around his neck slowly choking the life out of him.

"Naruto!" Suddenly three figures tackled Sakon and pinned him down like Naruto had done before.

"You ok dude?" Masaru asked kneeling next to the older boy as the color came back to his face.

"Yeah … I-I'm fine … thanks man," Naruto said patting the boy on the shoulder.

"C'mon let me help you up," Masaru said putting Naruto's arm around his shoulders, lifting him up. Naruto struggled to stand still dizzy from lack of oxygen. "Easy, man you're really messed up."

Ukon woke up hearing shouts. He winced in pain as his head throbbed. Reaching back he felt blood on his hair. He looked around him and saw that they were in trouble; Naruto's friends had shown up. 'We're not going down like this,' Ukon thought as he stood up. With adrenaline pumping he managed to punch Itachi and Tobi long enough to surprise and distract them. "Run!" he ordered to Jugo and Jirobo. They didn't need to be told twice and ran off to the direction of where their car was parked. Ukon ran to where his brother was held. He didn't have to do anything really because he scared the crap out of Masaru's three friends causing them to get off and back off. Ukon picked up his brother and ran towards the car as well. But Sakon managed to shout out, "She will be mine Naruto! You agreed to it!"

"We can't let them get away," Naruto mumbled.

"There's nothing we can do Naruto, you, Tobi, and Itachi are hurt and Hinata's unconscious," Masaru said walking towards were Aome was with Hinata, his friends following.

"What do we do now?" Tobi asked sitting on the ground poking at his bruised eye.

"Don't do that," Aome said grabbing his hand, "You'll make it hurt more." Even after he stopped she didn't let go of his hand.

"I'm calling Konan, to come with the car," Itachi said spitting out blood from his mouth, "You want me to call the rest of the Konoha 14?"

"Yeah, they should know what happened, but tell them not to…" without finishing his sentence Naruto blacked out.

**-------------------------------------------**

"Hey guys he's waking up."

Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes and was blinded by the brightness. He close them and blinked, he sat up and adjusted his eyes. "What … happened?"

"Thank God you're awake Naruto-kun," Hinata said hugging him, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shoulder. Naruto held the girl tightly, combing his fingers through her hair. He noticed that she changed out of her dress and was wearing purple pajamas.

"I'm just glad you're ok Hinata," Naruto said.

"So to answer your question Naruto," Konan said, "After you passed out and I got there we piled you guys into the car, finished calling everyone else and agreed not to tell Kurenai-senpai what happened."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because if we tell I'm afraid things between the Sound Gang will just get worst," Konan said.

"But what about our injuries how are we gonna explain these?" Naruto asked letting go of Hinata and pointing at his black eye and a Tobi's face.

"We'll say it was a fight at one of the clubs," Itachi said, "And don't worry about them, our very own doctor," he patted Sakura on the head, "Said that it was just bruising it'll hurt for a week or two but nothing like broken bones or concussions."

"You guys that was so cool," Masaru said, sitting the bed next to Matsuri, "Seeing this all those rumors at school about you guys kicking the Sound Gang's asses last semester were true."

"Some were, not all of them," Naruto said with a smile, "But Masaru fighting is not the answer to everything."

"Yeah, yeah I know but it works a hell of a lot better than talking," Masaru said while Aome laughed.

"I still don't understand why he keeps coming back after me," Hinata said miserably, "Why does he want me?"

Naruto looked over at the Konoha 14's faces, sadness and anger, of course aimed at him, in their eyes. "I'm sorry Hinata," Naruto whispered.

RING! RING! Naruto leaned over to his bedside table, wincing in pain as he did so, and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto it's Sai."

"How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"From Itachi-"

"Could you hold for a moment," Naruto said putting down his cell and threw a shoe at Itachi who barely dodged. "That's for giving Sai my phone number, "Naruto put his phone back to his ear, "What is it Sai, we're still in Tokyo."

"I know which is why I want you to turn on the TV"

"Ok," Naruto said, "Anybody got the remote to turn the TV on?"

"Got it," Sasuke said and turned on the TV.

"Now go to channel 15," Sai instructed.

Naruto told Sasuke what to do and on that channel a 11 o'clock half hour program was beginning. It was called Japan Scandal. "Why did you call me to turn the TV to some gossip channel?"

"Because it aired earlier, and for me to say you're welcome," Sai said and hung up.

"What?" Naruto asked staring at his phone.

"Oh my God!" Tenten shouted, "You guys are on TV!"

"Sasuke turn it up," Kiba said. Sasuke raised the volume on the TV and the male Narrator's voice was heard.

"Last week outside of Gama Records some of our paparazzi got picture of five teens and what we're guessing is there manager get out of a limo and walk inside, without much to say," as the voice said this pictures of Fox Five and Itachi were popping up on screen. "At first we thought nothing of it, but just yesterday we got a tip from a very reliable source saying that these kids are part of the next big band that Gama Records has produced. And since it's Gama Records all we can expect is greatness, especially since the lead singer is Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga Corporation." Then a close up of Naruto and Hinata holding hands was shown. "When we asked our source about this cute little couple they confirmed that they are in fact dating and have been for the last two years. The guy's name is Uzumaki Naruto. Our source said that these two are very much in love, but c'mon seeing this gorgeous girl," close up of Hinata, "We all know what he really wants, after all they are still sixteen," back to picture of Naruto and Hinata holding hands. "Our source said that the band goes by the name Fox Five and that samples of their music are available at their website. We will keep you posted on this new band and the poll for the day 'Will Uzumaki get the Hyuuga?' Vote yes or no at our website ."

The program then moved onto other celebrity gossip. Sasuke lowered the volume and everyone turned to Naruto and Hinata, who were now sitting on opposite sides of the bed as far away as possible from each other, their mouths opened.

"Sai …"

"You …"

"Are …"

"So …"

"**DEAD!" **they shouted in unison.

"I'm guessing Sai's the reliable source," Neji said.

"Told you he was up to something," Shikamaru said laying back on his bed.

"Wow, I do not wanna be him right now," Itachi said while everyone in the room laughed at how red Naruto's and Hinata's faces got after watching that.

**Done yay! So tired though well I hope you enjoyed this chapter again thank you guys for all the reviews and please review this chapter.**

**Song Used:  
I'm With You – Avril Lavigne  
Power of Love – Celine Dion (such a beautiful song)**

**Till next time.**

**See Ya!  
LWF**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! I wanna thank you all for your reviews and I also want to ask you guys, do you think I should change the rating of my fic just to be safe, or is it ok at T? So read and I hope you enjoy.

**Naruto Singing  
**Hinata Singing  
_**Naruto and Hinata**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the songs used in this chapter, again names of artists will be shown at the end.

**Monday January 14, 4:00 pm Hyuuga Mansion**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Itachi answered the door, "Oh it's you Sai."

"Hello Itachi, may I come in?" Sai asked smiling his usual fake smile.

"Yes," Itachi said stepping aside letting him in. After he closed the door Itachi added, "But I wouldn't if I was you."

"Why?" Sai asked still smiling as he walked into the living room.

Itachi stayed where he was, "Because Naruto and Hinata want to kill you."

"You!" Naruto shouted running into the room tackling Sai to the floor and started choking him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted running to their outlines, "Don't do that you're hurt," she gently pushed Naruto off and he stood back up. Sai sat up getting his breath back.

"You jerk!" Hinata shouted and started choking him again.

"Now, now Imouto," Itachi said picking up Hinata and carrying her over one shoulder, "Calm down." He placed her on the couch next to Naruto. Sai stayed on the ground regaining his breath again.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked walking up the stairs from the band room with Shikamaru and Neji.

"We heard shouting," Neji said.

"It was nothing Sai just came," Itachi said taking a seat in an armchair.

"Oh," the boys said nodding their head in understanding.

"Yeah," Sai said standing up and wiping the dirt off him, "I just came to say that since we announced that you songs can be downloaded on our website, millions have downloaded them and it's crashed our system."

"Whoa, really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, all your songs have been a hit," Sai said smiling taking a seat on the couch, "And..." Fox Five was having their little celebration ignoring Sai. "Ahem," Sai said clearing his throat.

Fox Five stopped their celebrating apologizing. "As I was trying to say, I apologize about giving Japanese Scandal the idea that you two were dating," Sai said looking at Naruto and Hinata who blushed and looked away. "But that just allows the band more publicity, which is why Jiraiya wanted me to ask you if you can pretend to be a couple for a while."

"How long is a while?" Naruto asked.

"Three, four weeks tops," Sai said.

"But why?" Hinata asked.

"Cause it gives your love songs more merit," Sai said, "It makes it seem like it comes from your hearts."

"Our songs do come from our hearts," Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"I know, but it'll just show everyone," Sai tried to explain, "And when you guys break up," Sai put air quotes around break up, "then your break up songs will sky rocket on the charts."

"So you want us to lie to the fans that we don't even have yet?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, exactly," Sai said smiling.

"That's just stupid Sai," Naruto said, "I don't want to lie to them."

"Well c'mon it won't really be lying," Sai said, "It's obvious that you two have some sort of attraction to each other." Itachi's, Shikamaru's, Kiba's and Neji's eyes widened in horror, afraid of how the two teens will react.

"I don't see any attraction," Hinata said sitting back, allowing her longer bangs to cover her eyes.

"Sure, that's why you told me you loved me over the phone last week," Naruto said harshly, looking at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

"There's no attraction between us Sai," Hinata said standing up, "He showed me that a long time ago." With that she left and went into the band room locking the door behind her. Naruto shouted in anger and went out the front door.

Itachi, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji glared at Sai. "I'm guessing it was something I said."

"Say goodbye to Fox Five and hello to Fox Four," Kiba said miserably.

"The band's not breaking up, I'll go talk to him," Itachi said getting up.

"No, it's my fault I'll do it," Sai said holding up his hand to stop Itachi. He stood up and followed Naruto. 'I hope he didn't go far,' Sai said, 'I don't want to walk a lot.' Sai stood on the front porch and smiled. There at the bottom of the Hyuuga steps sat Naruto with his head in his hands depressed. "I thought you would have been blocks away from the house by now." Sai said taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know what to do," Naruto said to the ground.

"Maybe I can help, but I gotta know what's going on," Sai said with a serious expression on his face. Naruto slowly lifted his head and told Sai everything that has to do with him and Hinata, from what happened three years ago to two days ago.

"Wow, your life is dramatic," Sai said with a smile.

"Why does everyone say that when we tell them?" Naruto asked himself.

"I say go apologize," Sai said.

"You mean tell her everything?" Naruto asked shocked.

"I said to apologize not tell her the truth," Sai said. He shook his head at Naruto's confused face. "Tell her that kissing Sakura was a mistake, that you were stupid, foolish and idiotic, trusts me she'll believe it … besides I think it's about time you apologized to her."

"Yeah three years is a long time," Naruto said with a sad smile looking up at the darkening clouds, "Thanks Sai, you're a good guy."

"No problem after all you are my god brother," Sai said patting him on the shoulder.

"I gotta go talk to Hinata," Naruto said getting up, "Wish me luck." He ran back inside.

"He's gonna need all the luck in the world," Sai said to the heavens above.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Was I too hard on him? No, it's all his fault … no it's also mine … why did he have to say that? Why did he have to tell me he liked me … Why did I believe him … I can't not … not … not believe him … Does that even make sense?' Hinata thought as she leaned her head against the door while sitting on the top step. 'It's been three years why can't I get over it … over him … being near him practically every day, feeling his hand in mine, his voice near me, it's so comforting … it feels natural … God, how I love him still…'

"Hinata?"

"Ah," Hinata softly shouted pulling her head away from the door.

"Hinata, it's me Naruto … please come out."

"N-no, Naruto-kun," she said placing her head on the door listening for footsteps leaving, but she heard none.

"Hinata."

She jolted a little, again, because somehow the voice sounded closer.

"I won't leave until we talk, even if this door is between us," Naruto said as he sat on the other side of the door in the now empty living room since Kiba and Shikamaru went home and Itachi and Neji went to their rooms. He placed his head in the exact same spot Hinata was placing hers'.

"What is there to talk about?" Hinata asked.

"Us," Naruto responded softly.

"There is no us, Naruto-kun … there never was," Hinata whispered.

"How could you say that?" Naruto asked having heard her, "You kissed me."

"Then you kissed Sakura," Hinata said with slight anger.

"That was a mistake, Hinata," Naruto said, "Trust me she beat the crap out of me right after it happened … Hinata I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hinata asked with a crack in her voice as she tried to hold back tears.

Naruto felt tears sting the back of his eyes, trying to control his voice he said, "For hurting you … I didn't know about … how you felt."

"Why did you tell me that," Hinata asked letting the tears flow freely, "when you didn't really mean it?"

"Because I'm an absolute inconsiderate, selfish, idiotic, oblivious asshole," Naruto answered. Hinata giggled a bit making him smile. "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you tell me why you sent me those flowers," Hinata answered after a while.

"Flowers? What flowers?" Naruto asked confused.

"The cyclamen, white heathers, purple hyacinths and-"

"How did you know I sent those flowers?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Ino told me," Hinata said.

"Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you bought them from her parent's store, she was there when the clerk sold them to you," Hinata said.

"I gotta stop going to that shop," Naruto whispered to himself.

"She also told me what they meant," Hinata whispered.

"Hinata, I sent you those flowers because of what they meant," Naruto explained, "The hyacinth means I'm sorry, I'm apologizing for hurting you, the white heather because it means two things and one of them is wishes will come true."

"The other is protection from danger," Hinata said. "Protection from what danger?"

"From me," Naruto lied, "So that I wouldn't make you sad anymore … and the cyclamen means good bye, since I couldn't say it in person."

"And the gardenia means-"

"Good luck," Naruto interrupted, not wanting her to know the other meaning, but what he didn't know was that she already knew. "I was wishing you good luck on your trip."

"Oh," Hinata answered sadly not understanding why he didn't admit that the gardenia meant I love you in secret, but she kept the end of her bargain, "Since you told me I forgive you Naruto-kun."

"Thank you," Naruto said, "Now what are we gonna do about our situation?"

"If it's for the band," Hinata said, "Then let's do it."

"What? You want to be a couple?" Naruto asked surprised.

"If you think it's a good idea … maybe Sai's right …" Hinata trailed off.

"Ok then," Naruto agreed.

"What?" Hinata asked, this time she was surprised.

"We'll be a couple for four weeks," Naruto said, "After all we know it's just pretend."

"Yeah, it's just pretend," Hinata said as she opened the door causing Naruto to fall on his back at her feet.

"Why are you on the floor Naruto?" Tobi asked tiredly as he walked through the front door.

"Just asking Hinata to be my girlfriend," Naruto answered smugly as he stood up.

"Now way, really?" Tobi asked his face brightening.

"It's just pretend Tobi," Hinata said as she stepped around Naruto and walked to the couch.

"It's for the band, Sai said Hinata and I had to be a couple after what happened on Japanese Scandal," Naruto explained as he sat next to Hinata.

"That's cool, but won't it make problems?" Tobi asked.

"Hey, hey what's with all the questions?" Naruto asked holding his hands up.

"Where were you Tobi?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, hey what's with all the questions?" Tobi said mockingly as he headed to the kitchen. "Hey Kisame," Tobi said high fiving him as he came out of the kitchen with Kyuubi.

"Hey Hinata," Kisame said, "Can I take Kyuubi for a walk?"

"Sure Kisame, where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"Just for a walk, maybe stop to buy some ramen," Kisame said, "Hey Deidara, Sasori! You guys wanna come to Ichiraku?" he asked the two men who walked through the front door with art and craft supplies in their arms.

"No thanks I'm busy," they both answered and glared at each other and hurried upstairs.

"Ok, then," Kisame said tying Kyuubi to his leash.

"Naruto-kun shouldn't you be getting to work?" Hinata asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I better hurry," Naruto said gave Hinata a hug and followed Kisame out the door.

'Pretending to be together,' Hinata thought, 'I wonder how this will get screwed up.'

**9:00 pm Hyuuga living room-------------------------------------**

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Hinata answered the phone.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto answered from the other line.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily.

"So I told Sai about us being a couple, have you told anyone else?" Naruto asked.

"No, I wasn't sure if I should, well Tobi already knows but he hasn't said anything, it seems like he's got a lot on his mind," Hinata said.

"Now so do we," Naruto said with a smile, "So when do we tell them?"

"I think we should tell them tomorrow when we're all together," Hinata said, and then she heard a beeping meaning call-waiting. "Hold on Naruto-kun there's someone else calling," she pressed the flash button and answered, "Hello?"

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted into the phone her voice eager yet frightened, "I have to tell you something; actually I have to tell everyone!"

"Well you can tell me and Naruto-kun, he's on the other line, I'll patch you through," Hinata said and pressed flash again, "Naruto-kun, Sakura's on the line too."

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted.

"Hi Naruto, you guys won't believe what – wait Tenten's on the other line I'll patch her through," Sakura said and soon Tenten was talking so fast that they couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Tenten, calm down what's wrong?" Hinata asked.

Tenten was hyperventilating on the line. "Hey I just patched Kiba through," Naruto said.

"This is so wrong, I can't believe it's really going to happen," Kiba said.

"What's wrong?"

"My – wait Shikamaru's calling me," Kiba said and soon Shikamaru was talking.

"This is so troublesome, what a drag," he said tiredly.

"I … patched … Matsuri and Hannya … through," Tenten said as she tried to calm herself.

"Wait I was trying to say something!" Sakura shouted.

"Me too!" Ino shouted.

"Ino-chan who patched you through?" Kiba asked.

"Hannya and Matsuri," Ino said, "You guys I got some big news."

"What is it?"

"Temari?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, Shikamaru patched me through," Temari said, "What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure," Hinata answered.

"Temari are you done using the phone?" Gaara and Kankuro asked at the same time.

"Gaara why do you need the phone?" Kankuro asked from the upstairs phone in the No Sabaku mansion.

"I gotta call Matsuri," Gaara answered from the kitchen phone.

"We seriously gotta get our own lines," Temari said.

"Whatever, but I gotta call Hannya," Kankuro said.

"We're right here," Hannya and Matsuri answered in unison, "And we've got some big news too."

"I have some big news too," Shikamaru said unhappily.

"You don't sound too happy about it," Neji's voice said.

"Neji-kun?" Tenten asked.

"Hey Tenten-chan, Hinata put you guys on speaker," Neji answered as he sat on the living room couch.

"Who else is there with you?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke, Hanabi and the Akatsuki," Hinata answered.

"I'm here too," Hana said, "Kiba put us on speaker."

"Hi honey," Itachi said.

"Hi sweetie," Hana answered.

"Before we get all mushy, since we're all here, what's the big news?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait we forgot someone," Temari said and a couple seconds later …

"Hello?"

"Of course how could we forget Aome?!" Konan shouted.

"What's going on you guys?" Aome asked.

"Apparently some of us have some big news," Tobi said nudging Hinata with his elbow, while she smiled.

"Who?" Aome asked.

"Me," Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hannya, Matsuri, Kiba, Hana, and Shikamaru said in unison.

"I'm going first."

"No we are."

"What I have to say is more important!"

"Not more important than my news!"

Soon the eight of them were arguing.

"You guys," Hinata said but was ignored.

"YOU GUYS!" Everyone else shouted.

They shut up.

"Why don't you tell it one at a time?" Hinata asked.

"Or you can shout it out all at one!" Hanabi shouted into the speaker.

"Ok!" the eight agreed.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted somewhat angrily at her sister.

"What it'll be interesting," Hanabi said.

"MY MOM IS ONE MONTH PREGNANT!"

After the news it was quiet until …

"OH MY GOD," everyone said in unison.

"You know I don't know what's weirder," Pein said, "That they're having a baby when they're in their late thirties and their other kids are 16 and older, or the fact that your moms are exactly one month pregnant."

"Actually almost two," they answered in unison again.

"You mean your moms got pregnant around November?" Konan asked.

"Oh God, that's so gross," the eight said trying to forget how babies are made and what probably happened after thanksgiving.

"So how are you guys feeling about this?" Hinata asked.

"I'm happy, I'm finally going to have a little sister or brother," Sakura said.

"We're excited too," Hannya and Matsuri said in unison.

"I don't really know how I feel, I'm used to being an only child," Ino said.

"Yeah, it's been 16 years," Shikamaru said.

"There's a chance I might get a sister, I already have a sister I don't need another one," Kiba said.

"Kiba don't say that, why can't you be happy for Mom and Dad?" Hana asked angrily.

"C'mon you guys look at it this way," everyone listened to Tenten's voice, "We are going to be the absolutely coolest older brothers and sisters to or new baby siblings … and the six of them will be the tightest group of friends, just like us, right?"

"Right," the other seven answered without hesitation.

"I guess its eight months to get used to it," Kiba said, despite his monotone everyone could hear him smiling.

"Actually its nine months left, it usually takes 10 months for a pregnancy," Sakura said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well since we're giving out good news, Hinata and I got something to say," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Everyone but Tobi asked.

"It's going to be interesting," Tobi said smiling. The people in the living room looked at him knowing he knew something.

"What's interesting?" Deidara asked.

"That … um Naruto-kun and I are a couple," Hinata said smiling.

"No way!" Practically everyone shouted.

"But you guys," Hinata said holding her hands up to stop some of the talking, "It's only pretend for the band."

"Aw," the girls said disappointed causing the guys to laugh.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Aome asked.

"I'm not sure, all we have to do is act like a couple," Naruto said, "How hard can that be?" Those currently in a relationship laughed their butts off.

"You have no idea," Itachi said in between laughs. Naruto and Hinata inwardly cringed.

**January 19, Saturday 12:00 pm**

"Hinata, you ready?" Naruto asked knocking on the dressing room door. Currently they were in the basement of the Gama Records building where the photo shoots happen. It was the Fox Five CD cover shoot. He wore a red t-shirt, white jacket, black jeans, and black military boots. He also wore his two necklaces.

"Naruto we gotta be there in five," Kiba says as he walks by with Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba wore a red muscle shirt, white jeans, and black Nikes. Neji wore white Nikes, baggy white jeans, a black t-shirt and had his arms and hands wrapped in red bandages. Shikamaru wore white carpenter jeans, a sleeveless red jacket, and long sleeved black shirt with white Nikes.

"Hinata," Naruto knocked more urgently. Hinata opened the door and Naruto smiled. There she stood wearing a white hoodie, red tank top, black cargo pants, and black boots. Around her neck was her bell, on her face was light makeup making her glow.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked closing the door.

"Beautiful," Naruto saw her blush, "C'mon we better get going," Naruto said and led her away.

"Finally," Sai said and pushed them toward the photographer, "We have to go to 108.9 J-Rad after this for an interview. So can we get this shoot on the road?"

"Ok, now this is for the CD cover," the photographer said, "You right here, you there, you put your arm out, you put your arm around her, and honey you're perfect." Hinata blushed as the photographer started taking pictures. After about twenty different poses and shots he stopped. "Ok now I only want the lovely couple."

"Us?" Naruto asked as he and Hinata stood together in front of the white backdrop.

"No, I'm talking about those two, yes you," he said, "Now do whatever you couples do these days." He started taking pictures but Naruto and Hinata just stood there as the camera flashed not sure what to do. They held hands but that was it. "Kids," the photographer said stopping, "I'm not feeling anything, and I was lead to believe you two were in love, maybe it's not true." Naruto and Hinata panicked a little but were saved by Neji.

"That's because they are not used to the camera," he said to the photographer, "You just have to give them time to adjust," he looked at them, "Pretend the camera isn't here, and kiss or something." Neji couldn't really hold back his smile seeing Naruto's and Hinata's faces, Kiba and Shikamaru chuckled.

"Ok, we can do that," Naruto said some redness leaving is face.

"Yeah," Hinata said softly and grabbed his hand.

"Show me," the photographer said and started taking the pictures. Naruto and Hinata faced each other and he placed his available hand on her cheek. Hinata placed hers on his. He leaned into her face until their noses were touching. He saw her blush and lean forward as well, closing her eyes slightly. He started to slowly close his eyes and leaned in until their lips softly touched but an electrifying feeling coursed through their body. They separated in surprise, but only for a while. Hinata leaned back in and grabbed his jacket by the collar crushing her lips into his. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer kissing back just as roughly. Soon they were making out forgetting who was there. Naruto lifted Hinata up and she wrapped her legs round his waist. He ran his hands up and down her back and became intoxicated by her scent of lavender and spun her around smiling into the kiss. Hinata smiled back and started running her hands through his hair. After a couple minutes they separated for air. Breathing hard Naruto opened his eyes and saw the photographer's, Neji's, Kiba's, Shikamaru's and even Sai's mouths hanging open.

"Um …" He said putting Hinata down, who hid her face in his chest realizing what they had done, "How was that?"

"… G-good," the photographer said trying to find his voice surprised by the passion between the two teens.

"So what do we do know?" Naruto said as Hinata showed her pink face.

"I was thinking," Sai said having snapped out of it quickly, "That we take some shots with Kyuubi, how's that sound?"

"What's Kyuubi?" the photographer asked.

"My pet fox," Hinata answered.

"Ok then so where is it?" he asked.

"I just called Itachi to bring him, so for now all of you just play around or Neji go attack Naruto for kissing your sister," Sai said.

"No problem," Neji said and ran after Naruto. Kiba and Shikamaru followed not allowing Naruto to escape, while Hinata ran around trying to calm everyone down.

After 5 minutes Itachi came down with Kyuubi. He saw the teens running around, "What'd I miss?" he asked when he saw Neji grab Naruto in a full nelson.

"A lot," Sai said with a truly happy smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are all our photo shoots gonna be that dramatic?" Kiba asked.

"I hope not," Naruto said rubbing his bruised neck. After another hour of pictures they were currently in a limo heading to the radio station.

"Then don't get so … intimate … with my sister," Neji said glaring at Naruto. He was sitting in between Naruto and Hinata.

"It was pretend Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, "The photographer was onto us."

"Yeah, it was like kissing my sister," Naruto said leaning back into his seat.

"You must really like your sister then," Shikamaru said. Kiba and Itachi laughed.

"Shut up," Naruto said and tried to keep his mind distracted by fiddling with some of the limo buttons.

"Don't even think about it," Neji said as Naruto held his finger over a red button.

"What?" Naruto asked giving Neji an innocent look.

"You never press a red button, I'd think you'd be smart enough to know that," Neji said haughtily.

Naruto glared at him and pressed the red button, "What's the worst that can happen?" he said with an annoying smile. Suddenly they had their ears blown off by the loud music coming from the limo's surround sound.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" they shouted.

"Sorry!" Naruto shouted and pressed some other buttons.

"Finally," Shikamaru said when Naruto lowered the volume.

"Good afternoon Japan," a male voice said.

"What's that?" Kiba asked.

"It's the radio," Itachi said and they listened on.

"This is your host from 2 to 8 every day, Haru, and my lovely co-host Aki," the male voice said.

"So Haru," a young female voice said, "What have we got in store for our listeners today?"

"I'm glad you asked." Haru said, "I got a call from my friend Sai at Gama Records who confirmed that Fox Five is on their way here."

"Ooh, Fox Five that up and coming band," Aki said, "If any of you fans out there got questions call us and you'll be able to talk to the band live."

"Now here's Fox Five's song Scars," Haru said and the song filled the airways.

"You kids nervous?" Itachi asked.

"No, it's not like we're performing in front of millions of people," Naruto said.

"We're just getting interviewed by the greatest broadcasters in radio today," Kiba said.

"So yeah we're not nervous," Shikamaru added.

"Good, because we're here," Itachi said and got out of the limo. Fox Five piled out and were met with hundreds of screams.

"Who are all these girls?" Naruto asked as he saw the hundreds of girls crowding the entrance to the radio broadcasting building.

"Isn't it obvious," Itachi asked, "They're Fox Five's fans, and if you thought you had problems with fan girls before, think again."

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and led her through the screaming crowd. The security guards held the girls back allowing them easier access to the front door. "Smile and wave you guys," Hinata said as she did it. The guys followed her directions and it just caused more screaming.

"Hurry," Naruto said and they ran into the building.

"That was kinda scary but still so cool, so many girls," Kiba said with a toothy grin.

"Yeah, but don't let Ino hear that," Shikamaru said.

"Right," Kiba agreed and followed everyone else as they got in the elevator. They got off the third floor and walked down the wide hallway to a brown door.

"Hello," a woman in her late 40's with red hair and brown eyes said walking up to the band, "and you are…"

"Fox Five," they answered in unison.

"Oh, yes, go right in we've been expecting you," she said and opened the door for them.

"Hey there they are," Haru, a 27 year old man with dark blue hair and light blue eyes, said as Fox Five and Itachi walked in.

"Welcome to J-Rad," Aki, a 28 year old woman with long maroon hair, black eyes, and tan skin, said gesturing to the seats across from them. The band and Itachi sat down on the leather seats and fixed headphones onto their heads and leaned closer to the microphones on the table among other electronics.

"Fox Five has just arrived and already the phones are ringing off the hooks," Haru said with a smile.

"So you guys why don't you introduce yourselves, let's start from right to left," Aki said excitedly.

"Well, my name's Inuzuka Kiba and I'm the bass player of Fox Five."

"I'm Nara Shikamaru, I play the drums."

"My name's Hyuuga Neji, I play the electric guitar."

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm the lead guitarist and male lead singer."

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, the keyboardist and female lead singer."

"And I'm Uchiha Itachi, Fox Five's manager and Neji and Hinata's step-brother."

"Wow, how's it like having your older brother as your manager?" Haru asked, "Cause if my older brother was my manager I think we'd be fighting all the time, he drives me crazy." They all laughed.

"It's not that bad," Hinata said, "So far he hasn't made us do anything we didn't want to do, he's like the responsible older brother of all of us, not just me and Neji."

"Yeah, and the five of us have known each other since we were little kids, so it's like we're one big family," Neji said, "Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto are like brothers to me."

"And Naruto might become a brother in law to both of you Neji, Itachi," Aki said with a sly smile.

"Oh yes, we can't wait until these two get married," Itachi said playfully, "We even have a wedding date set."

"Itachi!" Naruto and Hinata whined in unison blushing.

"You two make such a cute couple," Aki gushed, "And you two were friends to begin with, when did it start getting serious?"

"About three years ago," Hinata said, "He told me he liked me and I told him I liked him back, but we couldn't pursue a relationship because I was leaving for America to study in this prestigious school to be taught how to manage Hyuuga Corporation when my dad retires."

"Yeah, you're the Hyuuga Heiress," Haru said in understanding.

"So instead, a year later when she was in America and I was in Konoha," Naruto said, "I wrote her a letter telling her that I loved her."

"But that year I couldn't write back, so I had my friend Temari No Sabaku, who family's I was living with, write down what I wanted to say to Naruto-kun," Hinata said.

"Why couldn't you right back Hinata?" Haru asked.

"Because that was the year I became blind," Hinata said.

"What?!" Aki and Haru asked. Fox Five could have sworn they heard people shouting "what" outside too.

"Doesn't everyone know by now?" Hinata asked then she remembered, "Oh yeah, my dad didn't tell many people … well now you know."

"Wow, you're blind yet you can play an instrument, write songs, and sing so beautifully," Aki said amazed, "You are truly amazing."

"Thank you Aki-san," Hinata said blushing, "But I'm not amazing, playing writing and singing is something that I love to do, I always felt like it was in my blood and just this month I found out it was, because my mom was a singer, it's like Naruto-kun who's dad was a musician and a student of Jiraiya himself."

"Yeah that's why that big perv is my godfather," Naruto said and everyone laughed.

"We'll return with Fox Five after their song Scars," Haru said and played the song. They all took off their headphones. Haru headed to the medium sized fridge in the far corner of the room. "You guys want something to drink?" he asked opening the fridge.

"Water will be fine, thanks," Naruto said and Haru handed everyone a water bottle.

"So Hinata who is your mother? You say she's a singer," Aki said.

"Well she was a singer, she's passed on, her maiden name was Melody Joukai," Hinata said with a proud smile. Haru suddenly spat out his water with surprise. He sent an apologetic look to Aki for wetting the side of her face and hair.

"Melody Joukai was your mother?" Aki asked wiping the water off her face.

"Yes, why is it such a surprise?" Hinata asked while the rest of the teens wondered the same thing.

"Guys, headphones on," Haru said and everyone placed them on their heads just as the song ended, "Hey if you're just tuning in we're here in the studio with Fox Five."

"And we just found out that Hinata Hyuuga's mother was Melody Joukai, one of the greatest country music stars of the late 80's and early 90's. In that short time span she had hundreds of hits and all her albums went either platinum or gold," Aki informed everyone. All of Fox Five were shocked with surprise.

"I guess singing is in your blood Hinata," Itachi said with a smile, she nodded numbly.

"Ok we've got callers," Haru said and pressed a button, "Hello you're on 108.9 J-Rad."

"Hello, Haru, Aki, and Fox Five!" the female voice shouted.

"What's your question honey?" Aki asked.

"Oh, um when is Fox Five's album coming out?" she asked.

"Well, we're not really sure," Shikamaru said.

"But we're going over the track listing tomorrow," Kiba added.

"So maybe late February, early March," Itachi said, "I'll have to talk to Jiraiya and Sai about it."

"Ok thank you and I love your guys!" the caller said.

"Thank you," Fox Five said I unison and the call ended.

"Next caller," Haru said pressing another button.

"Hello Aki, Haru, Itachi, Fox Five," an older woman said, "I just wanna say that I had a feeling you, Hinata, were somehow related to Melody Joukai, because you look so much like your mother."

"Thank you, that means a lot," Hinata said sincerely.

"And my daughter and son love listening to Fox Five, and when they heard that you were her daughter they're suddenly interested into listening Melody's songs, so I'm playing one of her albums right now, and they love it. I went through my teenage years listening to Melody's songs, and I absolutely love them and now listening to your songs and your mother's songs are ways I can communicate with my children, who are in their teenage years as well, so I have to thank all of you for it."

"You're welcome, I'm glad my mother's songs and our songs could help your relationship with your kids," Hinata said happily, the older woman hung up.

"That's what we want to do with our music," Kiba said.

"Knowing it reaches out to someone and makes an impact on their life," Naruto said, "It makes is all worthwhile."

"Ok you're on the air," Aki said having pressed another button.

"Good afternoon, Aki, Haru, Fox Five," an older female voice said, "My daughter, Akemi, is a big fan of yours and she's a freshman at Konoha High with you guys and she was wondering what songs you'll be performing at the Sweethearts Dance."

"Hinata and I are working on 5 new love songs," Naruto said, "For the dance since it's on Valentine's Day."

"One of the songs I wrote is named Crush," Hinata said.

"Crush?" Naruto asked, "That's the name of my song."

"What song Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"One of the five songs for the dance," Naruto said.

"You two each wrote a song and titled it Crush," Neji said understanding the situation.

"You're gonna have to change the name of your song Hinata," Naruto said.

"No, you are Naruto-kun," Hinata said angrily, "I'm already done writing it, and I'm working on the music."

"Well so am I," Naruto argued.

"Hey, you guys," a younger female voice said, "It's me Akemi."

"Hi, Akemi," Hinata said, "Sorry we completely forgot your mom was on the line."

"It's ok, and I think I have a way to solve your situation," she said.

"How? We'll do anything, it's scary when these two fight," Kiba said jokingly.

"Well why don't you each perform the song and let the students of Konoha vote for which they liked better, and that song will claim the name Crush," Akemi explained.

"Ok, I'm down with that," Naruto said.

"So on Valentine's Day we'll decide who's song is the best, and which will officially have the name Crush," Hinata said, "Let the best song win."

"Trust me sweetie, my song will," Naruto said arrogantly. Hinata scoffed at him.

"Thanks for the call Akemi," Haru said.

"You're welcome bye, see you at school on Monday," Akemi said and hung up.

"You two are really competitive when it comes to your music," Aki said.

"Yeah, because we've got a lot to live up to," Naruto said, "We just found out Hinata's mother was a country music star, so she's got to live up to that, and my father was a great guitarist."

"Yeah, he probably was since you said he was taught by Jiraiya, who was a great guitarist himself, still is, and now owns Gama Records," Aki said.

"Who's your father Naruto?" Haru asked taking a sip from his water bottle.

"His name was Minato Namikaze," Naruto said.

"HARU!" Aki shouted having been sprayed by Haru's spit water again.

"M-Minato Namikaze?! He was your dad?" Haru asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he was my father, why is it such a surprise?" Naruto asked.

"Dude, Minato Namikaze was like a guitar prodigy! At age 7 he was already going on tour with some of the biggest bands in the world, everyone wanted him in their band, and as he grew his playing just got better, that by the age of 12, he could play any type of guitar in the world."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked, "I never knew that, my dad died when I was five."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto," Haru said then remembering something else he added, "He was also a great detective, the best in Konoha."

"I remember your dad," Aki said, "He was trying to solve my brother and his wife's murder, but then he died, and the case was left unsolved."

"I'm sorry Aki," Naruto said.

"It's ok, the fact that he didn't give up is enough," Aki said, "My dad said that he went against his superiors to try to solve it." It was silent after a while.

"This is sort of awkward now," Itachi said, "Talking about death and everything like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Aki said blushing, "I didn't mean to make you guys uncomfortable."

"No it's ok Aki," Hinata reassured her.

"I think that's it for the interview," Haru said, "We'll have you guys back in a couple of months to check up on your progress."

"Ok," Fox Five said in unison and added, "You are listening to 108.9 J-Rad the greatest radio station in Japan, and this is Fox Five over and out." Aki and Haru smiled and waved good bye to them as they walked out the door. They rushed out the building waving at their fans and hurried into the limo.

"I feel sorry, for Aki, her brother and sister in law were murdered," Hinata said once the limo started moving.

"It's such a small world, I can't believe my dad was investigating her brother's murder," Naruto said.

"That's six degrees of separation for you," Shikamaru said.

"How are you guys feeling, finding out that about your mother and your father?" Neji asked Naruto and Hinata.

"Prouder than ever," Hinata said.

"And more nervous than ever," Naruto said, "Since now everyone's gonna be comparing us to them."

"Yeah you have a lot to live up to," Kiba said and was jabbed in the ribs by Itachi to shut up. "Sorry."

"It's not a bad thing, it gives us something to aim for," Hinata said, "To be just as good as them and make great music just like them."

"Yeah," Kiba said, "How many guitars can you play Naruto?" Naruto shook his head and threw his water bottle at him, hitting him right in the face.

"That reminds me, Naruto-kun," Hinata said excitedly, "I have this tape of my mother singing a song with your dad, it's like a duet and I can loan it to you if you want to hear it.

"Why don't we go to your house to hear it, we got nothing else to do right Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess we're going to the Hyuuga estate," Itachi said with a smile.

**Hyuuga living room 3:30 pm**

"Here it is," Hinata said, placing the tape recorder on the table in the middle of everyone. The Konoha 14, Aome, Hanabi, and Akatsuki where gathered in the living room. She pressed play and the song Faith in Love started playing. Everyone listened quietly and intently. After the 3:48 minutes were up and the song faded away, everyone started talking.

"That was such a good song, now we know why your mother's CDs went platinum and gold," Konan said since they all listened to the radio broadcast.

"I can't believe my dad sang also," Naruto said smiling.

"Multitalented, just like his son," Hinata said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck as she sat behind him on the couch and he sat on the ground. Naruto placed his hands over hers and placed his head against hers.

"You guys don't have to pretend to be a couple in front of us," Pein said with a smirk.

"Right," the 'couple' said as they let go.

"We're just practicing," Naruto said.

"Hey Aome, isn't Akemi one of your new friends?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, we're in charge of selling the Valentine Day Grams," she said.

"But it's January, why are you selling them now?" Ino asked.

"Because we have to know how many chocolate hearts to order," Aome said, "Which reminds me anyone wanna buy one? They're only a dollar." She pulled out red heat shaped cards.

"I'll buy one," the couples said and handed Aome a dollar.

"What about you Sakura? Sasuke?" she asked.

"No, sorry, Aome, I don't have anyone to send it to," Sakura said with a sad smile.

"I don't send them, I just get them," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Oh, c'mon there's gotta be a special girl," Aome said. Sasuke shook his head, "A guy?" he gave her a death glare, "Ok, sorry, c'mon you gotta like someone."

"No, I don't waste my time on foolish things," Sasuke answered.

"Is your heart like covered in ice?" Aome said angrily. Everyone in the room held their breath; no one ever talked back to Sasuke like that.

"I don't like anything about Val– wait, I don't need to explain myself to some silly little fourteen year old," Sasuke said walking towards Aome giving her his best death glare.

"Leave her alone Sasuke," Sakura said, standing in his path, stopping him from getting closer to Aome to intimidate her, "You can't blame her for speaking her mind, she has a right to."

"And I have a right to my privacy," Sasuke growled.

"Yes, but we're all friends, if there's something wrong you would tell us right?" Sakura asked softly.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and his anger faltered; he looked away and whispered, "Maybe." He then walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Bravo, Sakura," Itachi said, "You're one of the few people that can calm him down … I wonder why." Itachi turned to her with a knowing smile.

"Why?" Sakura asked cautiously. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Sakura, I've only been here like a month, and even I can see it," Aome said.

"See what?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sasuke likes you," everyone said in unison.

"No he doesn't," Sakura said confidently, but she couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her face, "Why would he?"

"Well, he does tend to like girls with long hair," Itachi said when he saw Sakura play with her hair that now reached her lower back.

"He is so vain," Sakura said as she stopped playing with her hair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Admit it Forehead girl you like him too," Ino said.

"Shut up Ino-pig," Sakura said, "I don't like him."

"Sure, whatever you say," Konan said smiling.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Sakura whined. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV to a news channel.

"Today the jury in the case of The People vs. Tomoshibi Kano has reached a verdict and has sentenced him to life in prison. Mr. Tomoshibi was convicted of the murder of his own daughter, Mitsukai Tomoshibi who was brutally killed in 1999," a picture of Mitsukai appeared on TV, "And for abusing his eldest daughter Matsuri Tomoshibi," a picture of Matsuri appears next to Mitsukai's. "Mr. Tomoshibi was apprehended in November, after his daughter and the band Fox Five revealed the truth at the Thanksgiving Day Concert," the footage of the concert started playing as the reporter narrated, "Mr. Tomoshibi then tried to attack his daughter Matsuri, but luckily he was apprehended by the Konoha Police force, before any more harm could be made on Matsuri. Currently Matsuri has been adopted by the Kitai family, and is living happily and safe, she didn't want to be interviewed but she did say 'I pray that man rots in hell for what he's done. He murdered my baby sister right in front of me, and abused me for the next nine years. I'm begging the jury sentence him to life in prison, because the death penalty is too good for him, he should rot in that cell, rather than getting off easily by having his life ended.'" Sakura turned off the TV, and everyone in the room turned to a crying and smiling Matsuri who was being hugged by Gaara.

"Congratulations Matsuri," Hannya said placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, "You got what you wanted."

"I'm so happy," Matsuri said as her smile got wider, "And it's all thanks to you guys, I love you guys."

"Aww group hug," Ino said. Everyone stood up and walked towards Matsuri and Gaara.

"You too Aome come on," Matsuri said.

"But I didn't do anything to help," Aome said sadly, "I didn't even know about it."

"It's ok, you're still my friend," Matsuri said through her tears. Aome smiled and joined them.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted before any hugging could start. "We're forgetting someone," she said and ran out the door. "Sasuke! SASUKE!" She ran down the steps and tried to find him by looking at the snow on the ground to try and spot his footprints, but she didn't see any. "If I was Sasuke where would I go?" Sakura pondered the question for a while and then her eyes lighted up, and she ran to the back yard. She ran past the fountain, and further into the garden. She made a left turn and ran into the tomato patch, where she saw Sasuke sitting on a bench eating a delicious looking red tomato. "Sasuke," Sakura said breathing rapidly with excitement. Sasuke turned his head.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking at her flushed faced and her chest rising rabidly as she tried to control her breathing.

"Nothing's wrong!" Sakura shouted happily as she grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled him up, "The trial is over, Matsuri's father got life in prison!"

"That's great!" Sasuke shouted amazed and smiled.

"I know," Sakura said and hugged him. He hugged her back, and after a long while he let her go. "C'mon we're celebrating inside," she said blushing. She let go of his hands and started walking away. Sasuke caught up to her and walked with her side by side.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to think like you, where would you go, and then I remembered that Hinata said you liked to relax by working in your tomato patch, so I ran here and there you were," Sakura said smiling.

"You're really smart Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I know it's annoying sometimes isn't it?" she asked softly.

"No, I don't think you can annoy me as much as my fangirls annoy me," Sasuke said.

"Thanks, I think," Sakura responded, "Sasuke do you hate Valentine's Day."

"Sort of because that's the day every year that I'm mobbed by fan girls and I just don't enjoy it," Sasuke said, "So I'm not really looking forward to it."

"Yeah me neither cause I'm always alone that day," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura … C'mon we're probably cutting into their celebrating time," Sasuke said and started running to the back door.

"Wait up! I just ran all the way here," Sakura shouted and ran after him. After five minutes they were inside the kitchen and running into the living room.

"We're here," Sakura shouted.

"Ok, now group hug," Ino said.

"Sakura you went looking for me so we can all do a group hug?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, come along Sasuke," Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. Everyone stood in a crowded circle in the middle of the room.

"We're gonna be friends for a long time right?" Hannya asked.

"Yes, nothing can break us apart," Hinata said smiling. With that said everyone hugged.

**January 25 4****th ****period P.E Pool Locker Room**

"Why did your uncle have to donate a pool to Konoha High?" Ino asked Temari as she pulled up the straps of her pink one piece.

"Because he wanted to give something to the school, after all your parents gave the library right Ino?" Temari said as she changed into her purple swimsuit.

"Yes, but swimming will mess up my hair," Ino complained.

"Would you rather get an F for P.E. Ino?" Sakura asked as she wore a black one piece.

"No," Ino said as she sat on the bench.

"I'm kinda nervous about going out there in a swimsuit," Matsuri said as she hid behind her towel, but the girls could see her swimsuit was burgundy from the straps.

"Oh c'mon sis, grow a backbone," Hannya said as she pulled the towel from Matsuri's hands causing her to squeak. Hannya wore a light blue one piece.

"She's almost as bad as Hinata," Tenten said walking towards them in a brown one piece. Behind her was Hinata hiding behind row of lockers.

"C'mon Hinata," Ino said and dragged Hinata out. She wore a dark blue one piece that looked great on her hourglass figure and accentuated her C-cup breasts.

"Hinata you have a figure that any girl and woman would be jealous of, except me of course," Ino said while the other girls rolled their eyes, "C'mon go make Naruto proud to be your boyfriend," she said and dragged her out of the locker room. The girls followed. Once out of the locker room, everyone was staring at them. The guys were drooling and the girls were glaring.

"I know I can't see, but I feel a bunch of eyes on me," Hinata whispered to Ino.

"Because there are," she said smiling.

"Hey girls!" They turned to Naruto's voice and saw the guys standing there in swimming trunks, allowing everyone to see their lean athletic bodies, and six-pack abs.

"Hinata right now it's a good thing you're blind or else you would faint at looking at Naruto just in swimming trunks," Temari said, causing her to blush.

"Are you imagining it?" Hannya asked mischievously.

"No!" Hinata shouted embarrassed.

"C'mon let's go, Anko-sensei's here," Tenten said and they walked to the other side of the pool closer to the entrance.

"Ok kids it's Friday so I'm just gonna let you do whatever you want, no laps, no races, just have fun," Anko said in a calm happy voice and walked to the office.

"Kids? Since when has she called us kids, she always calls us maggots," Kankuro said.

"There's something wrong with her," Sakura said.

"Deidara stop staring at the girls!" they heard Anko shout and then saw Deidara fall into the pool from the lifeguard tower.

"Nope nothing wrong with her," Tenten said.

"Anko-sensei Deidara doesn't know how to swim!" Sasuke shouted calmly.

"Some lifeguard," Anko said as Deidara came back up to the surface and started splashing around trying to grab for something. Suddenly someone jumped into the water. The person swam so fast that in a couple of seconds Deidara was already on the floor gasping for air. The person who saved him got out of the water and started to wring her hair of water.

"Thanks," Deidara said and turned to his savior, "Tayuya?" He was surprise at seeing the Sound Gang girl looking great in a red one piece, allowing her tan skin to glow. Deidara blushed looking at her body, never imagining that was what she was hiding under the big camouflage green jacket she wore most of the time.

"What are you staring at baka?" she asked angrily as she stood up.

"I uh – I – um – I," Deidara stammered something her never did around girls.

"Moron," she said and started walking away.

"Tayuya wait," said girl turn to Hinata's voice, and saw the entire Konoha 14 gang and Tobi.

"What do you want to fight again?" Tayuya asked.

"No," Hinata said, "We wanna say thank you for saving Deidara, right guys?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tobi and the rest of the gang mumbled unenthusiastically.

"Whatever," Tayuya said turning around to hide a very small smile. She walked away and towards a bench. Soon Kin and Karin where sitting on either side of her.

"Sakon says he wants to talk to you," Kin said with a slightly worried tone.

"When?" Tayuya asked calmly hiding the trembling in her voice.

"Tonight," Karin said breaking her gaze from Sasuke to look at her.

"Where?" Tayuya asked closing her eyes.

"In his room … what does he mean by that?" Kin asked.

"It's nothing," Tayuya said reassuringly. Kin and Karin exchanged worried glances.

"Hey Hinata, I got an idea," Naruto said pulling her away from the rest of the gang.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I think I know how to get Temari and Shikamaru together," Naruto said.

"How?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"We push him into the water and have Temari go save him," Naruto said.

"That's a good idea Naruto-kun, but doesn't Shikamaru know how to swim?" Hinata asked.

"Not when he's sleeping," Naruto said, "I'm gonna get Sasuke and Sakura to distract everyone else."

"I'm in," Sakura said coming up behind them, "I was listening in on you guys."

"Nosy," Naruto said under his breath.

Sakura pinched him and said, "I'll tell Sasuke." She walked away and pulled Sasuke away from the every other girl in the class. Sakura gave Naruto the thumbs up and she and Sasuke went to distract everyone but Temari.

"Now for us to push Shikamaru in," Naruto said. He held Hinata's hand and they crept closer to Shikamaru who was laying on a towel his hands behind his head and sleeping. Naruto and Hinata grabbed the side of the towel and quickly pulled it up, tossing him into the cold water and then they heard a thump against the side of the pool. "I think he hit his head," Naruto said to Hinata worriedly.

"He could be unconscious!" Hinata shouted grabbing everyone's attention. She started panicking and Naruto held her.

"What happened?" Temari asked running to them.

"Shikamaru fell in!" Naruto shouted scared.

"What?!" Temari shouted and jumped into the pool. Opening her eyes she saw Shikamaru slowly floating to the surface, but he wasn't moving. She hurriedly swam towards him and grabbed him by the waist pulling him up breaking the water's surface. She swam to the edge of the pull where Naruto and Sasuke helped pull him up and laid him down on the floor. Temari got out and looked at him. She didn't see his chest moving and placed her cheek above his mouth.

"God, he's not breathing!" she shouted and started giving him CPR. She pressed her hands onto his chest and opened his mouth, pinching his nose and blowing air into his body. Tears were streaming down her face. She kept repeating the procedure until finally after three minutes, Shikamaru stated coughing up the water, and sat up regaining his breath. Everyone released the breath they were holding in and started applauding.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked in a raspy voice.

"You drowned," Temari said as she cried, then she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I was afraid I was going to lose you Shikamaru … you mean so much to me … I love you."

Shikamaru hugged her back and with a smile said, "I love you too, Temari … will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Temari said. Shikamaru pulled away a bit and pushed her wet hair from her face and leaned into her lips for their first kiss. Everyone walked away smiling at the new couple. For the rest of the period Temari and Shikamaru sat at the edge of the pool, their feet in the water and just talked.

"Finally they're together," Hinata said.

"Yeah, I thought we screwed it up pretty bad at New Years," Naruto said.

"If it's meant to be it'll be," Hinata said with a smile. After a while she added, "Shouldn't Shikamaru get his head checked he got hit pretty hard."

"It's no big deal," Naruto said nonchalantly, "What's a few IQ points, besides it's probably still over 200." Hinata shook her head laughing.

"You're gonna tell him later aren't you?" Naruto asked laughing.

"Yeah," Hinata said nodding as she hugged him and he hugged her back.

**Abandoned Warehouse, Konoha Docks 10:30 pm**

Tayuya took a deep breath as she turned the knob on Sakon's bedroom door. She didn't know why she listened to him, she knew she shouldn't, but every time she didn't this happened. Even before she was completely in she was pushed toward the bed. She hit her head against the iron bed frame. She moaned as she lifted herself off the ground by her elbows. She leaned against the side of the bed, a hand to the side of her head, feeling a bump forming. She blinked rapidly trying to get her eyesight back, and stop the room from spinning.

As her eyes focused she felt someone lift her up and throw her on the bed.

"You had to help them again didn't you Tayuya," she heard Sakon's voice say above her, "You should know what happens to a traitor."

"I'm not a traitor," she mumbled out angrily. Tayuya felt the bed lower with extra weight on it. She felt his breath on her collarbone and shuddered in disgust, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

Tayuya was a girl that could fight her way out of anything, but when the same thing happened over and over again her spirit to stop it was broken, she couldn't stop it, no matter how much it made her sick. Yet somewhere deep down she pretended that he actually loved her, that even if he was mad, he was doing this because he enjoyed it.

She laughed in her mind, she knew he enjoyed doing this but only in the sick perverted way, not the loving way she felt she will never experience. She felt love for him, but he never returned the feeling.

No matter how many times it happened in the past two years, she could never bear to see, knowing that if her eyes were opened during the ordeal, she could never bear to look at herself in the mirror. Tayuya closed her eyes. An invisible tear slid down her face, as she felt her jeans be unbuttoned and pulled down …

**February 1****st**** 2:00 pm Gama Records**

Fox Five and Itachi were standing in the elevator going up to Jiraiya's office to discuss the track listing to their first album. Itachi wore his Akatsuki trench coat over a black shirt and black slacks and black shoes. Naruto wore his old black and orange jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black boots. Hinata wore a long sleeve lavender sweater with gray sleeves and hood, dark blue jeans and black Nikes. Kiba wore a gray jacket with a black shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nikes. Neji wore a long sleeve beige jacket with a white t-shirt black jeans and boots. Shikamaru wore his green vest with a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He also had a white bandages wrapped around his head because of his fall into the pool seven days ago.

The elevator soon stopped and they got off and walked towards the doors. There at the front of the door they heard a cry.

"What was that?" Itachi asked as he walked in, the teens followed and the guys stood there shocked.

"What is it you guys?" Hinata asked stepping into the room closing the door.

"Why are you carrying a baby Sai?" Naruto asked once Sai turned to them holding a small bundle of joy wrapped in a pink blanket, trying to make it stop crying.

"She won't stop crying, she's been crying for the past half hour," Jiraiya said rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I tried to give her, her bottle, but she didn't want it, I checked her diaper, nothing! Why is she still crying?!"

"Your screaming isn't helping Dad," Sai said.

"Here give her to me," Hinata said sitting down on a couch holding her arms out. Sai gently placed the baby in her arms.

"Are you gonna breast feed her Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Idiot," Itachi said smacking Kiba on the head.

Hinata smiled and started to gently rock the baby in her arms, staring at the outline of her little face. She gently ran her hand over the baby's soft tufts of hair. "Shh… honey stop crying … it's all right, we're here…" She started humming softly, the baby started quieting down. Hinata smiled and then started singing.

"Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace  
Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face  
One sweet angel sleeping in my arms  
You are the promise I knew God would keep  
You are the gift that makes my world complete

And you'll never know how much I love you  
But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through  
Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why  
So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby…"

Sai smiled widely and grabbed the baby from Hinata and put her in her pink canopy crib in the room. Jiraiya hugged Hinata and thanked her profusely for quieting the baby down.

"That was beautiful Hinata," Sai said sitting on the couch, "Where did you learn that song?"

"I wrote it myself," Hinata said with a smile, "It's a lullaby I'm hoping to sing to my children someday."

"Who's the kid?" Neji asked looking over at the crib.

"My daughter," Sai said proudly.

"WHA-" Before they could finish the shout Itachi, Sai and Jiraiya covered the teen's mouths.

"Shh!" they whispered.

Naruto struggled free, "Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter?"

"You never asked if I had kids," Sai said nonchalantly.

"We never thought you did," Shikamaru said.

"Why? I'm married," Sai said.

"So where's her mom?" Hinata asked.

"She … my wife died a month ago," Sai whispered.

"But you're daughter can't be no more than a month old," Neji said.

"Yeah it's been a hard time," Sai responded with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't want to burden anyone with my problems," Sai said.

"What's her name?" Hinata asked looking at the crib's outline.

"Actually she doesn't have a name yet," Jiraiya said.

"How could you not give your own daughter a name?" Naruto asked and walked over to the crib, gently picking up the baby girl.

"What are you doing Brat? Put my granddaughter back in her crib," Jiraiya said.

"If you won't give her a name, I will," Naruto said and stared at the baby girl. For five minutes he stared at the baby's face, racking his brains for a name. Suddenly she opened her eyes and Naruto smiled having decided on a name for the girl. "Hitomi," he said out loud.

"What?" the men asked. Naruto sat next to Hinata on the couch. She started cooing at the little baby.

"Hitomi," Naruto said, "It's a female name usually given to girls with beautiful eyes, and I think it fits her perfectly, I mean look at her eyes." The men crowded around the wide eyed baby and couldn't help but smile at her beautiful dark green eyes with gold specks.

"I wish I could see them," Hinata whispered sadly. Naruto held the baby between them and softly kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"You will," Naruto said with a smile.

"Hitomi it is," Sai said, "And Naruto, Hinata can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" they asked in unison.

"Would you like to be Hitomi's godparents?" Sai asked.

"What?" they asked surprised.

"Would you like-"

"Sai we know what you said," Naruto interrupted.

"We're just surprised," Hinata said, "But why us?"

"Because I like you two, you are good kids, and you only have to be 16 … and I think Hitomi likes you two too," Sai said when Hitomi squealed from the raspberry Hinata gave her on her neck.

"How does that sound Hinata?" Naruto asked her.

"I'd be honored to be Hitomi's godmother," Hinata said.

"So it's a yes Sai," Naruto said giving back Hitomi, "We'll be her godparents."

"Thank you," Sai said and Jiraiya handed them a document.

"Just sign your names at the bottom and you'll officially be Hitomi's godparents," he said handing Naruto a pen. He signed and guided Hinata's hand to her signature spot.

"Say hi to your godmother, Hinata," Naruto said to Hitomi handing her to Hinata once the papers were signed and given back to Jiraiya.

"And your godfather Naruto," Hinata said holding the baby's small hand.

"Time to get down to business," Sai said in a serious tone as he took Hitomi back to her crib, but his serious expression cracked when he heard his daughter laugh. "Goodnight Hitomi," he whispered as he covered her with a blanket.

"So here is how we believe the tracks of the album should be ordered," Jiraiya said handing them a white paper.

The guys read over the order:

1. Born with Nothing Die With Everything  
2. No More Secrets  
3. Scars  
4. Nobody's Home  
5. Someday  
6. Our Time Now  
7. I Knew I Loved You  
8. Beautiful Soul  
9. Dance With Me  
10. Timeless  
11. Don't Let Go  
12. Stand  
13. Fighter  
14. Don't Tell Me  
15. I'm With You

After Naruto read the order to Hinata, Fox Five agreed that it was perfect.

"Well then I'll get this to the guys upstairs," Sai said taking the paper.

"I thought you and Jiraiya were the guys upstairs," Kiba said with a smile.

"Very funny," Sai said sarcastically. With that Sai left.

"I gotta make a call," Jiraiya said, "You kids can do whatever you want just please don't wake up Hitomi." Jiraiya exited and they saw him walk down the hall.

Hinata stood up and stretched. "This is sort of boring now," she said and walked toward Jiraiya desk. She sat on the leather chair and spun around.

"What are you doing Hinata?" Naruto asked holding onto the chair making her stop.

"I'm doing whatever I want just like Jiraiya said," Hinata said looking up at his outline smiling.

"Seems like you're rubbing off her Naruto," Kiba said, "She's getting more reckless."

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said, "And Ino's been rubbing off of you, lately you've been caring a lot more about what you're wearing." Kiba tackled Naruto and soon they were rolling on the floor wrestling.

"Knock it off Kiba, Naruto," Neji said trying to pull them apart, but Naruto accidentally pulled Neji's hair, ripping off some hair strands. The guys in the room froze.

"Neji, stay calm," Itachi said as Neji stared wide eyed at his hair in Naruto's hands.

"You little baka!" Neji shouted and tackled Naruto. They rolled to the desk where Naruto's head banged against the desk, causing the papers on the desk to fall and scatter on the floor.

"Great, you guys made a mess," Shikamaru said as Neji choked Naruto.

"H-he-help!" Naruto choked out.

"Neji, it's just hair, dead cells," Itachi said pulling Neji off of Naruto, "Why is it that when you guys attack someone you always go for the throat?" Itachi wondered out loud as he pushed Neji onto the couch as far away from Naruto as possible.

"Maybe you can glue it back," Naruto said smiling. He quickly dodged the black binder thrown at him by Neji. Naruto picked up the binder, "You could have done some serious damage."

"That was the whole point," Neji said glaring at him.

"C'mon man I thought you said we were like brothers," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, Cain and Able were also brothers and look how they ended up," Neji said cracking a smile.

Naruto nodded his head in understanding. He looked at the binder in his hands and saw Sai's name written at the top left hand corner. He opened it and saw hundreds of papers with words written on them. Looking closer he saw that they were lyrics, some where one or two verses, mostly done in a rush, while others where complete.

"Hey guys look at this," Naruto said standing up holding the binder open.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked standing up from where she and Shikamaru were picking up the scattered papers.

"I think they're songs Sai wrote," he said flipping through more papers.

Shikamaru read over some of them, "Maybe, but they're songs that have never been recorded, and I gotta say they're good."

"I know right?" Naruto said, "I like this one … I wonder if Jiraiya knows about this."

"He doesn't," everyone turned to the door and there stood Sai, angry beyond belief. "Who gave you permission to open my personal binder Naruto?"

"No one," Naruto said hiding the binder behind his back.

"Hand it back," Sai said waking up to him holding out his hand.

"But Sai-"

"Hand it back," Sai ordered. Naruto gave the binder back, "Now you can go," Sai said pointing to the doors. Fox Five and Itachi walked out the doors and quietly got onto the elevator.

"Why didn't you put up a fight Naruto?" Kiba asked once the elevator moved down, "You gave up pretty easily."

"That's because I got what I wanted," Naruto said and took out a folded paper that was tucked into the sleeve of his jacket.

"You got one of the songs?" Kiba asked while the rest of the teens smiled.

"Yep," Naruto said, "Just hope this elevator gets down fast enough before he finds out."

**February 13, Thursday, Konoha Cafeteria**

"Hey guys," Aome said as she and Masaru sat next to the Konoha 14, Tobi, Pein and Konan.

"Hey Aome, Masaru," everyone, but one person, greeted.

"Do you guys need any extra help decorating for the dance?" Aome asked the girls.

"Yeah, but don't you have to help Akemi with the Grams?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, we got all that done today in the morning, all we gotta do is pass them out tomorrow," Aome said and took a sip of her water.

"Well we need all the help we can get; do you think Akemi could help too?" Ino asked.

"I'll ask her," Aome said nodding.

"I'll help out too if you want," Masaru offered.

"Thanks Masaru, you're a good kid," Temari said ruffling his hair.

"No problem," Masaru said smiling widely.

Ring! Ring! Everyone at the table took out their cell phone and answered.

"It's mine," Naruto said lifting his hand, "Hello? … Hey Jiraiya … Seriously? That's awesome! Thanks!" Naruto hung up and looked at everyone with a wide smile and bright eyes. "Friday from 8:00 to 8:30 pm guess who is performing at Konoha's Annual Carnival?"

"Now way, we go it?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded.

"Fox Five is performing at the carnival!" he shouted and then stood up on the table. "Hey everyone! Friday at Konoha's Annual Carnival, Fox Five is performing!" The cafeteria erupted into cheers while the guys pulled Naruto down off the table.

"I can't believe all this that's happening for Fox Five," Neji said.

"Yeah as Fox Four the biggest gigs we ever got were at the assemblies," Shikamaru said.

"I guess my girl here," Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata's shoulders, "Is good luck." Hinata blushed slightly.

"Hey speaking of the carnival," Masaru said, "You wanna come with me and my friends Aome? You can bring Akemi if you want."

"I'd love that … to tell you the truth I've never been to a carnival," Aome said shyly.

"Well then I'll make sure it's the best time of your life," Masaru said placing his hand over hers. Tobi choked on his pizza and got up from the table leaving his plate behind.

"I'll be back, I got something to take care of," he said and walked out of the cafeteria. 'Where is she,' he thought as he walked around the quad looking for a certain girl. "Yo Tanran!" he shouted once he spotted her. He ran to her and stopped in front of her and her friends.

"Yes, Tobi-kun?" she asked sweetly twirling a lock of hair on her index finger.

Tobi suppressed his dislike for her and said, "Listen do you wanna go with me to the carnival on Friday?"

"Hmm," she said tapping a finger on her chin, "I will-"

"Great," Tobi said interrupting her and started walking away.

"If you take me to the Sweethearts dance," Tanran said loud enough for him to hear.

"I wasn't planning on going to the dance," Tobi said looking over his shoulder in annoyance.

"Well then I'm not planning on going to the carnival with you," Tanran said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine," Tobi said angrily, "I'll meet you at the dance at six."

"See you then honey," Tanran said waving at his retreating figure. Tobi tried to calm himself down, as he walked back to the cafeteria. 'C'mon Tobi,' he said to himself, 'You have to show her you don't care about her being with that kid ... I just wish this wasn't the only way.'

**5:00 pm Hyuuga living room**

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Sakura?" Hinata asked as she petted Kyuubi, who was asleep on her lap.

"Does, um … does Sasuke have a date for the Sweethearts dance?" Sakura asked quickly.

"No," Hinata said, "But his fan girls won't leave him alone they keep-" she was interrupted by the phone ringing, she answered, "Sorry he doesn't live here," was all she said and hung up, "They keep calling the house, it's getting annoying."

"I don't stand a chance," Sakura whispered to herself.

"Don't say that Sakura," Hinata said sternly looking over at the said pink haired girl. "Like we said 2 weeks ago, Sasuke really likes you Sakura, you have a better chance of getting with him than some random fan girl does."

"How do you guys know?" Sakura asked.

"This feeling we get, or at least I get, when you two are near each other, you want to be more than friends but none of you want to admit it," Hinata said.

"Well I'm admitting it," Sakura said.

"Yeah to me," Hinata said shaking her head, "You have to admit it to him."

"That's so not gonna happen," Sakura said waving her hands in front of her, "I can't tell him…"

"You can write it to him," Hinata suggested then her face brightened, "That'll be perfect, write him a letter telling him your feelings. Oh and tomorrow's Valentine's Day! It's so perfect."

"That's what you say," Sakura said, "You, Ino, Temari, Matsuri, Hannya, Tenten, possibly even Aome, have a boyfriend-"

"Naruto-kun and I are just pretending," Hinata said interrupting.

"Either way you love him, he loves you, you two are together it's not gonna be pretend later!" Sakura shouted, "I'm stuck being alone for Valentine's Day, again … I just can't tell him." She buried her head in her knees. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Hinata smiling at her.

"Sakura, you're a strong beautiful girl, all of us know that, and I know that you have the strength to tell Sasuke that you like him," Hinata said giving one of her oldest best friends a hug.

"Thank you Hinata," Sakura said hugging back and felt tears stinging her eyes. She let go of Hinata and said, "I better get going if I want to start on the letter … I can't believe I'm really gonna do this." She wiped away the tears and walked out the front door.

Hinata sat back in the sofa a huge grin on her face. "Hey Hinata, we need you down here," Naruto said from the band room door. Seeing her grin he asked, "What are you so happy about?"

"I think I just got together the last couple that's meant to be," she said walking towards his outline.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Tomorrow you'll find out," Hinata said with a wink.

**February 14, Thursday, 6th Period**

The Konoha 14, Tobi, and the planning committee were decorating the gym for the Sweethearts Dance later that afternoon.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yeah Tobi?" Hinata asked recognizing the voice as she taped a heart on the wall

"Have you seen Aome?" he asked as he helped Hinata put up some hearts.

"No, I think she's with Masaru," Hinata said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tobi said sadly.

"Well she could be with Akemi?" Hinata said unconvincingly. Tobi smiled at her effort to make him feel better.

"Hey you guys," Sakura said sad as well.

"Did you give him the letter?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Umm … no."

"Sakura!"

"What?!" Sakura whined holding the letter at her side.

"C'mon Sakura, give him the letter," Hinata said.

"It's no use his fangirls never let me anywhere near him," she said leaning against the wall.

"Well his fangirls aren't here right now," Hinata said scanning the gym, "Neither is he," she said not seeing his outline, "Put it in his backpack, go!"

"No!" Sakura shouted.

"Fine," Hinata said snatching the letter from Sakura, "Here Tobi, put this in Sasuke's backpack."

"A guy delivering a love letter to another guy from a girl, it can be misinterpreted, I'm not doing it," Tobi said as he taped more hearts, "Ask Ino."

"Ask Ino what?" Ino asked as she walked up to them carrying a box.

"Put this letter in Sasuke's backpack please?" Hinata asked handing her the letter.

"What is it?" Ino asked holding the letter with a red heart shaped sticker sealing it closed, "Oh a love letter," she said and started to open it.

"I'll give it to him," Sakura said hurriedly and walked away quickly with a red face. She hurried to the pile of backpacks at the entrance and looked for Sasuke's. In a few seconds she found the black backpack with the Uchiha crest. Unzipping it she pulled out his dark blue three ring binder. She opened it and put the letter in the left inner cover pocket. She swiftly put the binder back in and closed the backpack. She walked rapidly back to the other three.

"Are you happy now?" Sakura asked Hinata.

"Would have been happier if you gave it to him in person … are you happy?"

Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled, "Yeah, I feel like this huge weight has been lifted from my heart, he's finally gonna know how I feel about him when he opens his binder."

"Looks like he's gonna find out pretty soon," Ino said and pointed at Sasuke who had entered the gym and grabbed his backpack.

"I'm gonna run away now," Sakura said and ran out the gym door; luckily she wasn't seen by Sasuke.

"Did you really have to say that Ino?" Hinata asked sighing.

"Sorry," Ino said scratching her cheek.

"Don't worry she'll be ok. What's in the box Ino?" Tobi asked holding it up.

"The ballots for the Who's Song is Better contest," Ino said opening it. She handed one to Tobi. As he read it he started chuckling. Ino put a finger to her lips signaling to him to be quiet. Tobi nodded and put his ballot in his pocket.

"I better start passing these out, bye you two," Ino said and walked away the box in hand.

After 20 minutes the bell for the end of school rang and the planning committee was done decorating. The remaining Konoha 14 girls walked down the hallway towards their lockers.

"What are you doing Akemi? Aome?" Temari asked as they got closer and saw Aome and another 14 year old girl with black hair in two low pigtails with the tips dyed green, and light green eyes, putting some heart shaped Valentine's Day Grams in their lockers.

"Finishing delivering the grams," Aome said.

"Wow, that's a lot of cards," Tenten said as she opened her locker and a tower of cards fell onto the floor. The other girls did the same and hundreds of cards fell to the floor.

"You know you could've just handed them to us," Temari said.

"We were trying to be creative," Akemi said with a smile, "Where's Sakura?"

"She ran home," Hinata said.

"Why?" Aome asked as she opened Sakura's locker and got buried knee deep in cards. She and Akemi started picking them up.

"Because she gave Sasuke a love letter and is afraid of what he'll do when he sees it," Ino said.

"Aww," the other girls gushed.

"What do we do with Sakura's cards?" Matsuri said having put hers in her backpack and was now helping the young girls pick the others up.

"I'll take them home, she can pick them up after the dance," Hinata said holding her hand out for the cards. Once given she struggled to put them in her own backpack that was already stuffed with maybe a thousand cards.

"Oh yeah, thanks to you seven being so popular with the boys," Akemi said, "We made a total of 6,000 dollars, and Tsunade-sama is giving more than half of it to charity, isn't that great?"

"We're glad to help," Ino said eating one of the chocolates from the card.

"So modest," Hannya said sarcastically, and the girls broke out into giggles.

"Let's get home and get ready," Hinata said and the eight of them hurried out the main building heading for home.

**5:30 pm outside Haruno Residence**

The Konoha 14 girls along with Aome and Konan stepped out of the limo outside of Sakura's house. They opened the gate and walked towards the front door. Since the sun was out and warming the Earth, the girls had decided on wearing different sundresses for the dance. Ino wore a halter yellow knee length sundress with her long hair down reaching her thighs. Matsuri had her now longer hair in a low ponytail and she wore a light orange knee length sundress with a gold buckle and thick shoulder straps. Hannya wore her hair in a braid that reached mid-back with two pieces framing her face and a thin strap knee length baby blue sundress. Temari wore a maroon off the shoulders sundress that reached two inches below the knees with her hair in two high ponytails with the tip reaching her shoulders, since she could no longer manage it in four short ponytails. Tenten wore her wavy hair in two low ponytails that reached her waist and a light pink sweetheart neckline, two inches above the knees sundress. Aome wore a white spaghetti strap sundress with a dark blue ribbon around the waist and her long wavy hair was in a half ponytail. Konan wore a black mid-calf v-neck sundress with her flower clip behind her left ear and her hair down. Hinata wore a crisscrossed strapped, empire waist, lilac knee length sundress with her long layered hair curled outward. She also had her video camera in her hand. They each wore flats matching their dresses and light make-up.

Ino knocked on the front door. Yuri answered the door wearing blue jeans a white t-shirt and red plaid apron.

"Hi girls," She said wiping her hands on the apron.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Haruno," the girls chorused.

"I'm guessing you're here for Sakura-chan," Ringo said and the girls nodded. She smiled and said, "I'm sorry girls but she said she doesn't want to go."

"But she has to!" Aome said.

"Aome's right someone really wants her to be at the dance," Hinata said.

**FLASHBACK--------------------**

"Hey Sasuke, you ready?" Itachi asked knocking on his brother's bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute," Sasuke said annoyed buttoning up his red dress shirt. He was wearing his black slacks and black dress shoes. "I don't see why I have to go, I don't have a date. I might get trampled by the girls!"

"You could have asked someone to go with you," Itachi said, "Someone like Sakura." He smiled when he heard the shoe Sasuke threw connect with the door. "Oh, don't forget the ballot Ino gave you, I'll see you downstairs."

"The ballot, dammit where is it," Sasuke said as he looked through his pockets. He checked his uniform slacks, his jacket and his backpack. He pulled out his binder and shook it; the loose papers fell out on his bed in front of him. "There it is," he said seeing the rectangular piece of paper. He picked it up and put it in his pocket. He noticed something red sticking out of the white papers. He pushed aside some of them and picked up a letter with a heart shaped sticker sealing it. "Great some fan girl dropped this in my backpack," Sasuke said and walked toward the waste basket. He was used to getting hundreds of love letters, especially around Valentine's Day, and he never read them because he knew those girls didn't like him for who he really was. However for some reason he couldn't tear up that letter in his hand and dump it with all the other garbage. He went back to his bed and sat down. He, without noticing it, gently peeled off the sticker without tearing it and opened the letter. Beautiful cursive writing met his eyes. He noticed some tear stains around the words. He began to read it.

_Dear Sasuke … kun,  
We met just six months ago and ever since that first day I saw you I have felt something. Something so strong that it's on my mind every second of every day of every month in my life. I remember how when I saw you I thought 'God, he's so beautiful,' and I wished I could kiss your flawless skin. I've liked you since then, and have liked you even more each day, but I had to hide it, or at least I tried to. I know I don't stand a chance because you can have any girl in the world, why would you want me? But I still dream about you every night, and how I just want to be held by you, how I just want to make you happy every day, I never want to see you angry or miserable, I want to see that beautiful smile of yours that makes me feel safe and strong every time. God, I sound so selfish right now, all I talk about is what I want … But lately I have not just wanted that … I've needed that … I need your smiles, your words, your arms holding me … I need you to be happy for yourself … I feel complete whenever I'm near you. I just wish I had the courage to tell you this in person, but I feel numb with joy every time you look my way or acknowledge me … And I know that I've been mean to you many times … but that doesn't mean I don't care about you, please don't think that … I just thought that if I was mean then I would never get close to you and I wouldn't get hurt, but you didn't care. You've protected me, you've helped me, you've made me feel like I'm worth something, you've been a great friend. I'm grateful for being in your life, Sasuke-kun, and I hope I can become someone more important in your life … I like you Sasuke-kun … no … I think I love you.  
Love,  
Sakura Haruno_

Sasuke ran out of his room and down the stairs. Neji, the Akatsuki and Hinata turned to look at him. He was breathing heavily but had a smile, a true smile, on his face.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked.

"Probably at home," Hinata said, "What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Nothing's wrong, trust me," he said and headed to the door, "I just need to talk to her. Hinata please get her to the dance, I need to talk to her!" with that he ran out the door.

"What's going on Hinata?" Konan asked.

"He read the letter," Hinata said smiling.

**FLASHBACK ENDS-----------------------------**

"It's just really important that Sakura is at the dance Mrs. Haruno," Hinata said.

"Maybe if you girls talk to her you'll be able to convince her," Yuri said stepping aside allowing the girls entrance.

"Thank you," they chorused and ran up the stairs to Sakura's room. They burst in and found Sakura lying on her bed, her face buried in her pillow, she was crying.

"Sakura," Ino said sitting next to her on the bed patting her back.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Temari asked as she and Tenten pulled her up.

"I don't stand a chance … I want the letter back," she cried covering her eyes with her hands.

"Sakura," Hinata said lifting her head in her hands, "Sasuke read the letter … I could tell he was really happy … and he told me to get you to the dance, and that's what I'm going to do." Hinata grabbed her hands and helped her up. "Now go take a shower and we'll get your dress, make-up and shoes ready, you're going to the dance, even if we have to drag you there." The girls gave Sakura her towels and bathrobes and pushed her into her bathroom. Soon they heard the water running.

"Ok what can she wear?" Ino asked looking through Sakura's wardrobe. "This could work," she said pulling out an ankle length, long sleeve, and red dress with an empire waist.

"It could work," Aome said pulling out a pair of scissors, "If I do this," she said and cut off one sleeve.

"Aome! Sakura's going to kill us!" Tenten shouted.

"Trust me I can make it better," Aome said taking the dress from Ino, who stood there stunned, "She even has a sewing machine in her room, you guys take care of the makeup hair and accessories, I'll handle the dress." She sat in front to the sewing machine and placed red thread into it. The girls stared at Aome like she was crazy, but started looking through Sakura's things for the perfect accessories.

15 minutes later Sakura walked out of the bathroom wrapped in her fluffy pink bathrobe.

"Sit," Hannya said turning her rotating computer chair. Sakura sat in it and Hannya and Temari quickly started blow-drying her hair with two hair dryers since they had 15 minutes to get to the dance. Ino and Tenten were in charge of the makeup, and Matsuri was painting Sakura's nails and toenails red. Konan was looking through Sakura's jewelry picking out the ones that best went with her dress. Hinata was calling Naruto to tell him to stall until they got there.

"How do we do that?" Naruto asked from inside the gym were Fox Five was setting up.

"Play some of our old songs," Hinata said, "Sakura won't be ready for at least another half an hour," she heard Naruto groan in anger, "Please Naruto-kun, this is for your sister, and your friend."

"Fine, for Sakura and Sasuke, bye" Naruto said and hung up.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata whispered. She turned on her camera and started recording from Sakura's bed. "Where are we at girls?"

"Hair's still drying," Hannya said.

"I give it about ten more minutes before its safe enough to start curling it," Temari said,

"I have to wait for the nails to dry before I apply the shiny top coat," Matsuri said.

"We're waiting to get started on the makeup," Tenten said.

"I think we can add a bit of blush on her cheeks now," Ino said.

"I don't think she'll need it Ino, she'll be blushing enough naturally," Konan said holding up one of the necklaces. The girls laughed.

"I'm still sewing," Aome said cutting the skirt.

"I hope my mom doesn't get mad when she finds out what you did to the dress," Sakura said turning to Aome. She closed her eyes when more of the skirt was cut off. "How short is it gonna be?"

"Maybe a little above the knees," Aome said smiling.

"The boys are gonna be mad you're late," Konan said.

"Don't worry I called them and told Fox Five to stall, but we have to be there by 6:30," Hinata explained.

In ten minutes Temari and Hannya parted Sakura's hair in the middle and each was softly curling her hair to make loose waves. Tenten and Ino were applying concealer under Sakura's eyes to hide the redness and puffiness from crying for hours. Soon they were applying light foundation, and Temari was getting ready with the brown eyeliner and mascara.

"Why are you using brown for eyeliner and mascara?" Matsuri asked as she applied the top coat of nail polish.

"Because Sakura's eyes are green, and to make them pop we have to use light shades of color," Ino explained.

"I picked out the perfect accessories," Konan said holding a simple silver chain with a silver daffodil pendant in one hand, and Sakura's sterling silver hair clips in the other.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked.

"6:10," Sakura managed to say as Ino applied a neutral shade of lipstick making sure not to overdo the makeup.

"I'm done with the dress," Aome announced and stood up. She twirled around with the red, two inches above the knee length, empire waist, and strapless dress.

"Oh my God, Aome, that's beautiful," Ino said with approval.

"Watch it with the eyeliner Ino-pig," Sakura said moving her head, "You could poke my eye out."

"Sorry Forehead-girl," Ino said and finished applying the eyeliner.

"You're done Sakura," Ino, Temari, Tenten, Temari and Matsuri announced stepping back. Sakura looked at herself in her vanity mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked beautiful, her hair was perfect, and the makeup looked so natural that it was almost like she wasn't wearing any.

"Now go get dressed we gotta be at the dance in 15 minutes," Konan said pushing Sakura into the bathroom with her dress, shoes and jewelry.

Two minutes later Sakura came out dressed in her "new" red dress, sliver three inch heels, necklace, and hair clips that held back some of her bangs.

"C'mon let's go," Sakura said a huge smile on her face and ran downstairs carefully.

"Bye Mom, Dad see ya later!" Sakura shouted running out into the warm outside as the sun began to set.

"By Mr. and Mrs. Haruno," the girls chorused following her out and into the limo.

"Did you see our little girl?" Koutetsu asked his wife.

"She's growing up," Yuri said placing her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Don't cry honey," he said wiping away a tear, "She'll always be our baby, and remember there's going to be a new baby as well," he said placing his hand on Yuri's stomach. She smiled.

**Sweetheart's Dance 6:25 pm**

"There you are," Itachi said when he saw the girls rush up to him.

"Sorry Itachi, it's all my fault," Sakura said. Itachi gave a low whistle when he fully saw her.

"You look great Sakura," he said, "My brother's sure gonna be surprised."

"Where is Sasuke anyway?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know," Itachi said, "After he read the letter and ran out the door I haven't seen him."

"Of course," Sakura said, "I was just kidding myself … he probably told you to bring me here Hinata so that he can reject me in front of everyone."

"For goodness sake's Sakura, that's not true," Hinata said exasperated, "Now let's get in there; trust me Sakura he's going to show up." The girls and Itachi walked in just as the remaining Fox Five finished up Someday.

Naruto looked up from his guitar into the crowd and saw Hinata. "Hinata, thank God you're here," he said, "Now come on up babe and let's get this dance started right!" The students cheered and Hinata got led onstage by Konan.

"Hey everyone, how you doing?" she said into the mic in front of her keyboard. They cheered. "Good, so the first song we're gonna play is titled, this is sort of embarrassing, but it's titled Hinata's Song. This one goes out to all of you tonight who haven't told that person you love that you well love them, it's Valentine's day, now's the perfect time. Hope you enjoy."

Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars, and moon  
We both know we've got somethin' on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away 

Tobi was miserable to say the least. Here he was dancing with Tanran who wouldn't shut up about the bouquet of roses he gave her, even though she was the one that made him buy them. He looked around the gym and spotted Aome. 'God, she's so beautiful,' he thought as he gazed at her, but he closed his eyes when he saw her talking to Masaru.

_  
_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you 

'I bet he's asking her to dance, and she'll say yes,' Tobi thought ignoring Tanran who was kissing his neck. 'Wait, where is she going?' Tobi thought as he saw her walk away from Masaru and toward … him? He saw her getting closer looking into his eyes with a shy smile on her face. He smiled back at her and pulled himself away from Tanran by holding onto her shoulders, which was misinterpreted by the girl.

I practice all the things that I would say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve

I look at you, you look away 

'Did she choose me over him?' Tobi thought happily. But soon his mind was wiped clean when he felt Tanran's lips on his. He tried not to close his eyes, but he couldn't help it. So there they were, Tanran with her hands on Tobi's arms and his hands on her shoulders, kissing in front of Aome.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
And to say that, I love you

Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I,  
Don't feel for you, the way I do,  
Can't you see

_  
_Once Tobi pulled away for lack of air he finally registered in his mind that Aome was there. He opened his eyes and saw her standing there as if frozen. She closed her eyes and smiled. Tobi looked away ashamed of what he'd done. Aome turned around and walked back to Masaru not looking back once.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

'I should have known,' Aome thought as she walked back to Masaru, her head up trying to control the tears that wanted to spill out, 'He's a junior, why would he be interested in a freshman?' She listened to the lyrics Hinata sang and smiled sadly. 'I was afraid you'd break my heart, now that you did, I'm no longer afraid, I really wanted to choose you Tobi-kun,' Aome thought.

"You wanna dance Aome?" Masaru asked putting down his punch.

'But I guess I choose Masaru instead,' Aome thought as she nodded her head and placed her hand in his.

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now,  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh why should anything so easy ever  
Be so hard to do,  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that, I love you

(whisper)  
I love you

As Hinata whispered he last part she looked over at Naruto with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto turned to the direction his voice was whispered. He then saw Sasuke poking his head in from the emergency exit.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke put a finger to his lips telling him to be quiet and signaled him to come to him. "Hinata, I gotta go to the bathroom entertain everyone with some slow keyboard music ok?"

"Sure," Hinata said as Naruto ran out the emergency exit.

"Sasuke what are you doing out here, you should be in there with Sakura," Naruto said to the young man that was pacing back and forth on the pavement.

"I don't know Naruto," Sasuke said, "When I read her letter I was happy, I mean really happy, that my heart wouldn't stop thumping."

"Then go in there and tell her how you feel, don't tell me," Naruto said.

"I can't," Sasuke said running his hands through his hair.

"Why?" Naruto asked exasperated.

"Because what if this is one big stupid joke, what if I go in there tell Sakura how I feel and all the girls laugh at me because they were all in some big stupid joke!" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's orange dress shirt by the collar.

"God, you're paranoid," Naruto said taking Sasuke's hands away from his neck, and straightened his shirt, "Sasuke listen to me, Sakura really really likes you, she may even love you," Sasuke nods his head enthusiastically, "And I know she's mean at times, but she's not mean enough to mess with someone's emotions and mental state of mind, she only messes with the physical area, so trust me this isn't a joke," Naruto said shaking Sasuke by the shoulders, trying to shake some sense into him.

"But me expressing my feelings will make me look like a total wuss," Sasuke said, "For goodness sakes I'm Konoha's Ice Prince."

Naruto held Sasuke arms length by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "Tell me Sasuke … what would you rather lose? You're Ice Prince title? Or Sakura?" Naruto let him go, "Think about it," he said and walked back inside.

"Hey Naruto-kun, you took long," Hinata said finishing up her melody as she saw Naruto's outline stand next to her.

"Yeah there was a huge annoying … and paranoid … line," he mumbled. Fixing his mic he looked up and saw Sasuke walk in and start looking around for something, while trying to avoid the mob of girls after him. Naruto smiled, knowing what Sasuke had preferred to lose. "Hey Hinata, let's play their song."

Hinata smiled knowing exactly who he was talking about. Hinata and Naruto looked at the rest of Fox Five. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru nodded and walked off stage, knowing Hinata had their instruments recorded in her key board if she needed it, and they weren't really needed in this particular song. "Hey everyone," she said to the students, "This song goes out to two very special people … Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno … hope you two get it, or should I say Realize." Hinata smiled and started playing her keyboard while Naruto changed to an acoustic guitar and started strumming.

Take time to realize  
That your warmth is crashing down on in  
Take time to realize  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?

But I can't spell it out for you  
**No, it's never gonna be that simple  
**No, I can't spell it out for you 

Sasuke stood there in the middle of the dance floor across from Sakura, They weren't able to look each other in the eyes, and blushed when they tried. Temari was right about Sakura not needing the blush.

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, now**_

Take time to realize  
Oh, oh, I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you?  
Take time to realize  
This all could pass you by  
Didn't I tell you? 

Sasuke slowly walked closer to her and said, "Hi Sakura."

"Hi Sasuke," she responded.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes, I'd love to," Sakura said placing her hand in his. He pulled her closer and looked straight into her eyes, and for some reason in his eyes she looked more beautiful than ever. He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They had danced together before, but now to both of them it meant more to dance together.

But I can't spell it out for you  
_**No, it's never gonna be that simple**_  
No, I can't spell it out for you

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
If we missed out on each other, but**_

The rest of the Konoha 14, and the Akatsuki danced around Sasuke and Sakura, smiling at them, who were oblivious to anything around them as they were only staring into each other's eyes now.

It's not the same, no, it's never the same  
_**If you don't feel it too**_  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way  
It could be the same for you

_**If you just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder**_

_**Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realized what I just realized**_  
Missed out each other, now  
Missed out on each other now, yeah  
Realize, _**realize, realize**_**  
**Realize

As Hinata's voice faded Sasuke took Sakura's hand and led her outside.

"Why are we outside Sasuke?" Sakura asked as he sat on a bench across from the gym's entrance. She followed him and sat next to him.

"We need to talk about this," Sasuke said taking out her letter from his sports jacket.

"Oh," Sakura said trying to hold back her tears, thinking that he wanted to tell her it wasn't going to happen between them.

"Why?" Sasuke asked softly.

"What?" Sakura asked turning to him a confused look on her face.

"Why do you love me Sakura? Why me? I'm the cruelest guy around, everyone says that," Sasuke said.

"Everyone that doesn't know you," Sakura said with passion, and placed her hand over his. He turned to her. "Sasuke, I love you because you're kind, caring, helpful, you make me feel worth something." Sasuke smiled at her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I also love your smile … and the way you hold me … and I love who you are inside and out… Do you love me?"

"Sakura-chan, I love the way you always know what to say to me … how you make me smile despite how pissed off I am … how you're trustworthy, intelligent, and a great friend … I love how you're so down to earth …when I'm with you I can't explain how blessed I feel knowing you are in my life … Sakura I love you for you," Sasuke finished saying and the two leaned in for a kiss.

When their lips met a feeling of bliss spread throughout their bodies making them feel happier than they've ever been. Soon they deepened the kiss. Sasuke held Sakura around the waist, with the hand on her cheek moving down to behind her neck, pulling her in closer, and Sakura ran her hands through Sasuke's hair, loving the soft warm feeling of it. After a minute or so they separated gasping for air and were met with thunderous applause from the front door of the gym. The young couple looked and saw their friends and everyone else attending the dance applauding the fact that they were together.

"I guess it's a little too late to ask," Sasuke said, "But, Sakura Haruno, will you be my girlfriend, and my Valentine?"

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, I'd love to," Sakura said and kissed him again, receiving an "aww" from the crowd. Sasuke helped his new girlfriend up and together they walked back inside the gym to continue the Sweetheart's Dance.

"Here Hinata, I'll take the camera for you," Konan said. Hinata thanked her and handed Konan her video camera.

"Can I have your attention everyone?" Tsunade said onstage wearing a red dress, and holding a mic. "Either earlier today or at the entrance you received a small ballot, correct?" Everyone yeahed or nodded. "Ok then, Naruto and Hinata, it's time for your competition to begin, may the best song win."

"Don't worry my song will," Naruto and Hinata said in unison. The two smirked at each other.

"Who goes first?" Hinata asked him as they stood at the steps of the stage.

"Ladies first," Naruto said holding her hand and leading her up on stage.

"Thanks," Hinata said as she stood in front of her keyboard with the mic in front of her as well. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru got into their spots. "Ok, everyone this is my song Crush, let's hit it guys," Hinata said. Shikamaru hit his drumsticks together and on the count of three they started.

Ah ha, yea yea yea, ah ha  
You know everything that I'm afraid of  
You do everything I wish I did  
Everybody wants you, everybody loves you

I know I should tell you how I feel  
I wish everyone would disappear  
Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me  
And I'm too shy to say

Naruto smiled hearing the lyrics. 'Sound so much like her,' he thought as he stood there. He turned and saw everyone dancing having fun.

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just wanna hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Hinata smiled widely, she absolutely loved writing this song, because it was all about her crush on Naruto. She hoped he figured it out.

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

You say everything that no one says  
But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel  
I will always want you; I will always love you  
I've got a crush...

On you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

I got a crush  
I got a crush on you  
I got a crush  
I got a crush babe  
I got a crush on you  
A crush on you …

Hinata's voice and the music faded. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers. "Thank you everyone, now Naruto-kun's up next," Hinata said and carefully walked off stage. At the bottom of the steps he was waiting. Hinata went up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked surprised.

"For good luck," Hinata said smiling, "You're gonna need it." Naruto smirked and walked on stage. He stood in front of the mic and said, "Sup! Well this is my song Crush and I hope you enjoy it, and by the way I wrote this for my girl Hinata a while ago." Naruto got a nod from his other band mates and pressed a button on Hinata's keyboard. A piano recording started playing. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru started playing as well. Naruto grabbed the mic and started singing. 

**Oooh, ohh oh ooh  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  


Naruto took the mic off the stand and bent down to grab the chord. He wrapped it around his hand and unreeled it as he walked across the stage.

**  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
**

He walked down the steps and stood in front of Hinata. Some people stopped dancing and watched.

**  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
**

Naruto circled Hinata as she turned following his outline, smiling. Naruto stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He placed his head on her shoulder and kept singing.

**  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy**

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever  


Naruto twirled Hinata around and pulled her closer.

**  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?**

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  


Naruto let go of Hinata and with one last touch on the cheek he went back on stage.

**  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' awaaaaaaay …**

Hinata ran on stage and hugged Naruto as the music faded. "That was amazing Naruto-kun," she said and added, "Did you really mean what you said about writing it for me?"

"Yeah," Naruto said holding her around the waist as she kept her arms around his neck, "After the phone incident, you know when you told me 'love you' I started writing it, and this is how it came out."

"It's perfect way better than my song," Hinata said smiling.

"No, I like your song," Naruto said, "It's cute … like you."

"Ok, students check a box on your ballot and place it inside one of the boxes that Shizune, Akemi and Pein are holding and we'll have the results by the end of the dance," Tsunade said and walked off stage to help count the votes.

"What song do we play?" Shikamaru asked from his seat behind his drums.

"How about I'm With You, the only time we played it was in music class," Hinata said letting go of Naruto and heading to her keyboard, "How about it Naruto-kun?"

"Sure," Naruto said grabbing his acoustic guitar.

For the next 15 minutes Fox Five played, I'm With You, Yura Yura, Fighter, and Dance With Me, without the actual tango.

Finally Tsunade announced that she got the results for the contest. She walked on stage and got the mic from Naruto, "The results are, Naruto, your song got 20 votes," Naruto nodded his head with a smile. He hugged Hinata from behind, "Congratulations," he whispered in her ear. "Hinata you're song got 20 votes as well."

"Wait Baa-chan," Naruto said moving himself and Hinata to dodge the microphone, "Only 40 people voted?"

"I know I'm blind but I can see a lot more people than just 40," Hinata said confused.

"That's because only 40 students voted for the first two choices," Tsunade said with a smile.

"You mean there was a third choice?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"The third choice was, Naruto and Hinata are just acting stupid for being so competitive against each other when it comes to music, they are both extremely talented, and we don't want to see this cute couple break-up, so the songs should be called Naruto's Crush and Hinata's Crush," Tsunade said finishing reading the third choice on the ballot.

"All that really fit on that piece of paper?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Now why don't you two kiss and make-up?" Tsunade asked with a sly smile.

Naruto smiled, and Hinata blushed. He lifted her chin and gave her a kiss to which she gladly responded to. After the brief kiss they hugged and their school mates cheered.

"Ok, this brings us to the end of our dance," Tsunade said.

"Wait Tsunade-sama," Hinata said, "Fox Five wants to perform one last song."

"Ok, then, make it quick," Tsunade said and gave her the microphone.

"Ok since this is the last song we're making it count," Hinata said.

"This is a new song and we titled it, Truly Madly Deeply," Naruto said while looking at Hinata. The band started playing a soothing, deep tune.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
Cause I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah**

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

**And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry...  
They're tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of  
The highest power  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you**

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain;  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...**_

**Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come...**

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
**_**Be everything that you need  
**_**I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...**

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_**I wanna stand with you on a mountain,  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me…**_

The song faded and the students clapped. "Thank you and good night!" Naruto said waving at them. Fox Five took a bow and walked off stage. Everyone started to pick up their things and exit the gym. In 15 minutes only the Konoha 14, the Akatsuki, Aome, Akemi, Tsunade and Shizune remained.

"We better get started on the cleaning," Hinata said.

"Nonsense," Tsunade said waving her hand lazily, "I'll call a cleaning crew, after all Konoha High has some money to spend thanks to you girls," she said smiling at the Konoha 14 girls.

"What do you mean by that Baa-chan?" Naruto asked and dodged a punch from the woman.

"She means that since we each got like 300 cards, except for Hinata she got like 1,000," Ino explained, "Aome and Akemi helped make over 6,000 dollars from the Valentine grams."

"You got 1,000 cards Hinata?" Naruto asked a little jealous.

"Yes, mostly from fans of Fox Five," Hinata said with a smile, "I'll share the chocolate hearts with all of you."

"No thanks, Imouto," Neji said, "We got a lot of cards too."

"How many?" The girls asked their boyfriends jealously.

"About two, three … hundred," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Do um … those cards have their names?" Ino asked dangerously.

"Ino," Sakura said grabbing her friend by the shoulders, "You are not going to go hunt down those girls understand?"

"Then they should've stayed away from my Kiba-kun," Ino complained.

"Ino-chan," Kiba said hugging her, "I don't care about those cards or those girls, I only care about you, and I love you Ino Yamanaka."

"I love you Kiba Inuzuka," Ino said and they shared a kiss. Soon the other couples were holding each other close and whispering their love for each other.

Itachi stood there for a second and then broke out in a run.

"Hey Itachi where you going?!" Naruto shouted.

"To see Hana!" Itachi shouted back and kept on running.

Naruto and Hinata stood at the threshold of the door, side by side as they watched and recorded their friends. Since Itachi had taken the limo they were waiting for James to pick them up.

"This is sort of awkward," Naruto whispered.

"Our entire romantic lives are awkward," Hinata whispered back.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered, "I … I'm glad you're my friend."

"Yeah … friends … I'm happy about that too," Hinata whispered turning off her camera.

"Hinata," he looked to her, "We're pretending to be together and I just want you to promise me that this won't change anything … that after we break up, we'll still be friends."

"I promise Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a small sad smile, "That when we break up we'll be just friends."

After it was said silence fell upon them.

**February 15, Friday Konoha Carnival 7:00 pm**

"Paparazzi are already here," Neji said walking up to Naruto, with Hinata. Neji was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, white Nikes and white bandages wrapped around his arms. Naruto was wearing a white apron on top of his red muscle shirt and black jeans. He also wore white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. He was standing behind Ichiraku's Carnival ramen stand and was selling ramen to customers as they passed by and went around playing games and riding the rides. Hinata wore red flats, black skinny jeans, a white and black striped tee, and red lace-up fingerless gloves. She was also eating pink cotton candy.

"C'mon you three we gotta go set up for our set," Shikamaru said walking up to them, while Kiba tried to keep Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora from running away, and from letting them attack the paparazzi who kept taking photos of the band standing in front of the ramen stand. Shikamaru wore a white western button down shirt over a red t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers. Kiba wore a red hoddie vest with a white t-shirt, black jeans and white sneakers.

"Can we get going?" Kiba asked struggling to keep the animals on their leashes.

"I can't go anywhere until Ayame or the old man gets here to sell the ramen," Naruto said.

"Why don't you, Kiba and Shikamaru go, and we'll catch up," Hinata said to Neji, and added in a whisper, "Jiraiya told us to give the paparazzi a picture of me and Naruto as a couple."

"Wait, you've been together since January 14, Sai said for only four weeks, as a matter a fact you two were suppose to break up yesterday," Neji pointed out in a whisper.

"Neji-nii-san yesterday was Valentine's Day, how messed up would it be if Naruto broke up with me on the most romantic day of the year?" Hinata whispered back, "We're still together and will break up two week after the release of our CD."

"Um … ok," Neji said and grabbed Kyuubi's leash from Kiba, "We'll meet you guys on stage." With that the three guys disappeared into the crowd of people.

"How do we do this couple thing?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm not sure," Hinata said as she ripped off a piece of the fluffy cotton candy, "You want some?"

"Sure," Naruto said and an idea came into his head. He leaned over the counter and placed his mouth on Hinata's outstretched index finger and thumb holding the pink treat. Hinata bushed a deep red feeling Naruto's tongue run over her fingers wiping them clean of the sugary delight. The paparazzi went crazy for that. The flashing lights increased and they started asking questions.

"Is it true you two are in an arranged marriage?" One shouted.

Hinata shook her head and said, "No, my father would never allow me to be trapped in an arranged marriage, where would you hear such a thing?" Even more questions came and the two tried to answer some.

Meanwhile Tobi and Tanran were getting off the Ferris Wheel, for the fifth time.

"Can we please go somewhere else Tanran?" Tobi asked angrily.

"Ok," Tanran said oblivious to his emotions, "Let's go play some games and you can with me a bear!" She shrieked and dragged Tobi towards the game stands.

'She will make such a great third wife,' Tobi thought as she made him pay another three dollars to knock down some empty milk bottles.

"Hey Tobi!" Tobi turned and saw Masaru, his three buddies, Akemi and Aome. 'Crap!' he thought not wanting anyone he knew to see him with the shrieking banshee on his arm.

"Hey Masaru," he said with fake cheerfulness, "How's it going?"

"It's going well," Masaru said raising an eyebrow at Tanran who seemed to be squeezing the life out of Tobi's arm, "I even won Aome a stuffed bear." Out of the corner of his eye Tobi saw Aome with a brown bear with a red bow in her arms.

"Yeah, I'm trying to win Tanran a bear myself, right honey?" Tobi said jerking his finger behind him to the game stand, while placing his head on top of hers.

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Tanran gushed looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, he sure is," Aome said sarcastically.

Sensing something was wrong Akemi decided it was time for them to leave, "C'mon you guys," she said grabbing onto Masaru's friend with the shaggy brown hair and blue eyes behind glasses, "I wanna go to the roller coaster, bye Tobi and girl whose name we don't really care to know." Tobi snickered in his head as he watched them leave.

"What annoying little brats," Tanran said with a huff, "Especially that girl with the grey hair, I don't like her, she thinks she's all that because Kakashi is her father."

"You know what Tanran," Tobi said having reached the breaking point. He didn't think he could last one more minute near her, and if he stayed one more minute with her he will start sharpening his tooth pick and then plunge it in his neck, hopefully that will kill him before her annoying voice does. "Find yourself someone else to win you a bear and find yourself another guy, we're done." Stunned Tanran let go of his arm allowing him to escape.

Tobi ran for a couple of seconds and stopped by the ramen stand. "Hey Tobi," Naruto said after giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Tobi walked up to them.

"You guys are really trying to sell it aren't you?" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's all part of the plan," Naruto said blushing.

"What are you up to Tobi?" Hinata asked.

"I just dumped my date," Tobi said with a smile, "And you know what I have to go find someone, I don't care if that guy's name means victorious, he's not going to win her … I'll see you guys at 8:00!" with that Tobi ran towards the roller coaster.

"Since when has he been dating?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked at him in bewilderment, "Naruto-kun how's your vision?"

"My vision is 20/20," Naruto answered.

"Then how could you not see that coming?" Hinata asked surprised.

"See what?" Naruto asked confused.

"You'll see," Hinata said with a sigh.

Tobi stopped running beside the long line of people waiting for the next ride. At first he didn't see any of the teens, but then he spotted Masaru and Aome. He walked toward them and when he was about to call out Aome's name he saw them kiss. He stopped dead in his tracks, not believing what he was seeing. He lost … he lost his chance to tell her how he really felt … he lost her.

He backed away slowly and closed his eyes to keep back the tears. "Tobi what's wrong?" he heard Akemi ask and felt her touch his arm. He pulled away angrily and growled out, "Don't touch me." He walked backwards until he bumped into a couple. Turning around he ran away.

Akemi stared at him confused as to how he was acting. She turned back and saw Masaru separate from a kiss with a girl that had silver hair and brown eyes …

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

"Why are you alone Aome?" Konan asked walking up to the girl as she sat on a bench with her hands on her chin and elbows on her knees.

"Akemi hooked up with one of Masaru's friends," Aome said and then she started crying.

"Honey," Konan said taking a seat next to her and pulling her into a hug, "Don't take it personally, Akemi is still your friend even if she get's distracted by guys."

"I'm not crying because of that," Aome said her voice muffled by Konan's shoulder, "I'm happy for her … I'm crying because I chose Masaru over Tobi because Tobi had a girlfriend, and when I was about to tell Masaru that I liked him, I find out he never broke up with his old girlfriend! And the only reason he seemed to like me was because I reminded him of her … I just hate my life right now."

"Aome," Konan said patting her hair trying to calm her hysterical cries, "How bout after the show I round up the girls for a sleepover tonight? That way we'll help you through it, how does that sound?"

"Thank you Konan," Aome said pulling away from the woman's comfort.

"C'mon Aome," Konan said standing up and pulling Aome up with her, "Let's get started, I'll buy you a pint of chocolate ice cream, chocolate is the first step to heal heartbreak." Aome smiled but the tears still slid down her face.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hello Konoha!" Hinata said into the mic, as she stood behind her keyboard. Fox Five were onstage and down in the front were the rest of the Konoha 14, the Akatsuki, Hana, and Ayame, whose dad was watching the ramen stand having allowed his daughter to go watch the concert.

"Ok, tonight we're gonna start with some old but good ones," Naruto said, "Let's do this." For the first 20 minutes of their half hour slot the band performed Timeless, Don't Let Go, Stand, Nobody's Home and Our Time Now.

"Ok, our time's almost up, but we still have two new songs!" Hinata said into the mic.

Naruto finished drinking from his water bottles and added, "This next song was inspired by one of our very own friends … he's in a tough situation where he's in love with someone, who's already with someone else."

"So this one goes out to him, and it's called Someone That You're With," Hinata said.

**I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late**

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

Because somewhere  
the one I wanna be with  
with's somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that someone  
that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God I wanna be that  
someone that you're with

Well I hear your favorite songs  
you sing along with everyday  
And I borrow things that  
I don't need for conversation sake  
Last night I heard your key,  
it hit your lock at 4 AM  
Instead of being out with me  
you must be out with them

Well I'd rather start off slow  
This whole thing's like  
some sort of race  
Instead of winning what I want  
I'm sitting here in second place

**Because somewhere the one  
I wanna be with  
with's somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with  
with's somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with

The music faded and so did Naruto's voice. The people of Konoha clapped and cheered.

"How do they find out this stuff?" Tobi asked himself.

"Find out what?" Pein asked having heard what his friend said.

"That I wanna be with Aome but she's with Masaru," Tobi said and his eyes widened, "Forget you heard that!" He shouted pulling at his hair in distress.

"Hey buddy," Pein said, "You gotta fight for your girl trust me."

"Yeah, um … you lost Konan, so I'm not gonna listen to you," Tobi said rudely.

"Haha haha," Pein fake laughed as he placed his hand on Tobi's shoulder and started crushing it.

"Ok, ok," Tobi said crying out in pain, "I'm sorry! That was messed up to say."

"Pein, leave Tobi alone," Konan said pulling Tobi away from his grip, "Why do you always pick on him?" she asked in disgust and walked away.

"Why is it that when it really matters I always look like a jerk in front of her?" Pein asked glaring at Tobi.

"Sorry bro, but I have my own problems," Tobi said sadly and walked away, leaving the concert area.

"Ok, this is our final song for tonight, and it's not a song we wrote," Naruto said into the mic.

"Yeah, our friend and Gama Records representative, Sai, wrote this song and it's called, When You're Gone," Hinata said, "Let's do this guys." Hinata started playing the keyboard and in a few seconds the rest of the band joined. She started singing.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you…

Her singing faded and the music ceased. "Thank you Konoha!" Naruto shouted as Fox Five walked off the stage with the crowd chanting their name. At the bottom of the steps stood Sai, hands in his pocket.

"Hi Sai," Naruto said awkwardly wishing Sai would have his fake smile instead of this serious expression.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru," he said in monotone.

"Um … where's Hitomi?" Hinata asked.

"With her grandfather," Sai answered, they stood in silence until he broke it, "Why did you take my song?"

"Sai, it's a really good song, a great song," Naruto said, "We just wanted people to hear it."

"I wrote that song for my wife," Sai said angrily.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I wrote it for her before she died," Sai said as a tear slid down his face, "I just wanted to tell her I missed her and that I was sorry for being at work all the time … but she only heard it as she was dying! I didn't want anyone to ever perform that song."

"We're so sorry, Sai," Hinata said tears filling up her eyes.

"This is all my fault," Naruto said, "I shouldn't have taken the song, I'm sorry."

"No," Sai said shaking his head as he cried. He looked at them smiling, "I didn't want anyone to perform the song ever again, but if some group of idiots did," he looked at the teens as they looked down to the ground in shame, "I'm glad it was you five." Fox Five looked up their faces bright and tackled Sai in a hug.

"Ok, ok," Sai said and they let go, "But if any of you ever take one of my songs without permission, I swear I'll kick your ass." Fox Five nodded in understanding.

"C'mon we better get home," Neji said.

"Bye Sai," Fox Five chorused and walked back to their friends who were waiting patiently.

Sai felt his phone vibrate in his chest pocket. He pulled it out and answered, "Hello … Hitomi's still awake and crying? … She likes to hear the sounds of the ocean they put her right to sleep … No Dad you don't have to do the sounds yourself … Because you'll scare her to death, besides the CD is already in the stereo … I'll be home in 20 minutes … Bye." Sai smiled and looked up at the night sky, he whispered, "I miss you Emi."

**Hinata's Bedroom 9:00 pm**

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Hannya, Matsuri, Konan, Hana, Aome, and newcomer Ayame, sat in a circle in the middle of the room with bags, bowls and boxes of junk food in the middle.

"Ok, let the heartbreak healing begin," Konan said opening a bag of Hershey's kisses.

"So what exactly happened Aome?" Hinata asked as the girl took a huge bite of a chocolate bar.

"I always liked … Tobi, because … I thought he was nice, funny and really … really cute," Aome said in between chews, she swallowed and took another bite, "But then I met Masaru … and I liked him too … at first as a friend, because … I liked Tobi more … but then Tobi started avoiding me … and I always saw him with Tanran-"

"WHAT?" Ino shouted and started choking on her chips. Sakura quickly handed her a bottle of water, she drank it and stopped choking, "Thank you Sakura … What do you mean he was with Tanran!"

"I saw them together," Aome said, "And sometimes she would be kissing his neck."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Ino said, "I don't know who to kill first, Tanran or Tobi?"

"Ino, chill out," Hinata said, "He dumped her today."

"But I saw them together," Aome said confused.

"It was probably before Tobi came to me and Naruto saying that he dumped his date," Hinata said, "And that he was going to go find someone, that he didn't care if the guy's name meant victorious, he wasn't going to win her."

"What does that mean?" Aome asked popping a Hershey's kiss in her mouth.

"Don't you see?" Hinata asked, "Masaru's name means victorious, Tobi was saying he wasn't going to let Masaru win."

"Win what?" Aome asked.

"YOU!" the rest of the girls shouted happily.

"Then why didn't he actually find me?" Aome asked, "I saw him at the concert, but he didn't tell me anything."

"Something must have happened, a misunderstanding maybe?" Hana said.

"The ways things have gone in our lives this past year, I don't doubt it," Temari said.

"I don't mean to sound mean or anything, but you're lives seem really complicated and dramatic," Ayame said with a small smile.

"We know," the seven Konoha 14 girls answered with a smile, "You get used to it."

Ayame laughed and turned to Aome, "Aome, what happened between you and Masaru then?" she asked.

"Well, when we were in line for the roller coaster, his girlfriend showed up," Aome said.

Every girl that had something in their mouth spit it out in surprise. "His ex-girlfriend right?" Ayame asked.

"Nope his girlfriend," Aome said miserably.

"But he's been flirting with you like nonstop since the first day of school," Temari said.

"Yeah, I'm guessing the only reason he did that was because I look like her," Aome explained.

"What? You mean she has silver hair and blue eyes?" Matsuri asked.

"Silver hair, yes, but she's got brown eyes," Aome said, "When I saw her it was like I was looking in a mirror, except she was a little shorter."

"Wow, so what happened?" Hannya asked.

"He introduced me to her and I was pretending to be happy and nice, cause she seemed like a nice girl, and then I gave her the bear," Aome said, "I lied to her and told her that Masaru won it for her and that I was just holding it … after that I left … in tears," she finished and burst into tears.

"Aome, sweetie, don't cry," Hannya said handing her some tissues, "Or else you're gonna make us cry."

"She's right Aome," Ayame said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry," Aome said with a teary smile, "But my life sucks right now, both of the guys I like don't like me … you girls are so lucky, you have boyfriends and guys that like you."

"I don't," Konan said.

"Ugh, Konan, Pein is totally in love with you," Hannya said.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Konan said taking a spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Why can't you give him a second chance?" Tenten asked.

"Would you give Neji a second chance if you caught him having sex with some tramp in your bed?" Konan asked angrily.

"Yes, because I know he truly loves me and would do anything to get me to forgive him and gain my trust again," Tenten retorted.

"Well, Pein hasn't done anything like that for me, so a second chance is completely out of the question," Konan said as she started crying.

"Many times in our lives, love's gonna suck and you'll feel like you'll never find that someone that will forever change your mind," Hinata said, "But sometimes you find that someone, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that he's not the one, so what do you do? Take a chance and be with him? Or let your one chance at true love pass you by?"

"I took my chance Hinata," Konan said.

"And you have a second one now, don't let it go," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata, how can you be so optimistic about love after what Naruto did to you?" Konan asked.

"It's because I don't hate him for what he did, and I love him, and even though it's pretend, this whole couple thing is our second chance," Hinata said, "I'm hoping he still wants to be together after the five weeks are up, for real this time."

Suddenly the girls heard a loud ping. "What was that?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh, the brownies are done," Hinata said, "It's the alarm from the kitchen."

"I'll go get them, I need the fresh air," Aome said getting up and putting on her slippers. She smiled at everyone before walking out the door.

Walking down the hallway Aome's in her own little world, thinking about what her friends said. Then she bumps into something hard. Wincing in pain she opened her eyes as tears start to fill them since she hit her nose. She sees black fabric, and takes a step back and sees that it's someone's muscular chest. She looks up and met Tobi's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tobi asks angrily giving her a glare.

"I'm here for a sleepover, what are you doing here?" Aome asked.

"I live here," Tobi answered causing Aome to blush for her stupid question.

"I meant what are you doing out here in the hallway?" she said.

"The guys sent me to get some snacks," Tobi said and started walking back to where the guys were in the game room.

"Tobi wait," Aome said grabbing his arm.

"What?!" he shouted angrily. His voice echoed through the silent hallway.

"I have to tell you something," Aome said and then whispered, "Even if you don't want to hear it."

"What is it?" Tobi asked softer this time.

"Tobi … I really like you," Aome blurted out, "And I know Tanran's your girlfriend and that what I'm saying is putting in an awkward position but I just had to tell you before I lose my courage… Tobi I really like you."

"Aome, you really believe I like Tanran?" Tobi asked stepping closer to her and looking down at her.

"What-" Before she could say anything else Tobi placed both his hands on the sides of her face and tilted her face upward, crashing his lips into hers. Aome slowly closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Tobi's lips on hers. She placed her hands on his shoulders bringing him closer to her body.

Tobi tilted his head to the right to get better access to Aome's lips. He opened his mouth and darted his tongue out, tasting Aome's chocolate sweet lips. The taste seemed to snap him out of a trance. He pulled away just as Aome opened her mouth slightly to give him entrance. She opened her eyes and stood there, with her head still tilted upward, speechless.

"I'm sorry," Tobi said backing away.

"Why?" Aome asked dreamingly.

"Because today I saw you kiss Masaru and-"

"Wait," Aome said snapping out of it, "I never kissed Masaru."

"But I saw you, you were kissing Masaru," Tobi argued.

"It wasn't me, it was his girlfriend!" Aome shouted. Seeing the confused look on Tobi's face she explained, "His girlfriend also has silver hair like me, she looks a lot like me actually, and that's why he's so nice to me, because I remind him of her."

"So you don't like him?" Tobi asked.

"No, I did, but I like someone else more," Aome said with a smile.

"Do you like me?" Tobi asked with a blush. Aome's smile faded slightly and standing on her tippy toes, she wrapped her arms tightly round Tobi's neck, pulling him down to meet her lips in a kiss. Tobi smiled against her lips and lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"AWW!" Tobi cracked an eye open and saw the girls watching them standing by the door.

Then they heard clapping and turned around to see the guys standing out in the hallway, having watched everything.

"The girls said chocolate cures broken hearts, but I think your kisses work better," Aome said and kissed Tobi again. He gladly responded.

"I don't think we're getting the brownies any time soon," Hana said with a smile, while the girls nodded.

"Adorable, but I don't think Kakashi's gonna be too happy about this," Itachi said with a smile as the guys nodded.

**Done and here are the songs from this chapter:  
Angel's Lullaby – Reba McEntire  
Misty's Song – Pokémon  
Realize – Colbie Caillat  
Crush – Mandy Moore  
Crush – David Archuleta  
Truly Madly Deeply – Savage Garden  
Someone That You're With – Nickelback  
When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne  
So Please, Please Review I wanna know what you think so far, and thank you for the reviews you've given me! And remember change rating or not?  
See ya  
LWF**


	20. Chapter 20

**After about 15 months of no updating, I am finally back. Before anyone gets mad, I have to say that I was writing my own story with my own characters over the past year. However I realized that I was better at coming up with stories than finishing them. So to prove to myself that I can actually finish what I started I swear I will finish this story, my first ever story, which I am falling in love with more and more each day. I hope you my readers can forgive me for letting you down all these months, and I hope you will continue reading my story. And to allconspirer expect to see your idea, that you so graciously let me borrow, in a future chapter.**

**P.S. To myth buster and Onihikage I have changed details in this chapter to try it make it accurate (as far as I know). Hopefully this makes the chapter more realistic or else as Hinder's song ****Get Stoned**** says, "If it's not perfect I'll perfect it 'til my heart explodes."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my own characters. I do not own the song, like always name and artist at the end.**

**March 7,****Friday, Konoha High Gym 6****th**** period**

"Hinata are you sure you're alright?" Matsuri asked putting down the two boxes she was carrying.

Hinata yawned, "Yeah, I'm just tired." She tried to lift up the box in front of her but buckled under the weight of it. She fell to her knees and asked, "What's in here? Rocks?"

"Hinata," Matsuri said opening the box, "It's just costumes from last year's play," she looked at the fairy and witches costumes in it.

"Oh," Hinata said turning red.

"You have to sleep, c'mon I'll take you to the nurse," Matsuri said helping her up to her feet.

"No, school's about to end in a minute, I'll just sleep somewhere around here for like five minutes," Hinata said sleepily.

Matsuri sighed, "Ok, here sleep on the bean bag chair," she maneuvered her sleepy friend to the blue chair next to some other boxes and lamps made of glass that were connected to an electric outlet and extension cords. Once Hinata's body fell into the chair, she was already snoring lightly. Matsuri went back to her boxes and took Hinata's as well; she walked out of the gym to join the rest of the gang.

Kurenai's Music class was cleaning out the gym storage room, a special request from Tsunade. They were disappointed by the request they were given, having hoped it was something exciting since music class hasn't been exactly interesting for them.

"Matsuri where's Hinata?" Naruto asked as he stopped throwing packing peanuts at Kiba.

"I put her to sleep," Matsuri said putting down the three boxes.

"You killed her?" Kiba asked wide eyed.

"What? No," Matsuri said with a laugh, "She's sleeping inside, she was really tired."

"Well, she and Hanabi stayed up late reading their mother's diary," Neji said from his seat next to the tree. In front of him Akamaru, Kyuubi, and Tora were playing with an empty box.

"I just hope she's ok," Naruto said looking at the door worriedly, "Maybe I should go check on her."

Before he moved a step further, Sasuke said, "Leave my sister alone Naruto, let her sleep."

"Oh yeah then, leave my sister alone," Naruto retorted as he watched Sasuke run his fingers through Sakura's long hair, over and over again, "You're gonna give her split ends or something."

"Sakura-chan is my girlfriend," Sasuke said with a smirk, "She lets me do this, and I love her hair."

"More than me?" Sakura asked looking up to her boyfriend, lifting her head off his chest.

"Maybe," Sasuke said jokingly. Sakura feigned hurt and looked away. Sasuke gently grabbed her chin, turning her back towards him, and placed a kiss on her soft lips, receiving a smile from her.

"Get a room," Naruto said as he pretended to throw up.

"Speaking of getting a room," Kiba said and nodded towards Tobi and Aome who were making out like crazy. They were sitting on the bench a couple feet away from the others. Aome sat on his lap, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. Tobi had one hand on the small of her back and the other on her stomach, slowly moving upwards to grope her breast.

"Did they even help with the box moving?" Kankuro asked.

"No," Temari answered and with a devious smile added, "But I know how to get back at them for that." She stood up from her seat on the grass next to Shikamaru who was tinkering with an old looking TV set. Temari took a deep breath and shouted out, "KAKASHI'S COMING!"

Tobi bolted up from the bench, pushing Aome off in the process. Aome laid on the ground, moaning in pain. Tobi looked around. He didn't see Kakashi anywhere, but he did see his friends laughing their butts off. He glared at them realizing it was a trick.

"Sorry baby," Tobi said helping Aome up.

"Why can't we just tell my dad we're dating?" Aome asked wiping off the dirt from the back of her skirt.

"He won't let you date me," Tobi said placing his hands on her shoulders, "He's too overprotective … and he scares me."

"But it's my life, I should be able to date anyone I want," Aome pouted.

Tobi sighed, "Ok, I promise I'll tell your dad."

"When?" she asked.

"In ten years," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Soon, I promise," Tobi said wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked closer to the group. Once there he glared at Temari, "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, glad to help," Temari said smiling.

"Done," Shikamaru announced putting down the screwdriver.

"With what?" Gaara asked.

"Fixing this old TV," Shikamaru said, "It should turn on now." He pressed the power button. Everyone looked over at the screen, but after a few seconds it didn't turn on. "That's weird."

"Is it connected?" Hannya asked.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said trying to turn it on again, "It's connected to an extension cord that goes into the gym and the extension is connected to the outlet … why doesn't it turn on?"

"Maybe it's too old," Naruto suggested, "It can't be fixed."

"Hello kids," Shizune said walking up to them. She looked at them and with a confused face asked, "Where's Hinata?"

"Inside the gym sleeping," Ino answered.

"Is she alright?" Shizune asked worriedly.

"Yeah she's just tired," Matsuri said.

"As long as she's ok," Shizune said smiling, "Tsunade-sama wanted me to take you kids to where she wants these boxes stored."

"Ugh, more moving?" Ino asked whining.

"Yes, Ino," Shizune said still smiling, "And you can have donuts and chips after."

"Really?" Kiba asked.

Shizune nodded and the guys hurriedly picked up as many boxes as they could. They were very hungry. The girls followed.

"Wait what about Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry I'll close the gym doors, so that no one else can get in," Shizune said and headed to the gym doors. She closed the big blue doors not noticing a small flame making its way to the electrical outlet from the rip in the extension cord.

**Meanwhile inside the gym**

Hinata felt heat on the side of her face. She opened her eyes, and stretched her arms outwards. "Ow!" she screamed in pain and placed the tips of her left fingers in her mouth. Her fingertips were burned.

"What's going on?" she asked herself suddenly afraid. She turned her head to the left and saw the blue outlines of something. She didn't know what it was, but it was moving. She leaned in a little closer and heard a cracking noise. Her eyes widened and she tried to push herself back, but it was too late. The glass lamps exploded sending shards of glass into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata screamed. She held her hands to her eyes, and used her feet to push herself backwards, to the corner of the gym. She now knew what was going on. She slowly tried to open her eyes, but it hurt too much. Tears and blood started to flow down her cheeks.

"Fire!" Hinata screamed in terror. She was terrified of fire since it was the reason she became blind, and the last thing she saw before losing her eyesight. Hinata screamed fire over and over until she started coughing uncontrollably. The smoke was filling her lungs, and making her throat hurt. Hinata laid down on the ground, below the black smoke, as the fire spread over the wall and the boxes, the only things protecting her from the fire.

She tried to scream one last time, but was too tired to do so. She lost consciousness. Tears of blood fell onto the gym floor.

**Teacher's Lounge**

The teens were sitting in the teacher's lounge, snacking on the chips and donuts Shizune had promised them. It had been ten minutes since they were in front of the gym.

Suddenly the animals lifted their noses into the air and ran to the door. They started jumping around scratching at it and trying to break it down. Soon they were barking and meowing.

"What's wrong you guys?" Naruto asked.

"You think they want to go out to do their business?" Tenten asked. Akamaru grabbed Kiba's jacket sleeve and led him to the door. Kiba opened the door and Akamaru ran with Kiba stumbling after him. Kyuubi and Tora bolted out of the room following the dog. The teens looked at each other and ran after them.

They ran out of the main building and followed the barks to the gym. Kiba was already standing there looking at the black smoke exiting the only open window.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked her voice trembling.

"It's a fire!" Temari shouted. Everyone's eyes widened and after the initial shock left their bodies they sprang into action. Sasuke and Neji ran back to the main building. Sasuke pulled the fire alarm, and Neji went to explain what was going on to Tsunade.

"Hinata's still inside!" Naruto shouted running to the gym doors.

"Wait Naruto don't!" Shikamaru shouted as he, Sakura and Kiba ran after him. The rest of the girls were calling 119.

Naruto placed his hands on the metal handles only to scream out in pain as the metal burned his palms. He fell to his knees, holding his hands under his arms, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, "Shikamaru take off your shirt and rip it." Shikamaru obeyed without question. He took off his school shirt and ripped it into pieces. "Now got to the fountain and wet them." He nodded and ran to the water fountain.

"How are we gonna open the door?" Kiba asked while Sakura helped Naruto up and made him sit far away from the doors.

"I don't know," Sakura said unable to hide her frightened voice.

"Kiba," Naruto struggled out, "Pull it open using your belt or something." Kiba nodded and took off his belt. Shikamaru came back with his ripped and drenched shirt. Sakura grabbed the pieces of shirt and wrapped them around Naruto's burned palms to dull the pain. He cried out from the stinging.

"Shikamaru take off your belt," Kiba said.

"You want me naked or something?!" Shikamaru shouted but did it anyways. He followed Kiba's lead and wrapped his belt around the metal handles. Together they pulled one side of the door. Their muscles tightened as they pulled hard. The adrenaline in their bodies gave them inhuman strength that allowed them to open the doors just as their belts snapped. They fell to the ground as the rest of the packed in black smoke released itself.

The boys felt the heat wash over their bodies as the smoke marked their faces.

"Guys don't go in!" Tenten shouted as she ran to them. "The firefighters are on their way."

"But Hinata, she could be burned alive!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get up, but Sakura held him down.

"There's nothing we can do!" Sakura shouted. She turned to the door when she heard Matsuri yell. She saw Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora run into the smoke filled building.

Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora crawled on their bellies, keeping a safe distance from the poisonous smoke.

"Does anyone see her?" Akamaru asked as they crawled further in.

"All I can see is smoke!" Tora shouted.

"Wait!" Kyuubi shouted and started coughing, "I … can smell … her! Hinata!" He crawled faster and the others followed him to the far right corner of the gym. "I see her!" Kyuubi shouted and stood up running to her, despite the smoke.

"Is she breathing?" Tora asked worried.

"A bit," Kyuubi said as he placed his nose near her mouth and nose feeling a faint breath now and again.

Akamaru used his tail to try and keep away the fire from her body as Kyuubi patted down her stockings that caught fire. "We gotta get her out of here," Akamaru said after his tail was singed. He nudged her stomach, trying to lift her onto his back. He stopped trying when he heard Tora hiss. Turning he saw Kyuubi stopping the kitten from attacking two men dressed in strange yellow suits.

"Tora they're here to help!" Kyuubi shouted to the puffed up kitten.

One of the men kneeled next to Hinata and checked her pulse. "She's still alive, but she's injured." He carefully lifted her up, while the other men grabbed Kyuubi and Tora, carrying them in their arms. The last man started leading Akamaru towards the exit by his collar. In what seemed like forever the little rescuers saw the sunlight peeking through the dense black cloud.

The firefighters were finally outside, away from the danger. The rest of the team started using the hoses to try to stop the fire before it completely consumed the building.

The man holding Hinata rushed her to ambulance. He placed her on the ground; he placed his cheek over her mouth, nothing. He started giving her CPR. Her friends tried to get close to see her, but were held back by the police.

"Let me through!" Neji shouted. "I'm her brother!" One of the police officers reluctantly let him through. "Is she alright?" he asked the firefighter. Just as the question left his lips a choking and gasping sound came from Hinata's. Neji stared at the blood stains on her cheeks that started at her eyes. The red blood stood out against the black ash covering her face.

"We have to get her to the hospital, her eyes have been hurt, and her legs might be burned," the firefighter said as he helped the paramedics lift her onto a gurney.

"Imouto, it's alright I'm here," Neji said and followed the gurney into the ambulance. He sat inside, on the right side of the gurney.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata's voice came strained and hoarse. Neji smiled and used his thumb to try and wipe away some of the black soot.

"Don't worry big brother's here," Neji said holding onto her hand. Hinata smiled, one of the paramedics placed a mask on her to help her breathe. The other closed the doors and the ambulance went off out of the school to the hospital.

Neji looked at his little sister's legs as the paramedics peeled off the charred stockings revealing pink skin, which they cleaned, and applied a whole bunch of creams and ointments, finally wrapping them in gauze.

"Are her legs badly burned?" Neji asked the paramedic next to him.

"Her legs are the least of our problems right now," the medic responded, "Glass got into her eyes … I'm sorry to say that she can become blind."

Neji closed his eyes and held Hinata's hand to his forehead, a tear slipped down his cheek, "What if … she already was?"

**Konoha Hospital 3:45 pm**

"Neji is she alright?!" Naruto shouted running to the young man with his hands tangled in his hair, elbows on his knees. Neji looked up and saw Naruto's worried face. He noticed his hands were wrapped in gauze.

"Naruto what happened to your hands?" Neji asked.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said, "Is Hinata ok?"

Neji sighed, "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'?" Naruto asked angrily grabbing Neji by the collar, despite the pain that shot through his body from his hands. "What's wrong?"

"Her eyes!" Neji shouted angrily.

"What do you mean Neji?" Neji turned to Hiashi's voice. He, Mikoto, the Akatsuki, Aome, Hanabi and the rest of the Konoha 14 stood at the entrance of the hospital's waiting room. Shikamaru and Kiba were still covered in soot and Shikamaru was still shirtless.

Naruto let go of Neji, who fell back into the plastic blue chair, "Shards of glass got into her eyes, she can become permanently blind."

"How could this happen again?!" Temari shouted to the ceiling.

"Again?" Shikamaru softy asked as his girlfriend cried onto his chest.

"A fire and shards of glass is how Hinata became blind in the first place," Kankuro said.

"At our old school some idiot thought it would be fun to mix chemicals in the chemistry lab when the teacher wasn't looking," Gaara explained, "Hinata tried to stop him but the mixture exploded, causing a fire. The pieces of the glass beaker went into her eyes, and she's been blind since."

"She's also been terrified of fires since," Temari added.

"Maybe that's the reason she didn't try to run away from it," Sakura said, "She was terrified."

"Oh God, this is all my fault," Matsuri said sitting on one of the chairs, she looked sick. "Why did I make her sleep in the gym? I should've taken her to Shizune!"

"Matsuri this isn't your fault," Neji said to the girl.

"He's right Matsuri," Shikamaru said everyone turned to him, "I heard the firefighters say it was an electrical fire, caused by a ripped extension cord … the reason the TV didn't turn on when I pressed the power button was because the current didn't arrive to the destination … the extension cord caught fire … this whole thing is my fault."

"Shikamaru, man, don't blame yourself," Sasuke said.

"Why shouldn't I?!" Shikamaru shouted angrily, "It's my fault Hinata's going to be blind for the rest of her life!"

"We don't know that for sure Shika," Naruto said trying to be optimistic.

Dr. Takano walked into the waiting room. Everyone rushed to him. "Whoa, hold it," he said with a smile. His smile calmed down everyone's nerves.

"How's my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

"Well her burns are first degree burns, but don't worry it's not very serious, it's just going to be very painful, like a really, really bad sunburn," Dr. Takano said smiling, "We have to keep her here for the weekend to keep changing the bandages and make sure she's well enough to walk on them, but by Monday I believe she'll be ready to go home. We have some ointment that will be needed to be applied to help her skin heal perfectly. It was a good thing she wore stockings, they protected her from being burned worst."

Everyone sighed in relief, glad she didn't have serious second or third degree burns. "What about her eyes?" Mikoto asked.

Dr. Takano's smile weakened, "I'm not sure how serious it is, but I've called the doctor who treated her the first time her eyes were injured."

"But she was in America, when will the doctor get here?" Itachi asked.

"Luckily he already was here in Konoha, he's on his way," Dr. Takano said, happy to be giving some good news.

"Can we see her?" Hanabi asked.

"Sure, she's probably still awake," he said and led them down the hall to room 25. He opened it and stepped inside. "Hinata-san, your friends and family are here." Hinata sat up higher in the bed. The nurse had just finished wrapping her legs in bandages. Hinata was wearing a light blue hospital gown; her face was clean no longer covered in ash. White bandages wrapped around her forehead, covering her eyes.

"Hi everyone!" She said cheerfully. The nurse and Dr. Takano exited the room.

Everyone responded half heartedly, feeling sorry for her.

"Stop it," Hinata said clutching the sides of her covers. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Stop what Hinata?" Naruto asked as he took a chair and sat next to her.

"Stop feeling sorry for me," Hinata responded somewhat angrily. Everyone sat or stood awkwardly.

It was silent until, "I'm sorry Hinata," Shikamaru and Matsuri said in unison.

"Don't be you two," Hinata said with a smile, "I don't blame you guys for this."

"But you should," Matsuri cried out.

"Matsuri, Shikamaru, you're two of my best friends, I will never blame you for anything," Hinata said. She held out her arms and Matsuri ran into them, crying and kept repeating her apology. Once Matsuri let go Hinata grabbed Shikamaru in a bone crushing hug. Shikamaru was finally able to get out of her grip before his ribs broke.

"How are Kyuubi, Akamaru and Tora?" she asked.

"They're at the vet," Kiba said, "My dad and Hana are taking care of them."

"Did they get hurt?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"They lost some fur on their tails, but they're ok," Kiba said.

"They were lucky … but after all they went in to save you," Sasuke said.

Hinata nodded, "I felt them with me … I'm gonna get them a huge amount of treats to thank them."

Naruto took a seat next to her on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my legs hurt sometimes," Hinata said cocking her head to one side, "What's gonna happen to my eyes."

"We're not sure sweetie," Hiashi said taking a seat on her other side, "We have to wait until your doctor gets here."

"What doctor?" Hinata asked and her answer came in the form of a knock on the door. Konan opened it.

"DAD?!"

"Hi Hannya, Matsuri," Toshiro, a.k.a. Matsuri and Hannya's father and a.k.a. Dr. Kitai said.

"What are you doing here?" Hannya asked confused.

"I'm Hinata's ophthalmologist, for those of you that don't know that means eye surgeon," Toshiro answered, "I was the one that helped her the first time shards of glass got into her eye making her blind."

"And now it's happened again," Hinata said with a sad smile.

"I know," Toshiro said sadly as he looked at the medical chart, "But I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

"Good news," they all answered.

"Ok the good news is Hinata your eye surgery has been moved up from September to June of this year, because if you don't get the surgery soon you will lose your eyesight for good," Toshiro said.

"If that's the good news I'm kinda afraid of finding out the bad news," Hinata whispered to her dad.

"The bad news is that your optic nerves have become more damaged that the safest way to fix your eyesight is by an eye transplant," Toshiro stopped talking to see everyone's expression. He could see how horrified Hinata was. "Hinata?"

"No!" Hinata shouted, "I don't want a transplant! I want to keep my eyes!" Naruto wrapped an arm around the shaking girl. He felt the same way, he never wanted to look into eyes that weren't light lavender, eyes that weren't Hinata's.

"Hinata," Hiashi said, "Maybe it's for the best."

"No Dad! I don't want to lose Mom's eyes," Hinata said biting back sobs. Hiashi nodded in understanding, Hinata never believed she look like Melody, until the day she really looked at her eyes closely. Hinata realized she had the same shade of her mother's light lavender eyes. After Melody's death Hinata would look at the pictures she had of her mother, and when she couldn't find one she would look in a mirror, focusing on their similar eyes. That is until she lost her sight.

Hiashi turned to Toshiro and shook his head no. Toshiro sighed, "Well if that's what you really want Hinata, but I have to warn you of the consequences of surgery. Usually the fatality rate isn't high in eye surgery but the amount of damage in your case raises the risk of serious problems during surgery or serious infection after surgery."

"How serious?" Hinata asked, tensed.

"Serious enough for permanent blindness or possibly death," Toshiro answered, "I'm sorry." Hinata lifted her head up to try and keep the tears from leaving her eyes because if she didn't it will cause her a lot of pain.

The mood in the room changed from relief to somber. With her head still toward the ceiling, Hinata asked, "When is the date for the surgery?"

"We don't have an exact day yet," Toshiro stated.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"Because we're not sure who should do the surgery," he said.

"Dr. Kitai you won't perform the surgery?" Hinata asked confused.

"No, there's no possible way I can perform it when the chances of death are higher than normal," Toshiro said, "And we all want you to survive it."

"Then who's gonna be the surgeon?" the patient asked.

"That's some more bad news," Toshiro said clearing his throat, "The only ophthalmologist who performed a delicate surgery such as this one, even when the chances were higher, is gone."

"He passed away?" Naruto asked.

"Actually _she_ disappeared," Toshiro answered, "In 1988 she just didn't show up to work, and since she was the chief of the Konoha Hospital they searched for her, but never found her, to this day she's still missing."

"Was she Moyai Senju?" Sakura asked softly.

"How did you know?" Toshiro asked.

"She was not only a doctor of optometry but also a doctor of medicine, and the greatest female doctor, maybe the greatest doctor period, of all of Japan's history," Sakura said astonished, "She's my idol, my hero, she's the reason I'm so interested in medicine."

"Yes, she's also the only one that could have ever performed the eye surgery with you surviving afterwards Hinata," Toshiro said.

"So what can we do now?" Mikoto asked.

"I still have about four months," Toshiro said heading for the door, "I will ask my colleagues and travel back to America to find someone who will perform the operation with lesser chances of infection or death. I'm going to start right now so when you get home girls tell your mom I'm going to work late."

"Ok, bye dad," his daughters answered in unison as he exited.

"I'm scared," Hinata said, "I don't want to be blind forever, but I don't want to die either."

"No Hinata you won't die," Naruto said, "I promised you, you will see Hitomi's smile remember, and I will make sure you see everything, even if it means tracking down this Moyai Senju."

"Good luck with that, she's probably already six feet under," Deidara said and got smacked in the head by Ino. Despite that Hinata smiled, she then felt something vibrate against her hip.

"Naruto-kun, you're phone is ringing," she said and Naruto pulled away from her side and answered.

"It's Sai," he said and put it on speaker; "Hey Sai, everyone's here and you're on speaker."

"Hey everyone, Kakashi told me what happened at school, is everyone alright?" Sai's voice resounded through the room.

"Depends on what's your definition of alright," Temari said.

"Why's everyone sad?" Sai asked.

"Aside from my badly burned legs," Hinata said, "My eyes were damaged more and we just got some really bad news about my eye surgery … I just need to hear some good news now."

"I'm so sorry Hinata," Sai said truthfully, "Well how about this for good news turn on the TV to channel 11."

Sasori grabbed the remote and turned the small TV hanging from the ceiling on. He changed it to channel 11.

"Hey it's Aki and Haru," Kiba said as they watched the two radio personalities live on TV.

"And there's Sai," Shikamaru said as they watched Sai wave at them from his place next to the table, were Aki and Haru were seated. The three were outside the Konoha mall.

"What's going on Sai?" Naruto asked.

"Hey Fox Five," Aki greeted having taken away the phone from a now annoyed Sai, "I'm sorry about what happened at school."

"We're glad you kids made it out alive," Haru said as Aki held the phone between them, "You guys are probably wondering what we're doing out here, well today is the release of Fox Five's CD!"

"What?!" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Yep, and this long line," the TV scene changed to show a huge line that spread down the parking lot and maybe a couple blocks further. It seemed like every person from the ages 10 to 18, even some adults, were there, "Is waiting to buy it." The scene went back to Sai, Aki and Haru.

"We were hoping you guys would be here to sign some autographs," Sai said, "But considering the situation your fans just want you to get better Hinata."

"Everyone knows don't they?" Hinata asked.

"Well the fire is probably the most interesting story of the year so far," Sai said, "It's all over the news; just get better ok you guys?"

"We will," Hinata said, "But we'll be there." She moved her heavily bandaged legs over the edge of the bed.

"Hinata stop moving," Hiashi said grabbing his daughter's arm.

"No Father, we won't let our fans down, I'm going over there, even if I have to throw myself out the window to get there," she stood up only to shout in pain and fall back on the bed horizontally, her legs still over the edge.

"Hinata you can't move," Naruto said placing a hand on her stomach to comfort her, only to quickly pull it away because of the Hyuuga glare coming from Hiashi.

"Then take me in a wheelchair," she begged, sitting up.

"No," her father responded. She defiantly stood up again but with the same results.

"Hiashi-otousan," Neji said, "She will keep doing that until you allow her to go, she could hurt herself more." Hiashi turned to his daughter, seeing the determination in her face; he knew there was determination in her eyes even though he couldn't see them.

He bit his bottom lip and said, "Mikoto go get a wheelchair, girls get her some clothes, boys you have to find a way to distract the nurses, we have to sneak her out of here." Everyone nodded accepting their assignments. As they left the room, Hiashi grabbed Naruto by the shoulder. "Not you," he said, "You will be pushing Hinata in the chair."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"My daughter seems to trust you," Hiashi said, "So you must not be that bad."

"Hiashi-sama, you've known me since I was born," Naruto said crossing his arms, "You still don't trust me?"

"Now that Hinata's 16 the only boys I trust are her brothers," Hiashi said with a smirk, "Especially after what I have heard and saw on Japan Scandal. I never knew you and my daughter were involved."

"It's just pretend," Naruto said backing away from the father's arm length before he got strangled to death.

"Yes, pretend," Hiashi said unconvinced as Naruto moved closer to Hinata.

"Hey Naruto did you forget I was here?" Sai's voice asked from the phone.

"Oh Sai, sorry man," Naruto said into the phone, "We're gonna sneak Hinata out of the hospital, so see you in like half an hour or something, bye." He hung up. In the TV Naruto could see Aki and Haru cheering. He smiled and turned off the TV.

After about 10 minutes there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Hiashi asked hoping it wasn't a nurse, or else their escape will be harder.

"It's us Dad," he heard Hanabi say from the other side of the door. He opened the door and the girls poured in with cosmetics and clothing in their arms.

"Ok, now you two leave so that we can dress Hinata," Tenten said pushing Hiashi and Naruto out of the room.

"I swear Tenten, if you weren't his future daughter – in – law he would have been so mad for getting kicked out," Sakura said as she untied Hinata's hospital gown. Matsuri and Hannya put the black ankle length dress over Hinata's head. "Be careful with her bandages," Sakura said as they put her head through the neck hole, making sure they didn't mess with the bandages around her eyes.

Matsuri and Hannya finished dressing Hinata, but the dress was still bundled around her waist, they couldn't fix it unless they made her stand up. "Maybe we can lift her," Temari suggested, "Konan help me." Konan and Temari placed Hinata's arms around their shoulders and lifted her up off the bed.

"Wow, Hinata," Konan said, "You're lighter than I thought." Matsuri fixed Hinata's dress over her legs.

"We got you some shoes," Hanabi said as she and Tenten put the flats on her feet.

Ino was sitting behind Hinata brushing her hair. She pulled harshly at a knot, causing Hinata to cry out. "I'm sorry Hina, but you have to look good for your fans," Ino said as she continued brushing. Ino finished brushing Hinata's hair, and Konan put sunglasses on Hinata. The sunglasses covered her bandaged eyes, but not the bandages around her head, so Sakura put a white beanie on her head to hide the rest of the bandages.

"And we are done," Tenten exclaimed.

"Girls are we ready?" Mikoto asked walking in with a wheelchair.

"How did you get a wheelchair so fast?" Matsuri asked Mikoto.

"Oh it was outside this other room," Mikoto said as she helped Hinata onto the chair.

"Uh," the girls said looking at each other mentally thinking the same thing, 'Doesn't the chair belong to another patient? Do you think they need it?'

"Let's get going," Mikoto said pushing Hinata out of the room. The girls followed. Hiashi and Naruto were waiting outside.

"Why is it empty?" Aome asked looking down the empty corridor. The nurses and receptionists were missing.

"The boys are taking care of it," Hiashi said and hurried to open up the emergency doors. He kept them open while the girls and Naruto ran out of it. He whistled and the rest of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki showed up in a flash. "Clear?"

"Clear," the boys said with a smirk. They followed Hiashi out and ran toward the Akatsuki van and the other cars.

Hinata was already strapped in the van and everyone climbed into an available seat.

"How did you guys distract the nurses?" Konan asked as Kisame started driving.

"All they had to do was see us," Kisame said reaching into his jacket, as did the other guys in the car, and pulled out a stack of cut papers. The boys dropped it on the van floor. Konan reached down and picked one up.

"One … fifty phone numbers?" Konan asked with a laugh.

"Yep, and it really helped when Sasuke accidentally dropped water on his shirt," Itachi said from the back seat.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "It was for Hinata," he reassuringly squeezed Sakura's waist.

"Yeah," Sakura said resting her head on his shoulder.

**Konoha Mall**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Akatsuki van came to a screeching halt in front of the mall. The fans waiting outside in a line quickly ran to the van as Fox Five stepped out.

Naruto carried Hinata bridal style through the crowd as everyone chanted their names and cheered. Fox Five, the Akatsuki, Hiashi, Mikoto, Hanabi and rest of the Konoha 14 walked through the front doors and rushed to the CD store.

"There you are we were getting worried," Sai said as he pulled out a chair for Hinata. Naruto gently put her down.

"Sorry someone missed the exit," Naruto said looking over at Kisame.

"Hey you would too if someone threw chili pepper in your eyes," Kisame said glaring at Tobi.

"It was an accident," Tobi said waving his arms up and down.

"This is why we don't eat in the car," Itachi said pulling Tobi by the ear.

"Anyway," Aki said, "Now let's start selling some CD's!" With that said Haru opened the doors to the store and those in line swarmed into the store buying a copy of Fox Five's first CD.

A young teenage girl was the first out of the store and stood in front of the table as she nervously fidgeted with the CD in her hands.

Neji gently grabbed it out of her hands and opened it holding his black marker over it, "Who do we sign it to?" he asked as a blush appeared on her face.

"To Amy," she whispered. Neji signed his name on the booklet in the CD case, passed it onto Kiba, then Shikamaru, then to Naruto, who held the CD in his hands for a while looking at the front cover. On the top in red gothic letters lined with black was FOX FIVE and in front of a white backdrop stood from left to right, Shikamaru with his arms crossed holding his drum sticks in one hand, his eyes closed a lazy smile on his face, Neji, hands in his pockets, the neck of his guitar sticking out from behind him, his expression as serious as ever, in the middle was Hinata standing to the side, a hand on her hip holding a microphone, the other hand wrapped around her stomach, her head on Naruto's shoulder, a small smile on her face. Naruto stood with his guitar in front of him one hand on the neck, the other over Hinata's hand on her stomach, a grin on his face making him look like a fox cub and next to him was Kiba, a sexy smirk on his face, one hand running through his hair the other holds the neck of his guitar. They were wearing the clothing they wore during the photo shoot about two months ago.

Naruto smiled widely and signed it, he held Hinata's wrist over a blank space and she signed her name on it. "Here you go Amy," Hinata said holding up the CD. Amy shrieked with delight shouted a thank you and ran out the mall tightly holding the CD.

Fox Five continued signing as everyone else sat by in the food court listening to the CD.

"Man I wish I could sing like Hinata," Matsuri said with a sigh, stirring her soda with her straw.

"I'm sure you don't sing bad, like these jerks said the first day of school last year," Temari said glaring at the Konoha 14 guys.

"Well I know I can sing," Ino said eating a slice of watermelon.

"And yet you lost the Battle of the Bands," Sakura said with a smirk.

"At least I can sing better than you Forehead-girl," Ino said glaring at her friend.

"How do you know?" Sakura said standing up for her seat. Sasuke held her waist from his seat, keeping her from charging at Ino. "You have never heard me sing."

"Actually she has Sakura," Tenten said, "Remember fifth grade that Christmas play we put on for the school, you were the lead singer, and you did pretty well."

"She only got the part because I got sick and Hinata fainted when she went in front of people," Ino pointed out.

"But she did good," Tenten argued, "So why don't you sing something now Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked taken aback.

"Oh c'mon Sakura sing for us," Ino said lowering the volume of the boom box, "This is gonna be good."

"Oh why don't you sing that song we're helping Hinata write," Hannya said grinning, "We'll help you." Aome decided to sit back and just enjoy her friends perform

"Ok, then I will," Sakura said. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves and opened her mouth. She started to sing.

Sakura singing  
_Ino singing_  
_**Tenten singing**_  
Temari **singing**  
_Hannya_ singing  
Matsuri singing  
**Girls together**

I don't like anyone but you...

Sakura walked to the center of the food court.

Nikki says, we're all downtown  
What's my problem I don't wanna socialize  
Why don't they leave me alone...  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
Been there, done that, I just wanna fantasize

The rest of the Konoha 14 girls stood up and followed her to the center. They started singing as well.

**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)**  
Starring at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)  
**It's a freaky feeling, what can I do...

Sakura started dancing and the girls followed her lead laughing as they went around dancing.

I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you

Anyone but you...

Ino stepped to the front as Sakura joined the rest of the girls and started singing.

_Oh yeah, they think I'm a little obsessed  
Up here sending mental telepathy  
I'm concentrating on you...  
I want to give you everything  
But if I do, will you think the less of me_  
**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)**  
_Everybody else, just wasting my time_  
**(Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...)**  
_Baby can't you tell, we're two of a kind_

Temari switched places with Ino. Now standing in the front she sang, while the girls danced behind her.

I **don't** like **anyone**, the **way** I **like **you  
I **don't** go **anywhere**, if **you're **not **there** too  
It's **not** as **if** I'm **hard** to **please**  
You're **the** only **one** good **enough** for **me**  
Those **others** just **won't** do  
I **don't** like **anyone** **(anyone but you...)**

Tenten began singing, trading spaces with Temari as the rest of them sang backup.

**(Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now)**  
**(Thinking 'bout you)** _**starring at the ceiling thinking 'bout you  
**_**(What can I do)**_** it's a freaky feeling, what can I do...**_

Tenten kept singing and Hannya moved up to stand next to her singing as well.

_**I don't like anyone**_(_I _don't _like_ anyone) **  
**_**I don't go anywhere**_(_yea_, yea, _yea_, yea, _yeah_) **  
**_**I don't like anyone**_(_good_ enough _for_ me _baby_) **  
**_**I don't go anywhere**_(_no_, no, _no_, no) **  
**  
_It's_ not _as_ if _I'm_ hard _to_ please  
_You're_ the _only_ one _good_ enough _for_ me  
_Those_ others_ just_ won't _do_  
_I_ don't _like_ anyone _but_ you **(but you...)**

Matsuri shyly stood in front of the group, but gained confidence when she saw Gaara smiling at her, so she sang to him.

I don't like anyone, the way I like you  
I don't go anywhere, if you're not there too  
It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do  
I don't like anyone but you...

The Akatsuki, remaining Konoha 14, Fox Five and many of the people waiting to buy the CD started clapping.

"That was good," Sai said, "Pitchy in some parts but nothing a few singing lessons can't fix … so how about it weekends come to Gamma Records to take classes."

"I don't know," Sakura said, "Singing is not the career I want, I'm interested in medicine."

"Well you don't have to make a career out of it, but you girls can work as backup singers for Fox Five, and get payed," Sai said.

"We'll do it," the girls shouted.

"Ino what do you need the money for?" Tenten asked.

"After my parents got my last credit card bill all my accounts have been frozen," Ino said rubbing her head.

"Me too," Temari said with an embarrassed smile, "My uncle cut off my money."

"Well what do you expect Temari," Kankuro said sipping his drink, "You bought an entire horse stable." Temari glared at him.

"So see you next week," Sai said, "Who knows Gamma Records can have a new girl group."

"Don't count on it," the girls sang.

After a few more hours around 10:30 p.m. the CD signing ended. Everyone left the mall and got back into the cars.

"How do we sneak Hinata into the hospital?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think sneaking in is necessary, by now they should know she's gone, and no doubt the CD signing will be on the news so we could just walk in and put her back in her room," Konan said.

When they reached the hospital, aside from a few nurses in the waiting room it seemed empty. Naruto rolled the wheelchair in. Only the Akatsuki, Aome and Konoha 14 went to the hospital, Hiashi and Mikoto went back home to let Hanabi sleep.

"You kids do not make my job easy," the teenagers and Akatsuki turned to find the voice belonged to Genma.

"Hey Genma," they responded nervously. Aome was formally introduced to the detective by Tenten.

"You better have a good reason as to why you kidnapped Hinata-san from the hospital," he said crossing his arms, biting onto the toothpick in his mouth.

"We had a CD signing we couldn't disappoint our fans," Naruto said.

"Ok," Genma responded and held the hospital door open for Hinata to be wheeled inside.

"How exactly do we make your job hard Genma?" Tenten said as she took a seat on a blue plastic chair.

"Well let's see, when I helped you kids catch Matsuri's father in the act, I got in trouble with my superiors, something about leading minors into a dangerous situation, then when I arrested Matsuri's father in Thanksgiving, the bastard kicked me in the," Genma looked around and saw the girls listening intently, "Somewhere the guys know it hurts," this caused the males in the room to wince, "Then when that punk Suigetsu got arrested after your fight, the campus police didn't really do a good job at frisking him," Genma pulled up his coat sleeve showing them a ragged scar, "So with his other knife he cut me."

"Hey whatever happened to Suigetsu?" Neji asked, covering his own scar.

"He's in juvie," Genma said with a sigh.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Sasuke asked, "As long as he's away from us it's all good."

"I guess but he should have gone to prison," Genma said, "But his lawyer got him out of it … damn Hidan!"

"Hidan? That famous lawyer that's always on TV?" Hannya asked.

"Yeah, he's the most crooked lawyer in all of Japan," Genma said, "He works for the mob, criminals, and Oro-"

"What was that Genma?" Naruto asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Organizations, that's what I was going to say," Genma said, and hurriedly left the room shouting goodbyes over his shoulder. Of course since he wasn't looking where he was going he crashed into the hospital doors.

'He wasn't going to say that,' Naruto thought, 'He said Oro, why did he say gold?'

"Hey Naruto we're leaving," Neji said snapping the teen out of his thoughts. Naruto nodded and as if it was natural he kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"Goodbye," he said quickly as his face reddened. Hinata's face already had a blush.

"See you tomorrow Hinata," Neji said after the nurses helped her onto the bed. He closed the door.

Hinata curled up in bed, hugging her pillow tightly, "Why does it have to end?" she whispered.

**March 8, Saturday 8:00 am**

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked into Iuka's classroom. At the tables most of the Konoha gang was present.

"We got a text message from you to meet here," Shikamaru said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't send any message," Naruto said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"I came here to help Iruka grade some papers," Naruto said scratching his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Neji said as he walked into the class with Tenten.

"Naruto where is Iruka?" Tenten asked. Suddenly the door slammed behind them.

They turned and saw Tsunade standing there, arms crossed over her chest, a tic mark on her forehead.

"This can't be good," Tobi whispered.

"Tsunade-sama, why are we here?" Sakura asked.

"You thirteen are here because I know one of you was the cause of the fire," Tsunade said glancing at Shikamaru, who ducked his head, "Therefore you will pay for the 8,000 dollars in damages."

"WHAT?" the teens shouted. Tsunade nodded.

"Wait we still have the 6000 dollars from the valentine grams," Ino said, "So we only have to pay 2-"

"Actually," Tsunade said interrupting, strangely she had a blush on her cheeks, and "Of the money we only have 3000 dollars and that's for charity."

"Baa-chan did you gamble the money away?!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger.

"The money was used to pay back some debts brat!" Tsunade shouted back.

"Yeah, gambling debts," Naruto mumbled under his breath and was wacked in the head by the principal.

"So you children have to raise the money," Tsunade said and in seconds the teens were huddled together making plans.

"I think my parents could pay like a thousand."

"I'll pay two thousand."

"I could get like nine hundred from my dad."

"Hold it!" the teens turned to Tsunade's booming voice. "You sixteen are not getting way that easy. You are not going to ask your parents to pay off this money; you are going to raise the eight thousand dollars on your own."

"What?! That's impossible!" Kiba shouted.

"Or else there will be no spring formal," Tsunade threatened.

"That's not fair Tsunade-sama," Tenten argued.

"Really?" Tsunade said raising an eyebrow, mockingly, "I do recall the gym that caught fire was where the formal was taking place."

"But that just gives us thirteen days!" Hannya shouted, "How do you raise seven thousand dollars in 13 days."

"By raising about 540 dollars a day," Sasuke said smirking.

"Not helping," Kiba said punching him in the shoulder.

"Well I'll leave you children alone to think," Tsunade said exiting with Shizune.

The teens regrouped in a circle.

"Anybody have ideas?" Matsuri asked.

"I say we have a car wash on the weekends starting today," Neji said.

"How much do you think we'll make?" Tenten asked.

"If we go to the empty parking lot downtown, where hundreds of cars pass by each day and charge five bucks per wash then I think we could at least make 500 by the end of today," Neji explained.

"How will we get their attention?" Sakura asked.

Neji smirked, "One word … bikinis."

**Empty Parking lot, Downtown Konoha, 12:00 am**

"This is so degrading," Sakura whined as she held the poster above her head. The poster was colored with the words 'Konoha High Bikini Car Wash!' Just as the poster suggested Sakura was wearing a red halter-top bikini.

"At least it's working," Matsuri said from the other side of the entrance holding up a similar poster wearing a tangerine colored bikini. She was right the teens were already washing seven cars and had a line going down at least two blocks.

"But at what cost? All the years women fought to be equal to men; it's all gone every time we do this!" Sakura shouted.

"Didn't know you were such a feminist," Sasuke said coming up behind her. He was in his swimming trunks.

Sakura turned around still holding up the sign, "You would feel the same way if you had breasts that pervs keep staring at."

"You think I like it when women stare at my chest?" Sasuke asked and as if on cue a convertible with 4 young ladies passed by. They honked at him and waved. With a smile, Sasuke waved back.

Sakura glared at him, "Oh yeah I can tell you just hate it."

"It's good for business," Sasuke argued.

"Ok then you do this," Sakura said putting the poster in his hands, "I'll go wash some cars and rub my breasts against the windows, I bet that'll be good for business." With that Sakura walked into the parking lot.

She saw the girls washing three cars and Aome going around collecting the money wearing a light blue bikini. Tobi followed her closely glaring at those that stared at her. She also saw the guys washing the cars whose owners were women. However when she looked closely she saw one was missing.

"NARUTO!"

Squatting down behind one of the trashcans Naruto held the cell phone to his ear, "Are you sure you're alright? … Actually I'm glad you're not here … No I didn't mean it in a bad way … I'm just glad you're not here or else I would have to watch all these guys staring at you in a bikini," Suddenly he heard Sakura's voice, "I gotta go before Sakura kills me for not working … I miss you too – I mean we all miss you … Ok bye."

He stood back up and came face-to-face with and angry Sakura.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked placing her hands on her bare hips.

"Getting back to work," Naruto said and ran to the guys. Sakura rolled her eyes and went back to the car Tenten and Temari were washing.

"How's Hinata?" Neji asked when Naruto came back.

"She's fine she just wants to be here to help," Naruto said.

"Better that she isn't," Neji said and Naruto smiled in agreement.

"Hey Aome how much money have we made?" Kiba asked.

Aome placed the box on the table and pulled out the money. She began counting and after a minute said, "In four hours we made a little over a thousand."

"So in another four hours we can have a total of two thousand," Ino asked calculating the numbers in her head.

"If the weather allows it," Gaara said looking up at the sky. Gray clouds were drawing nearer.

"Let's get back to work before it rains on us," Neji announced. The gang got back to washing cars for another hour, until rain droplets fell onto their bare skin. Ducking under the roof of the building beside the lot, they waited for the Akatsuki to pick them up. The people waiting for a car wash left when the rain got stronger, their cars were already going to be washed. In the end, the teens made 1200 dollars and got a small cold from standing in the pouring rain in bathing suits.

"How'd it go," Konan asked from the driver's seat as the freezing teens got into the van.

"We have to raise 6,800 more dollars," Naruto responded, "In less than two weeks."

"Well tomorrow you guys are still doing the carwash right?" Kisame asked and the teens answered, "Yes" unenthusiastically, "What do you plan to do during the week."

"We're not sure," Hannya said and the van became silent for a while until, "Grrr."

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"My stomach," Hannya said blushing and holding a hand to her exposed stomach, "I skipped breakfast."

"Here Hannya," Matsuri said rifling through her bag, "I made some cookies last night, enough for all of us." She took out a large rectangular plastic container and opened it. Immediately the heavenly smell of warm chocolate and sugar invaded the teen's noses. Immediately they all realized how hungry they really were.

"Oh my god Matsuri," Sakura gushed as the cookie melted in her mouth, "These are amazing." The rest of the gang mumbled agreements as their taste buds exploded.

"Wait Gaara can't have cookies!" Temari whispered loudly in Matsuri's ear.

"Don't worry," Matsuri whispered back, "I gave him one without sugar." Temari giggled.

"And I thought Hinata made amazing cookies," Kiba said reaching for another. Matsuri blushed at the compliment.

"I would buy hundreds of your cookies Matsuri," Temari said savoring the last bite.

Suddenly "That's it!" Naruto shouted pumping his fist in the air, accidentally crushing the cookie in his hand, "Aah man," he began to lick the chocolate of his fingers, and in between licks said, "We can sell Matsuri's cookies in school."

"Of course," Sasuke said, "The idiot finally came up with a good idea … you don't mind right Matsuri?"

"No, besides I love to bake, but I'm going to need to by more ingredients," Matsuri said smiling.

"We could swing by the supermarket, after you guys change clothes," Itachi suggested for the passenger seat, "And how about I pay for the ingredients?"

"Really Itachi you'd do that?" Neji asked surprised at the generousness of his stepbrother.

"Sure, I've got money," Itachi said pulling out a black wallet with kanji written on it. On closer inspection the Kanji read, "Property of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey that's my wallet!" Sasuke shouted.

"Prove it," Itachi said smirking.

"My name is right there!"

"I don't see it."

"You stole it you blind weasel!"

"Brat."

"Ass!"

"Crybaby."

"Klepto!"

Everyone sighed; it was going to be a long car ride.

**March 14, Friday, Konoha High, Nutrition**

Sakura, Hannya and Matsuri were operating the cookie sale. They sat behind a table with a colorful poster hanging on the wall behind them. The poster read "Chocolate Chip Cookies $1.00 each." Since Monday, the girls have been selling cookies and have raised a little more than 300 dollars. The rest of the gang kept trying to come up with ideas but none of them would work out and all the ones Kankuro suggested would give them five to ten years in jail. Today they were so desperate they were actually considering going through with it.

"Gah!" Naruto shouted, "Why is it so hard to come up with ways to make money." He leaned back against Hinata. He was so happy to have her back in school, everyone was. Hinata still had bandages around her legs but they were just for precaution and she could walk normally. However, her blindness got worse. Now she had to focus even harder to make out any outlines, and she could only see them if they were in close proximity.

"Maybe we should sell something, aside from cookies," Hinata said, "Maybe auction off stuff."

"You know what yesterday I was watching this show where there was an auction," Ino said, "Except it wasn't for stuff but for dates. A girl would walk on the runway and the men in the audience would bid for them, in the end they made like ten thousand dollars."

"But doesn't everyone already have a date?" Sakura asked.

"Not everyone, how about I put up a sign-up list on the bulletin board and by the end of the day we'll see if there are any signatures," Ino said getting a blank piece of lined paper from her notebook. On the top, she wrote, "DATE AUCTION. Any girls who want a date to the dance sign-up for the date auction. Have eligible guys bid for a date and we guarantee a magical night. Please leave name, grade level, and telephone number. All money will go to getting the gym fixed."

"We can't guarantee that," Temari said reading the paper over Ino's shoulder.

"Hey, I am planning this dance and it is going to be magical ok," Ino said. She got up and hurried to the main building. When hanging the paper with a thumbtack she sighed deeply. Silently she begged, "Please work."

The last bell of the school day rang and all that some of the Konoha 14 saw was a flash of yellow run out of the music room. Ino sprinted to the main building and to the bulletin board. What she saw made her jump around happily.

"Fifty-two!" she shouted once the rest of the teens came into view. "Fifty-two girls signed up!"

"Really?" Shikamaru asked grabbing the paper. "So when's it going down?"

"Monday, that way the couples have a few days to get to know each other more," Ino said taking the paper back, "I've got to call these girls to give them the info … wait where are we going to hold it?"

"Inside the auditorium, I'll ask Tsunade-sama for permission," Sakura said. Ino nodded and began dialing.

**March 15, Saturday Ichiraku 1:45 p.m.**

Naruto's shift was ending. He wiped his brow with the towel and sighed happily. Teuchi was going to give him his paycheck today and with that, he would have enough money to fix his bike. He reminded himself to thank Sai since he gave him his cut of the paycheck for the Fox Five CD sales before Iruka could see it and make him put it into the bank for his college education. Besides all he needs is a thousand six hundred, he earned six hundred and the check was for fifteen thousand, he would put the rest for his education.

"Naruto here's your pay," Teuchi said handing the teen a white envelope.

"Thanks old man, I can finally fix my bike," Naruto said taking of his apron. He grabbed the envelope and shook Teuchi's hand.

"When are you getting it to the shop?" Teuchi asked stirring the pot of noodles.

"On Monday, because tomorrow I'm going to the bank to get the rest of my money and put in the money from the CD," Naruto said getting his jacket. He waved goodbye to Teuchi and just as he was about to leave Sasori and Deidara ran in followed by Kisame. Sasori and Deidara were each holding something in their arms covered by a white cloth. Naruto looked to Kisame who shook his head a smirk on his face. "This should be interesting," Naruto said taking a seat in the booth with the perfect view of the main counter. Kisame joined him in the booth.

"Your shift's over shouldn't you be getting to the car wash?" he asked.

"Yeah," Naruto responded, "But I wanna see what those two are doing. You know don't you."

"I wish I didn't," Kisame said placing his arm on the table, hand on his cheek.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked towards the counter. Ayame had come out of the kitchen and stood in front of Sasori and Deidara, somewhat confused.

"Darling Ayame," Deidara began, "I have spent countless weeks painting this for you." He pulled off the cloth and in his arms was a painting. In a gold colored frame was a painting of Ayame standing in a field of irises, her hair and white dress flowing in an invisible breeze.

"Deidara, its beautiful thank you," Ayame said blushing. She held the painting gently in her hands admiring it. Sasori cleared his throat and Ayame placed the painting carefully on the counter giving him her full attention.

"I made something for you as well Ayame-chan."

"When did he start calling her that?" Kisame asked.

Naruto elbowed him, a sly smile on his face, "Jealous?" Kisame proceeded to push Naruto off his seat.

"What is it?" Ayame asked. Sasori pulled off the white cloth and immediately Ayame squealed at the cuteness of the puppet in his hands. It was a little Ayame puppet wearing the Ichiraku uniform and holding a bowl of ramen. "It's so cute!"

"Not as cute as the real thing," Sasori said handing the puppet to her. Ayame's blush spread to her neck. She hugged both of them and thanked them once again. Sasori and Deidara walked out of Ichiraku smiles on their faces, except when they made eye contact they gave each other dirty faces. Kisame stepped over Naruto and waved goodbye to Ayame. He followed his friends out the door.

"You're going to have to choose one of them and soon," Naruto said getting up from the floor.

With a coy smile Ayame said, "There's someone I'm falling in love with more and more each day."

**May 17, Monday, Konoha High Auditorium 3:45 pm**

"I thought you were going to the garage," Sasuke said when he saw Naruto slip into the auditorium.

"I just wanted to check this out, besides I got the money right here," he patted his jacket pocket, "Going there right after." He took a seat next to Sasuke. All the Konoha 14 boys were there sitting in the back of the auditorium along with the Itachi and Kisame. Konan was with the girls backstage of the auditorium getting any last minute touches done. The eligible boys were sitting in front of the stage. In their hands were white papers on a stick each with a number from 1 to 100.

The stage had the red curtains down with Tsunade's podium on the far left. Konan dressed in a red summer dress and with a gavel in her hand walked out from behind the curtains and the male bachelors cheered. She walked to the podium and grabbed the microphone.

"Hello Konoha boys. Today we have the first ever Konoha Date Auction with all the money going to having the gym fixed for the dance hopefully by this Friday. Our goal today is to reach four thousand dollars and we have fifty two beautiful girls so bring out those wallets and bid." Konan gestured towards the second floor of the auditorium. Rock Lee was in charge of the lights, and seeing Konan's signal he saluted and turned down the main lights. Turning on a single white spotlight and centering it on the stage the red curtains rose. "Our first bachelorette is from grade 11 and head of the girls volleyball team Miyuki Sato." A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair strutted to the center of the stage and with a hand on her hip stood there posing as many white papers jumped in the air.

"This could actually work," Gaara said and the boys nodded in agreement. The auction continued for an hour and a half. The highest bid was for 100 dollars and the average was around 45 dollars. By the end, they made 3000 dollars but even with the cookies, which made a total of 500, and the carwash that made 2500, they still fell two thousand dollars short.

Konan walked backstage and got a hold of Ino. "We still need more money. Tsunade-sama said it would take at least three days to get the gym fixed so if we want to have the dance by Friday then we need to have the money by today."

"Well who else can we auction off?" Ino asked frantically. With a foxy smile, Kyuubi leapt off Matsuri's arms and ran to the stage.

"Kyuubi!" Matsuri shouted running after him. Kyuubi sat in the middle of the stage and Matsuri picked him up in her arms. She laughed cutely when Kyuubi licked her chin and suddenly the spotlight shone on her. She held a hand to her eyes, blocking the bright light. Suddenly the remaining male population present began shouting and wildly waving their papers. Konan hurriedly made her way back to the podium. "Ok here we have from grade 11 the beautiful Matsuri Kitai, any takers?"

"What is she doing?!" Gaara shouted standing up from his seat. "Remind me to kill Konan and Lee later." He jumped on the seat in front of them and ran to the sea of boys. He heard the numbers rising to 85 dollars. "Two hundred fifty!" Konan smiled when she saw Gaara on stage. He was breathing heavily but was standing up straight and menacingly. When he saw one boy begin to lift up his paper, he sent the boy a death glare. Immediately the boy retreated to his seat.

"Two fifty it is," Konan said banging her gavel. "Up next we have Matsuri's equally as beautiful sister Hannya Kitai."

"Dammit Konan!" Kankuro shouted running to the front. "Two hundred!" Seeing the angry look on his face, no one tried to compete.

"Up next we have Temari -" before she could even finish Shikamaru was already standing beside her, panting heavily, two hundred dollars in his hands. He handed them to Konan and walked off stage with his girlfriend.

"Ok then next is the mastermind behind this whole thing, the blonde bombshell Ino Yamanaka," Konan announced. Ino strutted out with Akamaru beside her. The pup, that now reached her waist, growled at any potential bidders.

"Good job Akamaru!" Kiba shouted from his seat beside Sasuke. "Two hundred!"

"Any other bids?" Konan asked to the cowering audience. "Ok Kiba she's all yours."

Betting up on stage Kiba swept Ino up in is arms, "She always was." With Akamaru, the couple disappeared off stage.

"How's it going?" Kakashi asked suddenly appearing beside Naruto, giving him a heart attack.

"Konan got the brilliant idea to auction off our girlfriends," Sasuke said. He got out his wallet and took out some hundred-dollar bills, "Sakura may be up next."

Instead, Konan announced, "Now it's from grade 10 Aome Hatake!"

"Sasuke lend me some bills, I only got fifty," Tobi whispered to his cousin, making sure Kakashi did not hear. The bidding price was already to 175 since no one aside from the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki knew that Tobi and Aome were dating. Sasuke sighed and gave Tobi two hundred of his four hundred.

"I will kill the boy who takes my daughter out," Kakashi said in a cold voice, something they never heard. "I'll have my dogs chase him around Konoha, and when they finally have him cornered I will rip his arms limb from limb and feed it to the dogs as a snack."

Tobi gulped but stood up and shouted over all the noise, "Two hundred fifty!" Konan banged her gavel. Tobi could feel Kakashi's eyes on him so he went to stand in front of Kakashi. Tobi as bravely as he could, said, "Kakashi-sensei," then he got on his knees and bowed with his nose touching the floor, "Please allow me to date your daughter. I am in love with her. And please don't kill me, I really like living."

Kakashi broke out into a wide smile under his mask, "Now was that so hard Tobi?"

"What?" Tobi asked as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up.

"I knew you were dating my daughter, I was just waiting for you to tell me," Kakashi said.

"How did you find out?" Naruto asked.

"I'm pretty good at spying," Kakashi said as he walked away.

Naruto remembering how Kakashi snuck up beside him earlier nodded, "I think he was a ninja in another life or something."

"Go pick up your girl," Sasuke said pushing Tobi forward.

"How much money do you have left?" Naruto asked.

"Two hundred, it's still not enough to cover the cost of fixing the gym," Sasuke said as he walked up to the stage.

Naruto walking beside him added, "Hopefully they don't auction Hinata."

"Now it's time for the smartest girl in Konoha High, Sakura Haruno," Konan announced.

Sasuke grabbed the microphone form her hand and said, "If you value your lives don't dare to lift up that paper." He handed Konan his remaining amount and walked off stage with Sakura.

"Ok next is Tenten, who is already engaged to Neji Hyuuga, so Neji how much money do you have?"

"Three hundred," Neji said handing her the money. He picked Tenten up bridal style and went to meet with their friends.

"We're still short on money," Ino said from her seat on Kiba's lap.

"There are no more girls left," Naruto said trying to keep Hinata from view.

"Kin, Karin what are you doing here? I'm pretty sure no guy wants to date you two," Tenten said as Neji put her down.

"We already have plans for the night but she doesn't," immediately Kin and Karin grabbed Tayuya, who was being held by Jirobo, and threw her hard enough that she stumbled on stage.

The Konoha 14 heard Konan's surprised voice say, "Tayuya?"

"Why are you doing this to her?" Sakura asked as she saw Tayuya standing there on stage the spotlight on her, holding her arms close to her chest. She was humiliated.

"It's fun," Karin said with a cackle.

"Why would anyone ever bid on such an ugly girl," Zaku said from the back of the audience. The rest of the Sound Gang laughed aloud.

Tayuya lowered her head biting her lip, trying to hold back the humiliating tears. Hinata could not take it anymore, she ran to the center of the stage.

"Tayuya are you alright?" she asked.

Tayuya smiled bitterly, glad Hinata could not see it, "Yes, it takes a lot more than this to break me."

"Four hundred!" Came a shout from the crowd. Tayuya looked to the crowd and by the bright white light, she saw the glowing form of an angel approaching her.

"Hey," the voice said and Tayuya looked into the slanted blue eyes of her angel, Deidara.

"What are you doing?" she asked as Hinata stood there a wide smile on her face.

"I am paying for a date, since I was too afraid to ask you out and this way you can't say no," Deidara said taking his hands out of his pocket. He placed them on her arms and uncrossed them from her chest, opening up her heart.

"Why?" Tayuya asked as Deidara handed Konan the money. Konan announced that they had reached their goal.

Deidara led Tayuya off stage. Once out of the range of sight, he said, "You're a nice girl, who's friends aren't exactly the greatest people around, and for one night I want to show you that you can actually have fun, that not everyone is scum … and this is one of the many things I'll do to repay you for saving my life." For the first time in the longest time, Tayuya truly smiled.

Hinata stayed on stage rocking back and forth on her feet happy that Tayuya was happy. Suddenly "Five hundred dollars!" Hinata froze at the sound of that voice.

"Sakon the auction is over," Konan said.

"Hinata-chan is standing in the center of the stage, waiting to be auctioned off no? Besides if you announced the auction was over what is everyone," he gestured to the remaining eligible bachelors, "Doing here?"

Konan could not think of an explanation. She turned to the Konoha 14 on the other side of the auditorium. Some of the guys shook their heads, they spent all here money, and what they had left would not beat five hundred.

Naruto felt the money in his jacket beating like his heart. "Six hundred!" he shouted walking onstage, thinking that Sakon would not beat that.

"Nine hundred!" Sakon said joining him on stage.

"A thousand," Naruto said grabbing Hinata by the arm, pushing her behind him. She hugged him from behind when she heard Sakon go up to twelve hundred. Naruto raised it to fourteen hundred and saw Sakon flinch slightly. Naruto knew he was running out of money. When Sakon when up to fifteen hundred, Naruto could feel Hinata trembling. He placed his hand over both of hers that were tightly grasping onto his jacket. His warm hand calmed her nerves. 'My bike,' he thought then cursed himself for even thinking his bike was more important than Hinata.

Sakon smirked when he did not hear a response from Naruto. "I guess I-"

"Sixteen hundred," he said glaring at Sakon, daring him to go higher. Sakon scowled and walked past him, but whispered in his ear, "I'm getting tired of losing."

Naruto released the breath he was holding and handed Konan the money. "Keep it Naruto, we have enough to fix the gym," she told him.

"No," Naruto said, "Hire a DJ, this way I can spend the entire dance with my date." He hugged Hinata and the Konoha 14 cheered.

"This is their first official dance isn't it?" Sakura asked. Everyone smiled in agreement. Naruto held Hinata until he was sure she stopped hurting for causing him pain.

**7:30 p.m. Hyuuga Mansion**

"Hey Sasori I gotta talk to you," Deidara's voice said from behind the door. Sasori got off his bed and opened the door for his rival.

"Yeah what is it?" he asked leaning against the door. Deidara stood there waiting for him to invite him in. He raised an eyebrow and Sasori sighed stepping away allowing Deidara entrance.

"Thanks," the blonde said and sat on Sasori's bed. Sasori held back a groan, he hated when people sat on his bed without permission. "I wanted to talk to you about Ayame."

"I thought we agreed on best man wins," Sasori said crossing to sit in his armchair, "I'm not giving up that easily."

"Actually," Deidara said as he stared at Sasori's red ceiling painted with black swirls and lines, the work of them both. "We've been friends for so long, I don't want a girl to come between us, so I'm stepping back."

"That easily?" Sasori asked. He was still wary, despite the fluttering of his heart. "When you want something you don't give up until you have it."

Deidara smiled ambiguously, "This time I want something else more. Good luck with Ayame."

Sasori looked on as his friend disappeared. He lay down on his bed, arms behind his head, wondering what that something else was.

**7:40 p.m. Hyuuga Mansion**

"Come in," Hinata said as she closed her laptop and felt around her bed for the case. Her guest handed it to her, "Thanks Deidara."

"How'd you know it was me?" Deidara asked as Hinata placed her laptop in her drawer. She wore a knee length nightgown and Deidara noticed there wasn't a scar on them, as if the fire never happened.

"From your cologne," she answered, "I've been able to identify people by their smells lately, just like Kyuubi." Hearing his name the little fox climbed up onto his mistress's bed.

"Cool," Deidara said trying to sound supporting, but he knew exactly what that meant. Her eyesight was deteriorating, the fire did happen. "I wanted to ask if you and Sakura could do me a favor."

"Sure what?" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Could you take Tayuya to the mall tomorrow?" Deidara asked rubbing the back of his neck, nervous.

"Ok, but why?"

"I want you and Sakura to help her find a dress for the dance, I'll drive you girls to the mall and pick you up," Deidara said but felt it wasn't a good explanation, "I promised her I would show her not everyone is scum, and I want her to feel beautiful, she deserves it."

"She does," Hinata said, "But why don't you ask Ino? Fashion is not exactly my strong suit."

"It's because I know you and Sakura won't be judgmental, not everyone is happy that I'm going to the dance with Tayuya," he answered remembering what the guys told him earlier. They warned him that if he gets too close to a Sound gang girl, it could be disastrous. The one person they were trying to protect could discover the secret.

"Can Aome come along then?" Hinata asked, "She's good with dresses."

Deidara thought it over and felt that the fourteen-year old hadn't seen all the horrible things the Sound gang has done, so she wouldn't be so biased. "Yeah, she can come." Deidara bid Hinata a goodbye and headed for the door.

Turing the knob he was stopped by her voice saying, "Deidara the way I see it is that the fact that you rescued her onstage today, you single handedly showed her that not everyone is scum." Deidara smiled and closed the door behind him.

**Tuesday, March 18 Konoha Mall 4:30 pm**

It took a lot of convincing and pulling to get Tayuya into the Akatsuki van. She kept arguing that the Sound gang wouldn't be happy if they see her with them. However, when Aome asked what they would do if they did Tayuya shut up and climbed into the van of her own free will. She kept quite the entire way.

Naruto who tagged along for Hinata's benefit glared at Tayuya from behind her seat. He was angry at Deidara for paying for of date with her. Of course, he felt bad for her, what the Sound did was cruel. However, he didn't want Tayuya to tell Hinata the secret he was trying so hard to keep.

Deidara dropped the teens off at the entrance and left telling Tayuya that Sakura, Hinata, Naruto and Aome would take good care of her. Seeing Tayuya smile slightly as the van disappeared out the parking lot Sakura asked, "You really like Deidara don't you?"

"Can we just get this over with?" Tayuya asked walking inside.

"I didn't hear a no," Sakura said and Aome grabbed Tayuya's arm before she could hit Sakura. Seeing the glare she gave her, Aome slowly backed away and hid behind Naruto, a nervous smile on her face.

"Let's go to STYLE," Hinata said sensing the tension.

Going up the elevator Tayuya looked around nervously, hoping none of the Sound was around. The teens walked into the dress store and Hinata turned on her video camera. "Ok Aome," she said pointing it to the girl, "What colors would suit Tayuya?"

"I'd say green because of her red hair," Aome said heading to a dark green strapless dress, "We just have to find the right color."

"I don't like strapless," Tayuya said folding her arms.

"And the right shape," Aome said, "Tayuya could you take off your sweater?"

"Why?" she asked but did as she was told.

"Ok I see that you have fuller hips so an a-line dress will compliment your figure," Aome said and held the a-line dark green dress out to the redhead.

Tayuya huffed and walked into the dressing room. Aome sat in the chair, exhausted in the first ten minutes.

"While we're here why don't we get our own dresses?" Sakura asked. She pulled off a black one-shoulder dress and went into the next dressing room. Aome grabbed a red ankle length dress for herself and a deep maroon cocktail dress for Hinata. Aome walked into a dressing room and Naruto helped Hinata into one. He stood outside her door and waited.

Suddenly Naruto heard a crash inside. "Hinata? Are you ok?" he asked. When he didn't hear a response, he opened the door. Hinata was on the floor rubbing her head her jeans unbuttoned and in her black lace bra. Naruto blushed and closed the door behind him as he entered. He helped her up. "You alright?"

"Yes," Hinata said and tried to cover herself. Naruto looked down at her. He smiled; she looked just like an angel, her skin glowing under the light. Her soft-looking deep red lips looked innocently tempting. Suddenly he couldn't help himself. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed his lips hungrily against hers.

Hinata gasped allowing Naruto entrance into her sweet mouth. She felt his hand massaging the small of her back and the other on her neck. She closed her eyes slightly relishing in his strong warm touch. Soon she found herself unzipping his jacket, and heard it fall to the ground as she let out a moan of pleasure.

Naruto pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall. He felt her warm skin on his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt and her bra. Naruto felt himself losing control as the taste of her mouth, the scent of her skin and the feel of her warmth overloaded his senses. He allowed his hands to roam lower.

Hinata felt Naruto's hand cup her left breast and she moaned at the sensation of his fingers near her sensitive skin. She felt slightly colder and realized her jeans were lower than before. Then she heard the sound of unzipping and felt Naruto's hips closer to her own. Hinata knew what was happening before she felt it, his pulsating heat covered by boxers between her legs. "Wait Naruto," she said stopping his hand from pulling down her panties, "We can't do-" a moan escaped her lips when she felt Naruto grind against her.

"Why not?" he whispered hoarsely against her ear.

"You have to give yourself to the one you love," Hinata said and Naruto stopped. He was breathing heavily and he grabbed her face in his hands. She could feel his rapid breaths on her eyelashes.

"I do love you Hinata," Naruto said. He smiled unable to believe he admitted what he wanted to say for the longest time, and how easy it felt, and how amazing it was to have her know.

"No you don't," Hinata said, "No matter how much I want to believe that Naruto, you're just saying it because you want sex." Naruto backed off and stood there his mouth open, shocked. His heart was constricting and he started thinking if all the guys beat him up it would hurt a lot less than Hinata's words and accusation.

"That's not true," Naruto said and pulled up his pants. Buttoning and zipping them up he grabbed his jacket off the floor. When he had a hand on the knob, he turned around. "If I just wanted sex I would do it with any other girl, but I want to make love to you, Hinata. Why can't you believe that?" Hinata flinched when she heard the door bang. Hinata pulled her jeans up and buttoned them; she sat on the floor and felt around for her shirt. Once in her hands she held it close to her heart and cried.

**5:00 p.m. Konoha Mall Food Court**

Naruto finished his soda and leaned back against the chair. He was in the food court waiting for the girls to finish. He kept thinking back to what happened in the dressing room and knew he needed to talk to someone about it. If he talked about it to Sasuke, Neji or Itachi they would kill him. If he talked about it to Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, or Shikamaru they would kill him. If he talked about it to Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein or Tobi they would kill him. If he talked about it to any of the girls, they would kill him. Anyway he looked at it he was dead.

"Hey kiddo," Konan said taking a seat across from him. That got Naruto thinking, 'If I tell her about it and she gets mad she'll still probably give me a ten second head start.'

"Hey Konan what are you doing here?"

"Shopping," she said holding up her colorful bags.

"Konan can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" she asked reaching for some of his french-fries.

"When did you start having sex?" Konan began to choke on the fries and grabbed her throat. Naruto grabbed the soda another customer was holding and gave it to her. She drank it until she was able to breathe again.

"What?" she asked and when she saw Naruto about to repeat himself she held up a hand, "I heard you the first time. Why do you wanna know?"

"Because, Hinata and I got close to doing it in the dressing room," he whispered. Konan's eyebrows shot up. "Wait! Before you kill me, how did you know you were ready?"

Konan sighed, "Pein was my first-"

"Didn't need to know that," Naruto said covering his hands in his arms. He was rapidly growing embarrassed.

Konan ignored him and continued, "I was about sixteen almost seventeen, not much older than you actually. I wasn't completely sure I was ready but then he told me he loved me."

"I told Hinata I loved her too, and this time I actually meant every single word," Naruto said raising his head a bit.

"I didn't believe Pein either," Konan said, "Actually I thought I was going to be one of those girls that he fucks and runs. However, it was when he didn't keep trying to get me to say yes that I actually said yes. He waited until I was ready. But for you Naruto, you've put Hinata through a lot and you're keeping a lot from her. So you could see why she's unsure every time you say you love her. She wants to believe you so badly, but there's a lot of things holding her back, and you holding the truth back from her isn't helping."

Naruto nodded, "But if I tell her everything, she'll hate me. She wouldn't want to see me anymore."

"You're underestimating her ability to forgive you," Konan said with a smile.

"Konan she's apologized to me countless times, I've seen her abilities to forgive, I just feel she's losing her will to take anymore apologies from me," Naruto said running a hand through his long hair. Konan looked at the boy in front of her. Then she raised her eyes to the skylight giving her a clear view of the clouds and blue limitless sky. 'How much more will YOU make him go through?'

"Hey Konan," Sakura said as she, Tayuya, Aome and Hinata walked up to the two. Konan noticed Hinata was fiddling with her fingers and the faint tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Hey you done shopping?" the girls nodded each holding a black bag with the words STYLE in gold letters. "Cool, how about I drive you guys home, and then Deidara could drive you home from there Tayuya."

Tayuya nodded slightly. Konan got up and walked ahead with Sakura, Aome and Hinata. Tayuya felt Naruto standing next to her. "Don't worry I won't say anything."

"What?"

She turned to him looking up at his clouded cerulean blue eyes, "About what happened three years ago. That bet with Sakon, I won't tell Hinata."

"How did you know I was gonna say that?" Naruto asked as he hurried to catch up to her.

"Aside from insulting me; why else would you talk to me?" Tayuya asked.

"Sorry about insulting you," Tayuya smirked and shrugged, "And thanks."

Tayuya stopped at that instant. She turned to him and Naruto saw some bitterness in her black eyes, "Trust me; you guys are not the only ones that don't want Sakon to get Hinata."

Naruto stared after her confused by her words, not sure if she was still an enemy or now an ally. Konan honked and Naruto ran to the car. Taking a seat next to Aome, he looked at Tayuya on the other side of the seats, staring out the window. 'I guess I have to wait and see.'

**5:25 p.m. Hyuuga Driveway**

Konan pulled up in front of the Hyuuga mansion steps. The teens got out and Hinata quickly ran inside. Sakura and Aome exchanged looks of bewilderment and looked at Naruto who feigned innocence. "I'll go get Deidara."

Seconds later two separate ringtones were heard. Aome and Sakura answered their phones.

"Dammit I have to get home," Sakura said hanging up.

"Me too," Aome said putting away her phone.

"I wanted to check on Hinata. Naruto could you do it?" Sakura asked as she ran down the driveway with Aome.

Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to them. He sighed heavily and seeing Tayuya's raised eyebrow he shook his head, "Long story."

Tayuya shrugged and looked towards the gates when suddenly Naruto began to spill his guts about everything. Once done he took a deep breath and felt like a huge weight had been lifted until he realized whom he just confessed his sins to.

"My lips are sealed," Tayuya said locking them with an imaginary key. Naruto foguth the urge to hug her and settled for a handshake. Tayuya shook his hand and smiled. Naruto noticed she'd been doing that a lot more lately.

"Naruto stop hitting on my date," Deidara said pulling the blonde by his ear pushing him toward the steps. Naruto smiled and waved goodbye to the two. However once inside the Hyuuga mansion his smile immediately disappeared.

"Which way is your house?" Deidara asked Tayuya as she got into the Akatsuki van. Tayuya gave him directions. As he drove, she kept glancing at him, until, "Mind telling me what you're staring at?"

Tayuya mumbled something under her breath that Deidara had to lean in close to hear, "You're beautiful."

Deidara blushed a bit, "Why do you say that?"

The van came to a stop in front of a small white house with a green roof. Tayuya thanked him and was about to get out when Deidara grabbed her wrist. He raised his eyebrows at her silently repeating his question. "Because you're an angel." Tayuya closed the door and headed towards the back of the house. Deidara smiled and sped off home.

Tayuya clutched the bag in her hands; she kept taking calming breaths, unable to believe what she just said. Tears of happiness spilled from her eyes as she began to walk those two miles to the Sound gang hangout.

**Inside the Hyuuga Mansion**

Naruto saw the serious expressions of his friend's faces as they sat in the living room. "I know what to do," he said heading to the stairs. Taking them two steps at a time he ran to Hinata's bedroom door. Naruto froze at this point, sure, he said he knew what to do but really, he didn't. Unless what Konan said would work.

"Hinata, I'm coming in," Naruto said opening the door. He peeked in and saw Hinata asleep on her bed, her face buried in her pillow. His heart constricted knowing she had been crying. He approached the bed quietly as to not disturb her. Kneeing down beside the bed he watched her sleep, content with just looking at her, but he had to talk to her and apologize once again. Naruto shook her shoulder and immediately her small powerful fist connected with his nose.

Hinata woke up startled by the roar beside her bed. She turned and saw an outline rolling around on the floor. She knew that whatever it was she had harmed it. "Hinata!" the rolling figure shouted.

"Naruto?" she asked sitting up rubbing her eyes out of habit.

"Yes," he whined holding his nose as he felt blood drip from it.

"I'm so sorry."

"No Hinata, I deserve much more than that," Naruto said struggling to sit up and hold back the tears. "I'm the one who has to apologize about what happened in the dressing room."

"Naruto-kun, can't we just pretend that never happened?" Hinata asked nervously pushing her long hair back.

"I really don't want to," Naruto said a sly smile on his face that grew wider when she blushed.

"You are really a jerk sometimes you know that!" Hinata stated throwing her pillow at him.

"I'm sorry again, but Hinata, I'll wait until you're ready," Naruto said reaching for her hand. He kissed it and Hinata's heart began to beat faster.

"I don't know when that will be Naruto-kun," she whispered taking her hand away.

"I'm willing to wait," Naruto said getting up off the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He wanted to tell her he loved her again but he saw how fragile she was when he just threw the words around so he closed his mouth. Bidding her farewell, he closed the door.

Hinata fell on her bed, clutching the pillow close to her body, pretending it was Naruto she was holding.

**5:50 p.m. Hyuuga Mansion**

Deidara parked the van in the garage. He got out whistling a happy tune. Walking up the front steps, he opened the door just as Naruto was coming out. "Hey Naruto, beautiful day isn't it?"

"Sure," Naruto said muttering "Weirdo" under his breath as he walked down the steps.

"Hey Pein," Deidara said ruffling up the Akatsuki leader's hair, "It's great to be alive isn't it?"

"Do that one more time to my hair and you won't be," Pein threatened but Deidara ignored him. Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Kisame and Tobi exchanged knowing looks. Pein looked at them asking what the hell was wrong with Deidara.

"Hey Konan," he said bumping into Konan and Sasori on the stairs, "Guess what I'm somebody's angel too."

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Sasori asked taking a seat beside Pein.

"I was wondering the same thing."

"You two will find out on Friday," Konan said winking at the ones who were in on the little secret.

**March 21, 3:45 p.m.**

Tayuya hid the STYLE bag under her large green jacket. She was sneaking out of the Sound hangout to go to the place where Deidara dropped her off on Tuesday. In her way down the corridor, she bumped into Kin and Karin. Immediately Karin hid what she had been showing Kin behind her back.

"What are you two doing?" Tayuya asked dusting dirt off her jacket, careful to keep the bag hidden.

"I guess we can tell you," Kin said smiling. "We have big plans for someone today; she won't know what's coming."

"Who?" Tayuya asked but Karin held her hand up effectively quieting Kin.

"Someone who ruined my love one too many times," Karin answered cryptically. The smile Karin gave Tayuya made the girl nervous. She shook it off once they were out of view and ran out before a pale blue-haired boy could stop her.

She ran the two miles to meet Deidara by 4:30. Tayuya usually ran five miles every morning so those two miles barely made her break a sweat. She got into the van once Deidara pulled up in front of her.

"Excited?" Deidara asked as Tayuya put on the seat belt.

"Sure," she answered, "It's actually the first dance I've been invited to." When Deidara didn't move the van Tayuya turned to him.

"I actually want to meet your parents Tayuya," Deidara said turning off the engine.

"That's going to be hard," Tayuya said looking out the window, "They were murdered when I was just a baby."

"Murdered?" Deidara asked astonished.

"Yes, the case is still unsolved," she responded, "I have an adopted parent." The vagueness of her answer caused Deidara to grow highly suspicious but he decided to stop his questioning in fear that she would close off completely.

"I'm sorry about that," Deidara said starting the car.

Over the sound of the engine Tayuya whispered, "Yeah, so am I."

**4:55 p.m. Hinata's Bedroom**

"Hey Tayuya," Sakura said opening the door to Hinata's bedroom. The Konoha 14 girls, Aome, Hana, and Konan, dressed in varying colors of summer and cocktail dresses, were getting ready for the dance. Make-up, jewelry, shoes and dresses were scattered around.

Aome and Konan greeted Tayuya warmly, while Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hannya and even Matsuri remained standoffish. They grunted a "hi" unenthusiastically.

"Hinata's getting dressed in there you can go after her," Konan said and just as she finished Hinata walked out wearing a knee-length deep maroon dress with a sweetheart neckline. "Hinata, Tayuya's here."

"Tayuya, I'm glad you were able to come, Hinata said holding out her hand, which Tayuya shook.

"Thank you for inviting me," Tayuya said trying to sound friendly but was secretly grinding her teeth. Hinata told her to go into the bathroom and change into her dress. Tayuya entered and put the bag down on the clean bathroom floor. Immediately she placed her ear on the door and just as quickly, the girls began to talk about her.

"I can't believe you invited her Hinata," Ino complained as she put blush on her cheeks.

"We can't trust her Hinata," Hannya said putting on her earrings.

"Why not? Just because she's part of the Sound?" Hinata asked putting on her left high heel.

"We're enemies with them for a reason Hinata," Tenten said brushing out her long hair.

"And what reason is that?" Hinata asked strapping her heels, "Tenten you have to thank her, she's the one that got Anko-sensei to call the ambulance when Suigetsu stabbed Neji, and she saved Deidara from drowning. She rescued two of our friends, two of her enemies; she's different from the rest of the Sound."

"Hinata's right," Sakura agreed she pointed at the rest of the girls with her eyeliner pencil, "She's got a conscious unlike those other heartless bastards, she's nice, trust us."

"Could you please give her a chance?" Aome asked holding the curling iron to her hair.

After a few seconds of silence Tayuya heard the girls agree. She smirked, grabbed the neatly folded dress from the bag, and began to change.

"Oh my god," Ino breathed out when she saw Tayuya walk out in a knee length a-line olive green dress that hugged all her curves, especially her curvy hips, perfectly. "I didn't think you could look so gorgeous Tayuya."

"Thanks," Tayuya said unsure if she should take that remark as a compliment or not.

"Mind if I do your hair?" Matsuri asked grabbing the curling iron Aome held out.

"Thanks but I don't really like curls," Tayuya said running her fingers through her long red hair.

"How about waves then?" Matsuri asked standing behind Tayuya in the chair. Tayuya agreed and Matsuri began to add waves and volume to her hair. Ino began on the make-up and Hannya painted her nails while Temari did her toes.

"You go through all this every time there's a dance?" Tayuya asked with one eye open as Ino applied eye shadow to the other.

"But of course," Ino responded, "We want to look good for our dates, and the more beautiful you look and feel the more confident you'll be and the better time you'll have."

"You have it down to a science almost don't you," Tayuya stated. Seeing Tayuya's smile, Ino didn't take it as an insult, and laughed as well.

"And done," Ino said as she and the girls stepped back. Tayuya sat there with long red hair falling in a waterfall of waves, her black eyes sparkling with a soft gold eye shadow, her lips painted a deep red, her nails shining with a red polish, and emerald drop earrings dangling from her ears.

"I can't wait to see Deidara's face," Tenten said pulling Tayuya out of the bedroom by the arm. The girls finished putting on accessories and followed.

**Hyuuga Living Room, 5:20 p.m.**

Deidara paced the middle of the living room while the rest of the guys sat on the couches. Each wore a different colored dress shirt and black slacks with black shoes and black sport jackets. Deidara pulled at his dark blue cuffs nervously.

"This is not the first time you've went out with a girl, why are you so nervous?" Itachi asked watching his friend twiddle with a black velvet box.

"I'm not sure," Deidara said running a hand through his fringe since the rest of his hair was pulled into a low ponytail. "I guess she's just different."

"By the way Deidara I gotta ask, how did you convince Tsunade to let you take out Tayuya?" Kisame asked, "She's just seventeen you're already twenty."

"Well she saw what was happening in the gym, so she let me bid on her, and besides the age limit for dates at Konoha High dances is twenty-three, I read the rule book," Deidara said proudly.

"Pay attention, here they come," Tobi said as he heard high heels clicking on the stairs. Their respective dates came down the steps and Deidara felt his breath leave his lungs when he saw Tayuya.

The girls went to stand beside their boyfriends/dates as Tayuya stayed on the final step her hand on the railing. She looked at Deidara shyly, pushing her hair back behind her ear. Deidara held out his hand and she placed hers in it. He helped her down the last step as if she was made of glass, and kissed her hand. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said.

"But there's something missing," he said and opened the velvet box. Inside on a small pillow laid a heart shaped emerald stone on a thin gold chain. Tayuya's eyes widened as she looked at the gorgeous stone. She shook her head.

"I can't accept it."

"It's rude to reject a gift Tayuya." Deidara said stepping behind her and placing the necklace around her neck. He clasped the ends together and smiled at her.

"Perfect." Tayuya placed her hand over the heart and tried her best to hold back tears. This past week she had experienced the most happiness she has ever had in her lifetime and it was overwhelming. Biting her lip, she whispered a thank you as she took his arm.

"Tayuya don't bite your lips, it messes up your lipstick," Ino warned.

Tayuya giggled then began to laugh, causing everyone in the room to smile, and wonder how this girl got involved with the Sound.

**Konoha Gym 5:45 p.m.**

Akemi ran to greet the arriving Konoha 14 and Akatsuki. "Hey guys, Tayuya you look so pretty." The red head bowed her head and thanked the young girl. Akemi held some extra silver ribbon in her hands; she had just finished hanging the ribbon on the ceilings of their newly remodeled gym. The Konoha 14 had helped decorate the gym before they went to get ready.

"Is there anything else to do?" Ino asked looking around at the perfectly decorated space.

"Nope, the rest of the committee and I finished decorating, and we followed all your directions Ino," Akemi said, "The DJ's set up and we are just about ready to start."

Ino thanked Akemi, who jogged to the other side to meet up with her own boyfriend, Masaru's friend, Ken.

Finally, six o'clock arrived and everyone came in. They admired the new look of the gym, sleek polished floors, white walls with a green line around the middle and the Konoha leaf symbol in the center of each wall. The basketball hoops were also glistening with the light of new paint. Once the music started and the lights dimmed and danced around the students began to get into rhythm. This was the first school dance without any live music, it had a different feel but the Fox Five members were enjoying the dance.

Naruto held onto one of Hinata's hands as they danced. They had mentally agreed that they would not mention that incident in the dressing room to one another, hoping that they could get past that bump in their relationship, whatever that was.

He twirled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist burying his face in her hair and she held her face close to his neck. Neither wanted to ever let go.

Deidara held Tayuya at arm's length with his hands on her waist. He was afraid of pulling her any closer and angering her because he had seen the amount of pain she was capable of inflicting. In reality Tayuya who had her hands on his shoulders secretly wished Deidara would hold her closer.

"So she's the reason he stopped chasing Ayame," Sasori said to Pein as they stood by the punch bowl watching Deidara and Tayuya dance. "Do you think he's stupid for falling for the Sound girl?"

"I think he's stupid for falling in love at all," Pein said.

"You were never this cynical before," Sasori said smiling, "You're just upset you played the game and lost."

Pein smirked, "Don't come crying to me when Ayame breaks your heart."

"She won't do that," Sasori said becoming a bit hostile.

"Oh yeah because I kn-" Pein stopped talking when Kisame clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Hey Pein can I talk to you for a bit?" Kisame asked pulling Pein aside as he flailed around.

"Don't ever do that again!" Pein shouted once he and Kisame were outside the gym.

"I wouldn't have had to do it if you would keep your mouth shut!" Kisame shouted.

"I was just gonna him the facts."

"Yeah, and throw me under the bus in the process!" Kisame was upset that Pein almost let it spill that he, Kisame, was falling for the ramen girl. "Besides I don't know if she feels the same way so don't go hurting Sasori just so you won't be the only one that's bitter. We don't know all the details."

Pein rolled his eyes and went back inside followed closely by Kisame who was still paranoid. At the door Sakura and Hinata passed by them saying they were heading to the bathroom.

"Be careful!" Kisame called after them as they headed to the dimly lit west building where the bathrooms were open.

**6:40 p.m.**

"I see her," Kin said sitting up straighter in the dark van parked outside of the chain-link fence by the track field. Karin stopped stuffing her face with potato chips and grabbed the binoculars. She watched Sakura and Hinata walk into the building.

"But she's with the Hyuuga, is it safe to grab her?" Karin asked.

Kin smirked and pulled out a metal object that shone in the moonlight of the night, "She's blind, what could she do?"

**6:44 p.m.**

Sakura softly dabbed her face with a wet napkin. She smiled. She was wearing a beautiful dress, was dancing with her drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, and was having a good time, nothing would ruin this night.

"Hey Pinkie." Sakura snapped her head around and saw Karin, a smug look on her face.

"Karin what do you want?" Sakura asked tensing up. In a quick motion, Karin lunged and had her left arm pinned behind her, pushing Sakura's body into the sink. Sakura smirked, knowing she could easily get out of this hold without even messing up her hair. As she began to counter Karin's move Karin grabbed her long hair.

"I wouldn't try anything," Karin said and pulled Sakura's hair to turn her face to the side. Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Kin holding a knife to Hinata's throat. "You wouldn't want innocent little Hinata-chan to get hurt, would you?"

"Sakura, c'mon we can take them," Hinata said moving her head a bit. Sakura saw the small nick appear on her friend's neck and a thin trickle of blood flowed out.

"No Hinata, I won't risk your safety,' Sakura said then growled out, "What do you want Karin?"

"How about we go for a ride?"

Kin and Karin tossed Sakura and Hinata into the back of the van. Their hands were tied behind their backs with ropes and their legs were bound with duct tape. Sakura looked at Hinata and saw her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't cry Hinata," Sakura said as calmly as she could, "They'll notice we're gone."

In a whisper, Hinata asked the one question Sakura wished she did not hear, "But will they know where to find us?"

**6:55 p.m.**

"Sakura and Hinata have been taking a long time," Sasuke said leaning against the wall. He and Naruto had been waiting for their dates for over fifteen minutes.

"They're girls they take a long time in the restroom," Naruto said yawning.

"Sasuke where's Sakura?" Akemi asked walking up to the two boys. "I found her hair clip." Extending and opening her hand Sasuke saw the red ruby flower clip he gave Sakura for Christmas.

"Where did you find it?" Sasuke asked taking it in his hands. He knew Sakura would never forget it.

"In the bathroom," Akemi said sensing the worry in his voice.

"Wait, Hinata and Sakura weren't in the bathroom?" Naruto asked his heartbeat picking up speed.

"No it was empty, why what's wrong?" Akemi asked her own voice rising with worry.

"They're missing," Sasuke said. He and Naruto ran to Itachi who was on the dance floor with Hana. Next to them were Deidara and Tayuya. "Itachi, Sakura and Hinata are missing."

"What? They're probably somewhere around here," Itachi said brushing them off.

Sasuke grabbed his brother's shoulder and turned Itachi to face him, "Sakura would never leave this behind." He showed him the clip.

Tayuya stopped dancing something clicking in her head. 'Karin said something about someone messing with her love … who's her love? … Sasuke Uchiha … and who is the person messing up her love live? … Sakura Haruno … Oh my god!'

Many people turned to Tayuya, who had not realized she had screamed aloud. "Tayuya what's wrong?"

"Sakura isn't missing," Tayuya said. She saw some relief appear on Sasuke's face but she knew she was about to deliver some worse news, "She was kidnapped."

"And Hinata?" Naruto asked hearing the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

"If she was with Sakura," Tayuya said turning to him, a worried look on her face, "Then she was taken along for the ride."

**Secret Sound Gang Hangout 7:10 p.m.**

The back doors to the van opened and Hinata and Sakura were pushed out. Hinata stumbled over her heels and shouted in pain.

"Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

Hinata bit her lip and said, "I think I sprained my ankle."

Sakura looked around and saw an old worn two-story building surrounded by a few warehouses. She knew there were two places full of warehouses, further in downtown Konoha, by the ocean bay, and higher up in Konoha, by the train tracks. However, she did not hear any train tracks or smelled any salty air.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked Kin. She slapped Sakura across the face, meaning she wasn't going to get an answer. "Ok, you have me, now let Hinata go."

"No, there's someone here who will really enjoy this Hyuuga," Karin said pushing Hinata through the side door.

Once inside surrounded by darkness Hinata heard Karin shout, "SAKON!"

Sakura's blood froze, "No, no, no, NO!"

The lights turned on blinding Sakura for a moment. Once her eyes opened, she saw Sakon standing there by a staircase, his hand on the switch.

"What do you want?" he asked before his eyes fell on Hinata, struggling against her captor. His mouth twisted into a sadistic smile. "Oh, Kin Karin how sweet of you."

"Consider this an early birthday present," Karin said throwing Hinata to him.

"Hinata-chan, we are going to have some fun," he said pressing his lips against hers. He hissed when Hinata bit his lip drawing blood. "So you like it rough?" Ignoring Sakura's shouts of threats, he carried Hinata, who was thrashing around, down the hall to a room on the far left of the first floor.

Kin and Karin carried Sakura between them up the stairs and into an empty room with only a light bulb hanging from the center of the ceiling. Sakura was already crying for being unable to protect Hinata, so the punches and kicks inflicted on her by the Sound girls were not the real cause for her tears.

**Outside Konoha Gym 7:00 p.m.**

"Ok there are three possible places Hinata and Sakura could have been taken to," Tayuya said looking at the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki standing outside of the gym.

"How can we be sure we could trust you?" Sasuke asked even though he wanted to believe every word she said if it would help them rescue Hinata and Sakura.

"Because Hinata and Sakura were nice to me, they didn't judge me, and I won't let them get hurt if I have a chance to stop it," Tayuya said fiercely. The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki decided to stop questioning her. "Now we have to spit up into three groups, so Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Deidara, and I will up to the train tracks, there's an abandoned station with a building near it they might be there. Tobi, Aome, Sasori, Kisame, Kiba, Kankuro and Hannya go to downtown Konoha; by the docks, there is a warehouse that has a dark red roof, that's one of the Sound's hideouts. Finally, Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Hana, Pein, Konan, Gaara and Matsuri go to the Konoha junkyard, there is this three-story building that you cannot miss. It has ivy growing up from the ground to the roof."

"Wait I thought Karin said she lived in our neighborhood," Sasuke said, "Why can't we check there?"

"Because you can't trust anything Karin says, Sasuke," Tayuya said, "Now let's go." The rescue teams got into the cars the Akatsuki brought to the dance and headed for their respective destinations.

**7:11 p.m.**

Once inside the room Sakon cut Hinata's ties and immediately Hinata punched him in the face. She ran to the door and tried to turn the lock. Sakon held a hand to his bruised cheek but smirked. "There's no way out Hinata-chan."

"Why are you doing this?" Hinata asked backing away.

"Because you belong to me," Sakon said approaching her, "But just so you know, I don't take very good care of my belongings."

**7:13 p.m.**

Kin twirled around the knife, still stained with Hinata's blood, while Karin kicked Sakura in the stomach repeatedly, making her cough up blood. "What's the little princess gonna do now?"

Sakura lifted herself up to a crouching position. She tried to loosen the rope around her hands but only succeeded in burning her wrists. Karin finished with kicking her, threw Sakura against the wall where Sakura felt her thigh be cut by a broken piece of glass. Desperately she grabbed it. Karin and Kin did not notice, they were too busy thinking of other ways to torture Sakura. Although her palms were being cut, Sakura pressed the glass against the ropes and began to saw through them. She prayed she would be free soon.

**7:30 p.m.**

Tobi's group was the first to reach their destination. The salty ocean hair assaulted the groups' senses. Sasori parked the Akatsuki van outside the warehouse with a dark red roof. The lights were on. The group got out and ran to the warehouse thinking they would only have to deal with Kina and Karin.

Kisame and Kiba rammed the door breaking it down. "HEY!" a loud manly voice shouted at the group as they entered. Inside there were dozens of tables with large men wearing dark suits, drinking, smoking and playing cards.

"I don't think Sakura and Hinata are here," Tobi said as the men stood up grabbing chains and large bats.

"Aome, Hannya go wait in the car," Kankuro said as he, Tobi, Kisame, Kiba, and Sasori took off their sports jackets.

"No, Kankuro," Hannya said pulling long her hair back in a ponytail. Aome did the same. "We are in this fight together."

"It's too dangerous!" Kankuro shouted but before he could try to make Hannya and Aome reconsider the men charged. All hell broke loose.

Kisame was fighting three at a time. Kiba and Kankuro where back-to-back, fighting against ten. Sasori was trying to fight as many as he could, using a chain he got from one of the guys he already beat. Hannya and Aome were kicking the goons with their high heels. Hannya was keeping a close eye on the young girl as she clobbered a guy over the head.

Aome didn't see the guy behind her until it was too late. He grabbed her around the neck. Aome tried to kick punch him but he would not let go. "Relax, I'm a detective, I'm undercover," he whispered in her ear. Aome stopped and got a better look at him. He had neck length brown hair, brown eyes and a toothpick in his mouth. Immediately Aome recognized him as the detective from the hospital a few weeks ago. "Genma?"

Genma nodded, "You kids stumbled on our undercover operation."

"Our?" Aome asked and saw Hannya grabbed by a man with dark spiky hair and a bandage across his nose and cheeks. However, she didn't seem worried at all.

"Let her go!" Tobi shouted punching Genma in the back. Genma yelped and dropped to the floor clutching his back. Aome turned to Tobi who was ready to attack again.

"Wait Tobi!" Aome shouted blocking his path.

Genma brought his wristwatch to his mouth and Tobi heard him say, "Izumo come in we need backup."

"Izumo?" Tobi asked then saw Hannya with the guy, but she was smiling, "Kotetsu?"

"And you just punched Genma," Aome said helping the detective up.

"Wait what's going on?" Tobi asked. Before he could get a response, loud police sirens were heard outside. Yamato appeared at the door, a loud speaker in his mouth.

"Everyone put your hands up!" Many of the men tried to run out of the back doors and windows but there were hundreds of cop cars surrounding the warehouse. "What are you kids doing here?" Yamato said into the loudspeaker.

Kisame, Sasori, Hannya, Kankuro, Aome, Tobi, and Kiba raced to him trying to explain all at once.

"Hey one at a time!" Izumo shouted appearing beside the chief.

"Chief," Kisame said, "Sakura and Hinata were kidnapped by Kin and Karin of the Sound gang."

"Well what are you guys doing here then?" Yamato asked.

"Trying to find her, Tayuya told us this is one place they might be," Kankuro said.

"Tayuya? Wait isn't she from the Sound?" Kotetsu asked walking up to them with Genma hanging around his shoulders. The poor detective still could not stand up.

"Yeah," Kiba said, "Which is why we don't know if we should be trusting her or not."

**7:40 p.m.**

"There's nothing here Tayuya!" Temari shouted as they got out of the Akatsuki van. In front of them was a mountain of rubble.

"I didn't know they had torn this place down, I haven't been here for half a year!" Tayuya shouted back. Suddenly a ringing was heard and Neji answered. His face grew more serious with every passing second. Once he hung up, he turned to Tayuya.

"What is the meaning of this!" he shouted.

"What is it Neji?" Tenten asked grabbing her boyfriend's arm.

"Tayuya sent Tobi and his group to a warehouse where they were attacked by some goons," Neji said.

"Are they ok?" Ino asked worried for her friends and Kiba.

"Yes, thankfully your dad," he explained turning to Tenten, "Was running a sting operation at that warehouse, Genma, and Kotetsu kept them safe until Izumo called for backup. You could have gotten them killed!" He glared at Tayuya as he said the last part.

"I didn't know those men were there," Tayuya said but saw the disbelief in their eyes, even in Deidara's. "What can I do to make you believe me?" Suddenly she got an idea. Reaching into her back, she pulled out a small knife from a hidden compartment that she had sowed into the dress the night before. She flipped it open and pulled down the front of her dress revealing an eighth note on her heart. "This is the symbol of the Sound Gang." She grabbed the knife and cut herself across the tattoo, "Until the cut heals I am not loyal to them." The seriousness of her voice convinced the Konoha gang and Deidara that for now she was on their side.

Temari ripped the hem of her pink cocktail dress and handed it to Tayuya, "Cover your cut with this and apply pressure." Tayuya gratefully accepted it and did as she was told.

"What do we do now?" Ino asked directing her question to Tayuya.

"Hopefully Naruto and Sasuke have found them."

**7:45 p.m.**

In the junkyard Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Hana, Pein, Konan, Gaara and Matsuri found nothing. They had broken into the building but it was empty. Naruto called Deidara and told him to put Tayuya on the line.

"They're not here," he said, "Isn't there any other place?"

It was silent on the other line until, "Yes, five blocks down from where you are the old Konoha Orphanage."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked feeling a chill run down his spine remembering that place he spent seven miserable years of his life.

"Yes, I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Tayuya said, "Naruto you have to hurry, they took Hinata, and the Konoha Orphanage is the place where Sakon likes to hangout." Hearing that name Naruto told the group to head to the Konoha orphanage five blocks south from where they were as he took off running in the same direction. He hadn't heard Sasuke running after him until they were running side by side.

"Why does she think they're there?" Sasuke asked as they ran down the streets ignoring the honking cars and the shouting people they bumped into.

"Because Kin and Karin could have taken Sakura anywhere, but they also had Hinata," Naruto explained jumping over a parked car. "So they took Hinata to the one place where they could give her to Sakon, the Konoha orphanage." Naruto and Sasuke ran a red light, with only two blocks to go. 'Hinata, Sakura, please be ok.'

**7:50 p.m.**

Sakon had Hinata pinned to the bed He had been toying with her until now. Her dress was torn and she could feel Sakon's hands roaming all over her body. She whimpered when she felt his hand between her legs.

"Don't be scared Hinata-chan," Sakon said biting her neck, pushing down her panties. "I'm gonna hurt you real good."

Hinata began to scream when she heard Sakon unzip his pants. She punched him in the stomach but he grabbed her wrists. "I really wished you weren't blind, because you would wanna see this." Hinata began to cry and scream for Naruto. Sakon slapped her across the face suddenly angry. "If you're gonna be screaming anyone's name it's going to be mine." Hinata's heart shattered when she felt Sakon enter her.

The only person she ever wanted to touch her like that was Naruto. Moreover, even when he tried she got angry with him. At least he didn't try to do this to her. Hinata closed her eyes turning her face to the side, wishing this would all end.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sakon was off her in seconds. Hinata sat up confused and pulled her knees closer to her. She heard a fight going on and when she felt someone beside her she slapped them.

"Hinata it's me," Sasuke said grabbing her wrist before she swung again.

"Sasuke-nii-san," she cried into his shoulder, "He tried to rape me."

Sasuke hugged his little sister close to him, "He can't hurt you anymore Naruto is making sure of that."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked and realized who was fighting.

"Sasuke? Naruto?" Konan's voiced flowed down the corridor.

"We're here," Sasuke said helping Hinata up. He helped her walk on her sprained ankle to the door were she collapsed in Konan's arm crying her heart out.

"Don't worry Hinata everyone's on their way. Tobi is bringing the police. Hana call an ambulance," Konan ordered. She began to walk down the corridor taking Hinata with the help of Matsuri.

"Itachi, Pein help me look for Sakura," Sasuke said, "Gaara stop Naruto before he kills Sakon." Sasuke ran upstairs with Itachi while Pein searched the remaining doors of the first floor.

Gaara walked into the room where he saw Naruto repeatedly punching Sakon in the face. Gaara watched enjoying seeing Sakon in pain as the blood flowed from his mouth and nose until he saw Sakon's eyes roll to the back of his head. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped, breathing heavily he got up off the floor.

"Do you think he's dead?" Naruto asked kicking at Sakon's unresponsive body.

"For Hinata's sake," Gaara said, "I hope he is." The two boys exited the room missing the smile on Sakon's face.

**7:55 p.m.**

Sakura finished cutting through half the rope just as Kin grabbed her by the hair pushing her to her knees. She dropped the shard of glass. Kin traced Sakura's chin with the knife.

"Maybe if we make her look ugly," Kin said cutting Sakura across the cheek, "Sasuke won't want her anymore."

"It's not like he'll ever want either of you," Sakura said with a smirk. Soon she received a slap to her face courtesy of Karin.

"What if we cut her hair, after all Sasuke likes girls with long hair," Karin said and Sakura felt her hair pulled as Kin handed Karin the knife. She sawed through her pink locks with the knife. Sakura pulled her arms apart breaking through the rest of the rope. Once free, she elbowed Karin in the stomach causing her to drop the knife and fall to the ground. Quickly Sakura reached for the knife and cut apart the duct tape on her legs.

Kin lunged at Sakura and grabbed her by her remaining long locks. Sakura knew she had a few seconds before Karin got up and retied her. With the knife in her hand, Kin expected Sakura to try to stab her but instead Sakura cut off the rest of the hair, leaving it only to the length of her ears.

Kin stepped back Sakura's pink hair in her hands. She dropped it on the floor. "Why did you do that?"

"Sasuke loves me for me," Sakura said, although she reached for her hair, hands shaking.

"Then why don't you seem so sure?" Kin taunted, "You know as well as I do that Sasuke won't be with you anymore, you're even uglier than before, fore-head girl."

Sakura lunged forward holding the knife out ready to stab Kin when suddenly she felt a blinding sharp pain on her back. She fell to the ground slowly losing consciousness. Before her eyes closed, she heard Sasuke call her name.

**7:57 p.m.**

Sasuke heard a gunshot at the end of the second floor hallway. "Sakura!" he shouted as he and Itachi ran towards it. They broke down the door and saw Kin and Karin, both with shocked pale faces and with a gun in Karin's hand. In the floor between the two girls laid Sakura in a rapidly growing pool of her own blood.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted just as her eyes closed. He ran to her picking her up in his arms. His eyes turned blood red with anger and he looked at Karin. At the moment, Sasuke wished looks could kill. "Itachi," he said his voice strained, "Tie them up, and let the police deal with them." Sasuke picked up his love's body and ran out the door.

Itachi admired how his little brother kept his calm at this time even though he knew everything Sasuke was doing was just an act. He knew Sasuke wanted to be screaming and killing those two girls. Itachi grabbed the rope off the floor and tied up Kin and Karin, who were too shock to say anything. He put the gun in his pocket, making sure not to smudge any potential fingertips.

Itachi took them to the first floor leaving them in the main room. He ran outside of the building in time to see Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Deidara, and Tayuya arrive. They screamed when they saw Sakura in Sasuke's arms losing copious amounts of blood.

"Hana where's the ambulance?" he heard Sasuke shout.

"It won't be here for another five minutes," Hana said looking at her watch.

"Sasuke get in the car," Itachi said heading to his Ferrari, "We'll take Sakura to the hospital."

"I'll go with you," Tenten said getting into the car after Sasuke helping to apply pressure. The Ferrari took off into the night.

"God, why did this happen?" Matsuri asked crying into Gaara's chest. He and Naruto had exited in time to see what happened to Sakura. They had heard the shot but hoped nothing bad had happened. Naruto held Hinata, who was sobbing, even more now after hearing what happened to Sakura.

"Never knew Karin would resort to killing someone," Tayuya said. "Then again I never know what the Sound is capable of." Suddenly the first floor of the building erupted in flames. "Kin and Karin are still inside!"

"Let them die," Naruto said.

"No one deserves to burn to death!" Tayuya shouted. Sasori and Deidara ran inside and pulled Kin and Karin out of the fire. They were coughing profusely.

"What about Sakon?" Pein asked.

"Sorry Pein," Gaara said, "I couldn't stop Naruto from killing him."

"If he's dead there's one less problem we'll have to deal with," Konan said, surprising some of the members by the coldness of her voice. Tayuya felt the tears run down her face, unable to stop them. She loved Sakon, not matter how much she tried not to.

"It'll be alright," Deidara said, misunderstanding the reason for her tears. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Tayuya felt a chill run down her spine. The same chill she always felt when Sakon looked at her. She turned around but saw only darkness.

Soon the police and ambulance sirens approached the remaining teens. The rest of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki exited the van and ran to their friends. Yamato, Izumo, Kotetsu and Genma ran towards them too. Izumo and Kotetsu arrested Kin and Karin and took them to the cop car to wait in the back seat. Genma called for a fire truck, although the building was completely consumed by flames. Naruto and Konan climbed into the ambulance with Hinata, promising her everything would be all right.

The teens wanted to go to the hospital to be with their friends. Yamato told them to get into their cars, and after putting Izumo and Kotetsu in charge, he and Genma gave the teens and Akatsuki a police escort all the way to the hospital.

**8:05 p.m. Konoha Hospital**

Itachi parked the Ferrari hastily in front of the emergency room, but out of the way of any ambulances. Sasuke and Tenten carried Sakura into the emergency room. Screaming for help a doctor and nurse approached them. Seeing the almost lifeless body of the girl, they called for a gurney. Once on it they hurried down the bright white corridor. Sasuke ran beside them followed by Itachi and Tenten. The doctor stopped Sasuke once they reached the double doors to the operating room.

Sasuke begged them to let him in, but they forced him to let go of Sakura's hand. Sasuke fell to his knees that calm façade gone. "She wasn't breathing, Itachi," he cried as Itachi hugged him rubbing his back, "She wasn't breathing." Tenten hugged herself; her dress covered in blood, and broke down as well.

The three sitting there beside the OR doors, with the two teens crying, was how the rest of the Konoha 14 except for Naruto and Hinata, Akatsuki, except for Konan, Aome, Hana and Tayuya found them. Yamato asked the nurses for a private waiting room and led the young ones there. Naruto joined them a few minutes later. He had left Konan with Hinata when they began to do the rape kit. Yamato sent Genma to stay with Konan and Hinata and take their statements. Although he didn't want to, Yamato knew he had to take the rest of their statements, so he prepared for a long night.

Ten minutes later, after Yamato received Tayuya and Naruto's statements, where Yamato stopped Naruto before he admitted that he committed murder, the rest of the parents arrived. Hiashi and Mikoto arrived with Hanabi. Mikoto cradled Sasuke until he told her she should be with Hinata. Mikoto kissed him on his forehead and left Hanabi in Hiashi's care. She went to the examination room to be with her daughter. Yuri and Koutetsu arrived. Sakura's parents were both crying and Yuri held tightly to her six-month pregnant belly. Amai, also six month pregnant, arrived with a change of clothes for Tenten. Tenten hugged her mother crying into her neck. Tsume and Soukon arrived; although Tsume was supposed to be on maternity leave, she helped Yamato take the statements. Ringo and Kosui walked in and Ino berated her mom, because she was suppose to be resting in bed for the baby, but hugged her and thanked her for being there. Yoshino, also pregnant, and Shikaku arrived. Shikamaru thanked his mom for not yelling at them for trying to solve the problem themselves instead of going to the cops. Toshiro and Saiki arrived and took a seat on the last two chairs of the crowded waiting room. Matsuri absentmindedly traced circles on her mother's six-month belly; she had run out of tears. Kakashi, Anko, Ai, Yashamaru, and Iruka arrived at the same time. Aome ran to cry to her dad while Ai reassured her that everything would be fine. Iruka decided, like Yoshino, not to yell at Naruto, especially after hearing what happened to Hinata. Yashamaru went to his niece and nephews he patted their heads affectionately and reassuringly. Silence fell upon them all.

**9:00 p.m.**

Genma was standing outside the door of the examination room when Mikoto came running down the corridor. "Mikoto-sama," he said bowing respectfully.

"Hello Genma how is she?" Mikoto asked.

"As well as anyone could be when they go through such a traumatic experience," Genma said, "I'm sorry to say your daughter was close to being raped."

"Oh god," Mikoto said. Tears fell from her eyes. "Did they catch the person who did this?"

"No, but with the evidence from the rape kit we can build a case against him," Genma assured her. Mikoto thanked him and walked inside. Hinata was sitting up dressed in a paper gown a red bruise on her cheek. Konan stood beside her as the nurse sealed things in plastic evidence bags.

"Hinata-chan," Mikoto said and enveloped her daughter in a hug. Hinata sat there cold, unable to hug her stepmother back.

"Are you her mother?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Mikoto said letting Hinata go.

"Well the good news is she wasn't penetrated completely, her hymen is still intact, but there were fluids found in her underwear and around the outer area," the nurse said, "But we gave her the morning after pill as a precaution. I'm giving these swabs and pictures of the assault to detective Shiranui." The nurse walked out of the examination room the evidence bags in hand.

"Hinata," Mikoto said kissing her forehead.

"How?" Mikoto heard Hinata say.

"How what sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

"How could you touch a tainted daughter like me?" Hinata asked.

"Tainted?" Konan asked, "He didn't break your hymen Hinata."

"He was still inside me Konan, even if he didn't go in all the way," Hinata said shivering, "How could you even look at me?"

"Because I'm your mother," Mikoto said, "I will love you no matter what. Hinata none of this is your fault." Hinata nodded and smiled a bit. Mikoto smiled brightly and helped Hinata get dressed into some extra scrubs that the nurse left for her. Watching all this Konan bit her tongue keeping the name of the true person at fault.

**9:15 p.m. Konoha Hospital Private Waiting Room**

Naruto had not spoken to anyone after giving Yamato his statement. He was staring straight ahead, knowing everything was his entire fault. Everything that has happened to the Konoha 14 and will happen to the Konoha 14 is linked to that stupid mistake he made three years before. He knew that the Sound Gang would want revenge when they find out about what happened to Sakon.

"What are you charging those two Sound girls with?" Anko asked running her fingers through Aome's hair, trying to calm the young girl. Naruto immediately turned to Yamato, who had finished taking the statements.

"Kin will be charged with assault with a deadly weapon. Since Sasuke said that Karin was the one holding the gun, when Sakura makes it through," Yamato said and got a grateful smile from Yuri and Koutetsu, "We'll charge her with attempted murder."

Tayuya bit her tongue. She knew she wasn't completely sure about what the Sound Gang was capable of, but she knew that Karin didn't actually intend to kill Sakura, scare her yes, but kill? Tayuya didn't think so.

Yamato continued talking, "I just wish the place hadn't been burned to the ground, we lost a lot of evidence."

"Actually I saved the best piece of evidence for the case Yamato," Itachi said and grabbed a tissue from the box Hana was holding. He used it to take out the gun from his pocket and set it on the table. Yamato thanked Itachi and placed it in an evidence bag. At that moment Mikoto, Konan, Genma, and Hinata, dressed in blue scrubs, walked in carrying cups of ginger tea for the pregnant women and coffee for everyone else. In a few minutes the doctor from before walked in.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Still in surgery," the doctor said then took a deep sigh, "She wasn't breathing when she came into the ER. So there could be a possibility of brain damage." When he saw Yuri begin to cry he added, "But we won't know the severity of this until she wakes up after surgery. She also lost a lot of blood from the knife wounds, the kicks to her abdomen, and the gunshot, so she needs a blood transfusion. Her being of O blood I came to ask if any of you are O blood." Soukon, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Deidara and Sasori stood up. Yuri wanted to stand up as well but being pregnant, she wasn't allowed to give blood. "If you would please come with me," the doctor said leading them out of the private waiting room. Deidara kissed Tayuya's head before he left.

"What about Sakon?" Hiashi asked. Naruto saw how Hinata flinched at the name. He reached for her hand but she drew back at his touch. Naruto understood why Hinata was scared bu he wanted to hold her. He reached for her hand again and held it tightly.

"There's no need to worry about him," Naruto said, "Gaara can vouch for this when I say that I killed Sakon." Hinata turned to his outline, her eyes wide.

"What?" Iruka asked turning to his son.

"I killed him, Iruka," Naruto said turning to him.

Iruka and everyone looked to Gaara who said, "He was on the floor, unconscious, if Naruto didn't kill him then the fire did. Have they found a body in the building?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Yamato said.

"I don't think he's dead," Tayuya said in a whisper only loud enough for Naruto who sat beside her to hear, "You can't kill a demon."

**Done, for now that is. So the song in this chapter was "I Don't Like Anyone" by Dream. I hope you liked it and look forward for more especially after AP exams are over. I'm taking 4 of them wish me luck.**

**See ya,**

**LWF**


	21. Chapter 21

I am back and summer vacation has begun! So expect more LTLE! Thank you for all your reviews almost there to the 100 mark! You guys are awesome! Especially for all the reviews from **ProjX-Psy-Clone**! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please Read and Review! Thank You!

Blah – Naruto Singing

_Blah_ – Kiba Singing

**Blah** – Surprise singer singing

Blah – Neji and Shikamaru singing

_**Blah**_ – Naruto and Surprise singer singing

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Naruto or the songs used or referenced to in this chapter. Again, song title and artist at the end.

**Private Hospital Waiting Room 6:00 am.**

Tayuya opened her eyes slightly, waking from her slumber. She stretched her arms over her head and felt a sharp pain on her breast. She looked down and through the fogginess of sleep she saw the white bandage over the cut she inflicted on herself. Tayuya wondered if the small wound opened slightly because of her stretching, and her answer came in a small drop of blood tainting the white bandage.

"What time is it?" Deidara asked from his makeshift pillow on Tayuya's lap. She shrugged and ran her hands over his features, noticing he looked very pale and had dark circles under his eyes.

"How much blood did they make you give?" she asked as he sat up. She had fallen asleep before the blood donors came back into the room.

"Like last time a lot," Deidara said simply. He looked around and saw Gaara looking at them, eyes alert. "How long have you been awake Gaara?"

"I never went to sleep," Gaara answered.

"What!" Deidara and Tayuya shouted, effectively waking everyone else up.

"Why are you guys shouting?" Shikamaru asked rubbing his sore neck. Many of them were sore from sleeping on the plastic chairs.

"Gaara said he never went to sleep," Deidara explained.

"Oh no," Temari said as she yawned, "Kankuro, Gaara's insomnia is back."

"Insomnia?" Naruto asked running a hand though his hair. Beside him Hinata pulled her long tangled hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, Gaara became an insomniac after our mom died," Kankuro explained, "It took him a whole year to be able to sleep again, but it flares up when something bad happens. Like the time Hinata got hurt in the first fire, he couldn't sleep for two weeks, when we found out about Matsuri, he couldn't sleep for a month after it happened, then with Neji it took about a week, and now it's happening again, and who knows for how long."

"Why do you think he wears all that black eyeliner around his eyes," Temari said ruffling her little brother's hair, "It's to hide the big bags under his eyes." Gaara looked at Temari and handed her an eyeliner pencil from his jacket pocket. "What's this for?"

"Look in a mirror, all of you," he said, "You all need some." The teens, the Akatsuki and the parents looked into the mirror hanging on the far left of the room and what they saw shocked them. The parents looked exhausted and pale. Aside from Hinata, the girls were still wearing their dresses, but their make-up was smeared because of tears and their hair were tangled messes. Hannya and Aome had scrapes on their arms and scratches on their faces because of the rumble with those goons. Tenten still hadn't changed out of her dress stained with Sakura's blood. The boy's sports jackets were wrapped around their shoulders for warmth in the air conditioned room. Kiba, Kankuro, Sasori, Tobi and Kisame had bandages wrapped around their arms and small cuts on their faces, except Kisame also had stitches over his left eye, one of the goons had hit him with a chain. The rest of the boys weren't that bad off. However Sasuke was still covered in his love's blood.

"Has the doctor come with any news?" he asked Gaara, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah," Gaara said directing the information to Sasuke, Yuri and Koutetsu, "They finished surgery around four in the morning. He says they expect her to make a full recovery."

At the sound of that news Sasuke let out the breath he was holding in. "Did he say what room she was in?"

"Third floor room 36," Gaara said. Sasuke stood up and looked to his parents for permission to go.

"Are you hungry Sasuke?" Hiashi asked. Sasuke shook his head no, but his stomach betrayed him, growling like a lion.

"Maybe a little," Sasuke admitted, "but I want to be beside her when she wakes up. I'll get some breakfast from the cafeteria."

"Ok," Hiashi said, "You go ahead we'll meet you in about two hours, after we all shower and redress," he directed this to everyone in the room although Yuri and Koutetsu wanted to protest, but they knew it was a good idea.

"We'll bring you a change of clothes," Mikoto added. Sasuke nodded and exited the room. However a few seconds later he came back and hugged his mother and stepfather, thanking them, then he ran back out into the corridor.

Naruto helped Hinata up, but she shook as he did. She was still afraid of his touch. "Hinata," Naruto said placing his hand on her chin. She flinched but with her dull eyes she looked at the outline of his face, "I promise you," he whispered, "I will never let Sakon or anyone hurt you again." Hinata placed her own hands on his face and ran her fingers over his whisker scars. She didn't say anything, all she did was smile softly. She let go and stepped back making Naruto's hand fall to his side. Hanabi took her sister's hand and helped her out of the waiting room, following their parents, with the Akatsuki close behind. Naruto watched her disappear down the hall.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked.

Naruto rubbed his neck, "I don't think she believed me."

**Hospital Room 36**

Sasuke opened the door and walked in quietly, although the nurse said that Sakura would not wake up for a while. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her on the hospital bed lying on her stomach, her face turned to the side facing the door. Her pink hair was short, barely reaching her ears, and some strands where a dark shade of red, her blood still matted in it. Her face was pale with dark bruises and red cuts at her chin. Her body seemed to be swallowed up by the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. Sasuke reached for her hand and noticed on her arms where more bruises, long cuts, and the IV drip. As he opened her hand he realized it was wrapped in bandages. Sasuke raised Sakura's hands to his lips and kissed the bandages.

"Sakura, please wake up soon," Sasuke said, "The nurse said you would be OK, I just need to hear it from you. Please wake up. I just need to see your eyes, your smile." His tears fell onto her exposed skin. "I love you."

Sakura laid there in a deep sleep. She could hear sound around her but couldn't understand what it was. She was so cold until she felt a slight warmth on her hands. She then felt the light pressure on it and realized it was a kiss, a kiss she had felt many times before, forever embedded in her memory. She now knew Sasuke was there beside her. Inside, her mind was screaming for herself to wake up. She needed to know what was happening. The last thing she remembered was a loud sound, almost like thunder but a thousand times more dangerous. Then slowly fragments of memories began to come back to her. The images were fuzzy, her photographic memory no use at the moment, but she felt scared, helpless, and in pain. She began to cry and scream. Sakura wanted to wake up now! She wanted answers as to why she was feeling these emotions. She tried to move her arm.

Sasuke had just woken up from a small nap. It was around seven thirty. He woke up because he felt Sakura's arm move. He leaned closer to Sakura. He saw the tears flowing from her eyes, down the sides of her face onto her pillow. He didn't know why she was crying, and he became worried.

"Sakura, why are you crying?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Tell me, wake up and tell me, please." He kissed her cheek.

Sakura felt the light touch. She so desperately wanted to wake up. Sakura tried once again to open her eyes, wanting and needing to see Sasuke and know that everything was OK. However her eyes felt to heavy and she felt to weak.

Sasuke thought he saw her eyelids move. "Sakura wake up, everything is OK. Hinata's safe, Kin and Karin are arrested, they'll be going away for a long time. Sakura wake up and tell me that you'll be OK too."

Sakura continued to cry through her closed eyelids when she heard his words. She felt so relived. The weight on her heart lifted and a warmth rushed over her, engulfing her entire body. She felt stronger. Sakura tried her best to open her heavy eyelids. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Sakura became blinded by bright lights.

Her eyes fluttered and she tried to shade them but noticed one of her arms was weighted down by a large object. She turned to it, squinting, and saw the happy face of her love. Sasuke grabbed her face pulling her into a long kiss. Sakura raised her hand to his face and felt the slight stubble on his chin, she smiled against his kiss.

After a minute the couple pulled away. Sakura wiped a tear falling from his eye, "Hi."

"Hi," Sasuke answered back. His heart fluttered when he heard her voice.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, hoping this time she would finally have an answer.

Sasuke took a deep breath and recounted everything that happened the night before. He told Sakura about Hinata's attempted rape by Sakon, she cried hard at hearing this, Sasuke assured her Hinata was OK, and that Sakon was more than likely dead. He told her about him witnessing Karin shoot her. Sakura sat in shocked silence. She wondered aloud if being shot in the back would make her paralyzed, but Sasuke calmed her fears by recounting what the doctor had told him. The surgery was a success, the surgeons got all the bullet fragments and they expect her to make a full recovery in a few weeks.

"So," Sakura began and Sasuke gave her his full attention, "You saved my life."

Sasuke smiled and carefully climbed into the hospital bed to lie beside her. He placed her small hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "Sakura, I'll always save you," he said looking deeply into her jade eyes, "Until my heartbeat's gone I'll rescue you."

"Hey that was a good line Sasuke, mind if we use it for a song?"

Sasuke turned to the familiar voice by the door to the hospital room. Sakura raised her head slightly for a better view. There, smiling that fox like smile stood Naruto. Standing beside him was the rest of the Konoha 14, the Akatsuki, Aome, their respective parents and Sakura's own relieved parents, Yuri and Koutetsu. They were the first to reach her bedside. Sasuke laid their awkwardly, unsure whether to get off the bed or not. He decided to get off the bed but Sakura's hand on his arm stopped him. He smiled.

"Sakura, honey, I'm so glad you're OK," Yuri said wrapping her arms around her daughter, her pregnant belly crushing Sasuke in the process.

"You're a fighter sweetie," Koutetsu said standing on the opposite side of the bed. He kissed his daughter on top of her head.

Sakura smiled then turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, are you OK?" Sakura asked.

Hinata pushed her hair out of her face and nodded, "I'll be OK, I'm just hoping you get better, we still have all those songs to go over remember?" Sakura giggled and nodded, causing Hinata to smile softly. Looking around the room Sakura noticed Hinata and all her friends, looked clean and somewhat rested, with slight bags under their eyes. Some of the Konoha 14 had scrapes, bruises and band-aids visible on their arms and faces. As she scanned the room her eyes fell upon the lone Sound Gang girl. Sasuke followed her gaze and took a deep breath.

"Tayuya," Sasuke said holding out his hand for her to take. Tayuya stared at the ground as she walked towards him, despising everyone's eyes on her. She placed her shaking hand in his. "Thank you."

Tayuya looked up, at Sasuke and Sakura, "For what?"

"If it wasn't for you," Sasuke explained, "We never would have found Sakura or Hinata."

Sakura held the girl's other hand, "Tayuya you saved my life too."

Tayuya smiled slightly, letting go of their hands, "I was just doing the right thing … you girls didn't deserve this." Tayuya turned to Hinata, who set her eyes on her hands. She knew the girl was traumatized, but how badly she didn't know.

"Well we owe you," Sasuke said clamping her back, like he would one of the guys. Tayuya rolled her eyes, making many laugh.

"I love the sound of laughter in the morning," Jiraiya said walking in with a large flower bouquet in his arms. Sai was close behind with a sleeping Hitomi strapped to his chest in a baby Bjorn.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked walking to Sai to say good morning to Hitomi.

"Sai and I came to check up on Sakura and Hinata," Jiraiya said, "We heard what happened on the news, how are you girls doing?" He set down the bouquet on the table and hugged Hinata. She was frozen but softened up when she heard him say, "Your mother would be so proud of how strong you are."

"Thank you Jiraiya," Hinata said and began to cry. Naruto was immediately by her side and took the fragile girl in his arms. He lead her out of the hospital room to get some fresh air.

"Tell me that guy who hurt her is behind bars," Jiraiya said turning to Yamato.

"The only people that will be behind bars are the girls that hurt Sakura," Yamato said, "But we never found Sakon's body in the rubble. He's still out there."

The room became silent until Hitomi's cries alerted everyone that she was awake. Sai was pulled out of the room by the pregnant women who didn't want the cries to disturb Sakura while she was resting and to gush over the baby in private.

"Get better sweetie," Yuri said kissing Sakura on the cheek. She and Mikoto followed the rest of the women and Sai. Koutetsu did the same and followed the men out of the room.

Jiraiya was the last to leave and said, "Get better Sakura, we got to get your band started … and Sasuke, don't tire her out too much." Sasuke threw a pillow that hit the door as Jiraiya ran away laughing like a five year old.

Sasuke laid back on the bed with Sakura who was drifting off to sleep. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her hair. The smell of cherry blossoms and metallic blood reached his nose but the blood didn't bother him, because he knew with all his heart and soul that the girl sleeping in his arms, the girl that owned his heart, the girl he loved, would be OK.

**Hospital Gardens 8:45 am**

Naruto sat on one side of the bench while Hinata cried on the other side. He wanted to tell her everything would be fine but he knew that was a lie. He reached for a white daisy from the small patch at his feet. Naruto moved closer and presented the daisy to Hinata.

Hinata looked at it and in a weak voice said, "Did you know a daisy means innocence? Something I no longer have."

Naruto knew what the daisy meant and felt stupid for not thinking this plan through. He threw the flower over his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair. "Hinata, Sakon didn't take away anything from you. He tried but I stopped him, remember?" Naruto grabbed her chin and mad her face him. "You are still as innocent as newly fallen snow."

"How could you say that Naruto? How could you even look at me?" Hinata asked. She felt tainted in the eyes of the man she truly loved.

"Hinata, remember what you said in the dressing room?" Naruto asked and saw her blind eyes look deeply into his, "You said that you can only give yourself to the one you love. You didn't give yourself to Sakon. Yes he tried to take your innocence, but he didn't Hinata. I know it will take time for you to feel safe anywhere, but just know that in the eyes of your friends, your family and mine you are innocent. None of this is your fault, believe me. I will always be here for you and so will everyone else." Hinata wiped her eyes and thanked Naruto her voice growing stronger with every repetition of the word. Naruto wanted to hold her but he didn't want her to have a negative reaction so he asked, "Hinata can I hug you?"

His response was Hinata hugging him, balling his shirt in her fists, crying into his shoulder, trembling. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders and placed his hand on the back of her head, rocking her back and forth, cradling her like the innocent child he would do anything to protect.

**Hospital Waiting Room 9:05 am**

Jiraiya grabbed his coat. He and Sai had to get back to Gama Records to plan a surprise for Fox Five and the teens, something they really needed. They bid everyone goodbye and headed for the elevator. On the way there they bumped into Naruto and Hinata. Telling them goodbye as well Jiraiya and Sai walked down the rest of the corridor to the elevators.

Jiraiya pressed the down button. In seconds two elevator doors opened. Jiraiya and Sai entered the elevator going down while in the one that just came up two women exited.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, and he blinked and rubbed his eyes repeatedly. "What's wrong with you?" Sai asked rocking and bouncing on his feet, trying to get Hitomi to sleep. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Jiraiya ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it. "Maybe it was all that sake I had last night, but I think I did," he said. He closed his eyes and, although he couldn't clearly picture the face of the woman he just saw, he knew that the purple diamond on the forehead only belonged to one person. Someone he thought he'd lost years ago.

Tsunade and Shizune stepped off the elevator. Shizune was holding a large bouquet of roses and walking behind Tsunade when she suddenly stopped. "Tsunade-sama? What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Tsunade said trying to shake off that chill, "Maybe it's just being in a hospital again." Shizune nodded, knowing that her teacher had not done well near hospitals, or anywhere where she saw people hurt ever since that tragedy years ago.

"Maybe you should go back home," Shizune suggested but Tsunade waved her off.

"We came to see Sakura and deliver some good news," Tsunade said heading to the correct room. Shizune ran to catch up.

Tsunade walked into the hospital room to find Sasuke and Sakura on the hospital bed, sleeping. "Adorable."

Sasuke stirred at the sound of someone in the room. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, waking Sakura in the process. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Hey kids," Tsunade said. She bit her lip when she saw some remaining matted blood in Sakura's hair. However, she tried to give them a winning smile. "I brought you something to help you recover," Tsunade said and Shizune placed their bouquet next to the other flowers. She wondered who brought those.

"Where's everyone?" Shizune asked.

"Probably in the waiting room, I'll go get them," Sasuke said jumping off the bed. He stretched and kissed Sakura on the forehead before he walked out the room.

"How are you holding up?" Tsunade asked.

"My back hurts," Sakura said but Tsunade saw how she reached for her short hair instead. Tsunade sat on her bed and with trembling fingers held a piece of short blood matted pink hair.

"Eres bonita," she said making Sakura smile. She knew Tsunade said in Spanish "You're pretty," something she desperately needed to hear.

"Baa-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as everyone walked in crowding the spacious room.

"Shizune and I came to visit Sakura, brat," Tsunade said standing up, "And to deliver some good news."

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I have just finished the paper work to have the entire Sound gang expelled from school," Tsunade said crossing her arms, a smug look on her face.

"Seriously?" Iruka asked, "How did you get grounds for that?"

"Well, they don't have a great track record and all this was the last straw," Tsunade said, "If just three of them caused this much damage then imagine what the rest would do? I'm sure the board of directors will see it the same way on Monday."

"Wait," Deidara's voice floated from the back. The group split to allow Tsunade a view of Deidara with his arms around Tayuya. "Is Tayuya expelled too?"

"Of course," Tayuya closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Not." Tayuya looked up in surprise at Tsunade's smiling face.

"What?"

"Tayuya you had nothing to do with this … this time," Tsunade explained, "Besides we can't lose one of our top ten students in the school."

"Top ten?" Temari asked.

"Yes, Tayuya has one of the ten highest GPA's in Konoha High," Tsunade elaborated to the surprise of everyone in the room, "She's also in numerous clubs, but Tayuya made me keep it a secret."

"Why Tayuya?" Matsuri asked.

"The Sound wouldn't have approved," Tayuya explained. "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I appreciate your kindness."

"Just keep up your grades," Tsunade said.

Tayuya nodded, "I have to go now, Sakura I hope you get better," Tayuya headed for the door but stopped in front of Hinata. She grabbed her hand and whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "Stay strong. He can never break you." Tayuya stepped back and caught the grateful smile Hinata threw her. "It was nice meeting everyone." She bowed and left the room.

"Poor girl," Mikoto said, "Where will she go?" Mikoto looked at Deidara and winked. Deidara smiled knowing exactly what she meant. He ran out of the room and after her.

"Tayuya!" He shouted catching up to her as she got into the elevator.

"Yes?" Tayuya asked pressing the button to hold the doors.

"You don't have to go," Deidara said a wide smile on his face, "You can stay with the Hyuugas in the Hyuuga mansion … You can stay with me."

"I have to Deidara," Tayuya said letting go of the button. The doors began to close but Deidara held them open.

"Why do yo have to go back? They will hurt you if they see you again," Deidara said.

"I just do!" Tayuya shouted. She tried to push him away. However, Deidara grabbed her arms and walked into the elevator before it closed.

"I promised I would pay you back for saving my life," Deidara said not letting go of her arms, "And for that to happen you have to be alive."

"You may owe me for saving your life but I owe him mine!" Tayuya shouted before she realized what she said. Seeing the confused look on his face she regretted her words.

"Who? Who do you owe?" Deidara asked looking into her dark locked eyes.

"No one," Tayuya said but then thought better of it, "The man who saved my life after my parents died. I can't betray him. I'm sorry, but I can't stay with you."

"Don't say that," Deidara said. Still holding onto her arms he wrapped them around himself pulling her in closer. He placed his hand on the sides of her face and kissed her.

Tayuya closed her eyes and leaned in as much as possible into the kiss. She loved the taste of mint from his lips and the smell of earth and clay that emitted from his clothes. Deidara equally loved the taste of apple from her lips and the smell of fresh water from her hair. The two kissed passionately until they heard the bell ring from the elevator, telling them that they had reached their destination, the first floor.

Tayuya pulled away from the kiss first. Deidara opened his eyes a small smile on his face. Tayuya shook her head, "A kiss from you won't change my mind. I must go back." Before Deidara could try to convince her once again to stay Tayuya turned around in his embrace and pushed him further inside the elevator. She unbounded his arms around her waist and ran for the doors. In a swift motion she pressed the button for the third floor. Deidara tried to run after her but the doors closed in his face.

"Dammit!" Deidara shouted pounding his fists into the metal doors, bruising them. He knew he would never forgive himself for letting Tayuya walk away into the arms of danger.

**Hyuuga mansion 6:00 pm**

Deidara slammed the door of the Akatsuki van.

"Deidara calm down man," Sasori said putting a hand on his shoulder. Deidara pushed it away and stormed into the house. When he hadn't returned to Sakura's room Sasori was sent out to look for him. He found his friend inside the elevator with his face buried in his knees. Sasori guess he had probably been crying when he found him, but now the only emotion left in him was that of pure anger.

"He's pretty upset about this," Naruto said as he stopped to stand beside Sasori.

"He feels like he failed to protect her," Sasori said.

"I know how he feels," Naruto said closing his eyes with a sigh, "But at least I know Hinata will be safe tonight."

Deidara tossed his painting supplies on the floor. His desk stood empty and vulnerable to his kicks and punches. He felt so weak. He couldn't protect Tayuya from whatever was going to happen to her once she set foot into the Sound hangout. He thought he could have saved her if he showed up at her house. However when he took Itachi's Ferrari there he saw for the first time that the house was deserted. It seemed like no one had lived there for years. He felt hurt that Tayuya lied to him, and angry that he didn't have any leads on her whereabouts. He had asked Tsunade where they mailed Tayuya's grades to see if he could get an address, but Tsunade said that she personally delivered her grades every time. Everyone tried to convince him that he would see her in school, but even they were wary of whether they would ever see Tayuya again, and if they did would she even be allowed to talk to them.

Deidara heard a knock at his door. He doesn't want to be bothered but the knocking is insistent. He opens the door and Konan is standing in the hallway. "What do you want."

"Good evening to you too sunshine," Konan said sarcastically. She handed him a folded olive green fabric. It took Deidara a while to realize it was Tayuya's spring formal dress.

"Why do you have it?" he asked reaching for it, holding it in his hands gently. There was the faded blood stain on the front where Tayuya showed them her loyalty.

"She forgot it," Konan said, and with a smile added, "Now you have a reason to talk to her on Monday." Konan closed the door and left Deidara to his thoughts of a certain red-head.

**Sound Gang Hideout**

Tayuya sneaked into the warehouse. She wanted to put off dealing with her "friends" as much as possible. Hiding in the shadows of the dark corridors she got closer to her bedroom. She knew there were going to be consequences for what she did and she was terrified.

She stopped when she got to Sakon's bedroom door. The kiss Deidara gave her was still lingering on her mind and lips, but her heart ached when she thought of the possibility of Sakon actually being dead. Yes, the Konoha 14 would be safe, and he wouldn't have the power to hurt her anymore but the feelings of love, or what she believed it was, were still engraved in her heart. She reached to place her palm on the wooden door but someone grabbed her wrist in a tight painful grip.

Tayuya's head snapped to the left and the name that escaped her lips was "Sakon."

Her captor smirked, and Tayuya noticed this sadistic smirk was different, and she saw that he didn't have the red bead necklace around his neck. Tayuya inwardly groaned as her legs began to shake. "Wrong Tayuya-chan." This wasn't Sakon, it was his pissed off twin brother.

Ukon dragged Tayuya farther down the corridors towards a large metal door with dim lights on either side. He knocked on the door creating a booming echo in the silent warehouse. Tayuya felt herself losing feeling in the hand Ukon held and tried to find a way to release herself. Ukon kept his grip and once the doors opened with a bang he tossed her inside. Tayuya flew halfway across the room, landing painfully on her side. She tried to sit up but was afraid she might have gotten a fractured rib, so she positioned herself on her back and took slow breaths, trying to cease the pain. Looking around the room the glint of something metallic caught her eye. Out of the dark Kabuto approached her, fixing his round framed glasses on his face. Then she saw another shadow behind him.

"Hello Tayuya," a snake-like voice said. Tayuya froze, her breathing coming in shallow intakes, as if she were drowning. She knew to expect to receive the consequences from him.

"Lord ... Oro … chi … maru," she croaked out, feeling a stabbing pain on her side. Orochimaru approached her, his piercing yellow black slit snake eyes locking onto hers.

"Are you in pain Tayuya-chan?" he asked standing over her. He placed his foot over her injured side and pressed down. Tayuya screamed in pain until her voice became raspy and hoarse. Satisfied Orochimaru stepped back.

"You helped him Tayuya," he said expecting her to know who "he" was, and she did, the entire Sound Gang knew.

"To gain his trust," she coughed out as blood trickled from her mouth.

"What was that?" Orochimaru asked, under his snake voice Tayuya heard some genuine curiosity.

Tayuya steadied her breathing, staying calm was the only way she could successfully lie to him. "Naruto trusts me now, they all do."

"So you are saying it was all an act," Orochimaru concluded and Tayuya nodded. He swiftly and gracefully approached her again, pulling her up into a sitting position by the neck of her shirt. He ripped it in half exposing her tan skin and dark blue bra. "Then why did you pledge your loyalty to them?" he demanded looking at her wound.

"It was the only way they would believe me Lord Orochimaru, they were doubting me," Tayuya said shivering, not from the cold air in the room, but from his intense stare. "I am loyal only to you."

"You are not seriously going to believe her lies Lord Orochimaru?" Ukon asked standing at the threshold. "She got Karin and Kin arrested and my brother injured."

"Injured?" Tayuya asked turning to Ukon. He glared at her and looked to the far dark side of the room. Tayuya craned her neck to see and her mouth opened from shock. Out of the shadows of the room walked Sakon. The left side of his face was covered in bandages, as were his arm. She saw more bandages under his clothing as he walked towards her. "Sakon you're OK," she said a small feeling of relief in her body.

Sakon didn't speak he just squatted down until he was face to face with her. Tayuya could see the anger in his visible eye despite his calm exterior. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke, "You did this."

Tayuya looked at him unsure where he was going with that statement. To explain Sakon pulled of the bandages on his face. Tayuya took a sharp intake of breath when she saw the second and third degree burn marks on the left side of his face. "Sakon," she said reaching to touch his scarred face.

Sakon slapped her hand away, "You brought them to the hideout, I had to set fire to it so evidence wouldn't be uncovered, you did this to me."

"It wasn't my fault," Tayuya said but he slapped her. She spat out blood. Looking at the scarlet liquid on the ground she whispered something Sakon couldn't hear.

Grabbing her by the hair, he made her look at him, "What did you say?"

Defiance in her eyes Tayuya repeated herself, loud enough for the entire room to hear, "She will never be yours."

Sakon smirked, "And why is that?"

Tayuya bit back a yelp when he pulled tighter on her hair, "Because they will never allow it … Naruto will never let you have her."

"But Tayuya-chan don't you remember, he gave her to me," Sakon said his smirk growing wider.

"Hinata will never believe you if you tell her," Tayuya argued, her own lips forming a smirk. She expected the smug look on Sakon's face to fall but instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out something, making his smug face even more smug than possible.

"Do you think she will believe this?" Sakon asked as he held the small silver tape recorder in front of her. Tayuya's eyes widened as he pressed play and the voices floated in.

"_Yeah the reason we chose her for you to tell that you loved her was because we knew that she loved you._" Tayuya heard Kidomaru say. Then Kimimaro spoke, _"Messing with the heart is the best type of torture."_ Seconds later Sakon's lustful voice was heard, _"Naruto-baka, if you aren't gonna get with her can I have her?"_ Tayuya closed her eyes when she heard Naruto's young voice, _"I don't love her, do whatever you want I don't care."_ Tayuya knew exactly what was next, she had heard the exchange on the recorder many times, but now she regrets not destroying it. Sakon's voice filed the room, _"Oh and Naruto … No take backs."_

"How did you find it?" Tayuya asked.

"I looked through your room," Sakon said and put the recorder back in his pocket. With his free hand he caressed her cheek and then moved down to her neck. Tayuya gasped when she felt him pull the thin gold chain around her neck. She heard the snap and saw the emerald stone in his hand. "You won't be needing this," he said letting her go. She fell back on the floor drained, physically and emotionally. She just wished it would all end and soon Sakon was granting her wish. His foot was pressed on Tayuya's throat, cutting off her air, making her suffocate. She flailed around like a fish without water, clawing at his boots. Just as she was about to lose consciousness she heard Orochimaru's voice.

"Enough Sakon," he said, "She could still be of use to us."

"And how is that Lord Orochimaru?" Sakon asked stepping away from Tayuya's gasping body.

"She must prove her loyalty to me," Orochimaru said approaching her. He looked down at Tayuya, locking eyes with her. "And to do that she must kill Naruto Uzumaki."

**Monday, March 24 7:15 am Konoha High Soccer Field**

Deidara walked quietly across the dew covered grass. He didn't want to disturb the girl on the field dressed in green soccer shorts with black tights underneath, and despite the morning cold, a dark gray sports bra. He watched in amazement as she controlled the black and white ball between her feet. Her long red hair was pulled up by a black scrunchy, falling to the small of her back like a waterfall. As Deidara got closer he saw a light blanket of sweat on her body. She glistened like diamonds when the sun's rays broke through the dense clouds and touched her skin.

With the agility of a panther and the grace of a swan, Tayuya ran down the field and aimed the ball. Kicking it swiftly, it soared across the remaining distance straight into the goal. With a satisfied grin she ran back to the center of the field and for the first time saw that someone had been watching her.

"I didn't know you played soccer," Deidara said.

"Not really something I tell people," Tayuya said approaching him at the sidelines. She grabbed the water bottle beside her sports bag and took a sip. Tayuya noticed he wouldn't take his eyes off her. She felt insecure under his gaze, but didn't want to show it, so she put on her haughty facade. "The reason I do this so early in the morning is because no one bothers me."

Deidara smiled, "You should tell people," when he saw the slight confusion on her face he continued, "That you play soccer, you're really good."

"Do you want something?" Tayuya asked putting down the bottle.

"Besides you," Deidara said and smiled wider when she ducked her head, embarrassed, "I came to return this." He handed her a white present box. As she got closer Deidara noticed the bruises on her side and around her neck. He felt a fire erupt deep inside him.

When she was in arms reach Deidara dropped the present on the grass and enveloped her in a hug, careful not to hurt her side. "Who gave you these bruises?"

Tayuya winced at the anger in his voice, and feared that her response would get him angrier. "I can't tell you."

"Tayuya," he said angrily and looked her in the eyes. Tayuya saw his were red and glassy, he was trying to hold back tears. "Please tell me, I will protect you."

Tayuya shook her head and pulled away, 'I couldn't live with myself if they hurt you,' she thought. Deidara reached for her but she slapped his hand away. "Get away from me!" She shouted with all her might. She looked at him and saw the defiance in his eyes, he didn't want to go anywhere. "Leave Deidara! I don't ever want to see you again!" Tayuya picked up the present and threw it at his feet and out fell the olive green dress, her olive green dress.

"Please," she begged, a single tear sliding down her cheek, camouflaging itself in the dew drops of the grass, "Please don't ever talk to me again, don't ever look at me again, don't ever hold me again … please Deidara, don't ever let me fall in love with you again."

Deidara felt his heart break as he looked at the only girl who ever made him feel this way crying. She didn't want him, and despite his need to be near her, he decided that if she didn't want him to talk to her, to look at her, to hold her, or to love her then he would obey her wishes, as long at it made her happy, even if it killed him inside. Without a word he simply looked at her one last time, and turned around. He walked until his legs felt like lead, and his shoulders carried the weight of his heartache. Deidara collapsed in front of Kakashi's classroom and let his grief wash over him, drowning him like a tidal wave.

Tayuya grabbed the dress and saw the blood stain on it. It had faded to a murky brown. The cut over her heart seemed to burn and dig further into her skin, until she heard it break her own heart into pieces. She softly laid on the grass, the dress held tightly in her fingers. She began to sob, until she couldn't help but scream in agony. She heard herself make a noise that she never made before, not even when she was being tortured at the hands of the Sound or Orochimaru, a noise that she knew signified that she lost love, something worse than losing her own life. Every word she said to him she regretted, but as long as he was safe, she told herself that was all that mattered.

**Kakashi's Classroom 7:55 am**

Itachi walked down the hallway towards Kakashi's class. As he got closer he saw a bundle covered by an Akatsuki coat lying near the door. Squatting down he saw that it had blonde hair. He pulled off the coat and saw that it was Deidara. Itachi stared at him. His friend was lying on the floor staring off into space, his eyes a dark shade of blue, almost black. They were unfocused, almost lifeless. "Deidara, are you alright?" he asked.

Deidara didn't respond. Itachi knew he had to snap his friend out of his catatonic state before everyone else arrived. Itachi lifted Deidara up by placing his arm around his shoulder. He opened the class door and walked inside. Gently Itachi put him in Kakashi's chair. Sitting on Kakashi's desk Itachi looked at him. "What's wrong man?"

"Tayuya doesn't want me around her anymore," Deidara whispered softly. Itachi shook his head.

"She probably didn't mean it, you know how mean she can be," Itachi said trying to cheer him up.

"She meant it," Deidara said, "Because usually what she says doesn't hurt me, but this time, everything she said … it's killing me."

"What exactly did she say?" Itachi asked and saw Deidara flinch.

Swallowing the lump in his throat Deidara told Itachi. "She said to never talk to her, to never look at her, to never hold her, to never let her fall in love with me … she wants nothing to do with me."

"There's got to be a reason she said all that," Itachi said rubbing his chin. Deidara didn't respond, be just retreated into his shell.

"Hey Itachi," Naruto said as he and the teens walked in. Itachi hadn't realized the bell had rung. He turned to them and saw that his little brother was almost as bad as Deidara. Sasuke had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Although Sakura was doing better and would be discharged from the hospital that Friday, Sasuke was still worried.

"Hey kids," Itachi said trying to block their view of Deidara, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong with him?" Tobi asked. The teens looked around Itachi and saw Deidara on the chair.

"He has a broken heart," Itachi explained.

"Who broke it?" Kiba asked as the teens gathered around the desk.

"Tayuya," Deidara whispered.

Itachi herded the teens aways from the desk, "Let's leave him alone for a while." The teens nodded and got into their seats. The rest of the class got in before the late bell rang, but their teacher was nowhere to be seen.

Temari, Tenten, Matsuri, Hannya, and Ino were talking amongst themselves about the Welcome back party they were planning to give Sakura. Tobi, Kankuro, and Gaara were talking about random subjects, anything to fill to silence. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and with some help from Sasuke as he zoned in and out of the world around him, were writing the lyrics to the new song Naruto got the idea to write after he heard Sasuke say he would rescue Sakura until his heart stopped beating. Hinata sat in her seat in silence. She wore a large baggy sweater and sweats, despite it being against school code Tsunade let her wear it. Her friends decided to give her some space, and not to overwhelm her with their sympathy, since they did not want her to feel as if they pitied her. She had made it clear that that was something she never wanted from them.

Hinata just wasn't sure what to do. Every time she turned around she swears she catches a glimpse of him before whatever trace of his disappeared. She despised this, living in fear every second. She knew her friends would look out for her, but Hinata has seen what the Sound was capable of when they wanted something badly. However this just brings her to another question, why does Sakon want her in the first place? Of all the girls in the school, why her? She prayed that he was really dead. Hinata placed her head on the desk and closed her eyes, hoping maybe she would find her answers in the dark, since they hid in the light.

"Ok, Kiba can you rap?" Naruto asked in what seemed like out of the blue.

"I'm not sure, maybe, but why?" Kiba asked, raising a brow at their leader.

"I just feel this song needs a rap, something upbeat," Naruto explained.

"How about having Shikamaru beat box?" Kankuro suggested from behind them, after their conversation caught his attention.

"Dude!" Shikamaru shouted lifting his head from the desk, "You said you would keep that a secret!"

"You beat box Shika?" Neji asked a smirk on his face.

"No!" Shikamaru tried to deny but then broke down, "Yes, Kisame's been teaching me." He hid his face in his arms.

"Cool, can we hear some of it?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru lifted his head up and looked at the eager faces of his friends. With a small blush on his face he stood up and brought his hands in front of him and began.

A sound similar to glass breaking erupted from his mouth as his hands moved to keep am invisible beat. A hypnotic sound escaped his lips catching the rest of the attention of the class. He brought one hand to his mouth and moved the other in front of him, imitating a DJ scratching the turntables as the same sound left his mouth. After a minute of beating sounds Shikamaru ended, his chest rising faster than normal and placed his hands at his side. Everyone clapped, even Deidara clapped once or twice.

"Shika-kun," Temari said from her seat, "That was great! Why didn't you tell me you could beat box?"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "It was suppose to be a secret, but now that you all know it's troublesome."

"Oh, c'mon Shikamaru," Naruto said getting up to pat his friend on the back, "that was amazing, we're definitely putting in a part for your beat boxing in this song. I can't believe you're not too lazy to do that man." He delivered a painful pat that made Shikamaru stumble a bit.

"So how about the rap Kiba?" Neji asked.

"If I can write it then I'll do it," Kiba said and his band mates agreed.

"I think we can fit Shikamaru's beat box after this line," Naruto said pointing to one of the song lines scribbled on the notepad.

"What else can we add before this line?" Neji asked, "It feels like there should be a line to transition to the chorus."

"What about 'Mamoritai kono egao wo'?" Sasuke asked, "It rhymes with the world alone from the chorus and it's something I would say to Sakura."

"Nice," Naruto said and got back in his seat to write the line. As Shikamaru sat down, Kakashi opened the door and walked inside.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had to take my mother-in-law to the hospital," Kakashi said.

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted pointing an accusing finger but once the words sunk in he said, "Wait. What?"

"Is Ai OK?" Hinata asked worriedly, the first sentence she said since Saturday.

Kakashi put his suitcase on his desk and loosened his tie. His visible eye was drowsy and sleepy. "I'm not sure," he said answering Hinata's question, "She had a stroke, the doctor said she needed rest but that was all they told me."

"How's Aome?" Tobi asked getting up from his seat.

"She doesn't know, An – a friend of mine drove her to school before it happened," Kakashi said. The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki members new which of Kakashi's friends drove Aome to school, it was a certain purple haired psycho.

"When are you going to tell her?" Tobi asked, worried about Aome's reaction.

"Later, during nutrition can you tell her to come to the classroom?" Kakashi asked, "I have to find a good way to tell her this."

"Don't beat around the bush tell her straight out," Itachi said getting off Kakashi's desk. Kakashi was about to sit down when he noticed his seat was already occupied.

"What's Deidara doing in my chair?" Kakashi asked looking at the almost lifeless blonde.

"Just like you he had a really bad morning," Itachi said getting Deidara up off the chair, "I'll get him back to Anko, maybe a few laps around the track will help wake him up."

Once Itachi and Deidara left Kakashi sat in his chair and pulled out his little book to relax. Someone in the room cleared their throat until Kakashi looked up.

"Aren't you going to teach us something?" Hannya asked while others nodded.

"It's Monday," Kakashi said, "No one likes Mondays so just go back to what you were doing and relax."

"I'm guessing passing the final exam will be easy," Tenten whispered to the girls.

The boys writing the lyrics went back to their work. Naruto stole a glance at Hinata before he turned back to ask, "Ok, where can we put Kiba's rap?"

**Nutrition**

Aome walked hand in hand with Tobi. She grew confused when he led her towards her father's classroom. "Why are we going to see my father?" she asked.

Tobi stopped in front of the classroom and held Aome by the shoulders. "Aome something happened this morning and your dad wants to tell you about it, but he's not sure how," Tobi explained.

"What happened Tobi-kun?" Aome asked becoming very nervous.

"It's best if he tell you, but it could take him a while to find the right words, so be patient with him OK?" Tobi said. He kissed her on the forehead and opened the door for her. Aome nodded and walked in, not letting go of his hand until he closed the door. Tobi leaned against it trying to listen in. Not able to hear much he peeked inside through the small glass window. He saw Kakashi standing in front of his daughter. His mouth seemed to be moving, but Tobi wasn't sure until he saw Aome begin to cry and run for the door. Kakashi stopped her and held her tightly against him. He rocked back and forth, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. Tobi knew he told her what had happened, and knowing Aome as well a he did, she had tried to run away to find the closets car that would take her to the hospital.

Kakashi looked at the door and signaled Tobi to enter. Tobi walked in and Kakashi let go of Aome, to allow her to latch onto Tobi. She cried into his school shirt and he buried his face in her head. "Everything's going to be fine Aome-chan," Tobi said.

"That's what she always said," Aome sobbed.

Tobi pulled away far enough to move his hands under her chin and lift her eyes to meet his. He shook his head, "Not said Aome, says. Your Grandmother is tough you know she's not going to give up without a fight."

Aome nodded a small smile on her face. She turned to her father, "When can I go see her?"

Kakashi held a hand to his heart, "I promise we will go immediately after school, I'll even get you from Kurenai's class five minutes before the final bell."

Aome agreed and hugged her father, thanking him. Kakashi smiled and kissed the top of her head, "Now I know it will be hard but please focus on your studies OK."

"I'll try," Aome promised.

"Mind if I go along?" Tobi asked as Aome placed her hand in his.

"Sure, Aome needs you, you give her strength," Kakashi said patting him on the back. Tobi smiled, proud that he could give such an important virtue to someone he loved.

**Meanwhile outside in the quad**

Hinata sat in silence while the rest of her friends talked and laughed around her. She felt numb but tried her best to put on a happy facade. Matsuri saw how Hinata became so introverted, and she understood how she felt. Matsuri got up and walked to Hinata. She grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's take a walk."

Confused Hinata got up and let Matsuri lead her. Matsuri led her to the bleachers on the track. It was a secluded area around this time with the sun shining. They sat on the fifth bleacher from the top. "Where are we?" Hinata asked softly.

"The bleachers, one of my favorite places in school," Matsuri said throwing her head back letting the sun warm her face.

"Why?" Hinata asked turning to Matsuri's outline.

"Because I know how your feeling Hinata," Matsuri said grabbing Hinata's hand once again.

"You weren't close to being raped," Hinata said pulling her hand away.

"I know, but like you I have felt weak, powerless, and like everything was my fault," Matsuri explained gently. Hinata didn't respond so Matsuri continued. "But Sakura was right, everything that happened to me at the hands of my father, wasn't my fault. Just like everything that happened at the hands of Sakon, none of it is your fault."

"I know that," Hinata said.

"Do you really?" Matsuri asked.

Hinata shook her head, "No." She wiped at her eyes and continued, "I keep thinking that it was something I did, something I said that made him come after me. I just wish I knew why he did this to me."

Matsuri bit her lip drawing blood but in a calm voice said, "We will probably never know. Hinata do you remember that one song that your mother recorded with mine."

" 'Because of You'?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, and remember the commentary your mother gave about the origins of the song," Matsuri said, "How it was written because my mom's parents were in the middle of a really bad divorce and she felt afraid." Hinata nodded. "And despite all that she learned never to let her life turn out like theirs, full of hate and misery. Hinata, don't let Sakon take your happiness, your love, you peace of mind, don't let him take your life. It's too precious. Don't think about the what ifs, like what if I ran, what if I fought back harder. Don't feel guilty about what happened, if anyone should be feeling guilty it's Sakon. Hinata I know it will take time to feel safe, or anything at all, but you know we are here for you, and by we I mean me, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Hannya, Kankuro, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Aome, Sasori, Deidara, Hanabi, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Sai, Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Genma and all our parents. Never feel like you have no one to turn to. You're not alone."

Hinata and Matsuri sat in silence after Matsuri finished talking. The bell signaling the end of nutrition rang. Hinata stood up. Cautiously she held out her hand, "Matsuri, can you help me to class?"

"Of course," Matsuri said getting up. The girls walked hand in hand back to class where for the first time in days Hinata started a conversation.

Naruto pulled Matsuri aside after the ending bell for third rang. "Hinata's finally talking to us," he said a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, I just told her how I understood what she was going through, and how none of what happened is ever her fault," Matsuri said. Naruto smiled wider but then he noticed the sliver of blood on Matsuri's lip.

"What happened to your lip?"

"Nothing," Matsuri said but she couldn't keep back a biting tone and said, "I was just protecting your secret." Naruto felt like she had punched him in the stomach.

"Dammit Matsuri," he said harshly punching the wall beside her head, "Don't you think I know that this is my fault!"

"I'm sorry Naruto," Matsuri said softly, "But you know better than I that there are just some things one cannot take back." Matsuri walked around him and went to join the others. Naruto wiped away his angry tears before he followed.

**Konoha Hospital 3:45 pm**

Aome jumped out of the car before her father parked. Tobi ran after her and caught up with Aome at the receptionist's desk. "Where is Ai Sato's room?"

"Second floor, room 22," the nurse responded. Aome sprinted off while Tobi yelled a thank you as he followed.

Instead of waiting for the elevator Aome ran up the stairs, Tobi tried to keep up. Once he got to the second floor he saw Aome standing outside the hospital room. "You don't want to go in?" he asked as he stood beside her. He looked in through the small window pane and saw Ai on the hospital bed, looking so weak and fragile like glass, her eyes closed.

"I've never seen her like this," Aome said closing her eyes, "I'm scared."

"You don't have to go in alone," Kakashi said as he walked towards the teens carrying a bouquet of flowers. He handed them to Tobi. He held Aome's right hand while Tobi held her left. "We'll go in together." Kakashi opens the door and stepped in first. Aome takes a deep breath and walks in.

Kakashi and Tobi stay back and allow Aome to take the seat beside the bed. She looks at her grandmother and with trembling fingers Aome grabs her hand. She strokes it lightly and sees the dark blue viens on her pale skin. "Please don't leave me Grandma Ai."

Suddenly she feels a slight pressure on her hand. Ai opens her eyes and looks at Aome. She smiled weakly and said, "Sweetie, I am not going anywhere yet."

"Grandma!" Aome shouted and hugged her, Ai hugged her back.

"Aome, be careful," Kakashi said. Aome pulled back and wiped away her happy tears.

"Sorry," Aome said.

"Don't be sweetie," Ai said stroking Aome's hand, "I will be out of here in no time."

"That's great!" Tobi said pumping a fist in the air.

"Tobi, use your inside voice," Kakashi said with a hidden smile.

"Sorry about that," Tobi said rubbing the back of his head.

"That's alright," Ai said. The three stayed with Ai for an hour before the doctor came in to kick them out, saying that Ai needed to rest. Aome reluctantly walked out the door after kissing her grandmother on the forehead. She, Tobi and Kakashi decided to drop by and visit Sakura. When they got there they saw Sasuke was already there.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted them when they walked in. Sakura waved at them.

"Yo," Kakashi responded while Aome and Tobi sat on the bed, careful not to hurt Sakura, who was still lying on her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Aome asked.

"Sore, but better," Sakura said with a smile, "I just want to be home already, and at school."

"Yeah, you have a lot of catching up to do," Tobi said, "Asuma had been giving a lot of work."

"Oh those new questions for the next four chapters?" Sakura asked and a smirk formed on her face, "I finished those last week."

"What!" Tobi shouted in disbelief. "How?"

"A photographic memory helps," Sakura said and patted his hand comfortingly.

"You mind if I take a look at-"

"I won't let you copy."

"Oh come on!"

Aome smiled at their bickering. She missed these moments. The moments of pure happiness and bliss, moments that were disappearing more rapidly than before. And she had a feeling the speed would continue. After a half hour Kakashi tells the teens it's best to leave and let Sakura rest. Sasuke tried to convince Kakashi to let him stay but Sakura told him he should go rest as well, there was nothing to worry about. Aome, Tobi and Kakashi walked out the door, but when Aome noticed Sasuke wasn't behind them she went back to get him. She was about to walk in when she heard them talking, not wanting to interrupt she stood at the door. She realized she was able to hear their conversation.

"Sasuke," she heard Sakura say softly and uncertainly, "What do you really think abut my hair?" Aome imagined Sakura picking at a lock of her short hair as she said this, and just like Sakura probably was, Aome held her breath waiting to hear Sasuke's response. Aome knew from what everyone told her that Sasuke really liked girls with long hair. Itachi said Sasuke never dated anyone with short hair, according to Itachi, no Uchiha did.

"It's fine," Aome heard Sasuke say and let out the breath she was holding. Then she heard Sasuke continue, "Besides your hair will grow back and you'll be beautiful again." Aome put a hand to her mouth, shocked by what she heard. She felt her own heart tear and knew Sakura's must have broken.

"Yeah," Aome heard Sakura say in a shaky tone, "Bye Sasuke." Aome wanted to go inside and hit Sasuke and comfort Sakura, but she knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place. As Sasuke got closer to the door Aome sprinted to where Tobi and Kakashi were waiting.

"He's coming," she announced slowing down as she got closer. Tobi noticed the hitch in her voice and her red eyes.

"Aome-chan, are you OK?" Tobi asked pulling her into his arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and began to hiccup. Sasuke arrived a few seconds later and saw Aome. She stood by the car in a zombie like state.

"You OK kid?" he asked poking her in the cheek. Aome slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth. She got into the front passenger seat, slamming the car door.

"Did I do something?" Sasuke asked confused. Tobi and Kakashi shrugged their shoulders, confused as well.

**Friday, March 28 Haruno Residence 9:00 am**

Koutetsu helped Sakura into the house. She walked stiffly from days being in bed, and the soreness from some physical therapy they had her do. In retrospect, Sakura was just happy to be walking at all. After getting her up the stairs and settled in her bedroom Koutetsu ran back outside to fetch the bags. Yuri walked up the stairs to bring Sakura some breakfast.

"Mom," Sakura said taking the food tray from her mother, "You shouldn't be carrying anything heavy."

"It's just syrup-coated anko dumplings, miso soup, and umeboshi, your favorite," Yuri said pinching Sakura's cheek, "You lost a few pound didn't you?"

"I guess," Sakura said and ran her hands through her short hair, "Mom what's the main feature Dad likes about you?"

"He always said it's my hands," Yuri said holding them out for Sakura to see. Sakura let them hover over hers as if touching them would ruin them, just like Karin ruined her hair. She saw her mother's creamy thin fingers and perfect skin, not a callus or scar in sight. She lightly touched them and felt the softness she had always known.

"Your hands are perfect Mom," Sakura said choking back tears.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Yuri asked. She brought Sakura down to sit beside her on the bed and held Sakura's head to her chest.

"Sasuke won't like me anymore," Sakura cried, "He loves my long hair, Karin was right, I'm ugly without it."

"Sakura," Yuri said patting her on the head, "Sasuke loves you for you, not for what you look like … Your father doesn't love my hands because of what they look like." Koutetsu walked into the bedroom with the suitcases and saw the scene in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked taking a seat on Sakura's other side. They sat with Sakura in between them.

"Koutetsu, tell Sakura why you love my hands," Yuri said, "Now listen Sakura." She wiped Sakura's nose with her sleeve.

Koutetsu smiled and reached for Yuri's hand, "I love your mother's hand because they fit perfectly in mine. They are always warm not matter the temperature. They make the best damn meals in the world. They can fix everything that's broken, and because they have held my heart for the last seventeen years and have never broken it." Over the top of Sakura's head Yuri and Koutetsu share a kiss. Sakura giggled.

"Ok, I get it Mom, Dad truly loves you," Sakura said smiling softly.

"And Sasuke loves you," Yuri assured her, "You're beautiful. Now eat something." Yuri pushed the food tray towards her. Sakura grabbed her chopsticks and took a bite of a dumpling. Her parents smiled and left the room. Once she no longer heard their footsteps she push the food away and laid down on her stomach.

Sakura knew that as a mother, her mother had to say that she was beautiful. She felt that Karin was right, Sasuke wouldn't like her without her long hair, he showed her that on Monday. She had cried herself to sleep that night and the nights afterwards, her photographic memory not allowing her to forget his words, his hopeful expression as he said it. She wanted to cry once again so she went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting the warm water fall on her hand was soothing so she decided to take a bath. She grabbed her bathrobe from the chair on her vanity and grabbed a change of clothes.

Inside the bathroom as the water ran she stripped off her clothes. Before she stepped into the water, she caught her reflection on the bathroom mirror. Fading bruises ran along her arms, sides and stomach. There were faint cuts on her chin from where Kin pressed the knife. She turned around and saw on the right side of her back by her waist there was a star shaped scar. Sakura pressed it lightly, remembering the hot pain of the bullet, a feeling she would never forget. She let her hand fall to her side and stepped into the bathtub. Sakura slowly let herself sit in the tub slowly filling up with water and stayed there for more than an hour, crying.

Once she didn't think she could cry anymore she washed her hair and her body, carefully. She rinsed and stepped out of the tub, drying herself off with a towel. She got dressed in shorts and a tank top and wrapped her bathrobe around her. She realized she no longer had to wrap her hair in a towel. She opened the door allowing the steam to exit into her bedroom. She saw it was almost 11:30. She grabbed her cellphone and saw she had missed calls from the entire Konoha 14 and Akatsuki. She dialed Ino's number.

"Forehead-girl!" Ino shouted and Sakura knew she was on speaker.

"Hey Ino, hey everyone," she said.

Immediately numerous voices filled her room through the phone. "Back off everyone," Ino said, "So Sakura how are you doing?"

"Better I guess," Sakura said.

"Well, we can't wait to see you," Ino said excitedly, "We have a big surprise for you."

"Actually Ino," Sakura said with a sigh, "I'm not up to do anything today."

"What? Why?" Ino asked.

Sakura was about to answer when she heard Sasuke's voice say, "Here, let me talk to her." Immediately Sakura hung up. She threw her phone across the room and placed her face on her pillow. Soon she found new tears.

**Meanwhile at Konoha High during Nutrition**

"She hung up," Sasuke said handing Ino back the phone.

"She sounded upset, any idea why?" Naruto directed his question to Sasuke. He shrugged.

"I know why she's upset," Aome said. Everyone turned to her.

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"I think Sasuke needs to hear it first," Aome said and beckoned Sasuke to get closer to her. Sasuke bend down until he was at eye level with the fifteen year old. Aome looked at him with a glare and proceeded to punch him square in the nose.

"AOME!" Everyone shouted.

"What the HELL!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed his bleeding nose.

"How could you not fucken remember what you said to Sakura!" Aome shouted. Students had turned to see what the commotion was about, ever since the dance last Friday everyone kept an eye out for the Konoha 14. Sasuke looked at the young girl confused as blood gushed out of his nose. "After she asked you what you though about her hair you told her and I quote 'besides your hair will grow back and you'll be beautiful again.'"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he stood there shocked. He heard the girls gasp and felt the glaring eyes of the boys. "I didn't mean to say that, I don't care abut the length of her hair."

"Why didn't you just tell her that then?" Aome asked angrily.

"I wasn't thinking, God, she must hate me," Sasuke said running his hands through his shoulder length hair, staining it with blood. "I have to talk to her."

"I don't think that's a good idead nii-san," Hinata said, "We'll talk to her later, you go to the nurse, guys can you take him?" The Konoha 14 boys and Akatsuki boys nodded and led Sasuke out of the quad towards the nurses office.

"Now we have to wait until schools over, great," Temari said. She and the girls sighed.

Nurse's office

The nurse finished bandaging Sasuke's nose, and placed an ice pack on it. He sat on the bed while the boys stood around him.

"Ok, we know you messed up," Naruto said, "And before we beat the crap out of you, how are you gonna fix it."

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "The girls are right, she's not going to want to talk to me right now … I just have to tell her that I love her no matter what she looks like. Even if she hates herself, I love this her that she hates."

"That was beautiful," Itachi said ruffling up Sasuke's hair, "But she's not gonna want to listen to you."

"Unless we make her," Shikamaru said.

"That's it," Kiba agreed snapping his fingers.

"Brilliant," Neji said with a nod. The rest of the boys looked at those three confused, except one.

"Let me explain what we are thinking," Naruto said, "Answer me this, what is Fox Five good at?"

"Playing instruments?" Kankuro asked.

"Making noise in the middle of the night?" Pein asked getting a glare from the band.

"No," Naruto said before Pein made another rude comment, "We are good at expressing emotions and thoughts through song right?"

"I guess," the other boys mumbled.

"So that's exactly what we will do with this situation," Naruto said, "But this time Sasuke, you are gonna sing as well."

**3:30 Haruno residence**

Konan parked her car outside Sakura's house. The girls piled out of the car, stretching from being cooped up the small car for twenty minutes. They opened the gate and walked to the door. Matsuri knocked and Yuri answered. She looked relieved when she saw the girls.

"She locked herself in her room," Yuri said, "She hasn't eaten since around nine in the morning, I'm really worried."

"Don't be Yuri-san," Konan said, "We'll talk to her."

"Good luck," Yuri said as they walked up the stairs. The girls stood outside Sakura's white door. They knocked.

"Mom," they heard Sakura's voice, strained and hoarse say, "I don't want to talk right now."

"It's not your mom, Sakura-chan," Ino said, "It's us." No response.

"Sakura open the door or we'll break it down," Hannya threatened. Still no response.

"Temari, Tenten, break down the door," Sakura heard Hinata say. Quickly she opened her door and Temari and Tenten ran inside and did somersaults on the bed.

"You guys were actually gonna do it," Sakura said in disbelief. The girls smiled.

"It's like you don't even know us," Ino said hugging Sakura lightly. "What's with the baseball cap?" Ino flicked the black cap on Sakura's head.

"I don't want anyone to see how ugly I am," Sakura said.

"You're not ugly," Matsuri said.

"Please, even Sai calls me Ugly," Sakura said wiping at her eyes.

"He stopped doing that a while ago," Hinata said, "After Naruto threatened him." Sakura shook her head and grabbed a tissue. She blew her nose, making it more red.

"You girls just don't get it," Sakura gave a bitter laugh.

"Sakura it's just hair," Konan said.

Sakura turned to them looking at their long hair, her eyes full of jealousy, "That's easy for you to say … Get out."

"Sakura," the girls pleaded.

"GET OUT NOW!" Sakura shouted scaring the girls. They complied and walked out of the room. Sakura slammed the door behind them. Defeated, they walk downstairs. They give Yuri an apologetic look and Yuri hugged them each. They say goodbye and head back to the car. Konan turns to the house and sees Sakura draw the curtains of her window.

The grils pile into the car and Konan brings the engine to life. They drive in silence until Aome says, "Konan I think you were suppose to turn back there."

"Actually we are not going home just yet," Konan said. The girls exchanged confused expressions. In ten minutes Konan pulled up at a small building.

The girls got out. "What are we doing here?" Temari asked.

Konan smiled, "We are gonna show Sakura that hair is just hair."

**7:00 pm Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata and Konan walked into the Hyuuga mansion wearing baseball caps. Hanabi and Konohamaru where sitting on the couch reading from their textbooks. "Hey you two," Konan greeted.

"Hey," they greeted back and looked up from their books, "What's with the hats?"

"It's a surprise for tomorrow," Hinata answered. "Where are Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi?"

"They're in the band room with the rest of Fox Five, Kankuro, Gaara and the rest of the Akatsuki," Hanabi answered. She angled her head hoping to get a glimpse under her sister's cap, but she couldn't see anything. Though she did wonder how all of Hinata's hair could fit under that cap.

"We're gonna check on them," Konan said grabbing Hinata's hand. She sort of jumped at the unexpected contact but relaxed in seconds. She let Konan lead her to the band room. Konan opened the door and helped Hinata down the steps, "What are you boys up to?" Konan looked around and saw the rest of Fox Five and Sasuke with notepads and wads of paper crumpled at their feet. Itachi was using Hinata's computer, pressing for different sounds from different instruments. Gaara had Kiba's base guitar, and Kankuro was sitting at Shikamaru's drum set. The Akatsuki where looking over Fox Five and Sasuke's shoulders pointing out things on the notepads.

"Hey Konan, Hinata," they greeted without looking up.

"Hinata can you come here and help us out," Naruto said. Konan led her towards him. She sat in between him and Sasuke. "Well we – what's with the hat?"

Hinata patted her cap, "It's a surprise for Sakura tomorrow."

"Well we got one for her too, if we can finish it," Naruto said.

"We're here to help," Konan said taking a seat opposite Pein. He smirked and the room went back to work.  
**Saturday, March 28, Haruno Residence 7:00 pm**

Sakura laid on her bed, still wearing the baseball cap, her eyes and nose were red and puffy. She wore some sweats and a thin sweater. Sakura was drifting in and out of sleep for the last few hours. Sleep kept her mind off the fact that she was starving since Friday morning.

"Sakura," Yuri said from behind the door, "The girls are hear to see you."

"I don't want to see them right now," Sakura responded.

"Sakura, we really want you to see this," Matsuri's voice floated in.

"It's really important," Hinata said, "Please Sakura." The girls continued to plead until their begging wore Sakura down. She got up weakly and headed to the door. She opened it and saw her girl friends all wearing baseball caps.

"Why are you guy wearing those? Are you guys making fun of me?" Sakura asked her voice rising.

"No, silly," Ino said. She grabbed Sakura's arm and led her to her large vanity mirror. The girls crowded in making sure everyone's reflection showed. "On the count of three, one … two… three!" The girls pulled off their baseball caps. Sakura stares at each reflection. The silver waves that had reached Aome's waist were now cute chin length waves. Ino's long hair was now neck length, flipped outwards with her bangs still covering her right eye. Tenten's long wavy locks where now chin length layers flipping outwards, with bangs swept to the right. Temari's hair no longer reaching two inches down her shoulders was in cool spikes, complimenting her face. Hannya's strawberry blond ice blue highlighted locks were cut into short layers with uneven bangs swept to the left. Sakura was surprised by Matsuri's hair. Her long brown hair was traded in for a edgy short crop with a large bang over her right eye. Konan's hair was in uneven layers with uneven bangs, her flower clip still tucked behind her ear. Hinata's blue ink hair was neck length in an uneven bob cut with the left side longer than the right. (A/N Check out my profile for the link to the picture of the girls' new haircuts)

"What do you think?" Hinata asked.

"I can't believe you did this," Sakura said looking at their smiling reflections, "You're all so beautiful."

"And so are you," Konan said taking off Sakura's cap. Sakura looked at her reflection. Her short pixie cut hair looked different to her now. It didn't look so bad anymore. Ino reached for a comb and swept some bangs over Sakura's right eye and created volume in some of the shorter strands.

"Perfect," Ino said. Sakura looked in the mirror and smiled widely. The girls gathered in a group hug.

"I love you girls," Sakura said a tear running down her cheek.

"We know, and we love you too," Hinata said, "Which is why we have another surprise." Konan leads Hinata who is holding Sakura's hand to the window. Tenten opens it wide and Sakura peers outside. There in her lawn stood Fox Five sans Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, and the Akatsuki sans Konan. Sakura saw Sasuke standing in front of a microphone stand. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt and black jeans with black boots. He also had sunglasses on and Sakura saw a bandage on his nose. Naruto was standing on his right, with Neji and Kiba on his left. Shikamaru was sitting at his drum set, Kankuro was beside the set and Gaara was by the speakers. They all wore black jeans, boots, and different shades an styles of red shirts. Sakura saw the ground littered with wires and the Akatsuki standing next to the power outlets scattered around.

Sasuke held the microphone in his hands standing in front of the stand. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It wasn't his first time singing, but it was his first time signing in front of people. He looked up at Sakura's bedroom window and saw her peering out. "Naruto I think it's time."

Naruto nodded and finished tuning his guitar. He stepped in front of his microphone. "Hey Sakura-neechan!" He said and his voice caused the ground to vibrate, "Sasuke's got something to say to you."

Through his sunglasses Sasuke locked eyes with Sakura. "Sakura-chan, I didn't mean what I said, I don't care how long your hair is, you will alway be beautiful to me no matter what. I love you and I love this you even of you hate it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you as you are so you should love yourself." With that Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru began to play their instruments. Naruto sang the first lines.

Kisetsu wa mata meguri mekurumeku machi

Daremo kimi no koto wo ki ni tomezu mawaru

Sasuke sang next, not taking his eyes off Sakrua.

**Sonna no dou demo ii**

**Tada kimi ga soba ni ireba ii**

Yasashii kotoba dake narabete mo imi wa nai

Minna katachi dake nakami wa nai

**Kanjiru Balance chotto kaete mireba**

**Sekai wa subarashiku miete kuru**

Sasuke and Naruto sang together next.

_**Love yourself**_

_**Mou muri shinaide**_

_**Kokoro no mama kimi no mama**_

_**Kagayakeru ai todokete**_

**Kimi ga kirai na kimi ga suki**

When Sasuke sang the last line of the verse Sakura felt her heart swell with joy. 'He loves me?' She then heard Neji and Shikamaru singing.

Bukiyou na kimi de ii

Kanjiru mama kaze no mama

Hana no you ni sora ni matte

**Kimi ga kirai na kimi wo tsutsumu**

It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF

**It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF**

_It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF_

It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF

Kiba tossed Gaara his guitar. Gaara began to play it while Kiba grabbed a mic and began to rap.

_Ur crazy nara tada mada Like Paradise_

_Kara Dice naga U make me fool_

_Sora moypu wa Like a horror_

_Don't be shy baby xoxo kiss the girl_

Kiba joined Naruto and Sasuke towards the front letting Gaara continue to play.

**Mawari wa dou demo ii**

**Taisetsu na no wa kimi no koto dake**

Kimari no "ganbare" nante ima wa iranai

Sore ga ichiban kizutsuku kara

_**Nanatsu No kotoba wa kimi no ni**_

_**Sore de subete ga hitotsu no yume ni**_

At this point Kankuro took over the drums from Shikamaru, he stood beside Neji, who continued to play the base.

**Love yourself**

Sou hibiki au

Futari kanaderu chiisa na no

**Shinjireru ai sodatete**

**Kimi ga kirai na kimi ga suki**

Kujikesou na mainichi mo

Kiete shimaisou na yoru mo

Sore wo koe kikoete kuru

**Tooku tooku hora kono mune ni**

**I'm singin' my love to you**

**So that u would tell me that**

**U wanna be with me and I feel like... Ah ah**

**My love your love my life your life**

**This is a new..**

**It's a new world..**

"He does love me," Sakura whispered. The girls smiled.

It's a new world Kagayaki dasu

**Kokoro no mama kimi no mama**

**Sono hito ni wo boku ni azukete**

**Kimi ga kirai na kimi ga suki**

Bukiyou na kimi de ii

Kanjiru mama kaze no mama

Hana no you ni sora ni matte

**Kimi ga kirai na kimi wo tsutsumu**

It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF

_It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF_

It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF

**It's love, your love LOVE YOURSELF**

Sasuke finished singing and Fox Five stopped playing. Sakura stood at the door smiling at him. Sasuke crossed over the wires and around the speakers. He stood in front of Sakura and took off his sunglasses. Sakura gasped when she saw the bruises under his eyes and the slight swell of his nose. "What happened to you?"

"You can thank her," Sasuke said pointing to Aome, who along with the girls stood at the bottom of the staircase. "She made me realize what I jerk I was. Sakura I love you, will you please forgive me."

"Yes," Sakura whispered. She pulled Sasuke in for a kiss making him yelp in pain. He grabbed his nose. "I'm sorry."

"No it's alright," Sasuke said smiling despite the pain. He kissed Sakura on the cheek. Their friends broke out in cheers. "Thanks you guys," Sasuke said to Fox Five, Gaara, Kankuro, and the Akatsuki. Sasuke hugged his girlfriend and heard her stomach growl. Sakura blushed and ducked her head. Sasuke lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, "You want to get something to eat?"

"I can't go looking like this," Sakura said pointing at her sweats and sweater.

"Well I'm going looking like this," Sasuke said pointing at his bruised face, "Besides you look beautiful." Sakura hugged him tightly and after waving goodbye to their friends the two walked out of the gates hand in hand.

The girls smiling came out of the house. "What happened to your hair?" Tobi asked causing the boys to turn to the girls. For the first time they saw them with short hair.

"What did we just go through? It's just hair," Aome said pulling at a strand.

"He didn't mean it that way," Neji said, "I kind of like it actually." He ran a hand through Tenten's shorter hair. Many of the boys agreed.

"This kind of reminds me of your old haircut, before you left," Naruto said to Hinata pushing the hair out of her face. She smiled and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the chin. Naruto smiled.

The teens began to pack up their equipment. As he put his guitar away in its case Naruto got a call. He answered, "Hey Sai."

"Hey Naruto, how's the song coming along?" Sai asked as he sat in his chair across from Jiraiya.

"Sai, I don't think I can go through with it," Naruto said, "Not after what she has gone through."

"I know Naruto," Sai said, "But you and Hinata both agreed on this."

"This isn't fair," Naruto said, "Why do I have to keep hurting her?"

Sai couldn't answer that question instead he said, "You know what you have to do."

Naruto heard the click ending the conversation. He put his cellphone away and turned to look at Hinata. She was smiling as she talked with Tenten. Naruto captured that moment in his mind knowing that her smile will soon disappear for a long time.

Ok that was chapter 21, I hope you all enjoyed it. The song used this time was a personal favorite, "**Love Yourself ~ Kimi Ga Kirai Na Kimi Ga Suki ~**" by my favorite band **KAT-TUN**. The song Naruto and Sasuke were writing earlier is also a personal favorite and I wonder if anyone can guess which song it is. So keep an eye out for the next chapter.

See ya,

LWF


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back somewhat … I will try to update as much as I can but sometimes life just gets in the way. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, one of my longest ones. Thank you for being patient and I'm truly sorry I was gone for so long.  
P.S. Thank You allconspirer for allowing me to use your closet idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto universe characters just the ones I created on my own. List of songs and artists at the end.**

Naruto singing / **Naruto singing**_  
Hinata singing _/ Hinata singing**  
****Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba singing together**

**Monday, March 31, 4:00 p.m.**

Hinata knocked on the band room door. "They're not answering," she announced to Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hannya and Matsuri who stood behind her. "They have been avoiding me since Saturday night." Hinata was correct. The male members of Fox Five would not speak to her since Saturday, after they performed Love Yourself in Sakura's backyard. If they accidentally ran across her they would sneak away, and although she couldn't see it she could hear them sneaking away. "And then there was that time with the yogurt," Hinata explained, "Neji had the last yogurt and when I asked if there was any left he said no but he gave me his. When I said it was alright, he insisted I take it. Neji has never done that before."

"Not to mention how Kiba and Shikamaru gave you their cookies during lunch today," Ino said, "They have been extremely nice to you haven't they?"

"Yeah, and it's actually starting to creep me out," Hinata said and knocked once again.

"They are definitely up to something," Sakura said rubbing her chin, "They are overcompensating for something, it's like they're feeling guilty for some reason."

Suddenly the band room door opened. Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji poked their heads out. "Yes?" they asked.

"We wanted to borrow the microphones, Sai said he wanted us to record our voices," Temari explained.

"Ok no problem," Naruto said, "I'll get the equipment." He disappeared back inside.

"How are your vocal classes going?" Kiba asked.

"Good … So what are you boys up to?" Tenten asked an eyebrow raised. The remaining boys began to mumble answers. They stopped and smiled weakly. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison. Then Naruto came back upstairs and they sighed in relief.

"Here you go," Naruto said and handed the girls the microphones and recording equipment. The girls thanked them and as they walked away Naruto called out to Hinata.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she asked stopping in her tracks. The girls kept walking giggling amongst themselves up the stairs.

Naruto walked up to her and she heard jingling sounds. "I want you to have this," Naruto said and she felt him put something around her neck. He flipped out her short hair and smiled at how soft it felt. Hinata felt her neck and under the bell Naruto gave her for Christmas she felt a cold stone like object.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" she asked holding it between her index finger and thumb.

"It's the necklace Tsunade gave me after I won a bet," Naruto said smiling. He held the skeleton key that he had placed alongside that necklace in his hand. "I want you to have it as a sign of our friendship."

Hinata smiled and hugged Naruto. Naruto hugged her back. He noticed how slowly she was returning to the same Hinata they all knew before Sakon hurt her, and he couldn't be happier. However he hoped she was strong enough to suffer another devastating hit tomorrow. "I'll take care of it, thank you," she said and let go of him. She walked up the stairs with a spring in her step.

Naruto kept smiling like a fool until he remembered something, "Hinata!" he shouted up the staircase.

"Yeah!" Hinata shouted from up the stairs.

"Will you go with me to the Cocoa Café tomorrow at six!" he asked loud enough for everyone in the mansion to hear.

"Yes!" Hinata answered back. His smile widened hearing the excitement in Hinata's voice.

"Ok, it's a date then!" Naruto shouted. However, when he went back into the band room his smile dropped. He took the skeleton key and slid it next to the fox Hinata gave him for his birthday. "I just want tomorrow to be over."

"We all do," Neji said strumming his guitar.

"She's going to hate me," Naruto said punching the sound proof wall.

"She's not just going to hate you," Shikamaru said, "She's going to hate all of us."

Naruto shook his head, "This will be strike one for all of you, it'll be strike one hundred for me."

"She'll understand won't she?" Kiba asked taking a look at the sheet music, "She agreed to this plan as well."

"I think she forgot about it," Naruto said taking a seat on the couch, "I wish Sai had too."

**April 1****st****, Tuesday, 3:30 pm Hyuuga Mansion**

The girls placed Hinata on the chair by her vanity. Since last night they had been giddy in planning a makeover for Hinata for her first date with Naruto. "Girls you don't have to do all this."

"Trust me, we want to do this," Ino said and immediately took control, "Sakura, Aome and Hannya, you are in charge of wardrobe, Temari accessories, Matsuri hair, Tenten and I will handle make-up."

The girls begin their tasks while Hinata sat there a wide smile on her face. Two hours later the eldest Hyuuga's room was a complete disaster. Clothes were thrown everywhere, shoes were tossed around, the vanity was full of open make-up products, and Matsuri had accidentally dropped the skin glitter on the carpet and Tenten's hair. Basically a tornado had passed through the room; luckily Hinata wouldn't see it and the girls could clean up after she left.

The girls helped Hinata stand and stood back to admire their work. Hinata wore black high heels with a blue ruffled skirt, a black belt at her waist, and an off the shoulder white shirt with loose long sleeves. She wore both necklaces around her neck. Her short hair was flipped out with her usual bangs. Her make-up was simple, a small amount of pink lipstick on her lips, mascara, and a light dusting of silver eye shadow. They decided on no blush since Hinata always seemed to have a light pink tint on her cheeks.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked holding her hands in front of her looking at them shyly.

Her friends looked at each other and smiled widely, "Beautiful."

Hinata smiled widely and held out her arms, her friends rushed in for a group hug. "Thank you," she said, "I can't wait for this evening."

"Neither can we," Hannya said as they led Hinata out of her disastrous room, "Now when you get back tell us every little detail ok?"

Hinata nodded and they went down the stairs. There Neji, her driver for the day, stood and looked at his little sister in awe. "You look beautiful," he said patting her on the head.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san," she said a blush on her cheeks.

"So we're ready right?" he asked holding his arm out. Hinata nodded and Neji placed her hand on his arm. She locked arms with him and waved goodbye to the girls. She and Neji walked out of the mansion and helped her into the Porsche Carrera GT he borrowed from their father. He started the engine and drove out of the driveway. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Hinata said and began to press her index fingers together, "A little nervous I guess." Neji nodded and kept silent until he pulled up at the café around 5:50.

"I guess you'll have to wait ten minutes," Neji said as he helped her out of the car. He led her inside the restaurant, where a small bell signaled their arrival and helped her into a booth. "Do you want me to wait with you?" Inside the café the aroma of coffee and baked sweet bread filled his nose. A TV on a music video channel was across from her seat allowing Hinata to hear some music as she waited.

"No, Neji-nii-san, I'll be fine for ten minutes," Hinata said and waved goodbye to him.

Neji looked at his sister and kneeled down beside her, he grabbed her hand, "Hinata no matter what happens in the next hour or so, don't forget about friendship ok?"

"Ok," Hinata answered confused. She heard Neji leave and began to wonder about the meaning of his words.

Neji walked out the door and saw Naruto approaching. Naruto waved at him and once he stood in front of him he looked into the clear glass windows of the café. He saw Hinata sitting at one of the booths. "Have you told her anything?"

"Not really, I just told her not to forget about friendship," Neji said.

"Thanks I guess," Naruto answered taking his hands out of his pocket. He reached for the doorknob but Neji stopped him.

"If you can, can you guarantee me that you won't break her heart?" Neji asked holding Naruto's hand.

After a pause, "I'll do what I can," Naruto said and shook Neji's hand. Neji nodded and stepped out of Naruto's way. He headed to the car while Naruto headed inside.

The bell rang and Hinata lifted her head at the sound. She heard footsteps approach her and smiled. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah it's me Hinata," Naruto said and took a seat across from her. He looked at Hinata and sat in awe of her beauty. "You look beautiful Hinata."

Hinata blushed, "Thank you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and saw her hands on the table in front of them. He went to reach for them but the waitress got to their table.

"Hello my name is Kimiko and I'll be your waitress for today so what will it be?" she asked standing in front of them in a black and white outfit. She had long red curly hair with light brown eyes, and stood at about 5 foot 6.

Naruto looked at the menu, "What would you like Hinata?"

Hinata put a finger to her lips and asked, "Do you have cinnamon rolls?"

"Yes, we do," Kimiko said nicely realizing Hinata was blind, and upon closer inspection she asked, "Are you Hinata Hyuuga from Fox Five?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. The waitress turned to Naruto, "And you're Naruto Uzumaki! Oh my god! Sorry I'm being so loud but I'm such a big fan."

"Thank you," Hinata and Naruto answered in unison.

"Anything you want it's on the house," she said.

"Thanks, but won't you get in trouble?" Naruto asked.

"No, my family owns this café, trust me it's no problem," Kimiko said, "So continue looking at the menu."

"Ok then we'll have two servings of cinnamon rolls, and Hinata do you want coffee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, please with two sugars and cream," Hinata answered. The waitress said she would be back in a minute and left the teens alone. "You don't want any coffee Naruto-kun?"

"No, I don't like coffee," Naruto said and Hinata didn't see the soft smile form on his face, "Iruka says I inherited my dislike of coffee from my mother. She hated coffee and anything bitter." Hinata smiled. Naruto reached over and held her hands in his. After a moment he said, "Hinata the reason I asked you to come with me here today is because-"

Suddenly from the TV Hinata heard someone announcing something about Fox Five. "Excuse me, can you turn it up please?" she asked. The man at the counter increased the volume of the television. Hinata continued to listen. Naruto turned to the TV and saw that it was Japan Scandal.

"Oh no," he said, "Hinata don't listen."

However he said it too late. Hinata's face filled with confusion as she continued to hear. "Why did you guys perform without me?"

"Hinata I can explain," Naruto said but looking between the screen and Hinata he realized it was too late as the announcer said, "And now here we have the Fox Five minus Hinata Hyuuga performance shot earlier today of their new song Without You." Hinata stared at Naruto's outline as the song began to play. His beautiful voice reached her ears.

I just wanna be alone tonight  
I just wanna take a little breather  
Cause lately all we do is fight  
And every time it cuts me deeper

Hinata felt her heart constrict in pain. She knew exactly what was going on, this was the breakup song they had promised Sai a long time ago. Except she didn't think that after all that they went through, Naruto would go through with it.

Cause something's changed  
You've been acting so strange  
And its taking its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

'I've 'been acting so strange' because I was almost rape, and he's saying that it's taking its toll on him!' she screamed in her head.

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you

'He's happier without me,' Hinata thought and pulled her hands away from Naruto. She continued to stare at him with her lightless eyes, but Naruto noticed they were duller than he had ever seen. He wanted to reach for her hands again but knew he shouldn't.

Called you up cause' it's been long enough  
And you said that you were so much better  
We have done a lot of growing up  
We were never meant to be together

"'We were never meant to be together'," Hinata repeats in a whisper and Naruto hears the tears and heartbreak in her voice. "Hinata, that's not what I meant," Naruto tried to explain but finally she was able to look away. She began to stare at the table.

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Kimiko approached them with their orders and set them on the table a smile on her face. She noticed the teens were quiet and heard the music. She turned to the TV and saw Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru on a stage with lights flashing around them playing their instruments. "Oh is that a new song?"

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine  
Without you

She finished hearing the chorus and looked at the teens in shock. She was about to say something but another table was waiting for their order. Kimiko reluctantly excused herself, leaving the teens to their silence.

Cause something changed, you were acting so strange  
And it's taken its toll on me  
It's safe to say that I'm ready to let you leave

Without you, I live it up a little more every day  
Without you, I'm seeing myself so differently  
I didn't wanna believe it then  
But it all worked out in the end  
When I watched you walk away  
Well I never thought I'd say  
I'm fine,  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
Without you  
I just wanna be alone tonight,  
I just wanna take a little breather

The music stopped and Hinata lifted her gaze again. She heard the announcer say that this was not a cruel April Fool's Day Joke, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga of Fox Five are no longer together. Naruto saw the mascara streaks on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were going through with it?"

"Because I knew you would have come up with excuses not to break up," Naruto said.

Hinata shook her head, "I would have come up with reasons for us to stay together."

"Hinata, they're just lyrics," Naruto said.

"You always said lyrics showed emotions, someone's true thoughts and feeling," Hinata said reaching for her coffee, she took a sip, "You believe your life will be better without me … I was right."

"About what?" Naruto asked feeling his heart tear.

"You not loving me," Hinata said, "Now I understand what Neji was saying about not forgetting friendship. He hoped I would forgive you so easily and we would be friends again, but I can't do that Uzumaki-san."

"I told you no to call me that," Naruto said taking a hold of her hand.

"Let me go," Hinata demanded.

"No, not until you listen," Naruto said holding on tighter. He looked around and saw the other customers were beginning to turn to look at them.

"I said let me go!"

"Hinata you're causing a scene."

"Oh you want a scene; I'll give you a scene!" Hinata took the coffee she held in her hand and threw it at Naruto. He closed his eyes and growled at the slight pain it caused him, thanking God that it had cooled down a bit. This successfully made him release her and she ran for the door.

Neji got a call from Tenten earlier. She and the girls saw Fox Five's performance on Japan Scandal and realized why Naruto had asked Hinata out. Tenten begged Neji to go stop Naruto from breaking Hinata's heart but Neji tried to make her understand that it must be done in the best interest of the band. When Sakura got the phone and began to threaten Neji's life he hung up. Suddenly he heard Hinata's screaming voice from inside the café. He ran to it in time to see Hinata throw the coffee in Naruto's face and run to the door.

Hinata was crying even harder by the time she ran out and bumped into Neji's chest. Her breaths were coming out in rapid intervals and her face was red and mascara streaked. "Hinata, its ok, its ok."

"No, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said, "It's not ok. It's not ok how much I still love him." Neji looked into the café and saw Naruto staring at him as the waitress tried to dab the coffee of his face and shirt. He caught the look of agony on Naruto's face. Neji shook his head mouthing a sorry at him. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his face in his hands, he felt more stinging pain but he knew Hinata was hurt far worse than he was.

He pulled his hands away from his view in time to see the Hyuuga car disappear. Kimiko asked him if he was alright. Naruto said yes and got up. He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet and placed it in her hand.

"But I said it was free," she said trying to give the money back.

Naruto shook his head and refused the money as he walked away he said, "No, that's for the mess I made."

**Hyuuga Mansion 6:45 pm**

"How could you Neji?" Tenten asked as he walked in with Hinata. Sakura and Ino immediately took hold of Hinata and led her upstairs.

"It had to be done, I'm sorry," Neji said to Tenten.

"Don't apologize to me, you," Tenten turned behind her towards the couches, "Shikamaru and Kiba, go apologize to Hinata right now. Where's Naruto?"

"He's not going to be coming around for some time," Shikamaru explained as he got up, "We can't let you girls kill our lead singer." The girls glared at the boys as they made their way up the staircase. They reached the top stairs and saw Sasuke and Itachi leaning against the door.

"Hey," the boys greeted. The Uchiha brothers glared at them.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Neji asked rhetorically. Sasuke glared at him and walked down the corridor.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Kiba asked at his retreating form.

"Finding the answer," Sasuke responded. The teens and Itachi shook their heads.

"Does he loose his cool often?" Shikamaru asked.

"Not unless family gets hurt," Itachi answered. "You guys can go in." He pulled out his cellphone and stepped back as the teens entered. Neji was the first inside and saw Sakura and Ino sitting on the edge of Hinata's bed. Meanwhile Hinata was curled up in her bed, her face in a pillow.

"Sakura, Ino, can you let us talk to Hinata alone?" Neji asked.

"Don't you think the song said enough?" Ino asked angrily.

"Ino it had to happen," Kiba said pulling his girlfriend in a hug. Ino slapped his chest, but he held on.

"She's been through enough," Ino said biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"We know, we came to apologize to her," Shikamaru said, "So can we have some privacy?"

Sakura was about to protest when Hinata looked up, "Let them talk, I want to hear what they have to say." She sat up in her bed. Kiba kissed Ino on the cheek and let Sakura walk her out.

Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba stood at the foot of the bed. Hinata stared at their outlines. Neji began, "Hinata, we're really sorry about what happened."

"Why did none of you bother to tell me?" Hinata asked.

"That's what Naruto did in the café, didn't he?" Neji asked.

"No, the television interrupted whatever it was he wanted to say," Hinata said, "Did you really believe I wouldn't want to go through with it?"

"Yes," Shikamaru said, "Because we believe you really love him."

"We knew it would hurt you," Kiba said, "Trust us, we didn't want to do this, but we couldn't back out of our agreement with Gama Records."

Hinata wiped her tears, "Well I won't go back on the agreement either, if Sai and Jiraiya want a break up song, I'll give them one." Hinata reached over to her night stand and grabbed her laptop. She turned it on and began to type furiously.

"So are you feeling ok now?" Kiba asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hinata said and continued to type.

"Ok, then, we'll just get going," Shikamaru said.

They said goodbye, and just as they were exiting Hinata asked, "Can you tell the girls to come in here, I need their help."

"Sure," Neji said and closed the door.

"Neji, have you ever seen Hinata get revenge on anyone?" Kiba asked.

"No," Neji said as they walked down the corridor, "She never had to."

**Konoha Cemetery 7:15 pm**

Naruto sat in front of his parent's graves. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps behind him. "Hey Sasuke."

"I was counting on the element of surprise," Sasuke said as he stood next to him, "How did you know it was me?"

"Itachi called me a while ago, told me you were looking for me," Naruto said. He stood up and turned to him looking him straight in the eyes, since they were about the same height. "How did you find me?"

"Iruka told me you would probably come here if you're upset," Sasuke explained, "And I knew you'd be upset.

Naruto looked up at the sky and shook off his jacket. He took a few steps back and said, "I'm ready, hit me with your best shot."

"Tempting," Sasuke said a smirk on his face, "But I'm not here to kick your ass, I'll do that some other time, I just want to talk."

"Ok, but if you don't mind I'll just sit here," Naruto said taking a few more steps back and sitting down.

"I was kidding about the element of surprise thing," Sasuke said taking a seat on the grass across from him. "So what I want to know is why you didn't at least warn Hinata, if she was so into the plan before."

"Look Sasuke, this is really none of your business, it's between me and the band," Naruto said. Suddenly Sasuke was across the space separating them, pinning Naruto to the ground with his arm to Naruto's throat.

"You hurt my little sister," Sasuke said and Naruto saw his eyes turn red, literally, "This is my business."

"Sasuke what's the matter with your eyes? Naruto asked.

Sasuke let go of him, "It's a hereditary condition, but that's beside the point. Naruto, I have never had friends like you fourteen, actually I never had friends at all, since I was the ice prince."

Naruto stared at Sasuke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because in this short time together, you've become my best friend Naruto, almost like another brother to me," Sasuke said, "What you and Fox Five did tore the Konoha 14 apart today."

"I, we, didn't mean to do that Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I know, but please find a way to fix this. I don't want any of our bonds to break," Sasuke said. He lay back on the grass and looked up at the dark sky and the emerging stars. "I guess those grape wishes don't come true."

"What?" Naruto asked leaning back on his shoulders beside Sasuke. He tore his eyes away from the stars to look at him. He noticed Sasuke's eyes were back to normal.

"The grape wish," Sasuke said, "Remember New Year's Eve, how you made the wish for a less complicated year. I guess it didn't work."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Actually Sasuke, I didn't wish for that. I … I wished for something else."

Sasuke smiled and punched Naruto in the arm. "Maybe your wish will come true then."

Naruto shook his head, "After all that's gone on, I don't see that happening."

**Thursday, April 3****rd**** 6:30 p.m. Gama Records Recording Studio**

Hinata pressed her lips to the microphone and sang into it, "Because of you."

Standing beside her Matsuri leaned closer to her own microphone, holding both hands on the headphones on her ears, "I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me."

Hinata continued to sing, "Because of you."

Matsuri softly sang the next line, her voice full of pain, "I am afraid … Because of you." Matsuri held the note.

"Because of you," Hinata sang and held the note until her voice and Matsuri's voice blended into a beautiful melody that faded when the music ended.

From behind the plexi glass window of the sound proof room Sai, Sakura, Hannya, Ino, Temari, Tenten and Aome clapped. Sai pressed a button on the sound board in front of him allowing him to be heard inside the recording area. "Matsuri, Hinata that was amazing," Sai praised into the microphone, "Perfect really."

"Thanks Sai," the girls responded in unison. Sai smiled, glad that Hinata wasn't mad at him for what happened. He was proud how maturely she was handling everything.

"Sai," Hinata said getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wrote a couple new songs," Hinata explained, "There's one I really want you to hear."

"Ok, Hinata let's hear it," Sai said slightly confused. He didn't know Fox Five was working on something.

"Sakura can you give him the CD with the music?" Hinata asked as Matsuri left the recording area. She appeared into the same room as the other girls just as Sakura handed Sai the CD. He put it into the laptop next to the sound board and pressed the play button.

Hinata began to sing and as Sai heard the lyrics he smiled shaking his head. Once Hinata ended Sai spoke into the microphone, "And here I thought we would have only one break up song." Hinata smiled at him and a single thought ran through Sai's head, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

**Hyuuga Mansion 7:00 pm**

Naruto was sitting with his feet up on the sofa, a notepad on his knees as he wrote verse after verse of songs. Shikamaru looked up from his drum set and saw Naruto in a trance. He walked over and read the notepad over his shoulder. "Naruto, you're supposed to be writing songs about breaking up, not about wanting her back."

"The breakup songs are over there," Naruto said pointing to the coffee table between the couches. Shikamaru reached over and picked up the papers. He read some of them.

"So Hinata's the bad guy in the relationship?" Shikamaru asked, "She broke up with you."

"In the guy's eyes the girl is always the heartbreaker," Naruto explained as he stared at his notepad, no longer writing. "Everyone hates me."

"Not just you," Shikamaru assured him, "Temari hasn't stopped glaring at me since it happened."

"And Hinata hasn't stopped crying since it happened either," Naruto said. He looked at Shikamaru, "Neji told me she's been crying herself to sleep each night."

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Naruto's stormy eyes, "So what do you want to do next?"

"My heart is telling me not to do it, but my brain is saying it's the best decision for the band," Naruto said placing his hand over his heart. "I want to do what's best for the majority," he turned to Shikamaru, "I have a new song to show Sai tomorrow."

**Sunday, April 6, 5:00 p.m. Gama Records**

Sai sat in the rolling chair in front of the sound board. Inside the recording studio were Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shikamaru with their instruments. Sai gave them the thumbs up signal and pressed a button. Naruto began to sing and the band began to play.

"Why exactly did you ask me to come here and listen to them record a break-up song?" Sasuke asked standing beside Sai's seat. "Especially one aimed at my little sister?"

"Because I need you for a plan to work," Sai said and without looking at Sasuke he explained, "On Friday Hinata finished recording a song that she will present to the public on an early radio show tomorrow."

"Ok?" Sasuke said, not exactly sure where he came into the plan.

"So," Sai continued, "I need you to make sure Naruto, and these guys are near a radio so they could hear it."

Sasuke grabbed Sai's chair and pulled it so Sai was facing him. Sai caught the flash of red in his eyes. "Why?" Sasuke growled, "Why should I help you hurt them, they're my friends."

"Sasuke, as much as I would like to say its just business," Sai said, "Don't you think after all the pain they caused Hinata, she deserves a little revenge?"

Sasuke stayed silent and looked up. Since the room he and Sai were in was dim, the boys hadn't noticed what was going on. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his eyes were close, and his lips were pressed to the microphone. Sasuke listened closely to the lyrics he sang, "And I never thought I'd doubt you/I'm better off without you/More than you, more than you know."

Sasuke closed his eyes, "I'll make sure they hear it."

**Monday, April 7, 7:30 a.m. Outside Radio Broadcasting Studio**

Hinata stepped out of the limo with the help of Itachi. She took a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Although the girls told her she is giving Naruto what he deserves, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Hinata, are you ready?" Itachi asked. Hinata placed her hand on his arm.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**Monday, April 7, 7:40 a.m. Konoha High, Kakashi's Classroom**

"I don't think I have ever been here this early," Naruto said as he walked to his seat. Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru followed his lead, but Sasuke stayed beside the door.

"We got it," Kankuro said as he approached the Uchiha. Beside him Gaara held a portable radio.

"Ok, let's go," Sasuke said. He walked in with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Hey what's the radio for?" Naruto asked as he watched Gaara set it up on Kakashi's desk. None of the boys answered. Sasuke simply turned it on and searched for the specific radio station Sai told him. Gaara pulled up the small antenna to get rid of some of the static.

Once fixed, the boys heard the host of J-Rad from 6 to 2, Katsu announcing the arrival of Hinata Hyuuga, lead singer of Fox Five. Naruto immediately sat up straighter, "What is Hinata doing there?"

"So Ms. Hyuuga, I hear you have a new song to debut," Katsu said.

"Yes," Hinata answered. Just hearing her voice made Naruto's heart beat faster. "I guess you could say it's a response to the song Uzumaki-san and Fox Five debuted about a week ago."

"Ooh, Uzumaki-san, no longer on first name bases are we?" Katsu asked.

"Well since the song Without You came out Naru – I mean, Uzumaki-san and I haven't spoken," Hinata explained.

"So, all the rumors are true, you and Naruto Uzumaki are no longer together," Katsu said.

"Yes," Hinata softly responded, "We are no longer together."

"Well these things happen, but you're young, beautiful, and successful," Katsu complemented, "You'll find someone."

"Thank you Katsu-san," Hinata responded.

"So introduce this new song to all Fox Five fans out there," Katsu said.

Naruto listened closely to what Hinata said, "This song is called Don't Miss You, I hope you all enjoy it and I hope your listening." Naruto knew he was the 'your' Hinata was referring to. A soft melody erupted from the airways.

_Was just the other day when you said to me  
That you had enough  
Told me that you wanna move on with your life  
And now you sing to me the same old melody  
That I'm still the one  
You thought I'd hang around while you made up your mind_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh bitterly at the last line. He didn't want to admit it but Hinata knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't think she would do this, make her own break up song; he was expecting her to wait for this to die down and maybe accept him again.

_I used to say that you were everything  
You got your way but not anymore_

_Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cause I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cause I don't miss you at all_

Naruto felt a sharp stab in his heart. He didn't know if it was just a line in a verse or if she really didn't miss him at all.

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

_So here you are today trying to manipulate  
But that won't work this time  
Cause baby don't you know you're the last thing on my mind  
Not gonna hesitate don't wanna recreate the dreams you broke in two  
So I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart and be done_

"See you broke her heart Naruto," Kankuro said.

"Unfortunately it's not the first time," Naruto responded.

_Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cause I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cause I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't need you_

_I gotta move on with my life  
Cause I don't miss you at all_

_Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cause I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cause I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

_Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cause I don't miss you at all_

_No, I don't I don't I don't miss you_

The music faded and Naruto walked out of the classroom. Walking down the school corridors he heard some people, manly girls, snickering behind their hands and pointing fingers at him. 'I guess they heard the song,' Naruto thought as he looked straight ahead, fighting the desire to glare at them. He continued walking until he found an empty classroom. Going inside he took a deep breath before he punched the wall. He bit his lips so he wouldn't let the tears fall. Now he understood how Hinata felt all those times he broke her heart. The pain that crushed his chest, the weight that crushed the rest of him, he finally understood.

Trying to take calming breaths he walked out of the classroom, realizing he had five minutes to get to class. Not paying attention to where he was walking he bumped into someone. "Sorry … Hinata," Naruto said looking at her. She was standing in front of him, so close he could feel her breath on his collarbone.

"No it was my mistake Uzumaki-san," Hinata said unable to move. Kyuubi looked at each of them, sensing the tension in the air, he stopped wagging his tail.

After a grueling minute standing near each other Hinata took a step back. Quickly Naruto grabbed her wrist. "You don't have anything to say?"

"Let me go," Hinata ordered. After a heartbeat of silence she added, "I meant what I said."

Naruto smirked, "Oh really? Then why do you cry yourself to sleep every night?"

"You broke my heart!" Hinata shouted. With her free hand Hinata swung to slap Naruto but he grabbed that wrist as well.

"You broke mine too," Naruto pulled her in until their lips met in a bruising kiss. Hinata tried to pull away but Naruto's grip on her wrist was too strong, she began to whimper against his kiss causing Kyuubi to start growling. Kyuubi began to bark and when that didn't stop Naruto, he began to bite his ankle.

"Dammit Kyuubi," Naruto said letting go of Hinata. He shook off the fox pup, who whimpered and backed away.

"Don't you dare hurt Kyuubi-kun," Hinata said socking Naruto in the arm. He stopped her. "From now on Uzumaki-san don't speak to me."

"Don't worry Hyuuga-san you'll still hear me loud and clear," Naruto said. He ran a hand along her face and walked away.

"Kyuubi-kun are you alright?" Hinata asked and the fox pup jumped into her arms, barking happily. She smiled, "Good, I'm glad one of us is."

**Downtown Konoha 8:30 a.m.**

Naruto got off the bus. Fixing his backpack over his shoulder Naruto walked down the crowded streets. He walked for about ten minutes and stopped when he finally got to Gama Records. He walked through the front doors, making sure to avoid any paparazzi lurking around. He ignored the hellos and questioning looks of the receptionists and producers while making his way to the elevators. Inside he pressed the button to Sai and Jiraiya's office. He got out once the elevators reached their destination and walked down the lighted corridor to the see through glass office. He saw Jiraiya at his desk and Sai on the couch his feet propped up on the coffee table. Both seemed busy writing.

Without knocking Naruto barged in. Jiraiya and Sai looked up from their writing. "Naruto? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Jiraiya asked taking off his glasses.

"Does it matter?" Naruto asked taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Your education sort of does," Sai responded nonchalantly.

Naruto ignored the remark, "I want the song to debut today."

"What song?" Jiraiya asked.

"The response to Hinata's song Don't Miss You."

**Hyuuga Mansion 3:25 p.m.**

Some of the Konoha 14 members, the Akatsuki, and Aome walked into the mansion. They dropped their backpacks on a table near the entrance and walked to the living room. The teens and young adults plopped themselves on the couches. It was silent for a while until …

"So, I guess it's congratulations for getting back at Naruto, Hinata," Sasori said.

Hinata, who had a hand softly pressed on her lips, remembering the kiss, smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Konan shook her head, "Hinata you should have known better."

"What?" Hinata asked in disbelief, "Why is it always me? Why do I always have to take the high road? He hurt me so many times already Konan!"

"Then why did you keep accepting his apologies if you were so fed up with it Hinata?" Konan asked her own voice rising.

"Konan, don't talk to my sister like that," Itachi said rushing to Hinata's side.

Konan ignored him and continued, "It's because you loved him, I mean love him, isn't it Hinata?"

"Konan that's enough!" Itachi shouted at her as Hinata began to cry.

"You know he's going to retaliate Hinata, and then you'll do the same thing … it won't end," Konan said and got up. She headed for the stairs, knowing many people were angry with her.

"How could she say such things?" Itachi asked as he and the girls comforted Hinata.

"Because it's the truth," Pein said getting up as well. He looked at Itachi, "I'm sorry Itachi but Konan's right." Then he looked at Hinata. He stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata you always wanted us to not pity you, treat you like everyone else. Well, even though it sounded harsh, Konan was just telling you the ugly truth because she's your friend and she cares about you." Pein walked away and climbed the stairs. On the second floor he found Konan sitting on a small hallway bench crying softly into her hands. "Konan?" Pein asked but she continued to cry. He moved closer and sat beside her on the bench. "You know I don't like seeing an angel cry."

Konan laughed softly, "You had no problem making me cry last time."

Pein stayed silent and Konan felt a slight pang of guilt in her chest. She turned to say something but Pein beat her to it, "Why are you crying now?"

"Because they're just kids and they're going through all this mess," Konan explained. "Life is just unfair so many times."

Pein didn't know what to say, although he knew exactly what she meant. They both have had unfair experiences in life and Pein knew Konan didn't want Naruto and Hinata to end up like them. "Konan," he said and she turned to him, "I think we should go downstairs."

"No matter how I made her cry," Konan said, "I'm not apologizing."

Pein shook his head, "You don't have to but like you said Naruto is going to retaliate, and I think Hinata will need all the shoulders she can cry on." He stood up and held a hand out. Konan wiped her eyes and hesitantly took it. Pein smiled and walked down the hallway enjoying the warmth of her hand in his. Once downstairs they saw everyone gathered around the radio.

"What's going on?" Pein asked when they reached the circle.

Temari pointed to the radio, "Now we know where Naruto was ditching to today." Pein and Konan turned to the radio and heard the familiar voices of Aki and Haru. Then they heard the voices of the Fox Five males.

"So Naruto you have a new song you want to debut today?" Haru asked. Konan noticed some reluctance in his voice.

"Yes," Naruto said, "It's dedicated to someone we all know."

"Naruto, are you sure you want everyone to hear this?" Kiba asked slight worry in his voice.

There was silence until in a soft voice Naruto answered, "Yes."

"Ok," Aki said with a sigh, "This is Fox Five's well more like Fox Four's new song, Over You."

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me

"I wasn't the one to leave Uzumaki-san," Hinata whispered. Everyone bit their lips and held back a sigh.

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know

"Without me," Hinata whispered, "Is it true? Is he better off without me?" No one answered the question.

I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you

"So he's over me," Hinata said and surprisingly her friends saw a smirk on her face. 'Then, Uzumaki-san,' she thought, 'Why did you kiss me?'

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me

'Maybe,' Hinata thought, 'Maybe you're right Naruto.'

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know

Well, I never saw it coming  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know

I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting better  
And now I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together

Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you  
Well I got over you  
I got over you  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you

Hinata got up from the couch and headed for the stairs. "Hinata are you ok?" Sakura asked as they all stood around awkwardly, unsure what to do.

"Yes, Sakura," Hinata said a strange smile on her face, "I don't miss Uzumaki-san and he's over me, everything's perfect right?" She disappeared into the second floor. The rest of the teens stared at one another.

"What do we do now?" Matsuri asked.

"I don't think we know," Temari responded.

**Friday April 11 Gama Records 4:00 p.m**.

"Why did you call us in Sai?" Gaara asked as he, his siblings, Fox Five without Naruto and Hinata, the Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hannya, Matsuri, and Aome took a seat on the leather couches in Sai's office.

"Well we have a problem," Sai said and the teens and young adults glared at him giving him the 'No, duh!' face.

"Naruto has skipped school this entire week," Sakura explained, "Iruka is pissed off and our finals are less than a month away."

"Iruka won't let him stay in the band if this keeps up," Sasuke added.

"Hinata isn't doing any better," Neji interjected, "She got a C in her progress report for English, that's never happened before."

"She's still crying her eyes out every night," Matsuri whispered.

"Yes, those are some problems as well and I am very sorry this is all happening because of our plan," Sai said, "but the problem I was talking about was the songs. When we suggested the hook-up and break-up we were hoping for duets between Naruto and Hinata about their heartbreak, not separate attacks from one another."

"But I thought the songs were doing well," Shikamaru said.

"They are, but the media is criticizing their actions," Sai explained, "The media believes Fox Five will disband because of this and the band will just be another failed group from Gama Records."

"Another failed group?" Temari asked.

Sai nodded, "In the last few years we haven't had many successful bands on our label."

"What about Riisa Tanaka, Akiko, Kazuya Nakagawa?" Kankuro asked.

"They are solo artists," Sai explained, "It's our bands that have never made it." Sai stood up and walked to the floor to ceiling glass windows looking over Downtown Konoha. "I truly believed Fox Five was going to make it."

"Hey don't talk about us in past tense," Kiba said standing up. Sai turned to him and the rest of them.

"Kiba's right," Neji said standing up as well, "We'll find a way to fix this."

Shikamaru stood up to join his band mates, "Fox Five isn't going down without a fight."

Sai smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

"The question now is what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"Hey," Sai announced, "I don't care if you have to lock them in a room together, just get them talking." The teens and Akatsuki nodded in understanding. They got up and were about to say goodbye to Sai when he said, "I forgot to mention that today Naruto and Hinata are both releasing another single. It's not gonna be pretty." The teens hurried out of the office muttering "Shit," under their breaths.

**Hyuuga Mansion 5:00 pm**

Hanabi knocked on her sister's door. There was no response so she let herself in. The curtains of the room were closed giving Hinata's room a gloomy atmosphere. Hanabi stepped lightly towards her sister's laying figure on the bed. "Aneue?"

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?" Hinata responded softly.

"Do you want something to eat? I can bring you something," Hanabi suggested.

"No, I'm fine," Hinata responded pulling her comforter tighter around herself.

"You're not fine Hinata," Hanabi said placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. She felt her shoulder shudder and worried she made Hinata cry. Suddenly a small laugh erupted from under the comforter Hanabi watched in surprise as her sister sat up and pushed her hair back a smile on her face. Hinata reached over and pulled Hanabi into her lap, something she hadn't done since Hanabi was seven. Hanabi had protested that she was too old for this sign of affection but let it slide this one time.

"Your right my fireworks, I'm not," Hinata said placing her chin on Hanabi's shoulder, continuing to smile.

"Why are you smiling then?" Hanabi asked starting to become freaked out a bit.

"Because it takes more muscles to frown?" Hinata said answering the question with another.

The sisters sat in silence for a while until Hanabi felt the need to ask the question that brought her up to her sister's room in the first place, "Hinata … Do you still love Naruto?"

Hinata sat silent for a second. Hanabi could hear her sister's heartbeat as she laid her head on Hinata's chest. When she mentioned Naruto's name Hanabi noticed her heartbeat sped up. Was that the answer to her question?

"Hanabi-chan, what is love?" Hinata asked.

Hanabi thought about it for a second, "Well the dictionary defines it as a strong emotion of regard and affection for someone, something along those lines." Hanabi saw her sister about to interject but she stopped her, "But in my opinion, love is when you get this stupid goofy smile on your face just when he looks your way, love is when no matter how mad he makes you, you just want to keep making him smile, love is when you'll do anything to make him happy, even if it breaks your heart, love is when in the middle of a crowd all you can see is him, love is when your heart speeds up just at the thought or mention of him, love is when you give your heart to him, and although you may think you want it back from time to time, what you really want is for him to hold onto tighter and tighter and never let it break and never let you go."

Hinata looked at Hanabi. "How do you know all this?"

Hanabi smiled, "Because that's how I feel about Konohamaru … and I know that's how you feel about Naruto."

"Sometimes … sometimes I wish I didn't," Hinata said. Hanabi caught the tear that slid down Hinata's cheek with her thumb.

"Love isn't easy Hinata," a voice said from the door. The sisters turned and saw the rest of the gang and Akatsuki. Konan was the one who spoke. "Trust me," Konan fought the urge to look at Pein, "I know."

"I understand," Hinata said, "But it doesn't stop the hurt … what are you all doing here?" The teens and young adults didn't really know what to say having barged into the room before getting a plan going. They didn't even know who would go to see Naruto and try to comfort him. After some silence and mumbling Hinata figured it out, "I guess Sai told you all about the single I'm releasing."

"Yeah, and you're not the only one," Neji added.

"You mean Naru- I mean Uzumaki-san as well?" Hinata asked.

They nodded. Hanabi got off Hinata's lap as she swung her feet out of bed and turned on the radio on her bedside table. "Hinata that probably isn't a good idea," Kisame said.

"I have to listen Kisame," Hinata said and stared at the outline of her radio. With a hand to her neck she touched the necklace Naruto gave her. Although she was mad at him, she could not take it off. Through all this it was one of the few things she had of him. The radio was stationed on J-Rad and Hinata heard Aki and Haru speaking.

"Ok, we have two new singles from Fox Five," Haru said and after a sigh, "If we can still call them that."

"I hate to agree with you Haru," Aki said, "But it seems like Naruto and Hinata are no longer band mates let alone friends. It's a pity they were perfect for each other."

"I know what you mean it's been very few times that I have seen a couple so right for each other, especially one that young," Haru explained, "But their songs are good."

"Yes, pouring their heart and tears into each of these new singles that seem to appear in rapid succession, they are saying all they can't say to each other," Aki mused.

"And many of these things are similar to what we want to say to that person who broke our own hearts right Aki?"

"Right Haru, so here is Hinata's song I Believed," Aki said and soon music filled the airwaves.

_Tell me what's it gonna be this time,  
Say that I was just fool to believe  
You were mine  
Cannot imagine life without you by my side,  
And its killing' my heart,  
Cause I wish I knew why_

_Why would you do me this way,_  
_When I love you_  
_Baby_

'Hinata,' Naruto thought as he laid in bed, the radio blasting Hinata's new song into his ears. Tora scratched at the door wanting to be let out. He had spent the last few days locked inside his master's bedroom eating only ramen. He knew Naruto was a complete mess and vaguely understood that it had to do with the noise coming out of the black box.

_I believed what you said,  
But love doesn't have a meaning  
When you hurt me so bad  
Just threw it all away  
You knew I was scared  
To once more let you get that close to me  
Despite what you did  
I believed_

'I was scared too Hinata,' Naruto thought. 'I didn't want to be anywhere near you when you came back, but Hanabi … Hanabi said I had another chance … and you … Hinata you never said anything to stop me from falling in love with you.'

_You said it was gonna be for real this time  
You said you were gonna make it up to me  
And everything will be fine  
Never thought that I would have to let you go this way  
Should've followed my heart  
But I fell for the game_

_Life just would not be the same_  
_Without you_  
_Baby_

"I hate my life without you Hinata," Naruto whispered into the darkness of his room. The blinds were closed; he could barely see his hand in front of his face. He laid suspended in a cold darkness.

_I believed what you said,  
But love doesn't have a meaning  
When you hurt me so bad  
Just threw it all away  
You knew I was scared  
To once more let you get that close to me  
Despite what you did  
I believed_

_Now what do I say_  
_It was you_  
_You that made the choice to walk away_  
_But now_  
_Love will come my way_  
_Again_  
_I don't wanna here you're sorry_  
_Cause you know we've reached the end_

"The end?" Naruto asked himself and felt a stab in his heart. For the first time since this whole ordeal started a week ago he cried. His heartbreaking sobs suffocated him, and his eyes stung but despite the pain he knew it couldn't compare to the pain of knowing he lost someone so very precious to him.

_I believed what you said,  
But love doesn't have a meaning  
When you hurt me so bad  
Just threw it all away  
You knew I was scared  
To once more let you get that close to me  
Despite what you did  
I believed …_

_I believed_

Everyone in Hinata's room was silent, finally releasing the breath they had been holding. They got ready to hold their breath once more for Naruto's song. To their surprise Hanabi got off the bed and made an excuse of going to go see Konohamaru. She ran out of the room and into her own room for a second to grab something. On her way downstairs she turned on the object she retrieved form her room, a blue Zune. She plugged the earphones into her ears and searched for the J-Rad radio station channel. She got her cardigan from the coat closet and ran out the door. Putting on the cardigan she raced down the driveway.

Finally finding the radio station Hanabi heard Haru, with a slight hesitation, introducing Naruto's song Everything About You.

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

The music sped up and Hanabi felt her heartbeat match the speed. She ran through the streets dodging past people. She was worried.

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

Hanabi had a sick feeling in her stomach as Naruto's voice faded in the last line and she came to a stop at a red light. "No, Naruto."

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

"Dammit!" Hanabi shouted scaring those standing around her. When the light turned green she raced towards her destination even more determined than ever.

Hinata tried to hide a tear rolling down her chin. She wondered if Naruto really did hate her. She looked at Neji. "I – We didn't know these were the lyrics Hinata, Naruto made us record the music in a separate room."

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Hanabi knew she was only a few blocks away, but her body was burning and gasping for air.

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She leapt off her bed and quickly put on her shoes before anyone could stop her. She didn't get far enough to not hear the last lines of the song.

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Hinata kept running until she was off of the Hyuuga premises but her mind stopped to think. Had she ever asked Naruto why he loved her?

As the music faded Hanabi stopped running. She stood in the middle of a sidewalk in a different neighborhood. She didn't really think about what she would do when she saw him, but she knew there was no way she was turning back now, and her determination to do something hadn't faltered. She slowly walked towards a two story house with a small garden out front surrounded by a chain link fence. She unlocked the small gate and walked inside. At the front door she knocked and a few seconds later someone opened the door.

"Hanabi-san?"

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," Hanabi said to the surprised young man. "I was wondering if I may speak to Naruto."

"Um," Iruka said, "Sure, I'll take you up there." Hanabi entered the house and was lead up to the second floor. Iruka waited at the top of the stairs and told her where Naruto's room was. Hanabi thanked him and he went back downstairs. She stood in front of Naruto's door. Taking a deep breath she knocked.

"Iruka I don't want to talk about – Hanabi?" Naruto asked as he opened the door wider. Immediately Tora shot out of the room like an orange bullet. Naruto sighed and looked at the young Hyuuga, "Why are you here?"

Hanabi looked at him and noticed tear tracks on his face with the help of the dim hallway lighting. "Why were you crying?"

"I wasn't," Naruto said and hid his face behind the door; he rubbed his face trying to get rid of the evidence. "Does Hi – Neji know you're here?"

"No," Hanabi said, "I came because I wanted to talk to you."

"Why do you all just want to talk? What is there more to say really? Why can't you just beat me up and get it over with?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

"In order talking usually solves things, there are more things you two have to say to each other, and because I know it hurts a lot more if I don't," Hanabi answered. She looked at Naruto and saw him smiling softly shaking his head.

"Why are you smiling?" Hanabi asked confused.

"Just because the way you answered my multiple questions reminds me of how Hinata answered me one time," Naruto explained. (A/N It's in Chapter 9)

Hanabi felt that this was the best time to ask the question she knew her sister and everyone was wondering after hearing that song. "Do you really hate everything about Hinata?"

Naruto stood silent in front of Hanabi, until, "There is only one thing I hate about your sister." Hanabi instinctively clenched her fist despite wanting to give Naruto the benefit of a chance. "I hate how no matter what she does, even if it hurts me, I still … I still love her."

Hanabi looked up at Naruto who stared at the floor beside her, "You love her too?"

"Too?" Naruto asked raising his eyes to meet hers. "You mean Hinata still …"

Hanabi sighed but gave him a small smile, "Yeah, she still loves you … can we go talk somewhere?"

"Sure," Naruto said and walked out of the room but Hanabi stopped him with a finger to his stomach.

"Actually first take a shower, because you reek," Hanabi said pinching her nose. Naruto ruffled her hair and disappeared back into his room. Hanabi leaned against the door. Suddenly her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hanabi," it was Neji and he sounded worried, "Hinata's missing."

"What?"

"She ran out of her room before the song ended, we thought she might of ran into the band room but she wasn't there," Neji explained.

"Did you check Mom's room?" Hanabi asked beginning to panic herself.

"Yes, we're turning the entire mansion upside down. Kiba and Akamaru are searching the premises, where are you?" Neji asked.

"At Naruto's house," Hanabi answered.

"What? Why?" Neji asked.

"I needed to talk to him, since no one else seemed willing to, he was a mess," Hanabi explained.

"Hanabi, you know the guys and I would have checked up on him later tonight," Neji said.

"I know, but I needed to get some answers," Hanabi said, "I'll go help you guys."

"No, no Hanabi" Neji said and Hanabi knew he was running a hand though his long hair, "Stay with Naruto, we have everyone looking for Hinata, and Naruto needs at least one person with him."

"Ok, Neji," Hanabi said, "We are going to get something to eat, downtown, I'll keep my eye out for Hinata."

"You think she might have gone that far?" Neji asked.

"Hinata may be blind, but she knows Konoha," Hanabi said but added with some worry, "At least I hope, it has been three years."

"Now's not the time to lose faith," Neji said, "Call me if you see her."

"Will do," Hanabi said and hung up. She waited another ten minutes when Naruto finally came out of the shower dressed in jeans torn at the knees, an orange shirt, boots, and his Fox Five and skeleton key necklace.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he and Hanabi walked downstairs.

"How about we get something to eat," Hanabi said. "Some ramen maybe?"

"Actually," Naruto said pausing at the bottom of the stairs, "I've only been eating ramen for the past week; I am actually getting sick of it."

Hanabi laughed, "The great Naruto Uzumaki is sick of ramen?"

Naruto poked her in the forehead, "Knock it off … how about some yakitori?"

Hanabi nodded and Naruto walked out the door. Hanabi was about to follow when Iruka appeared from the living room. "Hanabi-san."

"Yes Iruka-sensei?" Hanabi asked turning away from the door.

"Thank you for doing this," Iruka said, "I wasn't sure what I could've done." He lowered his head in shame.

"It's ok Iruka-sensei," she said, "Teenagers are complicated, sometimes just being there, not saying anything, is good enough." Iruka smiled and Hanabi walked out the door.

"So you're paying right?" Hanabi asked and walked faster, "Because I didn't bring my wallet."

"Hey! But you invited me!" Naruto shouted as she ran ahead of him He gave chase and couldn't help but laugh a little.

**Konoha High 6:30 pm**

Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Gaara got out Konan's car by the front gates of the school. They had borrowed it to search the streets for Hinata. Everyone had spread out in groups of three or four to search for Hinata.

"It's been over an hour," Kiba said, "with no sign of her and it's just getting colder." He placed his gloved hands under his armpits.

"Which is more reason why we can't give up," Gaara said.

"I'll check in with everyone else," Neji said and dialed his phone. Sasuke nodded and looked at their surroundings. From the far left he heard a car, and upon closer inspections shouted "Shit!"

Kiba and Gaara quickly turned to Sasuke and looked at where he was glaring. They mouthed the same sentiments. "Neji, we gotta get out of here and find Hinata fast," Kiba said as he climbed into the car.

Neji stood by the driver's side confused until he saw the Sound gang car approaching. He put his phone back in his pocket and quickly got in, putting the keys in the ignition. "Do you think they saw us?"

"Don't know," Kiba said as their called pulled back onto the road and drove in the opposite direction from the sound gang. "But I hope not."

Sasuke, in the passenger seat, turned to Neji, a look of worry and anger on his face, "We can't let them know Hinata's missing."

"… Wait," Gaara spoke up, "Do we really have to be too worried? Sakon's gone; they shouldn't want anything to do with Hinata anymore."

"You're wrong Gaara," Neji said his eyes fixed on the road ahead, "They are going to want revenge on Hinata … and Naruto."

Gaara closed his eyes, and thought, 'When will this ever end?'

**Konoha Central Park 7:02 pm**

Kyuubi looked up at Hinata in worry. He'd seen her running out the gate and quickly followed. He made sure she was safe as she walked the streets of Konoha. Seeing the park on their right he barked.

Hinata stopped in slight shock, "Kyuubi?" she sniffled but smiled, "Since when have you been following me?"

Kyuubi jumped into her outstretched arms and nuzzled her very cold cheek. All she had was black sweatpants, sneakers and a long sleeved light sweater. Kyuubi whined, 'We have to get you out of the cold,' as they walked further into the park.

Hinata shock her head, having understood what the little fox said. "I'm not ready to go back, Kyuubi-kun, unless it's to go back in time to when I first saw Naruto Uzumaki and make myself never fall in love with him."

"A little harsh isn't it?" a voice a few feet to her left said. Hinata turned to this unknown voice. Kyuubi saw the stranger. He wore a hoodie that covered his hair, sunglasses and a high collared under sweater that covered his mouth, although his voice projected quite strongly. He was sitting on a bench with a guitar on his lap. He began strumming as Hinata walked a little closer. The young stranger looked at her and patted the seat next him on the bench. When Hinata didn't move he said, "Take a seat."

"Oh," Hinata said blushing a bit, "Sorry, I can't see so I didn't know what that noise was." The young stranger put down his guitar and got up, "No, my mistake I wasn't aware of your situation." He held her hand and led her to the empty seat. "So what is a beautiful young lady like you doing in the cold, cursing this Naruto character and crying?" The young stranger asked wiping a small tear from her cheek. Hinata fought to not flinch under this kind stranger's touch.

"Oh not it's ok, I don't want to bother you," Hinata said and moved to stand up and leaver. The young stranger placed a hand on her shoulder, and Hinata involuntarily froze. "I'm sorry,' the young man said, "I didn't mean to scare you … It's just I've been told I'm a good listener."

"It's a long story," Hinata said shaking her head.

The young stranger placed his guitar back on his lap, "I've got time." Kyuubi snuggled on Hinata's lap as he heard her tell her and Naruto's story, at least the part she knows of.

**Konoha Central Park 7:45**

Naruto and Hanabi were walking the streets of Konoha after having a nice dinner of yakitori in a small restaurant. They hadn't spoken since leaving the restaurant. Both unsure of what to say.

They continued in silence until they reached the frozen lake of the park. Naruto looked at the sparkling light of the ice and fell to his knees in uncontrollable laughter. Hanabi stared at him thinking that maybe after all this time he has finally lost his mind.

"Naruto what's wrong with you?"

Naruto's laughter became small chuckles and he took deep breaths in between, "This is it … this clearing … it's where I kissed the wrong girl … If only I had realized Hinata was the one for me … She loved me when I was at my worst, poor, stupid and an orphan … I could have told her about the whole deal with Sakon … told her it was a huge mistake … and that I truly love her."

"Why can't you do that now?" Hanabi asked standing next to her, a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She doesn't deserve it," Naruto said a lone tear falling from his eye, "All my love does to her is bring her pain. She deserves someone better."

"But you are better Naruto. You've grown; you're not the same knuckleheaded kid you were before. You might be childish at times but she loves you no matter what," Hanabi argued. "You know what Hinata loves about you the most?" Naruto turned to her and shook his head. "You're courage and determination. After she confessed to you Hinata changed. Her whole demeanor was more confident. That's one of the reasons father decided she was ready to go to America. You gave her courage."

Naruto smiled. He remembered the 2 months before she left. Although he tried to avoid her at school, he noticed the change as well. She wasn't the shy finger pushing girl any more. Her smile was no longer hidden behind her hand; it was out in the open and beautiful. "You remember that time how you found me in her room looking at her pictures? You said I had another chance with her, is it gone now?"

Hanabi smiled, "Yeah I remember that day. I also said if you hurt her again I'll kill you … but no need to worry, I've actually grown to like you … thank Konohamaru for that." Hanabi pulled Naruto to his feet. "And about your other question, I don't think it's gone, it might be the fourth or fifth one, but it's not gone. I believe there's always a chance for true love to get it right."

Naruto looked at the sparkling eyes once more with Hanabi in silence until …

**7:50 pm**

Hinata finished speaking and the young stranger shook his head, "Wow."

"I'm sorry for unloading all this on you," Hinata said a blush forming on her cheeks again.

"No it's quite alright," the young stranger said, "Do you feel better?"

"A little," Hinata said.

"Well what will make you feel happy once again?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hinata said, running her fingers through Kyuubi's fur.

"I know music makes me feel better," he said and began strumming his guitar.

"Me too," Hinata said. The melancholic melody he played on the guitar reminded her of a song she wrote along with the other 'I hate Naruto Uzumaki' songs. This song was the opposite of those songs and what she actually felt. As her new friend continued playing she began to sing softly.

_Cannot touch  
Cannot hold  
Cannot be together…_

_Cannot love  
cannot kiss  
cannot have each other_

_Must be strong  
and we must let go_

_Cannot say  
what our hearts must know_

Suddenly with more courage and hurt Hinata's singing got louder.

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?_

Naruto turned around, his back to the lake. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hanabi asked.

"It's Hinata," Naruto said and ran off in one direction. 'I know that voice anywhere.'

_Cannot dream  
cannot share sweet and tender moments_

Naruto ran down the park's cobblestone pathway and stopped a few feet away from Hinata and a guitar playing young man.

_Cannot feel how we feel  
must pretend it's over_

_Must be brave and we must go on  
Must not say  
What we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?_  
_How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you …_

Hanabi ran up to Naruto and was about to yell at her for leaving her alone when she saw her sister. She pulled out her phone and called Neji. "We found her, in Konoha Central Park." Hanabi was about to run over to Hinata but Naruto stopped her. He was paying close attention to the words Hinata sang. 'Does this mean she still loves me?'

_Must be brave and we must be strong  
Cannot say what we've known all along_

_How can I not love you?  
What do I tell my heart?  
When do I not want you here in my arms?  
How does one waltz away  
From all of the memories?  
How do I not miss you when you are gone?  
How can I not love you…  
When you are gone?_

Hinata finished signing and the young man finished playing the guitar. He looked at her and said, "That was amazing Hinata-san." Hinata blushed and thanked him.

"Hinata," Naruto said, walking up beside the bench.

"Naruto," Hinata said in surprise.

The young man put down his guitar and said in a kind voice, "So you are the famous Naruto Uzumaki I heard so much about."

"Funny I've never heard anything about you," Naruto's said with a slight glare to this stranger.

"Uzumaki-san," Hinata said slightly angered by his rudeness, "don't be rude to … oh my, I'm sorry but I don't even know your name."

"It's Shino," he said grabbing her hand to help her up, "Shino Aburame." He lightly kissed the top of her hand through his mouth cover. Naruto glared at him and quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her beside him.

"Uzumaki-san, there's no need to be forceful, he's my friend." Hinata said swatting his hand away.

"Aneue!" Hanabi shouted and hugged Hinata. "You had us all so worried."

"I'm sorry Hanabi-chan, I just needed to clear my head," Hinata said and kissed the top of Hanabi's head.

"Who's that?" Hanabi asked looking at Shino.

Hinata responded, "He's my new friend, Shino-san."

Shino smiled under his cover and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you Hanabi," he turned to Naruto, "and you too Naruto-san. But I should be on my way, it's getting late." He walked past Naruto but stopped at Hinata. "Hinata-san, it was great meeting you," he grabbed her hand, "And if you ever need someone to listen, you can always find me here."

"Thank you Shino-san," Hinata said with a slight bow of her head.

"Goodnight everyone," Shino said and walked away with his guitar case in hand.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, softly this time, "Come on, let's get you home." As he, Hinata, and Hanabi walked out of the park, Naruto could not push down the bubbling feelings of jealousy he experienced when he saw Shino interacting with Hinata. A stranger could make Hinata smile while he couldn't.

**Hyuuga Mansion 8:20**

Hinata exited the passenger side of Neji's. Hanabi followed, while the guys fell out of the backseat trying to get out of the crowded car. Hinata tried to quickly escape and make it to her room but when she walked through the doors she was restrained. Her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Wh-what's going on? What are you doing?"

"It's for your own good Hinata," Sakura said as she led her towards the living room closet. Tenten opened the door and Sakura gently pushed her in.

Naruto and the boys entered just in time to see Hinata go in the closet. "What the hell are you girls doing?" He ran to the closet, but once he opened it Sakura shoved him in. Naruto fell forward and landed on Hinata. In the midst of 'ows' and 'oomphs' Naruto shouted "Sakura what are you doing?"

Everyone else but Tenten was looking at Sakura with the same expression. "If you are going to blame anyone blame Sai because it was all his idea."

"Oh yeah," some of the teens said as they remembered their talk with Sai in the recording studio.

Suddenly the front doors flew open and the Akatsuki barged in. "Where's Hinata, we heard Hanabi and Naruto found her," Kisame said.

"Yeah, we found her she's safe and sound," Neji said.

"Well actually more safe than sound," Ino said with a sheepish smile.

"What where is she?" Itachi demanded.

"Sakura kind of locked her and Naruto in the closet," Kankuro answered. When Itachi looked at Sakura with murderous intent Sasuke stepped in front of her.

"Aniki it might be for the best," he said. He turned to the closet door hoping he was right.

**Meanwhile in the closet**

Naruto quieted down once his injuries stung less. That is when he realized he was pressing his body against Hinata's back pinning her to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry," he said blushing and flustered.

"It's ok," she said and tried to move out from under him but he was heavier than what she could lift.

Naruto turned tomato red as he felt Hinata moving under him, "Hyuuga-san please stop moving."

Hinata didn't understand at first and continued until she felt something by her buttocks, causing her whole body to become a glowing red. She squeaked and Naruto quickly got off of her. He crawled as far away from her as the closet allowed. He pressed his forehead onto the cold wall. Hinata crawled to the opposite wall.

She was so embarrassed but surprised. Surprised that under Naruto's touch she wasn't scared. She didn't flinch anymore, at least not with him. She twirled her hair around her index finger until she calmed down and only a rosy pink blush was on her cheeks.

Meanwhile Naruto tried to forget about the nice warm feeling of Hinata's body under his. He tried hard but he was a teenage boy after all. "I'm sorry," he said with a slight crack in his voice from embarrassment.

Hinata shook her head. "It's nothing, remember we've gone farther."

Naruto gulped. Of course how could he forget, they've seen each other naked in the mall dressing room. Well, he saw her naked, she felt him naked. "Is the room getting hotter to you?" He asked as he tugged at his collar and took off his jacket.

"How can you be so rude?" Hinata asked turning her nose up at him with a 'humph'.

"Me rude? You were the one that recalled the dressing room incident not me," Naruto argued, "Making me uncomfortable."

"Oh so now my body repulses you?" Hinata said glaring at him.

"That's not what I meant, and you know that," Naruto said, "stop twisting my words around and making me look like the bad guy."

"Oh I'm sorry," Hinata said sarcastically, "I always thought the bad guy was the one who breaks up with his girlfriend with a song on national television without even telling her!"

"We were never truly boyfriend and girlfriend remember? You agreed to the arrangement!" Naruto said his voice rising, "And it wasn't national television, just all of Japan."

"That is national television!" Hinata shouted. Naruto stared at Hinata and she stared at his outline. Suddenly the two burst into laughter. During their heaves for breath Naruto said, "I'm glad my stupidity still makes you laugh."

Hinata shook her head still laughing, "You overall make me laugh Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled, "It's good to hear you laugh, and say my name like that."

"What, with the –kun suffix?" Hinata asked as she brushed her short hair behind her ears.

"No," Naruto said and dared to move forward towards her, "With happiness." Hinata could see his outline closer and fought with herself to reach out for him.

"Naruto-kun, can we please talk about what happened?" Hinata asked, "When it started all we did was ignore one another and fight through the songs and music that had brought us together once."

"Yeah," Naruto said and crossed his legs sitting in front of her. Hinata leaned against the wall. "Where do we start?"

"The beginning?" she asked, "But that just raises the question when did we begin?"

Naruto scratched his head, "When I said I loved you for the first time."

"And you didn't mean it," Hinata said, "Our relationship, or whatever you call it was messed up since then."

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry about that Hinata," Naruto said, "I was a stupid kid; I didn't realize love was right in front of me all along. It was that dark shy little girl who would visit me when I was in the hospital hurt, help me in exams even though it was cheating, who would follow me to make sure I got home safely–"

"Oh goodness," Hinata said covering her face with her hand, "You knew about that?"

"Yes," Naruto said and reached over to uncover her face. He gently held her hand in his, "I never thanked you for watching over me."

"It's ok," Hinata said and tried to move her hand from his gentle grasp knowing that if he held it any longer she would break any will she had to stay away from him.

"No, Hinata-chan, my thanks can never be enough," Naruto said. Hinata couldn't see it but she knew he had that beautiful wide true smile she had only seen a few times when they were younger. "You were – you are my guardian angel."

Hinata couldn't hold back anymore. She began crying. Naruto held her close and she cried onto his chest. Soon she felt tears fall on her forehead. Naruto was crying too, softly but his body was shaking. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over again. "It's all my fault."

"No, the blame doesn't just fall on your shoulders Naruto-kun," Hinata argued through sobs, "I'm at fault too."

"No, it's all my fault … that stupid song … why the Sound bother us … why Sakon –"

"Naruto-kun please don't talk about him," Hinata begged. "I never want to hear his name again."

"But I have to tell you this Hinata," Naruto said. 'Although it will make you hate me more,' he thought.

"Not now, please some other day," Hinata said wiping her eyes as new tears formed.

"Ok, ok," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, "Some other day."

They sat in silence holding onto each other for a while until, "What are we going to do about us Naruto-kun?"

"We can't be together in public because of the stupid arrangement we have," Naruto said, "We can be friends, for the public and for us."

"Friends?" Hinata asked. She looked up at his facial outline.

"Yes," Naruto said, "I know it's going to be hard because of how much we love each other."

"You love me?" Hinata said her eyes widening.

"Yeah, I thought it was obvious," Naruto said with a smile that quickly turned into a frown "Wait was Hanabi wrong? Do you still love me?"

Hinata smiled and grabbed his face in between both her hands and kissed him, "Yes, Naruto-kun, a million times yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. He smiled and wiped a lone tear falling down his whiskered cheek. "We can do it, Naruto-kun."

"Do what?" Naruto asked as Hinata released him and held him in arms' length.

"Be friends," Hinata said, "We've been through so much, and we've stayed somewhat friends throughout it, so I think we can do this."

"Ok," Naruto said, "But I think we need some ground rules."

Hinata nodded, "Like what?"

"We tell each other everything," Naruto said, "I don't want us to keep things bottled up and then we explode in anger at each other."

"Ok," Hinata agreed, "And what about dating other people?"

Naruto said in feigned hurt, "I wasn't planning on dating anyone else, but if that's what you want to do then it's ok … I'll just watch as my heart shatters in a million pieces."

"Naruto-kun," Hinata whined feeling guilty for making him sad.

"I'm kidding," Naruto said, "In all honesty I don't want you to date any other guy. But because it's public that we are broken up, there might be guys that want to date you and girls that want to date me. I guess this is where 'we tell each other everything' comes into play."

"So whenever we are jealous we just tell each other," Hinata said nodding her head. "Deal … so are we going to let them know we're just friends?"

"They're all smart they'll figure it out," Naruto said, "I'd rather show them than tell them."

"Ok, we'll show them when they let us out of here," Hinata said, "Which begs the question when are they going to let us out?"

"We've been in here for over an hour," Naruto said, "Probably soon … oh also one more thing." Naruto let go of Hinata and pushed the coats in the closet apart looking for the middle of the back wall. He gently grabbed his stone necklace from Hinata's neck and began to carve into the wall.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata asked hearing the scratching on the wall.

"Give me a minute," Naruto said. After ten minutes Naruto finished with a big sigh. He stepped back to admire his work. When he turned around he saw Hinata dozing off, but trying to stay awake. "Hinata-chan come here," he said and she crawled towards his kneeling outline. "Give me your hand." Hinata placed her hand in his and he folded her finger so only her index finger was extended. He carefully moved her fingers over his carving. As she felt it and saw the fuzzy outline she said, "I … P-R-O-M-I-S-E … N-O … M-O-R-E … S-E-C-R-E-T-S … I promise no more secrets?"

"Yes," Naruto said and grabbed both her hands in his, "I know I've hurt you so much these past months Hinata-chan. Mostly because I've been keeping secrets from you. At first I tried to ignore how I made you feel to lessen my guilt, but it didn't work. I was falling in love with you and everything I did broke me but I convinced myself it was for the best, whether it is for me, you, or our friends. I was completely wrong, and I never should have done it. I've spent so much time hurting you, you don't deserve that, you deserve someone better than me."

"I forg –"

"No Hinata, don't forgive me so easily," Naruto said sternly, "Let me gain your trust once again. The deepest secret you have, don't tell me until you trust me." Hinata nodded and she laid her head on his shoulder. Naruto clasped the necklace back around her neck and wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, glad their fragile relationship and hearts were slowing being put back together once again.

**Hyuuga Mansion Midnight**

Hiashi and Mikoto tried to quietly sneak into their house without their footsteps and laughter resounding around the echoing halls and rooms. Mikoto stumbled in after a kiss from her husband and trying to take of one heeled shoe at the same time. Hiashi chuckled and reached for the light switch. To their surprise their children and their friends where sprawled all around the living room couches, armchairs, carpet, wooden floor and Kisame was on the glass coffee table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi said with a slight slur towards the end.

The teens and young adults slowly woke up realizing where they were. Sasuke spoke up first, "We accidentally fell asleep down here waiting for Naruto and Hinata to make up."

"Ok, ok, I want you all to go to your beds, girls and boys you know where the guest room are," Mikoto said as she walked to round them up, stumbling a bit.

"Kaasan are you drunk?" Itachi asked.

"No," Mikoto said trying to sober up, "Maybe a little but not drunk enough to have lost my aim." She threatened with her high heel shoe.

"Ok, ok, we're going," Hanabi said as they all stumbled up the staircase.

Hiashi counted them off then did a second count, "Where are Hinata and Naruto?"

"Oh shit!" Sakura shouted as she and the rest ran to the closet door. She unlocked it and they all let out a long whispered "AWWWWWW!"

Naruto and Hinata were lying on the floor. Hinata's face was buried in Naruto's neck, and resting on his outstretched left arm which he used as a pillow for both of them. Their top halves were covered by Naruto's coat, and their held hands rested on top of it.

"Should we wake them up?" Matsuri asked not wanting to disturb them.

"We shouldn't bother them, they've had a long day," Konan said, "Just leave the door open, we don't want their oxygen to shorten out." Everyone agreed until …

"What did they do to my wall?" Hiashi exclaimed looking at the wall where Naruto carved his promise of no more secrets.

The sleeping teens twitched at the noise but they just snuggled closer together, and Naruto bent his arm that was the pillow, to place his hand on the back of Hinata's head. Meanwhile Hinata placed her unoccupied hand on his chest, feeling his soothing heartbeat, her new lullaby.

**Inuzuka Residence – Kiba's bedroom April 14, 4:30 pm**

Ino rested her head on the pillow. She arched her back when she felt Kiba enter. He looked at her with concern. It wasn't the first time they had made love but he worried that he might have hurt her. "Are you ok Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As she pulled him in for a kiss she said with a small moan, "I'm great."

Kiba smirked and when they released their kiss he began to kiss her neck and collarbone. Ino dug her nails into Kiba's back as she felt him go deeper and deeper into her warmth with each thrust. Kiba growled in ecstasy.

In this moment and for the next hour, in the midst of their throes of passion nothing but their love for each other mattered.

**April 16 Hyuuga Mansion 3:45**

The teens and Akatsuki lugged themselves through the Hyuuga Mansion doors. They sluggishly took off their backpacks, unsuccessfully tossing them towards the table by the door. They dragged their feet tired towards the couches and armchairs; however some didn't even make it there.

"We need a break!" Tobi groaned trying to lift his face off the floor as he, Kisame, Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, Deidara, and Shikamaru lay on the floor.

"He's right," Aome said, "Our last break was in winter, four months ago!"

"Spring break is just around the corner," Sakura said with a triumphant fist in the air. Sasuke smiled and kissed her cheek.

"We deserve it," Naruto said his voice muffled by the carpet. Hinata nudged him with her foot from her seat on the couch. Naruto found the strength to roll over and tickle her ankle. She giggled. This slight gesture did not go unnoticed by their friends. They smiled glad their friendship improved from that night in the closet.

"Yes you children do," a voice said from the dining room. They turned and saw Hiashi and Mikoto standing there with the teen's parents/guardians, Hana, Jiraiya and Sai.

"Am I the only one who finds it slightly unsettling when they all meet?" Deidara asked. "I mean we have CEOs of businesses, doctors, music producers, lawyers, architects, and cops here."

"It's like the architects could literally build a tall majestic building run by the CEOs, it can operate and be productive but in the basement of this building the doctors conduct heinous experiments on defenseless human prey and the cops and lawyers can make any sort of funny business recorded disappear," Sasori explained.

"The perfect crime," Deidara said and held his hand up from the floor. Sasori gave him a high five.

"Are you finished?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh wait, the music produces built in a surround sound system that plays music to cover up the screaming agony of the victims," Deidara added.

"Or better yet, instead they sound proof the basement," Kankuro added.

"Nice," Sasori and Deidara say giving him a high five causing the teens and Akatsuki to laugh.

"Oh my god I think we are raising serial killers," Mikoto said a hand to her chest.

"Oh yeah we are following in your footsteps after all," Sakura said voicing their sudden realization.

"Don't worry we'll just file this as a possible future project in twenty years," Itachi joked.

The teens giggled some more before, "Ok, I think we went off topic here, so Hiashi-sama what were you telling us?" Tenten asked.

"That you children are right, you do deserve a break," Hiashi explained, "And we believe that Jiraiya has a good vacation plan for you –" the teens cheered and Akatsuki clapped, "However there is a catch for some of you."

"What is it Otousan?" Hinata asked.

"This trip is being made available because Jiraiya booked Fox Five to perform a couple shows in California," Hiashi explained. Once he said California the band members rocketed to their feet and cheered.

"Hell yes! L.A. here we come!" Naruto shouted and picked up Hinata swinging her around. He put her down then high-fived the guys.

"Otousan, Jiraiya-san," Neji said excitedly, "that is amazing!"

"Do you know how much exposure this will give Fox Five!" Kiba shouted.

"That's the plan, so," Sais said stepping forward, "We need two new songs a.s.a.p."

"No problem, Naruto-kun and I have been writing songs on our own we'll just splice one together, two duets," Hinata said a wide smile on her face.

"Great so it's settled right? Spring Break in L.A!" Temari shouted and tackled Shikamaru in a hug.

Hana smiled, "Yep, and guess what," she directed her gaze to Itachi, "I'm going too." Itachi rushed to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I would have probably kidnapped you and snuck you on the plane if your parents had said no," Itachi told her and she laughed. She stood on her toes and gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips.

"But there are still some ground rules," Mikoto said. She and the mothers gathered together. Together they listed off rules.

"Boys and girls, different rooms, and on two different floors. Everyone is safe inside the hotel by midnight. Eat a balanced meal three times a day. Wear sunscreen when outside. Don't talk to strangers. Jiraiya, Sai, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Pein, and Konan are your guardians, listen to them –" The Akatsuki young adults smirked at the teens – "Therefore they will be held responsible when anyone gets in trouble –" the smirks turned into frowns.

"Well that's all we have so far, we are making a small pamphlet for each of you," Amai said.

The teens nodded in understanding and restrained themselves from laughing. "So when do we leave?" Konan asked.

"Friday night," Jiraiya said, "So be packed by Friday morning, after school you'll have a nice dinner with your family before we depart ok, say your goodbyes and then we are off to L.A. where I will reveal a few more surprises that are not just for Fox Five." He winked.

The teens were so excited which depleted any remaining energy they had, causing them to become sleepy. Their parents decided to leave them alone. Hana walked to Itachi and curled up beside him. What was supposed to be a small nap ended up with no one leaving to their house until 8:00 pm.

**Konoha International Airport April 18, 7:00 pm**

The teens and Akatsuki fastened their seatbelts ready for the Gama Records Private jet, and Airbus A320-200 model, to take off. Naruto sat by a window, Hinata to his right, with Hanabi beside her. Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi were invited to join the teens on their cross country adventure. They excitedly sat behind Naruto and Hinata chatting about what they look forward to doing. Hinata smiled as she overheard but felt a slight change in the happy aura around her. She looked towards Naruto's outline and saw it was because of him. "Naruto-kun are you ok? I know you don't do well with flying."

"No, no, I'll be ok," Naruto tried to reassure her although his voice cracked, "Besides it's my second time on a plane remember?"

"Yes," Hinata said with a smile, "But I'll just hold your hand, that is if you don't mind buddy."

Naruto chuckled and felt slightly more relaxed as the jet steadied itself in the air. "Not at all pal."

**LAX 2:30 am April 17**

"Wake up everyone!" Sai said into a megaphone. This jolted the teens out of their sleep. The papers that had covered Sakura like a blanket fell off of her as she groggily opened her eyes.

"Sakura-chan what's with all the papers?" Sasuke asked as he took one off his head.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just studying my Spanish notes for the final," Sakura said.

"But that's not till a month from now," Kiba said with a yawn.

"Better to be safe than sorry," Sakura argued.

"She's got a point, some of you guys better study hard for these finals because if we don't pass with at least a c average for the semester say goodbye to any summer tours we can have," Neji said.

"What makes you so sure?" Naruto asked.

"It was in the contracts Fox Five singed," Itachi said stretching while Hana curled more into him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"What?" Kiba shouted.

"Yes," Neji answered, "as long as we are in school we have to maintain a c average, Shikamaru, Hinata and I will be fine. It's both of you," he looked at Kiba and Naruto, "Whom I will pray for."

Both boys glared at him, while sluggishly getting up and off the plane.

The teens climbed into the awaiting cars, their suitcases were packed into the trunks and they headed to one of the Yamanaka Hotels in Los Angeles.

"You guys are going to love my family's hotels," Ino said trying to hold back a yawn. "They all have five star restaurants, both an indoor and outdoor pool, tennis, basketball and volleyball courts, a spa, and a movie theatre. You'll love it!"

"Hopefully Fox Five has time to enjoy it," Kiba said kissing her forehead.

"Oh yeah so what songs are you guys going to perform?" Matsuri asked.

"Two new ones that those two put together," Shikamaru said pointing to a sleeping Naruto and Hinata.

"It's good to see those two back on good terms, they are so cute together," Tenten said.

"Yes, but no pressure on them, they are just trying to be friends," Sakura explained.

"When do you think he's going to tell her about the deal?" Gaara asked.

"He told me he tried but Hinata didn't want to hear anything about Sakon," Sasuke explained.

"I'm worried the Sound gang might try to reveal the secret to get back at us," Matsuri said poking her head out from Gaara's neck.

"Now that Sakon's gone I don't think we have much to worry about," Itachi said trying to quell any fears, "With Sakon gone, I doubt Hinata will believe them."

**Yamanaka Hotel April 17****th**** 10:00 am 11****th**** floor**

"Ok you two wake up!" Konan shouted into the megaphone. Hinata and Tenten bolted up from their beds. Tenten turned to glare at Konan and saw Aome beside her trying hard to stay awake. Tenten felt sorry for the young girl knowing she was the first to be awakened because she was Konan's roommate.

Next door Tenten heard Hana shouting into a megaphone as well in Ino and Sakura's room.

"I guess Temari is awake already too," Hinata said as she carefully got out of bed.

"Sorry about this girls, but Sai told us to do this," Konan said and grabbed Aome's hand and led her down the hall to wake up Matsuri and Hannya.

**Meanwhile on the 10****th**** floor …**

"I'm going to kill you Sai!" Kiba shouted as his roommate shouted through the megaphone very close to his sensitive ears. With a chuckle Sai quickly exited the room and went to Naruto and Sasuke's room.

He did the same thing Konan and Hana did to the girls. He quickly had to dodge when both boys threw their alarm clocks at him.

"These children are not morning people," Sai said closing their door after he saw them stand up off the bed.

"Well it is," Itachi checked his watch, "Three in the morning on Friday in Japan."

"I hate time differences," Tobi grumbled as he leaned against the wall.

"What the hell is Sai going to make us do today?" Naruto said leaning his head out his door. His hair was damp since he had taken a quick shower. Not having cut his hair in a while his hair reached his shoulders without having spiked it up.

"I don't know, but what I do know is he wants us in the lobby by eleven," Kisame said a megaphone in his hand as well. In fact all of the Akatsuki minus Tobi had a microphone courtesy of Sai.

Naruto mentally noted, 'That's another reason I want to kill Sai.' However, when he raised a hand in a somewhat wave Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes going back inside his room.

**Yamanaka Hotel Lobby 11:05 am**

Hinata was sitting on the couch with her camera out recording everyone as they waited for Sai. "Well this is the first day of our official Los Angeles adventure," she looked around for Sakura's outline and found it across from her, "So Sakura how do you feel about your first time in L.A.?"

"Excited, can't wait to go out exploring," Sakura responded laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You are going to love it here," Sasuke said, "the beaches are beautiful."

"That reminds me, girls we have to go bikini shopping!" Ino announced excitedly.

"Can we come along?" Kiba asked teasingly.

"Yes," Ino said with a wink.

"You boys probably need some swimming trunks anyway if we are going to the beach," Hannya said giving Kankuro a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok we'll go shopping, I'll take the girls, and you five take the guys," Konan said.

"Aww," the boys except Naruto groaned wishing they could have gone together so they could see their girlfriends try on their bikinis. Naruto smiled and the image of Hinata in the dressing room came back to his mind.

"Hey where are Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora?" Matsuri asked.

"Oh I took them to our Pet Spa," Ino said, "They needed a little bit of pampering."

**Pet Spa**

"Oh goodness," Tora meowed as he rolled around in some catnip with one of the workers dangling a feather toy in front of him. He swatted at it happily, "This is the life."

"Y-y-you got it k-k-kid," Kyuubi groaned out as another worker massaged his shoulders.

"I don't think I have ever seen myself this white," Akamaru said as he looked at himself in the mirror beside him while another worker clipped his nails and fed him treats to keep still.

"I never want to leave," they exclaimed in unison.

**Back at the lobby…**

"Speaking of missing little ones where are Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi?" Konan asked as she looked around.

"Jiraiya said he'll watch over them along with Hitomi," Itachi said, "He was going to take them to the movies and then to lunch, no need to worry about them."

"Aww he's acting like their grandpa," Hana said.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "He won't survive though."

"Have some faith in your godfather Naruto-kun," Hinata said poking his temple.

"I do have some but trust me I've babysat Konohamaru before, that kid is a handful," Naruto explained, "So multiply Konohamaru by three and add our four month old goddaughter … I'd pray for the old guy."

"Ok teens," Sai said looking around seeing the kids and young adults dressed in appropriate L.A. weather attire. Capris or jean shorts with tank tops for the girls, and loose fitting jeans or jean shorts and plain t-shirts for the boys. "Until 6 pm, when Fox Five has a radio interview, everyone is free to do as they wish as long as you are safe. So I have rented four cars that will be driven by you four drivers," Sai pointed to Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Konan, "You all still have your California licenses right?"

"Yep," they said in unison.

"Why do you guys have California licenses?" Aome asked.

"Because this is where we lived after we moved from New York, and before we went to Konoha," Sasori explained.

"Actually we were in Vegas for a couple months before L.A." Itachi added.

"How was it there?" Temari asked. The Akatsuki looked at each other.

"Trust me what happened in Vegas stays buried way underground in Vegas," Tobi said while the Akatsuki laughed.

"You think they killed someone?" Shikamaru asked, while Gaara shrugged.

Sai tossed the keys to the drivers and said. "Ok go have fun now because after Fox Five's interview it's the House of Blues performance, and tomorrow you girls are going to be practicing all day," he said nodding towards the Konoha 14 girls. As he was walking away he said, "Oh I almost forgot," he walked to Naruto and handed him a gold credit card, "This is a Gama Records credit card that I trust you will use responsibly to pay band expenses such as outfits or replacement instruments."

"Why are you giving it to me?" Naruto asked loud enough for only them two to hear. "It's not because I'm your god brother right? Because, I don't want any special privileges from Gama Records. I'll get to the top in my own and with my band."

"No," Sai said in the same volume level, "It's because for a person to have trust in someone, trust must be given." Then out loud he said, "Once again have fun."

Once Sai left to attend to Gama record business, the girls sighed in exasperation.

"I'm grateful for the experience to be in a girl band, but it's a lot of practicing," Ino said, "I've gotten more stressed because of it."

"I know but it's worth it in the end right? We get to make people happy with music," Sakura said.

"And we got to hear all those amazing songs Hinata's mom recorded with our mom, even Naruto's dads, when they were our age," Tenten said.

Ino smiled and nodded. "Ok let's start shopping before we lose more time for fun in the sun!"

With a unified cheer the Teens and Akatsuki walked to the Dodge Caravans, and a Saturn Sky convertible waiting out front. The drivers ran to the convertible hoping their keys would open the convertible door. After the Akatsuki boys walked away from the beautiful silver convertible in defeat, Konan jumped into the driver seat and put the keys into the ignition as the convertible roared to life.

Meanwhile Hana, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke rode with Itachi. Aome, Tobi, Matsuri, Gaara, Ino and Deidara went with Sasori. Tenten, Neji, Hannya, Kankuro, Ino and Kiba went with Kisame. As Konan was about to pull out into the street, knowing everyone could fit in the three vans, Pein jumped in the passenger seat.

"You mind?" he asked as he put on the seat belt.

"I do but, you're still not going to get out right?" she asked turning to him.

"You know me so well," he said with a smile. Konan couldn't help but smile herself.

"Then how about we do what we did every time we went out when we were in L.A.?" Konan asked.

"You sure?" Pein asked, worry evident in his voice, "After your car accident are you sure about driving that fast?"

"I'm sure, it's like riding a bike right?" Konan said.

"Ok, then, pull up beside Itachi," Pein said and Konan drove the Cadillac beside Itachi who was in the first van. "Hey Itachi how about we be nostalgic and do the usual?"

Itachi smirked, "Are you sure?" Konan and Pein nodded. "Ok then I'll alert the guys." Itachi honked two short times and a long one. Kisame and Sasori gave a thumbs up.

"You guys are about to get a taste of our life in L.A.," Tobi said with a smiled.

"One," Itachi said as they began to drive to the stop light.

"Two," Sasori said pulling up behind the Cadillac.

"Three," Kisame said getting closer to the bumper of Itachi's van.

"It's on," Konan said as the light turned green and she sped off, safely though.

**Beverly Center Parking Lot 10:45 am**

As the cars entered the parking lot Hana sent out a mass text saying whichever team gets to the store Everything But Water is the official winner. As Itachi parked his car, trying to get closest to the entrance, Naruto grabbed Hinata who was filming everything, and said, "Shikamaru get ready to run."

"Troublesome,"' Shikamaru said but he smiled when Itachi parked. Quickly turning off the car, and making sure they locked the doors. The six teens and their chauffer broke into a run and when inside the vast mall they saw Sasori's team trailing behind them.

"Ok, we have to find a directory," Sakura said.

"No need, remember living in L.A. for two years, we have been here before," Itachi said, "It's on the sixth level in the Bloomingdales wing."

"You know where Bloomingdales is?" Hinata asked.

"Of course he does," Sasuke said as they ran to the escalators, "He used to take a bunch of girls there on shopping sprees." By the end of what he said Sasuke was directing his response towards Hana.

"Oh really," she said, while Itachi gulped, "Looks like I'm not just going to be getting a new swimsuit this week," Hana said with a wink at Itachi.

"No problem," Itachi said stopping her and placing a kiss on her lips, "Anything for you."

"Aww," the girls said before Sasuke reminded them they had a race to win. So they sprinted to the last escalator, ran all the way up and reached Everything But water first … or so they thought.

"Hey guys," Konan said as she and Pein rose from the bench, a cup of frozen yogurt in their hands.

"What? How did you guys get here so fast?" Shikamaru asked.

"Pein knew of a shortcut," Konan said as she and Pein high fived then laughed.

"That's not fair," Itachi said, not liking to lose, "First you guys had a convertible, second they are only two of you, and you didn't have to be like me and Hana driving an extra 750 pounds-"

"Hey," Sakura and Hinata interjected slightly offended.

"And thirdly we had a van," Itachi said.

"Hey you used to win sometimes driving the Akatsuki van with Sasori, Deidara, Tobi and Kisame in the back seat," Konan argued, "Therefore we win fair and square."

"Fine fine, whatever," Itachi said as he turned around and Hana hugged him.

"It's ok to lose every once in a while," Hana said rubbing his back.

"I'm not upset entirely because of that, it's because now I have to give them twenty dollars," Itachi told her.

Once Sasori and Kisame's team arrived the groups separated by gender. The girls headed inside the swimsuit store, while Itachi led the boys to another store on the upper level.

The girls entered the store and as they looked around they were approached by a saleswoman.

"May I help you girls with anything?" she asked. She had long brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wore a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and flip flops. Her name tag read "Maddie."

"Yes, where do you have the halter top bikinis?" Ino asked.

"Just follow me," Maddie said and led them to towards the end of the store.

"Halter tops?" Hana asked.

Bikinis?" Matsuri asked her face turning red.

"Matsuri c'mon you wore a bikini for P.E.," Ino said.

"No that was a one piece and only in front of a little bit of people, not a whole beach," Matsuri said.

"Well you are wearing a bikini and that's the end of that," Ino said playfully with a smile.

"So why halter tops?" Hana asked.

"Halter tops are best for women with a fuller bust, therefore," Aome explained, "Konan, Hana, Temari, Tenten and Hinata need a halter top."

Ino wiped an imaginary tear, "I am so proud of this kid," she hugged Aome, "When I have a daughter I want her to be a fabulous fashionista just like you."

"Thanks Ino," Aome said.

"OK so here is our wide selection of halter tops," Maddie said, "will there be anything else?"

"Yes, please show myself, Sakura, Matsuri, Hannya and Aome, the bandeau tops," Ino said.

"Of course," Maddie said and led them towards the middle of the store.

"Ok girls start shopping," Ino said holding up a cute lime green bikini.

Meanwhile with the boys…

Twenty minutes after entering the store the boys walked out with their purchases. They wore their new swimming trunks underneath their jeans and in their bags carried and extra pair of jeans and shirt just in case, along with some sandals for walking on the beach, towels and other beach related items.

"How long do you think the girls are going to take?" Kankuro asked.

"An hour maybe two," Deidara answered.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "You guys want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," they said in unison and headed to the food court.

**Everything But Water 12:10 pm**

"Ok, girls I think we are ready to meet the boys," Konan said. Now she stood wearing a cover up that was a lightweight black dress with crochet detail on the back from the base of her neck to the bottom of her shoulder blades, with an elastic empire waist and draping side pockets. All the girls wore a similar cover up but in different colors.

"Thank you Maddie," the girls said with a wave and a smile. Maddie waved back and smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Ok girls time to show them how Konoha does it," Ino said. The girls exited the store in formation. Sakura and Ino with Hinata in the middle were the first in the formation, they had linked their arms together to help guide her with their bags of purchases and original clothes carried on one arm. Sakura's cover-up was red, Ino's was royal blue, and Hinata's was lavender. Behind them were Matsuri, Hannya, Temari and Aome with their arms linked as well, in orange, pink, green, and light blue cover-ups. Finishing off the formation where the tallest girls; Temari, Konan and Hana in purple, black and yellow cover-ups respectively, and arms linked.

**Level 8**

The boys had pushed four square tables for everyone to fit around it. Their purchases where underneath their chairs, and burgers, fries and sodas where scattered around them as they ate, talking and laughing.

Sasori looked behind him to see if the girls were coming yet when he noticed a lot of women and teenage girls looking at them, talking silently amongst one another and some giggling behind their hands. "You guys notice how a lot of girls are looking at us?"

The boys discretely looked around, and waved politely with a smile when they waved at them. "Just like Konoha," Neji said, "Some things you can't escape."

"Hopefully there's no stampede this time," Sasuke said taking a sip from his soda. This action elicited some long sighs from the girls. "What was that for?"

The guys laughed. "Aww, they think Sasuke-chan is adorable when he takes a sip from his soda," Naruto said and pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"Baka," Sasuke said smacking his hand away, "I'm gonna kill you." However he couldn't cover the very light blush across his nose causing the guys to break down in laughter.

They continued laughing until, "Whoa," They said in unison. They saw the girls coming their way looking very lovely and an aura of confidence surrounded them, causing people to stop and stare.

"That is how you take command of a room," Itachi said with approval while staring at Hana.

"Unfortunately a bunch of guys are staring at them," Gaara said sending death glares to those other boys.

"Don't worry nothing bad is going to happen," Naruto said and just as he did guys wearing high school letterman jackets stopped the girls by blocking their paths. "Why did I have to open my mouth?" Naruto said as he, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, Tobi, Pein and Itachi sprinted to the girls.

"This can't end well," Kisame said as he, Sasori and Deidara followed.

"Hey mind backing off of my girlfriend," Sasuke said as he stood in front of the other guys. The guys he spoke to was invading Sakura's personal space and Sasuke saw how much Sakura was trying to restrain herself from hitting him.

"What will you do if I don't?" he said placing an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"He has a point Sasuke," Deidara said, "No offense, but that guy is a lot buffer than you."

"Oh please," Sasuke scoffed, "He has more brawn than brain, besides it's not me he should be worried about." As soon as Sakura felt his arm on her she elbowed him in the gut sending him whining to the floor. As some of the letterman guys scattered the boyfriends and Pein took the opportunity to stand in front of their loves. They tried to calmly walk the girls toward the food court but one of the jerk jocks grabbed Hinata's arm roughly.

"Where are you going cutie?" he said.

"Bastard," Naruto said easily pulling her back. He raised a balled fist to punch him when Deidara stopped him.

"Wait Naruto," Deidara said restraining him, "Remember here in L.A. you don't just represent yourself, you represent Konoha, Gama Records and Fox Five. You guys too, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba. And Itachi you are Fox Five's manager and an heir of Uchiha Enterprises you can't lose you cool. No one can."

Naruto put down his hand and led Hinata away; everyone else followed taking Deidara's words to heart.

"Wow," Konan said as they walked to the food court, "When did Deidara become so responsible usually he's reckless."

"A certain red head girl changed him," Pein answered, "Love makes you do crazy things. In Deidara's case it made him mature," then he saw Deidara step on Sasori's heels to try and make him trip, "slightly."

The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki return to the food court. The boys grab their purchases deciding it was time to leave and head to the beach to relax. However they noticed how chattering around them began to escalate in volume until they heard girls shouting "Fox Five!"

"Oh no," Fox Five said as they were quickly flooded and trapped in a circular mob of fans. The remaining Konoha 14 and the Akatsuki got up on top of the table. Itachi and Pein tried to grab the teen hands to pull them up to the table but the mob took them further away from reach.

Suddenly alarms went off and security guards dressed in dark navy outfits ran out and tried to control the mob. Two security guards led the teens and Akatsuki from the table to safety while four went to retrieve Fox Five.

They were all lead to the main security office that had a wide array of video camera monitors, and the head chief, Chief Rodriguez. She looked like a strict but fair woman, at least that's what they hoped for.

"You kids sure did create quite a stir," the chief said standing from her chair. Suddenly they felt like they were being disciplined by Tsunade. "But it's not every day a famous band visits the mall." With that said she smiled, making them relax.

"You know of us?" Neji asked surprised.

"Yes you are quite famous in the United States, despite being from Konoha," Chief Rodriguez explained, "My daughter has your CD she plays it practically every day."

"Wow, that's so cool." Naruto said amazed at how far their music has reached.

The chief continued smiling and said, "My apologies regarding this situation, we try to conduct the Beverly Center with the utmost respect for everyone."

"It's alright," Itachi said trying to not make her feel guilty, "This has happened before."

"Well that's no surprise," Chief Rodriguez said, "So how did your security deal with a situation like this, I'm curious."

Everyone looked at one another to come up with an answer, and then Hinata answered, "We give an impromptu concert."

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Yes, a small three song concert, just to calm the fans down, and sign some autographs," Hinata said then she said to Fox Five, "C'mon it'll be fun, we'll get to meet our American fans."

"Ok, sure," they said.

"So what do you say Chief Rodriguez?" Itachi asked, "Can we borrow some instruments to do a small concert here in your lovely mall?"

"Why of course," the chief said, "Officers Thomas and Jasper will assist you with anything you need. I'll tell the other guards about what is going to happen," she said grabbing her walkie talkie as she headed out the room.

"Ok Officers," Neji said, "Where can we borrow some instruments?"

In half an hour (1:03 pm) Fox Five was set up in the center of the eighth floor in the middle of the food court. Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto were outfitted with new musical equipment and wore headless microphones while Hinata had a cordless microphone. Meanwhile their friends were standing at the back of the crowd. "Hey, we're going to go do that thing we talked about," Pein said to the Akatsuki members who nodded with a smile. Pein and Konan proceeded to walk away and go down one level.

"Hello Beverly Center!" Hinata said into the microphone. "As some of you have found out by now we are Fox Five a band from Konoha, Japan."

"We are here to perform at some events the next couple of days, but have decided to give a performance right now since you are all loyal and amazing fans," Naruto said with a smile. "So the first song is Timeless." Fox Five started playing as their friends watched.

"I wonder how it's like to perform in front of that many people," Matsuri said as they looked at their friends perform.

"When do you think Sai will let us perform live," Ino wondered.

"When he thinks we are ready," Sakura said as she leaned against the rail.

After a half hour Fox Five finished up their set and were met with roaring applause from their audience. "Thank you Beverly Center!" Naruto said into his microphone as they took off their instruments, Shikamaru stood up from behind the drum sets and Hinata put down the mic. They headed to the crowd pens in hand to sign the papers they held out for them. After they signed as much as they could the security guards led the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki through a side exit.

"Thanks for your help," Itachi said shaking each of the guard's hands. The teens thanked them as well before they headed down three flights of stairs to the parking lot where they left the cars.

"Ok everyone it is 1:55 so we can make it to Santa Monica beach before 2:30 which gives us at least three hours at the beach until we drop off Fox Five at the Radio station," Itachi explained before everyone got into their cars. Pein and Konan ran to the convertible catching up to their friends.

"So are we going to race again?" Kiba asked.

"No!" Itachi shouted. "I don't want to lose any more money," he added in a grumble.

**2:25 pm Santa Monica Pier**

The drivers parked the cars and everyone hurriedly jumped out ready for a lot of fun. Having bought some beach towels from the store the boys grabbed them from the trunk of the cars and began to walk along with the girls. They found a nice spot where they could lay under the warmth of the sun. The boys spread out the thirteen towels, designating one for each unless they were a couple who would share. This put Pein and Konan in an awkward position. Kisame Sasori and Deidara were already lying down on their towels and did not seem willing to share.

"You can sit with me," Pein said to Konan as he laid out his dark orange towel.

"No, it's ok," Konan said, "I'll just head up to the pier and buy one, besides we forgot to get umbrellas."

"Ok then, I'll go help," Pein said getting up and walking alongside her.

"You don't have to," Konan said as she stopped and turned to him.

"I want to," Pein said, "Besides it's going to be a lot of stuff to carry, so let's go." Pein gave her a small smile and started walking towards the stairs that led to the pier. Konan sighed but smiled slightly and followed.

Hana took a deep breath, "Aah, the air and sun feel great." As she stood she pulled off her cover up revealing a vibrant yellow sliding halter top that tied at neck and back with an equally yellow low-rise scoop bottom.

"Whoa," Kisame said earning a glare from Itachi and a punch in the arm from Kiba.

"Dude, that's my sister," Kiba said.

"C'mon girls, I think Hana has the right idea," Sakura said as she too took off her cover up revealing a soft pink bandeau top with gold ring in the center with a starfish charm detail. It tied at the back and had an optional neck strap that Sakura tied when she took off her cover up. It had ruching detail along the bust with a pink low-rise bottom that had a similar gold ring with starfish charm detail at the hips.

Ino wore an iris purple bandeau top with a matte gold "U" shaped detail in center. It tied in the back and along with Sakura she tied the optional neck strap so it would not disturb her fun. She paired it with an iris purple bohemian style hipster bottom with smocked detail at the hips.

Temari's was a military-inspired halter top with silver and gold stud detail along a pleated neckline. It tied at the neck and back. It was paired with a low-rise military-inspired bottom with a pleated skirt and silver and gold stud detail as well.

Matsuri wore a coral bandeau top with fabric overlay detail. She tied it at the neck while it clasped at the back. She wore a coral low-rise bottom with twisted waistband detail in the front.

Hannya had on a magenta sliding triangle top with gold bead detail in the center. Similar to the others it tied at the neck and back. He also wore a low-rise magenta scoop bottom with stringed sides that had small runched detail with gold bead details on the strings.

Aome wore a turquoise bandeau top in a plaid print with ruffle trim and gathered center, tied at the neck and back. Her bottoms were turquoise boy shorts in a plaid print with ruffle detail.

Tenten wore a shimmery metallic gold monokini with a cut-out torso and criss cross string detail tied at the neck and back with coverage in cinch detail.

Finally Hinata wore a cream halter monokini with adjustable gold sliding details on straps, side cut outs and runched detail on back tied at the neck and back. She had moderate back coverage with cinch detail.

The boys quickly went towards them with towels trying to cover them up.

"Guys don't be jealous," Deidara said, "They're beautiful girls let the world appreciate them." This earned him glares from the boyfriends and Naruto.

"He's right Hinata and everyone are such pretty girls," Hana said putting down the towel, "Besides you guys have nothing to be ashamed of yourselves." With that Hana pulled Itachi's shirt off showing his lean athletic torso with cut six pack abs, and muscular arms.

"Fine," Itachi said and took off his jeans where he had black swim trucks with red lining.

The boys followed his example. Naruto wore orange swimming trunks with black flame designs around the bottom. It showed off his tan skin and muscular arms, legs and torso. He gently unclipped his Fox Five necklace that now held his skeleton key as well. He put them inside his jean pocket and folded the jeans placing it inside the bag with his extra clothes.

Sasuke revealed his ivory skin, athletic build and muscular abs. He wore black swimming trunks with white-blue lightning designs around it. Sasuke noticed how Sakura still kept the towel wrapped around herself below her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her from behind putting his head on her shoulder. "What's on your mind babe?"

Sakura turned her head towards him and sighed. "It's my scar … you know the one Karin gave me. I don't want anyone to see it."

"Why not Sakura?" Sasuke said as he gently pulled off the towel and saw the star shaped scar on her back by her waist. It was a lighter tone than her cream skin and the edges were slightly pink. "It's your battle scar."

"What?" Sakura said with a giggle.

"Your battle scar, because of the Sound almost all of us have one," Sasuke explained. "Look at Neji."

Sakura turned to see Neji and Tenten chasing each other around the sand and into the water. He wore dark grey swimming trunks with blue lining, with his muscles showing and his hair loose from its usual low ponytail. "He has a battle scar too," Sasuke said looking at the scar left behind from Suigetsu's knife. It was a darker tone than the rest of his pale skin and ran across his two top left abdominal muscles. "You're a survivor Sakura. They tried to hurt you but you beat them. Don't forget that you're a star that can never be extinguished." Sakura smiled and turned in Sasuke's arms to hug him tightly.

"I love you," she said as a single tear spilled from her eye. Sasuke gently wiped it off and with a smile said, "C'mon race you to the water." Laughing Sakura chased after him and when they got to the water she jumped on his back making them both fall laughing.

Meanwhile Gaara, who wore dark red swimming trunks, had his legs wrapped around Matsuri as she leaned against his muscular chest. She was trying to convince him to let her bury him in the sand. He argued there could be crabs or insects down there that would crawl in through his shorts and bite him in unspeakable places. He wouldn't budge until Matsuri gave him the puppy dog eyes. The only thing he could say, in defeat was, "Go get a shovel."

Further in the ocean Ino was on Kiba's shoulders, who was wearing brown swimming trunks with white lining low on his hips showing his v-cut muscles and rock hard abs, trying to push off Temari who was on Kisame's shoulders while her boyfriend was back on the beach sleeping under the sun. Kisame wore navy blue swim trunks and Shikamaru had forest green swimming trunks and wore sunglasses on his face. Both of them had nicely cut muscles with Kisame being buffer than Shikamaru.

To the right of their set up where the water met the sand Aome, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Hannya, and Kankuro were running around playing keep away with the ball. Out of seaweed they created a makeshift goalpost, whoever kicked it through the goal the most won, but it was a one on one game. Tobi wore black swimming trunks with orange swirl patterns showing off his athletic build and well-developed abs. Deidara wore blue swimming trunks and had his hair pulled back in a ponytail. Compared to Tobi his abs were far more developed and arms and legs more muscular. Sasori wore red swimming trunks with black lining. Kankuro wore swimming trunks with a white and black checkerboard pattern. Both their muscles were well developed and tense under the strain of running and trying to control the soccer ball.

Naruto was sitting down next to Hinata as she dug her toes into the warm sand. "You want to go into the water?" she asked.

"Yes, but are you sure you should go in?" Naruto asked, "You're wearing white it's going to become see through … on second thought." He grabbed Hinata by the arm and ran with her to the water. She laughed all the way.

"For your information Naruto-kun," she said once they got there, "It's cream colored, besides there's thin padding here," she pointed to her chest, "So even if it's wet no one is going to see anything."

"Challenge accepted," Naruto said and splashed her.

"Naruto-kun it's really cold," Hinata shrieked.

"Ok, ok," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her further into the ocean. He led her until the water reached below her breast and his waist. "Just dunk your head in, get your hair wet, you'll warm up soon enough. We'll both go under on the count of three."

"You won't let go?" Hinata asked slightly nervous.

"Never," Naruto said as he held onto her hands tighter. When she smiled he said, "One … two … three." With that they went under water until a wave passed over them. They came back up and took a deep breath, laughing and getting their wet hair out of their face. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata, her hair clinging to her head and bangs pushed back showing her milky white forehead. He couldn't help but touch it.

"I'm feeling great," Hinata said with a slight blush from feeling Naruto's hand on her bare forehead. Naruto's smile slightly faltered when he saw a small scar on her forehead above her left temple. He lightly touched it.

"Hinata when did you get that scar?" he asked concerned.

"I can't tell you Naruto-kun," Hinata said sadness in her voice, "At least not yet … it has to do with my biggest secret." Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, gesturing that he understood and wouldn't prod.

"Now c'mon let's have fun," he said grabbing her hand and led her towards Temari, Kisame, Ino and Kiba.

"I wonder when Konan and Pein are coming back," Hana said as Itachi rubbed sunscreen on her back.

"I wouldn't worry about them," Itachi said, "They know this place like the back of their hand."

"How so?" Hana asked as she playfully smacked Itachi's hand away from her breasts.

Itachi kissed her neck, "You see that Ferris wheel over there?" Hana nodded. "That is where they had their first date, and most importantly their first kiss."

**Santa Monica Pier 3:00 pm**

Konan stood at the counter paying for the towel and five large umbrellas. Meanwhile Pein was looking around the little shop looking at all the small trinkets and ocean themed jewelry. He came to a necklace case and saw something that made him smile. "Hey remember this?" he said going up to Konan by the counter holding out a small chain that had two dolphins jumping over a light blue sphere, the light blue of her eyes.

"Vaguely," Konan lied. She grabbed her purchases in a large bag and walked out of the store. Pein looked at her retreating figure and decided to follow his heart. He quickly paid for the necklace and ran after her. She was already on her way down the stairs and he slipped the necklace in his jean pocket and caught up to her. He took the bag from her hand and walked faster making her chase after him, yelling at him to give her back the bag, that she didn't need help.

Konan chased Pein to the spot, but because she was running fast, event through the sand, she didn't have enough time to stop so she crashed right into him. They both fell over and couldn't help but laugh.

Pein looked up at Konan and seeing her smiling face he couldn't help but gently grab her face and kiss her. Konan couldn't believe it he was kissing her. And to her surprise she kissed back, until they pulled away for air. She stared into his eyes and when she felt the temperature of her body increase she pushed herself off of on top of Pein and ran to the water. She tore off her cover-up revealing her abstract black and white print sliding halter top tied at the neck and back along with an abstract print bottom with a nude waistband. She took off her flower clip dropping it a few feet away from her cover up.

Pein looked as she dove into the water. He quickly took off his shirt, revealing lean ripped muscles, and jeans, revealing strong legs under swimming trunks that were half black and half red. He began to run towards her but then stopped.

"Hey Pein," Matsuri said. Pein turned to the girl and smiled when he saw Gaara buried under the sand only his head visible.

"Don't ask," he said.

Pein raised his hands, "Ok … can I ask you kids something?"

"Sure," Matsuri said patting the sand on Gaara.

"What does one do when they want to be with someone yet is afraid to hurt them?" he asked drawing a circle in the sand with his index finger.

"What do you mean by hurt them?" Matsuri asked.

"The other person that you love is scared of being betrayed, hurt or let down by you again," Pein elaborated.

Matsuri smiled, "You're talking about Konan aren't you." He nodded. "Well I understand being hurt by someone you thought would love you no matter what."

"Matsuri-chan," Gaara said trying to comfort her with his voice, seeing her become saddened.

"Oh Matsuri, I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about this anymore," Pein said.

"No it's ok," Matsuri said wiping her eyes on her arm, "But I can see why she's scared to love you again. I was scared of the word love because of what my father did to me. That's why I ran away when Hannya's parents said they wanted to adopt me, and why I ran from Gaara at first too. But Gaara helped me understand their sincerity and I began to trust love … I guess what I'm trying to say Pein is … wait for her. Wait until she decides to go to you, don't rush her. Be patient; let her fall in love with you on her own terms."

Pein nodded, "But she tells me to prove to her I have changed, and to show her I understand what sorry means."

"Then prove it," Matsuri said happily, "Ask yourself 'What made her fall in love with you in the first place?' Once you know then do it again, but don't push be gentle. Show her you remember all those important moments in your past."

"How does she feel about you Pein?" Gaara asked.

"In December she told me she couldn't hate me because she was still in love with me," Pein said remembering that time outside of the gym in the bench before the fall of the first snow of the season.

"Then go and fight for her!" Matsuri said giving him two thumbs up, "But slowly. Remember on her own terms."

"Thanks, Matsuri," Pein said and looked at Gaara, he pointed at him, "You have a great girl, don't lose her."

"Never," Gaara said. Matsuri leaned over and kissed him. Pein smiled at them and stood up. He walked towards the water but Matsuri's advice rang in his head so he decided to join the one for all soccer game with his friends.

Konan floated in the water. Her body temperature went back to normal and she could finally think straight. She looked at Pein running with the ball and began to cry, her tears disappearing into the water. 'Why! Why did you have to kiss me Pein! Why did I have to kiss back?' she shouted in her head. 'I was trying to move on! I was letting you go!' She took a deep breath and laughed through her tears, 'But why am I happy I'm back at square one…'

**Santa Monica beach 4:30 pm**

In unison everyone's stomach growled as they sat on the towels drying off with the sun. "We need food," Kiba grumbled.

"Ok then raise your hand if you're hungry," Itachi said, twenty two hands rose, "So let's pack up, rinse off the sand on our bodies and feet at the water pumps. Then head up to the changing rooms, change into clean clothes, eat and then drop off Fox Five at the radio station, drop you kids off at the hotel, then double back to pick up you five and go back to the hotel you shower, get dressed and then we go to the House of Blues. It's going to be a long night."

They all agreed, helped pack up the towels and umbrellas and headed to the water pumps. By five everyone was finished and met by the wooden rails. Some of the girls wore their cover ups over their bras and panties, while others put their shorts and tank tops back on. Hinata had her capris and blue tank top on because they had a radio interview right after. The boys changed into their boxers and extra change of clothes because the other set was full of sand.

The sat on outdoor benches with the burgers and tacos they ordered and ate and talked. Pein couldn't stop looking over at Konan and she did the same. Finally when their eyes met Pein asked, "Konan do you want to hang out after this?"

The table became quiet as everyone held their breath for the response. Konan looked at Pein and saw him nervously drawing circles on the table, and with a discreet smile said, "Sure, we can stay here after everyone leaves."

"Ok, great," Pein said relieved, no longer feeling like his tacos were going to come back up.

"I have an urge to clap," Naruto said, "but that would just be weird." Hinata giggled and offered him one of her fries to quiet him.

At five-thirty the Konoha 14 and remaining Akatsuki departed while Pein and Konan stayed behind to hang out.

"So what do you want to do?" Pein asked.

Konan shrugged then turned looking at the vast boardwalk in front of them, "Let's just walk, see what everyone is doing," she said. Pein nodded and walked alongside her. Unknown to each other they fought the urge to hold hands, so they just hid them in their pockets.

**Radio Station 110.1 5:50 pm**

Itachi parked the van in the garage of the building. An intern was there to meet them and he led Itachi, Hana, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Shikamaru inside to the studio.

There they watched as the hosts Jake and Sunshine introduced them as guest and play their song "Scars." Jake and Sunshine stood up and greeted the teens as they walked in.

"I have to say Sunshine and I are big fans of Fox Five," Jake said as they sat down putting on their headphones.

"Yeah, we are so excited for you guys to be here in our studio," Sunshine said, "Ok we're back and here sitting in front of us is Fox Five."

"Let me see if I pronounce their names correctly," Jake said, "Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and the ever so lovely Hinata Hyuuga."

"You got them all correct," Naruto said as they smiled.

"We are very happy to be here in L.A. and meeting our fans," Neji said.

"Yeah, we even held an impromptu concert at the Beverly Center for them," Kiba added.

"Yes I heard about that," Jake said, "It was to stop it from becoming a riot right?"

"Yeah," Naruto said sheepishly, "Riots seem to follow us." They laughed.

"So how are you all enjoying L.A.?" Sunshine asked.

"It's a lot of fun," Hinata answered, "We just came from the beach, which explains why we are dressed like this."

"And there's more to explore in this town so we look forward to doing that the next couple of days while performing as well," Shikamaru said.

"Great," Jake said with a smile. "So we heard from Gama records and the internet that Naruto and Hinata are no longer together, so can we get any sort of confirmation on that?"

"It's true," Naruto said, "We broke up a few weeks ago, and it was kind of bad."

"Kind of?" Kiba said, "They were releasing songs about each other trying to one up one another."

"It was like being in a mine field," Neji elaborated, "No one wanted to step out of line in fear something or someone would explode."

"Hey," Naruto and Hinata said in unison.

"We're sorry," Naruto said, "We were just so mad at each other and unintentionally hurt our friends."

"But as I'm looking at you two I don't get the 'I hate you go die' vibe," Sunshine said.

"That's because we talked it out," Hinata explained, "One of our good friends Sakura locked us in a closet together, forcing us to talk to each other about the road we were heading and we realized, although we are no longer together as boyfriend and girlfriend we still didn't want to lose each other because we are important parts of each other's lives."

"So we took the high road and became friends," Naruto said smiling at Hinata, "After all she was one of my best friends to begin with."

"Wow you teens are so mature for your age," Jake said, "I know I'd probably be unable to do that with any of my ex-girlfriends."

"Of course not Jake," Sunshine quipped, "You deflate them after you're done with them."

"Hey," Jake said while the teens laughed, "Ok moving onto another subject before Sunshine airs any more of my dirty laundry. You're English is impeccable. Do you speak English often even in Konoha?"

"Yes," Neji said, "Ever since we were young we've been learning English. So it's become second-nature to speak it."

"Deciding when to speak a certain language depends on the situation," Shikamaru said, "If we are with our parents they prefer we speak in Japanese. But if with friends we bounce between languages speaking both Japanese and English, sometimes even a little Spanish."

"Spanish really?" Sunshine asked.

"Yeah, since the beginning of high school we've been learning Spanish as well," Kiba added, "So don't be surprise when Fox Five releases some Spanish songs."

"We look forward to it," Jake said.

"I was doing some research and Jake I found out Naruto is the son of Minato Namikaze," Sunshine said.

"Really?" Jake said, "Naruto I gotta say I am one of your dad's biggest fans. He was a guitar legend."

Naruto smiled and thanked Jake. "And Hinata and Neji's mother was the amazing Melody Joukai," Sunshine said making Neji and Hinata smile.

"Actually Melody was my aunt," Neji explained, "Hinata's parents adopted me when I was younger; my dad was Hinata's father's twin brother."

"That explains why you two look so much alike," Sunshine said.

"I remember your mother's music," Jake said, "My mother would always play your mothers music when I was growing up."

"That's so sweet," Hinata said, "And a few months ago I found some tapes of songs my mother had recorded but not professionally."

"Are you thinking of recording the songs yourself?" Sunshine asked.

"Maybe," Hinata said with a smile.

"So there you have it you heard Fox Five here at 110.1 IMR, they will be performing a sold out show at the House of Blues tonight at 8pm along with bands such as Phoenix, Black Void and many more."

"Thanks for coming you guys," Sunshine said as she hugged them goodbye.

"Thanks for having us," Hinata said as she hugged Jake and they exited the studio.

Outside Itachi and Hana pulled up with the van and they jumped in. "So what songs are you performing tonight?" Hana asked.

"Three of or old hits, Someday, Our Time Now, I'm With You and two new ones," Hinata said, "The boys know which ones and for everyone else it's a surprise."

**Meanwhile at Santa Monica Pier 6:00 pm**

In half an hour Konan and Pein finished walking the pier and looking at the acts and fascinating artist stands. They reached the end and stood watching the setting sun.

"It's beautiful," Pein said.

Konan nodded and then turned to Pein, "Why did you want to hang out together?"

"What, two friends can't hang out together?" Pein asked turning his head to look at her.

"Friends?" Konan asked and leaned her back against the rail, "I don't recall friends kissing each other."

"Yeah, well sorry about that," Pein said, "I didn't mean to freak you out, but Konan," he reached for her hand and held it in his, "I'm still in love with you, you know that right?"

"Yeah," Konan said and pulled her hand away.

"How do you feel about me?" Pein asked closing the distance between them.

Konan looked up at him, "Honestly Pein, I can't deny I have feelings for you, but I'm so confused right now, will you just let me think about where I stand regarding us … and if there could ever be an us again?"

Pein nodded, "I will wait all eternity if I have to," he said and placed his chin on top of her head, he took a deep breath, "C'mon, let's go ride the roller coaster and maybe even the Ferris wheel." He grabbed her hand and jogged towards the amusement park on the pier. Konan smiled and ran along behind him.

They reached the line to buy the tickets for the rides. There Pein quickly let go of her hand, softly saying sorry. Konan smiled seeing him flustered like he was on their first date. That's when it hit her. She had lived through this exact moment four years ago. She had finally agreed to go with Pein on a date and he brought her to the Santa Monica Pier. She wondered if he had planned this. 'No, he couldn't,' she thought, 'He doesn't know that after that night I was completely in love with him.'

"I have the tickets," Pein said bringing Konan out of her thoughts. She wanted to ask him but then decided to just see where the night takes them and have fun with him.

Konan grabbed her ticket and said, "Race you." They ran up the weaving path to the roller coaster and once their Konan claimed her victory.

"Fine, fine," Pein said and brushed her loose hair out of her face. "That reminds me," he said reaching into his jeans. He took out her white flower clip and put it back in place behind her left ear.

"Thanks," Konan said, "I'm glad I didn't lose it."

"I didn't tell you before, but you look nice with short hair," Pein said, "You look nice in any hairstyle really." Konan smiled. They stood in silence waiting for the ride to make its final run with the people currently on it. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one.

"It's our turn now," Pein said. They walked to the seats as others exited onto the other platform. They sat at the front of the ride and the attendant made sure everyone was strapped in correctly. He asked everyone if they were ready and with cheers of excitement he pressed the lever to start the ride. As it slowly rolled to top of the first hill Pein reached for Konan's hand. She smiled remembering how he told her on their first date he wasn't a big fan of heights. He had only suggested the roller coaster because he knew how much Konan liked those types of rides.

"No need to worry," Konan said squeezing his hand, "Trust me it will be fun."

After two rounds of cheering and screaming Konan and Pein were helped off the roller coaster and headed down the stairs back to a little stand that held the photos taken from the roller coaster ride as it came down from the second hill.

Konan and Pein looked for their pictures and she couldn't help but giggle when they saw it. The picture was of Konan holding her hands up, along with Pein's left hand a huge smile on her face while he closed his eyes and hid his face in her neck. "Excuse me," Konan said to the woman at the counter, "Can I buy a copy of this picture?"

"Really?" Pein said embarrassed by the picture. "Why?"

"It's almost like the one from … a long time ago," Konan said as she took the picture she reached for her wallet but Pein already had a ten dollar bill held out. The lady thanked them and they walked to the Ferris wheel.

"So you remember," Pein said with a smile.

"Yeah," Konan said, "It was one of those nights that one cannot forget so easily." They walked in comfortable silence in the warm night air through the crowds of people at the park.

They got in line for the Ferris wheel and after five minutes or so they got into the round cart. They sat across from each other. Konan was looking at the picture and Pein reached into his jean pocket and pulled out the dolphin necklace. He held it in his hand waiting for the perfect time to give it to her. Konan looked up from the picture, smiled at Pein and looked out at the glittering lights below. The Ferris wheel moved gently in its circular path. Their cart stopped at the highest point and that's when Pein said, "Konan close your eyes and hold out your hand."

"Why?" Konan asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Trust me," Pein said, and then cringed inwardly at his choice of words.

"Just this once," Kona said and did as he asked. She held out her hand and Pein placed the necklace in it and closed her hand.

"Ok you can open your eyes," Pein said. Konan opened her eyes and saw the two dolphins with the light blue sphere.

"Pein," she said breathlessly, "You didn't have to buy this."

"I wanted to," he said, "I know how much you liked it … and lately I haven't seen you wear it so I assumed you lost it."

"I didn't lose it," Konan said as she put on the necklace, "It rusted that's why I don't wear it anymore, I still have it in my jewelry box." Pein smiled glad she kept it after all these years. "Thank you," she added touching it as it lay on her collarbone.

"My pleasure," Pein said.

"Hey what time is it?" Konan asked. Pein pulled out his phone and answered, "7:02." Konan looked down as the cart lowered back to the ground, "Do you think we can go watch Fox Five perform after the ride?"

"Yeah," Pein said, "It'll be cool going to the House of Blues once again, but we have to go back to the Beverly center first." Konan nodded. When the ride ended Konan and Pein walked back to the convertible and headed back to the Beverly Center with their hair blowing in the spring wind.

**House of Blues 7:45 pm**

The Konoha 14 and remaining Akatsuki members were sitting and relaxing in the lounge room Sai reserved for them inside the House of Blues. The décor was inspired by an Indian palace.

The band members were sitting on the large velvet couch, talking. "Our first official show in L.A. God I'm so excited!" Kiba howled.

"Calm down," Shikamaru said, "We don't need you to go breaking something." He smiled at Kiba to show he was joking.

"C'mon, don't be troublesome," Kiba said mimicking Shikamaru, "You are just as excited as me."

"Am I the only one who is nervous?" Hinata asked as she rubbed her hands together.

"Don't be," Naruto said taking her hands, "You did great at the Beverly Center there is no reason to be so nervous."

"I wonder if Konan and Pein are going to come," Neji said.

"Neji you are psychic," Itachi said looking at his phone, "They're here; I'm going to go give them their passes." Itachi walked out of the lounge with laminated cards that all the Akatsuki and non-Fox Five Konoha 14 members wore.

"C'mon guys give us a hint about your two new songs," Sakura said, "We've never even heard you guys practice."

"That's because we had to practice at Gama Records," Kiba said.

"Yup, because someone was using our band room," Neji said as he kissed Tenten's hand.

"Not our fault," Tenten said, "Sai told us to practice."

"Yeah and you know we were signing the songs Hinata's mom sang with our moms when they were younger," Matsuri said, "You know the ones from those tapes."

"And they sound amazing, I should add," Hinata said.

"So we deserve at least a clue as to what the meaning of your songs will be," Hannya said.

"Fine," Naruto said, "It's two duets regarding what happened between us." He nodded towards Hinata. "But don't worry, we are not lashing out at each other exactly, we both take blame, ok?"

"Ok," the girls answered. They trusted them but were still unsure of what to expect.

"Fox Five are you ready?" Itachi asked walking in with Konan and Pein. "Stage director said you are up next, so start walking to the stage."

"Ok, we're going," Naruto said getting up holding Hinata's hand. She took her v. cam out of her bag and gave it to Matsuri who was in charge of videotaping this event.

"Good luck kids, you'll do great," Konan said as she gave them each a hug. As they exited everyone followed shouting good luck. They headed to the balcony to watch the performance.

Once at the stage the curtain was drawn in front of them and their instruments were ready. Hinata stood at the front with the microphone, while Naruto was to her right with his guitar and microphone headset. Neji and Kiba, with their own guitars, stood slightly in back of Naruto and Hinata. And Shikamaru with his drums was at the back of the formation. Overall they were in a tight pentagonal shape.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw his band mates fiddling with their instruments. Then to his left he saw Hinata shaking like a leaf. "You'll do great," he said in a whisper as he leaned over.

"How can you be so sure?" Hinata asked.

"Because you are talented and amazing," he said and pressed his lips to her cheek in a soft kiss. Hinata blushed but smiled feeling less afraid knowing Naruto was beside her.

As they heard their name announced the curtain rose and the lights shone on the band. "Hello House of Blues," Hinata said excitedly, "We are Fox Five from Konoha Japan and are very happy to be here performing for our American fans!"

"As a special treat," Naruto added, "We have two new, never before heard songs just for you, but first let's get started with some of our well known songs. First up is Someday." Hope you enjoy."

After having performed Someday and I'm With You, it was time for the first new song. Naruto drank water from the bottle next to him and said, "So this next song is about wishing you can get back the person you love the most," Naruto looked at Hinata, "Although you've hurt them … it's called Lies."

**Why would you lie to me?**  
**(I'm sorry baby)**  
**After all that we've been through,**  
**(I know we've been through a lot) **  
**After the love I gave you,  
I just need you put your trust in me**

Hinata looked at Naruto and as he sang. She walked towards his outline that was facing her and she pointed at him when she sang her verse

How can I trust you  
How do I move on  
When all you do is tell your lies,  
Your killing me inside.  
**(Just one more chance baby)**  
Why would I take you back  
So many sleepless nights  
We had a good thing but you threw it all away

Hinata was dancing and Swaying around the stage as Naruto followed her and danced with her.

**They said you don't know what you got until it's all gone  
I wish I never had to sit down and write this song  
But baby girl, if I could turn back the hands of time  
if I could press rewind, live it one more time  
I wouldn't do the things I did,  
I take back what I said,  
I never break a promise  
if you take me back again.  
Everyone deserves a second chance and this is it,  
so reach inside your heart and be compassionate girl,  
did you forget the way we use to love each other,  
the way you told me that you could never love another  
damn, it's like I'm begging you to stay alive,  
I love you girl and I need you by my side**

You could tell your lies  
I don't really care what you feel inside  
All you ever did was make me cry  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
That you had a good girl in your life  
**(I know I know**)

I don't really care what you feel inside  
All you ever did was make me cry  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
That you had a good girl in your life

**I know you really don't mean the things**  
**You said right now  
Baby** **(c'mon girl)**  
**See all I need is one more chance  
To show you that I never gonna do you wrong again  
Please girl c'mon  
I still remember promises of making it together  
Forgive and forget  
We can still be forever  
The key to my happiness,  
My life is in your hands,  
I'll do whatever just to kiss your lips again.  
Come close to me girl,  
So you can feel what I'm saying  
I'm serious and I can't take it,  
No more playing.  
Today is the first day of the rest of my life,  
I wanna spend every moment with you  
Makin it right and  
I know that maybe this can take a long time and  
I know that it's always in the back of your mind but  
I know that you deserve the stars in the sky  
so if you give me one last chance  
I'll never make your cry**

You could tell your lies  
I don't really care what you feel inside  
All you ever did was make me cry  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
That you had a good girl in your life  
**(I know I know**)  
I don't really care what you feel inside  
All you ever did was make me cry  
Maybe one day you'll realize  
That you had a good girl in your life  
How can I trust you  
How do I move on  
**(I know)**  
When all you do is tell your lies,  
Your killing me inside.  
Why would I take you back  
**(Please)**  
So many sleepless nights  
**(C'mon)**  
We had a good thing but you threw it all away

The crowd cheered at the new song. Naruto smiled glad they liked it knowing it was a gamble for Fox Five to perform a rap/R&B song, something they were not completely used to. "Ok, our next song is about not wanting a relationship to end, but knowing that it might be best for both of you. But knowing that you at least tried your best to make it work," Hinata explained, "and it's called Notice Me."

**Ohh I wanna let you know  
That I'll always love you baby**

Again Hinata and Naruto walked around the stage dancing, for this song Naruto did not use his guitar just his voice.

Sometimes I think about  
Everything that we've been through  
And I pray that you would just open your eyes  
I love you  
**(I love you baby)**** (I love you too girl)**  
I need you  
**(I need you too) **  
So please don't throw our love away

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata as he sang.

**(Forgive me girl)  
Since the day you and I snuck away to be alone  
I knew from that night something special went on  
It must have been the first kiss  
You told me that nobody else in the world made you feel this  
I felt the same way too but nothing stays the same  
I'm sorry for the tears I'm sorry for the pain  
You were the one that always made things right  
I promise you this though you got a friend for life  
Maybe one day we can try it again  
And maybe things can be a little different  
So let's just kiss and say goodbye  
Cause I really can't stand the pain of seeing you cry**

Then he danced with her using the moves of their tango from the winter dance. Hinata smiled as he spun her around.

I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
**(Forgive me baby)**  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me

**All that's mine is yours that's what I said  
Treat you with love and respect in every way  
You wanted I gave you need me I was there  
Now you treat like if I'm not here  
I love you and I need you don't wanna let go  
If you want somebody else please let me know  
Can't take it no more I feel I'm dying inside  
Is this the price I pay for handing you my life?  
I know I'm not perfect but I truly cared  
So when you wake up one morning and I'm not there  
Just remember I loved you it will never be the same  
Gave you everything and you threw it all away**

I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me

**I gave you my good and my bad  
My heart and my soul,  
My trust my money my time,  
What more can you ask from a man  
Even when times are hard  
I held out my arms and held you  
Even accepted you through whatever weather  
But now I feel it we're at the end of the road  
Whatever we had now I gotta let go  
Nights like this I wish raindrops would fall  
To cover my tears  
Wishing I could replace all those wasted years  
Of loving someone who couldn't love me back  
And now again I gotta start from scratch  
But I know I've given you my everything  
**  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me  
I've given everything  
I loved you endlessly  
But when it comes to me  
You don't even notice me …

"Woo!" the remaining Konoha 14 and Akatsuki cheered. Fox Five finished their set with Our Time Now which got their fans jumping and having a lot of fun.

"That was awesome!" Tobi shouted after Fox Five walked of stage, "The new songs were great!"

"Yeah," Temari said, "And it's good to see them together on stage like old times."

"How about we get back to the hotel and celebrate our first successful American show," Itachi said. With another cheer the teens walked off the balcony and met with Fox Five back at the lounge.

"You guys were amazing," Hana said as they walked in giving them all a hug.

"Thanks sis," Kiba said as Hana hugged him tightly.

"So let's get out of here and celebrate," Naruto said throwing a fist in the air. Everyone joined in and high fiving they left the House of Blues lounge.

**Yamanaka Hotel Jiraiya's Room 10:00 pm**

Konoha 14, Akatsuki, Hana, Aome, Hitomi, and the Awesome 4 (aka Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi) were in Jiraiya's Presidential suite with carts full of room service food. They were sitting on the lavish armchairs and comfy king sized bed. Some were even on the soft cloud like beige carpet eating ice cream sundaes.

"Do you think Jiraiya will mind us being in here?" Matsuri asked slightly worried nibbling on a cookie.

"What can he do to us?" Ino asked, "Besides you have the future heir of these hotels here to save the day." Ino said taking a bite of Kiba's prime rib.

"Don't worry Matsuri," Naruto said as he softly rocked Hitomi in his arms, trying to get her to sleep, "He gave us permission before he passed out." Naruto pointed to his passed out godfather on the couch. He brought in the kids and baby, ate a few donuts and drank some of the drinks from the minifridge and passed out from exhaustion.

"Just have fun honey," Gaara said giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Ok," she said. "But I'm still not giving you a cookie," she added when she saw him eyeing her double chocolate chip cookie.

"Aww, c'mon sweetie," Gaara said trying to grab for the cookie.

"No Gaara," Temari said from her seat on the bed with Shikamru's head on her lap, "Last time you ate a cookie you ended up taking off all your clothes running out of the No Sabaku grounds and streaking for seven blocks. We had to chase you down in the car before you got arrested."

"Oh God," the remaining males uninvolved in the incident said, "Please give him a cookie, it's gonna be hilarious."

"No," the girls said in unison.

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun on this trip," Kankuro said.

"Yes," Hinata said, "But it's supposed to be fun that does not get us arrested."

"I'm sure No Sabaku Inc. doesn't need any bad publicity," Tenten added, "I don't think your uncle will appreciate that."

"Ok I have an announcement," Pein said standing up from the couch, "As you know earlier we went to the Beverly center. There I bought two objects that had been discussed about in previous private Akatsuki meetings-"

"Akatsuki meetings?" Naruto asked, "How come we didn't know about these?"

"That's why they're private kid," Kisame said, "Members only."

"Speaking of members," Konan said holding two hangers attached to something hidden inside a suit cover, "Pein continue."

"Thank you," he said, "As I was saying we discussed during one of these meetings about expanding our group, therefore," he pulled out two small ring boxes from his coat, "I would like to ask Hana Inuzuka and Aome Hatake to stand." The two girls did with slight questioning looks at each other. "You have been nominated by Itachi Uchiha and Tobi Uchiha respectively, to join our ranks. You must uphold the Akatsuki name to the highest level of esteem, always help fellow comrades and never smear the Akatsuki name. Do you wish to join us?"

"Hai," the two girls said excitedly, "Then Konan will you present them with their honorary trench coats." Konan stepped forward and bowed to the girls as they bowed to her. She handed them the hangers and they unzipped the protecting cover. They pulled out two black trench coats with red clouds stitched on. "Thanks you guys," Hana said hugging each member.

"Yeah, this is awesome," Aome said following her hugging each member. After Aome hugged Pein he said, "But that's not all, here." He handed the girls their ring boxes. Hana opened hers revealing a silver ring with the kanji for Orange Nose. Aome opened hers revealing a silver ring reading Silver Bell in kanji. "Thank you,' they said in unison.

They hugged their new group as the Konoha 14 cheered and congratulated them. When Hana reached Itachi she asked, "Orange Nose?"

Itachi smiled, "It's because orange is your favorite color and your name means "Nose" not flower like most people think."

"I love you," Hana said kissing him.

"So you are now official members of Akatsuki," Konan said, "I'm glad to no longer be the only girl, it was a pain living with them for five years, no girl talk whatsoever."

"What is going on here?" Sai asked looking around at the room after he came in.

"A celebration Sai," Hinata said.

"Yeah, we are celebrating the success of Fox Five and the new addition to the Akatsuki family," Hannya added pointing to Aome and Hana.

"Fine do as you wish until twelve at least," Sai said taking a sleeping Hitomi from Naruto, "Because tomorrow Fox Five still has a performance to do and I am keeping you girls hostage in Konan's room with her helping your vocals. Got it?"

"Got it," the teens said some not necessarily excited about it.

"Ok, but for now have fun," Sai said smiling an actual smile; he headed to Hitomi's crib and gently placed her there humming a lullaby.

"You know what I think we've changed Sai these last few months," Naruto said to Hinata as she ate a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Really? Well his aura is more happy, but how so?" Hinata asked.

"Nowadays he is smiling more, not his fake smiles," Naruto said, "I think Hitomi has something to do with that too though not just us."

"I'm just glad we can bring happiness to people," Naruto said, "That makes life worthwhile." Hinata looked up at his outline smiling. Naruto looked down at her and leaned in closer only to be met with a chocolate strawberry to the lips. "Not the sweetness I was expecting but I'll take it."

Hinata laughed, "Remember just friends Naruto-kun."

"I know I know," he said with a sigh, "Not such a big fan of it though, but I do want to get to know you better. So tell me about your hopes and your dreams."

"Well…" for the next two hours before midnight Naruto and Hinata talked and talked telling each other practically everything, except their two most deeply held secrets which unknown to each other had to do with their own parents deaths.

**April 20, 9:00 pm. Konan's Room**.

Hinata walked into the room and collapsed on the bed. Unknown to her she landed on top of Temari. "Hinata," she groaned.

"I'm too tired to move," Hinata said, "Deal with it."

"Fine, I'm too tired to care," Temari said. In unison all girls except Hana, Konan and Aome groaned in exhaustion.

"I think I might be losing my voice," Ino said.

"Don't jinx yourself, or else Sai won't let you practice," Tenten said.

"That's the point," Ino argued.

"We practiced those songs fifty times," Hannya said.

"And then, could you believe Hinata," Sakura added, "Sai brings in five songs for us to test out to see which one we are going to put out as our first single."

"That sounds like him, so did you choose one?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah it's titled He Loves You Not," Matsuri said, "It's a very fun song."

"That's good," Hinata said then coughed, "My throat is sore."

"Here Hinata," Matsuri said heading to one of the room service carts and picking up a clean coffee mug, and pouring hot water, honey and squeezing a lemon in it, "This will help your voice."

"Thank you; do you know where Hanabi and Moegi are?"

"Itachi put them to bed about twenty minutes ago, they had fallen asleep in the movie theatre," Hana said.

"Ok good… *sip*… *sigh* I need to get used to singing for a long time," Hinata said sitting up and taking another sip, "If I can't handle ten songs straight then I'm in trouble when we go on tour, or headline a concert."

"You'll do great Hinata," Aome said, "There is no need for worry. All of you will do great you just need practice."

"Yeah, after all they say practice makes perfect," Konan said.

"Right now," Ino quipped, "I feel like practice makes perfect but you never reach perfection because the practice kills you along the way… or, or practice takes you into a dark alley and beats the living snot out of you leaving you out in the cold alone and on the brink of death."

"Ok," Sakura said standing up and stretching, "When Ino starts speaking homicidal it means it's time for a nice long break, preferably one involving eight hours of sleep." She walked to Ino and helped her off Konan's bed.

"You're right," Konan agreed, "You've worked hard enough for one day, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Ugh!" the girls moaned as they walked out of the room and down the hall to their respective bedrooms. Konan shook her head while Aome smiled.

**April 21, 11:00 am**

The Konoha 14, Akatsuki, A4 (Awesome 4), Jiraiya, Sai and Hitomi finished their breakfasts at the buffet style dining hall of the hotel. "Ok kids you have free time until six. That is when I want you back here to clean up and wear club clothes."

"Are we finally going to be able to go to some L.A. clubs to dance?" Ino asked.

"Yes," Sai said, "And no."

"What?" they asked.

"It's an 18-20 club in Hollywood. Fox Five is booked to perform three songs along with Heaven Sent," Sai explained.

"Who's Heaven Sent?" Sakura asked.

"You girls are," Sai said looking at Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hannya and Matsuri causing them to choke on their water/juice. "Surprise!"

"What?" they shouted.

"We believe you girls are ready to perform in front of an audience," Jiraiya said, "You've worked hard this past month. And I thought you wanted a chance."

"We do of course we do," Sakura said then she looked at the girls, "I thought we'd at least be given a warning before we were to perform for the first time ever."

"This is a warning," Sai said, "you girls and Fox Five have nine hours, have fun."

"Oh my god," Tenten said, "What are we going to do?"

"Well at least look at the bright side," Deidara said, "if you girls fail miserably tonight then you can literally move to another country the next day." The girls glared at Deidara who flinched a little and apologized.

"Ok," Hinata said, "Don't panic. First you need new outfits, somewhat matching but still different to showcase your personalities. So we are going to have to go shopping. Second some choreography because you can't just stand there for the entire song. Third we have to find your confidence before you end up freezing on stage."

"C'mon, we can take care of the first two things," Konan said. Everyone got up from the table and walked towards the front doors when Kiba said, "Wait."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We need disguises," Kiba said pointing to Fox Five.

"He's right we can't start a riot again," Shikamaru said, "This is gonna be a drag."

"C'mon well just wear sunglasses and baseball caps," Neji said.

"Wait, I have a better idea," Sasuke said and led the boys and Hinata to their rooms. Unfortunately no one saw the mischievous smile on his face.

20 minutes later ~~~

"Oh my god what did Sasuke do to you?" Sakura asked as she stared at Fox Five. Everyone else tried to suppress laughter.

Hinata was wondering what they were laughing at. She was simply wearing a baggy jacket, sunglasses and her hair completely hidden by a baseball cap. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Hinata hand me your camera," Matsuri said, "This is something you are going to want to see when you get your eyesight back."

"Huh?" Hinata said confused.

"Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji are wearing your clothes," Matsuri said as she filmed the embarrassed and enraged boys.

"Why?" Hinata asked her mouth open in surprise.

"When Sasuke said it, it sounded like a good idea," Naruto said. His hair was brushed and came down in layers that somewhat curled out at the ends at the base of his neck. His usual messy uneven bangs were brushed to the left. On his face was Temari's foundation to try and cover up his whisker like scars. He still wore his necklaces along with an above the knee black jumper dress with a red long sleeve over white thigh high stockings and his own black and white converse shoes.

Kiba had his hair brushed out reaching his shoulders; it was simply split down the middle. He wore a blue knee length dress with a light blue cardigan and black stockings with his white converse shoes. Akamaru went up to him sniffed him and whimpered covering his nose. "Sorry buddy," he said petting the dog's head, which came up to his hip, "I went overboard on the perfume."

Shikamaru had his hair in its usual high ponytail that when brushed out properly reached halfway down his neck and he had two sections of hairs framing his face. He wore a white tank top under a black leather jacket, green flowing knee length skirt, black stockings and his own combat boots. "I have nothing to say."

Finally Neji had his hair in two long braids, also with pieces of hair framing his face. He wore a silver knee length baby doll dress, with a long sleeve white cardigan and white stockings with his grey boots. "I wish I had thought this through more properly."

"No it's ok Neji-kun," Tenten said approaching him, she kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone minus Hinata looked at the four boys and upon closer inspection noticed they wore makeup, specifically blush, eyeliner and mascara. They also allowed their eyes to roam the chest area of each one and realized they had put on stuffed bras. With that they burst into laughter, rolling on the floor in the middle of the lobby.

"Wait, guys," Sasori said, "We are sorry we are laughing but think rationally now, no one is going to know its Fox Five so let's just quickly do the shopping and help Heaven Sent. C'mon they're our friends."

The boys looked at each other fighting the urge to go back and change and sighed in defeat, "Fine."

"Ok, let's go," Itachi said and everyone walked out to the vans and convertible. Before Sasuke got into the van Itachi stopped him. "Remember this day as one of the few times I have said I am proud of you."

"Thanks bro," Sasuke said with a smirk as they climbed in and headed to the Beverly center.

**Beverly Center 11:55 am**

"This is not good," Kiba said, "People are staring."

"Maybe it's because you have nineteen people with baseball caps and sunglasses and four very tall girls," Sasori observed.

"It makes us look like body guards," Konan said.

"It's somewhat true though," Hinata said, "they are Fox Five … this could be a good thing."

"How so?" Neji asked as he and the guys dressed as girls walked in the center of their group looking around at the stares and pointing.

"The way I see it people are going to be racking their brains trying to figure out who they are thinking them to maybe be famous supermodels," Hinata explained, "and until they can figure out who they are they will be too shy to come up and ask for autographs."

"That's brilliant," Naruto said smiling. As they walked to the store two guys walked passed them and one said, "Hey Blondie, nice ass."

"What did he say?" Naruto said a tick mark appearing above his eye. He turned around and shouted, "Hey you say that to me again and I will-"

"Naruto," Shikamaru whispered sharply, "Remember you're supposed to be a girl."

Through gritted teeth he smiled and in his most girlish voice said, "Thank you kindly." He turned back around and said, "Let's start walking before I murder someone, namely Sasuke."

With chuckles and giggles they walked to Forever 21.

Walking in the group walked to the dressing rooms and sat down in the couches available there. The actual girls, minus Hinata who sat recording the store and everyone in it immediately went looking through the clothes trying to find their outfits. Konan and Aome were tasked with finding a matching pair of jeans that the girls all agreed on. While the girls looked for their own tops and accessories.

"I think," Ino said, "If we are going to be wearing jeans we should wear tube tops, corsets or crop tops."

"That'll be embarrassing," Matsuri said.

"But we are going to be completely covered from the hips down," Hannya told her sister, "It'll be fun to wear something showing our shoulders or belly buttons." Matsuri sighed in defeat.

"C'mon we'll find something cute for you that you are comfortable in," Temari said taking Matsuri by the arm.

"What about this?" Sakura asked lifting a blue sequined corset.

"That's cute," Ino said, "Give it to the boys to take care of while we look for more. We need a lot of options for tops to see who looks the best in each top."

"Girls I think we found the perfect bottoms," Konan said as she held different sizes in her arms. Aome showed them the bottoms. They were black bell-bottom jeans with lace insets on the outside of the legs.

"They're perfect, aren't they?" Aome said and the girls agreed.

"Ok, one article of clothing down, all we need are tops and shoes," Konan said, "We'll go find some nice shoes."

"What are your sizes?" Aome asked.

"One of us is six; two of us are sevens," Tenten said, "and the rest eights." Aome gave a thumbs up as she and Konan walked towards the shoes.

"Ok, c'mon let's discuss dance moves," Ino said as she picked out another corset top. "What can we all do?"

"Well can you guys do an 8-figure?" Hannya asked as she moved her hips and torso in a circular motion similar to a belly dancer.

The girls tried and decided they did it well enough together to be ok.

"I think there should be some points we improvise as well," Temari said, "You know do our own thing." With that said she did a high kick transitioning into a pirouette.

"How did you learn to do that?" Matsuri asked amazed.

"She took ballet when she was younger," Kankuro said loud enough for them to hear, "She's just showing off." With a laugh the girls went back to looking at tops and discussing dance moves while the boys, Hinata, and boys dressed as girls, sat back talking.

After an hour of running around the store, in and out of dressing rooms, and practicing dance moves, along with the boys voicing their opinions on the outfits mostly to tell their girlfriend to change out of the top, the new girl group stepped out of the dressing rooms with their perfect outfits.

All girls wore the lace inset bell bottoms and Konan and Aome found a comfortable shoe for all six of them to wear. It was a pair of leatherette shoes with a knotted t-strap body and open toe, with a three and a half inch heel. From the far right dressing room Matsuri stepped out wearing a cocoa colored strapless woven pleated top. Beside her was Tenten wearing a silver metallic strapless blouse with a bedazzled V in the center of the bust. To her right was Ino wearing a blue sequined corset with a sweetheart neckline and a padded bust so she wouldn't need a bra. Next to her was Sakura wearing a surplice crop top with a v-neckline, double slit sleeves and banded hemline reaching two inches below her bust line showing her toned stomach, with cuffed wrists. Temari was to her right and she wore a peach corset with black lace rose designs and a sweetheart neckline, also with a padded bra. Finally on the far left was Hannya wearing a pink velvet corset with a small black bow around her waist and a sweetheart neckline.

"Perfect," Konan and Aome said with a clap.

"I still don't like that top Sakura-chan," Sasuke said looking at her cream stomach. Sakura wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"Like you say to me I'll say to you," she said giving him a kiss, "You my love have nothing to worry about."

"Alrighty then, we are done here," Pein said taking command, "Now we have to go back to the hotel and practice your dance moves. Konan and I can help with that."

"You know how to dance?" Hinata asked Pein.

"He should, after all most of Akatsuki met in a performing and visual arts highs school," Konan said with a smile. Seeing the confused look on their faces Konan elaborated, "In New York we attended Logan's School of the Arts. Pein and I were there for singing and dance, Deidara and Sasori were there for painting and sculpting … I still have no idea what Kisame and Itachi were doing there."

"Filmmaking," Itachi and Kisame said in unison a slight tick appearing above their heads.

"That's cool," Matsuri said while the others nodded.

"Ok, enough talking let's get to work," Pein said as the girls went back into the dressing rooms to change back to their regular clothes handing Konan and Aome the clothes. Naruto handed them the Gama Records credit card. They went to pay and were done once the girls got out. The Fox Five boys ran out of the store as fast as they could to get to the vans and finally go back to the hotel and change out of the dresses and skirts. They tried to ignore all the wolf whistles and the urge to beat those guys to a pulp. In five minutes everyone was back in the vans and heading back to the hotel.

**Yamanaka Hotel 6:00 pm**

"Alright," Pein said as he tried to steady his breathing, "We've gone through the routine numerous times, I think you girls are definitely ready."

Heaven Sent stared at the full length mirrors they put together in front of them. They had practiced dance moves for five hours with a few breaks to rest their feet in the heels. They felt scared yet excited.

"Ok hit the showers girl," Konan said as the girls walked out of her room, "I'll get you some Band-Aids for your feet." She closed the door and turned to Pein. She felts self-conscious in her black tights, black high heels and grey bro-tank over her black bandeau top. She had sweat on her shirt and running from her forehead to her neck. Her hair was in a high ponytail with many strands falling out because they were too short.

"Are you ok?" Pein asked. He wore a black bro-tank with nothing underneath, navy shorts and tennis shoes. His body was glistening with sweat and his hair was falling from his spikes framing his face.

"I'm ok," Konan said brushing her hair behind her ears, "Just tired."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pein said stretching, "We haven't danced that intensely in a long time."

Konan nodded and with a laugh said, "God, when was the last time … oh, that night before our sophomore play. Remember we had the singing down perfectly but you just couldn't get the kick step back or the roll and snap."

"Yeah, I remember," Pein said, "I asked you for help and we stayed up until three in the morning."

"You finally got the roll though right?" Konan said laughing remembering that day.

"Just for that performance though," Pein said rubbing his neck, "To this day I still can't do it." Seeing the surprise look on Konan's face he said, "Why do you think I had you showing the girls the rolls?"

"It's not hard Pein," Konan said, "C'mon follow my lead." Pein tried to do as she did but couldn't imitate her moves. "Ok, here," she placed one hand on his back and the other on his stomach. As she explained how to execute the move she couldn't help but blush at the feelings of his muscles under her fingertips, remembering when she could feel all his muscles underneath her body.

"Like this?" Pein said executing the move as Konan quickly brought her hands back to her side.

"Yeah," Konan said with a smile, "Um… Pein I'm going to go shower."

"No problem," Pein said, "I'll just let myself out when I clean up." Konan nodded and quickly grabbed towels, her bathrobe and slippers. She gently locked the door behind her and leaned against the door feeling the cold sensation on her back cooling her down. 'Oh God, why does he always make me feel this … ugh who am I kidding I know why … stupid me is in love with him … again … maybe I never really stopped.'

**Black Cat Club 8:50 pm**

Heaven Sent was pacing backstage of the club's stage with Fox Five trying to calm them.

"Matsuri Gaara texted me to tell you, you are going to be great," Naruto said as the girls were too nervous to answer their phones.

"Hannya Kankuro wants you to know he loves you and can't wait to see you out there singing," Shikamaru said. Meanwhile Neji grabbed Tenten to stop her from pacing. Kiba placed kisses on Ino's forehead as she grabbed onto him tightly.

"There's no reason to be scared," Neji said.

"Or nervous," Kiba added rubbing Ino's back.

"I'm trying not to be nervous," Ino said, "I mean I've performed before on stage in front of a lot of people but why does it feel so different and scarier now?"

"Because Ino-chan," Kiba said, "Now you're not just doing this for yourself, it's for your friends too, your group … you're scared you're going to let them down, but baby you won't."

Sakura's phone had been vibrating for the past five minutes and she finally decided to answer. "Yes?"

"Sakura," it was Sasuke, "Sweetie you can't be nervous."

"Why not?" Sakura asked as she felt a knot in her stomach.

"Because you have to lead Heaven Sent," he said, "someone has to lead them and show them there is nothing to fear."

"But why does it have to be me?"

"Sakura what's your dream?"

"To be a doctor, you know that."

"Of course I do," she could feel him smiling through the phone, "So correct me if I'm wrong, a doctor has a team that when working together they save lives. What would happen if the doctor lost her courage? If she just gave up?"

"The team would collapse," Sakura answered stopping her pacing.

"Exactly, so Doctor Haruno," Sasuke said, "Show me, show everyone that you can lead a team."

"I will," she said and with a smile said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sasuke said before he heard the click signaling the call ended. 'Go get 'em."

"Girls," Sakura said and her group mates walked to her, "This is our chance, our moment to show them what we are made of. We can't back down; we've worked too long and too hard for this. So are we ready to go out there and give them a performance they will never forget?"

Her friends smiled they threw a fist in the air and said, "Hell yeah!"

Hinata smiled as she recorded Sakura's pep talk. "Naruto-kun can you text Kisame to come get the camera, I want him to record their performance."

"Sure," Naruto said and sent the text.

"I'm so proud of them," Hinata said as she saw their outlines huddled together ready for anything.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "I'm proud of all of us. If you would have told me eight months ago that I would be in L.A. with my friends and band putting on performances for our American fans I would have said you were crazy."

"I guess dreams do come true," Hinata said recording him. However she couldn't see the loving look on his face as he looked at her and said, "Almost all of them … but there's still time for miracles."

**9:05 pm**

Kisame was with the rest of the Konoha14 and Akatsuki recording as they stood as close to the stage to get a good view. Suddenly the dance music people around them were moving to stopped, the stage lights went out and the DJ said, "Ok, my beautiful ladies and gentlemen we have all the way from Japan these exotic beauties debuting themselves right on Black Cat's stage tonight, give it up for Heaven Sent."

The lights of the stage went back on as Heaven Sent stood center stage, in different poses, with Hannya on the far left, then Tenten, Matsuri on the far right and Temari next to her with Ino and Sakura in the middle. They all wore small microphones protruding from their left ear.

**Sakura singing  
**Ino singing**  
**_Tenten singing_**  
**Temari singing**  
**_Hannya singing_**  
**_**Matsuri singing  
**_**All together**

The music started it was an upbeat pop tempo, he audience started cheering and dancing, and the girls began to sing. As the respective girl sang their line the group moved in fluid motions, improvising their moves.

He loves me, He loves you not.  
_He loves me, He loves me not._  
He loves me, He loves YOU not.  
_HE LOVES YOU NOT_.

As Hannya sang the last line of the first verse the girls ended up in a straight line. They began to do hip drops, shifting their weight from one leg to the other and slightly bending at the knees as they held out the opposite hand in front of their chests and pushing out their hips seductively. For every two hip drops they did a duchess, a move which consists of placing hands on the waist and shifting weight form one foot to the next taping the floor with the unweighted foot.

**Give it your all girl  
Give it all ya got.  
You can take a chance,  
Take your best shot.**  
**Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you.**

Midway down the second verse the girls did a move Konan called the "Nono". They placed one hand on their hip and moved from side to side while their other hand was bent at the elbow and moving the index finger to the left and right in the usual way of gesturing no to a person. Into the next verse the girls did the "Swing". Separating their legs and slightly bending at the knees the girls moved out their left leg while placing their left hand on their hip and swing their right arm across their torso almost slapping the left knee. They alternated between legs. During the next verse they did a "grab drag in". It's a move where the person holds out their arm and puts forward the opposite leg as well then pulls them both in.

Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling till' it says what you want it to say.  
_Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby._

Then they did the "boogie down" where they bent at the waist and swung their buttocks in a semicircle with their hand held up at their sides. The girls paired this with the swing walk. Staying in place the girls walked and swung their hips with one hand on their hip swinging their left hand in front of them and out and back again.

_**I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
**__You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in._

The girls blew kisses at the audience for the next verse. Then they paired the "Latina" with the "Club Monster". Which resulted in the girls swinging their hips to the left and right with their respective arm going up, then grabbing hold of their hands together above their heads bringing them down to each side in a fast motion while putting their legs together and bending at the knees. Then they unclasped their hands and swinging their arms to the left and right behind their heads doing the same thing with their legs as before.

You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied.

**No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
****He loves me, he loves you not.**

As Sakura sang the last line of the verse she pointed to herself and gestured no to the audience. The girls brought back the hip drop and alternated with the "Boogie Down."

**No matter what you do,  
He's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not.**

It was improv time for the girls again as they ran around the stage getting into a triangular formation. Ino was at the front with Sakura a few feet behind her, and Matsuri on her left with Temari behind her and Tenten on her right with Hannya behind her. As Ino sang her line she did her own moves while the girls did a duchess behind her. Once she sang her lines Ino moved back to take Tenten's spot, while Tenten took Hanna's spot, Hannya took Sakura's and Sakura when to the front of the triangle.

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
_**Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.**  
_You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go._  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy.

This fluid rotation continued until the end of the verse when the girls got into two lines with Sakura Ino and Temari in the front and Hannya, Matsuri and Tenten in the back, each girl visible because of the zigzag pattern they stood in. In this formation the girls did the 8-figure belly dance move Hannya taught them. Then they moved into the "Firefly" where they sidestepped and moved their hands in small circular motions in front of them. During the chorus the girls also did "Come to Me," where they grinded their heels to the ground and sensually moved down holding their hands in front of them moving their fingers in the "come at me" gesture. The girls at end of the chorus as Temari sang pointed at themselves and when Matsuri sang they did the "Nono" move.

**No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got  
**(And that's me)  
**He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do  
He is never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got**  
He loves me, he loves you not.

_**Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.**_

The girls then introduced the new move Pein called "Hold Me Tight." It had the girls bending their knees to sway side to side while sweeping their left arm inward and their right arm as well until it was at their chest and then with their arms wrapped around themselves they moved side to side. Then they added Konan's "Saucy Wind" where they put out a leg, rolled their torsos and brought their arms down from the previous move in front of them.

Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
_(You can take your chance and take your best shot)_  
_**Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you.**_

For the next verse the girls once again blew kisses and did the Latina and the Club Monster.

**You can pout your cherry lips** (yeah)   
**Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss** (sweet kiss)   
**You can flirt your pretty eyes** (pretty eyes)   
**He ain't got his hands tied.**

For the final verses the girls walked around stage improvising as they stepped forward, while the ones not singing stood behind them doing hip drops, grab drag ins, Latinas and swing walks.

No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
_He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not._

No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you.  
_He is into what he's got_  
**(Take your best shot) **  
_He loves me, He loves you not_

_**No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.**_  
**He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.**

**No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got  
****(And that's me)**  
**He loves me, He loves you not...**

As Heaven Sent sang the last lyric they blew a kiss to their audience and then another directly to the camera as Kisame recorded. The audience stopped dancing to the music and went wild chanting their name.

"Give it up for Heaven Sent!" Naruto said into his microphone as Fox Five got onstage. He hugged Sakura who was breathless and flushed with excitement.

"Anything you girls want to say?" Kiba asked into his own mic.

Sakura took a deep breath and said, "Well we hope you all enjoyed our performance. We love performing for everyone. And let's continue this party."

"Ok, great," Naruto said as Heaven Sent walked off stage, "That sounds like our cue."

"Hello everyone," Hinata said into her microphone as the guys got their instruments, "We are Fox Five…"

"You girls were amazing" Gaara said taking Matsuri in his arms and lifting her up twirling her around. Heaven Sent had left back stage and found their friends in the crowd.

Kankuro kissed Hannya, "You sang and danced so beautifully."

"Thank you honey," Hannya said hugging him.

"Speaking of dance," Temari said, "Let's tear up the dance floor." All the available couple started dancing together, but Konan, Temari, Tenten, and Ino danced with Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, who was still videotaping, and Pein respectively. As Pein danced with Ino he looked over to see Sasori with his hands on Konan's hips and almost wanted to strangle him, but he knew to take it slow. If he wanted to dance with her, he should wait until she went up to him.

Pein sighed, 'This is going to be a long night.'

**Yamanaka hotel 5:00 AM**

The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki were asleep in their beds. They had gotten back from the club at one in the morning after Sai sent a limo to pick them up because the drivers were too tried to drive.

Speaking of Sai he was currently holding his megaphone in his hand and was standing outside Konan's door on the girl's floor.

"Wake up," he said into the megaphone effectively causing Konan and Aome to fall off their beds.

"Sai what the hell it's five in the morning," Konan shouted.

"Actually it five o' two and I need your help in walking everyone up," Sai said, "Tell them to pack their things and if they ask why or where we are going say it's a surprise. Hurry we need to leave by six forty five."

With that said Konan grumpily stood up put on her bathrobe and grabbed her megaphone heading to Hana's bedroom to make her help as well. If one of Akatsuki suffers they all suffer.

By six thirty everyone was crankily waiting in the lobby for an explanation from Sai or Jiraiya. Sai and Jiraiya joined them with bags packed and Sai carrying Hitomi in her jumper on his chest.

"Ok does everyone have their passports?" They nodded, "So then everyone move out to the awaiting limos," Sai said as bell boys grabbed their suitcases and took them outside to place them inside the limo trunk.

"Sai what is going on?" Hinata asked yawning.

"It's a surprise," he said.

She turned to the Akatsuki outlines, "don't ask us we don't know," Deidara said.

They limo drove them to the airport, half asleep the teens were not really sure what was going on. They got on the Gama Records jet once again and once their bodies sat on the plane seats they knocked out again. "I hope they like our surprise," Jiraiya said.

"I'm sure they'll love it," Sai said as he rubbed Hitomi's small back making sure she got enough sleep.

**Gama Records Jet Unknown Location**

Naruto stirred in his seat and Hinata mumbled in his ear as his movements caused her to wake up. Both sat awake and noticed inside the jet it was dark. Naruto realized it was because of the window blinds being pulled down. He tried to open them but they wouldn't budge.

"Sai what's going on," he asked shaking his head.

"I meant it when I said it was a surprise," Sai said.

By 3:45 pm, according to the planes' built in clock system, everyone was awake in time for the plane to start landing. Once they landed in the unknown location they grabbed their backpacks and walked out of the plane. Outside there were two limos waiting to take everyone to an unknown location. Looking around them the teens noticed many skyscrapers in the distance, and saw bodies of water … and wait the statue of liberty?

As Konoha 14's, Akatsuki and A4's eyes widened Sai said, "Welcome, everyone, to New York City."

**Done. Probably my longest chapter to date. I hope you enjoyed and Merry Late Christmas.**

**Songs used**

Without You – Hinder  
Don't Miss You – Amy Pearson  
Over You – Daughtry  
I Believed – Melissa Smith  
Everything About You – Three Days Grace  
How Can I Not Love You – Joy Enriquez  
Lies – MC Magic  
Notice Me – NB Ridaz  
He Loves You Not - Dream


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok new chapter everyone! But before we continue there are some details I have to fix. In an earlier chapter I stated Amai was 36, but all the parents introduced so far are 38 in 2008, except for Hiashi, Mikoto, Iruka and Kakashi. Hiashi and Mikoto are 39, Iruka is 28 and Kakashi is 30. Might as well add the Akatsuki members are turning 21 in 2008, Hana is 20, Ayame is 19, Jiraiya and Tsunade are 50, Sai is 25, Anko and Shizune are 28, and Kurenai and Asuma are 31. Also in April is when the mothers are six months along, not in March.**

**Also, I know I am a horrible person for taking so long ;_;. But I will continue! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my OCs. Songs and artists at the end.**

**New York City 4:05 pm Tuesday April 22, 2008**

"Sai what in the world are we doing in New York City?" Naruto shouted as the teens snapped out of their shock.

"Do our parents know about this?" Hinata asked.

"Was this one of your surprises?" Sakura asked.

"Did he kidnap us?" Kiba asked. Konoha 14, Akatsuki, the A4 and the pets started speaking, barking and meowing over each other.

"Going backwards," Sai said once they quieted down, "No this is not kidnapping, yes this is one of Gama Records' surprises, and yes your parents know you are all here in fact they are going to be meeting with us in a couple days-"

"Why?" Hanabi asked.

"I'm getting to that little one," Sai said smiling at Hanabi patting her head, "It's because there is a dedication ceremony Friday night for Melody Joukai."

"There is?" Hinata asked surprised then what felt like a ton of bricks hit her. 'She died on April 25, nine years ago. How could I forget?'

"Yes, and we," Sai said pointing to himself and Jiraiya, "Promised to have Melody's own daughter, Hinata Hyuuga singing her mother's songs on stage."

"Really?" Hinata asked. Despite her sadness she smiled, because they were honoring her mother.

"That is if you want to," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Of course I want to," Hinata said but then paused, "On one condition though."

"What is it?" Sai asked.

"We perform the songs from my mother's tape," she said, "The ones we've been practicing in and out of the recording studio for the past month."

"Wait, Hinata," Tenten said confused, "You keep saying 'we'."

"Yes, because Heaven Sent and Naruto are joining me on stage for duets," Hinata said smiling. "C'mon girls you did amazing last night and we know these songs by heart. The only one that needs practice is Naruto."

"Wait practice what song?" Naruto asked.

"The one my mom sang with your dad," Hinata said, "About their own break-up."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "Sure I'm up for it, it'll be fun."

"So it's agreed Heaven Sent, Naruto and I will sing at the dedication ceremony," Hinata said then she looked at the girls who had stood quiet.

"It will be an honor," Heaven Sent said in unison.

"Ok then," Sai said, "Let's get you to the hotels."

"Finally," the Akatsuki boys shouted running towards the limos. Everyone followed because they just wanted to get to the hotels and sleep or relax after the long plane ride.

**No Sabaku Hotel**

"Welcome to our own hotel chain," Temari said as she walked through the front doors of the hotel.

"So your family has hotels too," Hana said observing the lavish lobby they walked into.

"Yeah, but mostly on the east coast," Kankuro said.

"Hey kids!" Everyone turned to the voice and saw Yashamaru.

"Oji-san," the triplets said and walked to him. He met then halfway and hugged them.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked after their uncle released them.

"I'm here for some business, but my schedule is cleared for Friday for the dedication ceremony," Yashamaru said looking at Sai and Hinata.

"Guess what," Kankuro said, "Temari is going to be in it too."

"You are?" Yashamaru asked.

"Yeah, I'm singing the song Mom wrote with Melody," Temari said, "It's called She Can't Save Him, it's about-"

"I remember it," Yashamaru said, "I was there when she sang it. It was before you kids turned six."

"So, before she died?" Kankuro asked.

"Yeah," Yashamaru said and placed a hand on Temari's cheek, "Temari, I know your mother will be so proud when she hears you sing the song. Make sure to sing loud enough for her to hear ok."

"Yes oji-san," Temari said getting a little teary eyed.

Yashamaru kissed Temari's forehead, "I have to go now, but you kids have fun." Letting go of Temari he waved goodbye to everyone and walked out of the hotel to an awaiting car.

"Let's get settled in," Sai said handing them their card keys.

"Boys on the fifth floor, girls on the sixth," Jiraiya instructed. "Hey Naruto."

"Yeah," Naruto said walking to his godfather.

"Can you babysit Hitomi," Jiraiya asked, "Sai and I have to go to the concert hall where the ceremony will take place, tie up some loose ends. I know I'm probably asking a lot seeing as how you have to practice but-"

"It's no problem Jiraiya," Naruto said taking Hitomi into his arms. Seeing Jiraiya's surprised face he added, "I'm her godfather, it's my responsibility to take care of her when Sai can't. Besides I love this girl." Naruto kissed Hitomi's cheeks causing her to squeal. Jiraiya smiled to see his godson growing into a young man that Minato would truly be proud of.

"Thanks," Jiraiya said and followed Sai who kissed the top of his daughters head before rushing out with a suitcase and Jiraiya.

"So Hitomi," Naruto said, "Let's go talk to mommy Hinata ok."

**Hinata's Room 5:30 pm**

"Guess who I have," Naruto said walking into Hinata and Aome's room. The girls were finishing up putting their clothes away; Naruto had just left all his stuff in the suitcase and rushed up the flight of stairs with Hitomi and her diaper bag.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked turning to his outline.

"It's no fun if you don't guess," Aome said.

"She is absolutely right," Naruto said.

"Ok," Hinata said, "Does this person have hair?"

"Not much," Naruto said.

"Is this person small?"

"Very."

"Does she have cute chubby cheeks?"

"Yes she does," Naruto said and kissed them again. Hitomi squealed.

"I know who that is," Hinata said sitting down in the middle of her bed, "It's Hitomi." She held out hands to take her. Naruto gently placed her in Hinata's arms. Aome grabbed Hinata's video camera and recorded them with the baby.

"You two make great parents," Aome said.

"You mean godparents," Naruto said taking the camera from her. He did a close up of Hitomi.

"I stand by what I said," Aome said, "I'll leave you two to babysitting, Tobi and I are going to explore New York with Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Hana and Konan."

"Where's everyone else going?"

"I think Gaara, Kankuro and Shikamaru are taking the girls to a movie," Hinata said.

"I thought Neji and Tenten were going with them," Naruto said.

"No they are going to the park, then a romantic dinner," Aome said. She pulled out her phone and began to dial her home number.

"Sounds about right," Hinata said, "And Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Pein were going to have a boy's night out after they visit their old school."

"And I think Ino and Kiba are taking Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Kyuubi, Tora and Akamaru to Central Park and the carousel," Aome added putting the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer.

"I'm glad everyone is out there having fun, exploring the city," Hinata said. "Calling your dad?"

"Yeah," Aome nodded, "I want to check up on my grandma." Ever since Ai got went back home after her stroke, Aome had been doting on her grandmother, making sure she didn't have to lift a finger. Although Ai was more than well enough to take care of herself while Kakashi, Aome and Anko were at school Aome couldn't help but worry. "Hey," she said after someone finally answered.

"Aome!" they heard Anko's voice coming from the phone. Aome put her on speaker. "How are you? How are the states?"

"I'm fine, we're all ok," Aome answered the smile on her face getting bigger. "It's amazing, we're in New York."

"For Mely's ceremony right?" Anko asked.

"You call my mom Mely, Anko?" Hinata asked. She heard the slight hesitation from Anko's voice.

"Yes," Anko said a hint of sadness in her voice, "I knew your mother well, Hinata. That's why Hiashi invited me too. I'll be there at the ceremony. I can't wait to see you guys."

"Cool," Aome said happily. Meanwhile Hinata was wondering how Anko knew her mother. "How's Grandma?"

"She's fine," Anko said, "She misses you very much. She's out grocery shopping with your dad, because I will be cooking dinner tonight." Anko sounded triumphant until pots clattered form the other side.

"Ok, just make sure the fire extinguisher is in reach," Aome joked as they said goodbye. Aome hung up and put her phone back in her purse. "So you two will be staying in tonight?

"Usually I would say it sucks to be stuck inside working," Naruto answered, "But because my two favorite girls are here, it's worth it."

"Are you sure you guys aren't secretly dating behind our back?" Aome asked as someone knocked on the door. She opened it and in came Tobi with Naruto's acoustic guitar.

"Tobi is a very good boy who thought you might need this," Tobi said, "You couldn't balance both Hitomi and the guitar." He put the guitar beside Hinata's bed then turned to Aome. "Ready to go babe?"

"Yes, my good boy," Aome said putting on her red cardigan. She grabbed Tobi's hand and they walked out of the room saying bye over their shoulders.

"So are we going to start practicing now?" Hinata asked as she carefully rested her back against the headboard and placing Hitomi on her lap.

"We can do that in a bit," Naruto said joining her and placing his guitar at his feet. He looked over at Hitomi and Hinata. He put an arm around her shoulders and said, "I was reading that at four months old babies can start learning about languages."

"Interesting," Hinata said, "I wonder what language Sai wants her to learn first."

"Probably Japanese," Naruto said, "Ok Hitomi repeat after me Oh-toh-san."

Hitomi stared at him, "Ba-ba-boo," she said.

Naruto hung his head while Hinata laughed, "This is going to take a while," he said.

**Logan's Academy of the Arts 5:45 pm**

"Brings back so many memories doesn't it?" Deidara asked as he, Sasori, Kisame and Pein stood on the front steps of their high school.

"Yeah," Sasori said and walked to one of the benches outside the doors. He looked at a carving etched into its corner. Slowly he traced the carving. The guys joined him and saw the inscription S+H.

"Ah," Kisame said in understanding, "Do you still think about her?"

"Sometimes … it seems I've been doing it more these past few weeks," Sasori said, "But I've been trying to move on. Ayame's the first girl I've actually liked in a while. It's for the best."

"Best for whom?" Pein asked.

"Does it matter?" Sasori asked as he stood up. "I'm never going to see her aga-" suddenly Sasori saw someone in the corner of his eye. "It can't be," he whispered and shot off after the person.

"Hey Sasori!" Pein shouted.

"Wait up!" Deidara shouted running after him.

Sasori ran as fast as he could but the long black hair hidden under a hat, he was chasing disappeared into the sea of people coming up from the subway. He could have sworn the long black hair of the girl was paired with purple eyes, those eyes from his memories.

Sasori stopped running and stood by the subway entrance as people rushed past him.

"Sasori, what the hell?" Kisame said as they reached him.

"Sorry," Sasori said absentmindedly, "I thought I saw someone I knew." He rubbed his eyes.

"Ok I think we need to get food into him a.s.a.p.," Deidara said, "We haven't exactly had a proper breakfast." They led Sasori away towards a burger joint.

**Subway Station**

A young woman of seventeen years of age made her way through the people and into one of the train cars. She had long raven hair and creamy white skin. She wore a skirt over white stockings with a light weight cardigan, sunglasses and an oversized hat that covered most of her facial features. She rubbed her temple, 'Was it them?' she thought. 'Was it … was it him?' She absentmindedly rotated a silver ring on her index finger with the kanji of purple eyes carved in the center.

**5:45 pm Central Park**

Kyuubi, Akamaru, and Tora followed Ino and Kiba who held hands as they walked behind the four rambunctious pre-teens.

"They sure are a handful," Kiba said.

"Yeah," Ino said, "But adorable."

Kiba smiled and kissed her cheek. They continued following the kids and finally reached the carousel.

"That looks like fun," Tora said as he sat on Akamaru's back.

"C'mon let's get on," Akamaru said as he approached the carousel. However when some children saw the large three foot tall dog, they began to cry.

"Akamaru," Kiba said grabbing him by the collar, "I don't think that is a good idea." He apologized to the children and parents, slightly embarrassed. He kneeled beside the pets, "Ok guys, I think you are all old and responsible enough to go explore New York on your own."

"Are you sure about that Kiba?" Ino asked taking her eyes off the pre-teens, "What about dog catchers?"

"They have their tags," Kiba said, "They should be fine."

"Ok," Ino said and turned to the animals, "But you must be back at the hotel before seven ok?"

Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora barked/meowed in understanding. Kiba patted Akamaru on the head, "Ok, off you go," he said letting Akamaru go, as he saw the three run off he added in a shout, "Don't get in any trouble."

"They grow up so fast," Ino said smiling. Kiba laughed and nodded his head.

"C'mon let's get back to the kids," Kiba said pulling her to the crowd of people.

Meanwhile Kyuubi, Akamaru with Tora riding on his back paws around his head trotted through the streets. "What do you guys want to do?" Tora asked.

"I want to get something to eat," Kyuubi said and lifted his nose in the air. Suddenly the strong scent of baked goods filled his nose. "This way," he said running towards the scent with Akamaru and Tora right behind him.

**Hinata's Hotel Room 6:15 pm**

With Hitomi sleeping in her arms, Hinata and Naruto continued practicing the song their parents wrote when they broke up.

"Don't ever lose your faith in love~" Hinata sang holding the final note as Naruto did the same and finished strumming his guitar.

"That was great Hinata," he said.

"You were great too," she replied.

"Thanks," Naruto said and then looked at the lyrics sheet. "It's so strange knowing my dad and your mom dated."

"Yeah," Hinata said, "If they hadn't broken up we would not even be here."

"Why did they break up?" Naruto asked.

"Well, according to my mom's diary she knew how much Kushina was in love with Minato, and she realized that their relationship was not moving forward, so they decided to break up before they ruined their friendship. Like the song says there were no regrets between them, they were happy about it, it was for the best," Hinata explained.

"So after they broke up my mom dated my dad and your mom dated your dad," Naruto said.

"Actually that's the strange part," Hinata said, "My mom dated someone else before my dad … remember that song my mom wrote with Sakura's mom Mebuki, Does He Love You?"

"Vaguely," Naruto said, "Wait wasn't that about a wife, husband and mistress?"

"Exactly,' Hinata said, "So I think my mother was married before she married my dad, because the song is about her finding out Mebuki was dating her husband."

"Wow, who is this guy?" Naruto said surprised.

"The last thing Hanabi and I read was about this guy named Kyoung-Jun proposing to my mom," Hinata said.

"Kyoung-Jun?" Naruto asked, "That sounds Korean."

"Yeah," Hinata said, "He was a Korean transfer student in my mom's university in L.A. But I don't know if my mom actually went through with the wedding."

"Do you think Hanabi would mind if I read it to you?" Naruto asked, "Because I want to know what happens."

"I don't think she'll mind as long as we tell her everything," Hinata said, "You can find my mother's diary inside a blue pouch."

Naruto got up and looked through the remaining suitcase and beside a white sundress was the pouch. He gently took it out and unzipped it pulling out the worn yellow paged leather diary.

"Where did you leave off?" Naruto asked flipping through the pages seeing the dainty cursive writing.

"Hanabi used a red rose as a bookmark," Hinata said and Naruto found the page with the pressed rose wedged into the binding. He looked to Hinata who nodded and he began to read out loud.

_March 10, 1989 10:00 pm_

_Earlier tonight was our engagement party, my dear Diary._

_It was beautiful. His home was decorated with freshly cut spring flowers and the chandeliers glittered like diamonds above us. All of it was overwhelming. I never thought an orphan like me would ever live this way._

"Your mom was an orphan?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes," Hinata said rocking Hitomi, "She never knew who her parents were; she lived on the streets, singing for money until someone took her in and raised her as his daughter. Although earlier my mother wrote about a problem she had with my grandfather. Apparently she hadn't spoken to him after she turned 18, but he seemed like a good man. He tried to send her to the best school possible, that's why she went to our old middle school, and that's where she met everyone."

"Her adopted father tried to help her even if she wasn't his?" Naruto asked remembering someone just like Melody's adopted father.

"Yeah, then he helped her get signed to the record label that launched her career," Hinata said with a smile, "I've tried to ask my dad about him but he won't tell me about my grandfather. It always seemed like he was hiding something."

Sensing her distress Naruto looked back at the diary to get her mind off the subject and said, "C'mon let's continue."

_However, my dear diary, something happened during the party. Kyoung-Jun introduced me to an old friend of his who turned out to be an old friend of mine. His name is Hiashi Hyuuga._

_I remember Hiashi from my school years. I first met him in sixth grade, although he was in seventh. However, my friends knew of him and sometimes I was around Mebuki when we babysat his younger sister Hiromi. He would walk in with an air of mystery. We'd exchange pleasantries and then he'd be on his way. Only a few times did we actually speak about something deeper than the weather, and when we did we would talk for hours until it got so dark he had to walk me home. We became more than mere acquaintances, we were friends. Then there was the "Rescue Mission," where he helped us greatly. _

"What's the 'Rescue Mission'?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrows.

"I guess my parents had more history than we thought in high school," Hanabi said and continued.

_He was a handsome young man in those days and the years have been very kind to him. With a strong jaw, kind eyes, luscious hair tied back, and a confident walk many women had their eyes on him, that even I couldn't help but look myself._

_I know what you are thinking diary, I am an engaged woman, betrothed to a great man. I had told myself to stop staring at him and just kept my distance but I guess destiny had other plans._

_I was in the garden by the fountain, getting some fresh air and he appeared beside me surprising me so much I almost fell into the water. However, he caught me. With his arms around my waist my face went red and I quickly tried to push myself away from him but he kept a hand on my waist. My heart was thumping so hard I could not hear what he was saying until he came closer to my ear and said, "May I have this dance."_

_I don't exactly remember what I said but next thing I knew we were waltzing around the fountain. His eyes were so intense as he looked at me that I had to put my head down unable to stop blushing under his gaze._

_I have never felt this way diary. My heart was pounding so fast, I couldn't exactly think straight, and I was stuttering to say a complete sentence. It was a completely new overpowering feeling; I had to break away from his embrace. I felt two conflicting emotions when the music ended, I was glad my heart stopped beating so fast but I felt this strange feeling, a mixture between sadness and longing. Oh diary I do not know what I am doing … and that was not even the most unexpected event to occur tonight!_

_As the party winded down and guest began to leave Hiashi pulled me aside. He said, "It was a pleasure seeing you again. You have grown into a remarkable woman, even more beautiful than I had remembered you." With that he grabbed my hand and kissed it. It was as if a spark was felt between us, even he looked up in slight surprise. However his surprise quickly turned into a smile and he said, "I hope to see you again."_

_That was when I said the only completely coherent sentence to him, "If destiny allows it." With a final smile and handshake to Kyoung-Jun, Hiashi left. However, those feelings I felt tonight keep coming up when I simply think about him. My dear diary what should I do?_

"That's the end of the entry," Naruto said, "Sparks really flew between your parents didn't they?"

Hinata couldn't help but shed a tear, "Yeah, Naruto-kun please continue."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, "We can stop for tonight."

"No Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "You just read about how my mom met my dad while engaged to someone else, we are not stopping now."

Naruto smiled, "As you wish."

**Bar and Grill Restaurant 6:45 pm**

"There is no way it's her," Kisame said taking a drink from his beer.

"Sorry dude but Kisame's right," Deidara said biting into his burger, "Remember her dad shipped her off back to Korea to keep you away from her."

Sasori sighed deeply, "I never told you guys this but … her father actually tried to offer me money to stay away from her."

"What?" the guys said in surprise.

"How much money?" Itachi added.

"40 million yen," Sasori said causing Deidara and Kisame to choke on their drinks and Pein to drop the fry he was holding to his lips.

"Really?" Itachi asked, "For love that isn't even worth it. Isn't her father the head of an industry in Korea or something?"

"Yeah," Sasori said absentmindedly moving his fries around with his finger. "He is, but you're right that amount was not going to stop me from seeing her, and I told him just that. I threw the offer back to his face so he did something else."

"What did he do?" Kisame asked.

"He sent her away and probably told her a lie about me never wanting to see her or something because six months after she was gone I got a CD in the mail," Sasori explained and his voice began to break. "In the song she said I broke her heart and she wondered if I ever loved her at all. The worst part is I listen to it just hear her voice again."

Pein turned to his friend, "Hey Sasori, look at me." Sasori looked at him, "I know you loved her, but you've been holding this torch for this girl for almost three years, it's time to move on, because there is no way of knowing if you are ever going to see her again."

"Don't you think I've been trying to move on?" Sasori said hitting the table with his hand. "Why do you think I've started to like Ayame?"

Only Deidara noticed Kisame begin to choke on a piece of burger. He slapped him on the back and Kisame coughed it up, thanking him as he reached for Deidara's water. 'Strange,' Deidara thought.

"Then why don't you ask her out?" Pein asked.

"I don't know," Sasori said.

"When will you know?" Pein asked, "In your situation I think it's better to take a leap of faith."

"Ok," Sasori said somewhat determined. Deidara saw Kisame pick up a fry and immediately slapped it out of his hand. "I'll ask her out when we get back," Sasori finished causing Kisame to stare at him slack jawed. "Kisame something wrong?" he asked.

Pein kicked Kisame under the table and quickly placed his fingers over his mouth in a "zip it" gesture. Kisame shook his head, glaring at Pein, "No nothing, nothing at all."

Deidara looked back and forth between Pein and Kisame, 'Oh … OH!' he shouted in his head. 'Uh-oh. Someone is going to get hurt.' He worriedly looked at Sasori then Kisame, who was trying to hide his broken expression.

**Streets of New York 6:30 pm**

Akamaru, Kyuubi, and Tora arrived at the scent Kyuubi picked up. It was a small bakery with numerous baked goods in the windows displays. The pet's mouths started to water and their stomachs growled. They pressed their noses to the glass.

One of the young workers there saw the pets and smiling at them, grabbed three large whipped cream filled puffs. He opened the door and handed one puff to each. The pet's showed their thanks by licking the young man's hands and nudging his leg. Tora wrapped himself around his leg in a cat-hug. "You're welcome," he said patting their heads and closing the door behind them. With the cream puffs in their mouths they walked to the alleys to find a shortcut back to the hotel.

"Lmmh- mmmhmm-hmph," Kyuubi said. When Akamaru and Tora turned to look at him in confusion, he put his puff on the ground, and said, "Let's stop to eat these." Akamaru and Tora nodded in agreement. They put their puffs down as well and in unison the three said, "Itadakimasu."

Suddenly a silver flash appeared in the alley and dove between Tora and Kyuubi taking Kyuubi's cream puff. "Hey!" Kyuubi shouted running after the flash.

Akamaru and Tora quickly ate their puffs and followed Kyuubi. He ran through the long alley jumping on trash cans and over fences to get closer to the flash. Suddenly the flash went to the left towards some fancy apartments and entered a slightly opened window after scaling three stories as if it were a tree with branches. Kyuubi heard the click of a latch and knew there was no way in. He growled at the silver furred creature. When it turned to him, puff in its mouth Kyuubi saw it wasn't a small dog he had thought it'd be. Instead it was a silver fox with dark grey ears, a white muzzle, stomach, dark grey paws and fluffy white tipped tail.

Kyuubi stared at it mouth slightly agape. The fox looked him in the eye and with a wink said, "Better luck next time handsome." With that it used its tail to turn the blinds. Kyuubi was in shock at seeing another domesticated fox, especially a female. He met up with Tora and Akamaru who asked, "So did you get him?"

"Her," Kyuubi corrected him shaking his head.

"Wow," Tora said, "You got beat by a girl."

"Hey," Kyuubi argued, "She was cunning, fast, and sly as a fox."

"Still," Akamaru responded, "You got beat by a girl."

"Shut up." Kyuubi snapped, "Let's go back to the hotel, I'm starving."

Snickering, Akamaru and Tora followed Kyuubi on their trek back to their hotel in silence. However Kyuubi's mind was rampant, remembering the silver fox who he thought was pretty. He couldn't help but blush when he remembered her wink and smile.

**Hinata's Room 7:30 pm**

The two, having continued reading Melody's diary, found out during her engagement Melody continued to communicate with Hiashi. He would visit her, ask her out for lunch as friends, and bring her flowers. Melody found him even more charming than before. They talked for hours at a time, remembering everything they had in common and reminisced about their high school years. Sometimes they even discussed business, and although Melody was reluctant to because Kyoung-Jun never took her comments seriously, Hiashi took them to heart and thanked Melody for her valuable input. As the months passed and her wedding date approached, Hiashi and Melody grew closer as she and Kyoung-Jun grew apart. Although she cared for Kyoung-Jun, Melody found herself falling in love with Hiashi. Melody also wrote about Mebuki supporting her newfound feelings for a man that wasn't her fiancé. Naruto and Hinata knew it was because Mebuki was having an affair with Kyoung-Jun.

"I can't believe my mother didn't know," Hinata said, "I mean weren't there signs."

"Maybe there were, but she didn't want to admit it," Naruto said closing the diary.

Hearing him close it Hinata said, "Wait we aren't going to continue?"

Naruto placed a hand on her cheek, "That's enough historical drama for one night."

"Ok," Hinata said, "Let's continue practicing the song then." With that Naruto grabbed his guitar and strummed while they both sang to an awake and babbling Hitomi.

After singing the song for a tenth straight time, they heard scratching at the door. With a raised eyebrow and guitar in his hand Naruto answered the door. There before him were Akamaru, Tora and Kyuubi.

"Hey guys c'mon in," Naruto said stepping aside and closing the door behind the animals. "Where have you guys been?" Akamaru barked happily and Naruto patted his head. "God, I wish I could understand you like Kiba does."

"How does he do it?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"I don't know," Naruto said, "He's had him since he was a pup … maybe that's his talent."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as Akamaru got on the bed and curled up beside Hitomi, who grabbed his tail. Tora and Kyuubi approached the baby and nudged her as she laughed.

"You know everyone has special talents?" Naruto said, "So maybe communication with animals is Kiba's. And yours is singing of course, because your voice can make anyone feel your emotions deep inside themselves as well. And I have god-like guitar skills of course."

Hinata laughed and nodded, "Of course you do Naruto-kun, but I think you have another talent as well."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Naruto asked as he rubbed Tora's stomach.

"You can change people," Hinata said. When Naruto didn't answer she elaborated, "You have this uncanny ability to make people believe they can do anything and find happiness."

Naruto looked at Hinata, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He wiped at his eyes before any tears fell. "That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me." He pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Hinata smiled into his collarbone, "You don't have to thank me for saying the truth." Naruto chuckled and hugged her tighter. However their hug was interrupted by Kyuubi who rubbed against Hinata's hand, his sign that he is hungry. With a laugh they released each other and Naruto grabbed the phone. He called room service and ordered three medium rare steaks and two sundaes.

"I'm going to prepare Hitomi's formula," Naruto said.

"I wish I could help, Hinata said.

"It's ok Hinata," Naruto said trying to comfort her.

"No it's not, I am absolutely useless," Hinata said.

"Hey," Naruto said walking to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't ever say that ok. Listen to me. You are not useless, yes there are some very, very few things you cannot do but that does not make you useless."

Hinata tried to nod but couldn't do it convincingly. "Ok how about this, when you get your eyesight back," Naruto said shushing her when she tried to say "if", "When you do, you can change all of Hitomi's dirty diapers. Consider it a present from me to you."

Hinata laughed and said, "Fine." She placed Hitomi in the caring paws of Akamaru and tackled Naruto in a hug. On the floor she was on top of Naruto straddling him as they continued laughing. They intertwined their hands together and slowly leaned into each other.

It was in this position that Aome, Tobi, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Hana, and Konan found them.

Itachi cleared his throat, the noise causing the teens to jump up, stuttering.

"We-we, f-fell," Hinata said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, that's it we just fell," Naruto said getting up and grabbing Hitomi's diaper bag. He pulled out the formula and properly measured it into her bottle trying to keep down the blush forming on his face.

"Yeaaaah," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Fell." Naruto proceeded to throw a diaper at him, he dodged and it hit Itachi in the neck.

"Dude," Itachi said glaring. Naruto held a hand up in apology with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So how did you guys like exploring New York?" Hinata asked.

"It was so cool," Sakura said as she, Aome, Hana, and Konan sat on Hinata's bed telling her all about what they did and saw around the city. They made sure to take a bunch of pictures.

Naruto smiled seeing Hinata light up as they described all they saw. Apologizing for interrupting he said, "I think we should call it a night Hinata."

"Really?" Hinata said, "It still feels so early."

"Actually it's almost nine," Naruto said and grabbed the diaper bag, Hana handed him Hitomi, "I'm going to check if Sai's here yet."

"What about the room service?" Hinata asked.

"It's ok with me if Tora sleeps over, and I don't think Kiba will mind if Akamaru sleeps here," Naruto said, "As long as it's ok with you and Aome."

"Fine by me," Aome said as she patted the big dog and scratched behind his ears, "We need a big strong guy like you to protect us at night, don't we? Yes, yes we do." Akamaru happily rolled over and she scratched his belly.

"Alright and you girls can share the sundaes," Naruto added, "And I'll just leave my guitar here."

"Ok," Hinata said dejectedly, "Goodnight Naruto-kun."

"Goodnight Hinata," Naruto said, and before he left he added, "Goodnight to you too girls." He closed the door behind him.

"I think we'll head to our rooms as well," Sasuke said and gave Sakura a kiss goodnight. Itachi and Tobi did the same with Hana and Aome. The three waved good night to everyone.

Outside in the hallway they caught up to Naruto and together rode down one floor in the elevator. Getting out onto the floor they saw Kiba and Ino with the A4 waiting for the elevator. Kiba was carrying both Moegi and Hanabi, each in one arm, as they slept with their faces curled up in his shoulders. Konohamaru and Udon were sluggishly walking beside Ino as she held their hands.

"What happened to them?" Itachi asked looking at the kids.

"They've burned out after a sugar rush," Ino said smiling at the boys then Kiba. "You can put the girls down babe, I'll take them now."

"Hun, they're knocked out cold," Kiba said, "I'll go with you."

"But then you'll just have to come back down and walk these two," Ino said slightly raising he hands to indicate the boys, "You've been carrying the girls the entire way since the park you're exhausted. Just take Konohamaru and Udon; I can handle Hanabi and Moegi."

"No," Kiba said and seeing Ino's slightly frustrated pout added soothingly, "Hey, I want to do this ok? I don't want you getting hurt trying to carry them."

"Fine," Ino said and her pout turned into a small smile. Balancing the girls Kiba managed to kiss Ino on her head. She then turned to the older boys who had been watching the entire exchange with smiles on their faces. "Do you guys mind taking Konohamaru and Udon to their room? I don't think they can handle another step."

"Sure no problem," Itachi said as he picked up Konohamaru and Sasuke picked up Udon.

"Put me down," Konohamaru whined, "I'm not a baby." However once his head hit Itachi's shoulder he passed out from exhaustion.

"The power of jet-lag and sugar," Sasuke said as he, Tobi, Itachi and Naruto walked down the hall towards the room, while Kiba and the girls entered the incoming elevator, which Sasori, Deidara Kisame and Pein happened to exit.

It was obvious that Kisame was a little tipsy due to the beers at the restaurant. Pein was helping to steady him. Deidara was pensive looking down at the ground, while Sasori was the only one that seemed remotely happy.

"Looks like you guys had fun," Itachi said with a smirk.

"Shud up," Kisame slurred.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know," Sasori said.

Kisame, snapping turned to Sasori and grabbed his collar, "Of course you don't. You can't see what's going on with anyone because you are too self-absorbed to care about anyone but yourself." He tried to swing but Sasori dodged and he stumbled towards Sasuke who held Udon out of any possible danger.

"Hey, hey," Tobi said putting himself between Kisame and Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto who carried precious cargo, "Men carrying children here, watch it."

"Kisame, buddy," Itachi said handing Konohamaru over to Tobi who stepped back. "Let's go, I'll take you to your room." Deidara rushed to help out as they walked Kisame to his room.

"What's the matter with him?" Sasori asked straightening out the collar of his shirt.

"Forget about it," Pein said patting him on the back, "Just go to your room." Sasori nodded and headed to his door. Sasuke and Tobi walked away as well once the situation was diffused to the young one's room to tuck them in.

"What happened Pein?" Naruto asked. As Pein explained to Naruto what had transpired earlier, Deidara was doing the same with Itachi.

"Well you see," Pein said to Naruto, "There was this girl Sasori was madly in love with when we were younger in high school."

"So he thought he saw her," Deidara said to Itachi, who already knew the origins of the girl, "And ran after her."

"But it was all in his head," Pein said, "At least I think it was."

"So, later when we were in the restaurant, Sasori was all messed up about it," Deidara explained.

"So I told him to move on," Pein explained, "Because unless an almighty power intervened, there was no way he's seeing this girl again."

"That's when Sasori decides to ask out Ayame once we get back," Deidara said, "And you know how this guy feels about Ayame."

"He likes her," Naruto and Itachi said nodding in understanding; "this might not end well."

In unison but in different rooms Deidara and Pein said, "It's her decision now."

**Meanwhile with Kiba and Ino**

Ino opened the girl's room and helped Kiba tuck them into their beds. "Good night you two," Ino says making sure the room was locked. She put her hand in Kiba's and they walked down the hall to her room. It was as they were walking that Ino stumbled a bit.

"Sweetie," Kiba said as he steadied her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Ino said as she held her head, "I guess the exhaustion's catching up to me." Kiba kissed the top of her head and led her into the room. He waited, worriedly, as she changed into a nightgown and washed her face and brushed her teeth.

Coming out of the bathroom Ino walked to Kiba, tiredness evident on her face. "Are you sure you're going to be alight?"

"I'll be fine babe, don't worry," she answered placing a hand on his cheek.

"It's my job to worry," he argued a worried expression across his face.

The door opened and Sakura walked in. "Hey guys," she then noticed Kiba's expression, "Is everything ok?"

"I think Ino might be getting sick," Kiba said, "Can you watch her tonight?"

"Yeah," Sakura said sitting on the bed, "Don't worry Kiba, Dr. Haruno is here."

"Ok," Kiba said getting up reluctantly, "Call me if anything happens."

"Sakura is not going to call you if I throw up, I don't want you to see that," Ino said smiling.

"I don't think anything bad is going to happen Kiba," Sakura said, "It's probably just jetlag."

"If you say so," Kiba said and kissed Ino goodnight. He tightened the blanket around her and said goodnight to them both. Outside the door he sighed heavily and headed to the elevators. Once he reached his floor he saw Naruto and Pein in the hallway then Deidara coming out of Kisame and Itachi's room. As he joined what looked like a huddle, Tobi and Sasuke appeared as well.

"We put the kids to bed," Tobi said, "What's going on here?" Just as he said that Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro stepped off the elevator saying a last goodbye to their girlfriends.

"Hey guys," Neji greeted as they walked up to them. The hallway was now crowded by the Konoha 14 and some male Akatsuki members. "What's going on here?"

"We were just about to find out," Sasuke answered.

Pein with interjections by Deidara retold what happened earlier with Sasori and then what transpired between Kisame and Sasori as well.

"So for the rest of the trip we have to keep them away from each other," Naruto said.

"What's going to happen once we are back in Konoha them?" Kankuro asked.

"I guess you three," Shikamaru said nodding to Naruto, Pein and Deidara, "Decided it was up to Ayame to make a choice."

The three nodded. "The drama never ends does it?" Gaara asked. The guys sighed and saying goodnight they headed for their rooms, except Naruto, who headed to Sai's room in the presidential suite.

He knocked and Jiraiya answered. "Hey kid," he said welcoming him inside. He held his arms out and Naruto placed his granddaughter in his arms. "Was she good today?"

"Perfect," Naruto said putting down the diaper bag. "Hinata and I had fun with her. Where's Sai?"

"He's wining and dining some possible future clients," Jiraiya answered.

"Why aren't you out there?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is my successor," Jiraiya said, "I have to give him responsibilities now and then."

"Like how Sai is giving me responsibilities to earn some company trust?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Jiraiya said, "He probably wants you to be his successor, what do you think?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do just yet," Naruto said, "But there is one thing I know."

"And what is that?" Jiraiya asked putting Hitomi in her crib.

Naruto smiled as thoughts of a lavender eyed girl ran through his head, "There's someone I want by my side all the way."

"Your love for Hinata reminds me of your father's love for your mother," Jiraiya said, "He would do anything for her."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight kid," he said as the door closed behind him.

**Wednesday, April 23 5:00 pm Hinata and Aome's Room**

Sheet music was sprawled on Aome's bed as she and Konan looked over the piano pieces. Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke and Tobi were looking at the guitar, drum and violin parts. Hinata had begged them to be on stage as the girls and she performed, and despite having only two and a half days to practice they said yes. After all they had performed miracles before.

Meanwhile Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hannya and Matsuri were going over their verses for each song as Hinata and Naruto practiced Faith in Love. A smiling Hinata listened as Naruto gently strummed the guitar strings. When he caught her looking he stopped and smiled. "What's up Hinata?"

"Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"Guitar,"' Hinata elaborated, "Can you teach me to play the guitar?"

"Ok sure," Naruto said smiling, "But it won't be easy."

"I'm a fast learner," Hinata argued with a giggle.

"Ok, we'll start lessons right away," Naruto said unstrapping his guitar from himself. He placed and adjusted it in front of Hinata. He sat behind her on the bed; his legs positioned to match hers and placed his hands on the back of hers. He placed her right hand on the neck of the instrument and her left over the opening. "This is an A chord." He positioned her fingers on the neck and gently made her strum.

He continued telling her the chords as she listened to the differences. Everyone couldn't help but smile as they tried to pay attention to their own practice.

Aome sighed as she sat back and laid her head on Tobi's chest. "I'm glad I got to know you guys." She turned to look at him, "I'm glad life gives second chances."

"Or fourth and fifths," Tobi said with a smile, "But I know what you mean. Right now, life is good."

**Barneys New York**

The young woman Sasori saw yesterday walked through the store looking at the designer clothing and shoes. She wore large sunglasses completely hiding her eyes, had her hair tied back in a high ponytail and wore a beiger knee length trench coat over a shot summer dress with black four inch high heels, bringing her to a total height of six feet.

She was looking through the clothes when she noticed a group of teenage girls pointing and looking at her. Smiling, she turned to them, "Hello."

"Hi," one said shyly as her friends pushed her forward deciding she would be the brave one to face the young woman.

"A-are you in Fox Five?" she asked.

The young woman cocked her head to one side and said, "No, sorry, I've never heard of them. Are they a band?"

"Yeah," the girl said blushing, embarrassed to having been wrong, "Sorry to bother you." As she turned around one of her friends pointed to the young woman's hand and excitedly shouted "look!"

The four girls looked at the young woman's silver ring with the kanji markings. Another one excitedly asked, "Oh my god are you Hikage Park?"

The young woman smiled and took of her sunglasses revealing purple eyes, "Yeah that's me."

"Can we please have your autograph?" The fourth asked as they all looked into their purse for anything that could be written on.

"Sure," Hikage said. One handed her a magazine opened to her ad for Gucci. She was posing with their best-selling perfume. As she signed she couldn't help but ask, "Who did you think I was?"

"Well, we thought you were Hinata Hyuuga," the first one answered. Hikage raised an eyebrow at hearing the last name Hyuuga. It rang a bell in her head put she couldn't necessarily pinpoint why.

"Yeah," her friend agreed, "But when we got a closer look we realized you were a lot taller and had long hair that weren't extensions."

"Yeah Hinata cut her hair a couple weeks ago, she has it up to here," the third girl said indicating with her hand to Hinata's neck length hair.

"And then we saw your ring," the final girl said, "And in an interview you said you never take that ring, because it is a part of you."

"Yeah," Hikage said as she finished signing, "You can always identify me with this." She twisted her ring around her finger happy memories floating back to her.

"Thank you," the girls chimed. As they walked away the first one said, "Sorry about the confusion again, but I swear you and Hinata Hyuuga look like you can be related." With that the girls waved goodbye and exited the store.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Hikage said to herself, she pulled out her phone and made a note. Typing in Hinata's name she told herself, 'It'll be interesting to see who my doppelganger is.'

**Hinata and Aome's Room 8:00 pm**

The teens and Konan stopped to take a break from their singing and instrument playing.

They were lying around when Hanabi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon walked into the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Konohamaru said as he plopped himself beside Naruto on the bed. Hanabi crawled beside her older sister, Udon sat on the floor with Moegi beside Sakura's feet.

"Just resting from practice," Hannya answered.

"How's it going?" Udon asked.

"Good," Sasuke answered, "We know the music, just gotta practice more."

"We're just taking a break," Konan said.

"I know how you can relax," Hanabi said and reached for her mother's diary inside the bedside table. "I'll read mom's diary from where you two left off last night."

"Are you sure Hanabi?" Matsuri asked, "We don't want to intrude on something private."

"I don't mind," Hanabi said as she opened the page to where Naruto and Hinata left off last, "Everyone deserves to hear a love story."

The teens and Konan smiled as they settled comfortably into their seats and Hanabi read out loud the passages of her mother's diary. The pages where she read from were tear streaked and somewhat hard to make out.

_January 26, 1990 11:50 pm_

_Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days of a my life, it is my wedding day. Today I made a vow to forever love my husband Kyoung-Jun, a vow I am afraid I am no longer able to keep after what Hiashi-kun said to me._

_Earlier today I was in the bridal room with Kushina, Ringo, Mebuki, Tsume, Yoshino, Saiki, Sora, Amai and Karura ready to be my bridesmaids. They helped me get ready when there was a knock at the door. Mebuki finished zipping up the dress and Kushina answered. It was Hiashi. "Good morning ladies," he said with a smile, "You all look beautiful." Then he asked to speak with me alone. I knew my friends were reluctant to leave me alone with him, after all they knew I had conflicting feelings between Hiashi and Kyoung-Jun._

"_It's ok," I told them hoping it would be. They left the room and I turned to Hiashi. He had a wide smile on his face, "You are stunning Melody," he said as he pulled me into a hug. I tried to thank him but just being in his arms silenced me. I had a tornado of feelings inside me, but there was one that stood out the most. Happiness._

_In Hiashi's arms I was so happy it brought tears to my eyes. Hiashi must have known because he pulled away and wiped my eyes before any fell. "Please don't cry Mely-chan," he said gently. As I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine he leaned closer. As I felt his breath on my lips I had to stop him._

"_No Hiashi-kun," I said turning my back on him, "We can't do this, I'm about to be married to your best friend."_

_Hiashi ran his hand through his hair, "I know," he said and I heard sadness in his throat, "But Melody, I love you."_

_When he said those three words I turned around, my eyes wide in surprise. My heart began to flutter but I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Don't."_

"_I can't stop Melody," Hiashi said and held me, his hands gently placed on my shoulders. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You were eleven, I was twelve and you were in my kitchen getting a glass of water. Remember? You and Mebuki were babysitting Hiromi and we talked for two straight hours. Don't you feel the same way?" I didn't answer. "If you don't love me, tell me." He placed a hand under my chin and I looked up. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me and I will leave, no longer coming near you because it will be too painful."_

_He wiped a tear from my cheek as one fell from his beautiful light grey eyes. I looked at him and the true words I held in my heart poured out. "I love you too Hiashi, I do. My heart beats so fast when you are near, you make me feel like I can take on anything in the world. You gave me back my passion for singing, and I love you so much … but I can't … I can't betray Kyoung-Jun I made a promise to him. In less than an hour I will be standing beside him saying my vows and promising him I will love him till death do us part … but I will still be in love with you!" I couldn't stop myself from crying at that moment. I pounded my fists on his chest but all he did was hold me tighter._

"_Run away with me," he said as I cried into his suit._

"_What?"_

"_Let's run away," Hiashi said louder and with a fire in his eyes. "Let's get into my car and just drive until we find our own destiny together."_

"_No," I argued, "We have responsibilities Hiashi-kun, you to your family and company, me to Kyoung-Jun."_

"_You are not his property," Hiashi argued, "You have your own free will. Choose your own path Melody, the one you really want."_

_I stepped away from him, "I don't know what I want anymore. Before I knew you this well I thought I wanted to be Kyoung-Jun's wife, I thought he was the only man I would ever love. I was content with that. But then we spent so much time together. You opened my eyes to a world full of possibilities. You gave me strength to continue singing although Kyoung-Jun told me it was a waste of time. I was not only content with you but happy as well. You were there whenever I needed you and I tried to stop myself, but I fell in love with my best friend."_

_Hiashi held me close, "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry, but I would not be able to go on living if I did not tell you all this before you got married. I love you Melody Joukai. I want you to follow your heart. If I am lucky and blessed enough to be the path you choose I will be in the last row, run to me and I will take you away to a future that will make us both happy." When he finished speaking he placed both hands on the sides of my face and pulled me in for a soft sweet kiss that created heartfelt sparks between us. With a smile he left, leaving me to contemplate my future._

"Oh my god!" Hannya shouted, "She has to go with him!"

"Definitely!" Matsuri shouted, "That is one of the most romantic things I have ever heard."

"It may be romantic but it puts such a strain on your mother!" Konan said with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"What happens next?" Sakura asked.

"She's got to go with dad, or else Hanabi and I wouldn't be here," Hinata said with a smile.

"Let's see," Hanabi said as she flipped the page, "Oh, there's a song written in here."

"What are you waiting for Hanabi-chan read it," Konohamaru said. Hanabi smiled and continued reading …

_My friends returned to the room after Hiashi left. They wanted to know what happened but I was silent. However being my closest friends they knew I was not okay. "Melody," Kushina said as Yoshino placed the veil over my face. "Are you following your heart?"_

_Honestly, I wasn't but I was never one to go back on promises. Kyoung-Jun is a great man, and I do care for him, at that moment I decided I would follow through with the wedding and the promises I made to my betrothed. I believed Hiashi deserved someone better than me, a woman of high status that could help him in his world of business, not some street performer like me. It was a miracle to me as to why Kyoung-Jun chose me in the first place. In my state of mind at the moment a sense of duty overrode happiness. True happiness._

_With my maid of honor Kushina and my bridesmaids I walked down the aisle, my feet stepping on the rose petals on the floor as the pianist played the well-known melody. At the altar there stood Kyoung-Jun, his best man, no longer Hiashi, who had resigned the position a few months back, and the rest of his groomsmen. I guess Hiashi did not want to be standing beside his friend as he married me, the woman he says he loves._

_As I stood next to Kyoung-Jun, under my veil I looked for Hiashi in the sea of people. There he sat at the first seat by the aisle of the last row. He smiled at me and I had to bite my tongue to stop the tears from pouring out. The ceremony began and continued as our priest told us to say our vows. As Kyoung-Jun said his, I was vaguely listening. I know what you must be thinking Diary, I am a horrible person, and I agree, especially because of what I chose as my vow. I had prepared a speech to recite to Kyoung-Jun about our first meeting and how I thought he was the one, but halfway through his vows I decided to sing a song as my vow. When he finished I smiled and the priest instructed me to proceed with mine. I nodded and raising my dress to be able to walk better I asked the pianist to move over. I then looked at our family, friends, Kyoung-Jun and Hiashi. "This is a song I wrote a few months back, I wasn't really sure when I would have sang it, but as I stand here about to be married I know this is the perfect time for this song." I began to play the piano and as the music filled the church I sang pouring all my emotions into this song, so Hiashi knew what I meant._

_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew.  
We'd spend this life side by side.  
I still feel the same though you're so far away.  
I swear that you'll always be my._

Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.

Minutes and hours and years may go by.  
But my heart knows nothing of time.  
So don't cry, just keep me right there.  
In your dreams.  
And hold on to these words of mine.

Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.

Love is the road to our destiny.  
Nothing can change what is meant to be.

Forever love.  
I promise you.  
Someday we'll be together.  
Forever love.  
I won't give up.  
No matter what.  
I'll be waiting for you.  
Forever love.

_As I sang the last line, I saw tears welling up in people's eyes. Kyoung-Jun had a smile on his face. I stood up and looked to the last row and saw Hiashi. He smiled a soft sweet smile and quietly stood up, walking out the church's doors. My legs wanted to buckle under me, but I had to hold myself up and walk to my soon to be husband._

_No matter what I was about to do, I was happy Hiashi at least knew I am willing to wait for our love. Whether it is in this life or the next. Although I tried to tell myself this was for the best for now, I could not help but feel my hope diminishing when the priest said, "Speak no or forever hold you peace," and I kept silent and he was gone._

_I spent my wedding reception in a haze. I was not sure what was going on around me. I just had the feeling of being incomplete as Kyoung-Jun waltzed me around the room, the wrong hand on my waist and intertwined with my fingers._

_Oh Diary, so much changed in ten months. I am married to Kyoung-Jun now … but I am in love with Hiashi … and he is in love with me …_

"Oh my god, oh my god," Hanabi said as she looked up from reading the page.

"Mom was married to someone before dad?" Hinata asked shock evident in her voice.

"So my mom was messing around with Kyoung-Jun not Hiashi-sama," Sakura said. As she said this Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki walked in.

"What in the world did your parents go through?" Temari asked.

"The apples don't seem to fall far from the trees," Sasuke said as he looked at his friends.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked as the Akatsuki looked around in confusion. Sasuke explained what Hanabi read to them.

"Whoa, how much more is there to read in the diary?" Kisame asked.

"A ton more pages," Hanabi said, "Should I finish it?"

"Yeah," Hinata said, "Please, we need to understand what happened."

Hanabi nodded and turned the page. She continued reading …

_May 25, 1990_

_It's been over a year since my engagement party and reconnecting with Hiashi, almost four months since my wedding and a week since I've found out I am pregnant with Kyoung-Jun's child._

A collective gasp came from the teens.

_I have yet to tell Kyoung-Jun. No one but Kushina and Mebuki know, and now I know something else._

_I know Kyoung-Jun was sleeping with my best friend Mebuki. She told me she stopped two months before our wedding and returned to Kizashi._

_At first I felt angry, betrayed and vengeful. I wanted to hurt him as much as he hurt me, but then I realized I was almost doing the same thing with Hiashi. Of course I was not as vulgar as he; I was not sleeping with Hiashi._

_I wrote this song titled "Does He Love You." I made Mebuki perform it with me and as we both cried I forgave her. She at least told me the truth while the man who said and vowed he loved me, lied to my face._

_I do not know what to do diary. Do I confront my husband? Do I tell him about our child growing inside of me? Do I get a divorce? Will I be able to make it on my own with a child? Should I tell Hiashi?_

_Of all things I have done the one thing I regret is not running out of the church with Hiashi on my wedding day._

_May 30, 1990 9:50 pm_

_I confronted Kyoung-Jun about everything. He tried to deny it but Mebuki was there beside me and she revealed she told me everything. He was furious, accusing me of being the reason he cheated. Saying it was because of my friendship with Hiashi that drove him to do what he did although he had been sleeping with Mebuki for a lot longer than that. It angered me so much that he continuously blamed me like he had done for so long; I do not know why I was unable to realize it. Maybe I was in love once but now my eyes are clear._

_I told him I wanted a divorce. He said I would not get anything. I told him I didn't want his money, I just wanted my freedom. I did not tell him I was pregnant, because by his furious expression and threats I knew he would try to take whatever I had that was precious to me. The only precious things I was not allowing him to have were my voice and my unborn child._

_I packed up my belongings and took up the guest room in Mebuki and Kizashi's home in Konoha. It was the place where I grew up and it was nice to be back after living in Tokyo for the past year and in New York before. I was somewhat wary of being back especially because the Hyuuga headquarters is located here and Hiashi is now the vice president. Also because of the chance of running into my father …_

_I settled into the room and Mebuki contacted the girls to come visit, because I needed the support of all my friends. To my surprise they also invited Mikoto, Hiashi's ex-girlfriend from high school. She was a year older than us and Hiashi's girlfriend when they were juniors in high school. The last time I properly spoke to her was during the 'Rescue Mission.' By that time she was a senior and dating Fukaku Uchiha, a second year college student and heir to the Uchiha Corporation, who ended up saving us that day. It still baffles me how he found us._

_Mikoto became pregnant and gave birth to a baby boy right after graduation. I got to meet him when she brought him along to Mebuki's house. He was a sweet boy, Itachi was his name. He was very curious for a three year old wandering around asking questions and making observations. Unfortunately, he ended up making Tsume's little Hana cry when he pulled her pig tails._

"Wait a second," Hana exclaimed looking at Itachi with wide eyes. "You are the reason I became traumatized out of ever wearing my hair in pigtails again!"

Itachi couldn't help but snicker. "Ok, it's coming back to me. Wow, I liked you since we were little kids." He placed a hand on Hana's neck, playing with her long hair, out of its usual ponytail.

"What?" Hana asked confused.

"I didn't mean to pull your pigtails back then darling," Itachi explained. "Yes, I grabbed them, but it was because I thought they made you look so pretty. I wanted to play with you, but I guess I got too rough. I'm sorry." He leaned in to kiss Hana who was smiling softly.

"I forgive you," she said softly. They turned and saw the rest of their friends staring at them before everyone broke out into laughter and 'awes'. After they quieted down Hanabi continued.

_He looked so much like his father. Fukaku seemed like a cold aloof man but when he came to take Mikoto and Itachi home, the love I saw between them reminded me of the love, the true love I have for Hiashi Hyuuga._

_I never knew exactly why Mikoto and I were not close friends before in high school, but now I hope to change that. In her I see a possible friendship that may even be passed down to our children._

_As I place my hands on my stomach I think about this little one growing inside me. So far this baby is the only ray of sunshine in my cloudy life._

"Mom and Dad," Sasuke whispered, "They truly did love each other."

"Was there ever any doubt," Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, "He never really showed it."

"Sasuke," Itachi said in his wise voice, "Just because love isn't shown every thirty seconds doesn't mean it's not there."

"Itachi's right," Hannya said wrapping her arms around Kankuro's neck, "Take me and Kankuro, if I forget to say 'I love you' it doesn't mean that I don't. I do love him, even if I don't say it all the time. We know our love is infinite."

"Yeah," Kankuro said, "Love is the feelings of happiness, content, worry for and sometimes pure frustration that you feel when you're next to the one you love and care about." The two shared a kiss to the awes of their audience and they broke out in laughter again.

"Ok, ok" Hanabi said, "Let's continue shall we."

_September 29, 1990_

_Dear Diary_

_I am six months along now. I have not heard from Kyoung-Jun and I still do not think word of my pregnancy has reached him, which I must admit is a relief. I do not wish to think of what lengths Kyoung-Jun will go through to take my baby. After what happened earlier today, this baby is the only happiness in my life because my child will be my one love, since I've lost Hiashi. You must be wondering why this is diary, so I will tell you the events that unfolded today._

_Earlier today, I had attended a small gala with Mebuki, who is about four months along, and Kizashi. I did not want to attend but Mebuki told me Hiashi would be there. My heart made the final decision as I dressed in a loose fitting royal blue evening gown. My bump was more than visible and I did not know how Hiashi would react._

_As we walked into the large ballroom I was separated from my friends so I bounced around saying hi to people every now and then. They recognized me as Kyoung-Jun's wife, and I greeted them pleasantly telling them my husband and I were doing well. I guessed Kyoung-Jun was keeping up appearances, probably coming up with excuses as to my absence. However, the wives of Kyoung-Jun's colleagues recognized my baby bump and congratulated me on our bundle of joy. I thanked them but asked them to keep it a secret, lying that we wanted to surprise everyone with the news. They obliged but I wouldn't put it past them to send a congratulatory gift basket to his house, believing me to still reside there as well. I cringed at the thought that he would know my secret by the end of the upcoming week._

_As I tried to hide from my "old friends" I ran into Hiashi. When he saw me his face lit up with a wide smile and he hugged me, ignoring the stares of the elites around us. I hugged back and without a word he took me by the hand and found an empty room next to the dining hall._

"_I am so happy to see you," he said as he held my face in his hands and kissed me softly on the lips._

"_Hiashi we can't," I said despite my need to be in his arms again._

"_I know, I know," he said placing his forehead on mine, "You are a married woman, forbidden to me."_

"_No, everything has changed," I said as I bit back hot angry tears._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. I stared at him in surprise; I had expected Kyoung-Jun to confide in his best friend the deterioration of his marriage. Then I remembered Kyoung-Jun knows about my relationship with Hiashi, it is more than likely they are no longer on speaking or friendly terms._

"_I am no longer with Kyoung-Jun," I said, "We haven't gotten a divorce but he and I have not been living together since May."_

"_Why didn't you tell me, who have you been living with?" Hiashi asked looking at me with worry in his face._

"_Mebuki and Kizashi took me in," I answered, "She's a good friend but sometimes I think it is the guilt that made her offer me a place to stay." I sighed and revealed what I knew, "Mebuki was sleeping with Kyoung-Jun while we were engaged."_

_When Hiashi didn't answer I looked at him, shame evident in his face. "You knew!" I shouted at him taking a step back tearing my hand away from him._

"_I'm sorry," he said stepping towards me, "It was not my place to have told you."_

"_How could you! You could have stopped me from marrying him-"_

"_I tried to, remember!" he shouted then lowered his voice, "You are the one that said you could not go back on your promise."_

"_Because I thought he honored the promise as much as I did," I argued, "If I had known he was cheating on me do you think I would have thought twice about leaving the church right beside you?"_

"_What about now?" he asked a glimmer of hope on his face. I shook my head, despite wanting to say yes. "Why, not," Hiashi said and held me, "I know the divorce will take a while but let's be together. You and I can finally truly be happy."_

"_No Hiashi you don't understand, everything is different now," I said and wiped my eyes before my tears fell._

"_Why? I still love you; I have not been able to forget about you. Every waking moment of my life since your wedding to Kyoung-Jun has been spent thinking about you. Do you no longer love me?" Hiashi asked._

"_Of course I still love you," I said, hurt he ever doubted, "But I –Hiashi I – I'm pregnant."_

_Oh, the look on his face. Any trace of happiness in his eyes was shattered as he realized my pregnancy meant I had laid with another man. It is an image I will never forget._

_I waited for his answer, an exclamation of disgust, a retraction of all his beautiful promise. Instead he said, "What are you going to do?"_

"_Well," I said with a chuckle despite how I really felt. I flattened my dress against my torso showing my growing belly, "If you haven't noticed I'm already about six months along. I'm bringing this baby into the world no matter what."_

"_You're going to need help," he said._

"_What?" I asked confused. Then seeing the look on his face I quickly said, "No, Hiashi. I cannot ask you to care for a child that is not yours. I will be ok. Many of my friends are pregnant right now as well; I won't be doing this on my own. I'll get a job and rent an apartment where me and my ray of sunshine can be together and I can raise my baby well."_

"_I want to be with you," Hiashi said, "It does not matter that your child isn't mine."_

"_I saw the look on your face Hiashi-kun," I said, "You were devastated when I told you."_

_Hiashi nodded, "That's because I'm selfish. I wanted to be your one and only."_

"_Then I can't ask you to be with me when I am pregnant with Kyoung-Jun's child," I turned around and began to walk away. He grabbed my hand to stop me, but I forced him to let go. "Will you promise me that you will always know I love you Hiashi."_

_Once I said it I walked away. Inside I felt my heart constrict with the fact that he didn't come after me. But I knew … I knew I couldn't ask him to be with me when I have a child on the way. Although I love Hiashi, I had to think of my ray of sunshine first._

For the next couple of passages Hanabi was having trouble reading the passages. Her mother's writing had become unintelligible and many were single sentences or incomplete ones. So she continued flipping pages until she found one that she could read.

_December 15, 1990_

_I feel like a whale. I am about 32 weeks pregnant, with the baby due late January. The fatigue has made me unable to completely write in you my Diary, and right now I am feeling slightly ok so I decided to tell you what has happened in the last three months. I am no longer living with Mebuki and Kizashi. I have a small studio apartment downtown. It's affordable and I am using the money I saved up for my trip to New York and my senior year to pay for it, the doctor appointments and her baby things._

_Yes, it's a girl. At first I wanted it be a surprise but I could not wait to find out. I'm going to have a baby girl!_

_If in the future you, my sweet child, gets to read this, I want you to know this. Everything that has happened in the last year my darling, it has been worth it. Maybe it is not what I had expected and sometimes the future looked bleak, but you turned it all around. The thought of having you in my arms so soon continuously makes me smile. I will love you unconditionally; although you and I might fight sometimes I know you will always love me too. I wrote a song for you my darling. It's called You're Gonna Be._

At this point Hanabi stopped reading and tossed the diary aside. With tears welling up in her eyes she ran out of the room. "Hanabi!" everyone shouted.

"Hanabi-chan!" Konohamaru shouted and ran after her. He caught her just as she went into the elevator. He ran into the elevator in time before the doors closed. Hanabi was leaning against the wall crying. As Konohamaru approached Hanabi, her legs gave out and she slid to the ground. He kneeled down beside her and took her into his arms. He let her cry until she could speak. They rode the elevator all the way to the top then back down twice. People getting on would stare at them and hold up their noses while Konohamaru glared at them.

When her crying became slight whimpers Konohamaru asked, "Don't cry Hanabi-chan."

"How (sob) how can I not Kono?" She looked up at him, "The song was mine and Hinata's, only ours, at least that's what I thought. Mom didn't even bother to give us a new one, a special one for us. Instead she just gave us the one from this child. We were just replacements."

"You and your sister are not replacements," Konohamaru said, "Your mom loved you two very much, but you have to understand Hanabi, your heart can make enough love for everyone you care about. I know you're hurt but there must be a reason your mother never told you about this other child, think about what your mother went through. Maybe her daughter, your sister passed away."

Hanabi wiped her eyes and got up, pressing the button for their floor. "I have to find out." When they got to the right floor they went back to the room, where everyone asked if she was ok.

"I'm better, thanks to Konohamaru," she said, "But I have to know what happened. Let's continue."

"Hanabi, no I think it's enough for the night," Hinata said, "It's a lot to take in."

"But Aneue don't you want to know?" Hanabi said holding the diary in her hand, "There are only a few pages to go."

"Hinata, I know it's rude of us to ask but we would like to know what happens too," Neji said, "Can you allow Hanabi to continue?"

Hinata sensed the aura in the room, it was one of intrigue and curiosity and she couldn't get rid of her own curious feelings. "Curiosity killed the cat," she whispered under her breath and said out loud, "Ok, let's finish this."

_January 3, 1991 2:00 pm_

_I don't know where to start Diary; everything seems to be slipping away. Just as I expected, Kyoung-Jun found out about her and is threatening to take her away. If there is any silver lining in this situation is that a judge is not likely to take away a newborn from her mother._

_Then there is this envelope that arrived in the mail. Inside was an invitation to an engagement party … Hiashi-kun's engagement party this Saturday. I do not know who he is engaged to, no one does. It is so soon, I am afraid to go to the party this weekend in fear of what I will do. I might just break down and cry._

_In the last few months any happiness I have had are due to my daughter or my singing. I have gotten back to singing and have a part time job at a posh restaurant, in the Hyuuga Hotel here in Konoha. Hiromi helped me get the job and I enjoy it but there are times I sing and Hiashi is out in the audience. He listens with a smile on his face. Whoever his fiancée is she is a lucky woman._

"Who is this other woman?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"I have another question that has kind of been bugging me for a while," Kisame said raising his hand. "You guys have an aunt?"

Neji answered the question, "Yeah. There were three Hyuuga children. Hinata and Hanabi's father Hiashi, my father Hizashi, and their younger sister Hiromi Hyuuga."

"I don't remember her," Sakura said, having known the Hyuugas since her birth.

"Yeah me neither," Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Tenten said, having been the ones who have lived in Konoha since they were born.

Hannya and Matsuri were born in Tokyo but because Hannya's mother Saiki and Matsuri's father Kano worked for the same company their respective families were transferred to Konoha, Saiki and Toshiro's hometown, when the girls were twelve. On the other hand Itachi was born in Konoha but his parents moved to Tokyo to expand the company so Sasuke was born there and although the triplets were born in Konoha, their father immediately moved them to California a few months after.

"I remember her vaguely," Hinata said closing her eyes looking through her memories, "She had the most beautiful light grey eyes I had ever seen. I don't know why but my last memory of her involves bells ringing and a long flowing white dress and – and she apologized to me," Hinata opened her eyes although there really was no difference. "What was she sorry for?"

Neji shook his head, "I don't know but I remember bells too, maybe aunt Melody mentions what happened to her in the diary?"

"Ok," Hanabi said, "I'll continue."

_January 5, 1991_

_My hands are trembling as I write this but of excitement and you are kicking so much Sunshine; I know you're excited as well. Well to start off Diary as you know today was Hiashi's engagement party. My friends dragged me along to the party to try and knock some sense into Hiashi and wreak havoc to destroy the engagement party. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of nine pregnant women, some very pregnant, crashing a party. Oh goodness, I felt so self-conscious because I was the biggest one; just two and a half weeks shy of my due date. I tried to tell them I shouldn't even be out of bed but they called me out on wanting to go. And it was true; I wanted to see who this other woman was and see Hiashi one last time._

_We reached the party destination, the grand ballroom of the Hyuuga Hotel. As we entered I couldn't help but be in awe of the decorations. It was a winter wonderland inside. Bright snowflake decorations hung down from the tall ceilings, the glass was frosted with snow, and bright white gardenias were placed inside tall purple vases as centerpieces on light blue table cloths. There was a huge Christmas tree in the corner of the room with presents all around. Christmas is my favorite time of the year and I guess his fiancée has similar tastes to mine._

_This saddened me as I thought all of this could have been my engagement. I looked around and there were a few people. I found myself talking to everyone because they were many people I knew as well. The feeling of this engagement party was different than mine. This one was relatively simple with only close friends and their family. There was no networking or deals occurring around us. It felt comfortable, and had me wondering if I knew this woman._

"_It'll be ok Melody," Hizashi said._

_I turned to Hiashi's twin brother, "How can you be so sure?" As I looked at him I felt proud that I could so easily tell the Hyuuga twins apart, something not many could do, but I knew it was in the eyes._

"_I just know," Hizashi said with a smile. Although twins, the two were so different. Hizashi is the artistic creative one, the one who is carefree, while Hiashi is the grounded one, the serious stoic one. Maybe that is what attracted me to the cold Hyuuga brother, it reminded me of my own father and I knew that although they were serious and cold at times, inside them was a warm comforting heart no matter what anyone else said. And it was that heart that I fell in love with._

_Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, turning I met Hiashi's beautiful grey eyes. "Hello Melody," he said softly. My breath caught in my throat and I strained to respond and sound casual. "Hi Hiashi, *cough* um – uh Congratulations," I said weakly. "Your fiancée is a lucky woman."_

_Hiashi smiled and asked, "Can we talk." I stammered and turned to my friends, who tried to casually gesture for me to go. I nodded and with his hand intertwined with mine he led me to the coat room._

"_The coat room?" I asked confused as we stood in the center of people's winter coats._

"_I wanted some privacy," Hiashi said before he leaned in and kissed me. Our kiss had deepened before I pulled away._

"_No!" I exclaimed, "Hiashi you are engaged to someone. I will not be your mistress. I will not allow you to do the same thing Kyoung-Jun did to me, you are a better man than that. And although I am still madly in love with you I can't do this. I won't be able to live with the guilt of these actions." I looked up at him as I started crying, "I love you Hiashi, but I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy and if you're happy with her then please go be with your fiancée."_

"_You deserve to be happy too," Hiashi said before I walked out of the coatroom and out of his life. I returned to the table to grab my purse, unable to stay at the party any longer._

"_Melody don't go," Hizashi said but before I could protest he placed his hands on my shoulders and gently sat me down, "Trust me, you're going to want to stay." I sighed in defeat and looked at my friends for support, but for some reason they had huge smiles on their faces, even their husbands couldn't hold back a smile or grin. Hiromi appeared and took a seat next to me hugging me tightly the same smile on her face._

"_Hey Mely," she said. I smiled. As you know Diary the only other person allowed to call me that were Hiashi and Anko. Having not seen my sweet Anko in almost four years, it was nice to have someone who I also thought of as a little sister call me that. "How are you and the little one?"_

"_We are fine, I'm just wondering what is going on?" I asked._

"_Hiashi has an announcement to make," Minato said turning to the stage where his friend stood. I looked to it and there was Hiashi with a microphone in his hand._

"_Good evening everyone," he said into the microphone, his voice resounding around the room. "I want to thank all of you for attending; you are all close friends to myself and my future wife." I couldn't hold back a groan when he said the word "wife". "We went through some tough times and throughout our lives so far have fallen in love with different people, but we always ended up returning to one another, which is where I know we truly belong." Hiashi walked off the stage and closer to the tables as he spoke. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on her. She was so beautiful, pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen. She was helping babysit my little sister and we ended up talking for two straight hours. I fell in love with her right there, her laugh was intoxicating, her smile so amazing and her eyes so kind and wonderful I knew I couldn't live without this woman, but of course life got in the way. We went down separate paths, falling in love with different people, she even married one of my best friends."_

_As I listened to Hiashi talk I felt my heart beating faster. I leaned to the left and whispered to Hiromi, "Who is he talking about?"_

_She simply put a finger to her lips and then pointed at her brother for me to pay attention to him. I turned back to watch him standing at the center of the tables. "I know many others might frown upon this, but as my friends I know you see her as my one true love, so I stand before you today at this engagement party to present my future bride, if she will accept me, Melody Joukai."_

"_What?" I exclaimed and everyone in the room burst into applause as Hiashi hurried to my seat and got down on one knee. He pulled out a dark blue velvet box and opened it, a beautiful diamond halo ring sitting in the middle. "Hiashi you can't be serious," I said as I choked back tears._

"_I am very serious," Hiashi said into the microphone, "I love you Melody and you love me. I know life is messy right now but I want to be here for you and your daughter, and when everything is cleared up I want you to be by my side as my beautiful wife. I cannot imagine my life without waking every morning and doing my best to make you happy, so will you marry me Melody Joukai?"_

_Diary I cannot even begin to describe what I felt at that moment, but if I could sum it up in one word it is "Heaven." I threw my arms around Hiashi and said yes. He laughed and helped me up putting the beautiful ring on my finger. As he wiped my tears away our lips met in a wonderful kiss. Now my daughter isn't the only sunshine in my life._

As a tears fell from Hanabi and Hinata's eyes, Hanabi turned the page. "Huh?" she sniffled, "The handwriting is different." She looked at the bolder strokes and continued to read.

_**January 23, 1991 8:00 pm**_

_**Welcome to the world Sunshine. My name is Hiashi, and I hope that someday you will see me as your father, although you are not mine by blood. But just after seeing you, you hold a place in my heart already. You have beautiful violet purple eyes, jet black hair, the cutest nose, and the rosiest cheeks. You are a mix of your beautiful mother and your father.**_

_**Melody, your amazing mother, wanted to write in her diary, but it's been a long day for her. She brought you into this world in the early morning hours, and she loves you more than anything. She sang you a song, so beautiful to lull you to sleep. She wouldn't even allow the nurses to take you to the nursery. Melody does not want you out of her sight for a moment.**_

_**But the world might have a different idea. Maybe someday Sunshine, you will read your mother's Diary and understand everything that went on. Your father, Kyoung-Jun had found out about you a few months ago, before you blessed the world with your presence. Your father and I were best friends, but we both fell in love with your mother and she ended up leaving your father in May.**_

_**Your father came by the hospital earlier, and threatened us. He served your mother divorce papers and vowed to take you away Sunshine. It broke your mothers' heart. She cried herself to sleep tonight.**_

_**Sunshine, I want you to know that your mother and I will always love you, no matter what happens. You are our daughter and we will always be here for you. I know you'll grow up to be a great woman like your mother Melody, no matter where you are.**_

_March 11, 1991 7:00 pm_

_I'm sorry I haven't written in you for a while diary, but these last two months have been stressful. It is mostly due to the divorce proceedings, which have thankfully ended already, and the custody battle. Today was the first day in court to fight for custody of Sunshine, and Kyoung-Jun and his sleazy lawyer are trying their best to make it seem like I'm an unfit mother. My own lawyer, Hidan Yugakure, is no good either. He's new and all that I could afford on my salary. I didn't want to rely on Hiashi's money or band of lawyers to do this; I needed to face this on my own._

_My friends were called as witnesses and all the beautiful things they said about me brought a tear to my eye. But they did have to admit that Kyoung-Jun has been to the Hyuuga Estate every day since Sunshine's birth, delivering baby food, clothes, and diapers. Despite what he does to me, he is a good father to Sunshine._

_What I want out of all of this is joint custody. Kyoung-Jun can be a part of Sunshine's life; I just wished he didn't want to take her away completely._

_March 29, 1991 5:00 pm_

_How Diary! How did he find out about that! Oh god I've lost Diary. I've lost._

_Somehow Kyoung-Jun got hold of my juvenile record. I thought it was supposed to be expunged, Daddy said he took care of it but I'm realizing he lied. This is all Daddy's fault._

_Four years ago I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. I can't believe I never realized what he truly was … or maybe I was in denial. All those times he had a trip to Tokyo, the hushed conversations when Anko and I were in the room, the reason we had bodyguards when Daddy was just supposed to be a businessman._

_But that night when the police rushed in, guns blazing and I was standing there holding a plastic bag with a few grams of coke was when I found out Daddy was a crime boss, working for an unknown person even more powerful and corrupt. I had found that coke in his study and was going to confront him, but then I became the only evidence the police had for any illegal activity happening at our estate. Daddy covered his tracks very well. I was arrested that night. Daddy protested and threatened law enforcement. He promised everything would be ok._

_Yamato's father, the chief of police was very kind to me, and said they will settle everything as long as I told them where I got the drugs. Although it was his fault I was sitting in the station I couldn't tell them it was Daddy's. Anko needed to be taken care of, and I wasn't eighteen yet so we'd be sent to foster care and maybe separated. So I said it was mine._

_I know they didn't believe me but they couldn't prove otherwise, so I went to court and I ended up just having to pay a large fine since it was my first offense. When I was released I confronted Daddy. He told me the truth and that was the last time I saw him. I tried to take little Anko with me, but Daddy forbade it. I left that day and moved in with Kushina and her family._

_That was almost four years ago, and the past has come back to haunt me._

"My grandfather is a crime boss," Hinata whispered as Hanabi turned the page. "And we don't even know his name."

"Mom was crying a lot here," Hanabi said softly, looking at the smudged ink.

_April 2 1991_

_The judge made his decision. Once Sunshine is six months old, she will be in the custody of Kyoung-Jun._

_He's taking away my Sunshine._

"Oh no," Ino said covering her mouth with her hand. "That's horrible."

"For a child to be taken away from her mother, it's unfair," Hannya said.

"Especially when the mother did no wrong," Matsuri added. Crying, Hanabi continued.

_April 30 1991 7:00 pm_

_Despite all the terrible things that have happened, just like Sunshine was my ray of light, another light is breaking through the dark clouds. Today I went to the doctor today for a checkup, and I found out I am pregnant again. I'm having Hiashi's baby._

_When he saw the surprised look on my face, the doctor said it was pretty common for this to happen. He congratulated me, and I was excited to tell Hiashi, but first I decided to pay someone a visit._

_I arrived at my old home. The guards at the gate instantly recognized me and allowed me in when I told them I wanted to speak to my father. I walked to the front doors and to my surprise I saw Anko in the living room with a young boy around her age with glasses and silver hair. They were surrounded by six one year olds._

_Anko saw me and ran to hug me. I hugged her back tightly. I told her to go pack her bags because I was taking her with me, and I wanted her to meet her little niece before it was too late. She was reluctant but she soon did as I asked. While she was doing that I went into Daddy's study._

_He was sitting in his armchair and looked up in surprise at me. He asked why I was here and I told him everything as calmly as I could. But when I got to the part about the court case and how I lost I started yelling at him._

_His words were, "You cannot blame me Melody. I acquired the petition to have your records expunged. I did not bribe any judges, although I very well could have. However the reasons your records still exist are because you ran away and did not sign these papers." He pulled out a folder from a drawer and tossed them onto his desk. "All they require is your signature."_

"_It's too late for that," I whispered angrily. My throat was hurting because I was holding back tears. "I lost custody of my baby girl. I lost custody of your granddaughter. Once she is six months old I will never see her again. So it's too late for that!"_

"_What about for your future?" Daddy asked. Seeing the confused look on my face he continued. "You are going to be the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga, are you not?"_

"_How did you know?" I asked._

"_That ring on your finger, it's not the one Kyoung-Jun gave you," Daddy said pointing at the halo ring on my left hand._

"_How do you even know about Kyoung-Jun?"_

"_You are my daughter I watch out for you," he responded handing me the folder. "It is in your best interest as a future Hyuuga to keep this incident buried. Congratulations by the way."_

"_I'm taking Anko with me," I said turning to the door. I reluctantly held onto the folder, knowing he was right._

_Daddy simply said, "Take care of her." Just as I was about to walk out of the room he asked, "Who will walk you down the aisle this time?"_

"_My godfather, if I can find him," I responded._

"_What if you can't?"_

"_I'll find someone else."_

"_What if I walked you down the aisle?"_

"_You didn't do it the first time Daddy, I don't except you to do it now." With that I slammed the door and tears fell from my eyes. Thankfully Anko was ready with her suitcase and we left the estate for the final time._

_I told Hiashi about our baby when he got home. He was ecstatic, and laid on the couch with his head on my stomach talking to our baby and rocking Sunshine in her bassinet. Anko was happy to be living at the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi, Hizashi and Hiromi welcomed her with open arms. Anko quickly hit it off with Hiromi who was happy at having a girl closer to her age in the mansion, especially one interested in painting as much as her._

_As I watched Hiromi teaching Anko how to paint on a canvas, I promised myself I would never forget anything my little sister does. I already missed out on four years of her life. Then when I looked over at my baby girl, I made another promise. To spend the rest of my waking moments beside Sunshine, so I will always remember her before I lose her._

_July 23, 1991 10:00 pm_

_Sunshine is six months old today. Kyoung-Jun will be here in the morning to take her. I cried all day as I held my beautiful baby girl. I can only hope Sunshine meets her little sister in the future._

_Yes, Diary I am having another little girl. God seems to have a twisted sense of humor. He takes you Sunshine, but he gives me another daughter to try and take your place. But, please Sunshine if by some miracle, you ever read this, know that won't happen. Yes I will love this little girl growing inside me very very much, but she could never replace you, and I will never try to replace you Sunshine. You are my first child; you will always hold a dear place in my heart. In Hiashi's as well._

_He gave you a beautiful sun pendant with a garnet in the center. I hope you will have it always, and know that we love you very much. Hiashi told me that even when you are gone Sunshine, I cannot give up on life. I have to live on and keep you in my memories, hoping that when you are eighteen you will come back because by then Kyoung-Jun cannot stop you. I will live on, and I can only hope you do too. Don't resent your father or me for our mistakes. I'm going to give him a tape with the lullaby I wrote for you and a picture of me, that I hope you cherish. As I said in the song, "Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me you're gonna be." I love you Sunshine._

_I do not know what will happen in the future but I know I will do anything to protect my new sunny place in the midst of this new darkness. I do not want to fail my child again, so I vow to protect you, my little Hinata. I will never let you be taken from me, no matter what may come._

Hanabi finished reading the last sentence and closed the diary.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on her back. She had her face buried in her hands and her body trembled with sobs. She couldn't tell him or anyone that the reason her mother died was due to that vow. The only other person that truly knew was Neji so he came to his sister's rescue.

"She's upset because of this other child," Neji said, "We don't know who she is aside from Sunshine being her name. But she is still Hinata's sister who she's never been able to connect with."

"Then why don't we try finding her?" Aome asked.

"How would we do that?" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know," she answered, "But Naruto and Hinata were able to find me, and I am eternally grateful to them fir it. Sunshine has to know about Hinata and Hanabi. She has to meet her family."

"Aome's right," Matsuri said, "If it took two teens to find a girl who was separated from her father for ten years then," she looked around the room "the twenty seven of us can do this!"

As the teens, A4 and Akatsuki cheered and committed themselves to finding Sunshine, Naruto looked over to Hinata. Despite her smile he knew she was hiding something.

As everyone calmed down and saw that it was close to eleven. They needed to be ready for the concert in two days so they left to their rooms for a good night's sleep.

Naruto and Tobi were the last two to leave. While Tobi was kissing Aome goodnight outside the door, Naruto spoke to Hinata. "What's really wrong Hinata?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," she said as she searched her dresser feeling the fabric of her clothes.

Naruto moved in closer and his whispering voice fell on her ear, "I know you well enough to know when you are hiding something. Please tell me."

Hinata shook her head, "I can't … you said so yourself, I have to say my deepest darkest secret when I am ready to trust you."

"Ok," Naruto said, "I understand. Goodnight Hinata," he placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

Hinata looked at him and tried to give him a smile, but she couldn't. "Goodnight," she said quickly and headed to the bathroom. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. Aome came back into the room and looked at the young man.

"Hey Tobi's waiting for you outside," Aome said. Naruto turned to her and nodded blankly. "You ok?"

"I am, but I'm worried about Hinata," Naruto said.

"It's a lot of information to take in," she reasoned, "Hinata just found out she has a sister out there, someone no one ever told her about."

Naruto shook his head, "But I think there might be something more … can you please keep an eye on her?"

"Yeah, of course," Aome said seeing the worried look on his face.

"Thanks, goodnight," Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

Aome knocked on the bathroom door. "Hinata?"

"Yes?" Aome heard Hinata's voice faintly.

"Can I come in?" she waited until the door opened. Aome slipped in and saw Hinata sitting on the edge of the bath tub. "Hey."

"Hi," Hinata said wiping away her tears.

"What's wrong?" Aome said and Hinata shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no," Aome said sitting next to her, "It's not my place to pry … but is it about your mom?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"You know something?" Hinata looked to the young girl. "I'm a thousand percent sure your mother is very proud of you. I mean it. Look at what you have done at just sixteen years old." Hinata had a questioning look on her face and Aome began to list things, "You are living a full life even if you are blind, you are the lead singer of a hot number one nationally ranked band, you have a whole lot of friends that love you very much, an equally amazing family, you are one of the smartest kids in the school, you have a great guy-"

"Naruto-kun and I aren't together."

"That's beside the point," Aome said making Hinata laugh, "You are a great overall person despite all the crap you have been through. You've stayed strong and I know your mother will be so happy she raised an amazing daughter. In your case, I truly believe you are your mother's daughter."

"In my case?" Hinata asked.

"Well yeah," Aome said as her expression darkened a bit, "Compared to my mom, Melody's awesome. I am not my mother's daughter and hope to never be. My mom abandoned me; I will never do that to my own child. Your mom had no other choice, but she did everything to give you and Hanabi everything she never had."

When Aome said that Hinata visibly stiffened. "In the end I wish she hadn't given everything for me."

"What?" Aome asked having not heard her friend correctly.

"Nothing," Hinata said and wiped her eyes dry, "Thank you Aome, you're a good friend. Without you all, I don't know what I would do." As Hinata hugged Aome, the younger girl had to bite her lip.

'Naruto, you have to tell her … tell her everything before it gets worse.'

**Thursday, April 24 10:00 am**

The young teens where having breakfast buffet style at the No Sabaku dining hall. Sitting in a long table, most of the girls and some of the guys looked on in disgust yet unable to look away as Naruto and Kiba had a pancake eating contest.

"That's fifteen for Kiba," Temari said keeping score. Shikamaru shook his head. "Seventeen for Naruto."

"Naruto," Sasuke said sternly, "You better not get sick before the performance tomorrow."

"I'll … be … fine," he answered in between bites.

"Such gentlemen," Sakura said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

While the two boys went at it, Konan noticed Ino looking a little queasy. "Hey Ino, you feeling ok?" Ino tried to nod yes, but she ended up running away, trying to find the closest restroom.

"Ino?" Kiba asked looking at her run away. He stopped eating and tried to get up, but the pancakes weighed him down.

"It's ok kid," Konan said, "Sakura and I will check up on her."

"I'll go with you guys," Hinata said, "I can no longer stand the sound of them chewing." Kiba and Naruto glared at her. "I saw that," she said causing them to choke momentarily.

Giggling Konan, Sakura and Hinata headed to the ladies room in the lobby, hoping that's where Ino went. Walking in they heard the undeniable sounds of Ino puking whatever contents her stomach held and they saw her white flats under the stall door.

"Hey Ino," Sakura said softly standing by the stall door.

"Hi," Ino said softly form the other side.

"You need anything?" Konan asked.

"I don't know," she said and they heard the toilet flush. "I'm ok now," Ino said coming out of the stall.

"Ok, missy you need to get back in bed," Sakura said taking her by the arm.

"But we're supposed to get the dresses today," Ino whined.

"If you go out and get worse it won't matter that you have a dress because you won't be performing," Hinata argued.

"Besides, you and Aome, height aside, are the exact same size so we'll take her to try out the dresses," Konan said.

"Take Kiba with you too," Ino said as they walked out of the bathroom, "He knows what styles I like."

"Ok," Konan said. She and Hinata walked back to the dining hall while Sakura took Ino back upstairs. "Alrighty then little ones," Konan said while she watched the food contest, "Enough Naruto, Kiba."

The boys stopped mid-bite to the boos of their entranced audience. "What's up Konan?"

"We gotta get going to buy the evening dresses," she explained, "So let's get going ladies."

"See ya girls," Naruto said but found Hinata's hand in his.

"You are going too Naruto," she said, "You have to buy a suit for the ceremony."

Kiba laughed, "Good luck with that Naruto."

"You're coming too," Sakura said walking to the table. Naruto laughed at his friend's discomfort. "Ino's on mandatory bed rest and she wants you to come along and help pick out a dress for her."

"Is she going to be ok?" Kiba asked getting up and wiping his mouth on a napkin.

"The jet-lag and trying to get accustomed to the time difference is really affecting her, but I'm sure she'll be fine," Sakura said.

"Ok," Kiba said, "Can you guys keep an eye on her?" he looked at the Akatsuki and the remaining Konoha 14.

"Yeah, no problem man," Kankuro said.

"We'll make sure she drinks lots of liquids and feels better by the time you get back," Itachi said.

"If she wakes up do you guys mind watching some romantic comedies with her?" Kiba asked scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You're pushing it," Sasuke said with a smirk. Kiba smiled and lightly punched him in the arm.

"Thanks guys," he said as he, Naruto and the girls headed to the main doors.

**New York Boutique 12:15 pm**

Knowing that driving a car around NYC wouldn't be easy the teens and Konan took the subway to Upper Manhattan and walked to one of the upscale formal wear boutiques. They window shopped until they found a promising store.

Walking in Naruto and Kiba felt overwhelmed by all the bright lights and whiteness of the store. "Are you sure they sell suits here Konan?" Naruto asked tugging at his collar. "Because I think Kiba and I can find someplace else."

"Dude I think I'm blind," Kiba said covering his eyes, "No offense Hinata."

"None taken," Hinata said with a smirk and giggle.

"C'mon you two be grown-ups for a while," Konan said, "You're almost seventeen."

"Yeah, almost," Kiba said, "At least I'm not the one that's gonna be in the monkey suit."

"Actually Ino made me promise to get you a new suit too," Sakura said, "Apparently Akamaru ripped your other one to shreds."

"Oh yeah," Kiba said scratching his cheek, "He was going crazy before his little growth spurt."

"Little?" Aome asked bringing a light blue dress for his inspection. "A three and a half foot dog does not just go through a little growth spurt."

Kiba smiled and looked at the dress, "I don't think she'll like the cut, let's go for something tight at the bust line and the rest flows. Maybe a darker shade too." He turned to look through more dresses and saw Naruto trying not to laugh. "Not a word to the guys," Kiba said pointing menacingly.

Naruto held his hands up defensively and shook his head as Konan pulled him to the section with suits. For the next three hours Naruto and Kiba sat in the sofas as the girls modeled dresses and asked for their opinion. The two boys had already been fitted for their suits and had them nicely covered, pressed and protected.

Naruto cursed himself for learning so much about dresses. He did not know when this information would be useful, he didn't plan on being back in a dress anytime soon. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh c'mon, I don't look that bad," Temari said, seeing Naruto shudder.

"What? No," he apologized, "I was just thinking of that evil thing Sasuke did to us at the mall last time."

The girls close enough to overhear burst out laughing, causing the boys to cringe. Suddenly from one of the dressing rooms emerged Hinata and Naruto's mouth dropped.

"How do I look?" Hinata asked.

"Great, amazing," Naruto stuttered out, "Wow."

"It looks beautiful Hinata," Kiba said helping his friend out, "You look like royalty; all eyes will be on you."

Hinata blushed, "I hope not, the girls are going to share the stage with me, and it's my mother's night after all."

"I wonder if anyone really knew Melody had daughters," Sakura wondered.

"Let alone three," Hinata added remembering her newly discovered sister, Sunshine.

"I think your mother was a really private woman," Tenten said, "Which as a singer is a good thing."

"I know," Hinata said and sighed. She grabbed the dress and twirled around. "But it's going to make it harder to find my sister. We don't even know her new last name."

"Don't dwell on it Hinata," Naruto said getting up and walking to her. From behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his head on top of hers. "You have to focus on other things now."

"You're right," she said leaning her head against his throat. "I have to make my mom proud."

"That's the spirit," Tenten said, "Let's make all our mothers proud, after all they are the original artists of these songs."

"Yeah!" the girls cheered and continued with their shopping.

**Manhattan Condo 3:00 pm**

Hikage Park walked into her lavish home, dropping her designer bag on the mahogany coffee table in her living room. She heard the window open then close and smiled as the small silver fox jumped down and rubbed against her legs.

"Good afternoon Ginkai," she said carrying the fox in her arms. She placed the fox on the marble countertop and prepared her lunch. She placed the green dish in front of Ginkai. She sniffed it and began to eat.

Hikage stroked her fur and asked, "Do you ever get the feeling that you're being pulled towards finding out something, but then I guess something else, like common sense, is holding you back?"

The young fox stopped eating, sensing her mistress's distress. "Yip yip" Ginkai said meaning "no, why?"

Hikage leaned against the tabletop, propping her elbows on it. She went near the young fox close enough to whisper as if what she was about to say was the secret of the century. "Remember how yesterday I told you I was mistaken for someone else?"

Ginkai licked Hikage's nose, meaning she remembered. "Well, I was wondering if I should do some research about this Hinata girl. You think it's a good idea?" Ginkai placed a paw on Hikage's lips. Although she sensed the insane curiosity in Hikage's tone, Ginkai felt it'd be best to leave things as is. Hikage smiled understanding her pet's gesture.

In reality Ginkai was more than a pet. In the world of modeling and acting it was hard to find friends, so Ginkai was one of two of Hikage's real friends. And as far as Hikage was concerned, Ginkai was all she needed. "You're probably right; I'll just let it go." Hikage stood up straight and went to the fridge.

"You know what tomorrow is don't you Ginkai?" she asked pouring herself a cup of orange juice. Ginkai stopped eating and jumped off the counter and headed to a small table in the corner of the room.

On it were numerous flowers surrounding a picture of a young woman with long dark flowing hair, alabaster white skin, and lavender eyes, lighter than Hikage's purple ones. She wore a yellow sundress as the sunlight shone down on her. Ginkai stood up and with her front paws touched the picture.

"Yeah, it's her anniversary," Hikage said reaching down to pick up the frame. "The 25th of this month she passed away. I wish I knew why … I wish I knew her." She gently traced the woman's face and closed her eyes before the tears fell. Ginkai jumped on her shoulders and wrapped herself around Hikage's neck.

"I'll be fine sweetie," Hikage said as the fox nuzzled her cheek. She walked to her leather couch and sat down, turning on her TV. She had cleared her schedule to be able to attend the memorial service the old man told her about. She shook her head remembering the perverse look on his face when she opened the door.

"It was a surprise seeing the pervy old man wasn't it Ginkai?" Hikage said rubbing her belly while the TV showed an episode of a soap opera.

"Yip, yip!" Ginkai barked. The last time she remembered seeing him was three years ago, his white hair has grown longer and spikier since, but he did not look his fifty years of age.

"I know, it's like he has the fountain of youth in his record company," Hikage said with a smile. "Ok, here's the game plan, after this program we are going dress shopping ok, you my girl are going to help me pick out the most amazing dress."

Ginkai barked happily and thought, 'Maybe I'll see that red fox around.'

**Subway Station 5:00 pm**

The girls talked animatedly as they sat on the rear seats of the subway the purchased dresses in their hands. Naruto and Kiba looked at them, amazed at their liveliness even after seven hours of shopping and traveling. The boys exchanged a look and sat back to take a well-deserved nap.

As the subway came into a stop the doors opened up letting more people in. Hikage came in with Ginkai in a large white purse at her side. She sat towards the middle of the subway. She heard talking and laughing towards the end of the cart and looked towards the group of girls, most around her age. Under her sunglasses she looked at them with slight jealousy. Every time she saw girls like that she became upset because she hadn't felt that feeling of friendship for the longest time. However, she continuously tried to convince herself she didn't need such relationships, Ginkai was the only exception. Besides her father taught her otherwise, he had nothing but acquaintances. When she was younger she remembered he told her it was because he was betrayed by the people closest to him.

Hikage snapped herself out of her thoughts just as the train stopped and announced her destination. She got up and walked to the doors. She gave the group one last look and saw how the long spiked haired blonde boy and the short raven haired girl interacted. The way he reached for her hand, and she held on tightly no matter their distance. She bit her lip and quickly exited the train, remembering the way she had once interacted with the boy she loved.

**Beacon Theatre Friday, April 25, 7:45pm**

Hinata paced back and forth behind the red curtains. She wore a white empire waist evening gown, with a V-neck white fabric underneath a swooping metallic silver top with three small circular rose brooches on the shoulders. Her short hair was pinned up into a make-shift bun with silver headpieces used to keep her hair up. Her bangs fell framing her face. She wore three inch silver heels and the green stone necklace Naruto gave her.

Sakura peeked from the curtain to see the 2,894 seats. Seeing all those people and the bright lights she took a big breath. She wore a red ankle-length chiffon dress with a deep V-neck, and an orange and red beaded halter top strap around her neck. The longest strands of her hair now reached mid-length and it was straightened and flipped out with her signature ruby pins pinning her bangs behind her ears. She wore dark red three inch heels as well.

Matsuri nervously tapped her fingers on her right shoulder, playing with the white zirconia embellishments along the shoulder and neckline. Her dress was black in color, floor length with a ruched bodice. She then began to tap the three inch heel on her left foot. "There are so many people out there."

"Calm down sis," Hannya said fixing Matsuri's white ribbon headband on her head. Although her hair now reached below her ears Matsuri decided to have it pushed back, unlike Hannya who had it in short waves. She wore a rouge evening gown with a pleated v-neckline, off the shoulder cap sleeves, and an asymmetrical pleated bodice. With her three inch heels, Hannya was still slightly taller than her little sister.

"How can you be so calm Hannya, you're up first," Tenten said. She wore a sun colored ankle length dress with beaded tank straps, a scoop neck, a beaded neck bodice, pleated empire waist and pleated skirt. She wore black three inch heels and her hair was separated into two low pigtails that barely touched her shoulders tied with pearl accented hair ties. "I'm second and I'm already sweating bullets."

"I agree with Tenten," Temari said, "We did well at the club because aside from the strobe lights it was dark." She wore a strapless sage colored evening dress with a sweetheart neckline, jewel appliquéd empire waist with slight pleating, and a long draped skirt with pleating in the front. She paired it with silver pumps and straightened hair that fell nicely to mid-length. For accessories she wore the fan charm bracelet and the peridot fan necklace Shikamaru gave her for Christmas.

Ino leaned against the cool walls backstage. Unlike most of the girls who wore high heels Ino who wore black kitten heels, afraid that she would fall over at any minute. She loved the teal evening dress Kiba picked out for her, with its pleated V-neck shoulder straps, scooped back, and crepe skirt, but in her condition, she did not feel exceptionally beautiful. "How come I'm the only one that got this sick from traveling?" Ino whined to the girls. She held her hand to her forehead that was visible because her bangs, and now shoulder length hair were braided intricately on her head.

"Do you have all your shots?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino said, "I think I do."

"Maybe you don't have an immune system as strong as ours," Temari suggested.

"Well then, that is just unfair," the sick girl argued.

"Ino, are you sure you're up for this?" Hinata asked, knowing the memorial ceremony was about to start.

"Yes," she whispered, "I really want to sing my mom's song, I'll be fine."

"Ok, Hinata said. Naruto appeared from the stairs leading out to the audience.

"Everyone's excited to see us," he said putting his hands into his pants pocket. He wore a grey pin stripe suit with gold buttons and cufflinks, a white dress shirt, a navy tie, and black dress shoes. "They said I cleaned up well," he said with a smile. His hair was brushed back into a low ponytail that reached the back of his shoulder blades, with a few strands framing his face. All the boys now had very long hair, longer than the girl's which caused some jealousy.

"I'm sure you do," Hinata said with a smile. Naruto went over to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "You ready? Sai's gonna be here in a bit to walk you on stage after Jiraiya introduces you."

As if on cue the lights around the audience dimmed and a spotlight appeared on the well-lit stage. It followed Jiraiya as he walked onstage and stood at the center. Behind him was a projector screen with a picture of Melody smiling. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the memorial ceremony for the amazing Melody Joukai. Although she left this world nine years ago Melody will always be in our hearts." The audience applauded.

In the first two middle rows sat the teen's families, and the remaining Akatsuki members. Hanabi, who sat beside her father, saw him sitting with a stoic look on his face, yet his eyes were filled with unshed tears. Hanabi reached for her dad's hand and held it tightly. He turned and looked at his youngest daughter and a small smile appeared on his face. Anko, who was sitting next to Melody's youngest daughter, felt the urge to grab the hand of the closest person she had to a niece. She looked down at it, and as if reading her mind Hanabi grabbed Anko's hand in her free one.

"Anko-san," Hanabi said in a whisper. Anko smiled at the little girl.

"Yes Hanabi-chan?"

"Do you mind if I call you Oba?"

Anko bit back a tear, and quickly nodded her head yes. She looked over at Hiashi and Mikoto who were now smiling widely as Jiraiya continued.

"Melody was such an inspiration in the music industry. Her voice was equivalent to that of an angel and her presence on stage held such unwavering grace. After numerous awards and albums ranging from gold to platinum she retired from the music industry ten years ago. I know many of us were thinking, 'Barely twenty eight and in the prime of her life and her career, why would she leave?' Well, it was because she was going on to do something far greater," Jiraiya looked out at the audience and made eye contact with Hanabi, then he looked to the side and Hinata felt his eyes on her. "Melody went on to become an even more amazing mother to two beautiful daughters."

At the twentieth row of the middle section Hikage was sitting in the center. She had smiled when Jiraiya appeared on stage, but her smile soon disappeared when she heard what he said. 'Two girls,' Hikage thought to herself. 'She had another family.'

"In fact tonight," Jiraiya continued, "Melody's eldest daughter, a singer as well, will perform six never before heard songs Melody and her friends wrote and performed in their younger days. So please help me welcome the beautiful and talented Hinata Hyuuga!"

'Hinata Hyuuga,' Hikage thought remembering the name, 'That's the girl they confused me for. She's Melody's daughter?'

Sai gently grabbed Hinata by the arm and led her to the middle of the stage as the audience applauded. She stood next to Jiraiya and Sai handed her a microphone, he stood beside her his hands behind his back. "Thank you everyone, thank you," Hinata said. She waited until the crowd quieted down then continued. "I am honored to be here today to remember my mother, and all her extraordinary feats. I only hope someday I will be half the woman she was. I have the privilege of debuting six songs that my mother never released but that meant the world to her because she performed them with her some of her closest friends, some of the people she truly loved. However," she smiled, "I will not be alone on this stage, instead my friends and I will perform these duets together, just like my mother did with their mothers years ago." The crowd cheered and Hinata slightly bowed. As the crowd applauded Jiraiya and Sai exited the stage while the red curtain in the background lifted to show the remaining Fox Five members, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro and Tobi ready with their instruments, while Konan and Aome sat next to each other on the piano bench. "So our first song is one my mother wrote with Saiki Kitai, and I will be performing it with her daughter Hannya. It is about the fear of telling the one you have fallen in love with the truth, but many times the risk is worth it. After all we cannot let love pass us by."

Aome and Konan smiled remembering when Hinata said those words to them after the carnival when they were stuffing their faces with junk food because Aome was heartbroken. The song they knew by heart due to the non-stop practicing showed that Melody passed on the same wisdom to her friends, especially Saiki who wrote this song with Melody when in high school Saiki fell in love with Toshiro.

As Hinata stood in the middle of the stage the lights dimmed do a blue hue, a single bright white light on her, her musician friends stood as silhouettes in the background. Konan nodded to Aome who began to play the piano softly.

Hannya walked out of the curtains, her beautiful voice resounding in the theatre. She stood to the edge as a white light shone on her as well.

Hinata – Normal  
_Duet Partner – Italic  
_**Together - Bold**

_I'm scared  
So afraid to show I care  
Will he think me weak  
If I tremble when I speak  
Oooh  
What if  
There's another one he's thinking of  
Maybe he's in love  
I'd feel like a fool  
Life can be so cruel  
I don't know what to do_

As Hannya ended the last line she made her way to Hinata, as if she was running to her for comfort and assurance. Hinata held out her hand and Hannya took it tightly. Hinata turned to her and began to sing.

I've been there  
With my heart out in my hand  
But what you must understand  
You can't let the chance  
To love him pass you by

Both girls turned and sang to the audience, their free hand outstretched.

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
**_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat  
_Love will be the gift you give yourself

Hinata turned to Hannya's outline and pointed to her.

Touch him  
_(Oooh)_  
With the gentleness you feel inside  
_(I feel it)_  
Your love can't be denied  
The truth will set you free  
You'll have what's meant to be  
All in time you'll see

Hannya stepped forward as she sang her lines. Hinata stood behind her, signing advice in the background.

"You didn't want to tell me you were in love with me?" Toshiro asked his wife.

Saiki turned to him a blush on her face, "I didn't know if you felt the same way, I was scared."

Toshiro smiled and kissed his wife's forehead, "You had nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that now," Saiki responded laying her head on his shoulder, "Good thing Melody knew that back then."

_Oooh_  
_I love him_  
(Then show him)  
_Of that much I can be sure _  
(Hold him close to you)  
_I don't think I could endure  
If I let him walk away  
When I have so much to say  
_  
**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Tender words so soft and sweet  
Hold him close to feel his heart beat  
Love will be the gift you give yourself**

Retracting their outstretched hands, the girls walked away from one another to opposite ends of the stage as Hannya sang.

_Love is light that surely glows  
In the hearts of those who know  
It's a steady flame that grows  
_Feed the fire with all the passion you can show  
_Tonight love will assume its place_  
This memory time cannot erase  
**Your faith will lead love where it has to go**

As the separate spotlights shone on the girls they sang the song powerfully, leading into a soft finish.

**Tell him  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
Rise in his eyes  
Reach out to him  
And whisper  
Whisper words so soft and sweet  
**Hold him close to feel his heart beat**  
**_Love will be the gift you give yourself  
_  
**Oooh**  
**Never let him go**

The audience applauded and the girls took a bow. Walking back to the center they hugged as Hinata stayed in place and Hannya walked behind the curtain opposite of where she entered. There behind the curtain was Kankuro, having snuck off the stage, panting a little. "Hey what are you doing here?" Hannya asked as he hugged her.

Kankuro smiled, "I just wanted to congratulate you."

"Thank you, sweetie," Hannya said kissing him on the cheek. As he was about to say something she interrupted him, "Hurry back on stage before the next song, I wouldn't want you to miss it."

Kankuro hid his slight disappointment. "Ok," he said putting on a smile before rushing back to the instrument section of the stage. Kankuro sighed. He took out a small blue box from his pocket. He opened, looking at the promise ring he got for her. It was platinum ring with an infinity twist, and on one band the words "We Are Infinite" was engraved. Hannya fell in love with the ring back in L.A. and told Kankuro not to buy it because it was too expensive. Kankuro shook his head with a smile remembering her expression when she saw it through the store window; he was waiting for the right time to give them to her, and he thought it would be now, but it didn't exactly work out. 'I'll give it to her at our anniversary dinner,' he thought, 'It'll be perfect.'

Hinata proceeded to address the audience once again. "This next song my mother wrote with her friend Amai Kakyoku, who married a very brave man, Yamato, who is a police officer. It was because of his profession that she worried countless nights whether he would be safe. There was one night were she almost lost him, but that never stopped her from loving him when he wanted to go back to work. So this song is about the bravery of loved ones who risk their lives every day, and all we can do is support them and hope they will return safely to us just like the sun returns every morning." Soft piano and guitar music started and carried out to the audience as Hinata began to sing. She held a hand to her heart.

I knew who he was  
When I took his name  
But somehow knowing  
Is just not the same late at night  
He knows the danger  
But he does what he does  
He calls it duty  
But I call it love  
So here I am  
While he's gone  
To some foreign land

Tenten appeared from behind the curtain walking towards Hinata. Yamato and Amai looked proudly at their daughter.

**And I cry  
Cause I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
**But I'm sleeping with the telephone

Tenten looked out to the audience and as she saw her parents and their hands entwined she had to keep herself from shedding a tear.

_The yellow ribbon on my neighbor's gate  
Always reminds me that someone's awake  
Just like me  
I hear the sirens  
And I watch the news  
He laughs and leaves with his gun  
And his blue uniform  
And I pray God keeps him safe from harm_

Tenten does not remember the day her father got shot in the line of duty. She was barely three, too young to understand, but she remembered her mother crying for days, and the white hospital room. Her father tells her the story every now and them, about how he was shot after an undercover sting went wrong, and many people got hurt but he never went into more detail. He shows her pictures Melody took of their family smiling happily once he woke up. And he continuously vows to put the person who shot him behind bars.

**And I cry  
Cause I'm all alone  
And the nights get so cold and long  
And I try not to think he won't come home  
**_But I'm sleeping with the telephone_

_I lose him in my darkest dreams_  
And my blood runs cold and my heart skips a beat  
_So I get up; I can't take anymore_  
**Sometimes I hate how much I love him  
But every day I love him more**

Hinata and Tenten stood side by side, holding the high note. Then they belted out the next two lines. Tenten looked out at her dad who smiled at her and she smiled back.

**And I try not to think he won't come home  
But I'm sleeping with the telephone**

_Something wakes me from where he should be  
I reach for him; the telephone rings…_

With their hands held out to their sides, the girls ended the song on the same ominous note Melody and Amai wrote and sang it in. Tenten hugged Hinata and both girls walked off stage with Tenten waving at the audience as they applauded. Backstage Sai handed Hinata a water bottle, and she gratefully drank some. "That was great girls," Sai said a true smile on his face. He then looked across the stage and saw Temari ready to go on stage. Into his headset he said, "Cue the spotlight on the right wing." With that Temari walked gracefully to the center of the stage.

"Good evening everyone," she said. "My name is Temari No Sabaku." When she said her last name murmurs ran across the audience. Temari sighed softly and continued, "Tonight Hinata will help me honor my mother as well. This song was written a few months before she passed away. And although I know it is taboo to speak of personal struggles in a family, especially one as well-known as mine, I stand before you today as a survivor of abuse. My brothers and I were protected by my mother until her death. She was and will forever be remembered as a strong woman, who knew, despite the great love she had for her husband, she had to save herself. This song is called She Can't Save Him."

As she finished speaking, a video began to play on the screen that had the projected picture of Melody. It was one Gaara and Kankuro created in between practices with pictures and videos of their mother with them, and her friends. They tried their best to exclude any pictures of their father but decided to put in the wedding picture which was the first thing to appear on screen. In it Karura was dressed in a simple white gown with lace sleeves and a veil pushed back showing her smiling slightly blushing face as she looked up at the triplet's father. He himself was smiling down at his blushing bride wearing a tuxedo with a peach colored flower pinned to his chest. The photo captured the love in their eyes as they held hands and walked down the cherry blossom pathway, it was the one time the triplets believed their parents were truly happy together.

When Temari saw the picture she couldn't help but feel a sense of longing, wishing she knew the feeling of having two equally loving parents, instead of having to grow up in the one sided warzone she knew well. She looked back at the audience and placed the microphone in front of her and began to softly sing.

_She can hear his car, as it pulls in the drive.  
She can whisper a prayer: "Thank God, he's alive."  
She can meet him at the door; catch him when he falls.  
She can even believe that it isn't his fault.  
But she can't save him_

Lightly pressing on her bottom eyelids to stop any tears Hinata held her microphone tightly and walked on stage singing her own lines. She stood beside Temari, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort.

She can make his coffee, in the cold light of day  
She can make his excuses: tell the boss he'll be late  
She can wave at the neighbors, then kiss him goodbye,  
And not say a word 'bout what happened last night  
But she can't save him

The girls step forward almost at the edge of the stage and held their hands tightly against their stomachs as they sang in a louder and more powerful voice conveying all the hurt and pain they felt.

**Sometimes she dreams that he's caught in a stream,  
And the water keeps pulling him down  
**She reaches for him, as he pulls her in  
She wakes just before she drowns

Temari stepped back and turned to the pictures and sang to the next one that appears. It's a picture of her father, with his serious and stoic face, looking so much like Kankuro but with Gaara's eyes. She was glad she looked more like her mother but knew her brothers despised looking in the mirror and seeing him looking back. Temari softly sang to the picture her back to the audience. Hinata stayed at the front but turned slightly to sing over her shoulder directing her words to Temari.

_She can remember the man that he was,  
And still shed a tear for what he's become  
_She can live in that house until the day,  
She sees that it's only herself she can save  
**But she can't save him**

As the final pictures appeared on screen Temari smiled and turned back to the audience, walking towards Hinata. As they sang together they joined hands.

**And that day she'll know she hasn't failed,  
**_'Cause nothing can change until he saves himself  
_Cause she can't save him

_No, she can't save him_  
**No, she can't save him**

The final picture was one of Karura and Melody in a half hug smiling widely at the camera, along with the words "Gone but never forgotten."

Yashamaru looked up at the stage. He shed a tear as the girls sang the last line. "Karura did you hear her?" he whispered with a smile. With a final hug Temari walked off the stage after taking two bows for the standing ovation.

"You're up Matsuri," Hannya said excitedly as Matsuri gripped the microphone tightly until her knuckles turned white. Matsuri mutely shook her head. Hannya turned Matsuri to look at her. "Matsu," she said calling Matsuri the name she uses when she's serious, "You can do this. You already performed in front of a group of people at the mall before we were even Heaven Sent; you already performed in a night club while dancing! You definitely have it in you, if you keep being scared like this then how are you going to get to Columbia?"

"How did you-" Matsuri asked dumbfounded that Hannya knew about her dream college. She hadn't told anyone, not even Gaara.

"I saw the pamphlets under your pillow," Hannya said, "If you want to go to film school, you can't be scared to take chances." Matsuri looked at her sister and then took a peak behind the curtain as Hinata spoke to the audience.

She looked to them and saw her parents sitting and waiting with smiles on their faces. "Mom really wanted you to perform this song, it means a lot to her." While Matsuri looked at her parents, Hinata was on stage explaining the theme of the song.

"This is another song by Saiki Kitai and my mother. They wrote it after Saiki's parents divorced and she was going through a hard time. This song reflects all the pain and hurt she felt from the deterioration of her parent's marriage, and her fear at turning out like them, but she promised herself she wouldn't. She wouldn't make the same mistakes. Today I will be singing this song with Matsuri, Saiki's adopted daughter, who went through many hardships herself."

'Matsuri,' Hikage thought to herself trying to remember when she heard that name, 'Oh yes, Kano's daughter.' She remembered reading about the arrest of Kano Tomoshibi during a thanksgiving concert in a town whose name escaped her. She was surprised that he would do such horrible things to his daughter when he seemed like a nice man who showed Hikage nothing but kindness when Kano worked for her father.

Meanwhile Matsuri looked like a deer caught in headlights when Hinata said her name. Hannya gave her a hug and said, "When you win an Academy award you're going to have to go onstage. Might as well practice now, go get them!" Despite her nerves Matsuri smiled and heard Hinata sing. She waited anxiously for her cue to join her friend on stage.

Hinata began to sing accompanied by an array of violins led by Sasuke, and Konan on the piano.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery

As Hinata sang, Matsuri walked onstage and joined her. She walked slowly to Hinata standing a few feet away from her.

_I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

As they sang they joined together on center stage, with Matsuri moving forward during her solo lines.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
**Because of you  
I am afraid**

Knowing what the next lines were Matsuri couldn't help but let some tears roll down her cheeks. During practice when she was singing this part to her friends she felt sad but because they knew what she went through she was able to be strong in their presence. However now, while singing in front of hundreds of strangers she couldn't be as strong as she wanted. These people she didn't know where learning about her innermost turmoil and she couldn't help but feel vulnerable.

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long_  
**Before you point it out**  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness_  
**In your eyes**  
_I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Listening to Matsuri's voice break, Hinata listened in admiration that she kept singing despite the fact that she wanted to curl up in Gaara's arms and cry.

Meanwhile backstage Temari, who was trying to hold back her tears since the end of her song, began to cry. The raw emotion in Matsuri's voice made her remember her mother because they both went through the same thing.

**Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
**Because of you  
I am afraid**

As Matsuri stood further in front of Hinata, she grabbed her left hand and stayed to the side as she sang backup vocals. Matsuri felt the calming presence of Hinata and she sang with the same emotion but softer, only shouting the last line of the verse before the chorus.

_I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
_(I watched you die...)  
_I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
_(I was too young for you to lean on me...)  
_You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain_  
(You never saw me...)  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing  
_  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
_Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
_Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

As they came to the last verse and sang softly Hinata couldn't help but think of the recording of her mother and Saiki. In the chorus Saiki always sang the line about trust and they shared the line of never straying, however Hinata had a feeling her mother sang these lines for a reason other than changing up the ending of the song. When she listened to her mother's voice she heard the pain and betrayal. Her mother experienced something that made it hard for her to trust anyone and play it safe. Was it because of Kyoung-Jun or her father? Hinata closed her eyes and wondered why as she sang.

_Because of you..._  
Mmmmmm... Oooooh...  
_Because of you..._  
you … ooooh...

The girls finished their song and hugged one another tightly on stage. With a single bow Matsuri walked off stage with a huge smile when she saw Saiki and Toshiro cheering for both their daughters.

Ino was standing next to Sakura a smile on her face as well. "Good luck Ino!" Sakura said excitedly.

"You're hyper," Ino said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know it's weird," Sakura said, "But after the performance at the club and the rush you get while on stage, it makes it so much fun."

"Well, right now I hope I don't feel a rush," Ino said holding a hand to her forehead.

"You're going to be ok," Sakura said giving her friend a hug, "Actually you're going to be great."

"Thank you," Ino said then looked on stage where Hinata was introducing their song.

"This next song was written by my mother and Ringo Yamanaka and its theme is something I believe most ladies can relate to. It's about the blame we place on ourselves when a relationship ends despite the fact that sometimes it wasn't our fault. Many times we believe we are in love but our partner is completely the wrong guy and there is no blame on us because we can't change who someone is, and changing someone doesn't equal true love," Hinata said then with a smile on her face, "And there are other times where the guy is simply a jerk, am I right ladies?" the audience laughed, most of it coming from the female attendees. "So here to sing with me on stage is the one and only Ino Yamanaka."

Ino lightly walked on stage singing the first two verses, with hurt in her voice. Now she understood why the girls became emotional, to sing in front of an audience the songs their mothers wrote from their experiences and how sometimes it matches their own so she couldn't help but feel some sadness. She was never in an abusive relationship like Matsuri and Temari, before Kiba she was never afraid of telling a boy her feelings like Hannya told her it was with Kankuro, and unlike Tenten her father doesn't put his life on the line every day, but she has been heartbroken.

_I think it was me  
It must have been me__I guess I did something wrong__  
__I tried too hard, wanted too much__I guess that's why he's gone__  
__I lost my pride I fought and cried__  
__I felt like a little kid__  
__What's wrong with me?__  
__I still can't believe I did the things I did_

Ino felt silly about her experience now, but she knows what it was like to be with a boy that told her he loved her but strayed. It was in tenth grade when she was a popular mean girl, cheerleader and she fell head over heels for the captain of the baseball team. He was older, a senior, and now she feels just the age difference should've been a sign to stay away from him, but she didn't. They were together for four months before she walked in on him with the head cheerleader, a girl she thought was her friend. He begged for another chance and she gave it to him, only for him to break her heart again. When she cried to her mom about it, her mother assured Ino it wasn't her fault, there was no way she could change a guy like that. When Ino asked her mother how she could be so sure, Ringo told her, "I went through the same thing in high school." Ino remembered her mother brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. "But someone told me," Ringo continued in Ino's memory, "There was nothing more I could do, guys like him would never know or appreciate what they had." Ino hid a smile as she sang knowing it was Melody who told Ringo that. Although she wasn't friends with the girls when that happened she knew Hinata would have said the same thing, after all she is her mother's daughter.

_I couldn't change him__  
__He was gonna break my heart__  
__I saw it coming__  
__Yeah, I knew it from the start__  
But_

Placing a hand on Ino's shoulder the girls turned to each other and sang the chorus to one another, closing their eyes and placing their hands on their stomachs to hold the higher notes.

_When you love_  
(When you love)  
**When you love someone like that****  
****When you give what you can't take back****  
**_When you love_  
(When you love)  
**With all your heart and soul****  
****It's so hard to let it go****  
**_When you love someone like that, yeah__  
__When you love someone like that_

Hinata lifted her hand moving her finger in a "no" motion as she sang her lines, looking like a wise woman giving sound advice.

Girl, it ain't right  
it just ain't right  
Don't tell yourself that it was you  
You followed your heart, you gave it your best  
There's nothing more you can do  
Guys like him are like the wind  
And you know it's just too bad  
They blow in and out again  
And never know what they had

Girl, I can tell you  
He'll do the same to someone else  
It ain't about you  
So don't be so hard on yourself

'Cause when you love  
_(When you love)_  
**When you love someone like that  
When you give what you can't take back**  
When you love  
_(When you love)__  
_**With all your heart and soul****It's so hard to let it go**  
When you love someone like that  
_(When you love someone like that)_  
Oh, when you love someone like that

Hinata sang to the audience, pointing to them. Ino pointed to herself as she sang her lines. Then Hinata turned to Ino to sing their conversation.

Oh, we've all loved and lost  
It's happened to us all  
_I hear what you're saying__  
__But I feel like the only one__  
_Now you might feel that but you're not  
You're alright  
_(I'm alright) __  
_You're okay  
_(I'm okay) _  
You're gonna make it **anyway**

When you love someone like that  
_(When you love someone like that)__  
_When you love  
_(When you love)_  
**With all your heart and soul****  
****It's so hard to let it go****  
**When you love  
_(When you love)  
_When you love someone like that  
_(When you love someone like that)_**  
When you give what you can't take back**_  
_When you love  
_(When you love)_  
**With all your heart and soul****  
****It's so hard to let it go**

The girls stood beside each other and held each other around their waists, leaning on each other as they finished.

When you love someone like that  
_When you love someone like that_  
Oh, When you love someone like that  
_When you love someone like that  
_You're alright  
_(I'm alright)__  
_You're okay  
_(I'm okay)_  
When you love someone like that  
_When you love_

With wide smiles the girls hugged and Ino turned to bow at the audience, "Thank you," she said. Before walking off stage she waved and blew a kiss at Kiba on the guitar. There she walked back to where Sakura stood ready for her song. "It gets emotional up there," Ino said. Sakura smiled, "But you all have connections to your mother's songs, I don't. I mean I've never had an affair and I don't plan on cheating on Sasuke."

"Well then just go out there and have fun," Ino said patting Sakura on the back while Hinata spoke.

"This next song was written by my mother with Mebuki Haruno. It is a song about the betrayal and jealousy one feels when they find their loved one cheating on them. However in a slight twist this song includes the point of view of the mistress as well. I guess what our mothers wanted to write was that both women get hurt and sometimes because we side with the wife we don't see the pain the other woman goes through as well. Before you all start glaring knives into my father, I assure you he is not the man who cheated on my mother. This other man was before my mother and my father Hiashi were married."

'What?' Hikage thought to herself, 'There is no way that is possible.'

"I guess the main point they were trying to get across, was that there are always two sides to the story and there is always the possibility that both sides get hurt and sometimes there is really no right answer, other than sometimes love hurts." With that the boys began to play their instruments and Konan played the piano. Hinata closed her eyes as she began to sing, gesturing with her free hand.

I've known about you

For a while now

When he leaves me

He wears a smile now

As soon as he's away from me

In your arms is where he wants to be

In her red dress Sakura walked on stage and stood off to the corner as a spotlight shone down on her. Hinata did a quick turn to her playing the part of the surprised and angered wife, while Sakura played the smitten mistress. She looked at Hinata and pointed at her, then moved her hand over her heart as the lines progressed.

_But you're the one he rushes home to_

_You're the one he gave his name to_

_I never see his face_

_In the early morning light_

_You have his mornings; his daytime and sometimes  
I have his nights_

Sakura walked closer to Hinata, who walked past her. The girls walked in a circle looking at each other, sizing up one another as they sang the chorus in a somewhat accusing tone.

But does he love you

_Does he love you?_

Like he loves me

_Like he loves me_

Does he think of you?

_Does he think of you?_

**When he's holding me**

And does he whisper

_Does he whisper_

**All his fantasies**

Does he love you?

_Does he love you?_

**Like he's been loving me**

Hikage looked at the girls onstage as they walked away from one another singing their own verses to the audience. She felt anger building up inside of her. She looked to the first few rows and saw the pink haired girl's mother. She glared at Mebuki but then remembered what her father told her. Two people closest to him betrayed him. Hikage looked at Hiashi Hyuuga. This wasn't the first time she had seen him. When she was younger and she would play in her father's study she found a picture of her father and mother. However this picture was folded, and when she spread it out on her father's left side stood Hiashi Hyuuga, his best friend. Deep inside her heart Hikage believed it was Hiashi's fault her mother abandoned her.

Sakura held her hand over her heart and with a smile sang her verse. Hinata held her free arm across her chest, hugging herself while she sang her verse. During the chorus they walked back and stood in front of each other signing.

_But when he's with me_

_He says he needs me_

_And that he wants me_

_That he believes in me_

And when I'm in his arms

Oh he swears there's no one else

Is he deceiving me?

Or am I deceiving myself

_Am I deceiving myself?_

But does he love you

_Does he love you?_

Like he loves me

_Like he loves me_

Does he think of you?

_Does he think of you?_

**When he's holding me**

And does he whisper

_Does he whisper_

**All his fantasies**

Does he love you?

_Does he love you?_

**Like he's been loving me**

Hinata stepped forward as she sang her lines, holding her free hand in a fist, with Sakura standing behind her shaking her head while she sings.

I should not lose my temper

_I should not be ashamed_

Cause I have everything to lose

_And I,  
I have nothing to gain_

The audience cheered as Sakura sang the highest note of the night. Keeping up their rivaling personas the girls circled one another again and met at the center, their left shoulders touching one another as they angled their bodies towards the side seats of the auditorium.

But does he love you

_Does he love you?_

Like he loves me

_Like he loves me_

Does he think of you?

_Does he think of you?_

**When he's holding me**

And does he whisper

_Does he whisper_

**All his fantasies**

Does he love you?

_Does he love you?_

**Like he's been loving me**

Oh, does he love you

Singing the last line Hinata turned to look at Sakura who turned her head then looked away. When the music faded the crowd applauded and with a smile Sakura turned back to Hinata and hugged her, as Hinata giggled.

Hikage watched in anger as Hinata smiled. Knowing she was around her age, Hikage couldn't help but feel betrayed. Betrayed, because it seemed like her mother quickly replaced her and her father with Hinata and Hiashi Hyuuga. 'You took her from me Hinata,' Hikage thought as she grabbed her purse to leave, unable to stand being in the same room as _those_ people.

Meanwhile onstage Hinata was speaking about the last song. "This final song was written by my mother and Minato Namikaze, a very talented guitarist and equally amazing singer. While still in high school my mother and Minato dated. They were each other's first loves, but not their true loves, which is why they broke up. Despite their break up they stayed friends and wrote this beautiful song called "Faith in Love." It is about not giving up on love even when a relationship doesn't work out. Even if it seems hard and painful at first you have to keep holding onto the dream of finding the one. Here to sing with me today is Minato's son Naruto, Who is just as handsome and talented as is father, if not more so." With that Naruto walked on stage with his acoustic guitar while a backstage helper brought out a stool for him. Naruto thanked him and sat on the stool, readying his guitar and putting on a headset microphone.

Hikage watched as Hinata smiled at Naruto. Looking at Naruto's wide smile and those whiskered scars on his cheeks Hikage realized they were the couple she saw in the train. The ones that had the love she was jealous of. Hikage closed her eyes to stop the tears of anger from spilling over. She took deep breaths as she watched Naruto kiss Hinata's hand. 'Could that have been me?' Hikage wondered, 'If my mom hadn't left me and Appa, would that be me singing on stage right now?' Hikage stayed in her seat unable to take her eyes off the young couple.

Hinata stood close to Naruto with her hand on his shoulder as he strummed the guitar and their friends played their instruments. She closed her eyes and sang the first verse.

We felt this coming on  
We've seen it for a while  
But there are no regrets between us  
We can leave here with a smile  
We have to talk about it  
What we've always known  
The hardest part about today  
Is tonight we'll be alone  
Alone

Naruto stood up, still playing his guitar as they turned to each other and sang the chorus.

**We were just two hearts  
Bound for different roads  
Oh why they didn't lead us to forever  
We may never know  
**Oh I will carry you with me  
_I will hold on to our memories  
_Don't let the dreams we didn't find  
**Ma****ke you feel like giving up**  
Keep holding on and  
**And ****don't lose your faith in love  
**

Naruto walked away from Hinata as he sang his verse, singing to the audience. As he sang he wondered if he and Hinata would end up like their parents. It was a good thing Minato and Melody broke up, or else this beautiful girl he was madly in love with wouldn't be here singing with him. But he wondered if it was a good thing that he and Hinata broke up. They still loved each other but until he could tell her the truth there would always be something in their way.

_Life's gonna move on  
And the pages start to turn  
We'll be stronger people now  
From the lessons that we've learned  
This one's gonna hurt  
It's a little deeper break  
But just know I'm praying for you  
As I watch you walk away_

Hinata walked away from Naruto as he returned to his stool. They looked at each other as they sang the chorus.

**We were just two hearts  
Bound for different roads  
Oh why they didn't lead us to forever  
We may never know  
**Oh I will carry you with me  
_I will hold on to our memories  
_Don't let the dreams we didn't find  
**Ma****ke you feel like giving up**  
Keep holding on and  
**And ****don't lose your faith in love  
**_In love_

The two teens quickly met at the center stage. Singing the bridge to each other, Hinata held her free hand to her heart.

It can hold you, it can save you  
_From anything or anyone_  
Heaven knows who's waiting for you  
_When two hearts come undone_

Naruto stopped playing his guitar and adjusted the strap so it would be behind him. He met Hinata at the center and he held out his left hand while she gave him her right. They held hands tightly as they sang the last verse of the song.

Oh I will carry you with me  
_I will hold on to our memories  
_**Don't let the dreams we didn't find**  
**Ma****ke you feel like giving up**  
_Keep holding on and  
Don't lose your faith_  
Oh never ever lose your faith  
**In love**  
Don't ever lose your faith

As they finished the song, it seemed like they were the only two people around. They stood close to each other, Naruto touching his forehead to Hinata's as the music and her voice faded. With wide smiles they held hands and bowed for the crowd who stood up to applaud. "Thank you everyone for honoring my mother's memory. She would have loved all this." Naruto hugged her tightly before she cried. He gently took the microphone from her hand and said, "Thank you to Gama Records for putting this together, thank you for coming out today to celebrate an amazing woman, and thanks to our friends and family who have supported us and our dreams of being Fox Five and Heaven Sent. Goodnight everyone."

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and walked her off stage as she waved to the audience who finished up clapping and excitedly talked about the show while heading to the exits. Hikage had to tear her eyes from the stage where she watched Hinata and Naruto's interactions. She followed the crowd heading to the nearest exit. There was so much to process right now. For the first time in her seventeen years of life she finally accepted the fact that her mother abandoned her. Her father continuously told her that the only person she could trust was him, but she wanted to give her mother the benefit of the doubt. Maybe there was a reason she had to leave. Although Hikage accepted the fact that her mother left she couldn't accept the fact that her father cheated on her mother. "There's no way he was with that pink haired woman," she whispered to herself. "They're lying about that, that girl made it up." Once outside she took a deep breath trying to calm her raging nerves. 'How could they lie about that? First she takes everything away from me, and is rewarded with a better life,' Hikage thought bitterly. "I won't let you get away with that Hinata Hyuuga," Hikage said a small smile forming on her face; "You took everything from me … Now it's my turn. I will take everything from you."

**Backstage**

"That was amazing sweetie," Mebuki said as she hugged Sakura.

"Thanks mom," Sakura said trying not to hug her mother too tightly to discomfort her growing belly. All the mothers were hugging their children in congratulations while the fathers kissed their daughters on the top of their heads or proudly patted their sons on the back.

"You're music was great," Hiashi said to Neji who smiled and bowed his head.

"Thank you Tousan," he said.

"You did great Naruto," Iruka said, "I know your parents are proud of you."

"Really?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling a warm feeling around his heart. Iruka smiled and ruffled up his combed hair nodding. Naruto smiled widely, this was one of the few moments he and his adopted father actually got along and he was happy for it.

Anko hugged Hinata tightly. "I know Melody is smiling right now," she said wiping a tear.

Hinata hugged her back. "Thank you." When they pulled apart and she felt her father's aura she asked them both, "Why didn't you tell me Anko was the closest thing Mom had to little sister?"

"I knew you were going to find out when you read the diary," Hiashi said kissing the top of his eldest daughter's head. "And Anko wanted to keep it a secret."

"Mostly because I was a coward," Anko said. "I didn't want my past to hurt you, so I ran away."

"But you moved into the estate," Hinata said.

"Yes, I was there for a while, but once I turned fifteen, I was gone," Anko explained.

"Why?"

Anko sighed, "Things got complicated, especially after Hiromi-"

"We can discuss this some other time," Hiashi said interrupting Anko, who looked at him with confusion and some slight suspicion. Luckily for Hiashi, Kakashi and Anko approached the three.

"So what's up next?" Aome asked over her father's shoulder as Kakashi carried her, piggy back style.

"I don't know, has anyone seen Jiraiya, he said he had a surprise," Sai said looking around with Hitomi strapped to his chest.

**Outside the theatre**

"Sunshine?" Jiraiya said to a young woman who wore a red dress with her long black hair swept over her right shoulder.

"Yes?" she responded turning to the familiar voice. She smiled widely and rushed to hug Jiraiya. "It's good to see you again, but remember I go by Hikage now."

"I know, sorry," Jiraiya said kissing the top of his god daughter's head. When they pulled apart he asked, "How are you feeling Hikage?"

Hikage sighed and looked up at him, "Ok I guess."

"I know it's a lot to take in," he said, "I should have warned you but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's one hell of a surprise," Hikage said slightly angry, "I have two sisters, one who is around my age."

"I know, I know," he said, "But I want you to meet them. I want you to know the other half of your family; it's something I promised Melody I would do."

Hikage shook her head, "This is a lot to take in. Can I meet them when _I'm _ready?" Jiraiya sighed. He understood it was her choice despite what he wanted. He guessed he wouldn't mind waiting, "Ok."

"Thanks Oji-san," she said hugging him again. With a final kiss to the cheek, she waved goodbye. Once she was in her car she breathed a sigh of relief. "That would've messed up some of my plans," she said to herself as her driver pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Manhattan.

Jiraiya went back inside, 'Time for Plan B,' he thought as he reached the teens and families.

"Hey Ero-Senin," Naruto's said running to his god father, "What's the surprise?"

Jiraiya smiled, "I have made reservations for all of us to eat at one of the best steak houses New York has to offer to celebrate what has been an incredible event."

"Awesome," Kiba said happily, "I haven't had steak in a while thanks Jiraiya-sama."

"Thank you," the teens said in unison.

"Oh Jiraiya," Mikoto said smiling, "Your generosity know no bounds."

"Thank you Mikoto," Jiraiya said, "Coming from a woman as beautiful as yourself I appreciate the compliment greatly. Now shall we?" He led the way to the parking lot and into the awaiting cars that would take them to dinner.

**Saturday April 26, 12:00 pm **

"Ugh," Itachi said waking up as the sun hit his eyes from the crack in the curtains. His head was pounding from drinking with Kisame, Konan and the fathers. Although he was still underage by U.S. standards, Hiashi allowed him, Kisame, Deidara, and Pein to celebrate with wine and vodka. As he closed his eyes and turned onto his other side he felt soft lips on his. Confused he opened his eyes and there were Hana's eyes staring at him with a smile on her lips.

"Good morning darling," Hana said.

"Morning," Itachi said with a smile too. "This is a nice dream." Hana giggled and got closer to Itachi until her lips were by his ear.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," she whispered, "This isn't a dream." When she kissed him on the cheek Itachi shot up and fell off the bed dragging the covers with him.

"Itachi-kun don't hog the covers," Hana said laughing as she watched her boyfriend try to untangle himself.

Itachi was freaking out! Once he got the covers off he saw all he had on were tight black boxers and when he looked at Hana all she had were her bra and panties that matched her skin tone. "Did we – did we you know?" he asked. His body was filling up a sense of fear. "Kiba's gonna kill me, your dad's gonna revive me then kill me and … oh god your mother!" thinking of what Tsume would do to Itachi when she finds out he deflowered her only daughter almost gave the young man a heart attack.

"Relax Itachi," Hana said as he hyperventilated, "We didn't do anything." She stood up to hug him with her arms wrapped around his lean muscular waist. "You were just drunk and wouldn't let go of me when I said I had to go back to my room."

"Really? So nothing happened?" Itachi asked. When Hana nodded and Itachi got a good look at her he sighed in disappointment, "What a shame."

Hana shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Itachi smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away he asked, "Wait then why are you in your undergarments?"

"Sweetie I was not going to fall asleep wearing a chiffon evening gown," she said having bought the gown when they went shopping, "I just slipped it off when you let me go for a few seconds before pulling me in again."

Itachi looked down at the radiant beauty in his arms, "You, Hana Inuzuka, are a wonderfully beautiful sight to wake up to." As they kissed another time Kisame sat up and looked over at what the commotion was.

Seeing the half-naked couple Kisame cleared his throat averting his eyes. "I don't mean to interrupt you two but can you continue this after you're dressed?"

Hana squeaked and immediately hid behind Itachi, who shuffled her to the bathroom. Kisame laughed as he saw one of the ice princes turn red. "Would you look at that," he said.

"What?" Itachi asked as he grabbed a pair of shorts and one of his button up shirts for Hana.

As Itachi walked to the bathroom, Kisame explained, "I just never thought I would live to see the day Itachi Uchiha fell in love."

Itachi smiled shaking his head as he knocked on the bathroom door. "Umm, you can leave the clothes there sweetie," he said.

"Why?" Itachi asked confused.

"I don't have any makeup on," Hana said softly.

"I don't care about that Hana," Itachi said trying to make her comfortable. He heard her sigh and the door unlock. Itachi peeked inside and saw his girlfriend with her rich brown hair pulled into a ponytail, without makeup. Her lips were a rosy pink, her cheeks flushed from the cold water and her hazel eyes seemed to pop out even more.

"You look beautiful," Itachi said with a smile placing his hand on her cheek.

"No I don't," Hana said looking down slightly upset.

"There is no arguing with me," Itachi said raising her head, "You are beautiful with or without makeup." He kissed her forehead and when she smiled he left her to finish her morning routine.

"Yup," Kisame said as he put on a fresh shirt, "You're in love."

Itachi glared at him but couldn't stop his grin from growing.

**2:00 pm No Sabaku Hotel Lobby**

"Ok kids," Konan said rounding up the Konoha 14, the A4 and the two teen Akatsuki members, "This is our last day in New York city so I have planned out a great day of sightseeing and activities, how does that sound?"

"Konan why couldn't we stay in to relax?" Naruto grumbled while his friends stood half asleep beside him.

"Oh c'mon," Konan argued, "This is our last day here, who knows if we're ever going to come back, let's make the most of it!" Her energy seemed to rub off a little on Ino, who was feeling a lot better.

"She's right!" the perky blonde said, "I was stuck a lot of the time inside in the hotel room, so I'm ready for some adventure and shopping." Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora sounded their agreement. She clipped the pets onto their leashes, despite Tora's protests. "Let's go!"

As she headed out the door her friends smiled slightly and followed with Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hana, Itachi and Pein rounding out the group. The pets were pulling at the leashes wanting Ino to let them go so they could explore on their own. "Calm down guys," Ino said, "I'm sure the first stop on Konan's tour is central park."

Konan smiled and reached into her bag, "I brought a frisbee for Kyuubi," she handed the toy to Neji, "a tennis ball for Akamaru" she tossed it to Kiba, "and Tora's favorite feather stick," she finished handing it to Naruto.

"Can we go on the carousel again Ino-nee-chan?" Moegi asked excitedly.

"Of course," Ino said with a smile. 'I hope mom has another girl,' she thought as she patted Moegi's head.

The group headed to the park where they split up into groups. Ino headed with Hana, Konan and the little ones to the carousel. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, Hannya, Matsuri, Aome, and Tenten stayed behind in the grassy ground to play with the pets while the boys had a game of touch football that quickly turned to tackle when Sasuke rammed his brother to the floor.

"Be careful you guys," Sakura yelled out to the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki teams, "I don't want to have to set a broken bone on my vacation!" The girls laughed and continued playing with Akamaru, Kyuubi and Tora.

"Ok Akamaru," Tenten said standing up, "Kiba says you run fast."

Akamaru happily barked a "Yes."

"Ok I'll take that challenge," Tenten said with a laugh, "Let's see if you're fast enough to catch my fast ball before it hits the ground." With her pitching arm Tenten sent the ball flying at high speed. Akamaru quickly took off after it, catching it in his gigantic mouth before it hit the grass.

"Awesome!" Tenten shouted.

"He did it?" Hinata asked. She had followed Akamaru's blurry outline with her camera but didn't know the outcome.

"Yeah he did," Tenten said as Akamaru smugly trotted back and placed the slobbered ball on Tenten's hand. She scratched his favorite spot behind his left ear and he thumped his foot in appreciation. "Ok one more time, but this one is not gonna be as easy." Reverting back to her pitching stance Tenten winded up and released the tennis ball with all her might. Akamaru ran after it and he and the ball disappeared behind a group of shrubs.

"Where did it go?" Akamaru wondered looking at the vast area of trees in front of him. He placed his nose to the ground and began to sniff it out. "There it is!" he said and stuck his head behind a tree. There his nose came into contact with one just as cold and wet as his own. "Eh?" he said taking a step back turning red under his white coat. There before him sat a large but still slightly smaller than him, majestic looking dog with hazel eyes. Her ears were floppy; her coat was a dirty cream with dirt caked on her paws giving her the illusion of brown socks. Her curled tail laid at her side, unmoving next to the tennis ball.

"Oh um, sorry um a-about that," Akamaru stammered as he reached for the ball and swatted it toward him with his paw. Although she was dirty he thought she was very pretty. "My name's Akamaru, what's yours?" He held up his paw.

"I don't have one," she responded.

"Everyone has a name," Akamaru said with a smile. She looked at his paws and saw his claws were clipped and polished, his paw pads were not cracked, his white fur was bright, his brown-red ears were clean, his teeth white, and then she saw the black collar around his large neck with the gold name plate.

"I don't because I'm not a pet," she said. With her tone of voice she tried to sound disgusted but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

With his ears Akamaru caught the change in pitch. "You've never had a name?"

The hazel-eyed dog turned her back to him, "It's none of your business." She began to walk away. Akamaru quietly walked behind her. "Don't follow me."

"I wasn't," Akamaru said trying to seem unsuspicious. She glared at him and continued on her way with Akamaru hot on her heels. She quickly began to run through the forest trying to lose the pet. She stopped to catch her breath under a large shrub. "There's no way he'll find me."

"Think again," Akamaru said with a smile appearing beside her.

She quickly got up and over her shoulder said, "There is no way a house-trained dog like you will survive out here on the streets." She ran to where she knew the exit was.

"I'll take that as a challenge," Akamaru said dropping the tennis ball. Unfortunately his collar got caught on a branch of the shrub. Realizing he was stuck Akamaru squeezed his head out of his collar and went running after her.

**Meanwhile back at the park -**

"Where is he?" Tenten wondered out loud. She had tossed the ball almost six minutes ago and Akamaru hadn't returned.

"You think he's ok?" Sakura asked slightly worried.

"You don't think a dog catcher got him do you?" Tenten asked.

"No, he has his tags, he should be fine," Hinata said. "Kyuubi," she said to the fox in her arms. She placed him on the ground, "Can you go check on him?"

Kyuubi barked a "Yes," and ran the same path his big friend had done earlier. Once inside the wooded area he stopped to try and catch Akamaru's scent again. This led him to the tree Akamaru met the female dog. He sniffed around and noticed there were two scents. He raised his nose into the air and followed it through bushes around trees and over rocks to reach a large shrub. There he spotted the neon green tennis ball. "Wow Tenten throws far," he said to himself. He sniffed the ball then something shiny caught his eye. He jumped up to grab it and saw that it was a black collar. Worry began to fill his gut, and he looked at the tags. There in both Kanji and English was the name Akamaru.

"Oh no," he said and grabbed the collar in his mouth. Quickly he ran back to the girls.

"Yip yip!" Kyuubi barked frantically dropping the collar at Tenten's feet.

"What it this?" she asked picking up the black leather, She flipped it over and read the tags, her eyes widened. "Kiba!"

Kiba stopped in his tracks allowing Kisame and Deidara to tackle him. "Oomph!" Kiba grunted as he fell to the ground dropping the ball.

The boys helped him up and he dusted himself off as Tenten ran to him, "Tenten what's wrong?" he asked.

"Akamaru, he's gone!" she said holding out the collar.

Kiba took it in his hands and stared at it in shock. "What happened!" he asked angrily, "You were supposed to be watching him!"

"Now's not the time to blame anyone Kiba," Hinata said joining the group, "We have to find him before a dog catcher does. They won't think twice about going after a dog as big as Akamaru."

"No," Kiba said, "I don't want your day to be ruined; he's my friend I'll find him." With that he took off.

"Why aren't we running after him?" Tenten asked.

Neji placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kiba's stubborn he won't admit he needs anyone's help, especially when it comes to Akamaru."

"It's a rite of passage in the Inuzuka family," Itachi explained, "Once an Inuzuka turns thirteen they are given a dog who will be their companion. Hana has her triplets, Tsume's dog Kuromaru was a wedding gift when she married Soukon. He had a dog but she died giving birth to Akamaru. Aside from being Kiba's companion Akamaru also has a special place in his father's heart."

"I'm going to help him," Tenten said, "It's my fault Akamaru's gone in the first place." She turned to Hinata, "Hinata can I borrow Kyuubi, I don't have Kiba's nose so I can't track them, but he can help me."

"Ok," she said handing over her fox with his leash. With a silent thank you Tenten carried Kyuubi and ran across the park. Seeing her fuzzy retreating outline Hinata turned to the group, "No one tells Ino about this, she's already sick," Hinata said, "I don't want her to be sick with worry too."

"Let's go about our day then," Naruto said, "But we'll keep our eyes peeled. If we spot something that looks like a big white beast then we go after it. Also we'll keep tabs on Tenten's progress." The remaining Konoha 14 and Akatsuki nodded. They packed up their things and went on to meet up with the rest of their group.

**Akamaru-**

Although she knew the streets and alleys like the back of her paw, she couldn't shake Akamaru off her tail. It annoyed her to no end.

Akamaru had his tongue sticking out flying around as they jumped over crates, ran under rails, and dodged people. He was having a lot of fun. "You do this every day?" he asked once he was running beside her.

"Not at this speed," she responded. Although she was annoyed she couldn't help but smirk. He was keeping up; she didn't think a pet like him could handle this. As she picked up momentum she said, "Be careful you might break a nail." Akamaru grinned and continued.

**Kiba-**

'Where are you Akamaru?' Kiba thought as he ran through crowds of people apologizing as he went by. He stopped to catch his breath. He'd been running for thirty minutes straight. He calmed his panicked pulse. "I can't lose you Akamaru," he whispered. Suddenly he smelled a familiar scent. The scent of the fancy Yamanaka Hotel shampoo from the dog spa. He ran towards it, 'Dad can't lose you either.'

**Tenten -**

"Ok hold up Kyuubi," Tenten said reeling in the energetic fox. She was panting heavily. It had been an hour since she last saw Kiba and still hadn't found him or Akamaru. Knowing Kiba and his running speed Tenten knew he could be eight miles away in any direction. "God, that is it when we get back to Konoha Kyuubi remind me to train with Lee and the track team." She stumbled to a set of porch steps and sat down with her head between her legs before she could throw up the continental breakfast from the No Sabaku Hotel.

Kyuubi nudged her hand. He saw tears fall to the cement floor. He whimpered, "Don't feel bad."

"It's all my fault Kyuubi," Tenten said, "Because of me Kiba has lost one of the most precious things to him. He lost a part of his family."

Kyuubi climbed the stairs and jumped around Tenten's neck. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known," he barked wiping her tears with his tail.

"Thank you Kyuubi," she said. Then with a sigh she stood up, "C'mon we got a few hours before nightfall."

**Akamaru -**

As the dogs ran their stomachs began to growl. Akamaru ran faster to overtake the female dog and successfully stopped her in her tracks. As they hung their tongues out trying to cool themselves, Akamaru asked, "Can we get something to eat?"

With a sigh she said, "Fine," as if she was doing him a favor.

Akamaru smirked, "You can act all you want, I know you're starving too." She glared at him and as she passed him she hit him in the face with her tail. Smiling Akamaru jogged up next to her and bumped her causing her to stumble. Despite another death glare she laughed and bumped him too. This lead to them playfully hitting each other as he followed her.

After a few minutes they reached the alley of restaurant. There beside a brown door were two large dumpsters. "Please don't tell me we are going to scavenge through garbage," Akamaru said fighting the urge to cover his sensitive nose.

"Relax rich boy," the female dogs said rolling her eyes. She went up the dark green door beside the dumpsters and scratched at the door. It opened and a young man with brown hair and cream skin walked out.

"Hola me preciosa Blanca Nieve," he said. Akamaru's ears perked up. He was speaking Spanish, the same language he heard Kiba and the others speak every now and then. He had picked up on some of the language before Ebisu would no longer let him come into the classroom and made Akamaru wait outside.

The young man scratched the female dog behind the ears and she nudged herself closer to him. She then barked at Akamaru to bring his attention to the new dog. "Quein es el?" he asked getting closer to Akamaru. Akamaru sat, wagging his tail, letting his tongue hang out. When the young man held out his hand, Akamaru sniffed it and licked it. The young man smiled. "Oye, Blanca Nieve," he said turning to the female dog, "Es tu novio?"

This caused Akamaru to snicker inside. He definitely knew what that word meant, he heard Ino and the girls call Kiba and the guys "novio" when they practiced their Spanish. He looked to the female dog and she barked with a smile.

"Muy bien," the young man said, "Voy a preparar les algo."

The female dog barked and nudged the young man. He smile, scratched her ears and disappeared inside. She looked over at Akamaru and he had a Cheshire grin on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Akamaru said. Relishing in her confused look he asked, "Do you know what he said?"

"No," she said, "I just act nice and he gives me food."

"Well, my owners speaks some of the same language as that man," Akamaru said.

"So you know what he said," she said catching on, looking intrigued. She cocked her head to the side.

"Well for starters he calls you 'Blanca Nieve'," Akamaru said, "That's the Spanish name for Snow White."

"Why would he call me Snow White?" she said a confused look on his face.

Akamaru walked closer to her closing the large gap she made between them, "Because much like Snow White, you are the fairest of them all." She looked at him in the eyes and what she saw made her take a step back.

Akamaru cleared his throat and continued, "And he asked if I was your boyfriend." When he said that the female dog laughed and rolled to the ground kicking her legs in the air. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up," Akamaru said a small smile on his face, "You said yes."

"What?!" she barked. She laid down on her belly and covered her face with her paws.

"Oh c'mon," Akamaru said getting closer to her. He moved one paw away. Her bright hazel eye looked up at him. "I'm not that bad." She covered her eyes once again. "At least I don't lie."

"Wait what?"' she asked uncovering her eyes, "When did I lie?"

"When you said you didn't have a name," Akamaru said.

"I don't," she said sadly.

"Your name is Blanca Nieve," Akamaru said.

"But only owners give names," she said. "He's not my owner, the only times I see him are when I come to get food."

"Well he's the closet thing you have," Akamaru said, "He cares about you."

She shook her head, "If he cared he would let me live with him. I tired following him once but he didn't let me enter his home."

"There are certain people who aren't allowed to have pets," Akamaru said placing his paw over hers, trying to comfort her.

"Well, it doesn't matter," she said yanking her paw away, "I don't want to be a pet," she growled.

"And why not?" Akamaru asked. Before she could answer the young man came out with two bowls of leftover chicken and beef. Smiling he placed them in front of the dogs and scratched the female dog on the head.

The dogs chowed down, happy their stomachs were now full of good food. The female dog barked and rose on her hind legs. Her forearms reached the young man's shoulders and her face met his. She licked his face and he laughed a hearty laugh. "De nada, Blanca," he said hugging her. "Ahorra, ve a jugar con tu novio."

Akamaru barked in agreement and with a thankful lick to the young man's hand, the two dogs ran back through the alleys.

"Hey," Akamaru said to the female dog but she didn't answer. "Hey … Oi! … Oye!… Blanca!" It wasn't until he said 'Blanca' that she stopped and turned to him. With a wide grin he nudged her and said, "You like that name right?"

She couldn't hide the smile on her face, "Yes I like Blanca," she said defeated, "It sounds nice."

"Well then, why don't you want to be a pet?" Akamaru asked.

Blanca shook her head, "I don't want to get hurt." The sadness and pain in her voice caused Akamaru's own heart to constrict. He decided to make her happy.

"I know what will bring a smile back to your pretty face, Blanca," Akamaru said, "Let me take you to what became one of my favorite spots in New York City, that my friends and I discovered during our short time here."

"Friends?" Blanca asked.

"Yes!" Akamaru said, "I can't wait for you to meet them! I'm sure they'll like you." As Akamaru talked on and on about the Konoha 14, the Akatsuki, the A4, his father, his brothers, Tora and the annoying fox, Blanca was coming in and out of the one-sided conversation.

'I shouldn't have approached him,' she thought, 'He has everything he could ever ask for … I don't even have a family or friends … We're from two completely different worlds.' She looked down at her mud-caked paws and tried to claw some of it off but it was too matted in her fur. She felt even more ashamed about her appearance than before. 'I can't meet his family and friends … I'll run,' with a sigh that went unnoticed by her talkative companion she continued thinking, 'I'm good at running.'

**With the rest of the gang (2 hours since Akamaru's disappearance)**

As they walked down the streets laughing and window shopping after visiting the Empire State building Ino stopped and turned to Hinata and Sakura. "Where are Kiba and Akamaru?" Ino asked.

The two girls looked at one another, "Jiraiya asked him to drop some stuff off for Fox Five," Sakura said.

"Yeah he took Akamaru with him," Hinata added with a smile.

Ino sighed, unsure if she should trust what they said or not. "Ok," she said, "As long as they're safe."

The two girls gulped. "We hope so too," Hinata whispered.

**With Kiba -**

He stopped again, this time in front of a convenience store to buy a bottle of water. Once in his hands he drank half of it in one go. He looked at the water bottle in his hand, "I'll save it for you Akamaru, I bet you'll be thirsty." He clenched his hand around it and took off once again following his nose.

**With Akamaru and Blanca -**

"Here we are!" Akamaru barked happily. They were sitting in front of the bakery the three pals found a few days ago.

"A bakery?" Blanca asked.

"Yeah, there's this really nice guy in there, he gave my friends and I free pastries last time," Akamaru said placing his hands on the glass display window. He barked getting the attention of the baker inside.

With a wide smile the baker opened the door. "Why hello there again," he said, "You and your little friends came back for more cream puffs?"

"Woof woof," Akamaru barked and introduced the baker to Blanca, who was hiding behind him.

"Wow," the baker said looking at Blanca, "You have yourself a very pretty girlfriend." Akamaru smiled with his tongue hanging out and barked in agreement. Blanca stared at him in shock. He definitely knew what the baker said, and he answered yes. She felt herself blushing under her fur.

"Well for you two I have something special," the baker went inside.

Blanca moved to sit beside Akamaru as he looked into the bakery. "Girlfriend?"

"Well, you called me your boyfriend before," Akamaru said, "I'm just returning the favor."

Blanca tried to act annoyed but decided to rest her head on the soft fur around his neck. Akamaru smiled softly and placed his head on top if hers. "Thank you or showing me the city," he said.

"It's no problem," Blanca said, "Thank you too."

"What for?" Akamaru said with a chuckle.

"For giving me a name and a day I'll always remember," Blanca said nuzzling into his neck. Despite his immense happiness, Akamaru felt sad. He didn't want this to be the only time he saw Blanca; he wanted to get to know her. He'd never felt this way, he didn't want to leave her side for one moment. He began to form a plan in his head, "The day's not over yet," he whispered as he wrapped his tail around hers.

**With Tenten and Kyuubi -**

They'd been walking for what seemed like miles before Kyuubi caught the scent of Akamaru and the unknown scent from the park. He knew where they were. He barked quickly and practically dragged Tenten by the leash. Tenten composed herself to run alone the surprisingly strong fox, "Please be ok Akamaru," she whispered.

**Akamaru and Blanca -**

The baker came out with two large red velvet cupcakes. He placed them on the floor and the two dogs barked happily and dug into the delicious treats.

"Excuse me," came a rather authorative voice. Akamaru and Blanca looked up with frosting on their noses, and saw a man wearing a blue jumpsuit and a hat. He was talking to the baker. "Are these your dogs?"

The baker shook his head, "No, I was just giving them something to eat."

"Well then, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take them," the man said. He turned to the dogs.

"Oh no," Blanca said backing away.

"What is it?" Akamaru asked turning to her.

"It's the dog catcher," she said frightened. "He wants to take us." Akamaru began to feel his heart racing. They couldn't be taken in; they'd never see anyone again. As the baker tried to protect the dogs and argued with the dog catcher Akamaru stood up.

"C'mon Blanca," he said. She stood up catching onto what he was doing. "If this guy wants us he's going to have to catch us first." With that the two took off once again, but this time with a very angry dog catcher on their heels.

Tenten and Kyuubi were running up a street when suddenly two white flashes ran past them. Kyuubi barked, "Akamaru!"

Akamaru managed to hear Kyuubi's voice and turned in time to see Tenten get shoved out of the way by the dog catcher who was running with a catching pole in his hand.

"Oh no," Tenten said she got her phone out and called Kiba. "Kiba where are you?"

"On main street why?" he asked taking a deep breath.

"Ok you're near, a dog catcher is going after Akamaru," she said as she ran after then, "They were headed towards Main and Fifth."

"I'm on my way," Kiba said running towards the correct intersection.

Akamaru and Blanca were jumping over crates and zig zaging through people to try and outrun the dog catcher. Suddenly Akamaru collided with a blond haired young man.

"Akamaru?" Naruto asked looking up at the dog that knocked the air out of him. Akamaru was so happy to see the gang he began to lick everyone's faces. Realizing he found his family and he was safe from the dog catcher, Blanca ran to hide behind a pile of crates in the dark shadows of the alley way between the two shops they stood in front of.

"Is this your dog?" the angry dog catcher asked once he caught up to the group and Akamaru.

"Um well," Naruto said, "Yes and no."

"What?" the dog catcher asked.

"His owner is a friend of ours," Tenten said running to meet the group.

"Well where is he?" the catcher asked very annoyed.

"Here, I'm here," Kiba said waving the collar in the air. "Sorry if he caused any trouble sir. He somehow managed to get out of his collar." Kiba knelt down to be face to face with the sitting dog. He smiled and put the collar back on Akamaru. "He's my friend."

"Humph," the dog catcher said, "Make sure that doesn't happen again. Now I have to go find the other one."

"Other one?" Hinata asked, but the catcher was already gone. "What was he talking about?"

"Ok, first," Ino said holding her hands up, "Someone please tell me what in the world is going on?"

Kiba stood up and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, "Nothing to worry about anymore Ino-chan." He then turned to Tenten, "Thanks Ten," he said, "Sorry I blamed you, it wasn't your fault."

"It's ok," Tenten said. She and Kiba hugged and Tenten gave Kyuubi back to Hinata. Akamaru looked around and saw Blanca hiding. He walked over to her brushing himself against her.

"Come out here," he said with a smile, "I want you to meet my friends and family."

Blanca shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes you can," he said. Akamaru practically had to drag Blanca out of the alley to the gang.

"Oh wow," Sakura said as Blanca sat in front of them, her head down in embarrassment with Akamaru by her side.

"Is she your new friend Akamaru?" Ino said smiling at the pretty dog. Akamaru barked happily.

"Oh she's your girlfriend," Kiba said kneeling beside Akamaru rubbing him behind the ears.

As the teens and young adults talked about her possible breed, Itachi reached out to pet her. However Blanca became frightened and ran away.

"Oh no!" Matsuri shouted as they saw the female dog shoot out and head for the busy street.

"No, Ino!" Kiba shouted as his girlfriend went after Blanca. As they ran across the busy street Blanca tripped injuring her front left paw. A car was approaching her unable to see her in her injured state. Ino quickly ran in front of Blanca and held her hands out to signal the driver to stop.

Blanca barked at Ino, "Get out of the way!" she shouted.

Hearing the dog bark behind her, Ino looked over her shoulder and saw she was barking at her. Standing her ground Ino said, "I'm not moving sweetie," she said, "I'm not letting you get hurt anymore."

Blanca stared at this human in amazement. Risking their own life to save her, no one had ever done that before. Luckily the car came to a screeching halt before it could hit either Ino or Blanca.

"Thank God," Kiba said reaching the two, stopping traffic completely. He picked up Ino in a hug and Akamaru helped Blanca up.

"Are you ok?" Kiba and Akamaru asked the girls.

"I'll be fine," Ino said trying to stop her shaking.

"I'm ok," Blanca said as she limped to the safety of the sidewalk. Sakura rushed to Ino to make sure she was truly ok. Hana slowly approached Blanca.

"I'm not going to hurt you ok," Hana said with a warm smile, "I just want to check your paw."

Blanca looked at Akamaru. "It's ok," he said, "She's a doctor." Blanca slowly held out her paw and Hana gently took it in her hands.

"Why did she do that?" Blanca asked.

"Hana? She's just making sure it's not broken," Akamaru said taking a seat beside her.

"No, her," Blanca said turning to face Ino.

"Because she didn't want you to get hit by the cars," Akamaru said.

"Why would she care? We barely met," Blanca said.

Akamaru sighed, "It's hard to explain why a human does what they do. But I know this human, she's my owner's mate. I know Ino is a nice person. She is not the type of person that would just sit back and watch innocent people get hurt." Akamaru licked Blanca's cheek, "And I think Ino likes you."

Just as he said that Ino approached Hana. "Is she ok?" She kneeled down in front of the white dog. She gently caressed Blanca behind her ears and Blanca licked Ino's hand. Ino giggled.

"She'll be fine," Hana said, "It's just a sprain, when we get back to the hotel I'll make a splint."

"Good," Ino said, "Thanks Hana." Hana nodded and stood up walking to Itachi. Itachi looked at Ino, Akamaru and the new dog.

"Hey," Hana said as Itachi placed an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was the one that caused her to run into danger," Itachi said.

"It's ok, everyone's fine, no damage done," Hana said trying to make him feel less guilty. "She just got a little scare, it happens when a stray is wary of new humans."

"I don't think she's so wary now," Itachi said seeing Blanca lick Ino's cheek.

"So Akamaru, does she have a home?" Kiba asked. Akamaru shook his head from side to side, "Oh I see," Kiba said then paused for a bit. He then turned to the new dog while still talking to Akamaru, "How would she like to have one?"

"What?" Blanca asked.

Akamaru barked ecstatically and jumped up and down. "Blanca, do you want to be a part of our home?"

After a long pause Blanca shouted "Yes!" standing up forgetting that her paw was hurt.

"Be careful girl," Ino said as Blanca tackled Kiba and licked his face all over. Akamaru then tackled Ino to thank her for protecting Blanca.

"Looks like our family just grew a little more," Hana said laughing.

"And by the looks of it, this new dog might be Ino's in the future right?" Itachi said. Hana looked over at her little brother and his girlfriend helping one another up and looking lovingly at the two dogs that were happily jumping around them.

"I sure hope so," Hana said with a happy sigh.

"So what is her name?" Ino asked Kiba.

"I don't know," Kiba said and turned to his dog, "Akamaru do you know her name?"

"Blanca! Blanca! Blanca!" Akamaru barked.

"Ok, buddy," Kiba said, "Everyone I would like to introduce the newest addition to the Inuzuka clan, the lovely Blanca." Their friends cheered and the girls rushed to pet Blanca.

Amidst the petting Blanca turned to Akamaru, "He understands you?"

"Yeah," Akamaru said, "And in time he'll understand you."

"I think someone already does," Blanca said with a smile looking at Ino.

**No Sabaku Hotel 6:30 pm**

Kiba and Naruto entered the hotel first, carrying Blanca, who wasn't able to continue walking due to her sprain.

"Watch out!"

"Sorry!"

"Coming through!" they shouted as they maneuvered through the crowded lobby into the elevators. Their friends hurried and were able to fit in the large elevators.

"To our floor!" Ino said excitedly pressing button.

"What's gotten into you?" Temari asked amazed at her fellow blonde's energy.

"I think the adrenaline rush from almost getting run over is still in her system," Sakura said managing a smile despite how tired she and everyone were from all the walking.

They reached the floor and walked to hang out in Sakura and Ino's room. There Hana started a bath for Blanca and Kiba headed down to his room to get the dog shampoo he had for Akamaru.

Hana gently picked Blanca up and placed her in the warm water. "Now don't be scared, ok," Hana said as she grabbed the shower head and watered Blanca. Ino came in with the shampoo and poured a good helping into her hands.

"Come here," Ino said softly as Blanca slowly walked a few steps inside the slippery tub. She lathered up the wet dog and scrubbed her fur with her hands. "I never knew washing a dog could be this much fun."

"Yeah one I can handle," Hana said with a laugh. "You have not washed canines until you wash the Haimaru triplets. You probably end up with more water and soap on yourself than on them."

The girls laughed and continued washing Blanca while the rest of the gang rested their worn feet.

"What time are we leaving?" Sasori asked.

Naruto looked at his watch, "Sai said we should be leaving around nine tonight."

"It's going to be a long flight back," Kisame said falling back on the bed. He ended up resting his head against Konan which received him a death glare from Pein.

"Yup," Matsuri said, "It's about a twelve hour flight, plus Konoha is thirteen hours ahead of New York."

"So it'll seem like twenty-five hours on a plane," Sasuke said running a hand through his hair with a sigh, "Sounds like fun."

"Our amazing Spring break is unfortunately coming to an end," Sakura said sighing alongside her boyfriend.

As they talked a shriek came from the bathroom. "Ino!" Kiba shouted as they got up and crowded to the door.

"Is everyone ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, no worries," Ino said with a giggle, "Blanca just decided to shake herself dry." Water was sprayed all around, shampoo was on the floor Hana and Ino had droplets of water on their clothes and Blanca stood in between them with a damp and fluffy cream coat of clean fur.

"I didn't think she could ever look prettier than the first time we saw her," Hannya said bending over to pet Blanca.

"You've always been pretty to me," Akamaru said making his way through the gang and sat beside her burying his face into her neck while Blanca playfully flicked his floppy ear.

"Ooooh someone's in love," Tora said running up to them with Kyuubi. Kyuubi proceeded to smack Tora for embarrassing their new friend.

"We were not properly introduced," Kyuubi said as he gave a slight bow and used his paw to push Tora's head down as well. "My name is Kyuubi Hyuuga. And this disrespectful little one is Tora No Sabaku-Uzumaki."

"Hi!" Tora said once his head popped back up, "Blanca Inuzuka welcome to our big, crazy, happy family!"

"Inuzuka?" Blanca asked. Akamaru chuckled, it seemed like everything was surprising her today.

"Yes," he responded, "You are part of our family after all," he said and looked towards Hana and Kiba.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ino said and ran back into the bedroom. After they listened to her rummage around she came back with a bright red ribbon in her hands. "Here you go precious," Ino said as she tied the ribbon around Blanca's neck and into a large bow at the back of her neck. Blanca saw her reflection on the floor length mirror and wagged her tail furiously. "This is the first collar anyone's ever given me!" she barked loudly and jumped up and down. She quickly stood on her hind legs to give Ino a huge hug. "You're welcome Blanca," she said in between the licks to her face.

With one final lick, Blanca moved on to thank Hana, Kiba and Naruto for carrying her, and licked everyone's hand getting used to their scent. When she got to Itachi she remembered he was the one she ran from. Itachi kneeled down to be at eye level with Blanca. He slowly held his hand out for her to sniff it. Once she licked it Itachi scratched her behind the ears and said, "I'm sorry for frightening you earlier Blanca, I didn't mean to scare you." Blanca heard the sincerity in his voice and barked an, "It's ok," before she tackled him to the ground and licked Itachi's face. Itachi laughed and hugged Blanca.

While Itachi brushed his hand over Blanca's fur, Hana came up to them with two thin medium length rods and strips of white cloth. She placed the rods at the sides of Blanca's sprained paw and tied the pieces of cloth to keep them in place. "That should hold until my mom can get a better look at it, ok Blanca?" she said and Blanca barked. She slowly walked around trying to get used to the foreign object on her paw.

"Now c'mon everyone, we got about two hours to pack everything," Naruto said taking charge causing some of the guys to laugh or roll their eyes, Nonetheless they followed his instruction and filed out of the room. Sakura and Ino picked their luggage bags out of the closet and began to empty out the drawers. Blanca stood at the girl's door not moving.

"Blanca?" Akamaru asked.

"Akamaru," she said much to his surprise.

"I think that's the first time you've said my name," Akamaru said smiling, "I like it."

"Oh sorry about that," Blanca said knowing she called him 'Rich boy' or didn't even address him at all.

"It's ok," he said then asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" she said.

"Of course not," Akamaru said and licked her cheek, "Have fun." Blanca thanked him as he walked out closing the door behind him. Blanca hobbled towards Ino's bed as she packed her shirts and jeans. A pink shirt fell to the ground and Blanca picked it up and barked a muffled bark. "Oh thank you Blanca," Ino said, "This is one of my favorite shirts." Blanca barked happily and let her tongue loll out of her mouth. She continued to assist Ino in any way she could, happy to finally be part of a family, and feeling blessed to be a part of such an amazing one as all of them.

**Gama Records Airplane, Over the Pacific Ocean April 26 – 27**

Sai, with a baby monitor in his hand, walked down the pathway between the airplane seats, making sure the teens and Akatsuki were sleeping and safe.

"Sai?" he heard someone whisper behind him. Turning he saw Hinata half-awake her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Are my dad and Mikoto back in Konoha?"

With a smile Sai said, "Yes, they left early in the morning after the concert. The girl's mothers needed lots of rests for the babies."

"Oh ok," Hinata said then sleepily asked, "Where's Hitomi?"

"In one of the back rooms sleeping in her crib," Sai said approaching Hinata so he wouldn't speak so loudly.

"Ok," Hinata said. Sai chuckled a little, knowing in her half asleep state she wasn't completely aware of what she was asking. "Do you miss her?"

"Who Hinata?" Sai asked but knew in the back of his mind who she was referring to.

"Your wife," Hinata said, "I know I miss my mom."

"Yes Hinata," Sai said, "I miss my wife. I love her very much."

"It's nice that you speak of her in the present tense," Hinata said, "My dad doesn't do that anymore."

"I'm sorry," Sai said and held her hand gently.

"But I know he still loves her," Hinata said, "Mikoto is my dad's first love but my mom is my dad's true love." Sai smiled and after a slight pause Hinata continued, "I'm very lucky because Naruto is my first and true love."

Sai felt a bit of guilt inside him for requiring Naruto and Hinata to break up for the band. "Don't ever forget that ok Hinata," Sai said, "No matter what anyone says."

"I won't," Hinata said smiling shaking her head. After a thoughtful pause Hinata asked something softly, "Does Hitomi miss her mom?"

Sai sighed and shook his head, "I don't think she'll remember her."

"Don't worry," Hinata said, "All she needs is a picture, and you reminding her everyday how much you and Emi love her. Naruto lost both his parents, but he knows they love him very much. Naruto and I will remind her everyday too."

"Hitomi is very lucky to have you two as her godparents," Sai said with a smile. "I know she is in good hands with you and Naruto if anything were to happen to me. Now go back to sleep, you all will need your rest."

"Ok," Hinata said and snuggled deeper into Naruto, who turned to hug her closer to him, resting his hands on her back.

Sai headed to the front row seats and sat next to a sleepy Jiraiya. "What took you so long?" he grumbled trying to stay awake, "Is something wrong with Hitomi?" with that said Jiraiya immediately came back to his senses and was ready to jump into action.

"No, no Dad," Sai said placing a hand on his shoulder to make him sit back down, "I was talking with Hinata."

"Isn't she sleeping?" Jiraiya asked looking over his seat.

"Yeah, but I think she might have been sleep-talking," Sai said, "You know when you're half asleep and your guard is down and things just tumble out."

"Yeah," Jiraiya said with a chuckle, "But that doesn't happen to me due to sleep."

"Which is why you should stop drinking," Sai said, "I want you around to see your granddaughter's marriage ceremony. Or to walk her down the aisle in case I can't."

"Don't say that," Jiraiya said covering his son's mouth, "Speaking about Death is an invitation for him to come. What makes you think you won't be around?"

"It's not that Dad," Sai said and sighed, "When I was talking to Hinata she brought up Emi, and it got me thinking. I never wanted or planned on losing her Dad. But that just shows you how fast and unexpectedly life can change."

"I know, I know son," Jiraiya said patting his hand. "I never planned on losing my best friend or my first love, but life is unpredictable."

Sai stared out at the dark blue sky, "I want to see them together and happy Dad."

"Who?" Jiraiya asked looking over at his son who had a far off look on his face.

"Well I want everyone to be happy, but I want Naruto and Hinata to finally be together, for real this time," Sai said, "Naruto is the closest thing I have to a brother and I want to see him happy. After all he's been through he deserves happiness, he deserves Hinata. I want to see it happen or I want to help it happen in my lifetime."

Jiraiya looked proudly at his son, who had a small sincere smile on his face. This was one of the few times Sai cared about people other than himself and Jiraiya was happy to see this change in him. They sat in content silence as the plane continued on its journey.

**Konoha April 28 12:13 am Monday**

"Ok kids," Sai said with the dreaded megaphone in hand. "It's time to get up and shuffle out of the plane." The teens and Akatsuki groaned they definitely did not want to get up, due to the change in time zones they were feeling more tired than usual. "C'mon, c'mon," Sai said as they grabbed their blankets and pillows while airport workers got their luggage out. "You have school in about seven hours."

"Couldn't we have left early Saturday morning like our parents? We would have had some of Sunday to readjust," Sakura asked.

"Some people," Sai said looking at Konan and the four thirteen year olds, "Wanted to explore New York some more."

Some of the Konoha 14 glared at the little ones. Rubbing the back of his neck Konohamaru chuckled, "Sorry about that, but it was the first time any of us had been to the U.S. and it might be the only time, because we are probably going to Tokyo or Konoha University!"

"Fine," Naruto said, "I guess you guys don't want to come along to Fox Five's World Tour."

"You guys are going to have a world tour!" Udon exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Moegi screamed.

"Please Onee-chan please can we go?" Hanabi asked grabbing her sister's hand pulling at it.

"You four are more than welcomed to come along," Hinata said with a smile, "If we did have a world tour planned."

"So there isn't one?" Konohamaru asked his smile turning into a frown. The young teens hung their heads in disappointment.

"At least not yet," Sai said smiling, "I have something planned to kick off the summer."

Naruto's eyes widened and he excitedly wrapped an arm around his god brother's shoulders, "What is it? What is it?"

"Pass your finals and get an overall B average then I'll tell you," Sai said shaking Naruto's arm off.

"You're so mean!" Naruto whined inciting a good laugh from his friends.

"C'mon Naruto," Sasuke said patting him on the back smirking, "We gotta get going."

"Fine," Naruto said and quickly rolled his blanket into a ball and placed it with his pillow under one arm, "C'mon Hinata!" he shouted scaring the girl a bit. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder running out of the plane and into the awaiting limo, all the while Hinata shouting in fear but still giggling.

"Naruto be careful with my sister!" Neji, Itachi, Sasuke and Hanabi shouted after the energetic blonde.

"Even when he scares her she's smiling," Itachi said.

"If only it was the same when he hurts her," Sasuke whispered softly staring out at the welcoming lights of Konoha.

**Konoha High 9:00 am**

Aome started to doze off with her head in her hand. Her head lulled up and down for a bit with her eyes fluttering in and out of focus. It was when the late bell rang for homeroom that she was startled awake.

"I'm awake I'm awake," she said to the amused glances of her peers. She groaned and hid her red face in her arms on her desk. It was then when she realized it was strangely quiet. Aome had expected an amused giggle or witty retort coming from her left side where Akemi sat, but when she looked up the seat was empty.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Aome said raising her hand.

"Yes Aome?" Kurenai asked walking to the young girl's desk.

"Where's Akemi? I haven't seen her today," Aome asked worry in her voice.

"Oh, she's at the nurse, she wasn't feeling too good today," Kurenai said with a soft smile, "But I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Oh," Aome said then asked, "Can I go see her?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Kurenai said and gave Aome a written hall pass, one she could easily dispose of before going to second. "Tell Akemi I hope she feels better."

"Ok, thank you sensei," Aome said and rushed out of the room with her backpack. She power walked down the hall and opened the door entering the nurse's office. There she saw Shizune speaking with the nurse.

"Hi Shizune-sensei," Aome greeted, "Hi Nurse Daisy."

"Hello Aome," Shizune said warmly while Daisy smiled.

"I was wondering if it's ok for me to see Akemi," Aome asked.

"Akemi?" Daisy asked, "Sweetie no one has come into the office today."

"What?" Aome whispered confused, "Ok I'm sorry for intruding bye," she said quickly and ran out before Shizune or Daisy could question her more. 'Akemi where are you?' Aome thought and began to list her friend's favorite places. She ran around campus until she got to the fourth place, the Konoha gym. Waking in Aome remembered how Akemi would tell her that she loved the gym because of how it could be transformed into something so beautiful for the dances. That's why Akemi loved being in the planning committee, she loved being a part of the process.

Trying to avoid being seen by Anko who was setting up the basketballs for her next period, she snuck into the large warehouse like storage room in the gym. Aome slowly walked in closing the door behind her in time to hear the faint sound of the bell ringing for students to head to second. She ignored it and as she walked deeper into the warehouse she heard rustling and followed the noise.

There she found Akemi sitting with the Spring formal decorations scattered in front of her. She was gently picking up the streamers, and crystal flowers that made the cherry blossoms in their plastic tree decorations.

As she got closer Aome noticed Akemi's hair was out of its usual braids, it cascaded down her back, the green tips looking bright under the lights. "Akemi?" Aome said softly as she took a seat across her friend, making sure not to sit on the decorations.

"Hi Aome," Akemi said. However she didn't look up.

"Hey, are you ok? They told me you were in the nurse's office but you weren't there when I went," Aome explained.

"Did you know," Akemi said holding her hand out a crystal gently cradled in it, "It was at the Spring Formal that Ken told me he loved me."

"That's nice," Aome said with a smile.

Akemi looked up with a smirk on her face. Her eyeliner was smeared, and Aome could see the tear stains on her cheeks. "It was nice," she said then threw the crystal on the ground. It shattered completely.

"Akemi?" Aome asked surprised and slightly scared. Akemi held her knees to her chest and began to cry uncontrollably. Aome rushed to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. Akemi loosened her grip on her knees to move her arms around Aome's stomach. Akemi cried into Aome's chest and hugged her tightly. Aome ran her fingers through her friend's hair. She tried to keep herself from crying from worry and fear. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"I gave him everything Aome," Akemi shouted between her cries, "I gave Ken everything! And he broke up with me the next day."

"What?" Aome whispered shocked. "Akemi," she moved to hold Akemi's face in her hands and looked at her straight in the eye, "What do you mean by everything?"

Akemi shook her head, "I gave him the most precious thing I have Aome … I had," she whispered. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you about this Akemi," Aome said, tears escaping her own eyes. She hugged Akemi to her. "It wasn't your fault."

Aome felt Akemi shaking her head under her chin. "It was," Akemi said, "I could have said no, but I didn't because I didn't want to disappoint him. But he left me anyway."

"I'm going to kill him," Aome said angrily.

"No Aome," Akemi said as her cries died down a little and she could breathe, "He'll just laugh and call me names again."

"He did what?" Aome asked feeling her blood boiled.

Akemi nodded, "I tried talking to him the next day after the party, but he was just telling Masaru and the others how he 'popped' it and how I was only good enough to be a 'hit and run'."

That was the last straw for Aome. She stood up, helping Akemi along and walked out of the storage room. Lucky for her Ken had Anko for second period.

"Ken!" Aome shouted as she walked up to him. He looked over his shoulder and with a laugh turned to face an angry Aome and a scared Akemi.

"What do you want?" Ken asked running a hand through his brown hair looking down at the two girls.

"How could you do that to Akemi," Aome said with venom in her voice.

"Aome, what's going on?" Anko asked as she and Deidara approached the silver head and brunette.

"I just want to talk to him," Aome said through gritted teeth. Akemi hid behind Aome gripping tightly to the back of her shirt, but because she was 5'7 she couldn't completely hide.

"About what?" Ken asked, "That?" he pointed at Akemi.

"How dare you do what you did to my friend?" Aome shouted, by now many of the other students were looking. "All she did was fall in love with you!"

Ken rolled his eyes, "It's none of your business what I do on my spare time. But if you must know, I wasn't going to stay with someone that sucks at fucking."

Aome's eyes widened. Quickly she threw a right hand punch that connected with Ken's nose. "That's for Akemi!" She then used her left hand do deliver and uppercut that sent Ken to the ground, "That's for the entire female population." And before anyone could stop her she delivered a swift hard kick to Ken's groin, who howled in pain, "And that's so you won't do it to another girl ever again."

"Aome!" Anko shouted surprised. Deidara quickly restrained her before she could kick him again.

"Kakashi is not going to be happy about this," Deidara said as he held his arms around the small framed girl. Aome looked over at Akemi who had a tearful smile on her face.

"The only person's happiness who matters right now is hers," Aome said with a smile.

**Tsunade's Office 9:30 am**

"Ok," Tsunade said taking a deep breath and rubbing her temples, "Where do I start?" she looked at the seats across from her. Aome was sitting at the center with a very angry Kakashi on her right and a smirking Anko on her left. Deidara was sitting on the far right behind the three with Akemi by his side.

Aome peeked a glance at her dad. His visible eye was narrowed. She gulped slightly but refused to put her head down in shame. She did not regret what she did, not one punch or kick.

"I should have expected to see you here Aome. It was only a matter of time, the Konoha 14 and some Akatsuki have sat in the same chair you're sitting," Tsunade said, and although she tried to sound like an authority figure she couldn't help but smile. "I could have just given you a week of detention Aome," Tsunade said leaning forward her chin on her hands, "If you had stopped after the first punch. But three and he didn't even move to defend himself?"

"Actually it was two punches and a kick," Anko said laughing softly punching Aome in the arm in an 'I'm proud of you kid' gesture.

"This is not something to laugh at Anko," Kakashi said, "This is serious. Aome you can't go punching everyone that makes you mad."

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you dad," Aome said turning to her father, "But I'm not sorry for what I did. Ken deserved it after what he did and said to Akemi!"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and saw his daughter's friend, a few tears escaping her eyes because she felt guilty for getting Aome in trouble. He sighed, "I'm sorry for what he did to Akemi, Aome, but you can't go around punching people, last time the Konoha 14 did that Neji ended up in the hospital."

Aome nodded, "I knew the risks dad, but everything is kind of ok now," she looked over her shoulder at her friend, "Now Akemi might be able to move on."

"Ok," Tsunade said, "Due to the extenuating causes that led to this fight I have decided Aome will have detention for three weeks after school, from 3:30 to five, instead of giving her suspension for 2 days. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said standing up to bow. "It is more than fair, thank you for your generosity."

"No need to be so formal Kakashi," Tsunade said waving her hand with a smile. "She's a good kid, go easy on her." She turned to the young girl, "But no more punching anyone out ok Aome. Do something productive to vent your emotions, you too Akemi, knit or write something ok." Aome nodded. "Alright, now Anko," she directed her attention to the purple-headed P.E. teacher, "Bring Ken to my office, I need to talk to the young man about respecting women."

"Aye aye Chief," Anko said with a smile and a salute. She turned to Aome and gave her a quick hug before she left the room.

Kakashi sighed, "You two will be the death of me," he whispered under his breath while Aome smiled. She skipped over to Akemi and Deidara.

Akemi stood up, "Aome I'm so sorry you got in trouble on my account."

"Don't worry!" Aome said happily. "You are my friend Akemi, when someone breaks your heart I will be there to give him what he deserves!" Aome raised a fist in the air.

"You might end up scaring off all the guys who like Akemi," Deidara said with a wink.

Akemi shook her head, "That'll be a good thing, I'm not ready for another relationship with an immature guy."

"Good for you Akemi," Deidara said, "Wait for love to come to you, who knows it might surprise you who comes along." He smiled widely thinking of a certain redhead.

"Thank you Deidara," Akemi said and hugged him. She then turned to hug Aome tightly.

"Ok," Kakashi said interrupting the hug. "You two better get back to class; you already missed half of second period."

"Hai," the two girls said and headed to their respective classes talking and laughing quietly.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the principal's office door behind him. "What's up with you?" Deidara asked patting him on the back.

"Akemi just turned 15 and she had a boyfriend," Kakashi said, "Aome is going to be 15 this October, what if the same thing happens to her?"

"Hey," Deidara said furrowing his eyebrows, "Tobi is a good guy, he loves Aome he would never do anything to hurt her. Besides he's terrified of you."

"Why is that?" Kakashi said with a smirk.

"Aside from the usual, after what his father told him about you, Tobi knows better than to make you angry," Deidara said with a chuckle.

"His father?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Deidara said slightly confused, "Didn't the Uchiha boys tell you?"

"Tell me what?" he asked raising his visible eyebrow.

"That Tobi's parents are Rin and Obito," Deidara said. Kakashi stared at the blonde, unable to believe what he was just told.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean you never suspected? Obito is an Uchiha and Tobi looks a lot like him," Deidara said, "He's your best friend Kakashi, how could you not know?"

"We haven't talked in a long time, he was older so he went off to college first," he said, "I mean I knew they had two kids, Megumi and a little boy who's name I could never remember," Kakashi chuckled, "So I would just call him good boy." His concealed smile faltered as he continued, "The last time I saw Obito and Rin, Megumi was six, the little boy was three and Aome was two. 1994 was the last time when I saw him, after we-"

"You what?" Deidara asked wondering why he stopped midsentence. Through his visible eye Deidara could see the anguish in his face, but he quickly closed his eye and shook his head, as if to get rid of any sad thoughts.

"It was just the year that everything seemed to fall apart between me and my friends," Kakashi said softly, "And it was all my fault."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't reveal my history so easily."

"You miss them?" Deidara asked after a pause, a small mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah, they were my best friends even if I wouldn't say it out loud," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Maybe now's the time for a reunion of old friends," Deidara said smiling, "I'll have Tobi give them a call, tell them to come visit."

"What? No, Deidara," Kakashi said, "It's best this way, with no contact."

"Kakashi," Deidara said losing all formality with the older man, "As your friend, I am telling you the past should not affect your future. Yes you should look at your past experiences and learn from your mistakes, but I don't believe all the problems of your past should be used as reasons not to reconnect with old friends despite the murky waters between the three of you." He gave Kakashi a hard pat on the back and jogged off to find Tobi.

"Or waters aren't just murky, they are blood spilled,' Kakashi said as he turned around, heading back to his class.

**Nutrition 10:00**

"Ok hold up!" Tobi said raising his hands in the air. "You two need to take turns talking! Just because humans have two ears doesn't mean they can process two conversations at the same time. Aome go first."

"Wait why does she get to go first!" Deidara said. "I thought we were friends!"

"Because she is my girlfriend and I love her," Tobi reasoned.

"So what you don't love me?" Deidara asked feigning hurt, "After all we went through Tobi! Remember bros before hos!"

"You do remember it was that kind of talk that landed Ken in the infirmary," Aome said glaring at Deidara who quieted down. Aome giggled along with the rest of the Akatsuki and Konoha 14 who were in their usual spot during the nutrition break. Many of them had heard the rumors flying around about what happened during second period but they were still unsure as to what truly transpires and were waiting patiently for Aome to tell them.

"Well that jerk Ken dumped Akemi," Aome said as she put an arm around her best friend's shoulders, "And after he called her names I taught him a lesson about respecting women. Hopefully that guy is not dating anyone anytime soon." She didn't elaborate on why Ken broke up with Akemi because she knew Akemi was still uncomfortable and hurt regarding the experience.

"I'm pretty sure you scared him out of that for a while," Kisame said with a smirk.

"If you didn't think messing with Aome was a bad idea when she punched me in the nose, you better know it now," Sasuke said with a cringe and a smile.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Aome said scratching her cheek. When Akemi gave her a confused look she said, "I'll fill you in later."

"No need to apologize," Sakura said wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck, "Sasuke-kun learned a valuable lesson in the end."

"To Aome," Hinata said raising her juice carton, "For teaching men lessons that if they know what's good for them, they should never forget."

"Here, here!" Tobi said proudly as they raised their cartons, took a drink and laughed.

"Ok Deidara, your turn," Naruto said curious as to what he had to say.

"Kakashi wants to meet with your parents!" Deidara said.

"What?" Tobi asked. After his father told him months ago, that Kakashi might not want to see him and Rin again, this came as a surprise to Tobi. "He said that?"

"Yes," Deidara said but then added, "Well not in so many words." Tobi rolled his eyes. "But I know he wants to see Obito and Rin again."

"Hell I want to see Obito-oji-san and Rin-oba-chan," Konan said wanting to see the two adults she regarded as family along with the Hyuugas, "Invite them over Tobi!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tobi asked looking at the Akatsuki. Unlike the Konoha 14 who were confused, they knew what he was talking about.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Ino asked, voicing out loud what 13 of the Konoha 14 were thinking.

"Well," Sasuke said answering for the Akatsuki. "Kakashi, my uncle and my aunt have a history. They never really elaborated what it involved but it didn't end so well last time they saw each other."

"My parents wouldn't tell me either," Tobi added.

"Well then let's ask them together," Hinata said, "When they come over they can stay at our house."

"Yeah our parents won't mind, just give them a call Tobi," Neji said.

"Ok," he said as he took out his cellphone, "Actually can you add an extra room into the offer, if my parents come, Megumi's going to want to come too."

"No!" Pein shouted lunging for Tobi's phone. "Megumi is not allowed to come."

"You know how stubborn my sister is Pein, for her no means yes, especially when it comes from you," Tobi shouted as the two rolled around on the ground, Tobi trying to keep a grip on the phone while Pein tried to pry it out of his hands.

"What is wrong about Tobi's sister coming?" Kiba asked as they watched the scuffle amused.

"She and Pein have a history," Konan said with a glare.

"Remember when I told you guys Konan walked in on a girl with Pein after she was released from the hospital?" Itachi asked the Konoha 14. Aome and Akemi were just as intrigued. "Well that girl was my cousin Megumi."

"Uh-oh," the teens said their eyes widened.

"Yeah," Konan said looking down at the grass.

"It was only for a week!" Pein shouted as Tobi pulled his hair, "It wasn't even dating!"

"Yeah Konan!" Tobi shouted, "Sex isn't dating!"

"I'm going to kill you," Pein shouted at Tobi, as Konan bit her lip to keep from crying. Seeing the look on her face, now the objective was not to get the phone, but to kill the young teen.

"Itachi," Tobi gasped as Pein grabbed him in a headlock. He handed his cousin his cellphone, "Speed dial number 3."

"Gotcha," Itachi said as he grabbed the phone and called Tobi's parents.

As he made the call the teens and remaining Akatsuki, minus Konan, watched amused. "Ok, enough," Shikamaru said nonchalantly, "He's turning blue Pein."

"Fine," Pein growled releasing his grip as Tobi gasped for breath. He crawled to Aome who massaged his neck.

"Ok," Itachi said return to the circle, "They have been informed of our offer, but they are unsure of when they are going to be available, so there is no exact date for their arrival. They could really show up anytime this year."

"Where are they exactly?" Tenten asked.

"They run the Uchiha Corp. branch in Florida," Sasuke said.

"We have yet to travel there," Hinata said rotating her neck, "After these finals we definitely need another vacation."

"Speaking of finals," Sasori said, "You three, Kiba, Kankuro and Naruto, how ready are you for your Spanish finals?"

The boys gulped and mumbled incoherently. "That's what I was afraid of," Sasori said.

"What's wrong Sasori?" Konan asked.

"If they don't get at least a B in both parts of the finals they are in danger of getting a C," Sasori explained, "They won't be able to pull off an overall B average in all their classes for Naruto and Kiba to stay in the band, and for Yashamaru to not kill me, since it's only in Spanish that Kankuro struggles in."

"But wait how well are we doing our other classes?" Naruto asked hoping they could risk it with Spanish and have their other classes save them.

"You three are doing flawlessly in Music," Konan said proudly. She smiled once again, trying to forget what happened earlier.

"In P.E. too," Deidara said, "You three have the best obstacle times in almost all the categories."

They looked to Itachi for Algebra 2 and Kisame for History. "Kankuro is fine but you two need to get at least a B in the final and you'll get a B in the class," Kisame said. Itachi nodded his head in agreement.

Finally the three boys looked at Pein, "Kankuro is doing well in the class but it's you two I'm worried about," Pein said, "By what everyone else is saying you two need at least a C overall to get a good B average."

"Aww dammit," Naruto said running a hand through his long hair, "Why does Iruka have to be such a hard grader?"

"Just because you're his kid doesn't mean he'll go easy on you," Sakura said patting him on the back.

"That's probably what he wants," Naruto said bitterly, "He wants me to fail so Jiraiya will kick me off my own band."

"Our band," the remaining Fox Five members said correcting him.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto said and cracked a smile. "Why does he hate music so much?"

"He doesn't hate music Naruto," Hinata said placing her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his. "He's just worried about your education and future."

"Well music is my future," Naruto said then added, "Jiraiya asked me if I wanted to run Gama records with him and Sai."

"What?" Itachi asked with a smile as everyone cheered happily. "That is amazing Naruto, you'll be running your own company."

Naruto shook his head with a laugh, "It's not that amazing half of us here will end up running the family company."

Akemi raised her hand, "If you don't mind me asking, what exactly do your family company's do?"

"I've been wondering the same thing," Aome said cocking her head to the side.

"Ok," Neji began, "Well the Hyuuga Corporation does construction and we have a hotel chain in Japan which we expanded into the U.S., in fact the opening for the first one in L.A. is scheduled towards the end of May."

"And you guys know the Melo-Miso ramen brand?" Hinata asked.

"Hell yeah," Naruto said happily, "That is my favorite pre-packaged ramen."

Hinata giggled, "Well we own it."

Naruto's mouth slacked, "I knew there was another reason I loved you aside from your brains, personality and beauty." Their friends laughed while Hinata blushed.

"Oh god just get together again please," Ino said, "Forget what Gama records said."

"We can't at least not yet," Hinata said, "Besides we are taking it slow, we are not getting thrust into it again."

"Oh come on, you two are practically dating," Sakura said.

"She's right," Matsuri agreed, "You two hardly spend anytime apart."

"That is because we are very good friends," Naruto said, "Now back to the company explanations!"

"Aside from the ramen we have a pharmaceutical branch as well," Neji added.

"And for some reason we have a 50 percent stake in Sarutobi Industries' oil rigs," Hinata said creating quizzical looks among her friends while she just shrugged, "Ok who's next."

"I'll go next," Ino said, "Like the Hyuugas we have a hotel chain but based solely on the west coast of U.S. and some in China. My mother also runs the part of the company that deals with the Yamanaka flower shop chain and the boutiques."

"We have hotels too," Temari said, "But on the east coast only, from New York to Florida."

"And a lot of art galleries," Gaara added, "My mother loved art so she collected statues and paintings of any kind really, even if they wouldn't be of high value later."

"And we also have a chain of retail stores," Kankuro said, "Uncle Yashamaru is even planning on setting one up here in Konoha."

"What does your company do?" Akemi asked Sasuke and Itachi.

"Our dad really loved cars so he created his own production line, and a few years before he passed he added motorcycles to the line," Itachi said.

"And we manufacture airplane parts," Sasuke said, "I'm pretty sure each of your planes," he nodded to Ino, the Hyuuga siblings and the triplets, "Have Uchiha parts in them."

"My dad runs the cargo transportations by ship from the States to many parts of Asia," Tobi explained.

"Wow, that is a lot of business," Aome said with a smile.

"And it's not the end, some of our parents work for the companies," Sakura added, "My mom is the head lawyer at Yamanaka Industries, her photographic memory really comes in handy for keeping up with the changing laws. Of course she also lends her services to Hyuuga Corp. And my dad is the architect who designed the hotels and renovations for both companies. That new hotel going up towards the end of this month, that's his design."

"Nice," Akemi and Aome said in unison. "What about you Shikamaru?"

"My dad is the Chief Medical Officer at Hyuuga Corp.," Shikamaru said, "They are even about to launch his deer antler medicine."

"You can make medicine out of deer antlers?" Akemi asked her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, "It works as a pain medication. From headaches to stomachaches."

"What about your mom?" Aome asked.

"She tends to the deer sanctuary in the forest behind their house," Temari explained having gone over to Shikamaru's house for few times before.

"Cool, can we go see them!" Akemi asked excitedly.

"Sure," Shikamaru said smiling deciding it wasn't troublesome if it made the young girl happy.

"Thank you," Akemi said with a joyful clap.

"Well we know your dads the police chief, Tenten," Aome said, "What about your mom?"

"She works at Hyuuga Corp. too," Tenten answered, "She's the Director of Advertising at Hyuuga Corp. and free-lances for Yamanaka Industries."

"I think Kiba's and our parents might be the only ones that don't work your Hyuuga, No Sabaku, Yamanaka, or Uchiha," Matsuri said.

"She's right," Kiba said, "My mom's the head of the canine unit, a detective and a part-time vet, while my dad is an animal researcher, vet and zoologist. But they own some stocks in Hyuuga Corp., it was a wedding gift for them from your parents Hinata," he explained with a laugh.

"Yeah, our dad is an optometrist here and licensed in the States," Hannya explained. "He's Hinata's optometrist."

"He's one of the best!" Matsuri said grinning, "And our mom works for a Korean company, she's a liaison between Japan and Korea."

Sasori's ears perked when he heard Korean company, "What's the name of the company?"

The sisters looked at each other thinking, "I think it's Park," Hannya answered.

"Really?" Sasori asked feeling his heart beat faster. However Pein shot him a look, and discreetly shook his head.

"Yeah why?" Matsuri asked.

"No reason," Sasori said, "I just used to know someone with the last name Park, that's all." Sasori bit his tongue knowing that Pein had a point, although he was in love with 'Her' it was best for him to move on.

"So," Pein said trying to distract the teens before they asked more questions, "Are you six going to follow in your parent's footsteps?"

"Hell yeah I am," Tenten said with a smirk, "I want to be Konoha's first female police Chief; I'm taking my dad's job when he retires."

"I am pretty sure the crime rate is going to stop significantly," Deidara said with a chuckle.

"You betcha," Tenten said with a thumbs up.

"I definitely want to become a vet like my parents," Kiba said, "It's always been my calling." He scratched the heads of Akamaru and Blanca who were laying together their tails intertwined.

"I might follow my mom's footsteps," Hannya said, "But I think I want to become a teacher and maybe later a principal like Tsunade-sama or even a writer!"

"Don't be exactly like Tsunade ok Hannya;" Naruto said jokingly, "We don't need you drunk and gambling off the schools finances."

"No problem there," Hannya said giggling.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Shikamaru said lying back with his arms under is head. "I don't think my parents would appreciate me just lying around the house all day. Maybe I'll go into engineering or the medical field."

"Great more competition," Sakura said playfully. She nudged Shikamaru's side, "I won't go easy on you during residency. I will be the best doctor Konoha's ever seen! Even better than Moyai Senju!"

"Well then you are going to have to specialize in more than four fields of medicine to surpass her," Sasuke reminded Sakura who would regularly mention Moyai Senju being a cardiac, ophthalmic, pediatric and plastic surgeon along as a regular physician.

"Got that almost covered," Sakura said proudly, "I will be specializing in cardiac, pediatric, neurological, and transplant. I have yet to decide on a fifth one though."

"Oh please don't mention transplants," Hinata said wincing. Sakura covered her mouth slightly.

"Oops, sorry about that Hinata," she said, "But you know there's nothing to worry about, Hannya and Matsuri's dad will do his best. He's one of the top ophthalmic surgeons around. Besides a transplant is the absolute last resort."

"I know," Hinata said, "But just the word transplant sends shivers down my spine."

"Ok let's get her mind off of it," Pein said, "Matsuri you haven't told us your plans."

"Well, I'm thinking maybe becoming a director," she said, "I do have a dream school."

"Oh yeah what is it?" Konan asked.

"It's Columbia University," Matsuri said.

"The one in New York City?" Gaara asked surprised. Matsuri nodded her head, sensing his confusion.

"But I haven't thought everything through," Matsuri said waving her hands in front of her, "Besides applications aren't until senior year, there's still time to look around."

"Can you guys believe it's already the end of April?" Konan asked shaking her head in disbelief. "In less than two months you kids are done with junior and freshmen years. Time sure flies by."

"Speaking of time," Itachi said looking at his watch, "Better start cleaning up, the bell's going to ring any second."

As they threw away their trash and packed up Shikamaru said, "So Akemi, Aome and anyone else that wants to tag along to go see the Nara deer meet at the front gates at 3:20."

"What do you think Hannya want to go?" Kankuro asked.

"Actually Matsuri and I were going to help Hinata and Konan with some songs and music. You don't mind right?" Hannya asked.

"No," Kankuro said holding back a sigh, "Of course not."

"Ok thanks sweetie," Hannya said kissing him on the cheek. As they walked Hannya lightly held his hand talking excitedly with Hinata and Matsuri.

"So are you going to Shikamaru's house?" Kankuro asked Naruto.

"Can't, gotta work," he said with a frown, "But I think Neji and Tenten are going too."

"Yeah, there's no way I can get out of this one," Neji said with a sigh, "Tenten likes cute brown animals."

"Yes, yes I do," Tenten said grinning. Seeing the quizzical looks on the guy's faces she glared at them, "Just because I can put together a glock with my eyes closed doesn't mean I don't like cute things every now and then."

"Ok, who else is going?" Shikamaru asked, "I have to know how much food my mom has to prepare."

"Well you got Akemi and Aome," Tobi said, "Then me, Neji, Tenten, Kankuro, and I think Gaara. Hey Sasuke you going?"

"Hn," Sasuke said while Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Mind if we tag along?" Ino asked as they entered their third period class.

"The more the merrier," Shikamaru said with a small smile.

"You seem to be in a not-so-lazy mood today," Temari said, "Not that I mind but what gives?"

"I'm just happy we can help Akemi and Aome get their minds off the bad day they've been having," Shikamaru said, "Besides I gotta learn to be protective of younger girls."

"Why is that?" Temari asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to have a little sister," Shikamaru said with a smile. Temari shrieked with excitement and announced the news to their friends, who congratulated Shikamaru. "Don't tell my mother I told you, she wanted to keep it a surprise from my dad," he said and they promised to keep their mouth shut.

"So what is the rest of the Akatsuki going to be doing today?" Tobi asked.

"Don't worry about them," Kisame said bitterly, "The guys have their own plans."

**Nara Household 3:55 pm**

"Hey mom," Shikamaru said as he and his friends entered the house, leaving their shoes at the front cupboards.

"Hey Shika," his mom said coming out of the kitchen. Even under her apron one could tell she was around six months along. "It's so nice to have you kids here, most of the time you're over at Hiashi's house."

"We're sorry about that Yoshino-san," Temari said, "We'll make sure to come by more often."

"Good, you are always welcomed," Yoshino said herding them and leading them into the spacious kitchen where sandwiches, fruits, sweets, drinks and bowls of chips were waiting for them on the counter. "Now eat, while I get the deer into the pasture."

"Thank you," they said in unison as Yoshino left through the back door.

"Your mom is awesome," Sakura said as she took a tuna sandwich.

"Yeah, when she's not throwing her slippers at me," Shikamaru said, while everyone chuckled. They continued eating until Kiba noticed Ino only ate a handful of chips and some raisins.

"Hey Ino-chan, you ok?" Kiba asked as Ino held her hand over her nose.

"Yeah, just the smell of tuna is very strong," Ino said, trying to smile.

"Here keep this under your nose," Kiba said handing her a small bowl of her favorite vanilla pudding.

"Thanks," Ino said taking a deep breath, breathing in the sweet scent. However that seemed to make things worse as she moved her hand over her mouth and quickly asked Shikamaru where the bathroom was.

"At the end of the hall on your right," Shikamaru shouted as she took off.

"What in the world is going on with her?" Tobi asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Kiba said with even more concern, "Ever since the trip she hasn't been herself. She's been vomiting all week. I'm going to go check up on her."

"I'll go too," Sakura said following him to the bathroom were they heard Ino emptying her stomach contents. When they knocked they heard flushing, and the toilet lid being closed.

"This seems to be happening a lot," Ino said weakly, "Me inside the bathroom you guys on the outside."

"Ino, c'mon I'm taking you to the doctor," Kiba said trying to open the door.

"No, I want to stay and see Shikamaru's deer," Ino said defiantly, "When I get home, I'll make an appointment for afterschool on Friday."

"You promise?" Kiba asked.

"Yes," Ino said opening the door and putting her hands up, "I'm not crossing anything."

"Sakura can you go with her?" Kiba asked, "I'm helping Hana vaccinate the dogs on Friday."

"Sure no problem," Sakura said giving a thumbs up, "I'll make sure the doctor answers all our questions."

"Everything ok?" Shikamaru asked as he and Temari came down the hallway.

"Yeah," Kiba answered, "Ino will be going to the doctor on Friday."

"Mind if I tag along?" Temari asked. She wanted to be there for her friend.

"I'd really like that," Ino said giving Temari a hug, "And now to the deer!"

With that Ino walked hand in hand back with Kiba as Temari followed. They were lead to the backyard where a vast pasture awaited them filled with does and fawns. In the herd there were only two stags.

As the teens watched and some fawned over the fawns Shikamaru leaned into Sakura's ear. "What are the chances it's something other than the flu?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Taking into consideration the circumstances that we know of, not that high," Sakura said, "Why? What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure," Shikamaru said, "I just have a hunch about something." As Sakura looked at Shikamaru something clicked in her head.

"You don't think-"

"Shhh," Shikamaru said before Sakura could finish her sentence. "Stick to your hunch about a flu, even with two geniuses, one of is wrong, and I hope to God it's me."

**Ichiraku Ramen Shop 5:00 pm**

"It has been a long day," Naruto said as he leaned over the counter, his arms hanging over the front, face on the cold surface.

"Didn't you just start your shift an hour ago?" Kisame asked as he brought the chopsticks to his lips.

"What's your point?" Naruto said his voice slightly muffled. Kisame chuckled.

"Naruto," Ayame's voice came from the front door. She walked in, having returned from making a few deliveries close by. "Get ready to make some deliveries."

"Alright," Naruto said peeling himself off the counter. He took off his apron and grabbed the bike helmet from under the sink. Ayame prepared the four bowls of ramen for delivery as Naruto took a seat next to Kisame on the stools.

It was a usual Monday, a day where they had more deliveries than walk-in customers. Despite the mundane, Kisame knew that in the next half hour, Sasori would walk into the ramen shop and ask Ayame to be his. He gripped his chopsticks tightly, angry at Pein for the plan he suggested and angry at himself for not having the courage to do anything about it. He looked at the beautiful smiling brunette who he had fallen head over heels for since the first time he saw her in December.

"Here ya go Naruto," Ayame said handing him the bag. "Be careful ok, kid."

"You got it Madame Boss," Naruto said with a wide smile. He clipped the helmet on and grabbing the bag walked to the door where the bike was waiting. Ayame watched through the windows as Naruto pedaled away. Turning around she saw Kisame, the only customer at the shop, staring at her. With a giggle when he quickly averted his eyes she walked back behind the counter to stir the ramen noodles.

"You want some more ramen Kisame?" Ayame asked, "On the house."

Kisame smiled and shook his head, "No thanks, I've had my fill. Thank you for the ramen it was very good, but I think it's time for me to go."

When she heard that Ayame stopped stirring, turned and gently grabbed his arm as he had it outstretched to leave the money. "Sorry"' Ayame said flustered. She wanted to stop him, but didn't realize she did until she couldn't take it back. She did not necessarily regret it, but was just unsure of how to proceed without scaring Kisame off.

"It's ok," Kisame said, then looked around as his arm was still held in her hand. Seeing her turning red, Kisame smiled and offered the words she couldn't say. "I don't mind staying," he said, "I shouldn't have even said I was leaving, I forgot there wasn't anyone else here."

"It would have been fine," Ayame lied.

"No," he said, "I wouldn't want to leave you alone."

Ayame smiled, "Thank you Kisame-kun." As they stood across from each other in silence Ayame spoke up, "Umm, do you maybe want to prepare some ramen."

"Sure," Kisame said grinning. He headed behind the counter and Ayame handed him an apron and a handkerchief. She turned to reach for another large spoon while Kisame put the handkerchief over his hair. Feeling the heat near the pots of noodles, he decided to take off his leather jacket. Clothed in only a grey muscle shirt, he put the apron on.

"Here you go Kisame-eh!" Ayame squeaked, turning around, but dropping the spoon when she saw Kisame in a muscle shirt and apron, his muscular shoulders and arms exposed. "I-I'm sorry," she said, feeling embarrassed for squeaking and her clumsiness.

"It's alright," Kisame said reaching for the spoon at her feet. Unable to make a coherent sentence Ayame simply bowed her head in gratitude, as he washed the spoon. Drying it with a towel, Kisame turned to Ayame. "So, what's first?"

"Well, my dad already made the noodles," Ayame explained. "We just have to continue stirring, and we have two orders to make."

"What are they?" Kisame asked as he stood next to her and read the order slips over her shoulder, his 6 foot 4 frame towering over her small 5 foot 4 height.

"O-one miso with extra egg and one p-pork ramen with red pepper flakes and leeks," Ayame said as she turned to grab Styrofoam bowls.

"Ok what do I do?" Kisame said.

Ayame handed him one bowl, "Here put two spoonfuls of ramen noodles in, while I heat up the broth." As the two fixed up the orders, Ayame looked for the pepper shaker. Looking up at the cupboards she saw them high up the shelves. She sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Kisame asked, while slicing the eggs.

"My dad keeps forgetting I am not as tall as him," Ayame said jumping up to try and get the shaker. Giving up she turned around leaning against the sink.

"Here I'll get it," Kisame said. As he reached for it, he accidentally pinned her against the sink with his body. Ayame blushed at the sensation of his body against hers. As he brought down the shaker, their eyes met.

"Kisame."

"Ayame."

The two blushed, "Ladies first," Kisame said grinning.

"Kisame," she said looking up at him, "I really really like you." A huge weight was lifted off her heart and she breathed a sigh of relief as she said the secret she kept for the last four months.

"You do?" Kisame asked, "What about Sasori?"

"He is a great guy, but I know nothing about him," Ayame explained. "You have come here and sat in that stool almost every day since December, and every single time, you take the time to talk to me, find out about my day, what I'm doing. You even help me with my school work. Every day I fell for you more and more."

Kisame was torn. Looking at this beautiful woman in front of him, he wanted to hold her and never let her go. The last time he was this close to her was when she kissed his cheek in thanks for helping her with a biology paper. This time he wanted to kiss her lips and feel her soft skin under his fingertips, but Sasori is his friend. He could never betray him like this.

As Kisame looked at her in silence, Ayame couldn't help but tear up. He hadn't said anything, he just stood there, and she took the unbearable silence as a rejection. "I guess you don't feel the same." She turned her head away, wishing to be as far away from him as possible.

Kisame furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "You're wrong Ayame." He gently lifted her face to meet his again. "I do really like you," Kisame said, "You have no idea how much, but Sasori is my friend and I can't do this to him."

"Sasori will understand," Ayame argued, "You can't force anyone to have feelings for a person when they want to be with someone else, someone they have so much in common and fun with."

Kisame smiled and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, "How about this, we both talk to him. We'll tell him that we want to be with each other and we never meant to hurt him."

"Ok," Ayame said smiling, "So does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"You tell me," Kisame said leaning down to kiss her. Ayame smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Kisame placed his hands on Ayame's waist and as he straightened himself to his full height he lifted Ayame off the floor, allowing her to sit comfortably on the sink, as they held their kiss.

**Meanwhile Outside Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

Sasori held the bouquet of roses in his hand tightly. "Hold it any tighter you'll break the stems," Deidara said patting his friend on the back. Sasori smiled slightly.

"You ready?" Pein asked. Sasori looked at the mastermind behind this plan. He nodded his head knowing Pein meant more than just if he was ready to go in and ask Ayame out. Pein asked if he was ready to move on, ready to begin letting go of 'Her.'

"Ready as I'll ever be," Sasori said.

"Good luck buddy," Itachi said patting him on the back. "Be smooth!" Deidara said jumping on Sasori ruffling up his hair. Although he would usually be mad at this, Sasori didn't mind today. He simply fixed his hair and walked inside.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted riding up to them. Coming to a halt and balancing himself on the bike he took off his helmet. "What are you three up to?"

"Sasori is asking Ayame out," Pein said.

"Uhm, I don't think that's a good idea," Naruto said, "Kisame was in there before I left. This might not end well." As if on cue Sasori stormed out of the ramen shop, with Kisame behind him, his hand over his left eye.

"Whoa wait," Pein said stopping Sasori, "What happened?"

"Talk to the traitor," Sasori hissed. The guys turned to Kisame who was being held back by Itachi and Naruto.

"Sasori I said I was sorry!" Kisame shouted.

Ayame ran out of the ramen shop, two towels with ice in her hands. She stood on her tip toes to place it on Kisame's eye. Kisame smiled softly at her and placed his hand over hers.

"Some friend," Sasori said as he watched them. Although he wanted to leave, Pein and Deidara held him in his place.

"Sasori?" Ayame said walking up to the young man, her voice soft and calming. "Here, please put this on your hand." She held the towel out to him but he just pushed it away.

"I don't need it, and I don't need you," he whispered harshly and shoved Pein and Deidara out of the way.

"Hey!" Kisame shouted angrily, as Ayame looked at Sasori's retreating tears falling from her eyes, upset at the mess she caused between two friends.

"I'm so sorry," she said to Kisame and the guys.

"Don't blame yourself Ayame," Naruto said, "The heart wants what the heart wants." He pulled her into a hug. "I'll take care of Ayame. You guys go check up on Sasori. You don't want him to do something reckless."

"Ok," Kisame said taking the ice off his eye. Naruto let go of Ayame so she could go to her new boyfriend. "Will you be ok?" Kisame asked.

"I'll be fine, just make sure Sasori is ok, and tell him I am so sorry," Ayame said.

Kisame nodded and kissed the top of Ayame's head. "I'll call you later," he said and with one final hug, he and the rest of the Akatsuki men got into the van and followed Sasori's path.

"C'mon sis," Naruto said taking Ayame back inside the ramen shop to continue their work. He sighed wondering when this hectic day would be over.

**Hyuuga Estate 8:00 pm**

"Sasori," Konan said as she continued to knock on the door. "You can't stay in there forever hon. You have to eat." She turned to Kisame, Itachi and Deidara, who were leaning against the opposite wall. "A little help would be nice," Konan said through her teeth as she massaged her worn knuckles.

Itachi looked at Kisame then back at Konan, "I'd rather not get punched in the eye."

"Sasori won't be the one out have to worry about," Konan said poking Itachi's chest. Having been doing this for the last hour, she was getting impatient.

"Ok cool it Angel," Pein said putting her arm down. Behind him Aome, Tobi, Hana, the Konoha 14 and the pets appeared. "We brought Sasori's favorite, kimchi mandu."

"Where in the world did you find a Korean dish in Konoha?" Konan asked, looking into the bag.

"No easy task," Pein said smiling, "The Konoha 14, Tobi, Aome, Hana, and I were running around trying to find it. It was Hiashi – sama who told us where to find it. Apparently when Kyoung-Jun was feeling homesick Hiashi and Melody took him there with all their friends. They had some good times."

The Akatsuki members stood in the hallway, a somber feeling surrounded them. "I think we should get in there to give Sasori the mandu," Deidara said breaking the tense aura, "He hasn't eaten since lunch."

"I'll try again," Konan said as she knocked on the door. "Sasori c'mon, we want to make sure you're ok."

"We have your favorite food!" Pein shouted pounding on the door.

The door opened a crack. "Kimchi mandu?" Sasori asked.

"Uh-huh," Pein said dangling the bag in front of him.

Sasori tried to quickly take it but Konan caught his arm. "Let me go."

"Nope," Konan said, "Not until you let us in."

Sasori tried to close the door, but his stomach growled. "Fine," he said, "But only Konan, Pein and Deidara can come in."

"Deal," Konan said. Pein tossed Tobi a carton of the dumplings, "We've got enough, and we might be a while." The three then entered the bedroom. Sasori sat down in his armchair while his friends climbed onto the bed with Konan in the middle, Pein on her left and Deidara on her right.

"Why do you people do that?" Sasori asked glaring at them on his bed.

"Give us a break, Deidara and I have been standing for the last hour and my hand hurts. And this one," Konan said pointing to Pein, "Walked all over Konoha, along with Tobi, Aome, Hana and the Konoha 14, to find you these." She opened the bag and tossed him a medium sized carton of the mandu.

"Don't forget these," Deidara said throwing him a pair of chopsticks.

"Thanks you guys," Sasori said opening the box. "You now I'm not mad at the rest of the Akatsuki," he said putting a mandu in his mouth, "Just Kisame."

"But you shouldn't be mad at him," Deidara said.

"And why not?" Sasori asked angrily.

"Because it wasn't his fault," Deidara said, "Do you think he planned to fall in love with Ayame?"

Sasori stayed quiet, with the chopsticks in his mouth. "Sasori," Konan said, "I'm sorry but everyone except you knew that Kisame liked her."

"You did?" Sasori asked then trained a glare on Pein, "Then why did you tell me to pursue her Pein!"

"I'm sorry ok!" Pein shouted, "But I saw you in pain and I thought getting back into the dating game would help you move on past 'Her'."

"Wait," Konan said, "When did 'She' come back into the picture."

"Apparently he's been thinking about her for a while now," Deidara said rummaging through the bag for another carton, "It makes sense, June's coming and that was the last time he saw her." Popping a mandu in his mouth he added, "Oh and Sasori thought he saw her in New York."

"I'm sorry Sasori," Konan said, "I know how much you liked her."

"It wasn't just like," Sasori said putting his chopsticks down. He looked at his friends who were giving him a pained smiling, acknowledging they've felt the same way before, and it doesn't always work out. "Do you know how we would greet each other?"

"How?" Konan asked a small smile on her face.

"You know how she was half Japanese and half Korean, well she was teaching me Korean phrases and I was teaching her Japanese," Sasori explained a wide smile appearing on his face. "So when we saw each other I would say 'Anyong', it's hello in Korean. She'd respond in a cute accent 'Konichiwa'," Sasori had a faraway look in his face. He was remembering this young beauty. "I then said 'dangsin-egehago sip-eun mal' it means I want to tell you something. She'd say Watashi mo sō (I do too). I would then hold her hands and say 'Sarang hae.'"

"Ok my Korean isn't that great," Deidara said, "But doesn't 'Sarang hae' mean I love you?"

"Yeah,' Sasori said, "And do you know what she answered with? She would always say, 'Watashi mo ai shiteru.'" His three friends looked at Sasori as a tear escaped his eyes. "She loved me too."

"There's still hope," Deidara said, "I mean with Hyuuga connections don't you think you might be able to find her?"

"I agree with Deidara," Konan said, "You won't have closure until you confront her directly about what happened and then if you see her and you still have feelings for her then you can pursue it. She might still have feelings for you."

"I think this whole thing with you Ayame and Kisame might've worked out for the best," Pein said taking the carton from Deidara.

"What makes your say that?" Sasori asked snapping out of his trance. "I punched my friend in the face for kami's sake!" he was starting to regret his actions, feeling he acted like a child after his favorite toy was taken away.

"Well, I guess I just didn't completely understand the severity of your feelings for her," Pein explained, "That's why I mistakenly suggested that you go for Ayame. If you had actually succeeded, if Kisame hadn't confessed and kissed her first, do you think you would have been happy?"

Sasori chewed on his chopsticks, working the scenario through his mind, wondering what the true answer was. "Maybe," he said after a minute or so.

"You wouldn't of," Pein said shaking his head, offering Konan the last mandu. "Because it wouldn't have been fair to either of you. Ayame would have gone out with you but in the back of her mind she would be longing for Kisame, while you wouldn't be able to forget about 'Her'."

"You would've just made Ayame a replacement," Konan said, "And for a girl there is nothing worse than being a consolation prize."

Sasori put his chopsticks in the carton and placed it on his desk. He got up from his armchair and unlocked his bedroom door. Looking out into the hallway he saw the rest of the Akatsuki sitting down, somewhat dozing off along with the Konoha 14, Hanabi, Kyuubi, Tora, Akamaru and Blanca.

He couldn't help but smile. These were his true friends, through thick and thin, fights with enemies or amongst each other; they had his back and never meant to hurt him. "Hey Kisame," Sasori said lightly tapping his leg bringing him back to alertness.

"You're not going to hit me right?" Kisame asked getting up. "If you are aim for the jaw not my good eye, I don't want to go blind. No offense Hinata."

"None taken," she said from her seat against the wall, her head on Sakura's shoulder while Naruto had his head on her lap.

"I'm not going to hit you," Sasori said playfully pushing his shoulder, "I'm asking for your forgiveness. I'm sorry for what I did, I overreacted. I guess I always had a feeling there was something going on between you and Ayame, I mean no one aside from Naruto can got to a ramen bar every day and order a bowl without getting sick of it."

"I could never get sick of it," Kisame said with a smile and blush.

"See that is the dedication I couldn't possibly give Ayame," Sasori said putting a hand on his neck, "You really like her – no it's more than that, and I know it now. You feel the same way for Ayame as I do for 'Her'."

"Her who?" Neji asked, the teens were waking from dreams and were now intrigued.

"Wait, you can't be talking about 'Her', her," Sasuke said having met the mysterious girl when he was younger.

"Yeah 'Her', her," Sasori responded with a nod, "And I'm going to find her. Even if it doesn't work out, I need closure."

"I'll help you," Kisame said, "Because of your forgiveness I can be happy with Ayame now and I want to help you find your happiness too."

"Really?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah, you have the whole strength of the Akatsuki behind you," Konan said leaning against the doorway, Pein and Deidara beside her.

"And after we find the long lost Sunshine Hyuuga, we'll help too," Hinata said, the Konoha 14 and Hanabi agreed.

Sasori smiled and shook hands with Kisame that turned into a bro-hug. "So it's official," Kisame said, "Let the search for Hikage Park commence."

**Done! Another announcement, I'm changing the rating to M for the next chapter, hopefully I will be able to write the steamy scenes O_O.**

**Here is the song list:**

**Forever Love – Reba McEntire  
Tell Him – Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand  
Sleeping with the Telephone – Reba McEntire and Faith Hill  
She Can't Save Him – Reba McEntire and Trisha Yearwood  
Because of You – Kelly Clarkson and Reba McEntire  
When You Love Someone Like That – Reba McEntire and LeAnn Rimes  
Does He Love You – Reba McEntire and Linda Davis  
Faith In Love – Reba McEntire and Rascal Flatts**

**I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are more than welcomed! Thank You!**

**LWF**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, another chapter is here! I hope you guys like this one, and I put up some links on my profile page that have to do with this chapter, so check those out too.**

** Nothing347: Sweetie you owe me four chapters of your story for my two, just making it official u.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just my OCs. The songs and artists at the end.**

**April 30 6:30 pm Kitai Residence**

Kankuro, dressed in black slacks, dress shoes, and a grey t-shirt under a black sports jacket, rang the doorbell and was welcomed into the cozy two story, four bedroom home by Saiki.

"How are you today Kankuro?" she asked ushering him into the living room.

"Very well, and yourself?"

"We're doing fine thank you," Saiki responded as Toshiro joined them. Kankuro and Toshiro shook hands, and Toshiro headed to the wet bar to pour Kankuro a glass of soda.

"Thank you," Kankuro said taking the fizzy drink. "Is Hannya ready?"

"She should be," Saiki said just as Matsuri walked into the living room with Gaara behind her.

"Hey," Gaara said greeting his brother. Kankuro smiled and nodded at the youngest No Sabaku.

"Where are you two of to?" Toshiro asked as Matsuri grabbed her purse.

"To the store," Matsuri answered, "Gaara is helping me bake a small cake for dessert tonight. But all we have is chocolate cake mix."

"And since no one will let me have chocolate," Gaara said sending Kankuro a small glare, "We have to buy vanilla mix."

"Ok, be careful," Saiki said as they headed for the door.

"Oh Matsuri make sure he doesn't switch the cake mixes when you're not looking. He's done that before," Kankuro said causing Matsuri to giggle while Gaara blushed lightly. He then turned to Saiki and Toshiro and bowed before excusing himself to go to Hannya's room.

Once outside her door, he knocked but received no answer. He waited a minute before opening the door. There on the other side of the room, in her queen-sized bed was Hannya. She was dressed in a blue sheath skirt with an off the shoulder light pink top. Her shoes were on the floor beside the bed. Kankuro entered but when she didn't turn to face him, he noticed she was fast asleep.

Kankuro approached her sleeping figure. She was lying on her back, her hair slightly covering her face. He didn't know whether to wake her or not, but he knew Hannya wasn't the type of person to just nap in the middle of the evening. 'She's probably stressed,' he thought. With a sigh he smiled softly, sure that they wouldn't be going out tonight.

He gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed the top of her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he whispered and turned to leave the room. The black and white composition book on her desk caught his eye. He grabbed it and skimmed through the pages. It was a story. He got to the last page that had any writing and saw that the last line was an almost unintelligible scribble. "Did you stay up late writing Hannya?" he wondered, putting the notebook back.

He exited her room and went back into the living room. Toshiro turned to him taking a sip of wine. "Where's Hannya?" Saiki asked drinking her mineral water.

"She's um, taking a nap," Kankuro said scratching the back of his neck.

"I told her not to sleep too late," Saiki said shaking her head, "I swear whatever she has been writing these last few days is going to be the death of her."

"So she was writing it late into the night?" Kankuro said more to himself than anything. 'Even though she knew we had a date today,' he thought becoming saddened.

"We're sorry Kankuro," Toshiro said. "But if you like, you can join us for dinner. Your brother will be here."

Kankuro was brought out of his thoughts, "Yes, thank you." Kankuro talked with Toshiro and Saiki until Gaara and Matsuri came back, and he helped them with the baking of the cake. He was trying to do everything to take his mind off the fact that Hannya forgot about him today, on their anniversary.

**May 2****nd**** 12:00 pm Girl's Bathroom**

"Ugh," Ino said as she looked in the mirror putting a hand on her stomach. "I feel so bloated."

"Well," Temari said from her seat on top of the sink counter, "You did just eat nine pickles."

"Would've been ten if Kiba didn't take away the last one in time," Aome said with a smile.

"Here ya go," Sakura said handing Ino a water bottle, "This should balance out all the sodium from those pickles. You'll be fine by the end of the day."

"God, I hope so," Ino said taking a drink, "There is something very wrong with me, it's like I don't know my own body anymore."

"When are you going to the doctor?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked over at Sakura's outline hearing a slight sense of distress in her voice, causing Hinata to raise an eyebrow. Luckily it was hidden under her bangs before it could cause any concern among the girls.

"Next Friday," Ino answered sighing deeply having downed half the bottle.

"Don't worry Ino everything will be fine, ok so," Temari said shifting the subject, "Shika's mom is having a girl, do you know what your moms are having?"

"No," Tenten said crossing her arms with a pout, "They want to keep it a secret."

"Well, they're going into the third trimester," Sakura said, "So we should be finding out by the end of August or beginning of September."

"Ok, c'mon girls, let's head back out and finish eating before the bell rings," Temari said. The girls exited the bathroom but Hinata hung back, grabbing Sakura's arm.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked her pink haired friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Sakura asked glad Hinata couldn't see her averting her eyes.

"Well you sounded worried in there," Hinata asked, "Is it about Ino?"

"A little, I don't know, we're probably very, very wrong," Sakura said running a hand through her hair.

"We who?" Hinata asked.

"Forget about it Hinata," Sakura said smiling, "There is nothing to worry about." 'At least I hope not,' Sakura thought remembering her conversation with Shikamaru. "Why don't you come along with us when we go to the doctors, Temari and I are going."

"Ok," Hinata said. She didn't want to stop asking until Sakura told her the truth but prodding more would make her close up completely. So she had to bite her tongue for a week.

When the girls got outside and were walking over to their spot they were stopped by Ken.

"You!" he shouted walking up to Aome who shielded Akemi. Masaru and their other friends were right behind him.

"What do you want?" Aome asked glaring at him. She stood up straighter trying to not seem frightened although he towered over her five foot two frame.

"You are going to wish you never humiliated me last time," Ken said pushing up his sleeves.

"Dude stop it," Masaru said putting a hand on Ken's shoulder. However he just shrugged Masaru off. Ken reached out a hand to grab Aome, but before he could even blink he was on the ground.

Tenten and Temari had Ken's arms pinned behind him, as Sakura and Hannya held a foot on the back of his knees. Matsuri and Ino stood by Ken's face. The two bent down, and Matsuri lifted Ken's face off the ground by lifting his collar. Ino proceeded to look him dead in the eye and say, "If you ever come near Akemi or Aome again, we will not go easy on you. Also if you do my friend Hinata over there," Matsuri moved Ken's head to show him Hinata recording everything with her camera, "Will post this very funny video of a big tough guy like you being taken down by the Konoha 14 girls. So, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but don't be stupid."

The girls released their grips as the boys arrived. Tobi and Naruto lifted Ken off the floor. He was covered in dirt and had some blood on his lip. "Hey buddy," Tobi said with a menacing smile, "I want to add something Ino forgot to mention," Tobi grabbed Ken's chin and made Ken look him in the eye. "Come near my girlfriend and my friend again, the Konoha 14 girls won't be the only ones going after you. Got it?"

"I think he does," Naruto said grabbing Ken's hair and making him bob his head in an upward and down motion. "Now get lost," he said releasing his grip. Ken tried to glare at them as he walked backwards but couldn't hold it as the sixteen glares from the teens rained down upon him. He quickly tuned around walking away as fast as he could without running.

"I'm sorry about that," Masaru said directing his apology at Aome. "He's usually not such a big jerk."

"That's hard to believe," Aome said rolling her eyes. This was the first time she had talked to Masaru since the carnival where she realized he had strung her along.

"Don't be so mean Aome," Masaru said.

"I'm being mean?" Aome asked in disbelief, "He's the one that dumped my best friend without good reason."

"Things happen Aome," Masaru argued, "Some people aren't compatible."

"You're right about that part, but Ken had no right to do what he did," Aome argued. Although she was being vague, and confusing the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki, Masaru understood what she meant.

"He isn't completely at fault at this," Masaru said and then directed his gaze and words to Akemi. "Maybe you shouldn't have given it up so easily."

"You – you asshole!" Aome shouted as Masaru walked away. Meanwhile the Konoha 14 and other Akatsuki members stood with their eyes wide and mouths slightly slack jawed.

"That was just cold," Kankuro said, as they all turned to Akemi who was crying with her hand over her mouth.

Aome turned to comfort her friend but Hinata was already there. "Akemi," she said putting her chin on top of the younger girl's head, "Shh shh, it's ok sweetie. Don't listen to him."

"It's so embarrassing," Akemi said into Hinata's chest, "Now you all think I'm a slut or something."

"Akemi," Naruto said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She flinched at his touch. Naruto's heart ached, remembering this was the way Hinata reacted under his touch after what Sakon did to her. "We could never think that." The fifteen year old looked up at Naruto's kind blue eyes, "You fell in love Akemi. You did something many have done before; you decided to give yourself completely to one person. He was just too stupid to realize how lucky he was to have a beautiful and sweet girl like you. He doesn't deserve you." Naruto glanced at Hinata. Even through her tears Akemi couldn't help but smile, Naruto loved Hinata so much. She hoped someday she could find a love like theirs.

"Thank you Naruto, Hinata, Aome, everyone," Akemi said as they all hugged her, "You guys are the best."

"We are your friends Akemi," Matsuri said, "You can count on us." As they tried to cheer her up Hinata walked over to Naruto.

"You were great Naruto-kun," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I just told her the truth," Naruto said with a soft smile looking at her, "She deserves better than him."

"She does," Hinata agreed. As Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders, he looked at the beautiful girl in his arms. 'So do you Hinata,' he thought closing his eyes kissing the top of her head. 'You deserve better than me.'

Tayuya leaned against a tree, having watched the confrontation. She smiled slightly at the scene. They were a close knit group, and protective of each other, even newer friends, unlike the Sound gang. It had been more than a month since Hinata's assault and the fire, and Tayuya hadn't spoken to the Konoha 14 or Akatsuki since. Lord Orochimaru wanted their trust to be able to have Tayuya manipulate them according to his wishes but she couldn't bring herself to talk to them. For now school was her sanctuary because she was the only remaining Sound Gang member at Konoha High. She didn't have to deal with the abuse until she got to the hideout. She couldn't bear to call the place home, after what happened it wasn't a home to her anymore.

The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki, especially Deidara, tried to talk to her but she would ignore them. She was even relieved when Ukon broke her arm because it meant she would be excused from P.E. the only class she had with them, making things easier. Tayuya laughed bitterly at her twisted train of thought, she was actually grateful for the broken arm.

She looked over at Naruto, wondering what was so special about him. Why did Lord Orochimaru want him dead? Tayuya thought back and remembered he never asked them to kill him before. Sure they tortured him when he was younger but only because he was annoying as hell, always pranking the Sound Gang. Also because he was the only one that stood up to them and they didn't like it. It wasn't until a year or so ago, after Orochimaru came back from his "business" trip to Tokyo that he was hell bent on annihilating Naruto. She remembered Kimimaro sneering and saying "The Lord is fearful of the King." To this day she did not know what he meant, but she wondered if there was someone higher up and more powerful than Orochimaru. If there was, who in the world is he?

Tayuya tore her gaze away from them. She had to keep her distance, because once she got close, it would mean the end of Naruto Uzumaki.

**May 3****rd**** Hyuuga household 2:00 pm**

As the teens sat on the chairs or lay down on the carpet with their Spanish books and notes scattered around, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Akemi said. She was getting used to hanging out with the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki, especially in a mansion like Hinata's, but she was feeling accepted and welcomed by her friends.

Opening the door Akemi was surprised to see Anko. "Hey kiddo," she said as Akemi stepped aside to let her in.

"Hi Anko-sensei," Akemi said trying to get rid of the confusion in her voice.

"You can call me Anko," Anko said, "The rest of them do." The purpled hair woman walked into the living room and was greeted by the teens and young adults. Hinata, Hanabi and Aome hugged her. "So what are y'all up to?"

"Studying for the Spanish final," Gaara answered while everyone else groaned. "It's this Monday."

"Why in the world is Ebisu having finals so soon," Anko wondered, "Everyone else is starting them the week after."

"It's because Ebisu-sensei has two parts to his final," Tenten explained, "The written part is on Monday, then next week are our presentation finals."

"Well anything can help you with?" Anko asked.

"Yeah Akemi, Hanabi and I are saying phrases and making sure they translate them correctly into Spanish," Aome said handing Anko a worksheet. "Can you help us?"

"Spanish is not exactly my forte," Anko said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's ok," Akemi answered, "If we're unsure we just ask Sasori."

"You know Spanish?" Anko asked the red head.

"Yes, along with our language, English and a little bit of Korean," Sasori answered with a distant smile remembering who taught him.

"Nice," Anko said, "Ok let's get started."

As the teens continued studying with the help of Anko, Aome and Akemi went off to the kitchen to replenish the snacks. "I never knew studying could be fun," Akemi said giggling.

"Yeah," Aome said, "And it's completely better when we aren't the ones doing the studying."

Laughing the girls made sandwiches, placed chips inside the bowls and scooped out ice cream. "How are you feeling?" Aome asked, "About everything."

"I'm better," Akemi said, "It's mostly thanks to all of you."

"You're our friend Akemi, we got your back!" Aome said giving two thumbs up.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Anko-sensei here?" Akemi asked confused.

"Oh it's a little secret," Aome said smiling, "Don't tell anyone else in school, but she is dating my dad."

"Really?" Akemi asked surprised.

"Well according to him it's not official," Aome responded disappointedly, "But soon it will be. And you want to know something that will happen even sooner?"

"What?" Akemi asked slightly afraid at Aome's mischievous face.

"We'll have you boy shopping in no time!" she shouted with a snap of her fingers. Smiling the girls continued preparing the snacks and carried them back into the living room.

"Yay ice cream!" Anko shouted more excited than the tired teens.

"Ok guys break time," Konan said grabbing a turkey sandwich.

"Don't stress too much," Sasori said, "Many of you will do great."

"Am I a part of that many?" Naruto asked through his mouth full of potato chips.

Sasori shook his head with a smile, "You, Kankuro and Kiba keep studying."

"Anyone seen Tobi?" Aome asked passing Gaara a cookies and cream ice cream, which Matsuri promptly took away. "Oops, sorry," Aome said smiling, scratching her cheek.

"No harm done," Matsuri said while Gaara pouted. With a kiss on the cheek she gave him vanilla ice cream.

"Tobi's in the other room," Kisame answered pointing to the den.

"Hannya we're supposed to be on break," Tenten said seeing their strawberry blonde haired friend writing in her composition notebook.

"I know, I know," Hannya said putting her pen down and looking at them. "But ever since our conversation last week I began wondering if being a writer would be a nice job to have, and since then I haven't been able to stop writing."

"Well what is it?" Kankuro asked looking over her shoulder, although he already knew it was a story. The story that canceled their anniversary date. Hannya tried to cover it, slightly embarrassed but he pretended to scan a few lines. "It's a story."

"Actually it's a play," Hannya said running her fingers through Kankuro's hair.

"If it's a play you should submit it for consideration to be the senior play," Konan said popping a few chips in her mouth.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, "Give it to Kurenai – sensei before the end of the semester, it'll be an opportunity to showcase your skill. Besides anything will be better than the disaster the seniors put on last year."

Hannya hesitated, drumming her fingers on the cover, "I'll see," she said, "I still have to finish it."

As the teens went back to eating and chatting Tobi came back into the room. He flopped onto an armchair with a huge sigh. Taking the hint Sasuke asked, "What's wrong Tobi?"

"Nothing," he said with a slight whine.

"Tobi," everyone in the room said with a 'just tell us' tone.

"Ok," he said running his hands through his hair then pulling at the long ends, "Tobi has been a good boy right? I've been doing well in school, trying to stay out of trouble, but my parents are still insistent that I join a club or a sport. You know to pad my college profile. I mean I'm already in the Special Events Committee with the rest of you, that's exhausting enough."

"Tobi, we meet twice a month," Sakura said being the head of the junior class section of the committee, "The most we do is the week before and of the dance. The only thing we, as the junior section have coming up is the junior prom. We aren't even officially planning it until the twelfth, all we have is the venue and theme set."

"But that's a lot of work," Tobi whined while they rolled their eyes with a smile. "But I'm a part of the school orchestra too!"

"It's not that hard to be a part of it, Kurenai-sensei doesn't even keep us for long since we have her for music class," Sasuke said.

"Fine," his cousin said defeated, "What do you guys suggest I join?"

"How about track?" Aome said, "Try outs are later this month, and even if you're new they train you over the summer."

"And Lee's on the track team, I'm sure he'll look out for you," Hinata added. When Kyuubi heard the words Lee and track team he jumped down from his seat on the couch and gently pawed Tenten's leg, remembering what she told him when they were looking for Akamaru. Tenten frantically gestured for Kyuubi to keep quiet. She had hoped he'd forgotten, because although she was the most athletic of the Konoha 14 she was afraid of Rock Lee and his overenthusiasm.

"Wait you mean Rock Lee?" Tobi asked, "The person who runs ten miles a day, before school starts!" Tobi hid his face in his arms, "He's going to run me to death."

"Lee's a nice guy," Sakura said defending their honorary Konoha 14 member, "He is dedicated and hardworking, you'll learn a lot from him."

"Anyone else want to join with me?" Tobi said hoping they would.

They all looked away. "I'm joining baseball," some of the guys answered.

"We're thinking soccer," some of the girls answered. However Kyuubi continued pawing at Tenten until she picked him up and held him still in her arms.

"You guys sure are great pals," Tobi said with his tongue sticking out. Kyuubi glared at Tenten who scratched him behind the ears.

"Sorry Tobi but running really isn't our thing," Neji answered. "But I'm sure you'll do fine, you're pretty fast."

"Yeah remember the time he sprinted like half a mile because he thought he saw Kakashi," Temari said, "You know before he asked permission to date Aome?"

"He did it in ten seconds flat," Gaara said with a smirk. Tobi scowled in his direction as laughter erupted in the room.

"Fine," Tobi said, "I'll give it a shot. It'll appease my parents."

"I know something else that'll appease your parents, getting a passing grade in Spanish," Sasori said, "So teens minus Aome, Hanabi and Akemi, back to work, before you end up like those three." Sasori pointed to his right.

"Hey!" Naruto, Kankuro and Kiba said with a pout.

"Prove me wrong then," Sasori said flicking a potato chip at them, "Study."

The three boys grumbled as everyone settled back in with their seats and positions with their notebooks and study guides in hand. Anko had silently watched these children interact. Although most of the Akatsuki was just eight to seven years younger than her, she still thought of them as such. She smiled softly to herself, wishing she hadn't missed out on those years of Hinata and Hanabi's lives when they were younger. As she looked down at the worksheets in her hands she glanced at Hinata who was laughing at Naruto's exaggerated Spanish accent. 'I'm not missing out on their lives anymore Melody,' she thought, 'I promise big sis, Daddy won't be the reason I leave them again.'

**Monday, May 5, 5****th**** period Spanish**

Naruto looked up from his exam to check on the annoyingly loud ticking clock. Ten minutes left before the end of class. He gulped and continued writing.

As he finished up the last paragraph of his essay, he went back to check over his answers. He bit his lip as he realized he left more blank spaces than he would like. Next he saw there weren't that many accent markings on his words, causing him to worry. He was never good at the accents, always forgetting them or using them incorrectly. They were usually the reason he got half a grade to a grade lower in his essays or worksheets.

He glanced around the room and saw Kiba running his hand through his hair and nervously moving his left leg. Turning slightly to look at Kankuro he saw him biting the end of the pencil, leaving large dents in it. Kankuro met Naruto's gaze and pulled his tie in a choking gesture. Naruto chuckled and nodded turning back to his paper before Ebisu noticed. He stared at the paper until the bell rang.

As the students filed in and handed their paper to Ebisu Kiba whispered, "Hey Naruto, how'd you think you did?"

"Ok, I hope," Naruto said, "But I know I'm going to have to kill it in the presentation."

"Yeah me too," Kankuro said coming up behind them as they made their way to the hallway. "Otherwise Yashamaru – oji – san is going to be pissed, and you don't want to see him pissed."

"There's still hope," Kiba said, "How about we team up to do this presentation. Ebisu-sensei said we could work in groups, as long as we each contribute to making the presentation and presenting it, since he is going to be grading us individually."

"I'm up for it," Kankuro said, "How about we meet over at my house afterschool to plan it out."

"Sure, we'll be there," Naruto said high fiving Kankuro and Kiba before he jogged over to catch up to Hinata.

"Hey my sunny place," Naruto said causing Hinata to smile softly. Only her mother had called her that, but she didn't mind it coming from Naruto.

"Hey fish cakes," Hinata said smiling.

"Hinata-chan, I wasn't named after that," Naruto whined but with a grin on his face, "It was the name of a character from Jiraiya's story."

Giggling, Hinata said, "I know, I know. Oh don't forget we have to pick up Deidara's birthday cake after school."

"No worries, I am on it," Naruto said. "I'll get it from Cocoa Café, rush over to your house, we celebrate, and then I rush over to work." Naruto was used to this routine, every time it was someone's birthday, especially when it was on a weekday. Today Naruto, Hinata and Itachi would go over to Cocoa Café to pick a cake. Ever since their fight at the café the two made sure to go back and apologize to Kimiko and the waitress has been very kind to them. She even helped them pick out Hana's birthday cake and now they were counting on her help for Deidara's. They were amazed by her uncanny ability to choose or create the perfect sweets for each customer, even when they thought they wanted something else.

Hinata sighed, "I hope it gets his mood up." Naruto placed a hand on her cheek; he knew they were all worried about their friend. But hopefully celebrating his birthday would help him put aside the redhead that was always on his mind. "Well, let's get to Music, I want to practice the guitar some more."

"As you wish," Naruto said grabbing her hand leading her through the crowds, making sure she was safe by his side.

**Wednesday May 7, 3:20 pm Music Room**

Tayuya hung back as she saw everyone filing out of the music room. Once she was sure everyone was out of the room she quickly went inside.

"Oh Tayuya, hello there," Kurenai said as she grabbed her purse and lifted Akikaze in his car seat. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," Tayuya said. She pulled at the strap of her messenger bag, "I was wondering if you could let me use one of the guitars for a bit."

"Of course, I didn't know you could play," Kurenai said with a smile.

Tayuya nodded, "A little, although I prefer the flute."

Kurenai opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a silver key ring with two keys. "I have a doctor's appointment to get to for this little guy." Akikaze blew bubbles from his mouth, lifting his chubby arms, grasping at air in Tayuya's direction. Tayuya smiled at the adorable baby. "So here are keys for the instrument closet and the doors." Kurenai placed the keys in Tayuya's hand. Seeing the surprised look on the young woman's face, Kurenai placed her hand on Tayuya's shoulder. "I know you're a good kid, so I know I can trust you with this." Kurenai turned and walked out of the room, saying over her shoulder, "Don't forget to lock up; you can give me the keys tomorrow."

With that Tayuya was alone in the classroom. She put down her bag and moved a stool to the center of the room. As she walked to the instrument closet she noticed a binder lying under a desk. "Someone forgot it," she bit her lip. Tayuya wondered if anyone would come back looking for it and walk in on her performance.

**Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Mansion**

"Oh crap," Naruto said looking through his backpack. "I forgot my binder in Kurenai's class." He ran a hand through his hair. "It has all my notes. These finals will be the death of me!"

"Don't worry Naruto," Itachi said taking out his cellphone. "Deidara's still at school, I'll just tell him to pass by the class and get them. Hopefully it's still open."

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto said sending the Uchiha a thankful smile.

**Konoha High 3:30 pm**

"Yeah Itachi," Deidara said into his phone, as he walked into the building. "Tell Naruto, I'll get it." He hung up and approached the classroom. The lights were still on, so he decided to just walk in. He immediately froze in front of the door.

There, sitting on a stool with a guitar in her hands was Tayuya. She had her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and was strumming the guitar with her eyes closed. Deidara wanted to run over there and hug her but he stopped himself when he heard her speak, or rather sing in a low pained voice.

Don't walk too close  
Don't breathe so soft  
Don't talk so sweet  
Don't sing  
Don't lay oh so near  
Please don't let me fall in love with you again

Deidara felt the tears well up in his eyes. The last line she sung were the words she said to him that time in the soccer field when she broke his heart.

Please let me forget  
all those sweet smiles  
all of the passion  
all of the heat, the peace, the pain  
all those blue skies  
where your words were my freedom  
Please, don't let me fall in love with you again

Deidara couldn't help but smile. If this song was true then despite the line that drove the dagger further into his heart, Tayuya still remembered what she felt for him. He knew she was scared of the Sound doing anything like what they did to Neji, Hinata or Sakura again. Although he understood she wanted to protect them by keeping her distance, he didn't think it was fair. They used threats and intimidation to make her comply and all he wanted to do was protect her. He just wanted to be able to hold her again and for her to feel safe for once in her life.

Too many times  
I've cared too much  
I stood on the edge  
and saw that you held my hand  
and knowing too well  
I couldn't hide from those eyes

Please, don't let me fall  
Please, don't let me fall in love with you again

Deidara clapped, startling Tayuya. With wide eyes she turned to her audience of one. "That was beautiful," Deidara said softly. He approached her slowly because she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Quickly she got off the stool, guitar in one hand and headed to the closet. She placed the guitar inside and just as fast grabbed her bag. "Tayuya please stop!" Deidara shouted angrily. He grabbed her by the wrist. "Please talk to me."

"I can't, I can't," Tayuya said shaking her head.

"They aren't here to see you," Deidara argued, "You don't have to be afraid here."

"I can't risk them hurting you or anyone," Tayuya said turning to him.

Deidara saw her brown eyes becoming glassy. He placed his hand on her cheek, "Our offer still stands. Come live with me at the Hyuuga estate. Hiashi will make sure you're protected." Deidara smiled, loosened his hold on her and reached into his pocket. "I've been carrying these for a while." He pulled out a white envelope which held two tickets for the prom. He held one out for Tayuya. "This one is yours."

Tayuya looked at it and her smile widened, but tears fell from her eyes. "You weren't supposed to have seen me. You weren't supposed to talk to me. You weren't supposed to hold me, Deidara."

"But I can't help it," Deidara said enveloping her in his arms again. "You are all I think about, all I dream about. You have become the reason I wake up every morning, because I just want a chance to be like this again."

"We were never really anything," Tayuya said pulling away. "We just went to a dance together." She turned and walked away.

"Stop lying to yourself, please," Deidara said. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her back pressed against his chest. He leaned into her and pressed his face to the side of her neck smelling the fresh water and apple smell that intoxicated him. "I love you Tayuya."

Tayuya sobbed quietly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys Kurenai gave her. "You wouldn't if you really knew who I was," Tayuya said and pressed the keys into his palm. Unfortunately the pain of the keys digging into his skin caused Deidara to let go of her. "Lock up," Tayuya whispered before she bolted out of the classroom.

Deidara stood there, keys in one hand and tickets in the other. In a trance he did as Tayuya said. He locked the instrument closet, he grabbed Naruto's binder, and then he turned off the lights and finally closed the door behind him. He locked the doors and walked out into his car. It wasn't until he was inside that he lost it. He yelled and pounded his fist against the steering wheel and the dashboard, finally crying as he leaned back against the leather seats, cursing at whatever gods made him go through this hell.

**Friday May 9, 4:30 pm Doctor's Examination Room, Konoha Hospital**

Ino pulled at the flimsy gown that kept her panties and bra hidden from Temari, Sakura, Hinata and Konan, who had driven them to the doctor's office after school. She was lying on the examination table having just completed a full physical, since the Dr. Takano said she was due for one anyway.

After the examination Dr. Takano said her throat was clear, no buildup of mucus, and overall no sign of a flu, which confused Ino even more. Dr. Takano excused himself to get the results from the tests he performed.

"If it's not the flu what else can it be?" Temari asked as Hinata and Konan jokingly listed more causes for her overactive appetite and vomiting.

"You two are not helping my nerves right now!" Ino whined sitting up brushing her shoulder length hair out of her face. She jumped down from the table and pulled open the folding screen, changing back into her school uniform.

"Sakura c'mon help us out," Konan said, "What is Dr. Haruno's diagnosis?"

Sakura had been quiet for most of the wait outside while Ino's examination was going on. When Ino told them Dr. Takano said it wasn't flu, Sakura felt her stomach drop, thinking Shikamaru was right. She bit her lip, "I think you might-"

"Ino," Dr. Takano said coming in with a clipboard in hand. "Hey sweetie." The change in pitch of his voice to a softer tone caused Sakura and Hinata to raise their ears. "I'm going to walk you to a good friend of mine, who is going to help you. Your friends are welcomed to come along."

"Ok," Ino said with a smile. She followed the doctor with her friends walking behind her. "Is your friend a specialist, will they know what's wrong with me?" Ino asked excitedly, hoping to finally find the cure to put an end to the last three horrible weeks.

"Yeah, she will," Dr. Takano said and with a gentle pat on Ino's back as he led her to the office of Dr. Nakamara on the tenth floor.

"Hello Ino," the young doctor said. She had long black hair and dark purple eyes, with a warm smile. "My name is Dr. Nakamara but you can all just call me Sunako."

"Ok Sunako-san," Ino said with a bow, "It is nice to meet you." The girls bowed as well.

"I'll leave you to discuss," Dr. Takano said, "You are in good hands."

Smiling Sunako placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and led her inside her office. As Ino took a seat in the main chair across from the doctor's desk, she and Sunako exchanged some words. With a nod Sunako approached the girls, who were standing behind the door frame. "Ino would like for you girls to come in."

As they came in and sat in the chairs at the back of the office, Sunako took a seat behind her desk and opened the manila folder. "Ino I am very glad you have friends here with you right now, because what I am about to tell you is life changing and you are going to need a strong support group."

"What is it?" Ino asked worried.

Sakura closed her eyes, in the frenzy of coming up to this floor and meeting this new doctor she only got a glance of the plaque beside the door, but it was enough for her photographic memory to conjure up the image of the plaque in her mind. It had read Dr. Sunako Nakamara, OB/GYN.

She opened her eyes wide in time to hear Sunako say, "You're pregnant Ino."

"What?" Ino said not really a question but the only word that she could process at the moment.

"You're about three and a half weeks along," Sunako said with an understanding smile. "You've been experiencing the usual symptoms for pregnancy. For every woman the timeline for symptoms to appear are different for each pregnancy. For this one your symptoms showed up very early. I know this might come as a shock to you, but the blood and urine tests are positive. Congratulations."

"What?" Ino whispered.

Sunako stood up and placed a hand on Ino's shoulder. "I will leave you here to process this news Ino. When I come back I will answer any questions you have." Before she headed out the door, she looked over at the equally shocked faces of Hinata, Temari and Konan. Looking at Sakura she saw she had a knowing look on her face and Sunako spoke to her, "Sakura, she is at a very delicate state right now. Please give her the support she needs."

"Should I tell her the options?" Sakura asked following the doctor out the door.

"Yes, I think it will sound better coming from a friend than me, and if she has any questions about them I shall answer them when I return from my rounds," Sunako said with a smile. Sakura nodded and closed the door behind Dr. Nakamara.

Ino was still sitting in the chair, her face hidden in her hands biting her lip trying to keep from crying.

"Ino," Konan said kneeling beside the young girl, "Look at me hon." Konan gently ran her hand through Ino's hair until she looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "It'll be ok."

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked, "What will Kiba say? What about my parents?"

"They love you," Hinata said, "The fact that you are pregnant should not change that."

"I'm barely going to be 17," Ino said, "Oh god; I've ruined everything for Kiba."

"Ino don't say that," Temari said, "Kiba is just as much a part of this as you. He's the father of this little kid." With a smile Temari placed a hand on Ino's stomach.

Ino smiled slightly but with a sigh asked, "What am I going to do?"

"There are three options really," Sakura said kneeling on Ino's left side. "There are two options that involve carrying the baby to full term. Those are keeping the baby, or putting it up for adoption. Then there's the third option, which is terminating the pregnancy."

"Terminating the pregnancy?" Ino asked in a soft whisper. "I don't know if I can do that … it's not just my decision."

"When are you going to tell Kiba?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," Ino said, "He's worried about finals right now, I don't want to break his concentration." She looked at each of her friends, "Please keep this secret, don't tell anyone, especially not Kiba. I will tell him when the time is right."

"We promise," Hinata said speaking for everyone.

"Where is Dr. Nakamara?" Ino asked.

"She's doing some rounds," Sakura said. "She'll be back in a few."

Ino nodded, "Do you girls mind waiting outside, I want to ask her some questions when she gets back."

"Ok, we'll give you your privacy," Konan said then herded the girls out of the room. "We'll be right here." With that Konan closed the door.

After what seemed like an eternity Sunako came back in. "Ino, how are you doing?"

"I don't know," Ino said rubbing her hands together nervously.

"Konan said you had a question for me," Sunako said sitting on her chair. "What can I help you with?"

Ino pushed her hair behind her ears, and kept her eyes on the ground, "I don't know what I am going to do just yet. But I want to know-" she took a deep calming breath trying to settle the knots in the pit of her stomach and closed her eyes tightly before the tears spilled, "I want to know until when am I able to terminate a pregnancy?"

**May 13, Tuesday Iruka's Classroom 4:00 pm**

Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro walked into the classroom to the awaiting junior section of the Special Events Committee to continue the meeting from the day before regarding their Junior Prom. They were already late because they had stayed to practice their presentation in Kurenai's room.

"Why can't there be a freshman prom?" they heard Aome ask Sakura who smiled. The Seniors and Juniors had split the sophomores and freshman amongst each group to help them with the preparations.

"There's not enough in the budget," Sakura said, "Besides a junior prom is a tradition, it's symbolic. Juniors end their year with a prom before entering their Senior and final year, which then comes to an end with another prom before graduation."

"Fine," Aome said with a slight pout.

"Aome, you do know you're going right?" Tobi asked with a smile, "After all I am a junior."

"You're right!" Aome exclaimed lifting her head up happily, "I'm a freshman going to the junior prom! – Wait."

"What is it?" Tobi asked.

"I won't go if Akemi doesn't go," she said crossing her arms looking over at her friend whose eyes were wide.

"It's cute when the little ones stick together," Temari said ruffling up Aome's hair who was giving her a playful glare.

"Akemi's part of the committee, she will get in for free," Sakura said looking at Akemi with a smile, "All the freshman and sophomores on this committee will."

"No," Aome said standing up, her hands on the table, "She deserves to go with someone, so they can treat her like a princess."

"I really don't," Akemi said shaking her head, hiding her embarrassed face from view.

"Yes, you do and I, Aome Hatake, hereby swear on our friendship that I will find you the perfect gentleman to take you to the junior prom!" Aome shouted, with that she ran out of the room with Akemi in tow.

"Ok, so before we leave today I want to remind you the nominations for Prom King and Queen are due tomorrow for the junior class, we have to pick up the ballot boxes during homeroom. The actual voting will take place during the dance. So that's it for today," Sakura said banging her gavel, "Just remember your jobs and responsibilities and this prom will proceed without a problem."

"You guys want to continue practicing?" Naruto asked placing his hands behind his head.

"We can't Sai's picking us up in half an hour to take us to Gama Records," Kiba said, "Remember Jiraiya said he had some news."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said stretching, "Ugh being a high school student and international rock star is hard work."

"Don't get cocky," Kankuro said gently elbowing him, "You're heads big enough already."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, "My head isn't big, my hair makes it look big." It was true, his spikes were longer than normal, with the lower half of the spikes brushing his shoulders, looking more like the hairstyle of his father that Naruto knew from the picture. He smiled, knowing he wouldn't change it.

"What do you want to do for a half hour?" Kiba asked.

Suddenly Naruto's mischievous smile appeared on his face. "You got a prank in mind?" Kiba asked knowing that smile anywhere.

"You better believe it," he said walking out of the room. As Kankuro started to follow him, Kiba stopped him.

"Trust me," he said, "It's best if we stand back and just watch."

"Watch what?" Hinata asked coming up behind them.

"The Master Prankster is back," Kiba said remembering the last time Naruto did something, it ended with cops and the fire department arriving and him having to take care of a certain someone throughout the school year.

**Outside Tsunade's office 4:20 pm**

Naruto hid under the window to Tsunade's office. The bushes provided cover from the eyes of the rest of the student body. He had pried the window open to implement his plan and was now waiting patiently for Tsunade to come back.

Just as he was becoming impatient he heard the turn of the door knob. He peeked up and looked inside.

Tsunade was walking in, her hand on her right temple, having just come back from a dull meeting with the superintendent, who wouldn't stop staring at her breast. All she wanted to do was sit in her comfortable chair and have a drink. As she sat down on the chair a loud fart noise came from underneath her. "Naruto!" she shouted annoyed by the blonde's antics. She slammed her fists on the books on top of her desks, and heard a small pop followed by an overpowering and foul smell. As her eyes teared up and she tried not to breathe in too deeply, she lifted her books to find a thin rectangular vial of an olive liquid that caused the smell. Holding back a growl, she walked toward the opposite wall and flicked the switch to turn on the ceiling fan.

She immediately regretted the action when the fan whirred to life and tossed four more vials against the walls, shattering on impact. The olive liquid trickled down her peach colored walls. "Naruto Uzumaki!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Naruto was laughing out loud under the window sill, holding his stomach as he heard Tsunade shouting curses at him. He laughed more when he heard Shizune come in shouting, "Tsunade-sama what's wrong!" only to start making a gagging noise due to the smell.

Suddenly he felt the back of his shirt pulled up and soon found himself face to face with a very angry Tsunade, who had a few specks of the liquid on her jacket.

"Hey Tsunade-baa-chan," he said with a smile, "How's it going?"

**Konoha High Front Gates 4:30 pm**

"Hello kids," Jiraiya said getting out of the limo.

"Good afternoon Jiraiya-sama," Hinata said getting up from the curb, where she sat with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Matsuri.

Tenten had stayed to wait with them because it was her and Neji's 32 month anniversary and he wanted to take her to a nice dinner. Kankuro and Gaara were there because Temari wouldn't give them the keys to the mansion, having wanted to stay with Shikamaru for a little longer, and their Uncle was out of town. Matsuri had just decided to stick around because she had nothing better to do. Kakashi and Asuma's finals had been on Monday. Kurenai's final was a breeze, she felt confident about her time in Anko's obstacle course and she had done her presentation for Ebisu earlier this day. All most of the teens had to worry about was Iruka's final on Wednesday and she felt confident about it. As Kankuro watched Gaara and Matsuri hugging and talking he wished Hannya had decided to stay for a while longer, but she wanted to finish her play and he didn't want to stand in her way. He sighed.

"We're missing one Fox," Jiraiya said, "Where's Naruto?"

"He kind of got in trouble," Kiba said, "He pranked our principal and he's in her office right now."

"Iruka is trying to get a lenient punishment for him," Hinata added.

"Ok, I'll speed this up, I want to give you kids this news together," he said, "Where's the principal's office."

"Through those doors, and then just follow the smell," Neji said, "You can't miss it."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow but walked up the concrete walkway in the middle of the parking lot and through the front doors. That is when he understood what Neji meant. The horrible smell hit him like a brick wall. He covered his mouth and nose with a handkerchief and went on his way to the principal's office.

He saw the door wide open as a young woman with short black hair tried to connect as many fans as she could to the outlets. He knocked on the open door, scaring her in the process.

"Oh," Shizune yelped dropping one of the fans on her foot. "Ow, ow, ow," she said gritting her teeth, and then looked up at the man in the doorway. Quickly the pain in her foot left as she looked at the face of a man she remembered from twenty-two years ago. He was older, but he still had the same red vertical lines under his black eyes, the wart on the side of his nose, and the long spiky white hair that she saw when she peeked behind Tsunade's coat as she talked to him when she was little. "What are you doing here?" Shizune said panic in her voice.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, wondering why this young woman was acting scared and looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm here to get Naruto, my name is Jiraiya, and I'm the CEO of Gama Records." As he saw her slowly backtracking into the principal's office he asked, "Do I know you?"

Shizune quickly shook her head and held her hands out in front, gesturing for Jiraiya to stay where he was, unable to make a complete sentence. She turned around, entering Tsunade's office, slamming the door behind her.

"Tsunade-sama!" she shouted. Tsunade looked away from glaring at Naruto and turned to her young apprentice.

"What is it Shizune?"

"Um, we kind of have a situation," Shizune said ending in a whisper as she got closer to Tsunade's desk. In a whisper she added, "He's here."

"Shizune who are you talking about?" as those words left Tsunade's mouth, someone knocked on the door. "Iruka could you please get that?"

"No Iruka-kun don't!" Shizune shouted. Iruka was startled but not before he opened the door slightly.

"Hi, there," Jiraiya said opening the door wider. He still had the handkerchief over the tip of his nose and covering his mouth, "Iruka, nice to see you again. How's Naruto doing?"

"He's fine, except he decided to pull a prank on the school principal," Iruka said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I see," Jiraiya said turning to look at Naruto who shrugged with a smirk, "Let me talk to the principal, maybe I can speed this along."

As he turned to fully face the principal, the hand covering his face fell to his side. "You," he said as his eyes widened. There in the principal's chair was the woman he thought he would never see again. He stared into those golden-amber eyes that were widening as the seconds passed. "I never thought I would see you again." He rushed to her and hugged her tightly. When pulling away he saw the familiar purple diamond on her forehead, the one he remembered from the hospital when he thought he was seeing ghosts. "Why didn't you tell me you were back in Konoha?"

"No one was supposed to know," Tsunade said biting her lip.

"I can see that, you died your hair a lighter shade," he said, "Did you get cheek implants? I guess being a plastic surgeon you have friends in the field that did it for you. Well you definitely didn't need any breast implants." He chuckled, while Tsunade looked away. "But you can never hide that diamond on your forehead."

"Jiraiya you know Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked standing up from his seat. Shizune closed her eyes, feeling she had failed Tsunade.

"Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, "Well I guess I can see why you go by that now. You always liked that name better than Moyai."

"Wait, I've heard that name before," Naruto said perking his ears at the name Moyai. He searched his brain for the name and when he found it his eyes widened. "Moyai Senju!" He rushed in front of Tsunade. "Tsunade are you Moyai Senju?"

Tsunade raised her head and nodded, "Yes, I am."

"This is great!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "We thought you were dead, but you're not! So you can perform Hinata's surgery!"

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted cutting off the blonde's celebrations, "My career as a doctor ended twenty-three years ago." With that said Tsunade elbowed her way out of the room where she felt suffocated, and not just because of the disgusting smell.

"You can't do that!" Naruto shouted rushing after her. He stood in front of her looking down into her angry eyes. "You can't let her down! Without you the surgery is too risky."

"With every surgery there is a risk," Tsunade said softly.

"But with you there, the risk will lessen," Naruto said, "Please perform the surgery, Hinata needs you!"

"I – I can't do it," Tsunade said. Since Naruto wouldn't let her pass, she shoved him out of the way and ran outside the building.

"Tsunade stop!" Jiraiya shouted running after her. He was able to grab onto her arm as they entered the gazebo. "Tsunade will you stop running away!"

Tsunade tore her arm away from his grasp, "Why Jiraiya!" she shouted shaking her head, "That's all I'm good for! I can't save people!"

"What are you talking about Tsunade," Jiraiya said, "You were and although a bit rusty maybe, you still are a great doctor. You gave people second chances at life by operating on their hearts, you treated terrified children and brought smiles to their faces, you made the scars people were ashamed of disappear from their bodies through your plastic surgery, and you helped people see again. That is what Hinata needs."

Tsunade shook her head, "No she does not need me! The last time someone needed me I failed. Jiraiya I failed!"

Jiraiya pulled Tsunade into his chest. He ran a hand over the back of her head as she cried and wailed, pounding at his chest. "It wasn't your fault. I told you that all those years ago. There was nothing you could have done."

"I was supposed to help them," she shouted, "I was supposed to keep them safe! Dan and Nawaki shouldn't have died!" She pulled away and tightly gripped the wooden rail of the gazebo. "I never told anyone this Jiraiya. But I was there when the crash happened … It happened right before my eyes."

"I know," Jiraiya said. "I saw when you came in with them at the emergency room. I was in there for alcohol poisoning." He paused. "You were covered in their blood, and trying to get into the surgery room but the doctors wouldn't let you in."

Tsunade snorted bitterly through her tears, "They told me I wasn't trained as a trauma surgeon. I was one of the best doctors there and they wouldn't let me go to them!" She wiped her eyes, "I just wanted to hold their hands. I wanted to kiss their foreheads one more time and say that everything would be ok."

"That's why you couldn't continue being a doctor," Jiraiya whispered, "You stopped believing you could save people."

"I couldn't save the ones I loved, how could I save anyone else. I tried to stay here in Konoha. But I only lasted a year without them." Tsunade said, "And I became so … so afraid of the blood." She gently fell to her knees, her palms pressed on the cold cemented ground. "Seeing all that blood come out of them … I couldn't take it. That's why I became someone else Jiraiya. During that year I was getting custody of Shizune and getting everything in order. When I left I went to school in Tokyo and became a teacher, then a principal."

"But you still have doctor instincts," Jiraiya argued, "Ever since we were little you loved it." He smiled remembering how Tsunade would clean their wounds and cover them in bandages, while berating them for their dangerous antics. "You always took care of me and Oro-" Jiraiya stopped himself. They hadn't talked about Orochimaru since he decided to quit college and go down a different and darker path. "Naruto is right," he said quickly changing the subject, "You're the only one that can help Hinata. Hiashi was telling me it is a 45 percent chance of success without having to resort to a transplant. But with your help the percentage could at least rise by twenty."

"Why can't she just have a transplant, then I won't be involved?" Tsunade asked venom in her tone.

"She sees her mother in her eyes," Jiraiya said. "You remember Melody don't you?"

"Is her godfather really asking her godmother if she remembers their goddaughter?" Tsunade asked softly a very minuscule smile appearing on her lips.

"Ok, dumb question" Jiraiya said, "Then you know as well as I do that Hinata has her mother's eyes. That shade of lavender is nowhere in the Hyuuga line, it's all from Melody Joukai."

"She did have beautiful eyes; she was beautiful overall … Why did he choose that as her last name?" Tsunade asked, reminiscing.

"Joukai? Well he always said she was his little piece of heaven," Jiraiya said, "It was the last name he gave Anko that puzzled me more. Mitarashi?"

"Wasn't it because she would pour ridiculous amounts of that Mitarashi brand syrup onto her dango," Tsunade said giggling. "She was always hoped up on sugar." Those two girls where always like sisters or daughters to Tsunade. She remembered how Nawaki would always love playing with the girls, calling them his sisters.

"She still is," Jiraiya said remembering her antics in New York.

Tsunade looked up at the sky, "Do Hanabi and Hinata know these things about their mother?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Unfortunately there are lots of things they don't know about her. They barely found out about 'Sunshine'."

"I see," Tsunade said closing her eyes.

"So," he said squatting down beside her. "Will you do it? Will you help Hinata?"

"What about my hæmophobia?" Tsunade asked.

"There's time for you to overcome that fear," Jiraiya said, "Maybe you should accompany Toshiro around the hospital while he's here."

"It's not that easy," Tsunade said, "Every time I see blood I remember Dan and Nawaki and I – I freeze up. I can't control my tremors."

"How about this," Jiraiya said, reaching for her cheek. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand, "You act as a consultant. You don't have to do the surgery; you just help Toshiro figure out a way to lower the possibility of a transplant, hell even the infections."

Tsunade bit her lip unsure. "Naruto needs this too," Jiraiya said, "He loves that girl and he will force you to say yes one way or another." He stood up grabbing onto the wooden rail, but immediately a sharp pain in his hand caused him to groan harshly.

"Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked getting up as he held his right hand. "Let me see." When he shook his head and assured her he'd be fine, she forcefully and with little effort grabbed his wrist and looked at his injured hand. From the bottom of his index finger to the start of his wrist was a long bloody gash. She looked around and found the cause. A rusty nail poking out of the wooden railing.

"This is why I wanted to use cement," Tsunade said trying to ignore the blood. But as her hands trembled around Jiraiya's she put them to her side.

"It's not that bad right?" Jiraiya asked wrapping it with his handkerchief.

"Well it was a rusty nail," Tsunade said, "When was the last time you got a Tetanus shot?"

"A what?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ok you have to go to the hospital," Tsunade said, leading him back to the office by grabbing his good hand. "You can't let it get infected." Jiraiya was barely listening; instead he was enjoying the feeling of his hand in hers.

Walking into the office, where the fans cleared out most of the smell, Tsunade instructed Jiraiya to sit down while she got peroxide from a small personal medical cabinet behind a landscape painting.

"I knew the doctor wasn't out of you," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Will you do it Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked. Tsunade was surprised by the young man's respectfulness, but she didn't answer. She cleaned Jiraiya's wound with cotton balls and bandaged it. "Tsunade-sama!" Naruto shouted and she turned around to see him on his knees, his hands intertwined in front of his head, as his face touched the ground, "I beg of you please help Hinata. She needs you."

Tsunade felt her heart strings being pulled. "You love her don't you?" she asked although she knew the answer.

"More than anything, she is one of the most precious things in my life," Naruto said as he silently allowed tears to fall, "I would do whatever I can to make her happy and accomplish the promises I made to her."

Tsunade closed her hands into tight fists until the trembling stopped. Taking a calming breath she said, "I will help."

Naruto snapped his head up from the ground, his eyes red and cheeks stained with tears, "Really?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "But I can only act as a consultant."

"Either way with your help they'll be able to do it!" Naruto shouted jumping up. He hugged Tsunade and ran out of the room to give Hinata the good and amazing news. "I'll see you back home Iruka!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," Iruka said, "This means a lot to him."

Tsunade tried to give a comforting smile but it came out more strained than she intended, "I'll do my best. I guess everything has been cleared up; there really wasn't any damage, so Naruto is off the hook. You and Shizune head on home."

At the wording of their boss Shizune and Iruka became flustered and awkwardly walked out of the office. "Are those two dating?" Jiraiya asked between grunts from the stinging pain.

"I think so," Tsunade said. She was unsure because of the twosome's very private nature. Although she was Shizune's mentor and only family, Tsunade had neither received a conformation or denial of their relationship. Shizune just tried to avoid the subject. "Now c'mon let's get you to the hospital." She grabbed Jiraiya's good hand and pulled it to help him up. Jiraiya smiled seeing that she was just as strong as he remembered. "I swear if you don't stop staring at my breast the hand wound won't be the only thing hurting." And just as scary.

"Ok but after we have to stop by the Hyuuga mansion later to tell Hiashi and Mikoto the news," Jiraiya said, "And to reintroduce you as Moyai."

"No," she said, "Moyai Senju is long gone. I'm now and forever will be Tsunade Mito."

**Hyuuga Mansion 7:30 pm**

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, what was it that you wanted to speak to us about?" Hiashi asked as they were seated in the living room of the mansion. Mikoto, Itachi and Neji were on his right with Hanabi, Sasuke and Hinata on his left. Toshiro, Saiki, Hannya and Matsuri were on the other sofa. Tsunade was sitting in the armchair, with Jiraiya standing at her side. Naruto was sitting in the armchair closest to the Hyuugas. He reached up to hold Hinata's hand giving a reassuring squeeze. She smiled.

"I guess we should start with, Tsunade, is not who you think she is," Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya you're making me sound like a secret agent," Tsunade said with a roll of her eyes, "Or worse a traitor."

"Well you're not exactly just a high school principal," Jiraiya argued. "The truth is twenty-three years ago, Tsunade ran away from Konoha taking Shizune with her."

"So she's a kidnapper?" Hanabi asked before Hinata could cover her mouth.

"No, no," Tsunade said with a small chuckle, "Shizune was the niece of my fiancé, Dan Kato, he was her only family. After he and my younger brother Nawaki died, I couldn't bear to be here in Konoha anymore because I would see them everywhere. So I took Shizune and left. We didn't come back until eight years ago."

"I remember those names," Hiashi said, "But weren't Dan Kato and Nawaki Senju the fiancé and brother of the doctor Moyai Senju?"

"Yes," Tsunade said, "I probably should have lead with that. My real name is not Tsunade Mito, it's Moyai Senju."

"WHAT?" a scream came from the kitchen where the remaining Konoha 14 and Akatsuki were listening in, their ears carefully pressed against the door. Sakura ran out pushing the swinging door, causing everyone else to fall forward. "You are Moyai Senju! You are one of the greatest – no scratch that THE Greatest Doctor in all of Japan! Oh my god! Tsunade-sama you are my hero!"

Tsunade smiled but shook her head, "I don't deserve to be described as a hero."

"Wait, does this mean you will be helping me in the surgery?" Toshiro asked a smile appearing in his face. He was just as excited as Sakura to be in the presence of the legendary Moyai Senju.

"Yes, well somewhat," Tsunade said, "I don't exactly have my license to practice medicine anymore, but I will be a consultant if that is ok with you Toshiro. And I will do my best to help in the procedure."

"Excellent," Toshiro said standing up while his wife and daughters cheered excitedly along with Mikoto, Itachi and Hanabi. He shook Tsunade's hand. She smiled.

"Thank you so much Tsunade – or is it Moyai now?" Hiashi asked shaking her hand as well.

"Tsunade is perfect," she said, "I never understood why my parents named me Moyai."

"All this time, you were right under our noses," Sakura said, "Deidara thought you were dead."

"Sorry about that," Deidara said staying out of Tsunade's reach.

"It's ok, I worked hard to not be recognized," she said with a sigh, "I dyed my hair, had some facial surgery although I wasn't able to get rid of my diamond birthmark, and the most important thing was changing my last name. Senju is a pretty big name in Konoha."

"It is?" Naruto asked perplexed.

"Yes, baka," Kiba said, "Did you not learn anything in primary school?" Naruto shook his head. As Kiba knocked him on his head, he elaborated, "Hashirama and Tobirama Senju were brothers who created the town of Konoha almost a hundred years ago."

"And I also couldn't use my grandmother's last name, so I used her first." Tsunade said and tried not to look at Naruto.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Umm, I have some news for Fox Five," Jiraiya said trying to change the subject. "I tried to tell y'all earlier but I had to go to the hospital." He chuckled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What are you hiding?" He locked eyes with Tsunade who looked away biting her lip. "Baa-chan?"

"You're going to hate me for this Naruto," she said softly. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, wondering what would make him ever hate Tsunade. She was like a big sister to him, which was why he loved pranking her. "My grandmother's name was Mito … Mito Uzumaki."

Everyone in the room held their breaths. Even to the adults, except Jiraiya, this was something they never really knew. "What?" Naruto asked, "How? Why did she have my mother's last name?"

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Mito had two children with Hashirama. A boy and a girl. Their son was my father, and their daughter was Kushina's mother. We were cousins. I was older by about twelve years. She was born around the same time as my younger brother; they were the best of friends. He was the one who introduced her to everyone, Minato, Yuri, Kizashi, Ringo, Inoichi, Amai, Yamato, Shikaku, Yoshino, Tsume, Soukon, Saiki, Toshiro, Sora, and Karura. Once in middle school Nawaki, he was very social, so he introduced Kushina to Hiromi, Hiashi, Hizashi, Mikoto and the newly arrived Melody. " The teens whose parents were mentioned smiled. "Kushina was a Senju until the family decided she'd be safer using the name Uzumaki after she was kidnapped."

"Wait my mother was kidnapped?" Naruto asked his eyes widening, clenching his fist.

"Yes," Tsunade said, "When she was sixteen, a junior at Konoha High. The Tokyo Yakuza came to take her, as a way to scare her father off from running against one of their leaders in the elections for the House of Councilors. But guess who saved her?" Naruto shrugged. "Your father saved her."

"What?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade chuckled, "Ask Hiashi and Toshiro for more details. Minato took these two, along with Hizashi, Yamato, Kizashi, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Soukon to fight the Yakuza and rescue Kushina."

"We tagged along too," Saiki said to the surprise of her daughters and the rest of the young ones. "Melody convinced Minato to let us go, and we served as distractions for some of the Yakuza guys before we tied them up and took their weapons. I remember that was one of the most terrifying moments in my life."

"But if it wasn't for you girls," Toshiro said wrapping an arm around his wife, "We'd be goners."

"He's right," Hiashi said, "You got us in, and helped us take out their army. Actually, we have to thank your father as well Sasuke, Itachi."

"Our father?" Sasuke asked.

Mikoto nodded, "Fukaku-kun came in at the last minute when we thought we were done for, and he brought back-up. We fought alongside one another."

"Maybe this was the Rescue Mission my mother mentioned in her diary," Hinata said.

"It was," Hiashi said putting his arm around Mikoto remembering the time.

"Did they ever catch the guy behind the kidnapping?" Naruto asked hoping the guy was rotting in jail.

"Unfortunately they didn't. Your parents brought down the Yakuza but not the mastermind behind it," Tsunade explained. She stood up and kneeled down in front of Naruto. "I'm so sorry; I never told you this before. I was being selfish, wanting to only protect myself. You deserve to know about your parents."

"Thank you for telling me now," Naruto said. He wrapped his arms around Tsunade's neck hugging her tightly. With tears flowing from her eyes, Tsunade hugged the young blonde back. "Thank you Tsunade … oba-chan." Tsunade choked up when he called her 'Auntie Tsunade', instead of the usual 'Granny Tsunade.' When they let go, Tsunade kissed Naruto's forehead, something she hadn't done to anyone since Nawaki and Dan's death.

"You bring so much honor to the Uzumaki and Namikaze names," Tsunade whispered. Naruto smiled widely. As the teens came up to Tsunade to ask questions, she retold stories about their parents from their childhood to teenage years, which lead to some embarrassing moments that the teens couldn't wait to bring up next time at the dinner table.

As Hinata listened to the stories, she heard the faint sound of the kitchen door opening and closing. She quietly exited and followed the path that lead to the backyard. "Hello?"

"Ah," Naruto said turning to see the young Hyuuga heiress. "God, I think I have to replace that bell around your neck."

Hinata smiled, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some fresh air," Naruto said hiding his hands in his pockets.

"Ok," Hinata said stepping beside him. She poked his arm, "So what are you really doing out here?"

Naruto sighed, he couldn't get anything past her. "Wondering I guess," he said looking at the lights in the garden and around the fountain.

Hinata smiled knowing exactly what he meant. "It's strange to find out these things about your parents. I was shocked about Sunshine."

"We all were about that," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it brings up the question of, what else don't we know about our parents?" she said.

"Exactly," Naruto said, "Like the details to this Rescue Mission and the whole thing between Kakashi and Tobi's parents."

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a while. "We can't pry," Hinata said finally, "They'll tell us when they're ready."

"Or when they think we're ready to learn the truth," Naruto said. He clutched the skeleton key hanging around his neck. Ever since he found out in October, he had avoided that room, completely unsure if he was ready.

Suddenly his cellphone vibrated. "Got a message from Kiba," Naruto said. "He's saying to go back inside. C'mon." He grabbed Hinata's hand.

As they reentered the living room they saw Fox Five standing up next to Jiraiya as everyone else was seated on the furniture or the floor.

"Ah, there you are," Jiraiya said, "I can finally tell you kids the news I've been wanting to say since this afternoon."

"Oh, so you seriously had news for us," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Yes, now if you would stop interrupting, I will continue," Jiraiya said, "As you know your album was at the top of the Oricon Weekly Chart during its release date and has become the fifth bestselling album on the charts." Fox Five and their friends cheered. "Well, Sai and I decided that is was time to release a music video. Two in fact."

"What really?" the band asked shocked and exited.

"For what songs?" Shikamaru asked.

"We wanted to let you decide that," Jiraiya said, "But we do want one of those break up songs of yours to be a music video, since we are making them into an EP that will be released at the beginning of July!"

The band cheered, excited to be releasing an EP so soon after their first album. They were sky rocketing to fame, and they loved it, not knowing a crash was on the horizon.

**May 14, Wednesday Auditorium, 5****th**** Period**

"Hey," Itachi said as he took a seat next to Hinata and Sasori. "What's going on here?"

"It's Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro's presentation for Spanish class," Hinata explained.

"Why are you in the auditorium then?" Itachi asked confused looking at the third year Spanish class.

"The boys decided to do something a little special for their presentation," Sasori said with a slight smirk. "I think we'll be impressed."

Just as he said this a curtain rose on stage, revealing the three boys standing in front of an array of instruments, with water bottles downstage. They wore white collared shirts with the first three buttons unbuttoned, showing off their toned necks and some of their chest. Their sleeves were rolled up and they had multiple leather bracelets on their wrists. They wore tight black jeans with dark brown cowboy boots.

"Buenas tardes," Naruto said taking a step forward. "Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, y estos son mis compañeros, Kiba Inuzuka y Kankuro No Sabaku."

"Translation please," Itachi said to Hinata.

"Good afternoon, my name is Naruto and these are my peers Kiba and Kankuro," she said, getting the feeling she would be doing this a lot during their presentation.

"Para nuestra presentación los llevaremos a todo ustedes en un viaje a través de la música popular en México y Latino América con tres canciones," Kiba said.

Itachi looked to Hinata who said, "For our presentation we will be taking everyone on a journey through the popular music of Mexico and Latin American."

"Naruto comenzará con una canción que él mismo creó que es similar a lo que se conoce como pop latino o mexicano," Kankuro chimed in as he sat behind a drum set. Naruto grabbed the microphone and took a seat behind a small keyboard in the center, while Kiba grabbed an acoustic guitar.

"Naruto will begin with a song he created himself that is similar to what is known as Latin or Mexican Pop," Hinata translated.

"Esta canción es acerca de las emociones que una persona siente cuando se enfrentan por primera vez a esa persona especial," Naruto said, running his fingers over the white keys, glad Hinata was able to teach him enough so he could perform these songs.

"This song is about the emotions a person feels when they first encounter that special someone," Hinata said smiling at Naruto's words. He began to play a soft tune on the keyboard, as Kiba strummed the guitar and Kankuro lightly played the drums.

Buenas noches  
Mucho gusto  
Eras una chica más  
Después de cinco minutos ya eras alguien especial  
Sin hablarme, sin tocarme,  
Algo dentro se encendió  
En tus ojos se hacia tarde y me olvidaba del reloj

"Hinata do you mind translating?" Itachi asked as Naruto sang, "This song sounds nice, I'd like to know what he's saying."

"Sure no problem," Hinata said, "He's singing 'Good night. It's a pleasure. You were just another girl. After five minutes you were someone special. Without speaking, without touching, something inside me is lit. In your eyes it was getting late and I forgot about the clock."

Naruto looked over at Hinata. She was sitting more towards her right, leaning into Itachi's ear as he cupped it to listen better. He smiled assuming she was translating, since Itachi knew no Spanish whatsoever. He just hoped she knew these words were written for her.

Estos días a tu lado me enseñaron que en verdad  
No hay tiempo determinado para comenzar a amar  
Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación  
No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

"The second verse goes like this," Hinata said, "These days by your side taught me in truth that there is no specific time to begin to love. I feel something so deep that doesn't have an explanation. There is no reason or logic in my heart."

Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego

As Naruto sang he closed his eyes imaging Hinata in his arms, this time as truly being his love.

"This is the chorus," Hinata whispered. By translating she got a better understanding of the song and she really liked it. "Come into my life. I'll open the door for you. In your arms I know there will be no empty nights. Come into my life. I beg of you. I began by missing you. But then I started to need you."

Buenas noches  
Mucho gusto  
Ya no existe nadie más  
Después de este tiempo juntos  
No puedo volver atrás  
Tú me hablaste, me tocaste  
Y te volviste mi ilusión  
Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

"Good evening. It's a pleasure. No one else exists. After this time together I cannot go back. You spoke to me, you touched me. And you became my dream. I want you to be the mistress of my heart," Hinata said.

Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego

"This is the chorus," Hinata said recognizing the first line.

Itachi smiled and leaned back in the seat, "You do know he wrote this song about you."

"You can't be sure," Hinata said shaking her head.

"Oh please when has he ever written a love song that had nothing to do with you?" Itachi asked.

Entra en mis horas  
Sálvame ahora  
Abre tus brazos fuerte y déjame entrar

Hinata smiled and when she heard a new line she translated it to distract Itachi, "He's saying enter in my hours. Save me now. Open your strong arms and let me in."

Entra en mi vida  
Te abro la puerta  
Sé que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas  
Entra en mi vida  
Yo te lo ruego  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego, oh  
Te comencé por extrañar  
Pero empecé a necesitarte luego

"It's the same as chorus," Hinata said in the beginning, "Oh wait he's repeating a few lines." The music began to slow as Naruto looked back into the audience, unbeknownst to Hinata. "He's repeating, I began by missing you but then I started to need you."

Naruto smiled as the music ended. He stood up from behind the keyboard. "Muchas gracias, la siguiente canción es de Kankuro," Naruto said. He lifted the keyboard and moved it to the side, preparing to play it again. Kiba switched for an electric guitar as Kankuro came out from behind the drums and grabbed the bass guitar.

"Naruto thanked the audience, and said Kankuro was up next," Hinata said as the makeshift band readied themselves.

"Cool, I think this might be the first time we hear Kankuro sing," Itachi said, "How do you think Ebisu-sensei likes it?"

"Well he's smiling slightly, so that's a good sign," Sasori said, "But then again those sunglasses hide his eyes, we can't be too sure."

"I think they're doing great," Hinata said grinning, "They are hands down the most original; all I did was a power point presentation." She scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Hinata's definitely got a point," Sakura said leaning forward as she, Ino and Temari sat behind them.

"I can't wait to hear Kankuro sing," Hannya said excitedly from in front of Hinata, Itachi and Sasori.

"I wonder how he'll sound," Matsuri said a finger to her chin in wonder, "Ino aren't you excited to hear Kiba's song?"

"Uh – what?" Ino asked startled out of her thoughts. "Oh, oh, yeah, I can't wait; he's going to be great." Ino smiled, but behind it Sakura, Temari and Hinata knew she was a worried mess. She had decided that this was the day she was going to tell Kiba about her pregnancy, since after this presentation, they were done with finals. She kneaded her hands on her lap.

Shikamaru looked over at Ino. He knew his hunch was right. No one had to tell him, he could just tell by the look on Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari's face when they got back from the hospital. He sighed deeply and looked over at his friend. Kiba was laughing at a joke he shared with Naruto. 'Is he ready for this?' Shikamaru wondered.

"Hola, espero que todos ustedes están haciendo bien," Kankuro said as he adjusted the mic and the guitar in front of him as the students clapped. He licked his lips nervously, but that just made a few girls swoon. Hannya proceeded to glare at them.

"Hinata if you wouldn't mind," Itachi said.

"Hello, I hope everyone's doing well," Hinata translated.

"Pues esta canción es lo que se conoce como Alternativa Latina, que combina el pop rock, rock alternativo, metal y mucho más," Kankuro said with a smile.

"This song is known as Latin Alternative, which combines pop rock, alternative rock, metal and a lot more," Hinata said.

Kankuro smiled at the audience and nervously tapped on the sides of the microphone on its stand, "Yo escribí esta canción porque se trata de alguien que es todo lo que usted quiere y necesita. Si tiene suerte, entonces usted encontrará a esa persona, como yo lo hice." He finished speaking and looked at Hannya in the audience.

Hinata leaned forward signaling Itachi to do so as well. "I think Hannya would like to translate this part."

Hannya blushed and spoke as she locked eyes with Kankuro. "He said he wrote this song because it's about someone that is everything that you want and need. And if you're lucky, then you will find that person, like I did," her eyes filled with unshed tears and she tried her best to hold them back. She smiled tearfully.

"Quiero dedicar esta canción a Hannya porque Hannya tu eres," Kankuro said and he began to strum the guitar while his friends played their instruments.

Hinata decided to translate this, since she could feel that Hannya was too choked up to say anything. As the music filled the air she said, "Kankuro wants to dedicate this song to you Hannya, because she is..."

Kankuro saw his girlfriend as she looked up at him on stage with admiration and love. He smiled, but felt a horrible pain at the pit of his stomach. He felt guilty for even considering playing the other song he wrote. He took a claiming breath as his lips hovered over the mic.

Eres...  
lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso  
Eres...  
mi pensamiento mas profundo también  
Eres,  
tan solo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes...

Hinata leaned back into her seat with Itachi's head on top of hers. "He has a nice voice," Hinata said, "It's deep but he can make it soft."

"Mhmm," Itachi said with a soft smile, "So what's he saying?"

"Oh my bad," Hinata said. She continued her translating duty, "He's singing; You are what I love most in this world that you are. Also my deepest thoughts you are. Just tell me what I should do, here you have me."

Eres...  
Cuando despierto lo primero eso  
Eres  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
Lo único, preciosa  
Que en mi mente habita hoy...

"You are," Hinata said with a smile, "When I wake up the first thing, that you are. What my life is missing if you do not come. The unique beauty that dwells in my mind today."

Kankuro closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He knew couples had problems, he knew there were hardships in every relationship. He just wished he didn't blame them on Hannya. He loved her so much, but sometimes he did wonder how much she loves him? It seemed so easy for her to blow him off when he wanted to do something together. The calls that went straight to voicemail, the times he had to reschedule a dinner date, even if it was their anniversary. He even remembered a time when she was speaking quickly, almost passing out from not getting a breath, and he kissed her lips to calm her down. But it had the opposite effect, she actually got mad and left, although she had said she loved it when he did that. She used to say she loved those rude interruptions.

Que mas puedo decirte  
Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres...

"What else I can tell you," Hinata said, "Maybe I can lie without reason, but what I feel today it that without you I am dead, for you are."

Lo que más quiero en este mundo eso  
Eres...

"What I love most in this world that you are," Hinata said.

Eres...  
el tiempo que comparto eso  
Eres…  
Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere  
Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe...

"You are," Hinata said, "The time I share, that you are. What people promise when they love each other. My salvation, my hope and my faith."

Hannya placed a closed fist over her heart. She felt like she didn't really deserve this song. 

Soy... el que quererte quiere como nadie soy...  
El que te llevaría sustento, día a día, día a día  
El que por ti daría la vida…  
Ese soy...

"I am the one that wants to love you like no one else," she heard Hinata say, "I am the one that will lead you supported, day to day, day to day. The one who for you, I'd give my life, that I am."

She knew she had been missing spending time with Kankuro, but it wasn't like she was avoiding him. Kankuro knew how important her friends were to her, and when she was with them, he was with the guys. Hannya loved Kankuro and her friends, but it was hard balancing them, along with school and extracurricular activities. Then with this play, which she finally finished and submitted to Kurenai, she had been more stressed and short tempered. She had actually yelled at Kankuro a few days ago, and regretted it since. She didn't blame him when he didn't answer her call the first time after her outburst.

Hannya tightened her fist and decided to make a promise. She promised she would spend more time with Kankuro because he deserved it.

Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta al final  
No te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado pues  
Eres...

"Here I am at your side and I will wait sitting here until the end," Hinata said, "You have not imagined, what about you I've waited for you are..."

Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso  
Eres...

"What I love in this world that you are."

Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso  
Eres... 

"Every minute I think about, that you are."

Lo que mas cuido en este mundo eso  
Eres...

"What I care about most in this world that you are," Hinata finished. She overhead conversations of other girls saying how Hannya was so lucky to have a boyfriend like him, and how jealous they were of the Konoha 14 girls and their relationships. Then she heard something that made her dig her nails into her arm rest and Itachi's arm.

"Ouch Hinata watch it," Itachi yelped. "What's wrong?" he massaged his injured arm.

"Oh gosh," Hinata said apologetically, "I'm sorry Itachi, it's just I heard something that made me a little mad."

"A little?" Itachi questioned inspecting the claw marks on his arm.

"They were talking about Naruto," Hinata said laying her head on her brother's shoulder, "They were wondering if one of them should ask him out."

"Well, he is single," Itachi said treading lightly. "Have you two discussed dating other people?"

"I guess a little," Hinata said, "We agreed that if we started liking someone we would tell one another, and go from there."

"Don't worry about it too much Hinata," Itachi said, "You and Naruto are best friends and you two have history, that's what matters." He gave his younger step sister a reassuring hug and turned back to the stage.

Now Kiba was in the center as Kankuro went back to the drums and Naruto stood to Kiba's left with the electric guitar and next to a stool with speakers. He opened up his laptop, which was on top of a stool, and connected them to speakers. He nodded to Kiba who grabbed the mic from the stand and began to address the audience, "Ahora estamos cerca del final," Kiba said.

"We are close to the end," Hinata translated.

"Esta canción se basa en la música popular de reggaeton que tiene sus raíces de Puerto Rico a España y hasta aquí en Japón," Kiba explained, "Como verá el reggaeton es la única que tiene un anzuelo repetitiva que es muy pegadizo."

"This song is based on the popular music of reggaeton which has roots from Puerto Rico, to Spain and even here in Japan," Hinata said explaining, "As you will see reggaeton is the only one that has a repetitive hook that is very catchy."

"Así que esta canción es sobre una chica que te gusta, pero ella está con otro, aunque sepa que la chica se merece algo mejor, porque una flor tan hermosa como ella nunca se debe dejar llorar sola," Kiba said. He quickly lifted his hands up and said, "Por cierto no se trata de Ino, escribí esta canción para un amigo."

Hinata giggled, "He's saying that this son is about a girl that you like but she is with someone else, although you know she deserves better because a flower as beautiful as her should not be left crying alone. He also added that this song is not about Ino, he wrote it for a friend."

"Ino y yo somos tan felices, ¿verdad mi amor?" Kiba said into the mic looking at Ino in the audience. She smiled and nodded her head, despite that fact that her heart was beating rapidly.

"He said that Ino and he are as happy as can be," Hinata said. She sighed, trying to hide it from Itachi.

"I wonder who he wrote this song for," Itachi said tapping his chin.

Kiba began to tap his foot to the beat of the music coming out of Naruto's laptop, his guitar strumming and Kankuro's drumming. At the right moment he began to sing and rap.

Ayer la vi por ahí tomando  
Queriendo morir, llorando  
Quien le hizo eso a ella tan bella  
Que ahoga hoy sus sueños en esa botella

"Ok, this one's going to be a challenge," Hinata said as she listened to his slightly faster singing, "Yesterday I saw her out there, drinking, wanting to die, crying. Who did that to her, so beautiful. She drowns her dreams today in that bottle." 

Usted se fue y la dejo en un rincón llorando  
Y aún aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando  
Como no pudo ver lo que por dentro es  
Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer  
Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando  
Y aún aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando  
Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es  
Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer 

"You went away and left her crying in a corner," Hinata translated closing her eyes to focus on Kiba's lyrics, "And yet here I am begging for her kisses. Unable to see what is inside, she no longer wants to love and what I can do? It was all your fault, you left her crying and yet here I am begging for her kisses. As you could not see what is inside she no longer wants to love and what I can do?"

Kiba was sure everyone was wondering who he wrote this song for. He had to thank Deidara for the inspiration. As he was racking his brains for a topic last week, Deidara came in depressed. It was late and everyone was sleeping over at the Hyuuga Mansion to continue working on their projects. Deidara was slightly drunk, and when Kiba asked him what was wrong, he began to sob.

Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella  
Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella  
Quien bajo del firmamento tan linda estrella  
Le pago con sufrimiento y hoy no brilla ella  
Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella  
Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella  
Quien bajo del firmamento tan linda estrella  
Le pago con sufrimiento y ya no brilla ella 

"No one should let a flower die, so beautiful. Neither leave a maiden without a castle. Who under the sky is such a beautiful star," Hinata said, "I pay with suffering and today she does not shine. No one should let a flower die, so beautiful. Neither leave a maiden without a castle. Who under the sky is such a beautiful star. I pay with suffering and now she no longer shines

Apparently Deidara had run into Tayuya at a bar. When he tried to talk to her, she ran out the back. As he took a seat at the counter, the bartender told him he shouldn't get involved with Tayuya. When he asked why the bartender looked at Deidara in surprise and asked Deidara if he knew who Tayuya's boyfriend was.

As he sobbed, mostly due to being drunk, Deidara said he wished he didn't know the answer. Tayuya had dated Sakon; they were a well-known couple around the bars, mostly because of Tayuya's tough attitude and Sakon's horrible actions. Then Deidara went on a rant that Sakon did not deserve such a beautiful girl as Tayuya, and that he always left her crying, while she drowned her dreams in alcohol.

Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando  
Y aún aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando  
Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es  
Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer  
Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando  
Y aún aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando  
Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es  
Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

"Ah this is the repeating hook," Hinata said glad she could take a break.

So Deidara and Tayuya were the inspiration for this song. Kiba knew Deidara still loved Tayuya, but he was unsure of what to do, because Tayuya would avoid him at every turn. In the end he was begging for her kisses, and blaming Sakon because he never knew how special she was. 

Si ahora llora sola, sola solita  
Las penas de un amor que sus  
Hojas marchitan  
Ahora llora sola, sola solita  
Las penas de un amor que sus  
Hojas marchitan

"Ok new verse," Hinata said as Kiba began, "She now cries alone, alone, so alone. The penalties of a love that wither the leaves. Now she cries alone, alone, so alone. The penalties of a love that wither the leaves." 

Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando  
Y aún aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando  
Como no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es  
Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer

"Ok this is the hook again," Hinata said taking a deep breath, "Oh wait." She listened as Kiba began to sing the next verse, "Oh this is the first verse. The one about the girl drowning her dreams in the bottle."

Ayer la vi por ahí tomando  
Queriendo morir llorando  
Quien le hizo eso a ella tan bella  
Que ahoga hoy sus sueños en esa botella

"Thanks Hinata," Itachi said as he and the Spanish class rose to applaud the boys. Even Ebisu joined in.

"No problem. I'm happy to help," Hinata said. Suddenly she felts herself lifted up and twirled around.

"So what'd you think Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as the girl squealed in delight and terror. He put her down and smiled at the blush on her face.

"Y-you guys did great," Hinata said hugging him, trying to calm her heart.

"Yeah," Hannya said hugging Kankuro, "You were amazing."

"So how'd we do Ebisu-sensei?" Kiba asked their teacher as he wrote on his clipboard. Ino squeezed his hand reassuringly, knowing Kiba was nervous.

"Well it was very impressive, you kids did your research," Ebisu said. His stern expression made it unreadable for the teens to know what he thought. The three boys held their breaths. "How does a B overall sound?"

The three boy's mouths fell open. "Are you serious?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Ebisu said as his lips broke out into a smile, "You three deserve it, it's not easy coming up with music and lyrics, then learning three different pieces. Very impressive."

"Well we are Fox Three," Naruto said putting his arms around Kiba and Kankuro's necks. Kiba and Kankuro rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless, giving Naruto a noogie.

"This is great you guys now you don't have to worry about getting kicked off the band, at least until you get your final marks," Sasori said smiling at the three, "And Yashamaru won't kill me." He reached up to ruffle Kankuro's hair.

"I swear you were shorter than this when we first met," Sasori said grinning.

"Well we are growing boys," Naruto said.

"At this rate you'll be reaching my height soon," Itachi said with raised eyebrows, Itachi stood at 6'1, and the boys were already 5'11 or 6 feet. "You boys already reach Deidara and Sasori. Aww you're growing up so fast." Itachi said and pulled Sasuke into a tight hug.

"Release me before I kill you," Sasuke growled.

"Flatten you're hairs Sasuke-kun," Itachi said pressing down his brother's perfectly coifed hair, "It makes you look taller than me."

"Get off you freak!" Sasuke shouted as he grabbed his brother in a headlock. As they fought the bell rang.

"Should we stop them?" Matsuri asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine," Sakura said nonchalantly. "Come on we should get to class. Sasuke-kun don't be late!" She shouted over her shoulder as the Konoha 14 walked out of the auditorium and to Kurenai's class.

**Kurenai's Class 3:05 pm**

"Ugh!" Aome shouted, pulling at her hair as she sat beside Hinata on the piano.

"Aome, don't be too hard on yourself," Hinata said, "I know this piece isn't easy."

"It's not that Hinata," Aome said. She turned to the blind girl. "You know how I promised I would find Akemi a date for the prom?"

"Yeah, how's it going?" Hinata asked as she lightly pressed on some keys.

"Horrible!" Aome said over the soft music. "It seems like all the good junior guys are taken!"

Hinata smiled and thought about the Konoha 14 guys, "I can see that's true."

"Please Hinata I need help!" Aome pleaded grabbing onto Hinata's shoulder. She sweat dropped.

"Ok, Aome," Hinata said lightly patting the young girl's head. "How about we go scouting today afterschool? See if anyone's available."

"You'll help?" Aome asked happily. When Hinata nodded she wrapped her arms around her neck and squealed into her ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Hinata covered her ear and laughed.

When the bell rang, Aome was excitedly trying to get Hinata to hurry and run in the opposite direction of the main entrance.

"What's go you so excited?" Tobi asked his girlfriend taking her into a hug.

"Hinata is helping me find Akemi a date," Aome said shaking Hinata by the arm.

"That sounds like fun, mind if we tag along?" Sakura asked coming up to the girls with Temari and Tenten.

"Can I come too?" Matsuri asked.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Aome shouted. "What about you two? Hannya? Ino?"

"I'd like to but I can't," Hannya said, "I'm going to spend the day with Kankuro." She wrapped an arm around Kankuro's waist much to his surprise.

"You are?" He asked. Hannya giggled and nodded. She needed to make up for their missed anniversary dinner as well. When Matsuri told her what happened, Hannya felt terrible.

"Well alright then, let's go over to my house. See ya guys!" Kankuro said. The young couple walked away with their arms around each other's waists.

"Ok you girls have fun, but don't get into any trouble," Tobi said bending down to kiss Aome. "I'll be on the track field, come by if you have time." Aome nodded and waved bye to Tobi.

"So Ino?" Matsuri asked turning to the blonde.

"I'll catch up later maybe, I have to talk to Kiba," Ino said as she headed to her boyfriend who was talking with Naruto and Sasuke. "I'll text you guys to find out where you'll be." She waved at her friends, who were on their way to get Akemi, and then locked hands with Kiba.

"What's up love?" Kiba said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ino said smiling at Naruto and Sasuke, "But I have to tell you something."

"Sure what is it?" Kiba asked. However Ino glanced at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Privacy coming right up," Naruto said taking the hint. He placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulder and they walked away, with Sasuke glaring at Naruto for messing up his hair even more than Itachi.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Ino said walking out of the building with a confused Kiba in tow.

**Track field 4:45 pm**

"There are no guys left in this school!" Aome shouted as they walked up the stairs to the bleachers. The girls sat down on the third row to get a clear view of the track team.

"Aome, it's only been half an hour," Sakura said to the impatient silver headed teen.

"But I've been looking since I made the promise," Aome said, "And no one is good enough for Akemi!"

Akemi blushed. "Maybe you should let Akemi decide," Temari suggested.

"Ok fine," Aome said defeated, "Akemi look out there and tell us who you like."

"From the track team?" she asked. The girls nodded.

"Most of them are juniors," Hinata said, "So that's a plus."

"Uhmm," Akemi said as she looked out into the field. She saw many guys running around the track, some running over hurdles, and then one particular boy caught her eye.

She saw as he readied himself, his eyes focused on the bar at least 17 feet off the ground. She smiled when she saw his eyes. He had really round eyes that looked strange but cute at the same time. His black hair was sweaty from the exercise and heat as it stuck to his forehead and neck, but she could tell it was in a rather long bowl cut. Looking more at his face she saw he had really bushy eyebrows that made her giggle.

He was tightly gripping the pole, his muscular arms tightening under his cut off white shirt. Bandages were wrapped below his elbows and up to his knees under green running shorts. As he ran Akemi stared in awe at his muscular legs, and the graceful way he used the pole to jump, flying into the air and over the bar. He landed on his back on the foam mats, while teammates ran up to him to congratulate on his highest jump yet.

He thanked them, and smiled with a thumbs up. "Nice job Lee!" Temari shouted from the bleachers shocking Akemi out of her trance. The young man turned to the girls and waved. He excused himself from his teammates and jogged toward the bleachers.

"Wait, that's Lee?" Akemi asked a blush appearing on her face.

"Yeah, he's our friend," Sakura said as the girls got up to meet Rock Lee half way. "C'mon Akemi well introduce you to him." She held out her hand but Akemi couldn't take it. "What's wrong?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Well um I-I," Akemi said pushing together her index fingers. The rest of the girls stopped and turned around.

"I've seen those before," Tenten said with a mischievous smile. "Hinata always did that little gesture when she was around Naruto." Akemi blushed harder and a blush crept onto Hinata's cheeks.

"Tenten!" Hinata said as she retreated back to pushing her fingers together.

"If that's true," Temari said with a laugh, "Then Akemi must like Rock Lee." She wrapped an arm around the young freshman's shoulders.

Akemi simply squeaked, unable to deny it. "If that's the case then," Aome said triumphantly, "Sakura will introduce you to him." She happily skipped forward dragging the reluctant teen, until they were leaning over the railing. The older girls came up beside them, resting their arms on the rail.

"Matsuri here," Hinata said handing the brunette her video camera. "Record this please."

"No problem," Matsuri said turning on the camera, being the only other person aside from Hinata, Naruto and Kakashi to know how to work it.

"Hey Lee," Sakura said smiling at him when he reached them and looked up.

"Hello my fair and beautiful Sakura and her lovely friends," Rock Lee said. He was still not over his crush on the pink haired teen.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Ok, well we just came by to watch your team practicing," Sakura said trying to come up with a cover story for their presence. "Especially since Tobi is here." Sakura proceeded to wave at Tobi who was across the track practicing on the hurdles. When he saw the girls he quickly lost balanced and crashed into the final hurdle. Lee and the girls, minus Hinata, flinched.

"Oh no," Aome said as she watched her boyfriend get up, "I hope he's ok." Tobi proceeded to give two thumbs up as he got off the ground. "Ok, he's good," Aome said with a sigh of relief.

As Lee chuckled, he looked back at the girls and a flash of green hair caught his eye. He looked at the young girl with the green tipped hair, "Hi there," he said. He jumped up high enough to reach the rail and swung under it to get footing onto the bleachers. He straightened himself up and extended a hand out to Akemi. "I don't think we've properly met. My name's Rock Lee."

Akemi nodded, and the blush crept down to her neck. "Hello," she said with effort due to the fact that her throat went bone dry, "My name's Akemi." She placed her small hand in his larger one.

"It's very nice to meet you," Lee said gently shaking her hand, "Any friend of Sakura and the Konoha 14 is a friend of mine." He gave her a thumbs up and huge smile, which the older girls could have sworn made Akemi swoon.

"Uhm," Akemi said softly, "That jump you did," she pointed at the bar and shyly looked up at his eyes, "It was incre-mazing." Realizing what she said she bit her bottom lip embarrassed.

"Incre-mazing?" Lee said with a genuine chuckle, "I can't say I've heard that one before."

"I-I'm sorry," Akemi said getting flustered, "I wanted to say incredible but then I finished by saying amazing." She quickly looked down at her feet at the end of her explanation.

With his usual huge smile Rock Lee knelt down on a knee and looked up at Akemi's face. She held her breath. His lips were so close to her that she wondered if he knew about personal space, not that she minded too much. "Would you like to give it a shot?" he asked.

"Wh-what?" Akemi asked. "You want me to pole vault?"

"Yeah, that's if its ok with you," Lee said, "Everyone needs a chance to be incre-mazing!" Akemi blushed. She had been unsure if he was mocking her but seeing the genuine smile on his face, she knew he wasn't. She looked to her friend unsure what to do.

"Give it a shot Akemi!" Aome said excitedly. She had already decided Rock Lee was the right guy to take Akemi to prom. She just now had to convince him to ask out Akemi. She believed it wouldn't be too hard.

"You can do it Akemi," Hinata said placing a hand on her shoulder, "Go for it." Akemi smiled knowing what the Hyuuga heiress said meant more than just to go and try pole vaulting.

"Ok," Akemi said.

"Cool," Lee said jumping up, "Let's get started!"

**Meanwhile at the No Sabaku Mansion**

Hannya and Kankuro were lying on his bed, her head on his chest while he had an arm wrapped around her waist. They were watching a scary movie on his flat screen TV. Just as it got to a frightening scene Hannya's phone vibrated on her hip causing her to jump up in fright.

"Oh thank god it's just my phone"' she said breathing deeply. She pulled it out of her small skirt pocket.

"Afraid it was the slit-mouthed woman?" Kankuro teased as he lunged forward at the opening he saw on Hannya's neck. He kissed and bit her neck lightly.

"Kankuro," she moaned, falling to the bed as he got on top of her. Lowering his body gently onto her he continued kissing and nipping at her neck when he felt Hannya sending a text from the movement of her hands on his back.

"Really?" he said with a small scowl. He got off of her and returned to his previous position, lying on his back beside her.

"I'm sorry," Hannya said, "The text is from Tenten. They might have found a date for Akemi."

"That's great," Kankuro said. He was sincerely happy for that because he knew Akemi deserved this, but he still had a sense of annoyance in the pit of his stomach.

"I know right!" Hannya said excitedly as she sent a text in response. "Ok now I'm all yours."

"Are you sure?" Kankuro asked looking over at her.

"I'm positive," Hannya said as she tossed her phone to the foot of his bed. She proceeded to throw one leg over Kankuro's waist, effectively straddling him to apologize for the interruption. Kankuro grinned as Hannya leaned forward to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Meanwhile a few feet from the bleachers …**

"Ino can we please stop now," Kiba said exhausted. His girlfriend had just dragged him all around the school because she couldn't decide on a good spot to tell him whatever it was that she wanted to say.

"Ok, sorry," Ino said nervously as she looked around and made sure no one was within earshot.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Kiba asked as he took a seat on a nearby bench. He grabbed Ino by the hand and sat her on his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her. Ino gently put one hand around Kiba' neck and placed the other one over his heart.

"Kiba you love me right?" Ino asked softly. She bit her lip to keep from crying right now.

"Yes, more than anything," Kiba said and noticed her eyes turning red and her nose scrunching up, the usual signs that she's about to cry. "Ino what's wrong? Did I forget our anniversary? Although it's the first of every month so that can't be it. Your birthday is in September 23, a day after Shikamaru's … so what is making you cry love?"

Ino shook her head, "I want to tell you, but then you'll hate me."

"Ino listen to me," he gently placed a hand on her cheek and brought her face to his. He kissed her deeply and tasted her salty tears as they poured out of those beautiful light blue eyes he loved so much. When they pulled apart he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I could never and will never hate you. Now please tell me what it is that you want to say."

"Kiba," Ino whispered as she choked back tears, "I'm pregnant."

Kiba's dog like hearing definitely picked up what she said. He looked at Ino who was crying her eyes out. Oh how he wanted to comfort her and stop her crying but he couldn't help it. He gently lifted her off of him and put her down on the bench.

Ino looked up at Kiba, wiping her eyes. His face was blank, almost like he was in a trance and she continued crying wondering what he was thinking. Suddenly a loud holler startled her slightly.

"WAHOO!" Kiba hollered, his mouth breaking out into a smile large enough to show off his longer than normal canine teeth. He was holding his fists up in the air like he scored a touchdown as he hollered some more.

"Kiba what –" started to ask but was cut off by her boyfriend's lips crashing into her own. He lifted her up slightly but quickly put her back down worriedly.

"Oh that might not be good for the baby," he said the smile still on his face, "We're going to be parents Ino! I've never been so happy in my life." He kneeled down and pressed an ear to Ino's stomach. "How old is our baby?" He looked up at Ino who was beyond confused.

"About a month now, I guess," she said, "You're happy about this Kiba?" She placed her hands on Kiba's cheeks as he looked into her eyes from his position. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. "You're really happy?"

"Absolutely," Kiba said wiping his tears, "This is the greatest gift you could ever give me." He pressed his cheek and ear to her stomach again. "Our love created this blessing. How could you possibly think I would be mad?"

"I felt like I ruined everything for you," Ino said wiping her own tears as well, "Your life, your future."

"Ino," Kiba said hugging her tighter, "You are my life and my future. As long as I have you by my side my life could never be ruined."

Ino started to cry more, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kiba said getting up.

"Yes I do," Ino said nodding her head in confirmation. "I didn't know you'd feel this way. I actually thought about getting a … an abortion."

Hearing those words Kiba stood up. He lifted Ino's chin so she could see his true feelings in his eyes. "Please Ino, please don't," he said. "I promise you I will be here for you and our baby always. I am not going anywhere." He kissed her lips once more and when he hugged her, Kiba whispered in her ear, "Ino Yamanaka, marry me."

Ino's eyes widened and as they pulled apart, still holding each other, it physically hurt to shake her head no. "Kiba, I don't want you to feel obligated to marry me because I'm having your baby," she said looking up at his deep brown eyes.

"I didn't ask out of obligation," Kiba said kissing her forehead, "But I guess marriage can wait. After all we still have to tell our parents."

Ino visibly stiffened at the idea. The last few days she had been so worried about what Kiba would say, she didn't even think about her parents' reactions. "I'm scared," she said to Kiba.

He held her cream colored hands in his tan ones, "You have nothing to be scared of, I will be with you every step of the way." He smiled and kissed her hands. Ino managed a small smile back.

"Hey Ino! Kiba!" they heard a familiar voice shout. Turning towards the bleachers they saw Matsuri and Temari at the highest bleacher seats looking down at them on the ground. The girls were waving and Temari had her hands cupping her mouth to allow her voice to reach more distance.

"C'mon lets go tell them the great news," Kiba said grabbing Ino by the hand, pulling her towards the bleachers. Ino managed to smile, realizing she never should have doubted Kiba in the first place.

"Hey girls!" Kiba said as he and Ino reached their friends. "Guess what?"

Temari and Matsuri finished walking down the bleachers to reach the girls. "What is it?" Tenten asked.

"Ino and I are having a baby!" he said.

"What?!" Matsuri, Tenten and Aome shouted in unison.

Meanwhile the girls that knew were giving Kiba a congratulatory hug. "Ino are you really pregnant or is this one of Kiba's pranks?" Tenten asked her eyes wide.

"I am really pregnant Tenten," Ino said, "I'm about a month along."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" Aome shouted grabbing the two in a hug followed by Tenten and Matsuri.

"Did you three know about this?" Matsuri asked Hinata, Sakura and Temari.

"Yeah, we were there when Ino found out," Temari said.

"Oh I have to tell Hannya, you don't mind right Ino?" Matsuri asked.

"No, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki find out," Ino said smiling. "You guys are family; you all should know this happy news." Matsuri excitedly began to text Hannya.

"So what's going on here?" Kiba asked. He looked down at the field and his mouth dropped in surprise when he saw Akemi in a white t-shirt and running shorts standing next to Rock Lee, a long pole in her hands. "What's Akemi doing down there?"

"We think we found her the perfect date," Aome said clapping her hands. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better."

"Wait a second, is Rock Lee her perfect date?" Ino asked with a surprised smile.

"Yup," Sakura said, "Aren't they cute together?"

"But isn't he in love with you Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"Zip it!" Sakura said covering Kiba's mouth. "Akemi can't know that, she really likes Lee, so keep your mouth shut."

"My lips are sealed," Kiba said when Sakura let go.

"Mine too," Ino said with a giggle.

They sat down and watched Akemi getting ready.

**At the No Sabaku Mansion**

"Just ignore it," Kankuro said in between kisses with Hannya. She was till on top of him, but this time he was shirtless and Hannya's shirt was unbuttoned showing him her dark blue lace bra. Then once again Hannya's phone vibrated.

"That is the third time," Hannya said as she raked her teeth across his chest.

"They'll call if it's important," Kankuro said as he ran his hands up her toned stomach and cupped her clothed breasts, which fit perfectly in his hands.

Just as he finished his sentence the ringtone for Matsuri's number started playing. "Now they're calling," she said with a disappointed groan as she pulled herself away from her lover. She turned around lying on her stomach as she answered her phone. "Hey Matsuri what's up?"

Kankuro lifted the back of Hannya's shirt and began to kiss the small of her back, knowing she was very ticklish there. As she stifled giggles he heard her talk to her younger sister when suddenly she shouted, "Really? This isn't one of Kiba's pranks?" Suddenly she began to shriek in happiness. "Ok we'll be right over," she said hanging up.

"What is it babe?" he asked as she got off the bed and began to button up her shirt.

"Ino is pregnant!" she shouted. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked a smile breaking through his lips. "Ino and Kiba are going to be parents?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Hannya said, "C'mon they're at the track field, we have to go congratulate them."

"Ok," Kankuro said as he put his shirt back on. Yes, he was slightly upset that his alone time with Hannya was cut short and now he would share her with their friends, but his happiness for Ino and Kiba outweighed it. So he accompanied his girlfriend out the bedroom door and out towards the No Sabaku car garage.

**Track Field 5:00 pm**

Akemi gripped the lightweight pole tightly. Lee told her it was the best for her height and weight which would make vaulting easier. She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had never done something this impulsively. She felt the wind kick up her side bangs and the dirt. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and had changed into a spare track shirt and shorts from the locker room.

"Ok, you can do this," Lee said with a smile. "Don't be afraid." He then turned to his teammates. "Hey guys let's lower the pole to eight feet."

"You got it!" They said as they took down the bar.

"Ok that doesn't sound too bad," Akemi whispered to herself.

"You'll do great," Lee said, "You definitely have the body for it."

"What?" Akemi asked, realizing she was saying that word a lot today.

"I mean not that I was looking, not that I wouldn't but," Lee said getting flustered. This never happened to him, he was always able to easily compliment Sakura but for some reason Akemi made him nervous. "I mean you have the height and you're fit, which are all good things for vaulting."

"Thank you," Akemi said shyly.

Lee grinned, "Well here is what you do." He grabbed her right hand and put it at the top of the pole, while he placed her left hand lower two feet from her right hands positions. "Now when you run, you carry the pole at a slight upwards angle, ok." Akemi nodded. "You are going to count down from ten to reach the box," he pointed to the indentation in the ground, "But from ten to four you only count when your left foot touches the ground. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, a backwards ten count but from ten to four it's only when my left foot touches the ground," Akemi said repeating what Lee said to signify she understood.

"Perfect," he said, "Ok when to you get to three it should be on your left foot, two on your right and one again on your left. But here's the tricky part, while all that's happening, you're going to lower your pole into the box, and push off with your left foot on the one count, it's your swing leg. It'll help you gain momentum and your right should be at a 90 degree angle to drive you upwards."

"What about when I'm in the air?" Akemi asked gulping.

"That's when tons of practice comes in," Lee said, "But the basic is you have to let your arms extend to give more height, because the pole will bend. Then you have to turn so your stomach is facing the pit and you can go over the bar then fall on your back to the mats."

"Is that all?" Akemi asked trying to take the sarcasm out of her voice.

Lee chuckled, "Yes," he said. "I know it's a lot to be thinking about when it only takes about ten seconds to do it all."

"It's done," the two boys said giving thumbs up.

"Ok Akemi-chan," Lee said, "You're up." He patted her on the back. "You'll be great."

Akemi silently thanked him then she turned to face the vaulting equipment. "What am I doing?" she whispered to herself as she held the pole and ran forward.

'Ten … nine … eight … seven,' she counted in her mind, '… six … five … four … THREE … TWO … ONE …' She leapt off the ground perfectly and the smile on her face grew as she saw the ground underneath her, but then disaster struck.

As she was trying to swing herself upwards towards the bar she felt her right hand slip off the tip of the pole, sending her falling forward instead of backwards toward the mats.

She closed her eyes and heard the frightened shouts of her friends. "I got you!" Lee shouted as he sprinted towards her in time to break her landing with his body. Akemi knocked some of the air out of him.

"I'm sorry Lee," she said looking up at him from her position on top of him.

"It's ok," Lee managed to wheeze out. He sat up and Akemi slid off of him as he did so. He blushed having felt her chest against his. Akemi realizing she was practically straddling him quickly got up and apologized profusely.

"I'm glad you're ok," Lee said as he got up dusting off his back and shorts.

"Thank you," Akemi whispered looking up at him. Suddenly she felt an overwhelming feeling in her chest that just made her start whimpering.

"Akemi, what?" Lee said confused as the younger girl started crying.

"I'm sorry," she repeated over and over covering her mouth to try to quiet herself down.

"Akemi!" the girls and Kiba shouted running onto the field. All of the other track members had stopped to see what was going on. Tobi ran over to check up on Akemi.

When they reached the young girl and saw that she was perfectly safe, aside from the slight bruise on her leg, the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki members present couldn't help but smile. Matsuri made sure she got this on tape. Rock Lee had his arms wrapped around Akemi, hugging her tightly to his chest, using his right hand to hold the back of her head towards his shoulder, while she held her hands to her mouth and cried softly onto his shirt.

"You need to stop apologizing," they heard Lee say. "I should be sorry for making you do this."

Akemi shook her head, "No," she whispered. "I was actually having fun … but when I fell and you caught me I didn't really realize what could have happened. The fear of getting hurt overwhelmed me." She shook her head, "I don't know," she shrugged wiping at her eyes, "I guess I'm just weird."

Lee smiled, "I've been called weird before too." He gently moved her bangs away from her face, "You did great though."

"Really?" Akemi asked. Lee nodded as he let go.

"Oh please Lee-kun, what that little girl did was pathetic," a voice said from the crowd that gathered.

"I know that voice," Ino said turning to where it came from.

Tobi felt a shiver run up his spine, "I hate that voice." The present Konoha 14 and Akatsuki turned to see Tanran and a few of the Konoha High cheerleaders, dressed in their warm up gear.

"Tanran there is no need to be rude," Lee said with a slight glare at the junior girl.

Akemi hung her head, "No she's right," she whispered, "I didn't make it over the bar."

"It was barely your first try," Tobi said reassuringly, "Besides what does she know?"

"I know I hold the female pole vaulting record at Konoha High," Tanran said walking over to Lee. "I did sixteen feet when I was just a freshman. Isn't that right Lee-kun?" She grabbed Lee's arm and pressed herself against it.

Normally Lee was very nice, but the way Tanran was talking to Akemi was getting on his nerves. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The girls and I were just going to run a few laps around the track," Tanran said waving it off. She looked over at Akemi. "Maybe with more practice you could actually get over the bar next time. You have the perfect body for it. I had to give up pole vaulting because my breast got too big." Tanran pouted and rubbed her C-cup breasts on Lee's arm. Akemi felt her face heating up in annoyance as she lifted her eyes to glare at Tanran while keeping her head down. "But you have that perfect boyish figure which is great for pole vaulting."

Akemi wiped the tracks her tears left on her cheeks. "You suck," she said to Tanran who simply laughed. Akemi ran towards the benches on the field and grabbed her backpack, sprinting out of the field area.

"Hey Akemi," Hannya said as the young girl bumped into her and Kankuro.

"How'd it go with Rock Lee?" Kankuro asked with a smile.

Akemi began to cry again and continued running away. "Was it something I said?" he asked his eyes wide.

"Hey you two," Tenten said slightly out of breath as she and the rest of the girls, Kiba and Tobi ran up to them.

"Did you see where Akemi went?" Hinata asked.

"That way," Hannya said pointing to the left. "What happened? Oh and congratulations Ino! Kiba!" The newly arrived couple exchanged hugs with the expecting couple.

"We'll tell you on the way," Aome said, "Please Kankuro drive us to Akemi's house."

"Sure," he said. "The Escalade's down the block."

They drove through the streets with Kankuro and Hannya seated at the front, Hinata, Kiba and Ino in the second row, Temari, Sakura and Matsuri in the third row and Tenten, Tobi and Aome in the trunk area. While driving the girls piped in to explain what had happened.

"And then could you believe Tanran had the nerve to ask Lee to the prom after Akemi ran away crying!" Aome shouted exasperated. "I hate that girl! First she messed with Tobi and now she's messing with one of my best friends! I just want to rip those extensions out of her head!"

"She'll get what she deserves," Tenten said, "Just ignore her."

"Yeah," Ino said, "She's not worth you getting in trouble again."

"I think we're near," Kankuro said. "Akemi's over there." He pointed to the sidewalk up ahead and sure enough Akemi was now walking, with her head down. She stopped at a nice looking white two story house with a dark green roof.

"C'mon girls," Hinata said opening the door once Kankuro pulled up to the front.

"Akemi," Aome said rushing to give her friend a hug. "I'm so sorry about what that stupid Tanran did."

"I'm fine Aome really," she said when they pulled apart. Akemi smiled but Hinata knew it wasn't true.

"Why don't you come over for a sleepover Akemi," Hinata said, "You're done with finals right?" Akemi nodded. "Ok then, we'll stay up until at least twelve, eating tons of junk food, talking and watching movies, how does that sound?"

"It sounds like fun," Akemi said genuinely smiling now. "I'm just going to go inside and ask my parents." The girls nodded while the guys held thumbs up from their seats in the car.

Akemi walked inside her house. "Momma? Dad?" Her mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hi cupcake, how was school?" He mother kissed the top of her forehead. Looking at her mother with an apron Akemi giggled knowing people wouldn't guess she was one of the top psychology professors at the University of Konoha.

"Good," Akemi lied hoping her mother didn't catch it. "I was wondering if I could go over to Hinata's house for sleepover."

"On a weekday?" Her father stepped out of his study taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. Akemi hugged him, knowing he was tired of seeing so many numbers since he was the Branch Manager of the Mizuho Bank located in Konoha. Even if he was her stepfather, Akemi loved him very much and respected him greatly, which was why she also wanted his permission to go.

"Yes, may I?" Akemi asked, "We just want to unwind from finals and talk about Prom which is next week. Please may I go?" She clasped her hands together under her chin giving them her puppy dog eyes.

"It's alright by me," Akemi's mother Maki said with a smile. She looked over at her husband. "What do you say Saburo-kun?"

Saburo kissed the top of Akemi's head, "Make sure you take your tooth brush and no going to sleep later than 11."

"One," Akemi argued.

"Ok, twelve," Saburo said with a chuckle.

"Thank you," Akemi said grabbing her parents in a hug. She quickly headed upstairs to get her travel bag. She got her toothbrush and toothpaste, a change of underwear, her pajamas, and a clean uniform. She ran back downstairs with her backpack and travel bag and kissed her parents goodbye.

She walked towards the car as the girls waved at the Sato's goodbye. They pied in and headed to the Hyuuga Mansion.

**Hyuuga Mansion 7:30 pm**

"Ok I think it's time I head home," Kankuro said getting up off the couch.

"Really you can't stay and sleepover?" Hannya asked kissing him.

"No, Gaara's already home, and since Uncle Yashamaru's out on business someone's got to cook for the kid or else he ends up breaking into the locked cabinets and eating the chocolate," Kankuro shuddered at the thought. He waved goodbye and headed out the door.

"I guess that's my cue to leave as well," Naruto said getting up stretching. He was the last male non-Hyuuga/Uchiha person in the room. "Ugh I really don't want to go home."

"Why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Because it usually ends up with Iruka lecturing me," he said grabbing his leather jacket.

"I'm sure he means well Naruto," Sakura said.

"Sure," Naruto said smiling and waving, "See ya guys! C'mon Tora." The nine month old cat climbed up his master's shoulder and nestled around his neck. Closing the door behind him, Naruto sighed. He turned to Tora who rubbed against his cheek. 'Sometimes I wonder if Iruka regrets adopting me,' he thought to himself. He saw Kankuro and his escalade driving down the driveway and ran after it.

"Oi Kankuro!" he shouted reaching the passenger side. "Mind giving me a lift?"

"Sure hop in," Kankuro said. Naruto thanked him and the two friends talked and joked during the ride. Naruto was glad he could get his mind off his adopted father for a bit.

**Back at the Hyuuga Estate**

The girls were having a small party dancing to the music coming from Hinata's stereo system. Akemi was having a lot of fun and forgetting about the pole vaulting fiasco.

Temari went over to the balcony and opened the doors wide allowing the cold night air to seep in. "Ah this view is amazing!" She shouted out into the vast garden.

"I can't wait to see it," Hinata said coming up to lean against the rail.

"When is the surgery?" Sakura asked.

"Dad said June third," Hannya said. "It's a day before school ends."

"Ok, that gives Deidara enough time to develop the pictures," Konan said smiling.

"Pictures? What pictures?" Hinata asked.

"Naruto had asked Deidara to make sure any pictures we have taken this past year were developed so you could see them when you get your eyesight back," Konan explained. "And then you'll be able to see all the things you've recorded as well."

Hinata began to smile even wider than what she thought was possible. "I can't believe this is all really happening," she said, "I'm going to get my eye sight back. To think all I've seen are outlines these past three years."

"Things sure are changing," Ino said placing a hand bellow her belly button. "Naruto's reaction was priceless." Ino giggled remembering the blonde running around shouting "We're going to be uncles!" before they quieted him down so Mikoto and Hiashi wouldn't hear.

"Ever since Hinata came back," Tenten said, "Things have been going good."

"Yeah," Matsuri said, "We got to meet Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Fox Four became Fox Five. Hannya got with Kankuro at the Halloween dance. We got to meet the Akatsuki. You guys saved me from my father."

"Then you and my little brother fell in love," Temari said hugging Matsuri, "Fox Five won the Battle of the Bands, which got this girl to see the error of her ways." Temari placed her arm around Ino.

"I got with Kiba," Ino added to the list, "Although not everything was exactly fun and games. We fought the Sound Gang and Neji got hurt. And at that Halloween dance that creep Sakon kissed Hinata and Naruto got mad."

"But Naruto realized he was wrong. Neji recovered and Tayuya did become somewhat of an ally," Tenten said and continued to list, "We then found out about Hanabi and Konohamaru. Hana got with Itachi. Oh then we had that gift exchange which prompted Hinata and Naruto to find you." Tenten poked Aome's cheek.

"You two made me come back," Aome said, "And I reunited with my dad, who gave Fox Five that meeting with Sai and Jiraiya. We celebrated Hinata's sixteenth birthday and Kisame met Ayame. Then I found out my dad's dating Anko and I started my first day at Konoha High, were I unfortunately met Masaru. We found out your mothers were pregnant. Ah and how could we forget the orchestra contest and the scandal of Hinata and Naruto dating." She used air quotes for the last word.

"Then we went with the charade, but in reality we were actually falling in love," Hinata said. "Fox Five started working on a CD. Oh then Temari fell in love with Shikamaru. Then we met Sai's daughter Hitomi, and Naruto and I became her godparents. Around February we were properly introduced to you Akemi after your mom called into the radio station and you suggested the Crush contest."

"And then if I remember correctly," Akemi said happy to be included in their reminiscing. She had already been filled in by Aome, Konan and the Konoha 14 girls minus Hinata, about what transpired after the deal between Naruto and Sakon. "Sakura and Sasuke got together during the Sweethearts Dance. Then it was the Konoha Carnival, where Aome and Tobi finally got together and I unfortunately began to date Ken. But after around March there was the fire in the gym."

"Yeah," Hannya said softly, "But Hinata made it through." She put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "March was also when Fox Five released their first CD! And when Heaven Sent was born. Then we did all those things to raise money to rebuild the gym, from car washes to selling my little sister's cookies to Ino's date auction. That was when Deidara fell in love with Tayuya I think, and when she became our friend. Then Naruto bid on Hinata to save her from Sakon. But at the dance…"

"Hinata and I were kidnapped," Sakura said somberly. "I was shot, Sakon laid his filthy hands on Hinata, some of you crashed Yamato-san's warehouse raid, but you guys saved us. I recovered." She placed a hand where her scar is. "And Sakon's dead. A few weeks later you girls cut your hair for me, and after Aome socked him in the nose, Sasuke apologized and performed Love Yourself for me. Then unfortunately Naruto and Hinata had to break up. Those two weeks were hell, but you two made up. Then later during Spring Break we got to go to L.A. and New York."

"Where Fox Five and Heaven Sent left their mark," Konan said smiling. "We had fun that week; I wish Akemi," she looked at the young girl, "was with us though. Then the whole thing with Ken might not have happened."

"It's ok Konan," Akemi said, "It's better I found out he was like this now than later. I can move on. Please continue saying what you were saying."

"Well Pein and I did have fun at the pier," Konan said a blush appearing on her cheeks while her friends whistled and giggled. "We found out about Hinata's sister Sunshine and Anko being your adoptive aunt and you girls performed those beautiful songs. We lost then found Akamaru who brought Blanca to us. Then once we got back Aome protected you Akemi, and we were glad to help out. Then Ayame and Kisame finally got together. And Sasori decided to find his love Hikage. Then Naruto and Jiraiya found out Tsunade is THE Moyai Senju and Hinata's getting her surgery. Then we're here to this week."

"That was a nice way to sum up almost a year of our lives," Hinata said smiling. But she took a deep sigh. "It's not over though. We found out Ino is pregnant and we also found out Rock Lee likes Akemi."

"What?" the tall freshman asked. "Don't say mean things like that Hinata." She covered her face in her arms.

"I'm not saying it to be mean," Hinata said lifting her head, "I'm saying it because it's true. Matsuri get the camera ready please." Matsuri saluted and headed inside plugging in the correct wires and connecting everything to the correct port.

"I had kept filming after you ran off Akemi," Matsuri said, "You have to see this."

Akemi moaned in defiance as Konan and Temari carried her back inside. She didn't want to relive one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. "Sit and watch," Temari said in an authoritative tone that caused Akemi to sit up straight in the bean bag and look at the flat screen TV in the wall.

"Great I get to see my humiliation in HD," she said causing Temari and Tenten to giggle.

"She's very spirited isn't she?" Tenten said.

"She gets it from me!" Aome said proudly.

"I'm pressing play," Matsuri said as she climbed onto the bed along with the other girls. She pressed the button and the movie started.

On screen was Akemi glaring at Tanran as she pressed herself to Lee's arm. "You suck!" came from the speakers and Akemi covered her face.

"Was that really the best I could come up with!" she shouted in embarrassment. The girls liked this attitude of Akemi's because it meant she was absolutely comfortable with them. This was the attitude only Aome had seen before and now they got to enjoy it.

"Give yourself some credit," Hannya said, "You were filled with rage."

"What was it that you guys wanted me to watch again?" Akemi asked as she winced from hearing Tanran asking Lee to be her date to prom.

"That!" Matsuri said as they watched Lee pull his arm away from Tanran's grip saying he wouldn't go with a girl as rude as her. Tanran stormed off in anger and Lee stood looking off at the direction Akemi had run away. Matsuri paused. "That look on his face is what we wanted you to see."

Akemi got up and stood closer to the TV screen where Matsuri's camera work had zoomed onto Lee's face and neck. He was looking towards were Akemi ran off but she couldn't exactly put her finger on the emotion on his face. Was it longing? Regret? Was his heart aching, like hers did?

"He probably felt sorry for me," Akemi said taking a step back.

"Akemi," Konan said, "That look on his face means he was restraining himself from running after you. I know because the last time I saw it was on Pein's face at the Santa Monica Beach in L.A."

"I guarantee you Akemi," Aome said jumping off the bed, "He will ask you out to prom."

Akemi smiled and as her friends decided to put in a scary movie she couldn't help but allow this thought to run through her head. 'Don't guarantee it Aome,' she said to herself, 'I might get my hopes up.'

**Friday, May 16, 3:30 pm Konoha High Parking Lot**

"Sai I'm going to be late for work why exactly am I here?" Naruto asked exasperated. His godbrother had herded him out of the class right when the bell rang and made him stand in an empty parking spot near the front entrance. As they waited the sun decided to hide behind ominous gray clouds.

"Just wait they're running late," Sai said looking at his watch.

"Who is?" Naruto asked taking a seat on the sidewalk, his legs stretched out on the asphalt. "You think it's gonna rain?"

Sai looked up, "Doubt it. It's spring, those clouds should clear up later."

"But doesn't the saying go April showers bring May flowers?" Naruto asked leaning back on his elbows.

"Naruto it's May," Sai said, "Besides it didn't rain in April."

"Maybe Mother Nature decided to make up for it today," Naruto suggested. "There are summer storms sometimes."

"Are we seriously talking about the weather right now?" Sai asked his right eye twitching in annoyance.

"Yes! Because I am that bored!" Naruto shouted throwing his hands in the air, lying on his back.

Suddenly a loud car horn erupted outside the school gates. A large dark blue luxury van with an Uchiha fan as the hood ornament drove up parking beside the empty parking space Naruto was sitting in.

"Good you're here," Sai said as Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Itachi got out of the van.

"Nice van," Naruto said with a low whistle.

"Thank you," Itachi said taking out a handkerchief to clean a smudge on the door. "Sasuke designed it; it's the newest model in the Uchiha SUV line."

"Funny that he can design cars, just not drive them," Neji said with a chuckle. He was heading to the trunk with the rest of the guys.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on right now?" Naruto asked getting up, wiping dirt off his jacket.

"Be patient dobe," Kiba said grunting as he and the three other guys pulled and pushed at something.

"Close your eyes Naruto-kun," Hinata said standing on her tip toes. She placed her hands on his cheeks and worked her way up to his eyes causing him to simply smile. Any annoyance he felt due to being forced to wait disappeared. Naruto knew Hinata was worth the wait.

He heard grunting and cursing as the guys continued doing what they were doing.

"God, I have to get back to the gym," he heard Neji said.

"Troublesome but true," Shikamaru said.

"You should stop by Kankuro's weight room at the No Sabaku mansion," Itachi added, "That where I got these." Naruto rolled his closed eyes.

"Bet you five bucks Itachi's flexing," he said his breath brushing Hinata's forehead.

"Ten says he's lifting his shirt," Hinata said with a giggle.

"Deal," Naruto said. He kept his eyes closed as he grabbed Hinata's right hand in a handshake.

"Itachi put your shirt down," they heard Sai say.

"Damn," Naruto said hanging his head in defeat while Hinata laughed out loud.

"Naruto you can open your eyes," Sai said.

Naruto lifted his head and opened his cobalt blue eyes. "Is this a surprise or some-" He couldn't finish his sentence. There in front of him was his motorcycle. There was no more dented rear or busted taillight. Instead the black paint job shone despite a lack of sunrays, and the orange flames and fox stood out brightly and every single part of it looked like new. "Guys what?" he said so confused.

"Think of it as a thank you Naruto-kun," Hinata said bouncing on her feet happily.

Naruto shook his head, "I should be thanking you guys for doing this. This is incredible." Walking towards his bike he noticed the orange flames of the fox's tail formed the kanji symbol for five.

"We know," Itachi said with a playful smirk. "It was Hinata's idea to help you fix your bike after you gave up your money to bid for her at the date auction."

"It's like Hinata said," Kiba said reaching into the back seats. He tossed Naruto his helmet. "We want to thank you because you've done a lot for Fox Five."

"You write most of our awesome songs," Shikamaru said his lazy smile turning into a genuine one, "And you're an admirable leader."

"And a great friend," Neji said, "You're not afraid to have our backs, no matter what happens."

As his friends and band mates spoke Naruto felt a lump growing in his throat. He didn't want to cry so he quickly wiped his eyes trying to push his tears back in. "Thank you," he said, voice breaking. "I can't ever repay you guys for this."

"You don't have to. Your friendship is repayment enough," Hinata said hugging him.

After kicking at the ground for a few seconds the guys decided to rush in and join the hug. Itachi and Kiba noogied Naruto who laughed as they all hugged tighter.

"That's not all," Sai said. He opened his briefcase pulling out a white spray can and a stencil.

"What are you doing Sai?" Naruto asked as their hug broke apart. They watched the Gama Records Vice President push up the sleeves of his Armani suit and squat down. He placed the stencil in the center of the empty parking space and sprayed the white paint on it. "That should do it," Sai said getting up putting the cap back on the spray can.

Naruto looked down at the asphalt and saw the glistening spray was formed into his last name written in Kanji. "I asked Tsunade-sama if this could be your permanent parking space and she said yes," Sai said.

"This is just awesome," Naruto said and hugged his god brother. "But what's gonna happen when I graduated next year?"

"Well I'm sure there's gonna be future Uzumakis coming to Konoha High," Sais said glancing at Hinata with a wink to Naruto. He blushed a deep red.

"Oi Naruto, don't you have to get to work?" Itachi said.

"Yeah," he said, "I guess I'll get to drive this beauty." He put on his leather gloves and sat on the bike. Immediately that comfortable and calming feeling he felt while on his bike rushed back. "Thanks again guys," As he revved the engine to life he turned to Hinata. "Hinata get on."

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I'm taking you with me," Naruto said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hinata said, "Last time it was my fault the back got damaged."

"It wasn't your fault Hinata-chan," Naruto said remembering that day, "Please come with me."

"Ok," Hinata said, trusting her best friend that everything would be ok. She climbed on, but this time instead of holding onto the hand rails she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Here put this on," He handed her the helmet and she put it on, pushing her shoulder length hair back.

"Oh before we go," Hinata said, she turned to Kiba's outline, "Good luck today Kiba."

"Everything will be ok dude," Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"Thanks," Kiba said. He sighed. Today was the day he and Ino were going to tell the Yamanakas about the baby. As the two teens said their goodbyes and rode off, the young men got back into the van. Itachi was going to drive Kiba home and take Sai back to the office before heading back to the Hyuuga estate.

Kiba stared out the window. He was nervous and terrified. He wasn't sure how Inoichi would react. Ino's father was known for being a very calm man. He was cool under pressure which made him a great CEO, but under these circumstances Kiba couldn't help but wonder, would he be furious? Kiba shook his head deciding it didn't matter. He and Ino were keeping the baby and raising it, no matter what anyone said. Unfortunately, as he waved goodbye to his friends and walked up the steps to his door, he didn't know exactly how hard things were going to be.

**Yamanaka Mansion 7:30 pm**

As the maids cleared the main course from the table, Inoichi raised his red wine filled glass.

"A toast to Kiba and Ino," he said with a smile, "I'm glad my daughter found a smart and respectable young man like you Kiba. It doesn't hurt that you're the son of one of my best friends. Cheers."

Everyone lifted their glasses except Ino. She held the glass at eye level and looked at the bubbling orange-yellow liquid. Sometimes when they had company over, they allowed her to drink small sips of white wine, under their supervision of course, so Ino wasn't sure if she should drink the liquid or not.

"What's wrong Ino-chan?" Inoichi asked after taking a sip of red wine.

"I don't know if I should – I mean if mom should be drinking this," Ino said. She berated herself for almost letting it slip.

"It's non-alcoholic sweetie," Ringo said with a reassuring smile. "It's simply sparkling apple cider."

Kiba having downed the drink, somewhat wished it was liquid courage, because he was terrified. He tried not to show it as Ino sat beside him. Kiba looked over and grabbed Ino's hand. Their eyes met and she gave him a silent nod. It was now or never.

"Excuse me, Inoichi-sama, Ringo-sama," Kiba said as the maids placed the desert, a bowl of vanilla pudding, Ino's favorite, in front of them. Unfortunately since her pregnancy it has become one of the foods that make her nauseous.

"Yes Kiba?" Ringo said putting down her spoon.

"What is it?" Inoichi asked doing the same as his wife.

"Ino and I have something to tell you," Kiba said. He took a calming breath. Ino squeezed his hand tightly; her heart began to beat wildly.

Inoichi and Ringo looked to their daughter. Inoichi looked at them curiously but Ino noted her mother had a certain knowing expression on her face.

"Mommy, Daddy," Ino said looking up at them, "I'm pregnant."

Silence fell upon the room. Ino was unsure what to expect. She hoped and prayed her parents would understand, but she felt like she disappointed them.

Suddenly, Inoichi stood up, hitting his fists on the table, causing the silver ware to tremble. "WHAT!" He shouted.

"Inoichi please," Ringo said slightly startled. The last time she had seen her husband this mad was when they had gone to save Kushina from her kidnappers. She stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm her husband.

"Ino, how could you let this happen?" Inoichi asked through gritted teeth. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Don't talk to her like that," Kiba said standing up, shielding Ino. "I had just as much to do with this as she did!"

"We tried to raise you to know better Ino," Ringo said softly.

"Did you raise me to keep the truth hidden Mommy?" Ino said standing up. "Because that's what you did. You knew didn't you Mommy?"

"What?" Inoichi asked. He looked over at his wife, who Ino was the spitting image of. She had her head down in shame.

"Yes," Ringo said, "I had a feeling about it. And when you came home last Friday, and went up in your room, and cried for hours, that's when I knew."

"Since then?" Ino said unable to hold back her tears. "Then why didn't you come in and hold me Mommy? Why didn't you hug me and say everything was going to be ok!" She looked at her mother through her tears. Ringo was crying as well. She had her hand placed on her six-month pregnant bulge.

"I couldn't accept it then Ino," Ringo said.

"What about now?" Kiba asked looking directly at Ringo "Can you accept it now?"

As Ringo opened her mouth to say something Inoichi stopped her. "No," Inoichi said simply. "We won't accept this." Ino locked eyes with her father and saw that he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry," Ino said standing up tears filling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter you wanted."

"Ino don't say that," Ringo said.

"She's right," Inoichi said. Kiba looked at him. On his face he could read the expressions of anger, disappointment and hurt. Although he understood Inoichi's anger, after all they were still sixteen and a baby was a huge responsibility, but he didn't think it was fair he directed all his anger to Ino. "She's not the same daughter we thought we knew. The one we thought we could trust."

"I may not be the same little girl you would push on the swings Daddy," Ino said looking at her father. Then she turned to her mother, "Or the same little girl whose hair you braided, Mommy but I'm still you daughter! And I know despite all this anger you still love me!" she shouted scared at the thought that her parents would disown her because she now carried their grandchild.

"We will always love you Ino," Inoichi whispered, "But you need to leave."

"What?" Kiba asked surprised, hoping he heard wrong.

"Both of you need to leave. Now!" Inoichi shouted.

Kiba held up Ino as she sobbed, unable to stand on her own. He lifted Ino up, bridal style, and looked one last time at her parents. Inoichi looked away as a tear fell from his blue green eyes. Meanwhile Ringo was sobbing with her hand over her mouth. He turned around and made his way out of the dining room. The butlers opened the tall front doors for him, giving them sympathetic looks. One of the maids handed Kiba his coat and made sure to give Ino her warmest coat from the closet. She placed it gently over her the Yamanaka heir, making sure she was covered warmly. Looking out the doors Kiba saw that rain was pouring down.

Inoichi walked past them towards the grand staircase. Ringo followed her husband. When they were on the second floor, she saw that Inoichi wanted to turn around and go back. Holding her breath she hoped he would go back and embrace their daughter, but instead he closed his hands into a fist and walked to his study, slamming the door behind him. He sat in his chair, placed his hands at his temples and cried.

Ringo looked down over the railing just in time to see Kiba run out with her Ino-chan in his arms. She slowly fell to her knees. She clutched the granite bars until her knuckles turned white and screamed out in agony as she cried.

Kiba quickly ran out to his car. It was a relatively old car, a hand-me-down from Hana, who bought it for herself, when she got her license. He had accepted it, although it was old, because it was either this or getting a job to pay for one himself.

He opened the passenger door and gently placed Ino inside. He put the seatbelt on her and kissed the top of her forehead. "Everything is going to be ok," he said before closing it and running to the other side. He got in, put on his seat belt and put the keys in the ignition. As they drove down the driveway and out on the street, Kiba's mind started planning.

He hoped his parents would allow Ino to stay with them. Then he thought about job openings around the area. He needed to start earning money to buy the necessities for their baby. He could check the malls, the restaurants. Maybe Ichiraku had a position available.

"Kiba," Ino said sniffling. He looked over at her as he stopped before a red light. He was glad she was talking again. "Where are we going?"

Kiba grabbed her hand and kissed it, "Home, Ino. We're going home."

**Inuzuka House 8:00 pm**

Kiba pulled up the driveway of his ranch-style house. The rain had not let up at all. He saw that the living room lights were on. His parents and Hana were probably watching a movie together, something they did every Friday night since his father and sister came back. He turned off the engine, and got out. He went over to the passenger side and helped Ino. She seemed like a zombie. She hadn't made any noise for the last few blocks and Kiba was worried.

He knew this was hard. Her parents just kicked her out, the home she has always known is gone and now she had to do things for herself. Kiba mentally smacked himself. He didn't mean to make it sound like she was a spoiled brat. However she was born into luxury and into a French colonial style mansion with six maids and four butlers, who all lived on the third story. She dressed in designer clothes and shoes. She wore diamonds not cubic zirconia. He only hoped he could give her the life she was accustomed to, the life he believed she deserved.

They walked hand in hand up the single step. He rummaged through his coat and got his keys. As he put the key in and was about to turn the knob Ino placed a hand over his.

"What if they get mad too?" Ino whispered.

"Even if my Mom and Dad get mad, they won't leave you without a warm bed to sleep in tonight," Kiba said kissing the top of her head. Even if people were scared of his mother, he knew she was a kind and understanding woman. He didn't worry about what his father would say, he loved his son and supported any decision each of his children made. Besides he had his sister there and she always had his back. Hana would talk sense into his mother if she had to. "Let's go," he said opening the door and walking in.

"Hey kids," Soukon said with a smile. He was coming from the kitchen, a huge bowl of popcorn in one arm and a jar of pickles in the other. "What brings you by so late Ino?" He motioned for them to follow him into the large living room. Ino held on tighter to Kiba as they followed him.

They walked into the living room where a large fireplace was lit, warming the house. The couches and lone armchair were facing the large plasma screen TV with a surround system. Ino looked up at the vaulted ceiling with the exposed beams. She always loved the architectural design of Kiba's house. She could spend hours looking up at the ceiling with him, pointing out shapes of animals or objects that appeared in the wood. She guessed she understood why Shikamaru loved looking up at the clouds.

"Ino?" Tsume asked with a surprise. She smiled nonetheless, "What brings you around so late?" She stood up with some difficulty and hugged her son's girlfriend. "Oh honey, take off that coat, you're soaked." She grabbed Ino's coat and handed it to Hana, who also took Kiba's to the hall closet.

"Mom, Dad," Kiba said, glad to feel the warmth on his ice cold skin, "I have to tell you something." His parents raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. He looked down at Ino, who was cowering at his side. "Ino's pregnant." He looked at his parent's faces. His father ran a hand through his hair, but had a small smile on his face. Tsume sighed deeply.

Kiba closed his eyes, fearing his mother would use one of the hits she reserved solely for when he did something she deemed stupid, like shaving Kuromaru in the middle of winter because he didn't want to bathe the muddy dog. However, instead she pulled the young couple into a hug.

Ino's eyes widened in surprise as Tsume hugged them. She kind of expected a worse response from the Inuzuka matriarch than her usually calm father. Instead Tsume was saying, "Everything is going to be ok."

"Do your parents know Ino?" Hana asked pulling her into a hug too.

"Yes that's why she's here," Kiba said. He put an arm around Ino, "We told them, and her father kicked her out."

"Inoichi did what?" Soukon shouted, surprised his friend would do such a thing. He moved towards the coat closet. "I am going to go over there and talk some sense into him."

"What did Ringo say?" Tsume asked.

Kiba shook his head, "She was upset by what Inoichi-san did, but she didn't stop it."

"Please don't go," Ino said to Soukon who was putting on his jacket. "I don't want anything to happen that will upset my father more. You're one of his best friends Soukon-san; I don't want your friendship to be damaged due to this."

"Alright," Soukon said not wanting to upset the young girl more. "Ino, you can stay with us as long as you want."

"C'mon," Hana said holding Ino by the shoulders, "I'll run the bath for you and give you some of my pajamas." Ino followed the young woman but looked over her shoulder at Kiba. He mouthed the words, 'It's ok,' to comfort her.

Once Ino was out of sight Kiba turned to his parents and broke down. He had been holding back his own tears to be strong for Ino, but the reality of the situation scared him, although he wanted to be there for the baby and Ino more than anything. "I'm sorry," he said as his father hugged him.

"I know you're scared," Soukon said, "But you're mothers right everything is going to be ok. All you have to worry about is taking care of that baby and Ino. School's practically over already."

"And I have to get a job," Kiba added, "I'll start looking tomorrow."

"Good man," Soukon said patting his son on the head. Suddenly Akamaru and Blanca came running into the living room. He lifted his nose into the air, smelling the sweet vanilla scent Ino wore.

"**Where's Ino?"** he barked standing on his hind legs, his forearms on Kiba's shoulder.

"She's taking a shower," Kiba said smiling.

"**Why is she here?"** Blanca asked licking Kiba's hand.

"She'll be staying with us for a while," Kiba answered, having gotten the hang of communicating with Blanca in the last three weeks. "She's having some trouble at home."

"**Oh no will she be ok?"** Blanca asked, her wagging tail going limp at her side.

"I'm sure she will be ok. I'm going to go check on her," Kiba said giving the dogs one last scratch behind their ears.

Tsume and Soukon held one another around the waist. "I was right when I said everything would be ok right?" Tsume asked.

Soukon looked at his wife in surprise, this seemed to be the first time she doubted herself. "We were ok, weren't we? Hana blessed our life when we were eighteen, everything turned out ok."

Tsume nodded and then looked at the dogs, a question in mind. "Akamaru, Blanca," she said sternly, "Did you two know Ino was pregnant before us?" Akamaru laid down on his stomach, using his paws to cover his eyes. Blanca hung her head in shame.

"Don't blame them sweetie," Soukon said, "Kiba probably asked them to keep the secret."

"I guess," Tsume said as her husband lead her back to the couch and the movie.

"**I can't believe they're having a baby,"** Blanca said with a smile.

"**Yeah, I'm excited,"** Akamaru said. **"And when they're married, you'll be Ino's then one of our** **pups will belong to their kid."**

"**Pups?"** Blanca asked her eyes wide, a blush on her muzzle.

"**Don't worry,"** Akamaru said licking her on the cheek. **"It'll be on the kid's thirteenth birthday that they get a pup. So we have thirteen years before we pop out some puppies for this baby."**

"**Ok, I think I'll be ready by then,"** Blanca said with a giggle.

Kiba walked into his room, were Hana was laying out a pair of orange striped pajamas. "Hey baby brother," Hana said giving him a hug. "Are you ok?"

"I will be," he said smiling. "Thanks for all of this."

"It's the least I can do," Hana said. "I'll leave you two alone." She patted his shoulder and closed the door behind her. Kiba walked into the bathroom. Ino was sitting there in the tub, naked, with her chin on her knees, hugging herself.

"Ino," Kiba said taking a seat beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, but it was awkward due to his position. He had debated whether to ask her this question, in fear that it would upset her more, or worse, that she would say yes. "Do you still want this baby? Our baby?"

Ino began to cry, and Kiba's heart broke at what he thought was the response. "Yes," Ino cried out. Kiba couldn't help but smile widely. "I want this baby more than anything," she said, "I just wish they did too."

"They'll come around, I promise you," Kiba said kissing her lips.

Ino looked up at him and for the first time she smiled. "Do you – um can you please – I mean if you want," she stuttered shyly.

"You want me to join you?" Kiba asked with a joking smirk. He chuckled at her blush.

Ino smacked him in the arm for making her blush. She didn't know why she was being so shy. They had seen each other naked before, that's how this life in her body was created in the first place, but she guessed it was the vulnerability she felt the whole night that made her feel this way. Ino didn't know whether to look away or not as her boyfriend stripped. She snuck a peek as he unbuttoned his pants, seeing his black boxer briefs.

Ino opened her eyes completely when she felt Kiba sit down in the tub. He sprawled his legs on either side of her, and pressed his toned chest to her back. Ino released her hold on her legs and shifted to her side, resting her head on Kiba's chest. Her left hand tracing the muscles of his abs while he held her right hand in his left over his heart, wrapping the other around her waist and placing it where her belly would soon be growing.

"I hope our baby has your eyes," Kiba said. Ino looked up at him.

"I hope our baby has your smile," she said. Their shared a kiss before they held each other tight. Ino smiled into Kiba's chest but couldn't help but silently shed one final tear.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar 10:00 pm**

"Thanks come again!" Naruto shouted as the last customers paid and left. He wiped down the table and grabbed the bowls. He dropped them in the sink and began to wash them. "Sorry I kept you here so long," he said to Hinata who was typing on the counter, her laptop connected to the outlet.

"It's no problem Naruto," she said, "I got to write lyrics and hang out with you."

Naruto smiled, "Is Fox Five and Heaven Sent ready for the dance next Friday?"

"Definitely," Hinata said closing her laptop.

"Hey Hinata," Ayame said coming down from the stairs that lead up to her and her father's apartment. "You want any last minute ramen?" She scooped up some noodles into a plastic bowl.

"No thanks," Hinata said, "I had more than my fill of your delicious ramen Ayame."

"So how was your date with Kisame?" Naruto asked.

"Perfect," Ayame said, having gone on her first official date with her boyfriend. "We went to a movie and then strolled through the park, holding hands, and talking."

"I am so glad you two finally got together," Hinata said.

"Me too," Ayame said slurping up some noodles, "I'm also glad Sasori and I are friends again. I hope he finds that girl, he deserves to be happy."

"Yeah," Naruto said as he finished washing the dishes. He wiped his wet hands on his apron and took it off. "Ok I'm done for today."

"Ok I'll close up," Ayame said with a wave, "Goodnight Naruto, Hinata. Make sure you get home before it starts raining."

"Goodnight Ayame, thank you," they said in unison. Naruto handed her the helmet and put on his jacket and gloves. "Hinata don't you have a thicker sweater?" Naruto asked looking at her cardigan.

"No," Hinata said, "I didn't think it was going to rain, but I'll be ok."

"Here take my jacket," he said taking it off.

"No Naruto-kun," Hinata said defiantly, "I don't want you to be cold."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "Ok then hop on, I'll get you home before it starts raining." They hopped on the motorcycle and rode off onto the streets heading for the Hyuuga mansion. 'Maybe I can stay the night,' Naruto thought happy at the possibility.

As they drove through the streets, the heavens decided to open up again. Hinata yelped at the feel of the rain on her body, surprised that it happened so fast.

"Dammit," Naruto said as he tried to see in front of him, unable to shield his eyes from the rain. "Hinata I can't drive like this. I'm pulling over. We gotta find some shelter."

"Ok Naruto-kun," Hinata shouted, trying to be heard over the pounding rain.

Naruto parked on the street in front of a grocery store. It had a canopy attached it, so he turned off the engine and grabbed Hinata's hand as they ran for cover. They collapsed against the brick wall of the store, laughing. They were soaking wet, but at least they were protected now. Naruto's spiky hair clings to his face and he brushed it back. Hinata's hair was safe, except for the tips, protected by the helmet which she promptly took off.

"Well that was fun," Hinata said still laughing.

"Yeah fun for you," Naruto said, "Your face wasn't pelted by sharp raindrops." The two continued laughing, but after a while they fell into their comfortable silence. Hinata laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

"How do you think it went with Ino's parents?" Naruto asked.

"Well they haven't called or texted," Hinata said, "Hopefully well."

Naruto wiped his face, "Can you believe it, the second generation of the Konoha 14 is already starting."

"Actually aren't we more like the second generation?" Hinata asked, "Out parents were the firsts. They were the Konoha 20!"

"Hmmm," Naruto said thoughtfully, "I guess you're right."

"Oh Sai called earlier, when you went out for a delivery," Hinata said, "He wanted to know if we could baby-sit Hitomi this Sunday."

"Of course," Naruto said, "I can't wait. I love our goddaughter."

Hinata nodded. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine. She regretted not asking Ayame if she could borrow a thicker coat, like Naruto suggested she do. She rubbed her hands over her arms, her teeth chattering.

Naruto noticed and pulled her in closer. He unzipped his jacket and pulled Hinata into his chest, pulling the jacket closed around her. "Don't say I told you so," Hinata said her breath on his collarbone.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said with a smirk.

They sat there under the city lights, just talking about anything that came to mind. Hinata loved the fact that Naruto brought out this side in her. The side of her personality that was full of jokes and happiness. She was usually so introverted, but her friends brought her out of her shell, and Naruto taught her how to have fun. She remembered how her self-esteem wasn't so great when she was younger, and after the death of her mother she completely shut out the world. She never told anyone that she actually watched her mother die; Neji was the only one that knew, everyone else assumed she was out of sight when Melody was shot, but she had witnessed everything. She even remembers the man who stepped in to try and protect them. She knew she would never be able to forget his golden, snake – like eyes, that were only able to save her that day. She remembered that as the months passed and she buried herself more and more into the darkness, until something the color of gold saved her again. It shone through the darkness and it was the golden light that seemed to emit from the one and only Naruto Uzumaki through his presence and more so through his smile. When she was lost in the darkness, he guided her way. She ran after him, trying to catch up to be able to walk beside him, hand in hand. She admired him more than anything because it was his smile that saved her. She knew from then on, that she loved him and she would spend the rest of her life loving him no matter what.

Naruto loved the fact that he could completely be himself with Hinata. She didn't see him as just an immature prankster. They could tease each other, laugh and joke around. He couldn't believe that she actually admired him. She said he was so courageous and inspiring, which made his heart soar. When Naruto is with Hinata he feels the love that comes from a family. The one where no matter how much you do wrong they still love you. He also realized that when he is with Hinata he also feels the love that comes from a person who is not obligated to do so by blood ties, but that loves him because she chose to. She chose to … 'She chose to love me,' Naruto thought, 'And I'm hurting her. I have to tell her about Sakon, about everything.' He ran a hand through his hair a frown forming on his face. Since the last time he almost told her, he kept chickening out. He didn't want to say anything, especially now since Sakon was gone. Maybe, because of that she'll forgive him easily. He furrowed his eyebrows, he could only hope so.

"Why are you sad Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked feeling a change in his aura. Naruto wasn't able to answer her. Looking at this beautiful girl in his arms he didn't want to do anything that would make her hate him. "Please don't be sad." Hinata shifted to kneel in front of him. She looked around, despite the fact she couldn't see, and heard the heavy rain hitting the pavement. "Naruto-kun, did you ever see the movie The Notebook?" Hinata asked as she stood up. She held out her hands to help him up.

"Yeah, I remember it," Naruto said chuckling, "I convinced Shikamaru and Kiba to sneak in, because I saw you, Tenten and Sakura go in, and I wanted to spy on Saku-" Hinata raised an eyebrow and Naruto stopped talking.

"Well, do you remember the scene where they were kissing in the rain?" Hinata asked fluttering her eyelashes. She felt embarrassed by her actions, but only Naruto could make her act this way.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Naruto said with a smile that Hinata could hear in his voice, "Are you asking me to kiss you in the rain?"

"Maybe," Hinata said. She ran out of the canopy shelter and felt the cold rain hit her face. She shrieked but held her arms wide open, welcoming the downpour.

Suddenly two arms picked her up high. "Hinata!" Naruto shouted making sure she heard him over the rain as he twirled her around. He brought her to his face, still holding her up, so her feet dangled.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" She asked as her nose brushed against his.

"You never have to ask me to kiss you," he lowered his voice due to their close proximity, "I want to kiss you every second of every day because no matter what Sai, Jiraiya or anyone says, it still isn't over for me. " He pressed his lips to hers. Hinata quickly responded wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Naruto moved a hand to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back, pressing her smaller body closer to his to hold her up.

They kissed and kissed, not even pulling apart for breath because they didn't want anything to ruin this perfect moment. They began to breathe through their noses, the tickle of warm air on their upper lips causing them to smile. Naruto licked the bottom lip of Hinata's begging for entrance, which Hinata was more than happy to allow. Their tongues playfully fought for dominance, teasing one another. They felt their heartbeats match speed as warmth coursed through their bodies protecting them from the cold winds. They felt like everything would be ok. They realized the only safe place was in each other's arms, because together they could face anything.

Naruto and Hinata didn't even realize the rain had let up after kissing for ten minutes straight. The reason they stopped was because their cellphones rang causing Hinata to moan because his phone vibrated against her inner thigh. "I love that noise," Naruto said as they pulled apart, their chests rising up and down with each breath.

"The cellphones?" Hinata asked slightly annoyed at the interruption. Naruto lowered her down, but she was unable to stand properly since her legs had fallen asleep due to her position.

As he held her up he kissed her lips one last time saying, "No, I love the noises you make." Hinata giggled as they answered their phones.

"Hello?" Hinata said out of breath.

"Where the hell are you?" Neji whispered angrily from the other side of the call. "Do you know what time it is?" Hinata could hear Iruka yelling the same thing to Naruto.

"What time is it Neji-nii-san?" Hinata asked. She really didn't know.

"It is past midnight!" Neji whispered loudly. "I didn't realize Hanabi was covering for you until a few minutes ago."

"Hanabi covered for me?" Hinata asked with a smile, deciding she would definitely be buying Hanabi the new phone she's been asking for.

"Sisterly bonds are not the main point of this conversation!" Neji said. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry about me Neji-nii-san, I'm with Naruto," Hinata said.

There was a pause, "I am going to kill him!"

"No Neji!" Hinata said with a pout, "We were just waiting for the rain to clear up, because Naruto-kun couldn't drive in the rain!"

"Well if you haven't noticed the rain stopped!" Neji said exasperated. "Now please get home before our parents find out and ground both of us till graduation."

"Well that isn't so far away now is it?" Hinata joked.

"What has gotten into you?" Neji asked shocked by Hinata's nonchalant attitude. This was serious, if their parents found out there would be dire consequences.

"Ok, ok," Hinata said as serious as she could, but she was on cloud nine. "We'll be home soon, can you make sure there are clean towels in Naruto's bathroom. He needs a warm shower."

"Wait what? No Naru-"

"Thanks bye!" Hinata said terminating the call just as Naruto did.

"Well, I'm definitely not going home," Naruto said, "Iruka is pissed off."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said "I didn't want him to get mad at you."

"It's ok," Naruto said, thinking it was really no different than any other day. "Mind if I stay over at your house tonight?"

"I was hoping you would," Hinata said smiling. The smile returned to Naruto's lips and he ran back under the canopy to grab his helmet.

"Let's get going then," he said placing the helmet back on Hinata. Holding her hand he led her back to the motorcycle and they rode through the streets, smiling all the way to the Hyuuga Estate.

**Hyuuga Living Room 12:30 am**

Naruto and Hinata quietly tiptoed into the living room only to run into a very angry Neji. He stood before them in his black robe and gray pajama bottoms, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said nervously.

The eldest Hyuuga took a deep breath before the urge to strangle one of his best friends for keeping his sister out so late, rose. "There are clean towels on the rods behind the doors. Hinata I laid out your pajamas in the basket at the foot of the tub. Naruto I put a pair of Sasuke's pajamas in your room on the bed, you two are about the same size. Now go, before anyone else sees you."

"Thanks Neji-nii-san," Hinata said giving him a hug before she and Naruto headed upstairs hand in hand. Neji followed them at a distance making sure Naruto didn't try to sneak into Hinata's room.

The two teens simply said goodbye and Hinata went into her room while Naruto walked back to the left wing where the boys' rooms were located. He passed by Neji at the top of the stairs. "You're lucky it was me not Itachi who found out about this, he would not have hesitated to wring your neck Naruto," Neji said.

"I know, I know," Naruto said, "Thank you Neji." With a slight bow he walked past the Hyuuga heir. As he placed a hand on the knob he heard Neji's voice.

"You are my friend Naruto," Neji said, "And I know this will be hard for you, for both of you. But I have to ask when are you going to tell her about everything?" Naruto pressed his forehead to the door.

"I was thinking about it today," Naruto said, he turned to Neji. "I was thinking of waiting till after the surgery, so she can see how sorry I am for what I did. Is that ok?"

Neji sighed, "I guess it is. Although I would suggest sooner, knowing our luck something might go wrong. Goodnight." He smiled softly at Naruto and disappeared into his room.

Naruto went into the guest room reserved solely for him. Ever since the Konoha 14 were grounded inside the Hyuuga Mansion they have come to call a specific room their home away from home. Naruto looked around his room; it was furnished but lacked the posters his actual room had. However on the bedside table was the framed picture of his parents holding him minutes after his birth. It was a copy of the original that was at his house but it still brought the comforting feeling to him regardless.

He took off his wet clothes, which felt heavy and clung to him like a second skin. He hung them above the full length mirror to allow them to dry, and turned to his bed. There as Neji promised was a pair of Sasuke's pajamas. They were dark blue with bright white buttons. He grabbed them.

"Silk?" Naruto said to himself as the soft fabric flowed through his fingertips. "Sasuke I like your style." With a grin he walked into the warm bathroom to shower.

**Hinata's Room 1:00 am Saturday, May 17**

Steam escaped the bathroom as Hinata walked out. She was wrapped in a fluffy and warm lilac robe. Underneath she had a white tank top and black pajama bottoms. She was rubbing a towel into her short hair, needing to dry it before she went to sleep. She released a large yawn as someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she whispered as she approached it.

"It's me," a whispered response came back. Hinata smiled recognizing Naruto's voice. She opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. Naruto walked in wearing the silk pajamas and a towel around his neck to catch the water droplets falling from his hair. He chuckled at the wild hairstyle Hinata had due to drying her hair.

"Don't laugh," Hinata said giggling as she tried to flatten her hair. "What brings you by Naruto-kun?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight," Naruto said as he sat on her bed.

"We said it earlier," Hinata said knowing he came by for something else. "What do you want to talk about?"

Naruto smiled, "You know me so well." He sighed, "About our make-out session earlier-"

"I really liked it," Hinata said interrupting him before she lost her nerve or before he said something she didn't want to hear.

"Me too," Naruto said. "I think it was the perfect way to see where we stand with each other. I meant it when I said it isn't over for me Hinata-chan."

"It isn't over for me either Naruto-kun, I still love you," She took a seat next to him and grabbed one of his hands between hers.

"And I love you too," Naruto said, "So it settled right? In the morning we'll call Jiraiya and tell him that we want to get back together."

"Naruto-kun you know I want that more than anything," Hinata said and squeezed his hand, "But we can't."

"And why not?" Naruto asked confused. He thought it was a simple solution, but Hinata didn't see it that way.

"Our breakup song EP isn't even out yet," Hinata said. She smiled softly, trying to reason with him. "It's only be a little over a month since our break-up and if we get back together now we'll seem like one of those couples that just break up and get back together because they love the drama. We'll look foolish."

"So you think that being together makes us foolish?" Naruto asked anger building up inside him.

"Don't twist my words around," Hinata said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why, you do it all the time!" Naruto shouted.

"Be quiet before they hear you!" Hinata shouted as well, not realizing her hypocrisy.

"What's the point? If someone walks in here it's no problem because we're not doing anything since we're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore!" Naruto shouted.

"I am thinking about the good of the band like you did when you broke up with me, remember?" Hinata retaliated getting off the bed and stomping towards the door.

"You said you were over that!" Naruto said getting up and following her. "But of course God forbid Princess Hinata be seen in public with the foolish Jester Naruto!"

"You can be such a child sometimes!" Hinata shouted. "You are so frustrating!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said placing his hands on the door, boxing Hinata in with his arms next to her ears. "Well you drive me crazy you – you spoiled brat!" Hinata turned to him with a gasp. No one had ever called her spoiled or a brat. She raised her index finger to poke him in his chest, but he quickly wrapped his hand around her wrist detaining her action. "It's annoying how crazy you make me and how crazy I am about you!"

"Ditto!" Hinata shouted and that was all Naruto needed. When that funny word of agreement escaped her lips he pressed his hard against hers. It was almost the same emotional kiss they shared at school that morning when Hinata released the song 'Don't Miss You.' Except this one was toned down in pure anger, it was simply a kiss out of frustration that they both knew they were stuck in this situation where they wanted to be together but it wasn't the best time for it. They both knew this, but Naruto didn't want to accept it. Which, led them to this situation where Naruto had his hand intertwined with Hinata's pressing it against the door, her free hand was tangled in his damp hair, Naruto's free hand was clasped tightly on Hinata's hip, and he was using his entire body to pin her.

After a minute they pulled apart gasping for the air they needed after their screaming match. Naruto pressed his forehead against Hinata's, his heavy breathing mixing with hers. Hinata couldn't help but smile, a blush evident in her cheeks. "I really like kissing you in the rain, and I like how you kiss me when we fight Naruto-kun," she whispered, "Even that one time in the school hallway, when I thought back to it, I kind of liked it."

Naruto laughed, "Although we said we wouldn't keep things bottled up until we explode, I like fighting with you too Hinata-chan, as long as we can make up like this."

"Should we continue then?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

Naruto kissed her forehead but shook his head, "No Hinata-chan."

"Why not?" Hinata asked disappointed. Today was the first time in a long time that she felt like she was the one he loved. Ever since she heard those girls talking about asking Naruto out, she began to wonder if he ever thought about other girls. She knew he used to love Sakura, and now she didn't know if there was another girl he liked. To her Naruto was her one and only. Her one and only crush. Her one and only boyfriend. Her one and only love.

Naruto saw the disappointment in her face and he leaned into her ear, so she could hear him and forever remember these words because no other girl's lips could ever make him feel this way. With his hot breath brushing her ear he said, "If I continue kissing you Hinata-chan, I won't want to stop."

Hinata blushed a deeper shade of red as Naruto released her. He stepped back, and Hinata moved to allow him access to the door. "G-goodnight Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a slight stutter.

"Goodnight my guardian angel," Naruto said as he walked out the door.

Hearing the click of her door Hinata walked back and threw herself on the bed. "You're my angel too Naruto-kun," she whispered towards the ceiling. She tucked herself into her bed and laid on her side to fall asleep.

However she began to toss and turn, unable to succumb to sleep. All she could think about was the kisses she shared with Naruto. Her face burned up with blushes and she tried to calm herself down, but it didn't work. She stayed in this state until around 2:00 am. "Dammit Naruto!" she shouted "I can't sleep after what we did today." She hit her pillows with her fists and sat up, brushing back her hair. Hinata sighed and leaned over to the nightstand. She opened the first drawer and pulled out her laptop. "Maybe writing will put me to sleep," she whispered to herself. She turned it on, but instead of working on lyrics she decided to do something different. She opened up a blank document and typed "May 17 2:10 am. Today, well yesterday has been one of the most amazing days of my life …"

**Sunday, May 18 4:30 pm**

Hinata sat in front of Hitomi's high chair and was mixing her dinner of mashed peas and carrots with a baby proof spoon. As she stirred the food she began to doze off …

The day before she was unable to fall asleep until five in the morning, then her friends came over to go prom dress shopping at eight, so she only got three hours of sleep. She wore dark sunglasses with her outfit to hide the bags under her eyes. She was only woken up when Kiba and Ino told the Konoha 14, Akemi, Ayame, and Akatsuki what happened. All the guys wanted to do the same thing Soukon did, while the girls comforted Ino. Ino thanked them, but assured them she and Kiba would be fine, they would just have to adjust. On the rather somber note they headed out towards the mall in the new Uchiha vans.

Once there they did the usual split up, with the girls heading for the dress stores while the guys went to rent or buy tuxedos. Aome had decided that since it was the _junior _prom they needed knee length dresses, that long dresses were only reserved for the chaperones, Konan, Ayame and Hana and once the senior prom came around. So as they walked around chatting and trying to raise Ino's spirits Tenten asked, "Hinata, why on earth are you wearing glasses indoors?"

"I'm blind, bright lights hurt my eyes," Hinata said as she held out a dress, seeking opinions.

"That never seemed to bother you before," Sakura said. She reached over and pulled off Hinata's glasses, exposing her tired bloodshot eyes and dark bags under them.

"Holy cow," Temari said, "Hinata you look horrible."

"Thank you," Hinata remarked sarcastically, "I don't have to see to know that, I only got three hours of sleep."

"Why?" the girls asked in unison. Hinata tried to hide her blushing face in the dress racks.

"No reason, I just couldn't sleep," she said trying to get them off the subject.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Naruto spending the night, would it?" Konan asked as she pressed a dark blue dress to her body.

"Naruto did what?" Hannya asked.

"Hannya, you say it like he hasn't done it before, the guys always sleep over," Hinata said.

"Yeah the guys, as in plural," Hannya said. She poked Hinata's side. "None of the guys have ever slept over individually."

"He stayed because we got caught in the rain and it was late," Hinata said walking away locking herself in a dressing room. She sighed; glad her friends stopped asking questions. She put on the dress careful not to trip and just needed to be zipped up. When she tried to open the door she found herself locked in. "Girls? I think I'm stuck in here," Hinata said as she pounded her palm on the door.

"Are you ok Hinata?" she heard Matsuri say.

"Except for the whole locked in part, yeah, I'm fine," Hinata said.

"Ok good," she heard Sakura say a mischievous tone in her voice; "Well the whole locked in thing is fixable Hinata."

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Hinata groaned. "Seriously Sakura what is it with you and locking people inside rooms?"

"It's a good interrogation tactic," Sakura said, "I remember when we were eight and Ino did this to me because she wanted to find out who ate her special cupcake."

"And you confessed after five minutes," Ino said with a nostalgic smile, remembering her father had taught her this. He was the son of a detective so he knew a few interrogative tricks, which he modified given the situation. It helped when Inoichi wanted to take over another company or when there was a spy in Yamanaka Industries. Inoichi really had no need for too security.

"Fine, let me out and I'll tell you," Hinata said smacking her forehead against the door.

"Pinkie promise?" Aome asked.

"Yes, pinkie promise," Hinata said. Once the girls opened the door, Hinata spilled about everything that happened the night before and in the very early morning hours. Her friends cheered and even blushed as she told them what happened. They sighed wishing the two teens would just get together and be forever like they knew they should be. Hinata changed the subject by asking to be zipped up, and the girls continued their shopping. As the minutes passed by they discussed Akemi's situation and decided maybe she should hang out with Lee. When she objected, Konan suggested the two hang out with the Konoha 14 to see how things go and to alleviate any stress or awkwardness. Akemi hugged Konan in thanks and agreed to the plan.

After three hours and the boys leaving the mall, the girls got ready to buy their dresses.

"I'm sorry miss," the woman behind the counter said, "But this card has been declined."

"What?" Ino whispered taking back her gold credit card. She smiled bitterly, "My parents cut me off already. It hasn't even been twenty four hours."

"I'll buy it for you Ino," Hinata said handing the woman her credit card before Ino could protest.

"Thank you," Ino said holding back her tears. After making their purchases the girls went out for some ice-cream before returning home where Aome made Konan promise to help her hem some of the girl's dresses. Later that day as the girls left the mansion Hinata and Naruto discovered something about Akemi …

"Hinata? Hinata?"

Hinata's head swayed back and forth, "Please Akemi, we know you can do it."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as Hinata snapped herself out of her stupor.

"What? Oh sorry Naruto-kun, I'm just a little sleepy," she said with a huge yawn. Hinata was not back to her usual sleeping schedule. She got enough sleep last night but her body felt like it needed the other five missing hours from Friday. She placed her arm on the table, accidentally putting the peas and carrots filled spoon on her cheek.

"Ok," Naruto said and used a cloth to wipe Hinata's face, "You are going to sleep right now." He led Hinata to the living room as she protested that she needed to feed Hitomi. "I'll handle that, you rest."

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked. Naruto simply placed a couch cushion under Hinata's head and she was out like a light. He grabbed one of Hitomi's blankets and placed it over her t-shirt covered torso. He smiled at the sleeping angel and rushed back to the kitchen to feed his goddaughter.

**6:30 pm**

Naruto Uzumaki couldn't take it. Even Kakashi's final was not this hard. He had just finished burping Hitomi, who drank two bottles of formula, but still wouldn't go to sleep. "Please Hitomi, please close your eyes," Naruto said with a yawn. "Don't be mean to Naruto-papa. Once you go to sleep he can take a little nap."

"How's it going Naruto-papa?" Konan said with a giggle coming down the stairs, Tobi and Hanabi behind her.

"Fine just fine," Naruto said looking over at the three. Konan had her hair up in a messy bun, no makeup on her face, wearing loose fitting jeans, a plain pink t-shirt and blue slip ons. Tobi was wearing black basketball shorts with an orange shirt and red sneakers, his shoulder length hair in a half ponytail. Hanabi had her long hair in two high pigtails, and was wearing a grey jumper with a red long sleeve shirt and white sneakers. "Where are you three heading off to?"

"Just stopping by the store," Konan said holding up a paper. In it was listed the Akatsuki's grocery items. "You guys want anything?"

"A nap," Naruto said as he bounced from foot to foot.

"Give her here," Konan said holding her arms out. "Maybe a drive will lull her to sleep. We'll take her shopping with us."

"Are you sure Konan?" Naruto asked. Konan nodded and so he placed Hitomi into the older woman's arms. She shushed the baby and asked Tobi to get the car seat and Hanabi to get the baby carrier. "We'll be back in about an hour, you take your nap."

"Pein's right, you're an angel Konan," Naruto said with a yawn. He laid down on the available couch and quickly fell asleep.

Konan smiled. She looked down at the baby in her arms, "I can't wait till I hear a boy calling you an angel Hitomi-chan," she said kissing Hitomi's soft forehead. She headed out the door with her three responsibilities for the day.

**Supermarket 6:45**

"Ok," Konan said once Hitomi's was safely strapped across her chest, "I've split the lists into three groups. Hanabi you will be getting Itachi, and Kisame's items. Tobi, you are in charge of Sasori, Deidara and your own items, while I get Pein's and mine. Go together and have your phone on so you can call me if you get lost or confused by things on the list."

"Yes ma'am," Hanabi and Tobi said with a salute. They ran down an aisle with a cart while Konan pushed her cart into the cereal section. After ten minutes she found herself near the fruit produce. She carefully grabbed a melon, making sure she held it at a safe distance from the sleeping Hitomi.

"Konan? Is that you?" she heard a voice said behind her. She turned her head to the left and saw Genma carrying a cup of coffee in his hand. She smiled at him, and then realized what she looked like. She quickly covered her face with the melon, only lowering it so it wouldn't hinder her view.

"Yeah it's me," she said with a nervous chuckle. She regretted leaving the house looking like this, but she didn't think she would run into anyone. Then again they were at one of the few supermarkets in Konoha. She mentally berated herself as Genma looked at her with a smile and toothpick in his mouth. "What brings you here?"

"The amazing coffee," he said chuckling. "It isn't that bad, but I guess I've grown accustomed to it, it's all my partner and I have drunk for the last three days."

"Are you guys on a stakeout?" Konan asked curious. Genma nodded but put a finger to his lips.

"What brings you here with this little beauty?" Genma asked and leaned in to see Hitomi. "Is she yours?"

"What? Oh no, no, no," Konan said, "I'm just watching her for Naruto and Hinata. This is their goddaughter. I don't have a kid, hell I don't even have a boyfriend." Konan closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the melon, trying to hide her embarrassment for rambling.

"Really? No boyfriend?" Genma asked with a small smirk, "Those pants could have fooled me."

"Pants?" Konan asked lowering the melon from her face, confused.

"Yeah, they look a little big on you, I thought they belonged to your boyfriend," Genma said his eyes roaming over her lower half. "Powder blue looks good on you."

Furrowing her eyebrows, Konan looked down and almost dropped the melon in shock. The jeans, which truly belonged to Pein which she accidentally washed with her load, were falling slightly on the left, exposing her powder blue underwear. "Oh god," she said putting down the melon and pulling up her pants. She blushed a deep red. "This can't be happening. I must be dreaming, there is no way a cute guy just saw my underwear in a supermarket?"

"You think I'm cute?" Genma asked smiling, a small blush forming on his face.

"There is no way I just said that," Konan said clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Konan calm down," Genma said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Breathe." Konan took a deep breath.

"I think you're cute too," Genma said. The blush expanded to her neck. "How about you and I get dinner tomorrow night?"

"Really? Konan asked astonished. Suddenly Hitomi began to cry. As her shrieks filled the supermarket people began to stare while Konan with Genma's help tried to quiet her down. Then just as sudden Tobi and Hanabi came rushing in arguing as to who gets to push the cart, causing them to knock over a tower of canned fruit.

"No look at what you did!" Hanabi said to Tobi who was sticking his tongue out at her. "Konan tell Tobi to let me steer!" As those two argued, Konan was desperately trying to calm Hitomi down and pull those two apart, while picking up some of the cans.

Meanwhile people had stopped to stare. Amidst the arguing and Hitomi's cries Konan heard a woman say, "Look at her. She can't even control her own children. She's a failure as a mother."

'Mother? Do I look like a mother?' Konan thought. Her eyes widened, 'I'm only twenty-one but I already look like a mother of a sixteen year old.'

"Ok, people move on nothing to see here," Genma said as he helped pick up the cans. "Go on move it." Tobi and Hanabi had calmed down and were now helping the arriving supermarket employees pick up the mess they made. Konan was shushing Hitomi but in a whisper kept repeating, "I look like the mother of a sixteen year old."

"Konan, snap out of it," Genma said, "That woman was crazy to think someone as hot, young and sexy as you was a mother."

Konan looked up at him, snapping out of her identity crisis, "Th-thank you Genma." She reached for Hitomi's small little hands, playing with them to give her own hands something to do.

"My offer still stands, dinner tomorrow night?" Genma asked. Hanabi and Tobi suddenly became very interested in the melons the two adults stood next to.

"I'd love to," Konan said a smile forming on her face. Tobi coughed into his hand and Konan heard him say "Dresses." Konan's smiled faltered remembering what she promised to do. "But I can't Genma. I promised Aome I'd help her hem the girls' dresses for prom."

"You mean the Konoha High Junior prom?" Genma asked a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm one of the chaperones," Konan explained.

"Well a few of us at the station were hired to do the security detail at the Yamanaka hotel for the prom, you know after what happened last time," Genma said. He looked over at Tobi.

"We have apologized repeatedly for barging in on the sting operation," Tobi said sighing.

"Point is, I'll be there and so will you," the older man said. "So, Konan will you be my date for prom?" Konan couldn't help but giggle and nod.

"Yes, I'll be your date Genma," she said. Genma gently grabbed her hand and kissed it, before saying goodbye to all of them and heading back to his stakeout. After his departure Konan seemed to be in a trance with a large smile on her face. Tobi and Hanabi were walking behind her, and trading the items she put in the cart for the correct ones that were on the list.

"What are we going to do?" Hanabi asked the older boy.

"About what?" he asked putting a jar of peanut butter in the cart.

"About Pein! He's gonna blow a casket when he finds out!" Hanabi shouted.

Tobi chuckled, "The phrase is blow a gasket Hanabi."

Hanabi looked at him with the Hyuuga stare. "No, he is going to blow up the casket that is carrying your dead corpse because you didn't tell him." Tobi gulped.

"But he and Konan aren't even together," Tobi argued. "Yes I know they should be, but they're not. Besides look at her." Hanabi turned to see their friend, softly singing to herself as she looked through the boxes of sweet bread. "She's happy; this is the first guy she's dated since then."

Hanabi sighed, "Fine, you've known her longer. I guess you know what's best for her more than me."

Tobi smiled. He ruffled up Hanabi's hair. "C'mon let's get going. Everyone's waiting back home." The two walked in silence, but smiled nonetheless at their friend, who, despite how horrible it seemed to her, was truly like a mother to all of them.

**Tuesday, May 20, 4****th**** Period History, 12:25**

"Emergency!" Sakura shouted coming back into Asuma's classroom after she took a phone call in the hallway.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking up from his book. It being three weeks until the end of school many of the teachers simply had one final essay or project that needed to be done, so many of the students were allowed free time to do as they wished. Since Asuma was watching his young son, he simply asked that they do quiet activities. However Sakura's shouting promptly awoke Akikaze from his sleep and sent the six month old into a crying fit.

Asuma glared at Sakura who whispered an apology. She hurried back to her seat. "They cancelled on us," Sakura said in a hurried whisper. Seeing the confused looks on her friend's faces she sighed and elaborated, "We can't hold our prom at the Yamanaka Hotel grand ballroom."

"What? Why?" Ino asked.

"They said there was a leak a couple days ago, and it would take longer than they anticipated to fix it. So for our safety they had to cancel," Sakura explained rubbing her temples.

"They're lying. I know my dad had something to do with this," Ino said. Her cheeks were burning red with anger.

"Babe, don't jump to conclusions," Kiba said leaning over to hug her. "Let's just focus on how we're gonna fix this before we disappoint three hundred juniors."

"It's practically impossible," Sakura said groaning. "There are four days to prom! We had it reserved since March. It's going to cost us a fortune for another place."

"What about the Hyuuga Hotel?" Naruto asked turning to Hinata and Neji.

"Our hotel here is under renovations," Neji explained shaking his head. "Tousan wanted to update the look to match the one opening in the U.S. next week."

"Wait, I know a place and it won't coast anyone anything," Temari her eyes lighting up. "I'm heading over to Tsunade's office to make the announcement right now." She rushed out of the room, while everyone stared at her with eyebrows raised.

Two minutes later the bell for lunchtime rang. As the Konoha 14 packed their things, they heard the static come over the P.A. system.

"Is this thing on?" Temari's voice came from above their heads. "Ok, cool. So I'm Temari No Sabaku and I have an announcement about our junior prom. Unfortunately we have received a call telling us it cannot be held at the Yamanaka grand ball room." The Konoha 14 heard confused and upset reactions out in the halls. "However, we of the Junior Prom Committee have found another venue. So this Friday please head over to the No Sabaku Estate, where the prom will take place in our own ballroom."

"You guys have a ballroom?" Naruto asked looking over at Gaara and Kankuro who nodded.

"It leads out to the backyard and pond where our parents hung out during the New Year's Eve party," Gaara explained.

"You, Sasuke and Shikamaru ran through it remember?" Kankuro said reminding them of the time when Naruto and Sasuke stole Shikamaru's cloud pillow.

"I remember," Naruto said. "I ran out of breath just running across it, but I thought it was just a large living room."

"Well we put furniture in it so it won't be empty," Temari said running back into the room. "But it's easily removable. Can you guys help us decorate the night before?"

"Of course," Sakura said. She stood up and enveloped Temari in a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you. You saved the prom."

"You're welcome," she said. "I definitely think this will be a lot of fun."

**Sixth Period, 3:00 pm**

Akemi took a deep breath. In fourteen minutes she would be on her way to the track field with Aome. On Sunday she was finally able to face Lee after the fiasco on Friday. She had hid behind a tree while he ran around the track until Aome and Konan convinced her to go to the field and at least say hi. She did and whenever Lee took a break he would jog over to the bleachers and sit down next to Akemi. They would talk about school and joke around. Akemi began to open up and feel comfortable around him. Since what happened with Ken she had only been comfortable around the Akatsuki and Konoha 14 boys, but Lee was definitely something different. She loved his passion for track; he was so determined and unrelenting. But she did worry about him. Sometimes it seemed like he pushed himself too hard, like he was the only track team member practicing on a Sunday. And she realized he didn't just wear those bandages around his arms and legs during track. He wore them all the time. Naruto said it was probably to cover bruises from overdoing his training. She knew it wasn't Guy-sensei who was pushing him, Lee was pushing himself. But she didn't understand why. What did he have to prove?

As the clock ticked she took another deep breath. On Saturday, as she was leaving the Hyuuga mansion with her dress, her backpack fell open. Naruto and Hinata helped her pick up her things, and Naruto came across a few papers. After Tsunade suggested doing something to express her emotions Akemi took up writing poetry. She found she liked it and poured out her heart and soul. Those papers Naruto had in his hands were her poetry. After he read a few he told Hinata and they both suggested she present her poetry in a form of a song. Akemi tried to dissuade them, but they were adamant about it. Especially after Naruto read aloud a few lines from a poem she entitled, 'According to You.' Today she was going to go over to the Hyuuga mansion to practice it, since Neji and Shikamaru finished writing the music for it. But Akemi wasn't sure she could even perform it, let alone show herself at prom.

Although she didn't want to go with a guy at first, she grew fond of the idea after Aome said Lee could be her date. She told herself not to get her hopes up exactly for this reason, but she couldn't' help it. Lee was amazing, and he did seem to like her. He kept calling her incredible, well incre-mazing, and he thought she was funny. "Ugh," Akemi said burying her head in her arms. She berated herself. It was barely a month since Ken broke up with her after she lost her virginity to the jerk. She didn't want to be judged for moving on so fast, but she couldn't help it. However, she wouldn't have to worry about being judged because Lee hadn't asked her to go to prom with him. As the days passed and prom approached, Akemi was losing hope.

"Akemi?" The girl looked up and her eyes met Aome's blue ones.

"Huh? Aome what are you doing here? Don't you have music?" Akemi asked confused. She looked around and saw she was in an empty classroom.

"The bell rang a few minutes ago," Aome said poking Akemi's forehead. "Now c'mon let's go." Akemi packed her things and headed out the door with her silver haired friend.

Just as she set foot in the hallway she was grabbed and lifted by strong arms into a litter vehicle. They ducked her head under the light green canopy top. "What the?" she asked her eyes widening. She looked at the four guys carrying it and recognized them as being part of the track team. "Aome, what's going on?" Akemi shouted as the boys ran down the hall. She clung to the sides and apologized as some people jumped out of the way.

"Everything is going to be ok!" Aome shouted running after them. Akemi twisted around and saw the reassuring smile on Aome's face. She gulped and decided to see how this whole thing planned out, whatever this 'thing' was.

In what seemed to be record time Akemi arrived at the track field inside the litter. There, Tobi helped her out of it. "Tobi could you please tell me what's going on," she said as he led her to her usual spot on the bleachers. There a few rows behind her were the Konoha 14 and the Akatsuki who gave her thumbs ups.

"Something great," Tobi said and pointed in front of her. When she looked she saw the pole vaulting equipment set up. Rock Lee was standing there, the pole in his hand. Then she saw Tobi jump over the railing and run over to Lee. Lee grabbed what looked like a scroll off the ground and strapped it to his wrist. He held it out and Tobi pulled at it slightly, hanging onto the end tightly.

"Akemi Sato!" Lee shouted. He waved at her and she waved back. "I have a question for you!" Quickly he nodded to Tobi and placed his hands in the correct positions on the pole. Akemi watched him take a breath and then run forward. As he ran the scroll extended, dancing in the light breeze. Lee perfectly executed his fifteen foot vault and landed on his back. When he got up he gave a thumbs up and pointed at the scroll. Akemi smiled at him and shifted her eyes to the large paper flowing in the breeze. As it twisted and turned Akemi was able to make out what it said. Aloud she repeated its words, "Be my date to the prom?" she read.

"So will you?" Lee asked running to her side. He pulled a rose out of what seemed thin air and presented it to her. Akemi gently took it and brought it up to her nose to smell its sweet scent.

Akemi looked up at him, her mouth hidden behind in the rose and her eyes wide. "You did all this to ask me to prom?"

"Yeah," Lee said rubbing the back of his head a small blush on his cheeks. "Too much?"

"No, no," Akemi said. "It's amazing, incredible actually. No one's ever done this for me."

He reached out and took Akemi's hands in his. "You need to realize that Aome is absolutely right. You're incre-mazing, and you deserve to be treated like a princess. And I hope I get to be your prince for the night. So what do you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes," Akemi said nodding enthusiastically. Lee held her in a hug and twirled her around, as she held tighter around his neck. Akemi was over the moon, smiling and giggling as her friends cheered from the stands.

When the cheering died down, Lee said, "How's about we get something to eat?"

"I'd like that," Akemi said twirling the rose in her hand. She and Lee walked side by side down the bleacher steps, towards the locker room so he could change.

"Oh Akemi don't forget, my house at seven!" Hinata shouted.

Akemi smiled and said, "I'll be there!" She looked over at Lee who was giving her his nice guy pose over his shoulder. "I'll be there."

**No Sabaku Mansion 8:00 am, Friday May 23**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," Temari said excitedly as she knocked on Tenten's door, which was closest to her bedroom. When Tenten poked her head out of the door Temari continued excitedly, "Tonight is our Prom!" She proceeded to go down the second floor hallways knocking on all the doors where the Konoha 14, Ayame, Akemi, Rock Lee, and the Akatsuki were sleeping. They had slept over the night before, bringing over everything they would need to get ready for the prom. Having decorated the ballroom into the early hours they weren't too happy about being woken up. "Oh c'mon, you guys got seven hours of sleep, you're fine," Temari said. She was running around in her purple robe and slippers and headed down the stars. "Come as you are. We have to finish putting on the table cloths and centerpieces. And Fox Five and Heaven Sent have to do a sound check."

"What about showering?" Shikamaru asked hoping a shower would knock the sleep out of him.

"You'll all shower at twelve, since we'll be sweating right now," Temari said and clapped her hands to hurry them along.

"I hate how much she loves planning and throwing parties," Kankuro said leaning against the doorframe of his room.

"Especially when she makes us suffer," Gaara said in agreement. Everyone groaned and filed out like zombies to the first floor to help the unnaturally energetic Temari.

**No Sabaku Mansion 6:00 pm**

Genma, wearing a tailored dark grey suit with a white shirt, black dress shoes and a dark blue tie, entered the No Sabaku mansion with Kotetsu and Izumo following behind him. Unlike the lead detective the two wore the standard policeman uniform.

"I never thought I'd be at a prom after graduation," Kotetsu said as they walked past the living room and into the grand ballroom.

"Especially as cops," Izumo said pulling at his collar. "Seriously Genma, why did we have to wear this, we're detectives too."

"There has to be a visible example of a cop to deter any shenanigans these kids will get into," Genma said taking the tooth pick out of his mouth. He used it to point at his two colleagues, "And you two lost at rock papers scissors."

Izumo glare at Genma while Kotetsu put a hand on Genma's shoulder. "Let it go Izumo, didn't you here this guy has a date tonight."

"With who?" Izumo asked.

"Konan Amegakure," Genma answered with a smile. "Now you guys stay here, while I go talk to Yashamaru-san." Genma headed over to the guardian of the triplets. "Good evening Yashamaru-sama," Genma said holding his hand out.

Yashamaru shook it and with a soft smile said, "Please Genma, just call me Yashamaru. After everything you've done for the Konoha 14, I consider you a friend."

"Thank you Yashamaru," Genma said. "I'm glad I've been at the right place at the right time to help those kids. And tonight there is no need to worry; I have my best men on the job. Yamato-san will be here shortly as well."

"Well then, I will leave the safety of these children in your capable hands," Yashamaru said. Genma nodded and with a smile excused himself and decided to do a perimeter sweep before the dance started.

Meanwhile upstairs, the girls headed to Temari's room, wearing a robe to hide their underwear clad bodies, with their dresses in their hands. The boys simply stayed in their rooms, only texting one another if they needed more hair gel or other products, which they would proceed to throw across the hallway into the appropriate room.

Seeing this some of the girls giggled. "Boys will be boys," Temari said welcoming the girls into her spacious bedroom.

"They've been in a locker room together, they've had sleepovers before, why can't they get ready in the same room?" Tenten asked. "It is much more convenient."

"Well even in the sleepovers, the only way they sleep in the same room is if they accidentally knock out in the Hyuuga Game room together," Hinata said. "They usually head to their own rooms for the night."

"Ok," Temari said with a clap of her hands. "Let's refocus."

"She's right," Sakura said standing next to her. "In two hours we will be making our entrance, the boys will probably be waiting in the grand ballroom by this time."

"So let's get the beautification started," Temari said pushing three chairs to her large vanity mirror.

"Roger," the girls said with a giggle as they saluted and took their places to get ready for a night they will always remember.

**7:45 pm**

The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki boys sat in the actual living room on the couches waiting for their girlfriends or dates to be ready. With them also in the living room were Hiashi, Mikoto, Hanabi, Mebuki, Kizashi, Iruka, Yoshino, Shikaku, Yamato, Amai, Tsume, Soukon, Saiki, Toshiro, Yashamaru, Kakashi, Anko, Guy-sensei (who they discovered was Lee's uncle, no one was surprised they were related), Teuchi (Ayame's father), Akemi's parents Maki and Saburo who quickly hit it off with the other parents, Jiraiya, Sai carrying Hitomi who was talking to Kurenai about parenting as she carried Akikaze, Asuma, Tsunade, Shizune and Genma, who was patiently waiting to see Konan.

The six-month, almost seven months pregnant women wore maternity gowns in different colors. Hanabi wore a dark blue baby doll dress, and Maki wore a simple jade colored cocktail dress. The only women in prom dresses were Tsunade, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai. Tsunade wore a white one shoulder floor length dress with beaded asymmetrical bands showing off her back, with her long blond hair styled in waves and held over her shoulder. There was also gentle ruching on the bodice with a sexy thigh high side slit that Jiraiya had to tear his eyes away from, only to wander back to the enticing view.

Shizune had on a black evening gown with a simple and sophisticated V-neck, the front gathered with crisscross pleats. Iruka was unable to take his eyes off of the smooth crème colored skin Shizune's dress showed through the braided strap of rhinestones that connected to an open diamond back. Her dark brown hair was up in a bun, to not hinder the view. Kakashi snickered as he saw his friend drool.

Although he couldn't help but stare at Anko as well. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail as she wore a red one shoulder gown, with a side cut out and an uneven high low hemline. It was the type of dress that made Hiashi act like an older brother and order her to change, only for her to refuse and state that Hiashi was not the boss of her, leading the older man to pull his hair in frustration. There were also embellishments on the hip and shoulder strap, with a wide and sexy open back, exposing her tattoo and the dimples on her lower back that Kakashi loved. Even though he looked calm and collected on the outside he was restraining himself from grabbing Anko over his shoulder, taking her upstairs and ripping the dress to shreds.

Kurenai stood with Asuma's arm wrapped around her waist wearing an elegant maroon gown with a strapless bodice and sparkling accents on the empire waist band that circled around to an open back. Her wavy hair was loose with clips holding it out of her face. She was trying to have fun but couldn't help worrying about Akikaze who was upstairs sleeping, being watched by one of the No Sabaku maids.

"Where are Ringo and Inoichi?" Jiraiya asked turning to Hiashi with much effort on his part. He had yet to see the Yamanakas at their little get together. Sai raised an eyebrow as well.

Hiashi sighed. He, Tsume, Soukon and the other parents/guardians were hoping Ringo and Inoichi would show up because it would at least mean they had forgiven their daughter to some degree. But since they didn't they held back their anger as to not ruin the evening, especially for Ino.

"I think they're coming down," Yashamaru said looking up the staircase.

"We'll discuss it later," Hiashi said quickly before anyone said anything that would damper the evening for the kids.

"Why don't you boys stand here," Yashamaru said, indicating to the open space on the other side of the staircase, "So your parents can get pictures."

All the young men, except Sasori, Deidara, and Pein nodded and stood in a long line opposite the parents. Genma joined them in line, but some of the guys wondered why he was there. The young men each wore a black tuxedo, a white collared shirt and black dress suits. Only their vests and ties varied in color.

Naruto wore a dark orange vest with a dark blue tie. Itachi had helped him gel his hair into proper spikes, tying the rest of his long hair into a low ponytail. He gripped tightly the corsage of blue Hydrangea and perennial Geranium in his hands. Although he never asked her to prom, it was automatically assumed by everyone that he would at least escort Hinata, since they were best friends and all. He hoped that these flowers would express what Hinata meant to him.

Sasuke smiled looking over at his blonde friend. He wore a dark red vest, with a red tie. His hair was in its usual form, but due to its length, his front side bangs were longer going past his chin, and the bottom section of his hair curled out at his shoulders. Pinned on the side of his chest was a red rose and in his hands was a matching wrist corsage for Sakura.

Neji was standing next to Sasuke. His long brown hair, now reaching past his lower back was pulled back into a tight low ponytail. He had a gold colored vest and a tie in a lighter shade. He hid behind his back a sunflower corsage for his fiancée.

Next to Neji was Shikamaru. He decided to let his hair down and just brush it back, to stay out of his face. It now reached an inch past his shoulders, flipping out in its uneven layers. He wore a light green vest with matching bowtie. Itachi had deemed him one of the few people who could pull off the bow tie look. He smiled and fiddled with the corsage made of white asters for Temari.

The next young man in line was Kiba. He wore an ivory vest with a gold tie. His brown hair was spiky with the back of his thick hair reaching his shoulders. In his hands was a corsage made up of white and soft pink primroses. He smiled knowing Ino would know what they meant.

Gaara looked over at his uncle and smiled as he took pictures. He wore a gold vest and tie. His bangs fell into his eyes but he brushed them aside to get a clearer view. His red hair lay straight and tamed in uneven layers reaching his shoulders. He held a corsage made of white carnations for Matsuri.

Kankuro had brushed his long brown hair in a ponytail at medium height, with a few strands falling into his face. He wore a light pink vest with a dark pink bow tie. He grinned at the purple gloxinia corsage in his hands. He couldn't wait to put it on Hannya's wrist. Also in his pocket was the promise ring he had yet to give her. He decided that tonight would be a great night to do so instead of waiting for their anniversary dinner.

Tobi had brushed his long hair back similar to the style of his uncle Hiashi, but some of his bangs popped out, brushing the tips of his eyelashes. He wore a light blue vest with a dark blue bow tie. He was bouncing from foot to foot, very excited to see Aome and present her with a forget-me-not corsage.

Lee's hair was in its usual bowl style, although it was longer than normal, with the usual wide smile on his face. He wore a dark green vest and bowtie. He gave Guy a thumbs up careful not to accidentally crush the white camellia corsage for Akemi.

Itachi looked like his usual polished self as he wore a crimson vest and bowtie. He looked up towards the stairs excitedly waiting for Hana, holding an orchid corsage in his hand.

Kisame had his dark blue hair slicked back for the occasion. He wore a dark grey vest and tie. He was doing the same thing most of the guys were doing, which was fidgeting with the corsages. And for Ayame he got her a white and yellow honeysuckle corsage. Although he was worried it would clash with her dress color, he didn't pick it out to match, he picked it out for the meaning. Actually all the boys picked out the flowers because of what Naruto told them they meant.

Genma stood at the end of the line holding a hibiscus rose corsage for Konan. He smiled as he reminisced about his own prom which he attended with his best friend and first love …

Pein glared at Genma, wanting to wipe that smile off his face, not knowing Genma's smile was triggered by memories of another girl. He, Sasori and Deidara wore regular black vests and ties, not having to match with anyone. But unlike the two other young men he had in his pocket a corsage made up of purple hyacinth, wishing he could give it to Konan. He was snapped out of his glaring at Genma when Yashamaru announced that the girls were coming down the steps.

"The first lovely lady of the night is Sakura," Yashamaru said smiling as Sakura walked down a blush on her face for her presence being announced. She wore a gorgeous, short, A-line, dark red satin and chiffon dress with a jewel encrusted sweetheart neckline and a layered piped skirt. Her short pink hair was kept back by a glittery black headband. She wore a diamond necklace and black peep toe pumps. Sasuke stepped forward and presented her with the corsage, as their parents snapped pictures. He kissed her on the cheek and led her into the living room, out of the way for the other couples.

"And here comes Yamato and Amai's pride and joy, Tenten," Yashamaru announced. She wore a stunning short yellow one shoulder dress with satin bow embellishment a soft sweetheart neckline and a piped and flutter hemline skirt. Her shoulder length hair was curled and she wore silver bangles, her dove promise ring, and silver t-strap heels. Neji placed the corsage on her wrist and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as pictures were taken. They then moved to the living room.

"Here is one half of the beautiful Kitai sisters, Hannya." She wore a short light pink dress, with jeweled halter straps leading to a keyhole opening in the center, jewel encrusted waistband and a layered tulle skirt. Her bangs were brushed to the side, held back by a silver butterfly hairclip and hung in a straight chin length bob. She wore the silver and gold heart necklace that she treasured as her most prized possession. On her feet were silver glittered sling back heels. Kankuro kissed her hand as he gave her the corsage. She quietly thanked him as the sound of camera shuttering followed them to the living room.

"And here comes the other charming Kitai daughter, Matsuri." The young brunette wore a gold sequined dress, with a ruffled one shoulder strap and ruffled skirt. Her hair was flipped out, gold ankle strap pumps, the bracelet Gaara gave her, along with dangling heart shaped earrings. Gaara placed the corsage gently on her wrist while his uncle and the Kitais took pictures. He kissed the top of her forehead and led her away.

"And here to grace us with her beauty is our darling Ino," Yashamaru said as Ino walked down the steps. She wore a short ivory dress with a one shoulder adorned with gold flowers that crosses into the ruched bust line asymmetrically, with a tiered organza skirt. Her platinum blonde hair was braided into a bun. She wore the gold locket Kiba gave her, a sapphire tennis bracelet given by her parents, and gold colored kitten heel peep toe shoes. Kiba rushed to her side, making sure she was feeling ok. Ino assured him she was feeling fine with a smile, as he put the corsage on her wrist. Tsume and Soukon made sure to take twice as many pictures, trying to make up for the fact that Ringo and Inoichi weren't present.

"The next young lady to grace us with her presence is one of the beautiful Hyuuga heiresses, Hinata." Naruto ran up to meet Hinata half way and simply stared in amazement. She wore a purple high low dress with a shredded skirt, and a one strap embellished with darker colored flowers leading to an open back. She wore dark blue peep toe pumps and had her hair in its usual asymmetrical shoulder length bob with blunt bangs. The only accessories she wore were the bell choker and Tsunade's necklace. Naruto placed her arm in his and led her down the steps. Mikoto, Tsunade and Jiraiya were going crazy with the picture taking as the young couple finished descending. Once at the bottom Naruto put the corsage on her wrist and led her to their friends who were now standing behind the parents to see their friends come down the stairs as well.

"And here is the apple of Karura's eye, my very own stunning niece Temari," Yashamaru said as Temari descended a wide smile on her face. She wore a light green strapless, pleated and layered dress with a sweetheart neckline and a dark green jewel encrusted waistband. Her short dirty blonde locks styled into a pompadour hairstyle, coming to a swirl towards the front. She wore her fan pendant charm bracelet and matching necklace, six emerald studs on her ears, and silver ankle t-strap pumps. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her from behind and presented the corsage to his lovely girlfriend, leading her away to the flashing of Yoshino and Yashamaru's cameras.

"Ok," Yashamaru said regaining his composure. "That is it for the Konoha 14 girls, and now we have the lovely Akatsuki members and two very special honorary members. The first gorgeous young lady is Konan." Konan came down the steps and Pein's jaw hit the floor. Genma moved to the bottom of the stairs to wait for his date. She wore a teal blue floor length gown with a halter top that crisscrossed on her shoulder blades and lead down to a v-neckline in the front. It also had cut out sides and an open back framed with silver leaf accents, with a long front slit reaching two inches above her knees. She had her shoulder length blue hair brushed back into a bun with her ice blue flower clip in it, silver cuff bracelets on her wrists and silver ankle strap platforms on her feet. Genma held out his hand and Konan smiled at him a blush on her cheeks. Mikoto was taking numerous pictures as Genma presented her the corsage and they both laughed about it feeling like teenagers again. He gently held her hand and moved away from the stairs, unfortunately standing next to Pein.

"Next is the gentle beauty Hana." She came down the stairs and Itachi felt his heart stop. She wore a red floor length dress with a halter top with two jeweled straps that crisscrossed across the back of her shoulders. It was similar to Konan's in that it had the sides cut out with and open back, but it had more of a modest v-neckline, rhinestones framing the cut outs, and no slit, it simply hugged the curve of her hips and thighs before flowing out again. Her long chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a French twist with a long flowery hair brooch holding it in place, and the usual two strands falling to frame her cheeks. She wore silver platform sling back heels brining her closer to Itachi's eye level. He snapped out of it and smiled at his girlfriend. He whispered sweet nothings to her as he slipped the corsage on her wrist. Mikoto had to grab another camera, having used up all the memory in the first one.

"Ah," Yashamaru said with a soft smile, "Here comes the ramen princess, Ayame." She gently walked down the stairs in her silver peep toe pumps wearing an elegant floor length, charcoal gray, beaded halter top dress with an embellished sweetheart neckline with a broach that gathered at the side, and a little bit of her back was exposed. Her long auburn hair was curled into soft waves, her hair parted off the center. Kisame almost stumbled as he walked to her, captivated by her beauty. As he placed the corsage on her wrist he saw she wore her mother's charm bracelet, something she told him was her most precious treasure. He lightly kissed her hand as Teuchi and Mikoto took pictures.

"Here comes the light of Kakashi's life, Aome," Yashamaru continued as the young girl with straightened silver hair carefully walked down the steps in silver rounded toe pumps. She wore an A-line blue sequined blue dress with a ruched empire waistband and a sweetheart neckline that formed a "V" in the center. Tobi jumped over to her and grabbed her, twirling her around, laughing. Once he brought her down he put the corsage on her wrist and led her towards the other couples. Mikoto, Anko and Kakashi made sure to take numerous pictures. Mikoto wiped away a tear. Ever since the Akatsuki members moved in she thought of them as her children and she was just so proud of them.

Being the last one to come down the staircase, Akemi felt all eyes on her. She blushed and looked over at her parents who were smiling proudly at their beautiful daughter. "And last but certainly not least," Yashamaru said, "The hidden gem of the evening, Akemi." She clutched the rail and walked down the stairs hoping not to trip over her black strappy platforms. She wore a black A-line dress with a straight neckline and a ruched bodice with black rhinestones in the form of a flower on the green empire waist, with a layered tulle skirt. She wore dangling silver earrings with her hair in curls and a half up do, her bangs parted to the side. She made it safely down the stairs and Lee stepped forward. Akemi looked up slightly to meet his eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," Lee asked practically breathless. 'And I thought Sakura looked amazing,' he thought. "You look beautiful," he said a soft smile on his lips.

"You too," Akemi said quickly. "I mean, you look very handsome."

Lee chuckled at the compliment, "Thank you." As they silently stared at each other, with the Satos and Guy taking multiple pictures, Deidara nudged him.

"Lee give her the corsage," he whispered.

"Oh yeah," Lee said coming out of his musings. He gently reached for Akemi's wrist and held it in front of him. Akemi blushed; it was so close to his heart. He slid the camellia corsage on her delicate wrist. Lee held her so gently afraid he would break her, although he witnessed how tough she could be. He heard about what happened a few weeks ago and to see her smiling in front of him, Lee knew Akemi was one of the strongest people he knew.

Akemi softly thanked him, and they were immediately pushed together for more pictures or pulled apart to take pictures with the rest of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki. Naruto couldn't help but smile at Pein's expression. He would wager his paycheck that in every picture they would take tonight with Pein would have him glaring at the general direction of Genma as he placed his hand on Konan's exposed back. Naruto leaned over to whisper this into Hinata's ear. She berated herself for giggling knowing how upset Pein must be. She sighed a sympathetic, "Poor Pein."

"C'mon everyone!" Temari shouted raising a hand in the air. "Let's get this prom started!"

**9:00 pm**

The ballroom was a packed success. Everyone was having fun, no one spiked the punch, and no one had started a brawl just yet. Yup, a success, although Temari had no doubt everyone would show up. Well almost everyone. She looked over to the white and blue clothed tables arranged near the entrance that had a wide banner with the words "For Just A Moment" shimmering in the dimmed room just above it. On one of the tables, playing with the star centerpiece was Deidara. He was flicking the yellow glass debating whether to tip it over or not. Temari sighed. She knew he was hoping Tayuya would show up. He had even made sure to leave the ticket in her locker, but it didn't look like she was interested.

"Deidara," she said going over to the blonde. "Let's go over to the dance floor. Fox Five is about to perform. You can't miss that."

"I can hear them perfectly from here," Deidara said resuming the tipping conundrum

"For goodness sakes man! You can't let Tayuya ruin very good moment of your life, especially when she is not even here to do it!" Temari shouted a few decibels higher than what was needed to simply be heard over the music.

Deidara glanced up at her. He wanted to say that, that was exactly why the moments in his life were ruined; because Tayuya _wasn't_ there. He, Deidara Iwagakure, Playboy of the Akatsuki, a title he proudly held after Pein's resignation, is in love. He realized this a long time ago, but he didn't know if his friends believed him. He was irrevocably head over heels for this young woman and without her, life, his life, lost its inspiration. He hadn't picked up a brush or sculpted since she left him in that hospital elevator.

Temari knew exactly how badly Tayuya messed Deidara up. She meant that in the nicest way possible. The Sound girl had a hold on the young artist. Temari knew because Sasori and Kankuro told her Deidara hadn't created anything. The three would always share ideas or concepts and she would listen and watch intently as they reached an epiphany, although most of their talking went over her head. She didn't understand art the way her mother and Kankuro did but she always liked Deidara's sculptures and she wished he would breathe life into clay again. But he couldn't since Tayuya stole his breath along with his heart.

After a pause Deidara sighed. Maybe for just a moment he could have fun, so as to not worry his friends. "Ok," he said.

Temari smiled a sad smile. Although he agreed to do as she said, he looked defeated and lost. Temari quietly locked her arm in his and lead him to the dance floor to join the rest of their friends, while Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto and a surprise guest got on stage.

"Hello Konoha Juniors!" Naruto said into the wireless microphone in his hand. Behind him Neji had his guitar, Kiba had his bass and Shikamaru was sitting comfortably behind his drums. "Fox Five is here to celebrate what will be the end of our year. Time goes by really fast, doesn't it?" The crowd hollered in support. "Well to start, we have a few surprises. As you may have heard there is another band in this room tonight." Naruto signaled for Sasori to aim the spotlights at the Konoha 14 girls. "We have the lovely Heaven Sent who just debuted overseas and will be performing later on for you all." The crowd cheered. "But the first surprise is coming up right now. As you can see my beautiful co-leader is not on stage at the moment because someone else will be helping me out in these first two songs." The crowd quieted down, intrigued. "Please give a warm welcome to Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke stepped out from behind the red curtains. He had his tux jacket unbuttoned, his tie hung loosely around his neck and a mic in hand, just like Naruto.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sasuke said. He smiled when he heard the girls screaming and chanting his name. He looked over at Sakura who had a smirk on her pretty face. He winked at her.

"So Sasuke you ready for your debut?" Naruto asked.

"Let's do this," Sasuke said high fiving his whiskered scarred friend.

"This will be interesting," Sai said to Jiraiya who along with the chaperones watched with interest.

An electro pop sound came from the boy's instruments, and also the help of Pein and Sasori's DJ system. Naruto put the mic to his lips and sang.

Naruto singing  
**Sasuke singing  
**_**Both singing**_

The sun is so hot  
The drinks are so cold  
Your clothes just fall off, as the day goes  
We're gonna stay up, ain't gonna lay low  
We're gonna dance all night because we say so

Sasuke stepped forward on stage while Naruto jumped down and started mingling with the prom goers. After he finished his verse Sasuke jumped down to join Naruto as well.

**I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships  
'Cause lately they're not making any sense  
And baby you're the one thing on my mind  
But that can change anytime**

As they sang the chorus the guys danced with some of the female population in the ballroom. They'd grab girls twirl them and gently pushed them back into the arms of their dates. The Konoha14 girls laughed as they watched and dance, Sakura put a hand to her temple in slight embarrassment for her boyfriend's actions, and Matsuri made sure she got it on tape.

'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I've lost all feeling  
Everybody's singing like  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na  
**'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I'm seeing double vision  
Everybody's singing like  
Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na

The boys got back on stage. After Naruto sang the third line Sasuke let out a whistle that caused girls to swoon. As Naruto sang the last line he and Sasuke pointed to Kotetsu and Izumo who glared at them.

Let's do this outside  
Shut down the whole block  
Watch the girls strut by like it's a catwalk  
We're livin' easy  
We've got the whole day  
And we can go hard no matter what the cops say

The boys shared the stage as they sang the next two verses. They were jumping up and down, throwing their hands in the air and dancing, which were all imitated by their audience.

**I'm thinking maybe I can't have relationships  
'Cause lately they're not making any sense  
And baby you're the one thing on my mind  
But that can change anytime**

'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I've lost all feeling  
Everybody's singing like  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na  
**'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I'm seeing double vision  
Everybody's singing like  
Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na

The song slowed down a bit as Naruto sang his next verse. When he got to the third line of the verse he pointed at Sasuke and himself. Meanwhile Sasuke was holding out his hand to lift some girls on stage.

I see no vitals on your EKG  
Dead on the dance floor we only  
Clap because we need more of you and me  
Blowing out your speakers  
**Hey**, na na na  
**Blowing out your speakers**

The girls got on stage and danced with the boys as they sang the final verse.

'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I've lost all feeling  
Everybody's singing like  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na  
_**'Cause there's so many fine women that my head is spinning  
And I'm seeing double vision  
Everybody's singing like  
**_**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na  
**Hey** na na na, **hey hey**, na na na na na

"Thank you! That was our newest song Double Vision," Naruto said as they helped the girls down the stage.

"That was quite good," Sai said a hand to his chin.

"Yeah those two are very charismatic," Jiraiya agreed. He looked over at his son, who had a certain look in his eye. "What are you up to Sai?"

"Just thinking," Sai said a smile forming on his face.

"Ok this next song," Naruto said as he took a sip from his water bottle, "Our good friend Kankuro helped us write so please give it up for him." The crowd cheered for Kankuro. The two singers switched from a hand held microphone to a head set.

"When did you help them with a song?" Hannya asked astonished.

Kankuro smiled, "Last week. You were busy with your play so I was hanging out with the guys and helping them write too."

"Oh," Hannya said. She hid the sadness in her voice, because she didn't want to admit that she never bothered to ask how Kankuro's day was. "I'm proud of you," she said kissing him lightly on the lips. Kankuro smiled and put his hand in his pocket about to take out the ring box. "Could you excuse me for a second, I'll be right back."

Kankuro's smile faltered and he let go of the ring box. It fell back into his pocket as he watched Hannya grab Sakura and walk a few feet away to discuss something.

"So here is the Fox Five and Kankuro No Sabaku song, Love Like Woe," Sasuke said as the music erupted from behind him.

Woe oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make  
**Like it don't make**  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out _**love's unreliable**_  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?

Everyone was having a great time. Akemi and Lee were having fun dancing together although they ended up stepping on one another every now and then. Hinata was dancing with Deidara while her date was on stage. Kankuro was now dancing with his girlfriend who finished discussing whatever mysterious subject she needed to tell Sakura and Sasuke had hoped down and sang his verse to Sakura as he danced with her.

**'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm  
Out on the boulevard  
Something like a sunset  
Oh, you're a shooting star  
And I might drive myself insane  
If those lips aren't speaking my name**

He gave Sakura a quick kiss before he joined Naruto in the chorus and back on stage. The guys were running past each other exciting the audience and even dancing on top of the amps and stage lights.

****_**'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, somehow  
**_Could I say no?_**  
**_  
She's got a love like woe  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe**  
(Woe oh oh oh)  
**(Ba da da)**  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
Then you moved on  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again**

****The two quickly took off their jackets and surprised the audience by dancing in a synchronized dance that Temari had helped them choreographed. (A/N Video of dance in profile.)

"Alright!" Temari shouted. "They're doing my dance!"

"Wait you taught them that?" Konan asked surprised.

"Yes, and they are very fast learners," Temari said. "I'll show you guys too, follow my lead." Temari started dancing and looked over her shoulder as her friends, minus Hinata tried to dance the same steps as her. Hinata was standing at the side giggling while Anko described what was going on, as Kakashi took the camera from Matsuri so she could dance. After a few attempts they were dancing almost in synch with the two boys who were all smiles as they watched the rest of the juniors join in.

It's like a hurricane  
Speed train  
She's a moving car  
Go catch her in the fast lane  
Oh I gotta know  
**Can I keep up with her pace?  
Kickin' into gear when I see that face**

You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
_**Pulling out the sun**_  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?

_**'Cause I got some intuition  
Or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
You got me on a mission  
Tell me darling can I get a break, some how  
**_**Could I say no?**

She's got a love like woe  
**(Woe oh oh oh) **  
**Girl's got a love like woe **  
(Woe oh oh oh)  
**(Ba da da) **  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong  
**(Woe oh oh oh) **  
Then you moved on  
**(Woe oh oh oh) **  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again**

Everyone stopped the synchronized dance and cheered as Naruto and Sasuke continued singing. They wiped the sweat off their brows and unbuttoned their vests. Their white shirts clung to the sweat on their abs, becoming see-through.

Because we only have one life  
The timing and the moment  
All seem so right  
**So would you say you're mine?**  
(We'll be just fine)  
**Would you say you're mine?**  
(We'll be just fine)

She's got a love like woe  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe**  
(Woe oh oh oh)  
**(Ba da da)**  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
Then you moved on  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again**

She's got a love like woe  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe**  
(Woe oh oh oh)  
**(Ba da da)**  
I kinda feel like it don't make sense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And now you're kicking me out again

Love so strong  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
Then you moved on  
**(Woe oh oh oh)**  
_**Now I'm hung up in suspense  
Because you're bringing me in  
And then you're kicking me out again**_

The two young men ended the song standing with their heads down as the lights turned off on stage.

"Hinata that's your cue," Tenten said hurrying over to the young girl. She rushed her to the stage and gave her a headset microphone. Hinata walked up the steps and Naruto had a hand out for her.

The lights came back up and in the center of the stage were Naruto and Hinata. Sasuke appeared beside Sakura wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Did you have fun?" she asked.

"Lots," Sasuke said, "But now I'm here to have fun with my beautiful date." The two shared a kiss as the crowd cheered.

"Thanks for your help Sasuke!" Naruto said into his headset. "And now Konoha High, we have my lovely co-lead singer Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hey everyone," Hinata said, "I'm sorry these two handsome boys couldn't continue their thing, but I hope our songs make you dance as well."

"So here is a song I like to call, Good Girls Go Bad," Naruto said and with a foxy smirk, winked at the audience. Dance-pop music escaped through the speakers. Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru sang into the microphones placed in front of them.

**Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba singing  
**Naruto Singing  
_Hinata Singing_  
Naruto and Hinata Singing

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

Hinata was dancing next to Naruto and as he sang the next verse, he grabbed her wrist, twirled her around once and pressed her body to his. As they danced together, Hinata couldn't help but blush at the lyrics Naruto was singing as she felt his hands on her hips.

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

Moving onto the next verse, Naruto held Hinata's cheek in the palm of his hand.

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild 

When Naruto finished the line he kissed Hinata on the lips and quickly pulled back as he moved onto the chorus. Hinata was in slight shock but began to dance. She held her arms above her head and rocked her hips, dancing suggestively almost like a belly dancer with a wide smile on her face, to the shock of Itachi, Sasuke and Neji. They were glad Hiashi was with the parents in the next room.

Naruto smiled. This was no longer the shy little girl they knew growing up, or the broken spirit they witnessed two months ago. Hinata was set free from worrying about Sakon and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Naruto was singing to the audience and pointing to Hinata whenever he said the words, 'good girls go bad.'

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your nine best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
**Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go**

Hinata stopped dancing and approached Naruto, a finger to his chest as she sang her verse. As she walked forward Naruto stepped backward until the last line where he grabbed her and dipped her.

_I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy_  
_(that guy)_  
_I'd be stupid to trust  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
_You make me want to lose control_

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

The two young teens danced next to each other without touching looking out into the audience. All Hinata could see were the outlines pressed together but the aura around everyone was a fun and happy one.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
_I was hanging in the corner  
With my nine best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
**Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad**

Naruto walked over to Kiba and they both looked over at Hinata pretending to be very interested in the mysterious beauty as Naruto sang his lines. Hinata walked over to her brother and rested an arm on his shoulder. As she sang her lines Neji smiled and pretended to nod in agreement.

Oh she got a way with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance  
_  
Yeah she got a way with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance_

Naruto and Hinata resumed their dancing together, with Naruto behind her one hand on her stomach.

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my nine best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
**Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
**Good girls go

As Naruto sang the last line he and Hinata finished their dancing with another dip, something they were used to since their salsa dance during winter formal. They laughed as the song ended.

"Please everyone give it up for this lovely girl," Naruto said while they all cheered. He was taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heart. He unbuttoned his shirt a little more, feeling more heat from the lights. He took a long drink of his water before grabbing his electric guitar and going back to stand next to Kiba.

Hinata stood center stage with a smile. "This next song was written by a good friend of Fox Five. She's here in this room as well, so please welcome Akemi Sato to the stage," Hinata said. She raised her hands to clap and everyone followed suit.

"You're going to be singing?" Lee asked happily surprised.

"Yeah," Akemi squeaked out. Suddenly she was feeling very nervous and anxious.

"C'mon let's get you up there," Lee said and lead her to the stage. Akemi slowly walked towards Hinata and grabbed the microphone Neji handed her.

"Hi," she said to the audience, jumping at the mic's ear shattering feedback. She adjusted the microphone and tested it again, "Is everyone having fun?" she let out a nervous laugh, but the audience responded positively.

Lee quickly excused himself from the Konoha gang and ran out of the ballroom.

"So this song Akemi wrote is called According to You and she will be here to help me sing it," Hinata said putting an arm around the girl's shoulder. Akemi simply nodded. "Fox Five, let's do this!" With that the guys began to play their instruments, with Naruto and Neji's electric guitar playing overpowering the rest of the sound.

Hinata began to sing, but Akemi didn't exactly join in too soon.

Hinata singing  
_Akemi singing_  
Both singing

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
Hard to please,  
Forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
Can't show up on time,  
Even if it would save my life.  
According to you  
According to you

Hinata nudged Akemi, giving her a reassuring smile as she was about to finished the first verse. The younger girl was gripping tightly the microphone, her knuckles turning white. She looked out at the crowd. They were dancing but also looking at her as she stood there. Suddenly her eyes landed at the entrance where she saw Lee running in with her parents in tow. She heard him screaming and cheering her name and she smiled. She looked up at Hinata as she finished the last line and joined her for the chorus she wrote herself.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.

As Naruto stood next to her and played his guitar, Akemi smiled and took control for the next verse. She sang it alone and jumped up and down on stage thoroughly enjoying this experience. It was no secret who this song was about. It was aimed at Ken, who thankfully wasn't there to bug her tonight. It was all about how even during their relationship he didn't really give a damn about her. Akemi regretted wasting the last three months of her life on the jerk, and had written everything he always said that he found annoying in her personality. Akemi felt stupid for letting the verbal abuse go on for so long but now she was glad she found someone who appreciated her the way she was. Although Lee hadn't exactly said all these things she wrote for the chorus of the song, aside from saying she was incredible, she hoped someday he would.

_According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
You can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
You're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you  
According to you_

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
Incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
Irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
So baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.

Lee watched Akemi dance and smile on stage with Hinata. He turned to her parents, who were looking at their usually shy daughter in amazement.

"Your daughter is amazing," Lee said to her parents who smiled at him.

"Thank you," Saburo said. Although she was his stepdaughter he was proud this blossoming fearless young girl regarded herself as his little girl.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
Like I'm not hated. Oh... no...  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me dizz-ay._

_But according to me  
You're stupid,  
You're useless,  
You can't do anything right._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
He can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
Everything he ever wanted. 

_Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,_  
Baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you  
(You, you)  
_According to you_  
(You, you)

As the music died down Akemi sang the last few lines. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, not out of sadness but just pure happiness. Even though she felt lost at first, Aome and her new close friends helped pull her through and showed her the light at the end of the tunnel, and she was ever so thankful. 

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

The crowd cheered, the loudest noise coming from the Konoha 14 and the Akatsuki members on the dance floor. Akemi curtseyed and with a final hug from Hinata she ran off stage, heading to her friends, her parents and her date.

"Akemi you were amazing!" Aome shouted hugging her best friend.

"Thank you," Akemi said as they praised her. "Momma, Dad, I'm glad you guys were here to watch." She hugged her parents. "Thank you for bringing them," she said to Lee and hugged him as well. She buried her face in his chest.

"I wouldn't have let them miss this," he said and lightly kissed the top of her head. Akemi blushed.

"Ok, I think we're up," Temari said to Tenten who put down her drink, and they both rushed over to the stage.

"In a night full of surprises we have two members of Heaven Sent here to perform a song before the rest of the girls join on stage," Hinata said. "So please welcome Tenten Kakyoku and Temari No Sabaku!"

Shikamaru gave a drum roll as his girlfriend and Tenten came on stage.

"Hello my fellow juniors!" Tenten said with a smile grabbing a microphone along with Temari. Hinata hugged them and headed over to her keyboard.

"This song we wrote is about those annoying situations when girls are hit on by guys, while we are simply trying to have a good time out with our girlfriends," Temari explained.

"So to every girl that has been in that situation stay strong," Temari said with a smile, "And to every guy that creates the situation why don't you just Take A Hint."

"Hit it boys," Tenten said and the music started.

**Fox Five members singing**  
Tenten singing  
_Temari singing_

**La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la**

The girls stood on opposite sides of the stage, dancing around and singing to a lively audience.

****Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming  
From the left and from the right  
_I don't want to be a priss  
I'm just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-  
_  
Ask me for my number, yeah,  
you put me on the spot  
_You think that we should hook-up,  
but I think that we should not_  
You had me at hello  
Then you opened up your mouth  
_And that is when it started going south  
_Oh!

The girls strutted to the center and bumped their hips together as they sang. The two also ruffled up the Fox Five boys' hair or flicked their noses when they sang the words 'take a hint.'

Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— _Hey!_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink,  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La**….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La**…. 

The girls were happy performing for their friends and peers. This was the first time they performed on their own, dancing and running around on stage got their adrenaline pumping and it was exhilarating.

I guess you still don't get it  
So let's take it from the top  
_You asked me what my sign is,  
And I told you it was Stop  
_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  


With a nod to each other the two girls began do a couple dance moves they used back in L.A. that made the crowd go wild. They were glad to say it had the same effect on the audience now.

Get your hands off my hips  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— _Hey!_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La**….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La**….

What about "no" don't you get  
_So go and tell your friends_  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
_I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and_  
You'll be gone

Temari raised her hand and counted off as she spoke the lines.

_One_  
Get your hands off my—  
_Two._  
Or I'll punch you in the—  
_Three._  
Stop your staring at my— _Hey!_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
_Woah!_

Get your hands off my hips,  
'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— _Hey!_  
Take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La….  
**T-take a hint, take a hint  
**La, La, La….**

The girls stopped with their arms crossed and standing back to back, huge smiles on their faces. The crowd went crazy.

Taking a deep breath Temari gestured for the rest of the girls to come up. "I want to welcome four more amazing singers to join Tenten and me onstage tonight."

"These beautiful girls are the remaining members of Heaven Sent," Tenten said as she wrapped an arm around Sakura who grabbed microphones and passed them down.

"And we are here to sing a song written by our amazing friend Hinata," Sakura said standing in between Tenten and Ino, with Temari on Tenten's right and Hannya and Matsuri on Ino's left. "It's titled, I Just Call You Mine."

Sakura nodded to Naruto who began to strum an acoustic guitar, and she began to sing.

Sakura singing  
_Ino singing  
_**Tenten singing  
**Temari singing  
_Matsuri singing  
__**Hannya singing  
**__**All Together**_

I pinch myself  
Sometimes to make sure I'm not in a dream  
That's how it seems

Ino stepped forward as she sang but looked over at Kiba with a smile on her face.

_I close my eyes and breathe in the sweetest moments I've ever known  
It feels like home _

Tenten and Temari walked to their boyfriends gently running their hands through their hair as they sang their respective lines.

**And here I am  
I wanna be your everything**  
There you are  
Turning winter into spring

_**And everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
Yeahhhh  
I just call you mine  
**_  
_I fall apart  
And just a word from you  
Somehow seems to fix  
Whatever's wrong  
Ohh  
_You reach into the weakest moments and remind me that I'm strong  
You gotta know  
_**I'd be a fool not to see or even worse to forget  
That you're more than I deserve**_

As Hannya finished singing her lines she was looking at Kankuro. She hoped he knew she meant those words; she had even asked Sakura to switch lines with her so she could tell him this and announce it to everyone here.

_**Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're a standing ovation  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine  
**_  
_Nothing makes sense when you're not here  
As if my whole world disappears  
Without you what's the point of it  
_  
_**Cause everyone that sees you  
Always wants to know you  
And everyone that knows you  
Always has a smile  
You're the dream that I've been chasing  
After years of waiting  
For a chance to finally shine  
Everyone calls you amazing  
I just call you mine**_

Heaven Sent's voices softly stopped just as the music did and the room erupted into cheers. Standing in a line and holding each other around the waist they bowed.

"Thank you Konoha High," Hannya said as the girls walked off stage.

"Ok, that's it for us for now," Hinata said stepping up to Naruto's microphone stand.

"Actually," Naruto said leaning in resting his head on her shoulder. "I have one more song to sing." He grabbed a confused Hinata's hand and led her to the stool near Neji. He stood in the center, a microphone on the stand in front of him. "I wrote this song a few days ago, and I wrote it for you Hinata." He chuckled. "I guess that's not really a surprise, most of my songs are for you. I hope you like it; it's called Better Than Me." He nodded to his band and they began to play.

He leaned against the stand holding it tightly; resting his body against it because he knew this song would take a lot out of him. Just to admit these words hurt like hell.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me 

Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw tears welling up in her eyes. She was softly shaking her head, mouthing the word 'No.' Naruto swallowed hard, afraid his voice would begin to crack.

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room

Naruto couldn't help but smile widely when he mentioned the dressing room, causing Neji and Sasuke and Itachi in the audience to raise an eyebrow.

I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Naruto glanced at the audience, they were swaying slowly as they danced, paying more attention to the stage than each other. He walked to Hinata and reached out for her hand. She bit her lip, her cheeks turning red from keeping back the cries and the shouting he knew she wanted to do so badly. He smiled, knowing she just wanted to slap some sense into him and then kiss him. But, despite how much it hurt to sing this, Naruto meant it. He believed Hinata Hyuuga deserved a man a lot better than him, one who wouldn't hurt her as much as he had already.

What Naruto Uzumaki didn't seem to be able to get through his thick skull was, that for Hinata Hyuuga there was and would never be a man for her better than him. She wished he'd see that.

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend...  
I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Naruto's voice faded with the music. The audience clapped as he took a bow and Sasori began to play the music from the DJ system, he and Pein were manning. Naruto gently grabbed Hinata's hand and walked her off the stage with the rest of the band following.

"Naruto," Hinata said stopping him. "Can we go somewhere to talk?" Naruto whispered 'ok' and lead her out to the garden.

"Naruto is a brave kid," Pein said as he watched the two teens disappear through the glass pane doors.

"Why do you say that?" Sasori asked taking one side of the headphones off his ear to listen better.

"To admit the girl he loves deserves someone better," Pein said. He glanced over at Konan who was dancing with Genma, her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands on her smooth back, and giggling at whatever he whispered in her ear. "I'm too much of a coward and too selfish to ever admit that."

Sasori smiled softly. He nudged Pein in the ribs with his elbow. "But you're forgetting one important part."

Pein raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Hinata doesn't believe there is anyone better than Naruto," Sasori explained knowing it was true. "Maybe Konan feels the same way about you."

The orange haired young man sighed, "I can only hope so."

**Outside in the garden 10:30 pm**

The two had walked towards the edge of the garden near the apple trees and the fifteen foot white brick wall.

"Naruto-kun that song," Hinata started. "Did you really mean it? You think I deserve better than you?"

"Unfortunately yes," Naruto responded. He placed his large strong hands on her small shoulders. "I've lied to you, I've deceived you, and I've hurt you."

"No, you haven't," Hinata said. Then she closed your eyes, "At least you haven't hurt me without a reason, like when you thought I kissed Sakon when I didn't. I understood why you were mad."

"That never should have happened in the first place," Naruto said. Looking into her eyes, he thought maybe he didn't have to wait until after the surgery. But he had to do it no or else he would lose the courage. "Hinata it's my-"

"Oh crap!" A sudden loud crash and Naruto's pained moans startled Hinata. She jumped shouting, "What's going on?"

"Sorry," came a female voice that Hinata immediately recognized.

"Tayuya?" Hinata asked. Unable to see the outlines in the shadows of the trees, she couldn't tell that Tayuya had crashed landed on top of Naruto. She was sitting on his back, rubbing her backside.

"Hey Tayuya," Naruto said calmly, as if it was completely normal for a girl to fall out of a tree and land on him. "Fancy meeting you here."

Unable to stop a smile from forming, Tayuya stood up. She held out her hand and helped Naruto up. "Sorry for crashing your little moment."

Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. He was finally going to tell Hinata the truth; it seemed like the perfect time, especially since she was the one to bring up the subject of Sakon. "So what are you doing here? You're not exactly dressed for a prom." He looked at her appearance. Light red hair in a ponytail, her bangs falling to her face like usual, black running shoes, green cargo pants, a tight pink crop top under an open leather jacket too big for her body. He guessed it belonged to one of the Sound guys. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks, Kimimaro likes it too," she said with small smile. Hinata giggled glad that Tayuya was finally talking to them. She hugged the young woman tightly.

"We missed you," she said as they pulled apart. "Especially Deidara."

"I missed you guys too," she said. Although the time she spent with them was brief, she wouldn't change those hours for all the money in the world. "And it's because of that him that I'm here." She wanted to apologize for the way she acted before, and see the blonde that made her heart beat like a hummingbird.

"He gave you a ticket, you know you could've come in through the front," Naruto said stretching out his back like a cat.

"Not half as fun," the red head said pulling Naruto into a hug. He returned it but smacked her upside the head. When he didn't feel her punch back he raised an eyebrow.

"I just hit you and you are not inflicting torturous pain on me, what's up?" Naruto asked.

Tayuya shrugged, not wanting to admit she was nervous. "Can I ask for a favor?"

"Anything," Hinata said happily.

"Can you guys send Deidara here, I want to talk to him," she said, hands in her pockets.

"Sure," Naruto said. "We'll go get him now."

"Thank you," Tayuya said. She then locked eyes with Naruto, "I'm sorry I interrupted what you were going to say." Tayuya would never admit that her falling out of the tree was not an accident. She had been up there for a minute or so before the two showed up. She kept quiet but when she heard what Naruto was saying and knew where it was heading, then her body moved on its own. She jumped down making sure to land on the whiskered kid.

"It's ok," Naruto said. He looked at her and gave a curt nod, mouthing the words 'Thank you.' I'll stick to after the surgery, he thought as they walked back towards the party. Hinata was talking animatedly, happy the Sound girl stopped by especially for Deidara's sake. 'For just a moment, I'll forget about Sakon and that stupid deal,' he decided. 'For just a moment, I'll be her everything before I lose it all.'

Back in the ballroom, Naruto looked for Deidara. He left Hinata in the capable hands of her brothers, having told her it might be best to not mention Tayuya's arrival just yet. They should allow him and Tayuya to have some privacy. Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine, remembering he escaped the Uchiha – Hyuuga boys' grasp just in time when he heard them say, "What exactly happened in the dressing room?"

He found Deidara drowning his sorrow in the fruit punch. "That much sugar can't be good for you," he said looking at all the crumbled plastic cups around him. "Or recycling."

"Leave me be little one," Deidara said overdramatically. "Don't let my sorrow grab hold of you too."

"Ok, Deidara snap out of it buddy," Naruto said snapping his fingers in front of Deidara's visible blue eye. Deidara shook his head and buried it in his arms. "Fine then," Naruto said and slowly began to walk away. "I'll just tell Tayuya she came all this way for nothing."

"What?" Deidara asked shooting up from his seat. "Where is she?"

"By the apple trees in the garden," Naruto said smiling. Deidara gave him a quick hug and sprinted out of the room towards the trees.

Naruto turned to head back to his friends but was stopped in his tracks by the Hyuuga-Uchiha brothers. "Dressing room, explain now," Itachi said as Neji and Sasuke stood beside him, their arms crossed on their chests. He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before he ran into the dancing crowd trying to lose them.

**Garden 11:00 pm**

Tayuya leaned against the rough bark of the tree, feeling the soft breeze run along her neck and hearing the crickets chirp, excited for the fast arriving summer. She heard fast paced steps approaching and suddenly felt herself lifted into the air and spun around.

"God, I've missed you," she heard Deidara say as he brought her back down. Without even letting her say a word he pressed his lips to hers, holding tightly to her body, trying to close all the space between them.

When they finally pulled apart, Tayuya's face was flushed and she was panting heavily, but she loved every moment of it. "Me too," Tayuya said, placing her head on his chest, her breath tickling his collarbone.

"What are you doing here?" Deidara asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I just needed to get away from them right now," Tayuya said. She had ran after Orochimaru had gathered them to discuss how they should go about killing Naruto without alerting the Konoha 14's or anyone's suspicions. Just as she was sneaking out the bathroom window, Kimimaro appeared. He warned her it would be cold and tossed her his jacket. As she ran she wondered why he would do that. He was very selfless and generous at times, but never to her. She smiled softly as she ran. He was always Orochimaru's favorite before he became sick, so he would do the most challenging 'missions' as Orochimaru called them, because Kimimaro was the most trusted and the most trained. But they all knew he wasn't going to be around much longer, so maybe just maybe this was some form of repentance in his mind for all the cruelty he inflicted. Remembering that now, Tayuya felt her stomach drop. He wasn't the only one that was cruel. "And to say I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry," Deidara said waving a hand nonchalantly. "It's totally ok to ignore numerous calls, texts, emails and attempts at talking from the guy who is worried about your wellbeing and trying to keep you alive, even after you rejected his offers."

Tayuya rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and he chuckled. They stood in silence for a while until Tayuya spoke. "I don't deserve to be alive."

"Don't ever say that again," Deidara said as he moved to hold her at arm's length, staring deeply into her rich brown eyes.

Tayuya sighed and shook her head, "I'm useless."

"You're the strongest person in the Sound," Deidara argued.

"I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to have to ki-" Tayuya stopped herself before she revealed one of her deepest and most haunting secrets.

"To what Tayuya?"

She swallowed the burning lump in her throat, "To kill. I don't want to kill anymore." She had said Deidara wouldn't love her if he knew the real Tayuya, so she decided it was time he knew.

"You've killed someone?" Deidara asked his eyes slightly widening. He knew the Sound was bad, he just couldn't believe they were this bad.

Tayuya nodded. "I held the gun to his head, and I fired when Or – when my 'father' told me to." She made sure to exaggerate the word father.

"This father person, is he the one you owe your life to?" Deidara asked as the young woman bit back angry tears and nodded in affirmation. "Who does he make you kill?"

Tayuya let out a strained laugh. "Mostly his enemies but then there are times when it's ok for those people to die. I know it's strange," she said when she saw the confusion on his face. "But there was this man, my first kill." Deidara sat down against the tree and she sat across from him ready to spill her secrets to this guardian angel she thanked heaven for every day. "I was eight, and our warehouse was raided by Father's enemies. Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, Kidomaru, Jirobo and I tried to fight them but we were all too weak. We thought they were just there to steal so I gave them any money we had. We were so scared and held onto each other. I guess that was the only time we were ever truly friends, we were together since birth and we tried everything we could to protect one another." She took a deep breath and Deidara placed his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze. She continued. "Oro – Father was fighting them off with Kabuto and his men, he was trying to get closer to protect us. That was when one of the men grabbed me. Their leader taunted our father saying he would sell me to the highest bidder."

"Wait, bidder?" Deidara asked.

"Yes," Tayuya said. "That man ran one of the largest human trafficking rings in the world. Oro – Father went ballistic and single handedly immobilized all the men in the room. In what seemed to be the blink of an eye, he had his foot pressed against the man's throat, pointing a gun between his eyes. Father saw that I wasn't crying. I was never one to cry much." Tayuya smirked as she wiped a tear on her cheek. "At least when I was younger. So he called me over. He put the gun in my hand. It was so heavy. I heard the man on the floor groaning in pain as Father put one of my hands around the handle to steady it, while I was pressing the trigger with the other. He patted my head and told me I was such a good little girl as he made me aim for the same spot between the eyes. The man's eyes were so wide, and Father told me to shoot. I hesitated and he said, 'Kill him before he hurts another little girl.' I was so confused but I knew this was a bad man, so I nodded my head. Father then pressed his hands against my ears." Tayuya pressed her own hands flat against her ears, reenacting what Orochimaru did. "And I pulled the trigger. Although he covered my ears I still heard the loud bang and his pleads for mercy. Blood splattered on my clothes and my face. I was shaking but father simply kneeled down and use his handkerchief to wipe my cheek. He was smiling and the next day was when our training began. That was when we became the Sound Gang."

Deidara stared at this young woman in front of him. He knew she had a tough childhood, but he never imagined it was like this. As he continued staring at her he saw her breaking so much more. "Is this why you are still loyal to him? But I thought Naruto said you lived in the orphanage with him."

"I'm loyal to him because he's saved my life numerous times, ever since I was born," Tayuya said, making sure not to bring up the abuse she suffered from his hands through the years. "He took me in when my family was killed; he took us all in if we were orphaned no matter our age. Even if it was just to train us as weapons. We did live in the orphanage; it was another front for his organization after we couldn't live on the estate we grew up in. We'd stay in the orphanage when he went on business trips all over Japan. Karin, Kin and the others were added when they were twelve, Father brought them from Osaka. Most of the children that lived in the orphanage were his weapons, except Naruto." Tayuya sighed. 'Father was never interested in Naruto until now,' she thought.

"Are you his favorite?" Deidara asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not his favorite that 'honor' goes to Kimimaro."

Deidara got up. Tayuya closed her eyes, believing that he was running away due to everything she told him. He was the first person outside of the gang who knew any of this, and she guessed she was surprised he hadn't bolted sooner.

Instead of hearing footsteps walking away, she felt a pair of strong arms engulf her body from behind. "Deidara?"

"Please Tayuya," he whispered into her neck. "Please stay here with me. I will protect you. I will make sure you never have to go through anything like that again. Please." The last plead came out more as a beg, and Tayuya felt herself tear up. She shook her head.

"I came just to see you. I can't stay because Father wants to use me as a spy," she explained. "The minute I get close to all of you is the minute everyone will end up hurt and someone will end up dead. And I can't betray him, but I don't want to betray any of you either."

Deidara let out a shaky breath. "I won't let you go tonight," he said. "Although I hate this, all of this that you are going through, I will try to understand. You have a bond with this Father, and I can't break it. But please just for tonight stay with me. For just a moment let me wake up next to you and know that you are safe, that I could protect you."

Tayuya turned, and softly kissed his cheek. "Ok," she whispered deciding he deserved this at the very least. And maybe she did too, this happiness and, dare she say love, was precious and she wanted to experience it at least one time before everything changes. "For just a moment I'll forget them, and be yours." The two sat in a content silence listening to each other's breathing, feeling one another's hearts beat in synch, if only for just a moment.

**No Sabaku Grand Ballroom 11:15 pm**

"Hello, hello," Tsunade said into the microphone as she stood on stage with Shizune and Iruka behind her holding the prom king and queen crowns, and for some strange reason another pair of crowns. The parents had decided to come into the ballroom to see the crowning's, reminiscing of the old times when they all attended Konoha High. Sasori and Pein stopped their DJ-ing and fixed a soft spotlight on the principal. Naruto and Hinata were behind their instruments ready to play the song for the newly anointed couple. Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were standing beside their dates since the two leaders wanted their friends to spend more time with their significant others. Besides Sasori had the music recorded in his computer, connected to the speakers.

"It is time to announce the prom King and Queen but first we have another pair of crowns to present first," Tsunade explained. The Konoha 14 looked at each other confused, not having been aware of this. With a smile Tsunade continued, "As you all know there was a situation during the Spring Formal, and we were unable to crown our junior winners because they had left. So tonight I would like to present our Spring Junior Prince who is my own nephew Naruto Uzumaki!"

The crowd cheered and the whiskered young man was dumbfounded. He was wordlessly pointing at himself, holding his guitar. A grinning Iruka placed the crown on his head.

"And the Spring Junior Princess is the one and only Hinata Hyuuga!" Tsunade announced to another round of applause.

Hinata sat with her mouth agape, having never expected this. She stood up from her stool behind her keyboard and giggled as Shizune placed the crown on her head, hugging her in congratulations. Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and kissed her forehead in happiness. They bowed and thanked their peers as they stepped aside to allow room for the true King and Queen of the night.

"Ok, now we will find out who our Junior Prom King is," Tsunade said opening the envelope. "Our Junior King is … Kiba Inuzuka!"

Ino was cheering the loudest as the young man looked around his eyes wide and surprised. He walked on stage and Iruka placed the large crown on his head and patted him on the back. Kiba managed to grin despite his surprise.

"And the moment we have all been waiting for," Tsunade said looking at their paper in her hand. "Well this isn't really a surprise because our Queen is none other than the beautiful Ino Yamanaka!"

Ino couldn't help but smile so widely that by the time she reached the stage her cheeks hurt. Shizune placed the crown on her head and gave the young girl a hug. Ino looked out at the audience and softly asked Tsunade if it was ok if she said a few words. Tsunade nodded and stepped away from the center mic. Kiba and Ino stood in front of the microphone, their arms wrapped around one another's waist.

"Thank you everyone," Ino said with a teary smile. Kiba kissed her cheek. "This means a lot me because I never actually thought any of you liked me, especially with the way I acted before I found my true friends."

The crowd clapped and the Konoha 14 and some other people shouted "We love you Ino!"

She giggled and continued, "So as gratitude Kiba and I would like to share a piece of news that is very precious to us, with you our peers, the people who make school memorable." Ino smiled. If she didn't know the Konoha 14 was loved by the junior class before this day, she would make sure she never forgot. "Kiba and I would like you all to know, that we are expecting a baby."

Jiraiya and Sai's mouths went slack jawed. "Was this what you couldn't talk about?" Jiraiya asked. The parents and guardians who knew and were standing beside the two men nodded.

"Is that why Inoichi and Ringo aren't here," Sai said. "How could they abandon their daughter like that?"

The parents sighed and shrugged. "Will this affect Fox Five or Heaven Sent in any way?" Mikoto asked.

"No, it shouldn't," Jiraiya said, "I mean there might be some backlash from the media, especially since the future mother's own parents don't support her. But we'll handle it, and we'll make sure Ino doesn't stress herself out."

"Yeah, we'll take care of her and the baby," Sai said with a genuine smile, giving a nod to Tsume and Soukon.

It had been silent for a few seconds before the crowd erupted in cheers and chants of support for the two future parents. They released a breath of relief.

"Ok you two," Naruto said stepping forward, "You have a song to dance to." The young couple followed the adults off stage and stood in the center of the circle created by the prom goers. They stared into each other's eyes, holding one another ready to dance.

"This song," Hinata said as she got back behind her keyboards, "Is called Two Is Better Than One." Naruto took a deep breath and began.

Naruto singing  
_Hinata singing_  
**Both singing**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey you know, this could be something"

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

As Naruto sang, a smiling Kiba wiped a tear from Ino's cheek. She grinned and shook her head, embarrassed for being so emotional. Kiba simply chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. They continued swaying and as the two Fox Five leaders sang the chorus, the rest of the teens proceeded to dance with their dates around the King and Queen.

**So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one**

Pein watched Konan and Genma dancing and decided to act. He had to at least dance with her one time tonight. He said a quick goodbye to Sasori and weaved through the crowd. Once he reached the couple, he tapped Genma on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Pein," the young detective said stopping Konan mid-twirl.

"Hi Genma, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me dancing with Konan," Pein said looking at the beautiful light blue eyes of the woman he loved.

"Sure, as long as it's ok with her," Genma said smiling at Konan. Konan resisted the urge to glare at Pein and managed to politely smile and nod her head. "Ok I'll get us some punch in the meantime," Genma said and softly kissed Konan's cheek before walking away.

Pein raised an eyebrow. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed a hand on his shoulder, their free hands clasped together at shoulder level. "First date and he's already kissing your cheek?"

Konan rolled her eyes, "Jealous?

"Hell yes," Pein said. He then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "But I'm not worried, I got a kiss on the lips for our first date."

"What makes you so sure I won't kiss Genma later?" Konan whispered back.

Pein pulled back and couldn't help but grin at Konan's mischievous face. He sighed as they turned, "Hope. It's all I have left."

Konan's expression softened. "It's nice to have hope."

The two continued dancing swaying to the music in a comfortable silence and Pein loved every second of it because for just a moment they were back to the time where everything was ok and it felt like they were in love again.

_I remember every look upon your face_  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing**

Deidara and Tayuya walked up to the glass doors, hand in hand. They smiled at the sight of all the dancing teens. "Do you want to dance?" Deidara asked turning to her.

Tayuya answered by placing her arms under his shoulders, laying her palms against his shoulder blades, in more of a hug than a dancing stance. Her head rested on his chest as she breathed in the familiar earthy scent she loved. Deidara sighed, content, as he placed his hands on her back, resting his head on top of hers.

**That maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
**  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
Hey  
(hey, hey)

**Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone**

As she listened to the song Tayuya smiled. This man was the first person to ever make her feel this way. Yes, she had feelings for Sakon, but it was mostly because he was the first to show any interest in her. She had clung to that and twisted it in her head believing it to be love when it wasn't. But now Tayuya was feeling true love. The love she never wanted to live without again. She looked up at the handsome angel and rose on her tip toes to kiss him.

And I'm thinking  
**Ooh, ooh**  
**I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure out when all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one**

Kiba and Ino finished dancing, and shared another kiss, before walking back to their friends.

The room clapped as Naruto and Hinata took a bow and walked off stage to spend the rest of prom with their friends.

Pein reluctantly let go of Konan, and Genma approached them with three cups of punch. He gave one to Pein who accepted it with a pained smile before sharing one last look with Konan and heading back to Sasori and the DJ equipment. Konan sighed, calming her raging heart, before turning to her date.

Tayuya and Deidara pulled apart from their kiss. They stared into each other's eyes as Tayuya responded to what Deidara said days ago, "I love you too Deidara." The young man smiled widely and raised his hands in a cheer. This grabbed the attention of the Konoha 14 and Akatsuki members on the dance floor. They turned and seeing Tayuya they ran to the veranda outside the glass doors.

"Tayuya!" The girls and Tobi shouted happily rushing to her. All of them took turns hugging her. Tayuya laughed as she was passed from one person to the other. Even Neji smiled when he hugged her.

"How have you been?" Konan asked being the last one to hug her.

"Ok," Tayuya said, "Where are Sasori and Pein?" she asked not seeing the short hair red head and the heavily pierced young man.

"They're playing the music right now," Akemi said coming up to Tayuya. "Hi my name's Akemi. I've heard a lot about you Tayuya." Akemi smiled at the young woman, who reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And I've heard about you," Tayuya said remembering everything that happened regarding this young girl. "You are a very strong girl." The Konoha 14 and Akatsuki smiled at the compliment Tayuya gave, knowing she wasn't so keen on doing that.

Akemi shook her head, "You're stronger." Tayuya smiled. Looking at Akemi's date her smile widened.

"Hey Lee," she said holding out her hand. Rock Lee shook it and gave her his good guy pose.

"We're glad you can accompany us on this beautiful night Tayuya-san," he said.

"I'm glad I could be here," Tayuya said. She then turned to Genma, "Sorry I broke through your security detail."

"It's fine," Genma said waving it off, "I know you're not a threat. You're a friend."

"Thank you," Tayuya said feeling herself tear up.

"C'mon, let's continue this dance!" Sakura said pulling the girl who saved her life inside and onto the dance floor. Laughing everyone else followed and they danced until midnight.

The Junior Prom came to an end. As everyone else left, the Konoha 14, Akatsuki, Ayame, Tayuya, Genma, parents and guardians stayed behind. Yashamaru made sure there were bedrooms prepared for the parents and guardians to spend the night as well. He had offered Tayuya and Genma rooms but Deidara and Konan declined for them, saying the two would stay in their rooms.

Pein was definitely upset at hearing that Genma would be spending the night in Konan's bed. He slammed the door when he went to his room. Everyone followed his example, minus the slamming, and headed to their rooms. The girls worked themselves out of their dresses and wiped off their makeup with Hanabi helping Hinata before she headed into her own room. The guys loosened their ties and kicked off their shoes, undressing. Most of them decided to simply sleep in pajama bottoms because of the heat from dancing all night.

Deidara grinned mischievously when he caught Tayuya staring at him, as he unbuttoned his shirt, displaying his toned chest and abs. He looked over his shoulder to sneak a peek, and couldn't help but blush when he saw Tayuya standing there in her white lace panties, pulling her top over her head, showing her matching bra. She put on the purple negligee Temari loaned her to sleep in. Being slightly taller than the five foot eight dirty blonde the negligee reached above mid-thigh and it was tighter around her hips.

Tayuya blushed as she tried to pull the silk garment lower. "You look beautiful." She turned to Deidara who was only wearing blue pj bottoms. He reached up, his muscles flexing, to untie his hair from its half ponytail. Tayuya did the same reaching back to untie her hair.

"And you look very handsome," she said, her blush spreading.

"So," Deidara said dragging out the word as he stood on one side of the bed while she was on the other.

"So," Tayuya said with a nod.

"Um, ladies first," Deidara said nervously. He gestured with his hand and Tayuya giggled. She pulled the comforter on her side and climbed in. Her heart was beating fast. She slid under the comforter bringing it up to her neck. Deidara soon climbed in as well.

They lay there side by side, the comforter up to their necks. Under the covers Deidara, ignored the nervous pounding in his heart and reached for Tayuya's hand. When he found it he clasped onto it tightly. Tayuya turned to him and rolled over to lie on her side, facing him completely. Deidara did the same. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

As they kissed they held one another close, throwing the comforter off, since the heat emitting from their bodies made it unnecessary. Soon their kissing escalated, as they explored one another's mouths. Tayuya ran her fingers through Deidara's hair as he ventured one hand down to her thigh, caressing it and pulling up the negligee over her buttocks.

Soon Tayuya was kissing and biting at Deidara's neck, working her way down to his chest. She positioned herself over him, straddling him between her legs. She smirked. Sakon always made sure he was on top of Tayuya, but she found herself liking this position better. She smiled when she felt Deidara's hands running across her back, under the negligee and tugging at her bra.

In five seconds he managed to unhook it causing Tayuya to moan at the incredible feeling of his hands on her breast. She leaned back, pressing her chest more into his large hands. Deidara sat up and kissed Tayuya's neck, biting and licking as she moaned in pleasure. He smiled getting drunk on her scent and sounds.

As she enjoyed his touch, Tayuya felt something rock hard pushing at the inside of her thigh. She smiled, and rotated her hips, causing Deidara to groan in satisfaction.

"Deidara, do you have any protection?" Tayuya asked between heavy breaths. Deidara nodded and reluctantly let go. He fell back onto the bed and leaned over to his drawer. Opening it, he pulled out a strip that held five condoms.

Tayuya leaned forward and met his lips in a kiss. "I guess just five will have to do," Tayuya said relishing the look on Deidara's face.

As he moved to flip them over Tayuya stopped them. "My turn on top first," she said liking the power she had over her lover.

"As you wish," Deidara said. "Besides we have all night."

"I love you," Tayuya said leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips.

"I love you too," Deidara responded. He made sure to remember every moment of this night, in fear that it will be the only night they would ever get to spend together.

**Hinata's room 2:00 am**

Hinata woke to knocking on her door. She carefully got up and felt her way to the door, still not completely used to the new environment. "Who is it?"

"Naruto," said the voice behind the door. Hinata opened it and stepped aside to let the blonde, dressed in only dark orange bottoms enter.

He turned on the light for a brief moment and smiled at the girl in front of him. She wore a long white night gown, her hair held out of her face with a light blue headband, and her face was still slightly red from rubbing off the makeup, but he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him.

"I couldn't fall asleep," he whispered. "I was wondering if you mind if I slept here with you tonight."

Hinata smiled, "Are you sure that's a good idea, Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, my father, Mikoto, Hanabi, Tobi, Kisame, Pein, Sasori and Deidara are down the hall. What if they catch you?"

"They won't, besides they didn't catch me last time," Naruto said and kissed her forehead. "Whenever I know you are so close to me, I just imagine sleeping with you in my arms."

"Ok," Hinata said with a nod, "I'd like that too."

Naruto smiled, and turned off the lights. He led Hinata back to the bed with the help of the moonlight shining through the window. The two teens slipped in, under the covers and Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist while he placed the other one under the pillow resting his head on it. Hinata placed her hands against his chest, burying her face in his neck.

In a few minutes Naruto and Hinata were fast asleep, smiles on their faces. They were happy and it seemed like everything was right with the world, even if it was for just a moment.

**Done yay!**

**Here are the songs:  
Don't – Jewel  
Entra En Mi Vida – Sin Bandera  
Eres – Café Tacuba  
Ayer La Vi – Don Omar  
Double Vision – 3OH3!  
****Love Like Woe – The Ready Set  
Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester  
According To You – Orianthi  
Take A Hint – Victoria Justice ft. Elizabeth Gillies  
I Just Call You Mine – Martina McBride  
Better Than Me – Hinder**

**I hope you guys liked it! I welcome review with open arms :) Till next time!**

**LWF**


End file.
